


Зверополис. Несгибаемые

by Crazy_Helicopter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 130,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Helicopter/pseuds/Crazy_Helicopter
Summary: Преступная организация "Чёрный Череп" уже несколько месяцев наводит страх на жителей Зверополиса. Полицейский Департамент города после жестокого убийства двух своих коллег полон решимости наказать бандитов, но вскоре полиция и капитан Буйволсон понимают, что им брошен вызов настоящими гангстерами. И помощь в поимке злобного главаря банды Конрада Роговски приходит с неожиданной стороны — у мафиози из Тундра-тауна Бориса Козлова вскоре появляются личные мотивы для уничтожения бандформирования.https://ficbook.net/readfic/5323923





	1. Пролог

— Я же говорил, что отсюда обзор будет лучше, — сжимая в лапах фотоаппарат, тихо и с самодовольным видом произнёс большой белый медведь. Присевший на корточки рядом с ним молодой лев, на груди которого болтался бинокль на ремешке, только вздохнул.

— Почему всегда должно быть так, как скажешь ты? А, Соломон? — повернулся к напарнику лев, но широкая светлая морда того выражала не раздражение, а скорее дружеский подкол — так старший брат подшучивает над младшим. Медведь, к которому обратился лев, усмехнулся.

— Потому что я старше тебя по званию и по возрасту. Так что ты в любом случае должен подчиняться мне! — Соломон настроил зум фотоаппарата на максимум.

— Ну, началось, завёл свою песню, — лев возвёл глаза к тёмному небу, усеянному мириадами звёзд. Глухо хохотнув, медведь потрепал друга по плечу.

— Да не расстраивайся, Мартин! — с улыбкой произнёс Соломон, затем его голос и выражение морды стали серьёзными. — Сам знаешь, дело ответственное и важное.

Слова медведя с предельной ясностью подчёркивали значимость этого серьёзного дела — два полицейских из Зверополиса выполняли важное задание, порученное капитаном Первого отдела полиции Эддриком Буйволсоном. Уже несколько месяцев на улицах гигантского звериного мегаполиса хозяйничала преступная группировка под названием «Чёрный череп», уже несколько месяцев город потрясали то убийства, то ограбления магазинов. Сегодня поздно вечером, под сенью мрака, вдали от Зверополиса и его ярких огней должна была состояться встреча членов банды, куда вот-вот прибудет один из членов мафии Тундра-тауна, Борис Козлов. В отношении огромного белого медведя у Буйволсона были большие подозрения: капитан связывал с этим зверем недавнее покушение на своего коллегу. На окраине Зверополиса немногим больше трёх недель назад взлетел на воздух автомобиль капитана Второго отдела полиции, Альвисса Дэнсмэйна. Лев и его семья чудом избежали ужасной смерти, сам Альвисс отделался небольшими осколочными ранениями. Уже в больнице он сообщил коллеге-буйволу о том, что взрыв мог быть актом мести со стороны Козлова — незадолго до этого в стихийно вспыхнувшей перестрелке был убит один из его зверей, один из ближайших его помощников. Сам мафиози давно был у полиции на плохом счету.

— Если получим подтверждение того, что Козлов якшается с Роговски, то сразу прижмём беляка к стене, а через него выйдем и на самого главаря. Так что постарайтесь получить доказательства его связи с «Черепом»! — железным тоном велел Дэнсмэйн, морщась от боли в пробитом осколком правом плече.

Полиция действовала аккуратно, не бросаясь сразу на передовую, и благодаря действиям лейтенанта Соломона Рыкингтона и молодого офицера Мартина Черногрива удалось получить необходимые сведения. Дата и место встречи банды с Козловым были известны Буйволсону, и для слежки за ними капитаном были отправлены двое друзей. Правда, у Мартина с Соломоном были и иные причины, по которым они оказались здесь.

— Не понимаю, почему бы сразу всему отряду не прибыть сюда и не взять Козлова с Роговски? — задавался вопросом по пути к месту назначения Мартин. — Хотя бы после встречи? Поймали бы его на пути отсюда, и всё!

— Нам нужны доказательства их встреч, — напомнил Соломон. — Запишем встречу на аппаратуру и покажем Буйволсону, а оборудование у нас есть.

Для записи сходки двум полицейским выдали мощный фотоаппарат с возможностью ночной съёмки и совершенно новое устройство для шпионажа — микрофон направленного действия под названием «SuperHear-250». Прибор предназначался для прослушивания и записи удалённых звуков в зоне прямой видимости. Микрофон позволял не только слышать звуки на расстоянии до ста пятидесяти ярдов, но и записывать происходящее благодаря встроенному диктофону и поддержке карт памяти. И сейчас Соломон и Мартин, вооружённые прослушкой, притаились за деревьями. Обоим полицейским открывался хороший вид на место съезда бандитов — старый заброшенный склад для хранения и производства стройматериалов, залитый мертвенно-бледным сиянием луны. Полицейские притаились за толстыми деревьями, почти вплотную подступающими к высокому обрыву. Их окружала дивная тишина, нарушаемая только тихим шелестом листвы — ночной ветерок мягко колыхал пышные кроны деревьев.

— Долго их ещё ждать-то? — тряхнул красивой чёрной гривой Мартин.

— Терпение, Мартин, терпение! — назидательно произнёс Соломон и, настроив после зума ночное видение и предварительно отключив вспышку, сделал пробный снимок склада. Послышался очень тихий щелчок, и мощный объектив запечатлел здание склада и стоящий неподалёку чёрный старенький автомобиль, рядом с которым курил серый волк. Несколько мгновений проследив за манипуляциями друга, Мартин достал из кармана пачку сигарет «Clows», пригнулся и, чиркнув зажигалкой, с наслаждением затянулся. Соломон оторвался от фотоаппарата и демонстративно помахал лапой возле морды, словно отгоняя крупными лапами клубы дыма, не видного во мраке ночи и леса.

— Сделай милость, убери эту гадость или сам отойди! — шёпотом взмолился медведь.

— Я с утра не курил! — так же тихо возмутился Мартин, подавляя улыбку. — Могу я хотя бы здесь, на природе, подымить?

— Дурак! — опомнился и тихо шикнул Соломон, выхватывая у льва сигарету и бросая на землю. — Увидеть могут отсюда.

Мартин выругался, но надо было признать, что друг прав.

— Надо было просить Буйволсона, чтобы дал мне в напарники Звермайера, тот хоть не курит, — раздосадованно произнёс Соломон, ни разу за свои сорок два года не бравший в лапы сигарет, и покачал головой. Мартин сел на землю и с наслаждением расправил затёкшие задние лапы.

— У дочки Вальтера сегодня день рождения, он бы в любом случае не поехал, — обронил лев, пряча сигареты в карман.

— Ну ты и зараза! — совершенно беззлобно прошипел Соломон. Напарник подавил в себе желание отвесить другу лёгкий подзатыльник. Соломон, держа в лапах фотокамеру, повернул крупную голову к другу. В его голосе не было раздражения, когда он обращался к Мартину:

— Можно тебя попросить в следующий раз брать с собой освежитель для пасти или жвачку?

Смерив Соломона внимательным взором, Мартин жестом фокусника извлёк из нагрудного кармана упаковку мятной жевательной резинки и улыбнулся. Соломон только покачал головой.

— В твои тридцать три года курить вредно, Мартин! — укоризненным тоном произнёс он.

— Зато в твои сорок пять полезно морали читать, да? — парировал Мартин со смешком.

— Сорок два! — поднял большую белую лапу Соломон.

— Ой, да без разницы, — отмахнулся Мартин. — Бухтишь вообще как старикашка.

Соломон открыл было пасть для ответа, но тут темноту вдали разрезал луч света, затем раздался шум подъезжающего к складу автомобиля.

— Едут! — шепнул медведь, вновь поднимая камеру. Мартин, ощущая в пасти привкус выкуренного табака, вооружился биноклем. Неторопливо, словно крадущийся хищный зверь, из леса плавно выплыл длинный чёрный лимузин. Волк, докуривший сигарету, заметил подъезжающих и быстро помчался внутрь склада. Тихо прошуршав шинами по гравию, автомобиль повернул к высокому сооружению и остановился. Дверь, за которой сидел водитель, отворилась, наружу выбрался ягуар в чёрном костюме. Зверь быстро обогнул длинный корпус лимузина и распахнул заднюю дверь. Мартин приник к окулярам, силясь разглядеть происходящее. Из салона вышел огромный белый медведь, тоже, как и водитель, упакованный в чёрные одежды. Его могучую шею украшала толстая золотая цепь. Наверху здания зажегся свет установленного прожектора, и в его ярких лучах на одном из пальцев левой лапы медведя блеснул массивный перстень.

— А вот и Козлов, собственной персоной, — тихо сообщил Соломон и несколько раз щёлкнул фотоаппаратом. — Теперь ждём Роговски!

Явно ожидая кого-то, Борис Козлов небрежно опёрся о бок автомобиля, взгляд его был устремлён в сторону скрывавшегося за углом входа. Вскоре объект ожидания показался — к автомобилю, слегка прихрамывая, подошёл буйвол. На его мощные плечи был накинут пиджак, а у самого зверя половина левого рога отсутствовала. Через бинокль всё действие разворачивалось как будто на расстоянии вытянутой лапы — Мартин увидел, как буйвол на пару мгновений взял мощную лапу Козлова в своё копыто. Лев внимательно разглядывал новую действующую морду, о которой знал уже не понаслышке — приветствовавший Козлова однорогий буйвол был не кем иным, как главарём «Чёрного Черепа». Притаившиеся полицейские дождались появления Конрада Роговски.

— Включай быстрее своё супер-ухо! — велел Соломон, делая очередной снимок со здоровающимися преступниками. Лев осторожно достал из сумки «Super-Hear 250» и, включив его, направил антенну в сторону собравшихся. Козлов обернулся к водителю лимузина, тот, коротко кивнув, достал из салона небольшой серебристый кейс. Взяв требуемое, медведь протянул чемоданчик Конраду. Он одобрительно кивнул и легонько хлопнул Бориса по плечу. Звери ещё примерно минуту перебрасывались словами, затем ягуар вновь открыл Козлову дверь, и он неуклюже влез в салон. Вспыхнувший свет фар осветил стоящего Роговски с кейсом в копыте. Мартин, держа в свободной лапе бинокль, увидел через окуляры на морде Роговски довольное выражение. Лимузин развернулся и, освещая путь фарами, неторопливо заскользил к лесу, в объятия мрака. Роговски с серебристым футляром быстро развернулся и пошёл внутрь здания.

Едва автомобиль скрылся в глубине леса, полицейские медленно отползли назад к деревьям, за толстые стволы. Аккуратно положив фотоаппарат на прошлогоднюю листву, Соломон повернулся к Мартину.

— Ну, что там записал?

Расстояние до склада и проходящей рядом с ним встречи было совсем ненамного меньше радиуса действия прибора, поэтому проблем с записью не возникло. Мартин нажал на клавишу воспроизведения, и в тишине отчётливо зазвучали слегка искажённые, но всё равно узнаваемые, два голоса — хриплый и простуженный, принадлежащий Конраду Роговски, и густой бас Козлова.

— Всё, что удалось достать, — говорил Борис. — Больше денег нет, и не проси.

— Больше и не надо, Борис, — невозмутимо отвечал ему Роговски. — Кроме бабла, есть замечательный товар, который не грех попробовать прямо сейчас!

— Следующая партия, как обычно, через две недели. На этом же месте, — сообщил Козлов.

— Будь осторожен, копы Буйволсона и Дэнсмэйна рыщут по всему Зверополису, — напутствовал буйвол.

— Учту, — холодно произнёс медведь. Дальше запись была остановлена — мафиози из Тундра-тауна уехал.

— Всё! Они у нас в лапах! — торжествующе прошептал Мартин и нанёс боксёрский удар воздуху. — Надо звонить Буйволсону.

— Пошли быстрее к машине, а то я проголодался, — Соломон упаковал фотоаппарат в чехол, затем поднялся на лапы и, сладко потянувшись, похлопал себя по объёмистому животу. Мартин остановил воспроизведение и насторожился — сзади послышался тихий шорох. Лев стремительно обернулся, Соломон же вскочил и, выхватив пистолет, направил его во тьму между деревьями. Уронив «супер-ухо», как назвал микрофон Соломон, рядом с корнями дерева, Мартин последовал примеру друга, и в этот момент во мраке мелькнула тень.

— А теперь медленно и без глупостей отдайте аппаратуру, — холодно велел незнакомый мужской голос. Послышался негромкий щелчок взводимого курка.

— Стой на месте! — голосом зверя, привыкшего командовать, велел Соломон. Резкое движение в темноте, звучный хлопок со вспышкой — и рядом с правым ухом медведя просвистела пуля. В этот момент громко охнул Мартин — лев упал на извилистые корни деревьев, откинутый на них ударом по голове. Несколько мгновений шума возни, и мрак рассеял луч света, открывая взор на происходящее. Между деревьями появились несколько крупных фигур с оружием — полицейские мгновенно были окружены. Мартина подняли с земли два тигра и, поставив его на колени перед стволом дерева, завели лапы за спину и сковали налапниками. Прямо в морду Соломону смотрел ствол большого пистолета, оружие сжимал в твёрдой лапе массивный бурый медведь. Стоящий за его мощной спиной сородич молча освещал фонарём место кратковременной схватки.

— Попались, господа полицейские! — злорадно пропел медведь с оружием.

— Камеру с прослушкой сюда, быстро! — грубо рявкнул второй медведь.

— Попробуй возьми! — оскалился в ответ Соломон и спрятал за спину фотоаппарат. Тёмные сородичи двинулись к полицейскому. Резким ударом мощной лапы Соломон отправил одного из нападавших наземь, но тут же получил тяжёлый удар в живот. Со стоном медведь согнулся пополам и опустился на колени. Злобно рыкнув, бандит вырвал из лап Соломона камеру и, достав её из футляра, разбил о могучий ствол дерева. Осколки стекла и обломки пластмассы разлетелись во все стороны и дождём упали на землю, второй медведь, утерев кровь с морды, наподдал Соломону коленом. С яростным рёвом Мартин попытался вскочить, но тут же получил удар пистолетом по затылку и вновь оказался рядом со стволом дерева. Через несколько мгновений «Super-Hear 150» разделил участь фотоаппарата, и мелкие фрагменты запутались в пушистой чёрной гриве Мартина. Его острый взор разглядел упавшую прямо перед носом карту памяти, и Мартин, недолго думая, подцепил её языком и спрятал в пасти за щекой. Никто этого не заметил. Грубыми рывками бандиты подняли пленников и повели их к складу. Тяжело дыша, Мартин оглянулся на товарища. Из носа Соломона текла кровь, капая на полицейскую форму. Поймав взгляд друга, белый медведь с сожалением покачал головой.

***

 

— Та-ак, что там у нас… — пробормотал Конрад Роговски, открывая кейс. Буйвол довольно хмыкнул, увидев аккуратно уложенные пачки денег и лежащий рядом с ними белый плотный пакетик. Находка перекочевала на стол. Роговски достал из-за пояса широкий и длинный нож и аккуратно сделал надрез на контейнере. На стол высыпалась часть содержимого — внутри лежал белый порошок. Довольная улыбка отобразилась на серой морде буйвола, Роговски схватил небольшой листок бумаги, свернул его трубочкой — пристрастие к кокаину давало о себе знать. Наклонив голову над столешницей и зажав одну ноздрю, буйвол через трубочку потянул в себя наркотик.

— Ух! — потряс однорогой головой Роговски и вскочил со стула — эффект от принятия кокаина был мощным. Чувствуя, как в носу резко закололо, Роговски быстро спрятал кокс в стол и закрыл кейс с деньгами. В этот момент в помещение влетел серый волк.

— Что тебе, Бойд? — повернулся к прибежавшему буйвол.

— У нас гости, полиция из Зверополиса, — сообщил Бойд. — Попались в лесу, шпионы!

— Где они? — подобрался Роговски.

— Ребята отвели их в сарай, — ответил волк.

Взяв со стола нож и спрятав за пояс, буйвол вышел наружу. Ночная прохлада тихо и властно обняла Роговски. Бойд спросил:

— Что с ними делать?

— Скажи ребятам, пусть берут лопаты и идут к лесу, — рыкнул буйвол. Волк по взгляду его понял, о чём тот думает, и, кивнув, помчался исполнять приказ. Глава банды хрустнул мощной шеей и, словно к его ногам были приделаны пружины, помчался к сараю, куда привели пленённых полицейских.

— Какие у нас гости здесь! — насмешливо пропел Роговски, войдя внутрь хлипкой деревянной конструкции. Помещение озарял тусклый мерцающий свет двух керосиновых ламп, и в их свете буйвол рассмотрел стоящих напротив входа Соломона и Мартина. Белая морда медведя и красивая полицейская форма были в пятнах крови, под глазом льва наливался большой синяк, на широком носу кровянилась ссадина. Взор Мартина, полный ярости, перебегал с одного члена банды на другого и остановился на вошедшем Конраде. До его прихода бандиты обыскали попавшихся полицейских и отобрали у них оружие, телефоны и полицейские жетоны. Остатки разбитого фотоаппарата враги демонстративно выкинули в глубокую лужу, но карта памяти по-прежнему находилась за щекой у Мартина. Он понимал, что их живыми, скорее всего, не отпустят, поэтому готов был в любой момент проглотить маленький носитель информации. Или каким-либо другим образом спрятать его.

— И что же вы, позвольте спросить, делали в лесу, Соломон Рыкингтон и Мартин Черногрив? Гуляли? — продолжал издеваться однорогий буйвол.

— Представь себе — да! — огрызнулся Соломон.

— Угу-м, — покачал головой один из бурых медведей, стоящих по бокам от Соломона. — С фотоаппаратом и прослушкой!

Соломон презрительно осклабился, обнажив залитые кровью клыки:

— Ты ещё и разговаривать умеешь, увалень?

Массивный кулак мощного зверя врезался в затылок медведя, отчего тот упал мордой в пол, покрытый соломой и грязью.

— Не трогай его! — взвился Мартин, но и ему не дали продолжить — сильный пинок в подбородок опрокинул льва на спину. Мартин стиснул челюсти, чтобы не выронить флэшку из пасти. Роговски громко рассмеялся — сказывался прилив хорошего настроения, вызванный употреблением наркотика. Он чувствовал, как краски становятся ярче, как душу наполняет эйфория. Оборвав хохот, буйвол спросил:

— И вы вдвоём решили заявиться сюда — с каким планом? — На этот раз в голосе Роговски звучала угроза. — Рассчитывали на то, что мы падём ниц перед двумя полицейскими? Сразу сдадимся?

— Всему рано или поздно приходит конец! — процедил Мартин, когда его вновь подняли на колени, и выплюнул кровь под копыта Роговски. Голос его звучал слегка невнятно из-за скрываемой за щекой крошечной карты памяти. — И вы исчезнете с улиц Зверополиса и перестанете убивать мирных граждан вместе с Козловым!

— Молодцы, всё запечатлели на свою аппаратуру! — с саркастической похвалой произнёс один из тигров, стерёгших Мартина.

— Только теперь от неё нет толка! — усмехнулся второй тигр.

— Заткнитесь! — бросил буйвол и посмотрел на окровавленного Соломона. Взгляды обоих зверей пересеклись, и Роговски велел: — Встань!

Продолжая со злобой смотреть на предводителя банды, Соломон медленно поднялся на задние лапы.

— Вам очень, очень не повезло, — покачал головой Роговски.

— Ты своё получишь, Роговски! — прорычал Соломон и плюнул в сторону буйвола. Слюнная петля попала ему на колено. Глаза Роговски сузились, он подошёл почти вплотную к Соломону. Правое переднее копыто скользнуло за пояс, и в слабом свете ламп блеснул большой и широкий нож. Соломон, не заметив оружие, повысил голос:

— Этот город никогда не будет твоим… а-аргх!..

Резкое движение — и Роговски по самую рукоять вонзил лезвие в живот медведя. Яростное рычание Соломона прервалось и мгновенно перешло в протяжное хрипение.

— Нет, нет! Соломон! — взревел Мартин, порываясь вскочить, но потерял равновесие и упал под лапы пленивших его тигров. Лев забыл о флэшке и вовремя остановился — она чуть не выпала на пол. Несчастный Соломон, хрипя, выпучил глаза и медленно согнулся, горячая кровь залила копыто и запястье Конрада. Буйвол совершенно спокойно вырвал нож из плоти, и медведь рухнул на колени, обильно заливая пол кровью, затем могучее тело завалилось на бок. Поражённый жестокой расправой, Мартин тяжело дышал в бессильной злобе и смотрел на друга, под которым растекалась красная лужа.

— Мразь! — простонал полицейский, жалея в этот момент о том, что не имеет возможности убивать взглядом. Тут дверь сарая отворилась, и внутрь заглянул волк, тот самый, который сообщил Конраду о пойманных полицейских. Увидев окровавленное тело Соломона, Бойд вздрогнул, но тут же овладел собой.

— Что? — повернулся к нему буйвол.

— Пусть помогут докопать, — Бойд указал на медведей и тигров. — Земля не подаётся совершенно!

— Идите туда и ждите меня, — велел Роговски зверям и остановил одного из тигров: — Сириус, дай мне пистолет.

Сириус достал из кобуры оружие, протянул его буйволу и последовал за остальными.

— Ты сдохнешь, паскуда! — прорычал Мартин. Роговски поднял пистолет и выстрелил льву в бедро. Кровь мгновенно окрасила штанину в бордовый цвет, огнём вспыхнувшая боль заставила раненого Мартина зарычать в голос.

— Теперь не сможешь сбежать, — отрубил Роговски и вышел из сарая, оставив умирающего Соломона и стонущего от сильной боли Мартина.

— Соломон! Соломон, ответь! — взмолился раненый полицейский, но подползти к другу не смог — его мускулистые лапы были скованы налапниками. Соломон, сотрясаясь в луже собственной крови, едва слышно прохрипел:

— Мы не справились…

— У меня флэшка за щекой, — поморщился от боли Мартин, чувствуя языком чудом не выпавший носитель. Умирающий Соломон из последних сил повернул голову к коллеге и произнёс:

— Спрячь… её…

Из горла медведя вместо членораздельной речи вырывалось жуткое бульканье, из пасти текла кровь.

— Нет, Соломон, не умирай, дружище!.. — севшим голосом выдавил Мартин. Но в этот момент бирюзовые глаза друга закатились, по его крупному телу пробежала дрожь, и Соломон затих навсегда. Те несколько мгновений, которые Мартин смотрел на умершего друга, показались вечностью, лев никак не мог поверить во весь этот ужас, что случился на его глазах.

— Хорошо… хорошо… — чуть слышно пробормотал Мартин и глубоко вздохнул, словно перед заплывом, поскольку предстоящее дело его отнюдь не радовало. Сжавшись в комок, он подтянул к себе задние лапы и тут же громко застонал — накатившая волна острой боли не давала совершать больше действий. С трудом выпростав передние лапы из-за спины наперёд, Мартин зажмурился до слёз — простреленное бедро словно горело огнём, тёплая кровь медленно обагряла грязный пол. Лев достал флэшку из-за щеки и быстро спрятал в нагрудный карман. Едва Мартин успел застегнуть его на молнию, как под крышу сарая вошёл Роговски с пистолетом. За его мощной спиной маячили Сириус и медведь, имени которого полицейские так и не узнали — бандиты закончили выкапывать яму.

— Знаешь, как нас называют и что вас теперь ждёт? — рявкнул Мартин, пронзая злобным взглядом убийцу друга. Пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, Роговски повернулся к Сириусу и, протянув ему пистолет, коротко кивнул. Сириус шагнул вперёд и дважды выстрелил Мартину в грудь. Одна из пуль попала ему точно в сердце. Мартин слабо дёрнулся и, заливаясь кровью, вытянулся на грязном полу сарайчика. На морде Сириуса, когда он убивал несчастного Мартина, не отразилось никаких эмоций, как будто он занимался чем-то обыденным, например, намазывал джем на хлеб.

— Знаю, — медленно и тягуче произнёс Роговски, когда Сириус опустил дымящийся пистолет, и подошёл к убитому льву. Равнодушно посмотрев в неподвижные карие глаза Мартина, буйвол продолжил с угрозой: — Несгибаемые. Мне нет никакого дела до вашего города, но лучше вам не становиться на моём пути. Иначе будет хуже вам, полицейским, всем до одного!

Повернувшись к своим спутникам, Роговски велел:

— Тащите их к яме и закапывайте!

Приспешники ухватили окровавленные тела полицейских за задние лапы и потащили, куда им было велено. За Мартином и Соломоном остались на дощатом полу две широкие багровые полосы. Обоих друзей приволокли к яме, выкопанной между деревьями, в двадцати ярдах от кромки леса. На дно наспех выкопанной могилы сначала отправили Соломона, сверху мешком свалился Мартин. Трупы забросали землёй, храня полнейшее спокойствие и молчание, и никто не заметил сорвавшегося с груди Мартина значка полицейского. Роговски наступил на него в темноте и вдавил в землю. Окинув коротким равнодушным взглядом земляной бугор, где остывали тела Мартина и Соломона, буйвол достал телефон и, набрав знакомый номер, коротко сообщил:

— Рори, проблема устранена. Спасибо за информацию.

Сириус внимательно смотрел на Роговски. Даже в темноте показалось, что его морда помрачнела. Похоже, Рори, который был знаком тигру только по голосу, сообщил нечто неприятное.

— Всё. Понял. Да понял! — отрывистыми фразами бросался Роговски. — Уезжаем.

Буйвол убрал телефон в карман. Сириус вопросительно посмотрел на главаря.

— Сириус, — обратился к нему Роговски вместо ответа, — обыщите лес. Если найдёте машину, утопите в озере. И ищите быстрее — тачка полицейская, на ней может быть маячок.

— Может, сжечь её? — задумчиво протянул тигр, ковыряя носком землю.

— Тупица! — раздражённо бросил Роговски. — Дым привлечёт внимание, совсем недалеко отсюда трасса. А если тачку утопить, её искать никто не будет.

Мартин и Соломон припарковали служебный автомобиль между двумя огромными дубами, рядом с крутым берегом небольшого, но глубокого озера. На его дно бандиты и скинули машину, которая уже никогда не дождётся своих хозяев.

— Ну вот и порядок! — удовлетворённо хмыкнул Роговски и снова хрустнул шеей. — Теперь собирайтесь, через полчаса нас здесь быть не должно.


	2. Раздел I. Глава первая. Братья и отцы

Поздним вечером, купаясь в ярких разноцветных огнях и лучах света, Зверополис выглядел ещё ослепительнее, чем утром. Центральная площадь звериного мегаполиса, деловой центр, причудливые вершины его небоскрёбов, гордо стремившиеся в небеса — всё излучало многоцветное сияние, словно каждый этаж и каждое здание жили своей жизнью. Для молодёжи, любящей веселиться, день только начинался — настроенные на приятное времяпрепровождение, молодые пары шли на дискотеки в клубы, в караоке-бары или на главную площадь, где проходил очередной концерт знаменитой поп-дивы Газелле. И только одному зверю было не до веселья.

Эддрик Буйволсон, капитан Первого отдела городской полиции, сидел за столом у себя в кабинете, неподвижно уставившись в монитор компьютера. Сквозь приоткрытое окно доносились звуки жизни вечернего Зверополиса, свежий воздух врывался в просторное помещение. В отличие от беззаботно проводящих время молодых зверей, Буйволсон ощущал внутреннее беспокойство. Периодически он отрывался от экрана и обращал задумчивый взгляд на карту Зверополиса, на которой висели приколотые листы бумаги, исписанные размашистым почерком. Несколько надписей соединяли тонкие красные нитки. Так были обозначены пункты, где происходили громкие и тяжёлые события последних нескольких недель — убийство в Тундра-тауне, ограбление банка в Саванна-Централ и перестрелка полиции с членами банды «Чёрный череп» в одном из неблагополучных районов Зверополиса — в Хэппи-тауне. На месте района Луговые земли также был приколот лист с жирным восклицательным знаком и буквами «AD» — место покушения на Альвисса Дэнсмэйна. Ещё одно изображение было прикреплено к району Саванна-Централ — там был запечатлён, с небольшим свёртком в копыте, буйвол Конрад Роговски. Несколько нитей вели в Тундра-таун и сходились в одной точке, там, где виднелась фотография местного мафиози Бориса Козлова.

При взгляде на опасного для города зверя Буйволсон нахмурился, словно мощная фигура Козлова сейчас стояла перед его столом, и посмотрел на календарь, лежавший рядом с компьютером. Сегодняшний день был обведён красным карандашом — несколько часов назад два сотрудника полиции, Мартин Черногрив и Соломон Рыкингтон отправились на задание, и капитан ждал от них звонка и отчёта о выполнении приказа. Молодому льву и белому медведю было велено заснять встречу мафии Тундра-тауна и Конрада Роговски, о которой эти же сотрудники и узнали две недели назад. В этот вечерний час Буйволсон даже помыслить не мог о том, что сейчас и Мартина, и Соломона, уже убитых, преступники закапывают в холодную землю.

— Где их там носит? — буркнул себе под нос Буйволсон, когда выпил третью по счёту чашку кофе. Спустя минуту, которую уделил просмотру прогноза погоды, буйвол схватил телефон и набрал Соломона. Абонент был недоступен, то же самое прохладный женский голос сообщил при вызове Мартина Черногрива. Место встречи далеко от Зверополиса, связь там не очень хорошая, мелькнуло в голове Буйволсона. Но не успела мысль улетучиться, как аппарат зазвонил сам. С готовностью Буйволсон схватил смартфон — его вызывала супруга.

— Я скоро буду, — сообщил полицейский, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Гилберт ещё не вернулся?

— Звонил минуту назад, сказал, что выходит, — раздался в динамике голос Анабель. — Ужин скоро будет готов, Эд, я жду вас.

Буйволсон отсоединился и набрал номер Вальтера Звермайера.

— Да, шеф? — почти мгновенно снял трубку молодой тигр.

— Посмотри на мониторинге, где Рыкингтон и Черногрив, — последовало распоряжение. Примерно минуту Буйволсон дожидался ответа, слушая потрескивание и шорох, потом отдалённые радостные голоса. Послышался стук клавиш, затем Звермайер сообщил:

— Автомобиль на месте, у озера. Не отъезжали пока.

— Следи за ними, когда поедут — позвони.

Проведя в кабинете ещё несколько минут, Буйволсон тяжело вздохнул и, выключив компьютер, покинул кабинет. «Всё равно позвонят сами, не идиоты!», — решил капитан, запирая рабочее место на замок. Буйволсон решил дожидаться звонка дома — пустой желудок давал о себе знать. Попрощавшись с дежурным, Буйволсон пошёл к выходу, его шаги эхом разносились по огромному и пустому вестибюлю. Вскоре буйвол ехал по пустому проспекту, ярко освещаемому фонарями, равнодушным взором скользя по идущим по тротуарам гражданам и разнообразным вывескам на стенах домов. Автомобиль подъезжал к перекрёстку, над которым уже загорелся красный свет — капитану оставалось только ждать разрешения проезда. Он послушно начал притормаживать, и в этот момент дверь, над которой висела яркая вывеска с названием «Лосиные рога», распахнулась. Наружу выскочила группа зверей, которые развлекались в этом заведении, но сейчас на весёлую компанию они не были похожи. Громкие крики и ругань разносились над мостовой — под дверями клуба разворачивалась драка. Увидев, как молодой бурый медведь замахнулся пивной кружкой, чтобы ударить одного из зверей, Буйволсон быстро остановился, но не успел выскочить из машины, как раздался знакомый громкий голос:

— Не трогай его, Эрик!

В дверях появилась мощная широкоплечая фигура буйвола, который издал повелительный окрик. Толстый хищник обернулся и запустил тяжёлой ёмкостью в выскочившего на тротуар парня. Она попала ему точно в лоб, и юноша, охнув, схватился за вспыхнувшее острой болью место удара. С яростным рёвом Буйволсон, узнавший в молодом сородиче своего сына Гилберта, выскочил из машины.

— А ну разошлись, быстро! Полиция! — рявкнул капитан, подбежав к дерущимся. Не услышав крика отца, Гилберт набросился на медведя. Могучий кулак врезался в тёмную скулу противника и отправил его на холодный асфальт. Кричавшие что-то в поддержку Эрика лев и два леопарда сразу скрылись в недрах клуба, узнав подбегающего стража порядка, но появление Буйволсона не остановило ещё одного медведя. Крупный зверь отвесил младшему Буйволсону сильный пинок под зад.

— Назад, я сказал! — прорычал Буйволсон, хватая Гилберта за воротник тёмно-синей футболки, тесно облегающей массивное туловище, и оттаскивая от агрессивно настроенных медведей. — Вы что устроили? В полицию захотели?

Утирая с разбитых губ кровь, Эрик поднялся на толстые задние лапы. Он смерил двух буйволов злым взором и процедил, сплюнув им под ноги:

— Опять папаша тебе помог, рогатый!

— Чего ты сказал? — выпалил Гилберт и вновь устремился на хищника, вырвавшись из хватки отца. Быстро обойдя сына, Буйволсон встал между зверями.

— Успокоились, оба! — гаркнул капитан.

— Не суйся, коп-круторог, мы ещё не закончили! — прорычал Эрик и попытался оттолкнуть рогатое препятствие в сторону. — Не то и тебе отсыплю!

Буйволсон, с пышущей яростью мордой, достал из кобуры оружие с целью припугнуть зверя. Увидев массивный револьвер, Эрик попятился, а его сородич подобрал валяющуюся у порога большую кружку и мигом испарился, словно капля воды на раскалённой сковороде. Но, очевидно, алкоголь основательно ударил в мозгу хулиганистому Эрику, который решил так просто не сдаваться — рванувшись к полицейскому, он попытался выбить из его копыт оружие. И тут же пожалел об этом — перехватив мохнатую мускулистую лапу, буйвол вмиг вывернул её Эрику за спину. Медведь зарычал от боли:

— Отпусти!

— Да неужели? — рыкнул ему в ухо Буйволсон. — Ты напал на полицейского и его сына! У тебя будут большие проблемы, мальчишка!

— Отец, оставь его! — махнул копытом Гилберт, потирая ушибленную морду. — Он не в себе, он пьяный!

— А ты вообще молчи! — повернулся к сыну Буйволсон. — Марш в машину, дома поговорим!

Шумно дыша, Гилберт отошёл к автомобилю. Двери клуба вновь распахнулись, и наружу выбежала молодая буйволица. Пару мгновений её тревожный взгляд метался по сторонам и остановился на потиравшем лоб Гилберте. Девушка поспешила к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она у юноши, коснувшись копытом его плеча.

— Всё хорошо, Ники, — кивнул Гилберт.

Буйволсон тем временем надавил на лапу Эрика, вызвав пронзившую мощное тело волну боли, и приглушённым голосом спросил:

— Всё? Выбило хмель из пустой головы?

Не дожидаясь ответа, капитан оттолкнул от себя медведя, и тот шлёпнулся на тротуар, рядом со стеной дома. Глазами, сверкающими пьяной яростью, Эрик смерил обоих буйволов и, ткнув лапой в Гилберта, пророкотал:

— Ещё встретимся, Буйволсон!

— Вали отсюда! — шагнул к нему полицейский. — Ещё раз увижу пьяным — лично отволоку в вытрезвитель или в участок, там будешь отдыхать! Пошёл!

Топнув для убедительности копытом, буйвол проводил злым взглядом медленно удаляющегося и пошатывающегося Эрика. По пути он попытался снова обернуться, но потерял равновесие и с руганью свалился с лужу рядом с урной. Мощная грудь Буйволсона тяжело поднялась и опустилась в протяжном вздохе. Буйвол обернулся к стоящему у машины Гилберту.

— Я провожу Веронику домой, — сказал сын.

— Никаких «провожу»! — отрезал Буйволсон. — Садись.

Гилберт хотел было возразить, но одного взгляда отца было достаточно, чтобы сын покорно сел в салон. Быстро протопав по асфальту и проигнорировав девушку-буйволицу, капитан сел за руль и резко стартовал с места. Гилберт едва успел махнуть Веронике на прощание.

Взвизгнув шинами, автомобиль помчался по улицам. Сын хотел оправдаться перед отцом, но, увидев выражение его морды, поостерёгся — ярость, исходящая от могучего буйвола, была словно осязаемой. В салоне сгустилось тягостное молчание. Буйволсон крутил баранку, бугрившиеся под формой стальные мышцы выдавали его настроение.

Несколько минут отец с сыном молчали, затем Буйволсон резко свернул в один из переулков. Заглушив мотор, он обрушился на Гилберта:

— Ты что себе позволяешь, Гилберт?

— А ты зачем вмешался? — недовольно повернулся к отцу Гилберт, потирая копытом ушибленный лоб, где обещал вскочить синяк. — Знаешь, как он назвал Веронику?

Вероника Копыткинс, юная буйволица, совсем недавно переехала с семьёй в Зверополис и попала в тот же класс, где учился Гилберт. Молодой, сильный и симпатичный юноша, сын капитана полиции, сразу понравился ей, они встречались уже несколько месяцев.

— Неважно, как он назвал твою девушку! — ударил копытом по баранке Буйволсон. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил по этим клубам не шататься? Тебе в этом году школу заканчивать, а ты балбесничаешь!

— Лучше бы ты мимо проехал, — пробурчал Гилберт и поморщился от боли во лбу. — Без тебя Эрику смогу башку открутить.

— А если бы этот верзила был вооружён? — нахмурился отец. — Если бы я и вправду проехал мимо и не увидел драку?

— Если бы да кабы, в пасти выросли грибы! — огрызнулся парень. — Что ты вмешиваешься и выручаешь меня из переделок? Я сам могу постоять за себя!

— Ага, как же! — фыркнул отец. — Я ещё прошлый раз помню, когда ты чуть в больницу не попал по своей же глупости.

— Может, перестанешь капать мне на мозги? — вздохнул Гилберт. — Я не маленький мальчик, чтобы за мной следили, я учусь отлично, что вам ещё с мамой надо?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал грубить отцу, это раз! — отрезал Буйволсон. — Во-вторых, если у тебя каникулы, мог бы с нами на прошлых выходных к деду съездить, проведать его.

— У тебя выходные раз в два месяца бывают, — усмехнулся Буйволсон-младший. — Ты дома со своей службой почти не показываешься.

— И это только одна причина, по которой я не хочу видеть тебя полицейским.

— Мою жизнь строить мне, не тебе, — отрубил Гилберт. — Всё, поехали домой.

Остаток пути до дома оба буйвола проделали в молчании. Гилберт раздражённо сопел и мрачно смотрел в окно, не желая больше заговаривать с отцом. Глава семьи затронул больную мозоль Гилберта — юноша ещё с детских лет гордился тем, что его отец занимает столь высокий пост в Зверополисе, и во всём хотел походить на него. Но его желание нередко сталкивалось с открытым сопротивлением со стороны родителей, и Гилберт прочно занял свою позицию и не собирался отступать от неё ни на шаг. Он поклялся себе, что, когда окончит школу и колледж, поступит в полицейскую академию, как и отец в своё время. На этот счёт у Гилберта имелось своё мнение, которое никто не мог поколебать. Никто, особенно родители.

На четвёртом этаже красивого жилого дома приветливо светились яркими огнями большие окна квартиры Буйволсонов. Капитан не успел заглушить мотор, как раздался требовательный звонок. Велев Гилберту идти домой, Буйволсон принял вызов от Звермайера.

— Что-то странное, сэр, — пробормотал Вальтер. — Они как будто завели автомобиль и съехали прямо в озеро. И всё, сигнал пропал!

В голосе молодого тигра ощущалось беспокойство, которое передалось и Буйволсону. Велев Звермайеру ехать в здание Департамента, капитан развернулся и помчался туда же. К полицейскому участку вскоре ехали с разных районов города офицеры Гризелли, Носорожиц, Андерсен и МакРог.

***

 

Проводив недовольным взглядом отца, Гилберт сел на скамейку около дома и вдохнул полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух. Ему не хотелось идти домой и рассказывать матери о случившемся, в таком случае было не миновать ещё одной нотации о правильном поведении.

Дверь подъезда распахнулась, на крыльцо вышла старушка-броненосец, неся пакет с мусором.

— Опять молодёжь курит здесь! — недовольно пробурчала она, смерив Гилберта неодобрительным взглядом.

— Миссис Панцирис, вы опять меня не узнали, — печально улыбнулся Гилберт.

— Ох, Гилберт, прости, мальчик мой, не признала тебя, — всплеснула лапами броненосица. — Совсем слепая стала!

Бормоча себе под нос тоненьким голоском старушечий бред, соседка прошаркала в сторону мусорных баков. Гилберт уткнул взор в землю, изучая валяющиеся под ногами окурки и обрывки мусора, которые остались от вчерашних «посиделок» молодёжи. Лоб парня пересекла морщина — он думал о своём… Он бы мог провести больше времени с любимой девушкой, если бы не наглец Эрик и не вмешавшийся отец. Ладно одноклассник, он чувствует себя безнаказанным, а отец… «Во всех смыслах капитан полиции!» — мрачно подумал Гилберт и достал телефон.

— Всё хорошо, Гил? — едва раздался гудок, спросила Вероника.

— Я тебе с этим же вопросом звоню, — улыбнулся Гилберт. — Всё в порядке, как до дома дошла? Эрик больше не привязывался?

— При отце бы не посмел, — засмеялась девушка. — Папа почти сразу же после вашего отъезда меня подхватил и привёз домой.

— Слушай, Ники… — вздохнул Гилберт. — Ты извини за отца, не обращай внимания на него. Он только о работе и думает, сын как-то побоку.

— Он любит тебя, Гил, и волнуется за тебя, — буквально материнским тоном сказала Вероника.

— И меня прости, — снова вздохнул буйвол. — Я мог бы тебя проводить до дома.

— Не расстраивайся, Гил! — Гилберт даже почувствовал, как Вероника, держащая телефон, улыбнулась. — Ты хороший парень, да и не в последний раз мы с тобой виделись.

— Мои любимые слова, — тоже улыбнулся Гилберт. — Давай созвонимся, тогда снова встретимся и погуляем? Согласна?

Услышав от Вероники моментальное согласие, Гилберт с не сходящей с морды улыбкой открыл на телефоне «Muzzlebook». Злость на отца, он чувствовал, начинала испаряться. В этот момент послышался звук медленных шагов — кто-то шёл по тротуару к дому. Это была не старуха Панцирис — шаги были уверенные, а идущий не шаркал.

— Странное дело получается — такой сильный и красивый парень сидит у подъезда! — раздался весёлый мужской голос.

Гилберт поднял голову и сразу же почувствовал, как его сердце радостно забилось. К юноше приближался очень знакомый буйвол. В полумраке, рассеиваемом светом фонаря, его легко можно было принять за отца — та же могучая фигура, та же полицейская форма. Тёмная морда буйвола словно светилась широкой жизнерадостной улыбкой, в левом копыте он держал увесистую сумку.

— Таким красавцам надо среди девушек крутиться, а не тосковать на лавочках, — продолжал Рикард Буйволсон, в глазах его плясали весёлые огоньки. Гилберт мгновенно убрал телефон в карман и вскочил со скамейки.

— Здравствуй, дядя Рик! — воскликнул он и, в два прыжка преодолев расстояние до дядюшки, обнял его мощные плечи. Буйвол со смехом опустил сумку на асфальт.

— Привет, малыш, привет! — не менее горячо приветствовал Рикард племянника и потрепал его по затылку. — Как жизнь молодая?

— Всё так же, — ухмыльнулся племянник. — Дом — школа — дом, ничего лишнего, сейчас каникулы идут. Вот, отдыхаю!

— Ага, на скамеечке, у подъезда! — хихикнул Рикард и шутливо толкнул юношу кулаком. — Знаешь, чем в твоём возрасте на каникулах стоит заниматься, а?

— Ты в своём репертуаре, дядюшка! — хлопнул дядюшку по спине Гилберт. — Пошли домой, мама обрадуется тебе!

— Как отец живёт? — спросил Рикард, когда он и Гилберт поднимались на четвёртый этаж.

— Подхватил меня по дороге, высадил и поехал снова на работу, — юноша решил не вдаваться в подробности драки у клуба. — Весь в работе, как всегда. И мама тоже.

— Гулять ходил? — улыбнулся дядя. — Это правильно!

Оказавшись у стальной двери, Гилберт пошарил по карманам и, разочарованно выдохнув, сообщил:

— Ключ забыл!

Рикард нажал на кнопку звонка у двери. Через несколько мгновений заскрежетал замок, и женский голос произнёс:

— Эд, ты опять ключи забыл?

— А что, Эддрик до сих пор их забывает? — спросил Рикард, с задоринкой глядя в глаза возникшей на пороге Анабель. Глаза буйволицы расширились, и она встретила брата мужа счастливой улыбкой и объятиями. Ласково обняв Анабель за плечи, Рикард поцеловал её в обе щеки.

— Здравствуй, родная!

— Рик, сколько лет, сколько лет!.. — буйволица по-прежнему обнимала Рикарда. — Какими судьбами к нам?

— Я здесь по работе, — уже серьёзным голосом сказал буйвол. — Решил сразу к вам заехать. Иду и вижу — Гилберт сидит на скамье, будто ждёт кого-то. — Дядя подмигнул племяннику.

— А где папа? — повернулась к сыну мать.

— Высадил меня и поехал обратно на работу, ему позвонили, — пожал плечами Гилберт. Анабель только вздохнула и набрала номер мужа. Буйволсон не отвечал.

— Эд сказал, что ты приедешь, — уже на кухне сказала Анабель, накрывая на стол. — Мог забыть, он на работе в последние недели живёт.

Последняя фраза хозяйки прозвучала с видимым недовольством. Гилберт кивнул на слова матери и спросил:

— А что у тебя с работой?

— Приехал из Нью-Фэнгз по обмену сюда, к Эду, — принялся словоохотливо объяснять Рикард. — Наш капитан полиции, старый полосатый хрыч Джоэл Страйпс, вечно недоволен работой своего отдела. Отчитывает весь персонал на каждом брифинге, но постоянно подчёркивает то, что я работаю лучше всех. Прочит меня к себе в преемники! — на этих словах Рикард усмехнулся. — Чтобы к вашему уровню подтянуть нашу полицию, он отправил меня в Зверополис, так сказать, перенимать опыт, а туда уехал лев какой-то молодой, Клыкадо, кажется.

— Надолго? — спросила Анабель, ставя перед деверем тарелку с луковым супом.

— На два месяца, — ответил буйвол, проглотив несколько ложек ароматного яства. — Сначала мне предлагали работать у Альвисса Дэнсмэйна, он сам вроде бы был не против, но я давно не видел брата, поэтому всё согласовали с Эддриком. Как говорится, где родня, там и весёлая тусня! А ещё… — Рикард замялся и даже немного погрустнел. — Я соскучился по Миранде и Хирону, хочу и их повидать. Потому и приехал за несколько дней до начала работы здесь. Скоро будет два года, как мы развелись…

— А ты просто по обмену или с каким-то заданием? — поинтересовался Гилберт после того, как Рикард в молчании доел суп и получил кружку ароматного чая.

— И задание есть, только… в общем, дело важное, — неожиданно уклончиво ответил Рикард. Он не желал раскрывать некоторых причин своего приезда в Зверополис.

***

 

В кабинете Буйволсона снова горел свет, рядом со столом собрались МакРог, Андерсен, Гризелли и Носорожиц.

— Они точно никому из вас не звонили? — обводя суровым взглядом каждого подчинённого, спросил Буйволсон. После того как услышал странный отчёт Звермайера, капитан ощущал непонятную тревогу, постепенно усиливающуюся в его душе.

— Нет, шеф, — покачал головой Эрланд Гризелли, белый медведь.

— Покажи ещё раз. И масштаб увеличь, — велел Буйволсон сидящему за компьютером Звермайеру. Тот открыл карту Зверополиса и его района. Красными точками на нём были обозначены объекты мониторинга — весь транспорт, находившийся в подчинении капитана, был оснащён устройствами для слежения «Techno-Eye». И седаны, и внедорожники, и микроавтобусы — все полис-кары сейчас стояли на парковке около монументального здания полицейского департамента. Кроме одной машины, с номером «69IGU43».

— Мартин и Соломон уехали на этом седане, — пояснил Звермайер.

— Да ты не на парковку смотри, а на место встречи Козлова и Роговски! — велел Буйволсон.

— Вот! — ткнул в монитор лапой Вальтер. — Максимальное приближение, шеф. Смотрите сами, автомобиль будто в озере рядом с берегом. Последний сигнал был двадцать семь минут назад.

Буйволсон, нахмурившись, смотрел на точку, которой было отмечено транспортное средство, и лихорадочно соображал. Звонки не поступали ни от Мартина, ни от Соломона. В том районе, в сорока пяти милях от Зверополиса, покрытие сети было только рядом с водоёмом. Мысль о том, чтобы кто-то из офицеров мог отключить «Techno-Eye», Буйволсон сразу отмёл — никто из сотрудников не имел права на это. И он, и Звермайер, как ответственный за мониторинг транспорта, прекрасно это знали. И как бы ни хотелось Буйволсону признавать очевидный факт, он понял — у ребят что-то случилось, и это точно не поломка.

— Едем туда, — велел капитан.

Вскоре два полицейских автомобиля мчались по трассе Зверополис — Нью-Фэнгз, рассеивая фарами ночную тьму. В спешке Буйволсон оставил у себя в машине телефон, на который шли вызовы уже не только от жены, но и от брата с Гилбертом.

***

 

Ночная темень и густой мрак подступающего к территории склада леса окружили вышедших из машин полицейских. Все были с оружием наготове и с фонариками. Небольшой отряд во главе с Буйволсоном медленно подходил к месту недавней встречи бандитов. Лучи света выхватывали из темноты следы протектора, чётко выделявшиеся на земле.

— Смотрите по сторонам, — тихо велел Буйволсон. Шаг за шагом сотрудники приближались к большому сооружению, над дверью до сих пор горел фонарь. Каждый полицейский был напряжён и готов к возможной схватке с противником, который мог появиться неизвестно откуда, все органы чувств у каждого работали на пределе. Но около склада никого не было, никаких звуков не доносилось с его территории. Обыск внутри тоже не дал никаких результатов.

— Похоже, они уехали, — предположил Звермайер.

— Так, разделимся, — скомандовал Буйволсон. — Звермайер, Носорожиц и МакРог, идите к озеру и осмотрите место. Андерсен, Гризелли — пойдёте со мной.

— Помогите! — внезапно послышался женский голос. — Прошу, помогите!

Звери переглянулись друг с другом и осмотрелись по сторонам в поисках источника голоса. Обладающий острым слухом Эрланд Гризелли помчался к стене склада и поднял за ручку крышку люка, находившегося прямо в земле.

— Кто там? — окликнул его Андерсен, тоже белый медведь.

— Так, а ну-ка вылезай! — Эрланд нагнулся и вытащил наружу молодую львицу. Буйволсон, увидев незнакомку, бросился к ней.

— Ты кто такая? — рыкнул он и схватил львицу за плечи. Свет фонаря Андерсена скользнул по светлой мордочке хищницы, над её глазом темнело небольшое пятно крови. Очевидно, её кто-то ударил по голове. Судорожно вздохнув, львица пролепетала:

— Я… не знаю… что случилось… Где я? Кто вы?

— Полиция! — Буйволсон показал львице жетон. — А ты кто такая? Что здесь делаешь?

— Меня зовут Луцилла Фурадо, — представилась незнакомка и, поморщившись, осторожно дотронулась лапой до места удара. — Я… я просто гуляла здесь…

— Не ври! — грубо оборвал её Дэймон Андерсен. — Слишком далёкое место для пеших прогулок.

— Она из банды, я уверен, — прорычал Буйволсон и достал налапники. — А ну, признавайся, Луцилла Фурадо, где Роговски и «Чёрный череп»? Отвечай!

— Что вы… какой череп? Какой Роговски? — невнятно бормотала львица, чей взгляд, полный тревоги и страха, метался по мощным полицейским. — Я не знаю никого, честно.

Капитан с угрожающим видом шагнул к молодой особе. Львица при виде могучего буйвола попятилась в страхе.

— Конрад Роговски и Борис Козлов, — чеканя каждое слово, заговорил полицейский, — уехали отсюда совсем недавно, немногим больше часа назад. Ты не похожа на ту, которая просто так забрела сюда и решила погулять. Говори правду! Что видела? Или они тебя специально оставили дожидаться нас?

— Лучше ответь, — нахмурился Гризелли. — Мы ищем двух наших друзей, они были здесь недавно.

Грозный голос Буйволсона взвился к небу и разнёсся над складом. Глядя на зверя во все глаза, Луцилла тихо и путано начала рассказывать:

— Я… я заблудилась, сэр. В паре миль отсюда есть мелкая деревенька, я пошла в лес и зашла слишком далеко. Набрела на этот склад и увидела, как уезжает чёрная машина. Потом захотела… ну, по необходимости, понимаете… и увидела, как несколько зверей ведут белого медведя и льва.

— Никаких деревень здесь нет! — возмутился Андерсен.

— Куда их увели? — чуть не подпрыгнул на месте Буйволсон, не обратив внимание на восклицание Андерсена. — Куда?

Луцилла ткнула лапой в сторону дряхлого сарайчика и продолжила рассказ. Когда она замолчала, все — и Гризелли, и Буйволсон, и Андерсен — просто приросли к земле.

— Я затаилась за деревом, а потом… два тигра пошли за склад с лопатами, к ним позже пришли медведи. Позже услышала какие-то крики, затем выстрелы…

Не дослушав, Гризелли бросился к сараю с криком:

— Мартин! Соломон!

— А ну-ка пошли за мной! — велел Буйволсон и ухватил Луциллу за запястье. Но отчего-то сильная львица отказывалась следовать за буйволом и упиралась лапами в землю.

— Нет, не надо, там…

— Что там? — подошёл к ней Андерсен и грубо встряхнул за плечи. — Что?

— Шеф! Капитан, сюда, быстрее! — надрывно крикнул Гризелли. В его голосе было что-то такое, что заставило Андерсена и Буйволсона резко сорваться с места в сторону старой деревянной постройки. Едва полицейские заглянули внутрь, как капитан понял, что в голосе молодого медведя звучало потрясение и шок. И сразу увидел причину чувств — на грязном полу ярко выделялись в свете почти погасших керосиновых ламп две лужи крови и широкие красные полосы. Шагнув внутрь, Эрланд бессильно прислонился к стене и со стоном обхватил лапами виски. Буйволсон же отступил назад и стукнулся затылком о ветхий косяк.

— Не может быть… — вырвалось из его груди.

Андерсен, тоже деморализованный, повернулся к Луцилле и велел:

— Веди туда, где эти звери копали.

Луцилла послушно повела медведя склад. Гризелли, не вставая с пола, только прохрипел:

— Мартин… Соломон… нет!..

Буйволсон словно окаменел, превратился в изваяние, застывшим взором уставившись на кровь. В ушах звенело, в висках мелко-мелко застучали молоточки. Целых две минуты Буйволсон не мог произнести ни слова, пока не раздался истошный крик Андерсена из глубины леса:

— Капитан! Сюда!

Опасаясь того, что Дэймон нашёл самое страшное за эту ночь, Буйволсон развернулся, вылетел под сень мрака ночи и помчался на зов. Около небольшого холма между деревьями стоял на коленях Андерсен, его белая лапа что-то сжимала. Медведь медленно поднял её, и в свете фонаря Буйволсона блеснуло золото полицейского значка. Рядом, обхватив бока лапами, стояла Луцилла и тряслась, словно в ознобе. Свет фонариков Буйволсона и Андерсеня был направлен на находку, и никто не видел, что из глаз львицы текут слёзы. Не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний капитана, Андерсен принялся голыми лапами разрывать землю, и через несколько мгновений сердце медведя словно пропустило один удар. В холодной земле он наткнулся на плоть — это была ещё хранившая тепло жизни лапа несчастного Мартина Черногрива. Самые худшие опасения Буйволсона и его подчинённых подтвердились.

— Это Мартин… — чуть слышно прошептал Дэймон и медленно поднялся. Буйволсон достал рацию.

— Звермайер, — изменившимся до неузнаваемости голосом произнёс шокированный буйвол. — Быстро на склад! Мы нашли их. Они мертвы…

— Что там, капитан? — подбежал испуганный Гризелли. Вместо ответа Андерсен указал лучом фонаря на могилу с телами друзей. Увидев торчащую из земли львиную лапу, Гризелли закрыл глаза и упал на колени рядом с телом друга. Луцилла неожиданно повернулась и бросилась бежать в глубь леса.

— Стоять! — взревел Буйволсон, хватаясь за оружие. Звучные хлопки двух выстрелов разорвали тишину, пули со свистом пролетели мимо. Буйвол и вскочивший Гризелли бросились за беглянкой. Не заметив в темноте камень, Буйволсон споткнулся об него и упал мордой в землю, львица тем временем успела скрыться между деревьями. Эрланд продолжал гнаться за Луциллой, но где ему, весьма корпулентному медведю, угнаться за гибкой и грациозной львицей! Только тонкий и длинный хвост мелькнул в свете фонарика и исчез. В ярости Гризелли выстрелил в то место, где буквально секунду назад была хищница.

Через час с небольшим к складу подъезжали остальные полицейские из отдела Буйволсона и два микроавтобуса. Примчавшиеся на зов шефа Звермайер, Носорожиц и МакРог помогли выкопать Мартина с Соломоном и вытащить их из леса, и сейчас запачканные в крови и земле друзья лежали рядом с сараем, где их и убили. Носороги обменивались друг с другом мрачными взглядами, Звермайер сидел, прислонившись к стене склада и опустив голову. Дверь одного полицейского седана распахнулась, и оттуда выскочил молодой черногривый лев-полицейский — младший брат Мартина, Рагнар.

— Мартин! — С этим криком он помчался к сараю, где недалеко от стены лежала страшная находка. Звермайер поднялся навстречу другу.

— Раг, лучше тебе не видеть… — попытался остановить молодой тигр Рагнара.

— Пропусти! — оттолкнул Вальтера лев и сразу увидел труп брата. На несколько мгновений Рагнара словно парализовало, сердце ухнуло вниз при виде родного льва. На подгибающихся лапах младший Черногрив дошёл до тела и, не в силах стоять, рухнул на колени рядом с ним.

— Мартин… Мартин! — взмолился Рагнар и приподнял голову льва, словно ожидая ответа, словно веря, что Мартин сейчас откроет глаза. Однако несчастный офицер уже не мог слышать отчаянного зова Рагнара. Не в силах владеть собой, полицейский уткнулся мордой в грудь брата и заплакал. В нос ему ударил запах крови и земли.

— За что, братишка?.. — стонал Рагнар между всхлипываниями. — За что?..

Остальные сотрудники полиции, окружив убитых и плачущего льва, сочувственно молчали. Звермайер подошёл к другу и осторожно положил лапу на его плечо. Всхлипывающий Рагнар поднял морду, залитую потёками слёз, затем медленно встал. Не находя слов сочувствия от шока, Вальтер обнял Рагнара. Буйволсон с рычанием подскочил к стене и в бессильной злобе ударил по ребристой поверхности кулаком со всей силы. Но даже сильная боль разбитого до крови копыта не смогла заглушить чувство тяжёлой утраты.

…Домой Буйволсон попал почти в два ночи, когда все спали. Не раздеваясь, он прошёл в ванную и пустил воду. Сунул кровоточащее копыто под холодную струю и, чувствуя, как в груди что-то больно сжимается, уставился на своё отражение. Зеркало бесстрастно отразило серую морду буйвола, запачканную грязью. Из холла послышались шаги, и дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. Появившаяся на пороге Анабель хотела было с упрёками обратиться к супругу, но, увидев его перевёрнутое выражение морды и красные капли, ярко выделяющиеся на белой кафельной плитке, осеклась.

— Что случилось, Эд? — испуганно спросила Анабель, задержав взгляд на травмированном копыте. — Ты ранен? Ну что ты молчишь?!

Не обращая внимания на встревоженное восклицание жены, Буйволсон молча выключил воду и вышел в коридор. После такой страшной поездки даже встреча с Рикардом, которого разбудил приезд старшего брата, не показалась ему тёплой и радостной. Капитан, плохо осознавая, что делает, обнял Рикарда, не слушая его приветствия и испуганно-суетливый голос Анабель, а перед глазами стояла одна и та же картина — бездыханные Мартин и Соломон, лежащие рядом друг с другом, оба в крови и земле.

***

 

Запыхавшаяся от долгого бега Луцилла выбежала на дорогу. Буквально через пару минут рядом с ней притормозил старый потрёпанный пикап. Львица села на пассажирское сиденье и повернулась к шофёру.

— Полиция приехала почти сразу, — сообщила она.

Зверь достал сигарету и чиркнул зажигалкой. Вспышка огня озарила морду Конрада Роговски.

— Они знали о встрече, Конрад, — сказала Луцилла. — Меня чуть не поймали, я едва смогла убежать.

Роговски затянулся и, выдохнув дым, нажал на педаль газа. Дребезжа всеми внутренностями, пикап достаточно бодро покатил в сторону Зверополиса.

— Что ты молчишь, Конрад? — повысила голос Луцилла.

— Кто-то выдал информацию о моей встрече с Козловым полиции, — прохрипел Роговски, снова делая затяжку. — А ты, — он повернулся к львице и осклабился, — неплохо справилась с ролью пленницы!

— Что нам делать? — спросила Луцилла через пару минут.

— Действовать дальше, — ответил Роговски и выбросил окурок в окно. — Сама знаешь, что все распоряжения идут выше, от Рори.


	3. Глава вторая. Тундра-таун

— Эд, не молчи, пожалуйста! Скажи, что произошло.

Буйволсон молча стоял на балконе, пустым и безразличным взором глядя на небоскрёбы, шпили которых уверенно смотрели в ночное небо. Необъятный купол тёмной синевы был усеян мириадами подмигивающих звёзд. Позади буйвола стояли, обмениваясь непонимающими взглядами, Рикард и Анабель. Буйволица решительно переступила через порог, отделяющий балкон от кухни, и, схватив мужа за плечи, развернула его мордой к себе.

— Что случилось? — снова спросила она.

С трудом подняв взгляд на жену, Буйволсон охрипшим голосом произнёс:

— Они погибли… их убили.

— Кого — их, Эд? — шагнул к брату Рикард. Эддрик только болезненно поморщился и вновь отвернулся от родных, уставившись на перила балкона. В этот момент Рикард ухватил Буйволсона за локоть и потащил внутрь квартиры.

— Так, — решительным тоном произнёс он, подталкивая Буйволсона к столу, — садись. Пока не расскажешь, что произошло, откуда ты вернулся с такой перевёрнутой мордой и разбитым в кровь копытом, спать не уйдёшь!

Буйволсон никак не мог избавиться от ужасной картины, которая по-прежнему продолжала будоражить его сознание. Он не испытывал никакого желания озвучивать всё, что ему пришлось перенести на протяжении этих часов. Пересказать все события — волнения, спасение сына и прекращение драки, поездку за город и обнаружение тел Соломона и Мартина, — значило пережить их заново. Кроме постепенно захватывающего душу чувства вины за смерть подчинённых, Буйволсон испытывал страшную усталость. Казалось, даже его могучие плечи поникли под грузом навалившихся проблем. Он поднял голову и встретился с непривычно суровым взглядом жены и не менее твёрдым — Рикарда.

— Давай, рассказывай всё, — велел он.

— Надо было отправить с ребятами ещё кого-нибудь, — с тяжёлым вздохом закончил тяжёлое повествование Буйволсон. К тому времени Анабель обработала мужу разбитый кулак и забинтовала его. — Тогда у Мартина с Соломоном был бы шанс спастись. Сейчас они были бы со своими семьями.

— Соломон… — покачал головой Рикард, пребывая в шоке от услышанного. — Я же с ним в одном классе учился. А после окончания академии мы только два раза и встречались. Бедняга… так и не довелось увидеться с ним…

Не найдя слов для ответа, Буйволсон подпёр лоб здоровым копытом. Рикард дотронулся до плеча брата.

— Не смей винить себя в их смерти, Эд, — произнёс он негромко. — Они выполняли твой приказ. Я тоже, как и ты, полицейский, у нас везде сплошь и рядом такое. Мартина я не знал так хорошо, но они с Соломоном погибли при исполнении служебного долга, разделив призвание и участь. Подумай, вероятно, за ними могли следить.

— От твоих слов и моих дум им сейчас ни холодно ни жарко, — мрачно буркнул Буйволсон. — Как я буду смотреть в глаза их родным?

Достаточно было одного этого вопроса, чтобы подчеркнуть всё душевное состояние Буйволсона на этот момент. Он, как капитан полиции, нёс ответственность за жизнь каждого своего сотрудника, понимал, что в случае потери хотя бы одного полицейского ему придётся держать ответ перед семьёй погибшего. За столько лет службы Буйволсон слышал о себе много далеко не самого приятного. И пусть долгие годы работы закалили его, сделали из молодого и зелёного младшего офицера жёсткого и принципиального начальника, каждый раз, когда Буйволсон выражал семьям павших соболезнования, в груди его больно кололо. Анабель, ужаснувшаяся после рассказа мужа, медленно встала и, взяв со стола грязную посуду, положила её в мойку.

— Ложись лучше спать, Эд, — тихо сказала она. — Я жду тебя.

Обняв и поцеловав мужа в успокоение, опечаленная буйволица вышла из кухни.

— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал, Эд, — тихо произнёс Рикард спустя несколько мгновений. — Очередной бандит, возомнивший себя грозой Зверополиса. Сколько таких было у тебя?

Буйволсон медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на брата. Серая морда его выражала серьёзность и готовность помочь.

— Я ведь приехал к тебе по обмену, на место твоего Клыкадо. Так что фактически я твой подчинённый, и я помогу поймать тебе этих ублюдков, убивших Соломона с Мартином. Мы справимся, Бого, вот увидишь!

Буйволсон слабо улыбнулся, услышав кличку детства. Когда-то давно Зигвард, отец братьев, читал Эду и Рику сказку про буйволёнка Бого, нашедшего клад с волшебными монетами. Заглянув в книжку, младший брат заметил, что Эд чем-то смахивал на героя истории. С тех пор Рикард и стал называть так брата. Сначала она раздражала маленького Буйволсона, потом он привык.

— Ладно, — Эддрик выпрямился, затем, выдавив улыбку, хлопнул брата по спине. — Теперь ты рассказывай — как живёшь?

***

 

Рикард лежал на разостланном диване в гостиной, слушая, как мерно тикают часы. На тёмно-зелёных занавесках играли блики ночного Зверополиса. Несмотря на позднее время, буйвол не спал — сказывалось потрясение от рассказа брата о гибели одноклассника. Соломон был бы рад встретить старого друга… «Вот и увиделись мы с тобой…» — печально подумал Рикард. Но была и ещё одна причина для бодрствования — та самая причина приезда, о которой Эддрику не нужно было знать. Младший брат дожидался, когда хозяева уснут. Услышав доносившийся из-за стены храп Буйволсона, Рикард осторожно поднялся. Диван тут же отозвался тихим скрипом, и буйвол насторожился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы проснулись супруги или Гилберт.

Рикард достал из-под подушки телефон как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть пришедшее SMS-сообщение. Его текст сразу высветился на дисплее.

«Жду тебя. Приезжай быстрее».

Рикард поспешно оделся, стараясь создавать при этом как можно меньше шума. Потом вышел в коридор и остановился рядом с дверью супружеской спальни. Оттуда не слышалось никаких звуков, кроме пришедшего на смену храпу глубокому и мерному дыханию. Рикард вздохнул.

«Прости, Эд, — печально подумал он. — Об этом тебе не надо знать. Пока не надо».

Взяв запасной ключ, что дал ему брат, Рикард медленно вышел из квартиры и тихо запер за собой дверь. Он быстро спустился по лестнице на улицу и, увидев остановившееся на другой стороне такси, махнул копытом. Рикард сел на переднее сиденье, и водитель-зебра после широкого зевка спросил:

— Куда едем в такое время?

— Тундра-таун, — не колеблясь, сообщил Рикард. — Езжай быстрее.

— Помёрзнуть захотелось? — спросил зебра спустя несколько минут. — Не очень приятно в такое время.

— Сделай милость, — повернулся к нему буйвол, — следи за дорогой молча.

Зебра недовольно покачал головой и увеличил скорость. Автомобиль поворачивал с улицы на улицу, с каждой секундой приближаясь к Тундра-тауну. Рикард молча смотрел по сторонам, восхищаясь красотой Зверополиса, где он не был столько времени. Справа от шоссе возвышались освещаемые далёкими огнями высокие песчаные дюны и скалы — дорога извилистой лентой вилась неподалёку от Сахара-сити. Несколько раз водитель пытался завести с Рикардом необременительный разговор, но буйвол не был настроен поддерживать беседу. Махнув копытом на бесплодные попытки, зебра только вздохнул. Шоссе вело к огромной стене, ограждающей Центральный район и Сахара-сити от Тундра-тауна. Могучая конструкция из бетона и стали, отделяющая районы — разные среды обитания — тянулась к морю.

Наёмный экипаж подъехал к тоннелю, связывающему Центр с холодным микрорайоном мегаполиса. Над въездом светилась огромная вывеска, многочисленные огни освещали буквы, складывающиеся в слова «Добро пожаловать в Тундра-таун». Несмотря на поздний час, из района вереницей тянулись автомобили, каждый из которых останавливался около контрольно-пропускного пункта. Зебра остановился рядом с будкой контролёров, где сидели два гепарда. Один из них поднялся навстречу и вышел на дорогу.

— Предъявите документы, сэр, — вежливо, но настойчиво потребовал он.

— Маркус, ты меня третий раз за два дня проверяешь! — фыркнул зебра, на что гепард чуть улыбнулся.

— Прости, Винс, но по ночам у нас инструкции, — сообщил зверь.

— Ах да, конечно, — пробормотал Винс и покорно достал из бардачка документы. Второй гепард тем временем осмотрел машину с помощью детектора. Рикард кивнул в знак приветствия, но патрульный не обратил на это внимания.

— Всё в порядке, проезжай, — махнул лапой Маркус, когда его напарник закончил осмотр. Автомобиль въехал в тоннель, освещённый яркими фонарями. Даже сквозь мерный шум двигателя Рикард слышал, как гудят над головой мощные генераторы, регулирующие температуру воздуха в Тундра-тауне. Ледяной район встретил Винса и Рикарда холодным воздухом и серебристым мерцанием огней, заливающим простирающийся вдаль целый мир льда и снега. Рикард даже в машине почувствовал, как похолодало, и накинул предусмотрительно взятый из вещей пиджак.

— Какой адрес? — повернулся к буйволу Винс.

— Айс-Лайн, двести пятьдесят семь, — последовал ответ. Что-то в морде Винса дрогнуло, и от внимания Рикарда это не ускользнуло. Таксист увеличил скорость. Через десять минут пассажир был доставлен в пункт назначения. Рикард достал из кармана пиджака бумажник и вытащил оттуда купюру.

— Не надо, — суетливо отмахнулся Винс.

— Ты проехал через половину города, — удивился Рикард.

— Я не беру деньги с мафии, — отрезал зебра.

— Я похож на бандита? — саркастически фыркнул буйвол. Не ответив, Винс резко развернулся и был таков. Рикард пожал плечами и пошёл к большому двухэтажному дому с эркерами и широким крыльцом. На втором этаже ярко светились окна, в их сиянии серебрились свисавшие с крыши сосульки. На ступенях крыльца стояли два больших белых медведя в чёрных костюмах, ещё один маячил внутри охранной будки. Завидев подходящего Рикарда, зверь открыл окно и крикнул:

— Стой на месте!

— Я к Козлову, он ждёт меня, — ответил Рикард. — Пропусти.

— Стой здесь, — поднял лапу медведь и схватил трубку старинного телефона. Рикард сложил копыта на массивной груди в ожидании пропуска.

— Понял, — кивнул медведь, затем сунул лапу под стол. Раздался протяжный писк, что-то щёлкнуло, и стальная калитка распахнулась. Уверенной походкой Рикард вошёл внутрь двора, покрытого снегом. По бокам широкой дорожки стояли искусственные клумбы с цветами изо льда. Ночи в Тундра-тауне холодны, и буйвол чувствовал, что ему прохладно даже в тёплом пиджаке. Стоящие на крыльце медведи, неуклюже ступая мощными лапами, спустились к подходящему Рикарду, один из них достал металлоискатель. Широкие дубовые двери распахнулись, явив ещё одного сородича охранников. Хозяин особняка был гораздо мощнее и чуть ли не на голову выше всех остальных. Суровое выражение на широкой белой морде, сдвинутые кустистые чёрные брови, плотная чёрная водолазка под такого же цвета костюмом, облегающим могучее туловище, массивная золотая цепь на толстой шее, сверкающий рубиновый перстень на левой лапе… Борис Козлов, сцепив лапы в замок, смотрел на приближающегося Рикарда.

— Убери, — лениво велел мафиози охраннику. Медведь покорно спрятал металлоискатель за пазуху. Рикард поднялся на крыльцо и остановился перед Козловым, глядя на него снизу вверх. Криво усмехнувшись, Борис протянул лапу для пожатия. Не обратив внимания на приветствие, Рикард спросил:

— Зачем ты вызвал меня в такое время?

— Есть разговор, — пробасил Козлов, движением лапы приглашая следовать внутрь дома. Рикард двинулся за хозяином, сверля его широкую спину и затылок взглядом. Звери прошли через холл, отделанный разнообразными породами дерева. На стенах прихожей висело несколько картин, полы были устланы роскошными тёмно-коричневыми коврами с белой каймой по краям. Потолок холла терялся далеко вверху, с него свисала огромная бронзовая с позолотой люстра, выполненная в необычном стиле. Рикард только подивился фантазии её изготовителя. «Вот тебе и быт мафиози!» — подумал он, продолжая идти за Козловым. Медведь и его гость поднялись по лестнице, которую также устилал ковёр, но без белых полос. Снова коридор, снова картины в золотых багетах, слабо мерцающие настенные бра, чередующиеся с большими восковыми свечами… Козлов распахнул двустворчатую дубовую дверь, впуская в просторный кабинет Рикарда. Он осмотрелся. Целую стену помещения занимал гигантский шкаф, заставленный книгами, около окна — барная стойка. В углах, по обе стороны от дверей, — два больших и мягких кресла. Напротив шкафа стоял диван в тон креслам, два ярда отделяли его от тихо потрескивающего большого искусственного камина. Поперёк комнаты стоял длинный стол с рядами стульев, поставленный вплотную к столу, за которым, как Рикард догадался, обычно сидел Козлов. Похоже, члены мафии собирались здесь. В кабинете витал запах дорогого коньяка, сигар и ещё чего-то незнакомого, но приятного. Наверное, так пахнет роскошь или богатство.

— Садись рядом, — велел Козлов. Рикард вытащил один из стульев и уселся около стола Бориса. Тот достал из барной стойки штоф и два пузатых фужера-снифтера — и только потом сел на своё место.

— Будешь? — спросил Козлов, наливая в оба бокала жидкость янтарного цвета.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Рикард.

— Ну, как знаешь, — хмыкнул медведь и начал методично побалтывать снифтер, согревая коньяк.

— Не тяни время, Борис, Эд меня может хватиться, — хлопнул копытом по бедру Рикард.

Козлов поднёс фужер к пасти и разом проглотил его содержимое. Довольно выдохнув, он отставил пустой бокал в сторону и воззрился на своего гостя. Молчание Козлова стало раздражать буйвола.

— Скажи сразу, Борис, Мартин и Соломон — твоих лап дело? — глядя в глаза Козлову, спросил Рикард.

— Кто? — с неподдельным интересом переспросил Козлов.

— Два полицейских из отдела моего брата были убиты сегодня ночью, — отчеканил Рикард, подавшись на стуле вперёд. — А несколько часов назад ты вернулся со встречи с Роговски.

Медведь, подносивший к губам второй бокал, чуть не вылил коньяк себе на грудь.

— Быстро ты узнал про встречу, Рик, — с потрясением и долей восхищения произнёс хозяин. — Но я не убивал никого из полицейских, мне нет смысла марать лапы об копов Буйволсона. Что бы там ни произошло, я уже уехал к тому времени. Но как ты узнал о моей встрече с этим ублюдком?

— Как и у нас в Нью-Фэнгз, в Зверополисе весь полицейский транспорт отслеживается с помощью мониторинга, — пояснил Рикард. — Эд насторожился, увидев, что что-то не так, и уехал со своими ребятами туда. Там и нашли Соломона с Мартином. Убитых!

Козлов нахмурился. Рикард выжидающе смотрел на медведя, ожидая, когда в его голове завершится мыслительный процесс.

— А откуда Буйволсон узнал про встречу? — поинтересовался медведь.

— Брось, Козлов! — махнул копытом Рикард и оскалился, обнажив белые зубы. — Эддрик умный полицейский, и его ребята тоже не лыком шиты. А за этим «Черепом» они охотятся уже давно. Эд мне рассказал и про покушение на другого капитана полиции. Он уверен, что это твоих лап дело.

— А в том, что я не Борис Козлов, а Вигмар Дарктайгер, он не уверен? — издевательски фыркнул медведь и рассмеялся. Раскаты хохота несколько мгновений разносились по большому кабинету, затем Козлов оборвал смех и вновь свёл брови к переносице. Взгляд его ярко-синих глаз вонзился в Рикарда, словно острый кинжал. — Не надо делать из меня убийцу, Рикард! Я тебя позвал сюда не для того, чтобы ты бросался ничем не обоснованными обвинениями, а по делу!

— По какому? — сварливо спросил буйвол и скривился. — Хочешь посвятить меня в свою контрабанду алмазов в восхитительном и вкусном борще?

В следующий миг Рикард пожалел о сказанном — Козлов с несвойственной для него резкостью вскочил с кресла и, схватив Рикарда за грудки, легко приподнял его над полом на дюйм-другой. Медведь был чуть ли на фут выше Рикарда и намного сильнее.

— Не надо. Со мной. Шутить! — прорычал медведь, с каждым словом встряхивая Рикарда. — Заткнись и слушай.

— Пусти! — прохрипел буйвол, жадно хватая пастью воздух. Козлов резко разжал лапы, и Рикард плюхнулся на деревянный пол, больно стукнувшись коленями. Потирая шею и тяжело дыша, он поднялся на ноги и сел обратно на стул. На язык Рикарда просилось множество нецензурных слов, но, встретившись с угрожающим взором небесно-голубых глаз, он не без труда сдержался. Окажись на его месте Эддрик, вот уж от кого Козлов получил бы по полной программе!

— Следи за языком, Рикард, особенно при разговоре со мной, — ткнул его лапой в грудь Козлов. — Я не намерен терпеть насмешек! А теперь слушай меня.

В этот момент дверь кабинета отворилась, внутрь заглянул молодой медведь, очень похожий на Козлова. То же крупное тело, те же яркие глаза, но брови не такие густые — несомненно, его сын.

— Что за крики, отец? — зевая, недовольно поинтересовался он.

— Всё в порядке, Моррис, — выдавил улыбку Козлов и потрепал Рикарда по плечу. — Старый приятель, мы с ним давно не виделись! Иди, спи, сынок.

Пожав плечами, Моррис скрылся за дверью. Козлов выразительно посмотрел на Рикарда и указал на только что закрывшуюся массивную дубовую филёнку.

— Вот кто меня сейчас больше всего беспокоит, гораздо больше Роговски, — сообщил медведь. — Моррис.

Рикард вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Мои медведи не раз замечали слежку за моим сыном, — ответил на немой вопрос Борис. — Около месяца назад я видел одного странного типа бомжеватого вида неподалёку от моего ресторана. Мешковатый плащ с капюшоном, слишком большой по размеру, запятнанный, как с вшивой помойки, его полы подметают асфальт… На следующий день этот зверь заявился туда снова, уже пытался войти в само заведение. Охранники надавали ему зуботычин и выставили вон. И знаешь, что ещё? У меня полно своих зверей не только в Тундра-тауне, но и в нашей полиции, так что…

— Ближе к делу! — поторопил Козлова Рикард.

— Вскоре после этого Моррис обедал с Сесилией, своей девушкой, в Центральном районе. Я тоже был там по делам. И опять увидел его, этого неведомого зверя. Мне не нравилось, что я встречаю его уже третий раз, и решил поймать его. Но он оказался шустрым! — рыкнул Козлов и ударил кулаком по столешнице. Снифтеры, стоящие на ней, подпрыгнули, один из них чуть не опрокинулся. — Успел скрыться в метро, оно было в соседнем доме, и запер за собой дверь, падаль! Когда мы ворвались внутрь, его и след простыл. Но это не всё, Рик.

Козлов был хорошим рассказчиком и остановился на самом интересном месте. Рикард, не выдержав, топнул копытом:

— Да говори ты уже!

— У меня есть видеозапись с камер наблюдения из Луговых земель, — продолжил Борис. — В объектив одной из них попал тот самый бродяжка. Сделал вид, как будто ему стало дурно, он прислонился к автомобилю. Через несколько минут машина взорвалась. Как выяснилось, она принадлежала капитану Дэнсмэйну. Запись отдам тебе, передашь брату. Если спросит, откуда она у тебя, придумаешь ответ. Ты ведь теперь у Буйволсона как подчинённый! — На этих словах Борис самодовольно ухмыльнулся, но эти слова заставили Рикарда напрячься. Тут же он понял всё.

— Значит, обмен сотрудниками состоялся с твоей подачи? — поразился буйвол.

— Ага, — кивнул Козлов. — Я давно на короткой лапе со старым полосатым хрычом, как ты его называешь. Вот он и предложил как вариант — послать тебя в Зверополис.

— Почему Страйпс ничего мне не сказал?

— Скажет сейчас, — сказал медведь и потыкал в дисплей смартфона. Рикард смотрел на Козлова со всё более возрастающим изумлением. Сейчас? Он не оговорился, и Джоэл Страйпс, капитан полиции Нью-Фэнгз, действительно здесь?

— Зайди на минуту, — коротко велел Козлов, и Рикард обернулся к двери в ожидании своего шефа. Через несколько мгновений створка отворилась, на пороге стоял высокий пожилой тигр. Сейчас на капитане Страйпсе не было привычной полицейской формы, он был одет в обычный спортивный костюм. На морде тигра, покрытой несколькими шрамами, появилась извиняющаяся полуулыбка.

— Здравствуй, Рик, — Страйпс подошёл к буйволу и Козлову.

— Вы объясните, что происходит? — вскочил со стула Рикард. — Почему в это нужно было впутывать меня?

— Борис здорово помог мне несколько месяцев назад, а фактически — спас мне жизнь, — с этими словами тигр подошёл к медведю, который был чуть ли не в два раза крупнее его самого, и похлопал по плечу. — Теперь моя очередь платить по счетам. Часть банды «Чёрный Череп» оседала в это время в моём городе, а сейчас, благодаря Борису, остались недобитки. Сам он приехал ко мне неделю назад и сообщил о проблеме. Роговски хочет как-то использовать Морриса против него, но не может к нему подобраться. К твоему брату Козлов обращаться не собирался, прекрасно понимая, что Эддрик пошлёт его куда подальше или арестует прямо в кабинете.

— А вы, — до Рикарда постепенно дошла суть, — хотите использовать меня против Эда?

— Да что ты, что ты! — замахал лапами Страйпс. — Не было даже в мыслях! Я понял, какая опасность может грозить молодому медведю и его отцу. Но не люблю оставаться в долгу, я многим обязан хозяину этого дома. Вот и порекомендовал ему тебя как одного из лучших сотрудников. Мы и с Эддриком давно общаемся, а к приезду Бориса я уже знал о покушении на Дэнсмэйна. Пусть они оба не всегда ладят друг с другом, но, когда полиции грозит опасность, они объединятся. Полицейская солидарность, Рик, сам понимаешь!

Рикард, слушавший пространную речь начальника, только кивнул, понимая, что Страйпс говорит правду. Но покоя ему не давало случившееся с двумя молодыми сотрудниками.

— Опасность уже подкралась, — сердито сообщил Рикард. — Сегодня поздно вечером Роговски и Козлов встречались за городом, а после того, как он уехал, двух ребят, которых Эддрик отправил следить за бандой, убили. И закопали там же, он сам два часа назад вернулся, просто чёрный весь.

— Он подозревает меня, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, произнёс медведь. — Но его мнение изменится, когда он получит видеозапись. И мне точно нет смысла убивать полицейских, я знаю в полиции многих. Большая часть из них достойны уважения.

— Эй! — Рикард ткнул копытом в грудь Козлова. — Ты сам сказал, что у тебя много зверей на твоей «службе», так что подозрений это с тебя не снимает.

— Так, успокойтесь, — поднял лапы Страйпс, видя, что Козлов вновь решил осадить Рикарда гневной тирадой. — У меня нет сомнений, что покушение на Дэнсмэйна и сегодняшнее двойное убийство — дело копыт Роговски. Так что, Рик, перестань косо смотреть на Бориса. У вас общий враг.

— Один вопрос остался — зачем ты приезжал к Роговски? — спросил Рикард.

— Эта сволочь меня шантажирует, — вскипел Козлов. Страйпсу и его подчинённому показалось, что в его глазах полыхнуло пламя. — Не спрашивай почему, это наши счёты. Когда узнаю, что он действительно следит за Моррисом и мной, он своё получит!

На несколько мгновений в кабинете повисло молчание, и первым заговорил Рикард:

— Чувствую, что пути мафии и полиции скоро переплетутся ещё сильнее.

Козлов промолчал, но его сурово нахмуренные брови выдавали одно — в голове зверя была та же мысль. Грузно поднявшись с кресла, он вновь наполнил бокалы коньяком и протянул один из них Джоэлу. Тигр поспешно отказался:

— Я за рулём.

— Джоэл, если будет информация — звони, — велел Козлов Страйпсу и выпил коньяк. — И жду тебя через неделю.

— Отдай запись, Борис, — вспомнил Рикард.

— Вы верите ему, сэр? — уже на улице спросил буйвол, поёживаясь от холода. Он со Страйпсом шёл к его автомобилю, припаркованному неподалёку. Тигру холодно не было, крепкое тело согревал густой мех.

— Сам знаешь, Козлов — неприятный тип, — кивнул начальник, — но он надёжный помощник. А если ему так просто отказать или прервать дело, когда оно наполовину сделано — будут неприятные последствия. Он очень влиятелен, очень!

Рикард промолчал.

— Если Эд узнает о том, что я связан с Козловым, он меня просто убьёт, — проговорил он, когда Страйпс уже выехал из ледяного Тундра-тауна в Центральный район. Сразу же на смену морозу пришло приятное тепло.

— Спрячь запись до нужного момента, — посоветовал тигр. — Потом и отдашь.

— Сэр, может, хотя бы вы расскажете мне всё? — спросил Рикард. — Если меня выбрали вы, то я должен быть в курсе.

— Рик, поверь, — повернулся к нему Страйпс, — это не объяснить в двух словах. Я через неделю снова приеду сюда, тогда всё тебе и расскажу. Обещаю, Рик.

Джоэл довёз Рикарда до дома старшего брата и уехал домой. Буйвол как можно тише открыл дверь и вошёл в тёмную прихожую. Едва слышно прокравшись по коридору, он благополучно добрался до гостиной, лёг на диван и вздохнул с облегчением. Ночная встреча прошла успешно, часть задания шефа выполнена, но Рикарда грызла совесть из-за того, что он вынужден обманывать брата. Он понимал, что Эддрику суждено будет узнать правду, он предвидел его реакцию — и в то же время боялся её. Снаружи уже светало, краешек неба стало золотить солнце. Осталось спать совсем немного, и Рикард, спрятав маленькую кассету с записью под диван, повернулся на бок и почти мгновенно заснул. Ему показалось, что голова едва коснулась подушки, как его уже будил брат.

— Плохо выглядишь, — уже за столом с сочувствием промолвил Рикард, глядя на Буйволсона. Он действительно выглядел помятым и пришибленным.

— Сейчас наверняка уже весь город гудит об убийстве, — глухо сказал капитан, делая громадный глоток кофе. Буйвол неловко держал кружку в левом копыте. По телевидению действительно передавали новости об убийстве несчастных Мартина и Соломона за Зверополисом. Буйволсон тяжело вздохнул, думая о том, что сейчас могут испытывать жена и четырнадцатилетний сын Соломона, если они слышат этот ужас, о том, что сейчас думает Рагнар, брат Мартина…

— Где сейчас ребята? — поинтересовался Рикард.

— В нашем морге, — последовал тихий ответ. — Послезавтра будем готовить похороны.

Репортаж о двойном убийстве закончился, зато, услышав следующую новость, Рикард просто окаменел. Шерсть на затылке и между рогами встала дыбом, по спине побежали мурашки, а желудок словно провалился внутрь. Камера равнодушно демонстрировала окровавленное тело рядом со знакомым домом, а потом на экране появилась фотография пожилого тигра.

— Только что в студию поступило сообщение об очередном убийстве за ночь, на этот раз в городе Нью-Фэнгз, — бесстрастно вещал ведущий, Питер Лосини. — В подъезде собственного дома было обнаружено тело Джоэла Страйпса, капитана Полицейского Департамента города. Свидетелей преступления нет, всё случилось ещё в тот час, когда многие жители дома, где жил капитан, спали. Страйпс был убит двумя выстрелами в грудь, убийца унёс оружие с собой.

Рикард вздрогнул — кружка, которую он держал, упала с громким стуком на ковёр, ароматный кофе выплеснулся на него и на бежевую кафельную плитку. Но и самому Буйволсону было не до испорченного коврового покрытия — широко открытыми глазами он смотрел на экран телевизора, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово ведущего.

— Да что такое происходит? — потрясённо пробормотал Буйволсон, повернувшись к брату. Рикард только покачал головой.


	4. Глава третья. День скорби

Город Нью-Фэнгз, 87 миль от Зверополиса, 5:50 утра

 

Краешек солнца начал заливать восток ярко-оранжевым заревом, когда Страйпс подъехал к своему дому. Пасть зверя раздирала зевота — сказывались бессонная ночь и продолжительное путешествие в другой город. Выйдя из автомобиля, тигр щёлкнул брелоком сигнализации, услышал привычный короткий писк и пошёл в подъезд. Едва он взялся за дверную ручку, как сзади послышались быстрые шаги. Пожилой зверь обернулся. К нему торопливой походкой приближался молодой тигр, на его морде было написано выражение крайней тревоги, если не сказать страха.

— Сэр! — вполголоса отчаянно взмолился зверь. — Прошу, помогите, пожалуйста! Мне срочно надо попасть на Львиный проспект, а я не могу позвонить, телефон сел. Можно от вас позвонить в такси? Пожалуйста, дело жизни и смерти!

Работа полицейского давно научила Джоэла Страйпса настороженно относиться к незнакомцам, которые подходят к прохожим с подобными просьбами. Таким ничего не стоит выхватить из лапы потерявшего бдительность зверя аппарат и убежать с ним. Капитан внимательно посмотрел на молодого сородича. На голову его была надета кепка с длинным козырьком, скрывающим большую часть морды, из-за чего её черты были не очень различимы. Но внешне тигр выглядел вполне благообразно, в хорошей одежде, от него не пахло алкоголем, только буквально трясся от беспокойства.

— Там живёт моя мама, ей стало плохо, помогите, сэр, пожалуйста! Только вызвать такси, она меня ждёт! — чуть ли не со слезами на глазах просил хищник.

— Поднимемся ко мне, у меня тоже телефон сел, — добродушно махнул лапой пожилой полицейский. — Подзаряжу — позвонишь и поедешь к маме!

— Спасибо, спасибо огромное! — просиял тигр и схватил Джоэла за лапу. Звери вошли в подъезд, но тут Страйпс повернулся и хотел спросить:

— Может, я тебя отвезу, парень?

Но вопрос сорваться с уст не успел — встречный прохожий неожиданно толкнул полицейского к стене. Вспыхнувший фонарик ослепил зверя, краем глаза Страйпс успел заметить блеснувшую в тонком луче света сталь глушителя. Звонкий щелчок. Пожилой тигр почувствовал сильный толчок в грудь, тело пронзила резкая боль. Внутри будто вспыхнул пожар, в глазах мгновенно затуманилось. Страйпс, глухо хрипя и прижимая к груди обе ладони, опустился на колени. Подушечки лап ощутили горячую мокроту, пушистый мех вокруг раны стал быстро пропитываться кровью, а рубашка липнуть к телу. Сознание начало стремительно уплывать. Понимая, что случилось, но отказываясь верить, что его жизненный путь завершается, раненый зверь из последних сил протянул лапу к кобуре с пистолетом. Молодой тигр выстрелил в Джоэла ещё раз, точно в сердце. Не издав ни единого звука, Страйпс кулем повалился на грязный пол и больше не шевелился.

Опустив пистолет, убийца нагнулся к своей жертве. Лучик света скользнул по морде упавшего, яркая точка отразилась в широко распахнутых глазах несчастного. Уверенной лапой преступник пощупал тёплую шею Страйпса и довольно хмыкнул — он был мёртв. Под мощным телом тигра медленно расползалось тёмное пятно. Осторожно, чтобы не запачкаться в крови, киллер собрал гильзы, и, тихо открыв дверь, выскочил на улицу.

***

 

Саут-сайд — район города Нью-Фэнгз — сегодня был непривычно оживлён. Несколько кварталов, застроенных одинаковыми трёхэтажными домами, утопали в зелени. Местами деревья подступали слишком близко к домам и загораживали обзор на улицу жителям квартир. Подъезд дома, где был убит Страйпс, выходил на глухой переулок, который сейчас был оцеплен. Рядом с бело-красной лентой стояли несколько мрачных полицейских, отводя любопытных зевак, что таращились на вход в парадное. Приехавший в город по приказу нового начальника Рикард поднял ленту и прошёл к подъезду. Временно исполняющий обязанности капитана полиции, носорог Дарнелл Бигхорн, говорил с кем-то по телефону. Увидев коллегу, он убрал аппарат в карман.

— Привет, Рик, — вздохнул зверь.

— Хорошо, что я ещё не приступил к работе, — кивнул Рикард, пожав копыто друга. — Эд мог бы меня не отпустить, я временно в подчинении другого ведомства.

— У нас сейчас здесь работы невпроворот, — возразил носорог. — Необходимо твоё присутствие, когда тут такое… Давай отойдём.

Недоумённо посмотрев на коллегу, буйвол повиновался. Проходя мимо распахнутых дверей подъезда, он увидел на полу, рядом с порогом, лужу крови. Что-то неприятно шевельнулось в животе зверя при её виде. До приезда Рикарда тело пожилого тигра уже увезли в полицейский морг, на месте убийства сейчас работали оперативники. С резкими щелчками срабатывали затворы фотоаппаратов, туда-сюда деловито сновали эксперты, а неподалёку от входа в подъезд переговаривались встревоженные соседи.

Отойдя за угол дома, носорог повернулся к приятелю.

— Страйпс сказал вчера, что едет в Зверополис, — начал Бигхорн. — Он уехал ближе к вечеру, уже после твоего отъезда. Вы виделись?

Рикард прекрасно понимал, что ни в коем случае нельзя сообщать правду, поэтому коротко и уклончиво ответил:

— Да, у него было дело ко мне.

— Что за дело? — настойчиво продолжал расспросы носорог, не сводя внимательного взгляда с коллеги.

— Приезжал сначала к Эду по поводу документов, — быстро нашёлся полицейский и быстро перевёл разговор. — Нашли что-нибудь?

— Нет, — покачал мощной головой Дарнелл. — Киллер забрал оружие с собой, даже гильзы подобрал. Шансов найти убийцу Джоэла почти нет.

— Может, его можно было спасти? — спросил Рикард, хоть и понимал, что вопрос бессмысленный.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Бигхорн. — Вторую пулю всадили Джоэлу в сердце, похоже на контрольный выстрел. Хотя это кажется немного странным, обычно стреляют, чтобы сразу насмерть, в голову. Соседи все спали, ещё не пробило шести утра.

— Кто нашёл труп? — Рикард метнул взгляд в сторону полицейских автомобилей.

— Соседка со второго этажа. Вон она, — носорог ткнул копытом в сторону пожилой леопардихи. Хищница стояла, в волнении осматриваясь по сторонам. Доставая из кармана жетон, Рикард подошёл к ней.

— Здравствуйте, я старший лейтенант Рикард Буйволсон, — представился буйвол, показав удостоверение сотрудника полиции.

— Линда, — представилась соседка.

— Можете ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Да, конечно, — испуганно кивнула Линда.

— Как вы обнаружили тело?

— Минут в пятнадцать седьмого я пошла выносить мусор, — медленно начала леопардиха. — Выхожу на площадку и вижу какую-то массу на полу. Вообще рядом со входом горит лампочка, но вчера она перегорела, никто и не заменил её. Я сначала не поняла, что это лежит, но потом подошла ближе и увидела капитана. Он лежал на спине, вся грудь была залита кровью, под телом большая лужа. Я работаю врачом, сразу поняла, что он мёртв — одна из пуль попала в сердце.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Рикард. — Скажите, а за некоторое время до этого вы ничего не замечали… ну… необычного? Странных зверей не было?

— Да нет, — пожала плечами Линда. — Здесь всё как на ладони, из окон можно увидеть всё. Правда, убили Джоэла в подъезде…

— Точно никого не видели? — настойчиво расспрашивал буйвол. — К примеру, зверя в грязном и длинном плаще с капюшоном?

— Точно! — всплеснула лапами пятнистая хищница. — Вчера вечером сидел здесь какой-то бомж, одетый в грязную и тёмную хламиду. Морды не разглядела — на нём, как вы и сказали, был капюшон. Этот зверь что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос и плевал прямо на тротуар. Я его прогнала, он пошёл прочь, но такой походкой, как будто был пьяный. А потом почему-то вернулся. Я пригрозила ему полицией, он грязно выругался и исчез. А через минуту подъехал Джоэл. Я хотела поговорить с ним, но он сказал, что срочно едет в Зверополис и что вернётся поздно. Вот… вернулся… — Леопардиха отвернулась.

Рикард поблагодарил словоохотливую Линду и вернулся к ожидающему его Бигхорну. Понимая, что нельзя сообщать о Козлове, буйвол передал напарнику разговор с леопардихой. Дарнелл только кивал в такт словам Рикарда. Закончив рассказ, офицер осторожно подобрался к тревожащей его теме.

— Страйпс при нас не раз говорил о «Чёрном Черепе», — медленно заговорил он. — Нет никаких соображений по этому поводу?

Носорог кивнул.

— Большинство её членов из Нью-Фэнгз арестованы и осуждены, — сообщил он после короткой паузы, — но здесь она подаёт признаки жизни. Мы много месяцев пытаемся выйти на след тигра по имени Сириус Лонгтэйл. Он один из ближайших сторонников Конрада Роговски.

— Скорее всего, ниточка тянется туда, — задумчиво проговорил Рикард. — У Эддрика тоже проблемы — сегодня ночью убили двух его ребят. Соломон Рыкингтон и Мартин Черногрив выполняли его задание, но их выследили. Эд уверен, что это дело копыт Роговски и его банды.

— Что?! — опешил Бигхорн. — Ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее некуда, — подтвердил рогатый полицейский. — Он со своими сотрудниками поехал за ними, а на месте, где располагалась банда, были найдены тела. Ребят убили и закопали. Я почему-то уверен — если Лонгтэйл где и может быть, то только рядом с Роговски.

— Ужас, — покачал головой Дарнелл. — Зная Буйволсона, я уверен, что Роговски подписал себе смертный приговор. Хорошо, Рик. Работай с братом, но касательно Лонгтэйла держи меня в курсе. Сам знаешь, такое шоу не каждый день разыгрывается.

***

 

Сириусу Лонгтэйлу уже не чуждым было убийство — будучи одним из самых злобных и активных членов бандформирования, он не раз пачкал свои мощные лапы в крови невинных жертв. Несколько часов назад он застрелил Мартина Черногрива, а теперь его список пополнился капитаном Полицейского Департамента города Нью-Фэнгз. За те месяцы, что банда терроризировала Зверополис и Нью-Фэнгз, тигр успел заслужить доверие своего злобного руководителя, и от тех, кто становился на пути «Чёрного Черепа», Роговски и Сириус избавлялись, не моргнув глазом. И, произведя роковые выстрелы как совершенно обыденное действие, тигр преспокойно ушёл. Он рисковал быть замеченным соседями, но ему повезло, что во дворе было тихо и что в этот ранний час все спали. Джоэл вполне мог узнать преступника, но вход в подъезд находился не с солнечной стороны, поэтому отбрасываемая домом тень также способствовала Сириусу.

Оставив после себя очередной труп, Сириус вышел из подъезда. Его походка была твёрдой и уверенной, но по сторонам он всё-таки смотрел, не теряя бдительности. Он так и остался незамеченным, когда подошёл к своему автомобилю, припаркованному рядом с аркой в соседнем доме. Кинув мимолётный взгляд в зеркало, тигр заметил на морде несколько красных капель. Кровь попала и на одежду, но на бурой лёгкой ветровке она не была заметной. Сириус открыл бардачок и, пошарив в его недрах, выудил упаковку влажных бумажных салфеток. Достав одну, тигр протёр нос и щёки. В этот момент раздался звонок. Хищник бросил использованную салфетку на переднее сиденье.

— Всё готово, Конрад, — коротко сообщил зверь. — Его больше нет.

— Молодец, Сириус, — раздался в ухе хриплый бас Конрада Роговски. — Теперь одной опасностью для тебя меньше. Что увидел в Тундра-тауне?

— Страйпс был не один, — сказал Сириус. — Потом подъехал Буйволсон.

— Вон какая штука! — восхитился бандит. — Эддрик оказался не таким чистоплотным, как я думал. Похоже, у капитана полиции тайные связи с мафией!

Буйвол хохотнул, довольный собой.

— Я не про капитана, — оборвал Конрада тигр. — Его младший брат приехал к Козлову, Рикард подчинённый у Страйпса.

— А вот это проблема, Сириус! — По голосу буйвола собеседник понял, что тот обозлён. — Огромная белая проблема! Козлов пошёл против нас, получается. А Рикард может всё сообщить брату.

— Что делать с ними всеми? — спросил Сириус, думая, что за этим последует предсказуемый ответ. — Братьев не стоит недооценивать.

— Борис стоит на моём пути уже давно, — медленно произнёс Роговски, и в его голосу Сириусу почудилась плотоядная усмешка. — Пора его сталкивать.

— А Буйволсоны? — решил уточнить полосатый зверь.

— Дадим им передышку, пусть простятся со своими павшими героями, — не без издёвки процедил Конрад. — За Козловым продолжай следить по вечерам. А сейчас приезжай к нам.

— Простятся? — переспросил Сириус. — Полиция нашла трупы?

— Новости не слышал? — хмыкнул Роговски. — Давай, жду тебя.

В ухо понеслись гудки. Удивлённый Сириус сунул смартфон обратно в карман и обернулся. На заднем сидении лежал довольно объёмистый пакет, в который был упакован длинный и мешковатый плащ с капюшоном, сильно измазанный грязью.

***

 

Зверополис

 

Утренний брифинг длился сегодня дольше обычного. Не было привычных весёлых разговоров между друзьями, шуток и анекдотов — у всех полицейских было на уме одно. Каждый присутствующий в зале молча сидел и смотрел перед собой — многие только что узнали о страшных событиях этой ночи: трудящийся на славу Первый отдел полиции потерял двух сильных и опытных сотрудников. Портреты с улыбающимися Мартином и Соломоном, повязанные по углам чёрными траурными лентами, стояли на столах рядом с огромным окном у стены. Молодой полицейский Рагнар Черногрив, брат убитого Мартина, застыл, словно изваяние, рядом с изображением брата и с грустью смотрел на него. Около льва стояли вдова и сын Соломона. Молодая медведица безостановочно всхлипывала, вытирая слёзы платком, юный Джеррард обнимал мать за плечи. Рагнар хотел подойти и утешить обоих, но слова застревали в горле, и сдвинуться с места он не мог. Молодой полицейский так и не спал этой ночью, он никак не мог поверить в то, что старшего брата больше нет в живых. Особый драматизм ситуации придавало то, что супруга Мартина, красавица Нателла, была на последних неделях беременности, и тяжёлый стресс оказался молодой львице не по силам. Начались преждевременные роды, и Рагнар спешно вызвал «Скорую помощь». Сам везти он её побоялся, пусть госпиталь и находился в двух кварталах от его дома. Одно хорошо — роды прошли без осложнений, и Нателла произвела на свет очаровательного мальчика, которого тут же назвала Мартином.

— Он чудесен, милая, — тихо прошептал новоявленный дядюшка. Чувствуя сквозь тонкое одеяло живое тепло новорождённого, Рагнар с дрогнувшим сердцем увидел в крохотной мордочке прелестного создания черты брата. В глазах отчаянно защипало, когда лев передавал маленького Мартина тихо плачущей матери.

— Мой маленький Мартин… — сдавленно прошептала львица и бережно прижала дитя к груди. «Мартин вернулся к ней», — печально подумал Рагнар, когда врачи вежливо, но категорично вытеснили его из палаты Нателлы. Жаль, что брат так и не узнает, что стал отцом именно в ту ночь, когда его убили.

— Раг? — послышался сзади тихий голос. Лев обернулся и увидел подошедшего к нему Звермайера. Молодой тигр утешающе положил лапу на плечо друга. — Как ты?

— Печально, Вальтер, — тяжело вздохнул Рагнар. — Мартин будет расти без отца…

— Мальчик рано или поздно узнает, что его отец погиб при исполнении служебного долга, не отступив перед опасностью, — покачал головой Звермайер. — Он поймёт и будет гордиться Мартином.

Услышав слова Вальтера, сын Соломона повернулся к тигру. Офицер подошёл к матери и юноше.

— Вы тоже должны гордиться Соломоном, — сказал он. — Работа у нас опасная, каждый рискует жизнью.

— Я горжусь им, сэр, — тихо ответил Джеррард. — Просто… больно от того, что папу больше не увижу…

— Где ваш капитан, господин офицер? — утерев слёзы, спросила медведица.

— Он здесь, Патриция, — повернулся к медведям Рагнар.

— Проведите нас к нему, — шагнула к ним молодая вдова и добавила со злостью: — Хочется посмотреть Буйволсону в глаза.

— Звермайер, Черногрив, быстро в зал! — раздался со второго этажа голос Буйволсона. Медведица метнула на капитана взгляд, наполненный глухой враждой. Шеф сурово смотрел на подчинённых, и, повинуясь повелительному зову, тигр и лев быстро пошли в зал для собраний. Буйволсон посмотрел на Патрицию и Джеррарда, и взор его помягчел, суровость уступила место состраданию. Тяжело вздохнув, капитал грузно развернулся и быстро пошёл на собрание. Звермайер, услышав сзади быстрые шаги, обернулся и тихо сказал:

— Патриция хочет видеть вас, сэр.

— После собрания, — отрезал Буйволсон.

Бурного приветствия шефа со стороны подчинённых, ударов кулаками по столам и весёлых выкриков не было — сотрудники, поражённые случившимся ночью, встречали Буйволсона мрачным молчанием. Чувствуя на себе взгляды, наполненные скорбью и грустью, шеф прошёл к своей трибуне, на которой лежала большая стопка папок. Но сейчас он не мог сразу приступить к отправке сотрудников по объектам. Окинув аудиторию тяжёлым взглядом, Буйволсон почувствовал, как в груди резко кольнуло — в глаза бросались два пустых места, которые обычно занимали Мартин с Соломоном. Вспомнив об ожидающих внизу аудиенции с ним, капитан глухо заговорил:

— Сегодня произошло одно из самых тяжёлых событий в истории полиции города — этой ночью мы потеряли двух прекрасных, отважных сотрудников и просто хороших ребят. — В голосе Буйволсона ясно звучала печаль. — Соломон и Мартин добровольно согласились на серьёзное задание, сопряжённое с опасностью для них, и ни я, ни кто-то из здесь присутствующих не сомневался в том, что они справятся. Но наши планы, — тут голос буйвола окреп в злобе, — сорвали те, на которых мы много месяцев охотимся!

Никто не смел перебивать Буйволсона, хотя по мордам многих сотрудников было видно, что они желают высказаться. Рагнар, сидевший сбоку от места, ранее занимаемого братом, только вздохнул.

— Банда «Чёрный Череп» и Конрад Роговски — это они столь жестоким образом расправились с нашими друзьями! — нахмурился шеф.

— А Козлов, спрашивается, ни при чём, шеф? — спросил МакРог. — И не слышал ли ты о Страйпсе из Нью-Фэнгз?

— Слышал и без тебя, МакРог! — рыкнул Буйволсон. — Уверен, что без участия Козлова не обошлось ни одно из убийств. Все эти подонки ответят за всё, когда мы их схватим!

«Сначала найти надо этих ублюдков!» — мрачно подумал Рагнар. Странным образом начальник уловил мысль молодого подчинённого, потому сказал:

— Пусть они и прячутся, как последние шакалы, но, убив Мартина и Соломона, они не просто бросили нам вызов. Роговски и его прихвостни подписали себе самый суровый приговор.

Работа большим начальником давно научила Буйволсона скрывать свои эмоции и чувства, поскольку зверь ненавидел казаться слабым и другим, и самому себе. Нелёгкие мысли о трагически погибших сотрудниках, лежащие тяжёлым бременем на его плечах, а также ожидание того, что ему придётся говорить родственникам погибших, шефу пришлось отодвинуть на дальние задворки сознания и сосредоточиться на том, что в ближайшие недели станет главной работой полиции. На пути Буйволсона и его сотрудников встречались самые разные бандиты — от мелких хулиганов до по-настоящему опасных преступников, но за те несколько месяцев, что «Чёрный череп» орудовал в Нью-Фэнгз и Зверополисе, Конрад Роговски успел выделиться и на этом фоне. А Мартин Черногрив, Соломон Рыкингтон и Джоэл Страйпс были уже не первыми полицейскими, которые пали от лап членов банды, о чём Буйволсон не преминул сообщить на собрании.

— Мы всеми силами обязаны не допустить, чтобы подобное повторилось, — закончил шеф. — Так, теперь за работу! — повысил он голос и потянулся к папкам.

Зал для брифингов опустел через несколько минут — все сотрудники разъехались по городу. Буйволсон ушёл к себе, хлопнув дверью. На столе разрывался телефон. Зверь тяжело вздохнул — он каждый миг ожидал звонка от Леодора Златогрива, мэра Зверополиса. Главный зверь города наверняка уже знал о прискорбном инциденте. Но в трубке раздался совсем другой голос — звонили из полицейского морга. Сотрудник сообщил причину смерти обоих полицейских.

— Нашли что-нибудь? — спросил буйвол. Ответ заставил его насторожиться.

— Сэр, — неторопливо говорил невидимый собеседник, — в нагрудном кармане у Мартина нашли карту памяти.

— Оставьте её, я скоро приеду, — велел Буйволсон и бросил трубку. Но едва она коснулась рычага, как снова раздался требовательный звонок. На сей раз звонил диспетчер Бенджамин Когтяузер.

— Сэр, — быстро зачастил гепард, — к вам миссис Рыкингтон с сыном.

Капитан тяжело вздохнул — он забыл об ожидавших его молодой вдове и её сыне.

— Приведи их, — мрачно велел Буйволсон, внутренне готовясь к нелёгкому разговору. Время отсчитывало мгновение за мгновением, буйвол в ожидании посетителей пребывал в волнении и постоянно перекладывал с места на место лежащие на столе бумажки, карандаши и ручки. Когда дверь распахнулась и вошли молодая медведица с сыном и сопровождающий их Когтяузер, Буйволсон медленно поднялся из-за стола, навесив на тёмную морду самое участливое и скорбное выражение.

— Оставь нас, — махнул зверь копытом. Толстенький гепард попятился в коридор и закрыл дверь. Миссис Рыкингтон, не дожидаясь приглашения, села на стул и выжидающе уставилась на капитана. Раздавленная горем вдова прекрасно понимала, с каких слов начальник её любимого мужа начнёт свою речь.

— Миссис Рыкингтон, примите мои искренние соболезнования в связи с невосполнимой потерей, — замогильным голосом заговорил Буйволсон. — И ты тоже, Джеррард. Гибель Соломона сильно ударила по нам…

— А как она ударила по моей семье? — еле слышно спросила Патриция, в глазах которой при упоминании имени супруга вновь заблестели слёзы. Несчастная вдова медленно поднялась со стула, не сводя взгляда с начальника полиции. — Представляете, капитан?

— Я понимаю вас как никто другой, миссис Рыкингтон, — кивнул Буйволсон. — Гибель моих сотрудников и просто хороших зверей потрясла всех нас. Соломон с Мартином были прекрасными полицейскими и верными друзьями. Это тяжёлое горе для всех…

— Ваша потеря не идёт ни в какое сравнение с нашей! — глухо заговорила молодая медведица, с каждым словом тяжело возвышая голос. — Это вы отправили Мартина с моим Соломоном на смерть, вы не уследили за ними! Вы несёте ответственность за жизни своих подчинённых, так что вина за их смерть лежит на вас, и только на вас! Мой сын остался без отца, а каково сейчас бедной Нателле, чей мальчик родился в ночь гибели Мартина?

Голос белой хищницы перешёл в стенящий крик, и Рыкингтон-младший взял мать за локоть.

— Мама, успокойся, прошу тебя, — тихо обратился к ней юноша.

Буйволсон крайне не любил, когда его тыкали носом в его же ошибки и недочёты, но сейчас он без смутности и с присущим моменту молчанием осознавал, что бедная женщина говорит правду.

— Я полностью разделяю ваше с Джеррардом горе, миссис Рыкингтон, — вздохнул буйвол, смотря медведице в глаза. В такой ситуации он не имел права отводить взор, понимая, что сейчас правда на стороне семьи погибшего Соломона. — Я твёрдо верю, что перед опасностью ваш муж проявил себя как настоящий полицейский.

Патриция подошла к Буйволсону вплотную.

— А я не верю, — зловеще произнесла она. — Не верю в ваше сочувствие, господин шеф!

Титаническими усилиями сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, капитан сказал:

— Мне нелегко говорить, но Соломон сам выбрал службу в полиции, прекрасно понимая, что она связана с риском для жизни. Здесь многие сотрудники рискуют собою, защищая город от бандитов, и жители Зверополиса искренне считают всех героями и доверяют полиции. Ваш муж заслужил доверие и граждан, и моё.

Юный медведь нерешительно переминался позади матери с лапы на лапу, потупив взор. Патриция полную минуту смотрела Буйволсону в глаза, затем, взяв его копыто в свои лапы, с силой сжала. Когти её впились буйволу в шкуру, и зверь невольно испустил вздох боли.

— А теперь сделайте так, чтобы семьи погибших заслужили ваше доверие. Докажите, что полиции Зверополиса можно доверять нашу безопасность! Мне больше нечего вам сказать.

Слезинка скатилась по белой щеке медведицы, затем вдова, круто развернувшись, вышла из кабинета и хлопнула дверью. Буйволсон не успел ничего произнести в ответ и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Джеррард проводил маму взглядом и повернулся к капитану. Движимый всеобъемлющим чувством сострадания, буйвол подошёл к сыну Соломона и утешающе опустил копыто на его плечо.

— Ты должен гордиться своим отцом, малыш, — негромко сказал капитан.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и, посмотрев в глаза начальника отца, шепнул:

— Я горжусь тем, что он работал с таким храбрым зверем, как вы, сэр. Я не виню вас в папиной смерти. Не переживайте из-за маминых слов.

— Твоя мама права, ведь ей больно так же, как и тебе, Джеррард, — покачал головой Буйволсон. — Твой отец был очень храбрым медведем.

— Я доверяю вам, капитан Буйволсон, — шмыгнул носом юный медведь, смотря рогатому зверю в глаза. Капитан стоял спиной к большому окну, через которое в кабинет лился дневной свет, и юноше буйвол казался постаревшим лет на десять. Вновь коснувшись копытом плеча Джеррарда, буйвол сказал:

— Я даю тебе и твоей матери слово капитана полиции — те, кто совершил этот ужас, будут жестоко наказаны.

Юноша, не найдя слов для ответа, только вздохнул, затем пожал лапами копыто Буйволсона и вышел из кабинета. Буйвол постоял на месте некоторое время, затем вернулся за свой стол. Подперев копытом голову и думая о своём, он молча поглаживал полированную поверхность рабочего стола. Машинально схватил из настольного органайзера карандаш, Буйволсон повертел его в копытах, и неожиданно в его воображении всплыла тёмная морда Конрада Роговски, запечатлённая на одной из фотографий. Но перед его глазами убийца Соломона и Мартина злобно смеялся, и, выпав на мгновение из реальности, буйвол сжал кулак. Раздался сухой треск — карандаш переломился пополам. Вспомнив о сообщении сотрудника морга, Буйволсон вышел из-за своего рабочего места и быстро пошёл к выходу.

Через час буйвол сидел за компьютером, вставляя картридер с флэшкой в соответствующий разъём. Найдя в появившейся папке файл, в названии которого была вчерашняя дата, Буйволсон открыл его. Из стоящих рядом колонок понёсся короткий разговор Козлова и Роговски:

«— Всё, что удалось достать. Больше денег нет, и не проси.

— Больше и не надо, Борис. Кроме бабла, есть замечательный товар, который не грех попробовать прямо сейчас!

— Следующая партия, как обычно, через две недели. На этом же месте.

— Будь осторожен, копы Буйволсона и Дэнсмэйна рыщут по всему Зверополису.

— Учту».

Запись прекратилась.

Чувствуя распирающую нутро ярость, Буйволсон опустил голову и схватил себя за рога. Он получил то, что хотел — доказательства связи мафии из Тундра-тауна с преступной группировкой Конрада Роговски. Буйвол не мог знать, что там случилось на самом деле, но услышанного ему хватило, чтобы сделать верный, как он считал, вывод. Пролить свет на более детальные подробности этой страшной ночи могла только найденная на складе Луцилла Фурадо, но и та сбежала. Теперь она может быть неизвестно где. Но то, что Буйволсон считал сейчас главной уликой против преступников, было в его копытах, и в причастности Козлова к гибели Мартина и Соломона он окончательно убедился. С яростным рёвом буйвол обрушил свои могучие кулаки на столешницу, так что она чуть не треснула, и прерывисто вздохнул, затем протяжно прорычал, изливая в этих словах всё своё потрясение, горе и злобу:

— Я вас уничтожу!


	5. Глава четвёртая. Любовь на закате жизни

Многочисленные окна роскошного отеля «Snow Hotel» приветливо светились разноцветными огнями. Редкие снежинки падали с неба, игриво поблёскивая в снопах струящегося из окон света. Ночь давно укутала огромным одеялом Зверополис, но, как и в Центральном районе, в Тундра-тауне работали увеселительные заведения, пуская в небо яркие разноцветные лучи, а из расположенного рядом ресторана «Местечко Козлова» доносилось нестройное пение подвыпивших посетителей и гром музыки.

Рядом с подоконником стояла молодая медведица и смотрела на простирающийся вдали пейзаж ледяного района Зверополиса. Сесилия Уайтфур родилась в Саванна-Централ, но приехала в отель вместе со своим возлюбленным, который сейчас вдохновенно пел под душем. Дожидаясь молодого кавалера, девушка с лёгкой улыбкой на устах смотрела на дивные пейзажи заснеженного Тундра-тауна. Всюду горели огоньки в окнах многочисленных домов, их свет падал на белоснежные стены соседних построек и свисающие с крыш сосульки, заставляя их искриться, словно алмазы на солнце. Множество домов благодаря такой световой игре казались похожими на огромные праздничные торты со свечками.

Медведица допила остатки терпкого гранатового вина и поставила пустой бокал на подоконник, рядом с белым кашпо с искусственными цветами. Шум воды прекратился, но совершивший водные процедуры медведь продолжал напевать себе под нос. Сесилия улыбнулась ещё шире — им обоим понравилась новая песня Газелле, которую она исполнила на вчерашнем концерте.

Спустя примерно минуту дверь с лёгким скрипом отворилась, на пол, покрытый тёмно-коричневым ламинатом, упала золотистая дорожка света. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, слушая тихую поступь мощного зверя, затем её плечи ласково обняли массивные и тёплые лапы. Приятно щекочущие тело волны тепла побежали от ушей по шее, плечам, груди и спине, и Сесилия закрыла от наслаждения глаза. Подошедший сзади Моррис Козлов уткнулся носом в пушистый загривок возлюбленной и, вдохнув будоражащий запах её густой белой шерсти, прошептал:

— Ты так соблазнительна…

С лёгким смешком Сесилия повернулась к молодому медведю. На его мокрое большое тело был накинут лёгкий халат. Обвив лапами толстую шею хищника, медведица поцеловала его в щёку.

— Неужели хочешь повторить позавчерашнее? — игривым тоном спросила Сесилия и краешком губ улыбнулась.

— Только если моя королева даст на это добро! — глухо пробасил Моррис и поцеловал возлюбленную в ответ. Лапы Сесилии обхватили широкую спину молодого хищника, стаскивая с него банный халат, оба сплелись в жарком поцелуе. Одеяние с лёгким шорохом свалилось на пол. Медведь, не разрывая обручи объятий, медленно попятился назад, увлекая любимую на кровать. Всеобъемлющее чувство бушевало в их сердцах, оба горели жарким пламенем страсти, ничего и никого не видя, кроме друг друга, ничего не слыша, кроме собственного жаркого дыхания и протяжных приглушённых стонов, ничего не чувствуя, кроме взаимного тепла двух разгорячённых тел. Сейчас Моррис и Сесилия существовали только друг для друга, сливаясь под покровом темноты номера в одно целое…

— Сили, ты просто огонь!.. — с закрытыми глазами прошептал Моррис спустя несколько минут, продолжая шумно дышать и подрагивать после встряски. По его крупному телу до сих пор пробегали волны тепла и возбуждения. Медведица только улыбалась в ответ, её голова лежала на массивной груди любимого, ещё мокрой после душа. Сквозь рёбра и густой мех она ощущала мерные и сильные удары его сердца. Выпростав лапу из-под спины Сесилии, Моррис ласково провёл ею по макушке между ушами. Приподнявшись на локте, молодая хищница добродушно щёлкнула когтем по влажному чёрному носу медведя.

— Так не гаси меня! — задорно шепнула она ему на ухо. Повернув голову, Моррис вновь ткнулся носом в её шею.

— Да легко! — выдохнул медведь, затем, обняв свою единственную, легонько повалил на спину и приподнялся над ней на кровати. Несколько мгновений влюблённые смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Моррис приблизил морду к носу Сесилии, и вновь последовал продолжительный и горячий поцелуй.

— Мы могли бы и к тебе домой поехать, — с лёгким укором произнесла молодая медведица, когда любовники оторвались друг от друга.

— После того раза решил не рисковать, — усмехнулся Моррис, откинувшись на спину и заложив лапы под затылок. — Я вряд ли забуду, как мы сломали кровать в моей комнате! Но о подробностях отцу я не сообщал.

При напоминании о смешном казусе Сесилия рассмеялась.

— А ещё сделана из лучших пород дуба в Маунт-Мэссив, — закатил глаза медведь, но через мгновение его голос стал серьёзным: — Хотя ты права, наверное. Кажусь сам себе неуверенным мальчишкой, встречаясь с любимой на, так сказать, нейтральных территориях.

— Вот и я о чём, — повернулась к Моррису Сесилия. — Половина второго этажа твоя, не потревожили бы никого.

— Я пока не сообщал отцу, что наши с тобой отношения уже на другом уровне, — сказал Моррис. — Но ему нет смысла сомневаться в этом.

— Конечно, нет, Моррис, — выдохнула медведица и вновь щёлкнула мишку по носу. — Тебе не пять лет, не пятнадцать, чтобы спрашивать у папы разрешения привести домой девушку!

— Ты права, милая, — повторил молодой медведь. — Мы с тобой уже давно встречаемся, да и сам отец хорошо к тебе относится. Он до сих пор в восторге от интерьера своего кабинета из твоего воображения. Часто про тебя спрашивал.

— И что же? — с любопытством протянула Сесилия, ласково поглаживая живот медведя.

— Ну… — замялся мишка, — интересовался, как у нас с тобой дела, как развиваются отношения. Он же мой отец, не станет он игнорировать личную жизнь сына. Мужские разговоры! — На этих словах Моррис самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Мужские разговоры — это хорошо, — на этот раз серьёзным стал голос Сесилии. — Но есть и более важный момент.

— Ух! — фальшиво вздрогнул Козлов-младший. — Изменилась интонация, появились строгие нотки! Что не так?

— Моррис, — молодая медведица повернула к себе голову возлюбленного. — Тебе не кажется, что прошло уже достаточно времени для того, чтобы мы… как тебе сказать… перешли на новый уровень отношений? Чтобы уже не просто заниматься любовью по ночам?

— Знаешь, малыш, я об этом тоже думаю, — вздохнул медведь. — Мы знаем друг друга хорошо и давно, больше полугода. У меня есть образование, хорошая работа, ты тоже уже не маленькая девочка, ты моя ровесница. У нас много общего, но самое главное — мы любим друг друга.

— Вот! — торжествующе подняла лапу медведица. — Самое время тебе подумать… о главном, понимаешь?

О главном… На несколько мгновений Моррис задумался. Зверь быстро понял, к чему клонит его возлюбленная. Они с Сесилией действительно давно испытывали друг к другу взаимную симпатию, возникшую с первой встречи. К тому времени Моррис уже получил диплом о высшем образовании, закончив престижный Экономический университет Зверополиса, а влиятельный отец взял его на работу в свой ресторан, управляющим. Жил молодой медведь по-прежнему в огромном отцовском доме, и часто по вечерам они разговаривали друг с другом о планах Морриса на будущее.

— Ты у меня совсем большой парень, — не без гордости глядя на сына, говорил Борис. — Самое время искать себе вторую половинку! Двадцать пять лет — прекрасный возраст для женитьбы, а в наше заведение очень много молодых красавиц заходит!

Старший Козлов был прав — шикарный ресторан с потрясающим ассортиментом блюд пользовался широким спросом не только в Тундра-тауне, но и во всём Зверополисе. Даже в пригородах и более отдалённых городках и посёлках обсуждали потрясающий и необычный суп — борщ. Вне конкуренции у многих посетителей был тунец. Дела у заведения шли прекрасно, а самому ресторану требовались твёрдые лапы, умеющие вести бизнес. Так что владелец знал, о чём говорит. Именно в ресторане Моррис и познакомился с Сесилией. В день их встречи в огромном зале проводился розыгрыш недели бесплатных обедов. Каждый день и первое, и второе были разными — фантазия у поваров ресторана не оставляла желать лучшего. Каково же было удивление Морриса, когда фортуна повернула улыбающуюся мордочку именно к юной мисс Уайтфур!

С того дня минуло уже почти семь месяцев, в течение которых молодая и симпатичная медведица очаровала красавца-управляющего. Отношения стали стремительно развиваться, ещё значительнее они укрепились, когда около месяца Сесилия прожила в доме Козловых — Моррис тяжело заболел. Врачам в Большом госпитале Тундра-тауна мафиози не доверял, после несчастного случая, произошедшего несколько лет назад с его племянником. Сын его младшего брата Рэймонда, Адриан, неудачно скатился с горки и сломал правую заднюю лапу. Травма была очень тяжёлой — открытый перелом со смещением. Рыдающего от боли медвежонка срочно увезли в госпиталь, но из-за врачебной ошибки кости срослись неправильно. После печального инцидента прошло семь лет, Адриан превратился в красивого юношу, но хромота осталась. И с заветной мечтой стать боксёром было покончено после такого перелома.

Моррис остался дома, его лечением занимался личный врач Козлова, которому медведь доверял лучше и который не раз лечил его самого. Благодаря стараниям обоих — и домашнего доктора, и Сесилии, — молодой медведь медленно, но верно пошёл на поправку. Заботилась она не только о Моррисе, девушке не лень было прибрать огромный дом и навести порядок во всех помещениях. Работа так и кипела в лапах Сили. Часто видя по вечерам сына и помощницу, сидящих за огромным столом в роскошно обставленной кухне, Борис думал: «Вот такая жена и нужна Моррису. Таких, как Сесилия — одна на миллион!» Сам Моррис, ещё ослабленный жаром, помнил первый поцелуй, который ему подарила возлюбленная, и хранил его в памяти, как величайшую драгоценность…

— Моррис? — вторгся в мысли молодого медведя голос Сили.

Вынырнув из пучины воспоминаний, зверь повернулся к медведице. Два огонька её глаз фосфоресцирующе блеснули в темноте. Моррис приподнялся на локте и нежно провёл лапой по щеке своей единственной.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, — тихо сказал он. — У меня на послезавтра будет для тебя сюрприз!

— Оч-чень интересно! — загадочно улыбаясь, проворковала девушка. — А в чём он будет состоять?

— А вот послезавтра и узнаешь! — играя нотками низкого голоса, произнёс медведь. Сесилия открыла было пасть для ответа, но Моррис тут же прижал лапу к её морде. Белая хищница покорно замолчала, теплые подушечки лап медленно прошлись по её носу, от кончика к переносице, а оттуда — к ушам и загривку. Следом под шею Сесилии скользнула вторая лапа, и медведь, прижав к груди любимую, перекатился на спину и прильнул губами к её губам. Все остальные несказанные слова и мечущиеся в голове мысли потонули в очередном сказочном поцелуе, вся действительность, окружающая молодую пару, вновь отошла на задние планы…

***

 

— Ты перестанешь дуться, Конрад? — вскипел Сириус Лонгтэйл, с гневным выражением глядя на сидящего перед ним однорогого буйвола. Зверь вновь сворачивал трубочкой бумажку, с вожделением глядя на рассыпанный по обшарпанной столешнице кокаин. Протяжный вдох — и Конрад откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, а через пару мгновений вскочил со стула, чувствуя, как наркотик ударил в мозг.

— Э-эх-х! — выдохнул он, морщась и смахивая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Полосатый хищник смотрел на травоядного с недовольством.

— У нас проблемы, а ты этой дрянью накачиваешься! — пробормотал тигр, когда Конрад вновь опустился на стул. — Козлов вот-вот сообщит всё о нас полиции!

— С чего ты взял? — лениво поинтересовался Роговски.

— У тебя память отшибло? — вызверился Сириус. — Я тебе что говорил о Страйпсе и брате Буйволсона? Понимаешь, что грозит нам? Они накроют всю банду в Нью-Фэнгз! Надо соединяться, а то нас вот-вот прижмут к стене.

— Согласен, — покачал головой Конрад. — Но для соединения потребуются силы, а нам мешают полиция и этот громила.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сириус приподнялся над столом и приблизился к Конраду, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Козлова надо валить, Конрад! — отчётливо и по слогам произнёс тигр. — Ты сам сказал — его нужно сталкивать с дороги.

— Да-да, дорога узка, не разойдёмся, — нараспев проговорил буйвол. — Но к Борису так просто не подберёшься, он постоянно окружён своими увальнями… почти всеми своими! — На этих словах зверь фыркнул. Сириус изумлённо поднял бровь, но тут же понял, о чём идёт речь.

— Сил у нас хватит, — ударил кулаком по столу Конрад, потом повернулся в другую сторону, где в углу на старом стуле сидела молодая львица. — Луцилла, что ещё узнала?

— Брат Буйволсона должен работать, если приехал по обмену, — сообщила хищница. — Но у Департамента его не видела ни разу. Ездил по городу, если не ошибаюсь, у него здесь живёт бывшая супруга с сыном.

— Та-ак?.. — кивнул Роговски.

— И всё, — сказала Луцилла. Сириус с изумлением повернулся к подельнице.

— Плохо смотришь, если всё, — нахмурился Конрад и ударил кулаком по столу. — Я тебе велел за обоими братьями смотреть!

Луцилла бросила на буйвола гневный взгляд, но ничего не сказала.

— Если не справляешься со столь простой задачей, то найдём кого-нибудь порасторопнее, — припечатал Сириус.

— Сам и пойдёшь в следующий раз, если мнишь себя таким быстрым! — вскочила Луцилла. — Тебя бы засунуть в этот люк, чтобы потом из него полицейские вытащили. А актёр из тебя никудышный!

— Так, заткнитесь оба! — рявкнул Роговски, когда Сириус, задетый за живое, с глухим недовольным рычанием поднялся. — Проблема требует быстрого решения, некогда сейчас ругаться по мелочам. Сириус, у тебя то же дело, езжай и будь осторожнее. Ты, — Конрад ткнул копытом в львицу, — останься.

Тигр встал и пошёл к выходу. По пути он окинул Луциллу яростным взглядом, который она вернула ему с процентами. Зверь громко хлопнул дверью, и Конрад вышел из-за стола.

— Сделай мордашку попроще, — сдвинув брови, процедил буйвол. — Сириус прав, мне нужно как можно больше узнать об этом Рикарде. Он сейчас не в Нью-Фэнгз, а в Зверополисе, твоём родном городе.

Луцилла открыла было пасть, чтобы возразить предводителю, но осеклась и вздохом подавила негодование. Конрад вальяжной походкой приблизился к ней с малоприятной ухмылкой.

— Вот такой ты мне больше нравишься, красотка! — Глаза зверя масляно блеснули, и он без всякого стеснения обхватил львицу за талию и притянул к себе. — Иди ко мне, моя прелесть, ну!

— Пусти! — простонала Луцилла, упираясь лапами в мощную грудь буйвола. Опаляя её морду жарким дыханием, Конрад начал торопливо расстёгивать на хищнице блузку. Но наглость Роговски была тут же наказана — рыкнув от возмущения, Луцилла резко вырвалась из крепкого захвата сильного зверя, изловчилась и ударила его кулаком в пах. Буйвол согнулся пополам, а когда выпрямился, глаза его сверкали тем же желанием, что и мгновения назад, но теперь к нему примешивался гнев. Убийца вновь шагнул к обозлённой хищнице, но тут же прямо перед его глазами сверкнули острые когти.

— Не трогай меня, подонок! — прошипела Луцилла, вложив в эти слова столько презрения и ненависти, сколько смогла. Не желая просто так отступать и по-прежнему стремясь удовлетворить себя, Роговски сжал плечо львицы и вновь рванул её к себе. Рассвирепевшая от его аморального поведения хищница замахнулась и попыталась ударить буйвола по морде. Но превосходство в физической силе и габаритах было не на стороне молодой львицы. Резко перехватив мохнатую мускулистую лапу, Роговски заломил её львице за спину. Пособница вскрикнула от боли, затем последовал сильный толчок. Не удержавшись на задних лапах, Луцилла упала на пол.

— Пошла вон отсюда! — гаркнул разозлённый Роговски, потирая место ушиба. Наградив буйвола взглядом, полным бешенства, Луцилла вскочила и выбежала наружу. Травоядный, окинув взором место, где львица только что стояла, отошёл к столу, и на морде зверя выражение ярости сменилось мрачным удовлетворением. «А ты заводная, хищная девчонка!» — подумал Конрад.

Хлопнув дверью о косяк, кипящая негодованием Луцилла стремительным шагом прошла по длинному и узкому коридору и выскочила на улицу. Тесный переулок мгновенно окружил хищницу свежим воздухом и своей звенящей тишиной. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в себя, молодая львица прислонилась к холодной кирпичной стене дома. Её колени дрожали, лапы подкашивались, сердце бешено колотилось, в груди по-прежнему бушевала злоба. Перед глазами Луциллы по-прежнему стояла мерзкая и нагло ухмыляющаяся серая морда Роговски, его блеск в глазах и неуёмная страсть. Лапы львицы сами собой сжались в кулаки, словно буйвол стоял сейчас перед ней.

«Убийца!» — только одно слово билось в голове Луциллы. Молодая хищница давно ненавидела главаря банды, в которую попала по чистой случайности, оказавшись свидетельницей ограбления банка. Конрад запросто мог убить её, но почему-то передумал. Львица не знала причину. Но его манеры, пристрастие к наркотикам, грубые шутки и непристойное поведение бесили Луциллу до невменяемости и полной потери самоконтроля. А из-за событий прошлой ночи ненависть к Роговски достигла своего пика. Физиономия буйвола-убийцы исчезла, уступив место морде другого зверя, более близкого и хорошего. Ласкового и заботливого. Даже любимого… когда-то…

— Мартин… — тихо прошептала Луцилла и спрятала морду в лапах.

Обаятельный черногривый красавец-лев улыбался в её воображении. Даже спустя почти год после расставания молодая львица помнила его ласки и объятия — несколько месяцев, ещё до женитьбы на Нателле, оба с удовольствием провели вместе. После свадьбы речь о дальнейших отношениях уже не шла, но добрые и тёплые отношения Мартин и Луцилла сохранили. Он остался замечательным другом, готовым прийти на помощь. А теперь его не стало, так резко и страшно ушёл молодой лев из жизни. Не проходило и часа без того, чтобы бывшая возлюбленная не вспоминала о событиях той ужасной ночи.

Большая часть истории, рассказанной Луциллой приехавшим полицейским, была выдумана — львица вовсе не гуляла поблизости, не заблудилась в лесу. Всё это время она находилась на складе, видела встречу Козлова с Роговски, но о полицейских узнала только после того, как услышала выстрелы в сарае и увидела «друзей» по банде, выносящих тела несчастных Мартина и Соломона. Испуганная львица выбежала из склада, успев на миг увидеть волочимый по земле страшный груз — звери и мёртвый Соломон исчезли за углом здания. Подгоняемая внезапно появившимся необъяснимым чувством тревоги, Луцилла помчалась туда и, оказавшись за складом, в нескольких ярдах от вырытой могилы, остолбенела от увиденного. Рядом с окровавленным Соломоном лежал дорогой ей лев.

— Мартин! — Крик, наполненный шоком и болью, взметнулся над складом и отозвался эхом в густом лесу. Не чувствуя задних лап, львица в два прыжка оказалась рядом с телом льва и безвольно упала рядом с ним на колени. Дрожащими лапами Луцилла приподняла его голову, и в груди больно кольнуло — красивые глаза Мартина, начавшие стекленеть, неподвижно смотрели в звёздное небо. Широкая грудь льва была залита кровью, продолжающей покидать тело через две глубокие раны.

— Нет… Мартин!.. — простонала Луцилла, чувствуя, как по щекам побежали слёзы. В этот миг львице казалось, что она видит кошмар, ей не верилось, что всё наблюдаемое сейчас — реальность. Звери, копавшие яму, и Конрад равнодушно смотрели на склонившуюся над трупом молодую хищницу, на её вздрагивающие плечи. С трудом вдохнув, Луцилла аккуратно опустила голову Мартина, медленно проведя по морде, закрыла ему глаза и вытерла струйку крови, стекающую из уголка пасти.

— Неожиданно, — протянул Роговски, взгляд которого перебегал с Луциллы на мертвеца. Львица медленно подняла голову на убийцу.

— Что ты наделал, мерзавец!.. — сдавленно прошептала она, затем голос резко сорвался в крик: — Ты убил его! Зачем?!

— Ты должна понимать, что лишние свидетели нам не нужны! — шагнул к Луцилле Сириус. Она не знала, что роковые выстрелы произвёл именно тигр, и её гнев и боль, вызванные тяжёлой утратой, обрушились именно на рогатую голову Конрада.

— Ты чудовище! — вскочила львица. — Ты…

Слова застряли в горле — вспыхнувшая спичкой злость заставила Луциллу наброситься на буйвола. Более мощный зверь мгновенно сбил её с лап и прижал к земле, львица больно ударилась мордой о холодную поверхность. Отчаянно извиваясь, она пыталась высвободиться из-под тела убийцы. Конрад поднялся и ухватил поверженную за загривок и с лёгкостью оторвал от земли. Сильный толчок — и она стукнулась спиной о стену склада. Рогатый зверь подскочил к львице, прижал её к стене и, дыша ей в морду, прорычал:

— Слушай меня! Сейчас сделаешь так, как тебе скажут, иначе отправишься вслед за ним! — Роговски указал на тело Мартина.

Спустя некоторое время Луцилла, сумевшая сбежать от приехавшей полиции, была подобрана Конрадом на дороге. Вёл себя бандит так, как будто той страшной сцены возле склада и не было, но самой львице потребовалась вся выдержка, всё умение держать себя в лапах, чтобы не наброситься на ненавистного зверя прямо в машине. Остановившись в одном из переулков на окраине Зверополиса, буйвол, перед тем как выйти из пикапа, сжал плечо хищницы и басисто пророкотал:

— Помни своё место! Будешь делать, что велят!

Но Луциллу слова Роговски уже не могли держать в повиновении — трагическая гибель Мартина окончательно восстановила молодую хищницу против убийц. Осталось совсем немного.

***

 

— Ну, рассказывай, как у тебя дела? — с ласковой улыбкой спросил Козлов, откинувшись в кресле и глядя в глаза сыну. — Давно Сесилия не приезжала к нам.

— Она сегодня работает, — вздохнул молодой медведь, принимая из отцовской лапы бокал с коньяком.

— Мог бы и пригласить девушку домой, а не встречаться с ней в отеле, — слегка попенял отец. — Нелогично получается.

— Нелогично напрашиваться домой к ней, — усмехнулся в ответ Моррис. — Хочешь, чтобы девушка оценила тебя больше — зови её к себе. Разве не ты мне это говорил, когда вы с мамой в первый раз встретились?

— Ну-у… — Борис не решился на ответную реплику и ограничился очередной улыбкой. Моррис одним махом проглотил янтарную жидкость, обжигающую горло и причмокнул губами.

— Если у вас с ней серьёзные отношения, то не стоит стоять на одном месте, нужно развивать их дальше, — настоятельно произнёс Козлов-старший. — Вы с Сесилией встречаетесь уже давно… сколько? Вроде уже больше полугода. Если ты стесняешься звать её, когда я дома или Кевин с Рэймондом, скажи мне. Столько времени прошло, ты не раз оставался у Сили, как и она у нас.

— У нас с ней действительно всё серьёзно, пап, — выпрямился в своём кресле Моррис. — Я очень сильно люблю Сесилию, хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. А вчера в отеле мы с ней… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Понимаю, понимаю, — серьёзно кивнул старший медведь, однако сын заметил в его глазах бесенят. — Но почему именно там?

Молодой зверь вздохнул и, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар, рассказал о происшествии во время предыдущей ночи. Борис расхохотался.

— Не смейся! — Моррис со стуком поставил бокал на стол. — Не должны же сводиться отношения к одним свиданиям, объятиям, поцелуям и походам по ресторанам. Мы уже неоднократно были близки с ней. Повторяю твои же слова, отец!

— Моррис, Моррис, — покачал головой Козлов. — Я тебе что только что говорил о продвижении отношений? Занятия любовью — это здорово, но это не последняя фаза. О дальнейшем ты думал?

Козлов-младший понял, к чему клонит отец. О том же самом ему вчера пыталась сообщить Сесилия. В глубине сознания медведь понимал, что конкретно желает любимая, а сам он об этом уже думал.

— Женись на ней, — отбросив всякие предисловия и посерьёзнев, сказал Козлов. Видя, что младший сородич открыл пасть для возражения, зверь поднял массивную лапу. — Откинь в сторону сомнения и посмотри на себя. Ты взрослый парень, уже мужчина, у тебя хорошая работа, ты отлично обеспечен. Сесилия тебя любит, мне она тоже по душе. Она же совсем одна, понимаешь, у неё нет никого из родных. А ты ей, можно сказать, почти муж! Скажи честно — ты любишь Сили?

— Люблю, — не задумываясь, кивнул Моррис. И, словно поддавшись какому-то романтическому порыву, глухо добавил: — Я просто не смыслю жизни без неё…

Козлов помолчал, вновь разливая по снифтерам ароматный алкоголь. Протянув фужер сыну, он коротко спросил:

— Ты мой сын?

— Да, — удивился Моррис.

— Слушаться должен? — продолжал Борис, затаив в глазах улыбку и предвидя ответ.

— Должен, — кивнул сын.

— Женись! — ударил кулаком по столу медведь. — Сделай ей предложение! Я уверен, она ждёт от тебя этого важного шага. Инициатива в таких вопросах должна быть в лапах мужчины. А ты — просто лакомый кусочек для любой медведицы! Признайся — ведь ты хочешь жить с любимой женщиной.

— Конечно, хочу, — улыбнулся молодой медведь. — Я ведь хотел поговорить с ней об этом завтра, решил пригласить её в «Остерию» на ужин.

— Зачем в Центральном районе? — удивился Борис. — Почему не в наш ресторан?

— Это лучший ресторан в Зверополисе, — с очередной улыбкой произнёс Моррис. — Только без обид, пап! — медведь поднял лапу, увидев, как поползли вверх густые отцовские брови. — Сесилия давно хотела там побывать, а мне не хочется ей отказывать. Там её и будет ждать сюрприз, там я и предложу ей лапу и сердце.

Старший белый медведь на несколько мгновений задумался.

— Что не так, папа? — насторожился сын.

— Ничего, сынок, — ответил Козлов, держа в лапе фужер. — Что ж, это выбор хороший, особенно для такого вечера. Главное, чтобы Сили была довольна.

— Я уверен — ей понравится, — сказал Моррис, выпивая второй бокал. Поморщившись от крепкого напитка, медведь поднялся.

— Подожди, — остановил его отец поднятием лапы. — У меня кое-что есть.

Козлов выдвинул один из ящиков стола, достал секретёр и вынул оттуда небольшую коробочку, обшитую тёмно-коричневым бархатом. Моррис с любопытством следил за действиями отца. Медведь протянул коробочку сыну, и молодой зверь незамедлительно открыл её.

— Ух ты! — невольно восхитился он. Глаза Морриса расширились — внутри лежало большое золотое кольцо с ярко поблёскивающим алмазом редкой огранки. Бриллиант был выполнен в форме сердца и вделан в ободок, само кольцо было украшено орнаментом в форме косы. Украшение привело медведя в восторг. Поймав взгляд сына, Козлов улыбнулся.

— Оно досталось мне от деда, я его приберегал для подходящего случая, — сообщил зверь. — Уверен, что Сесилии понравится. Бери!

Медведь грузно поднялся из кресла и подошёл к обрадованному сыну.

— Ну и спасибо тебе, папа! — выпалил Моррис. — Ты столько делаешь для нас.

— Не благодари, родной мой, — пробасил Козлов и крепко обнял молодого сородича, затем поцеловал в лоб. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Младший Козлов обнял в ответ мощные отцовские плечи.

***

 

Сириус Лонгтэйл медленно брёл по авторынку, расположившемуся за окружным шоссе Зверополиса. Морда тигра была скрыта большими солнцезащитными очками. Зверь шёл мимо рядов автомобилей — больших и маленьких, внедорожников и седанов, новых и подержанных. Ему нужна была машина из разряда последних. Сведя брови к переносице, он внимательно осматривал каждое транспортное средство, не слушая комментариев пожилого койота, семенящего рядом. Продавец в красках описывал каждый автомобиль, около которого на мгновение останавливался Сириус.

— «Зверрари-Суперстар», 1996 года выпуска, почти раритет, — с придыханием тарахтел койот. — Немного поцарапана эмаль, но если подкрасить, навести антураж, будет просто конфетка! С таким двигателем это — просто пуля!

— Руик, мне нужен большой внедорожник, я тебе третий раз говорю, — оборвал торговца Лонгтэйл.

— Тогда тебе подойдёт вот это, — подпрыгнул Руик и, ухватив тигра за лапу, потащил через ряды к решётчатой ограде, рядом с которой в линию выстроились большие автомобили.

— Выбор джипов тоже большой, — не упустил момента соблазнить частого посетителя койот.

— А это что? — остановился Сириус и ткнул лапой в огромный внедорожник, по размерам напоминающий автобус. Автомобиль по самую крышу был заляпан грязью, лишь худо-бедно было прочищено «дворниками» лобовое стекло.

— Это? — повернулся к Лонгтэйлу Руик. — Это, брат мой, просто алмаз! Нет — алмазище! «Стилклоу-Фьюри» 2005 года, под капотом словно шеф Буйволсон в момент ярости! Любого порвёт на трассе, таких тачек во всём Зверополисе — раз, два и обчёлся! Только извини, его брали недавно на время, а вернули в таком виде. Ну и ругался же я, потом ведь не продать!

— Это не страшно, Руик, — потрепал койота по плечу Сириус. — Мне такая тачка и нужна, сам вымою. За сколько продашь?

Поторговавшись минут пять, Сириус расплатился с Руиком и, пообещав забрать внедорожник вечером, вышел с территории авторынка и достал телефон.

— Нашлась подходящая машина, Конрад, — сообщил хищник, услышав резкое и хриплое «Алло!».

— Вечером и действуй, — коротко велел Роговски и отключился.

***

 

— Когда уже можно, милый? А то я устала! — хихикнув, произнесла Сесилия. Моррис, прикрыв обеими лапами глаза медведицы, неторопливо подводил её к шикарно сервированному столу на две персоны.

— Всё, открывай! — медведь убрал лапы с морды возлюбленной. Сесилия подняла веки и замерла в восхищении, увидев на столе, накрытом белоснежной скатертью, множество самых вкусных и самых любимых своих блюд. На тарелках лежали фрукты, уложенные красивым орнаментом, ярко блестели в свете ламп хрустальные бокалы и графин с любимым вином Сесилии — гранатовым. Два столовых прибора дождались своих хозяев.

— Ничего себе! — медленно повернув голову к возлюбленному, прошептала медведица.

— Как мог, Сили! — самодовольно улыбнулся Козлов-младший. Блюда были выбраны по предпочтениям Сесилии не только Моррисом — помощь в сервировке стола оказывал и отец.

— Папа, я и сам могу сделать всё в лучшем виде! — упирался молодой медведь. — Это подарок для Сесилии.

— То, что ты скоро женишься, и для меня подарок, — возразил Борис. — Не переживай, можем всё оформить вместе. Поеду с тобой и помогу.

Моррис не стал упорствовать, чувствуя к отцу огромную благодарность — даже когда его сын уже совсем вырос, он всячески ему содействует и столько делает для обоих. На приготовление стола и необходимого антуража потребовалось немало средств, но что значат затраты на подарок для любимой? И важна ли цена этого подарка?

— Сили точно придёт в восторг, — сообщил Козлов, когда сервировка была закончена, и потрепал сына по плечу. — Пока есть время, поехали за цветами.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал Моррис, поворачиваясь грузным корпусом то вправо, то влево. Отец и сын стояли напротив огромного зеркала. Стекло бесстрастно отражало двух могучих медведей, до деталей похожих друг на друга. Борис и сын были одного роста, но первый был немного шире и крупнее. На обоих сидели великолепные вечерние костюмы чёрного цвета с бабочками, так что и Морриса, и Бориса можно было издали принять за близнецов. Стряхнув невидимые пылинки с лацканов пиджака и вдохнув запах дорогого парфюма, Моррис повернулся к отцу:

— Ты и за цветами со мной собрался? — Вопрос сопроводила усмешка.

— Дело одно есть, — кивнул Козлов. — Выйду около магазина, а цветы сам купишь.

Предупредив администратора ресторана о скором прибытии, Моррис с Борисом поехали на проспект Олений рог, где работал цветочный магазин «У Розы». Старший медведь, велев отвезти сына обратно к ресторану, вышел из лимузина и в компании братьев пошёл вдоль тротуара, где медведей ожидали два носорога. Моррис отправился за цветами. Купив роскошный букет роз, он вернулся в автомобиль.

— Заберёшь отца, Кевина и Рэймонда и езжай с ними домой, мы с Сили доберёмся сами, — сообщил молодой медведь, когда вновь увидел сияющую вывеску ресторана «Остерия». Ягуар Ренато Манчас, водитель лимузина, кивнул. Зверь нажал на педаль газа, и длинный чёрный седан плавно тронулся с места и через несколько мгновений скрылся за углом. Проводив автомобиль ленивым взором, Моррис вошёл в просторный зал ресторана. Подойдя к их с Сесилией столу, он аккуратно положил букет на мягкий стул и задвинул под стол. Моррис вновь осмотрел все блюда, вдохнул ароматный запах вкусной пищи, улыбнулся и пошёл к выходу. И вовремя. Едва он повернулся на ступенях, как тут же расплылся в улыбке — к нему подходила Сесилия, одетая в изумительное розовое платье. Медведь невольно залюбовался крупной, но изящной для него фигурой любимой медведицы.

— Ты неотразима, детка! — произнёс Моррис, поцеловав лапу девушки. — Идём, сюрприз ждёт!

Сесилия взяла возлюбленного за локоть, и оба поднялись по идеально вымытым ступеням ко входу. В кармане Морриса дожидалось своего мгновения прекрасное кольцо. За влюблёнными внимательно наблюдала пара глаз. Огромный и запачканный грязью по самую крышу джип припарковался в одном из маленьких переулков, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на вход в «Остерию» — буквально за несколько минут до появления Морриса. Сириус Лонгтэйл, сидя за рулём купленного сегодня «Стилклоу-Фьюри», торжествующе ударил лапой по баранке. Он прекрасно знал, что теперь должен сделать, но не подозревал, что совершает гигантскую ошибку.

— Не зря этот ресторан славится своей кухней, — басил молодой медведь. — И всё только для нас.

Сесилия обратила на любимого взгляд, полный любви, благодарности и восхищения. Подмигнув девушке, Моррис ловким жестом фокусника вытащил из-под стола букет роз.

— Ровно двадцать пять — сколько и нам с тобой лет, — прошептал медведь, вручая Сесилии чудесные цветы.

— Это и есть твой сюрприз, о котором ты мне говорил в отеле? — с улыбкой осведомилась медведица, когда приборы у обоих опустели. — Исполнить мою мечту — вечер в «Остерии»?

— Не только, — качнул головой Моррис, морда которого была сейчас серьёзной. Молодой зверь глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами — все события последних двух дней и вели к тому, чтобы Сесилия оказалась здесь, в этом великолепном месте. Отец был прав — шаг, который собирался сделать Козлов-младший, требовал от него больших нравственных усилий. И именно от его поведения и зависели дальнейшие отношения с Сесилией, а может быть, и вся жизнь. Сейчас Моррису казалось, что каждое мгновение из его двадцати пяти лет жизни вело к этому событию. Влюблённый, ощущая в кармане коробочку с кольцом и стараясь подбирать правильные слова, заговорил:

— Сили, мы встречаемся с тобой уже больше полугода, а мне хватило намного меньше, чтобы почувствовать, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Я никак не могу забыть, как ты ухаживала за мной, когда я болел… да и вообще! Каждое твоё слово, каждое твоё действие характеризует тебя с самой лучшей стороны. И за всё это время ты меня просто покорила. О нашем будущем я думал уже давно, мне неоднократно говорил об этом и отец, и ты сама. Так что я не хочу больше тянуть с этим, поэтому…

Сесилия с замиранием сердца слушала каждое слово своего единственного медведя. Не таясь и не боясь себе признаться в этом, она давно ждала этого момента. Морально девушка была готова к тому, что сейчас произойдёт, но всё-таки от восторга у неё перехватило дыхание, когда Моррис достал из кармана обшитую бархатом коробочку. Белый хищник молча откинул крышечку и торжественно протянул предмет Сесилии. Бриллиант ярко блеснул в свете большой люстры под потолком.

— Милая, ты выйдешь за меня замуж? — тихо спросил Моррис.

Сесилия на несколько мгновений прижала лапы к груди, её остановившийся взор был устремлён на поблёскивающее в футлярчике кольцо. Медведь смотрел на любимую с надеждой. Медленно она протянула лапу и взяла коробочку, не в силах поверить своему счастью. Сияющий взор перебежал с бриллианта на тепло улыбающегося любимого, потом медведица встала и, подойдя к Моррису, взяла его морду в лапы и крепко поцеловала. Глаза Сесилии сверкали на свету слезами счастья, когда она прошептала:

— Я согласна!

— Это самый лучший вечер в моей жизни, — тихо сказала Сесилия, когда они с Моррисом бок о бок шли по тротуару. Город, несмотря на поздний час, продолжал сверкать яркими красками и лучами света, звучать быстрой музыкой ночного веселья. Редкие прохожие шли по обе стороны проспекта. Моррис повернулся к Сили и чмокнул её в щеку.

— И в моей тоже, — шепнул он. В тот же миг в кармане раздался требовательный звонок.

— Как дела, сынок? — раздался в ухе голос отца. — Нам забрать вас? А то мы недалеко.

— Езжайте домой, пап, мы с Сили вернёмся на такси, — сказал Моррис и шутливым тоном добавил: — Отвлекаешь немного, мы гуляем!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — добродушно пробасил Козлов-старший и отсоединился. Сунув смартфон в карман, медведь повернулся к Сесилии.

— Я подумал — а не взять ли мне отпуск на пару недель? — спросил Моррис. — Съездим куда-нибудь вдвоём, отдохнём и расслабимся. Ты не против?

— Конечно, не против! — улыбнулась молодая медведица, проведя лапой по щеке возлюбленного. Моррис с тёплой улыбкой взял лапу Сесилии и, поднеся её к губам, поцеловал. Он всегда любил прикасаться к своей любимой Сесилии, чувствовать нежное тепло её тела и запах густого белого меха. Медведю самому становилось тепло при этих прикосновениях, и Сесилия, чувствуя мысли своего молодого мужчины, шла рядом с ним, не выпуская его лапы. Сейчас пара шла мимо парка. Им оставалось совсем немного до перехода, когда Сесилия остановилась и медленно провела лапой по животу.

— Сили? — повернулся к ней Моррис. — Что такое? Тебе нехорошо?

Сесилия услышала в словах медведя словах испуг, но для него не было никакого повода. Не было никакого «нехорошо». То, о чём Сесилия узнала совсем недавно, все эти дни держало её в приподнятом настроении. Медведица пока никому не сообщала чудесную новость — ни Моррису, ни подругам, ни самому отцу её возлюбленного. Но сегодня был такой дивный и приятный вечер! В центре такого огромного внимания находилась Сесилия! Весь вечер она провела вместе с любимым, но какой это был вечер и столько радости он принёс обоим! Такая всеобъемлющая благодарность с любовью пополам переполняла душу Сесилии, что она решила больше не скрывать новости.

— Что с тобой, детка? — вопрошал Моррис, видя, что Сесилия не убирает лапу с живота. Тут он увидел, что любимая улыбается — казалось, ещё светлее и милее, чем всегда.

— Мне просто замечательно! — медленно произнесла Сесилия. Она подошла к Моррису, привычно обняла его и прошептала новость в двух словах ему на ухо.

— Не может быть! — с потрясением и восторгом прошептал Моррис, глаза которого расширились после слов Сесилии. — Малыш, ты шутишь?!

Но лучащиеся восторгом глаза Сесилии говорили совершенно об обратном. После восклицания Морриса она, сияя улыбкой, помотала головой.

— Нет, Сили, ты шутишь! — коротко пробормотал Моррис, всё ещё не веря в своё счастье. В порыве пламенного восторга издав звук, похожий на всхлипывание, Моррис крепко прижал Сесилию к груди и поцеловал в лоб, потом в обе щеки. — Сили… милая… моё сокровище…

После каждого слова следовал поцелуй. Сердце молодого медведя бешено заколотилось, когда он узнал, что в скором времени станет ещё счастливее вместе со своей родной Сесилией. Новость вызвала такой бурный всплеск нежности, что Моррис не знал, куда её девать — он просто целовал и целовал Сесилию, держа в объятиях.

— Давай сегодня обрадуем твоего отца во второй раз, — предложила медведица. — Он ведь так давно этого ждал!

Моррис с не сходящей с морды улыбкой кивнул и бережно обнял Сесилию за плечи. Так они и подошли к пешеходному переходу и остановились, дожидаясь зелёного света. В эти мгновения на пустынном перекрёстке не было никого…

Всё это время за обоими тихо следовал с выключенными фарами джип, за рулём которого сидел Лонгтэйл. На переднем пассажирском сидении лежал вязаный мешок с прорезями для глаз. Чуть более полусотни ярдов разделяло огромный автомобиль и Сесилию с Моррисом. Сириус видел оживлённо переговаривающихся Козлова и его спутницу, полагая, что цель выбрана верная. Зверь смотрел попеременно то на пару, то на таймер светофора.

Пять секунд…

 

Тигр протянул лапу за маской.

Четыре секунды…

 

Морда скрылась за вязаной тканью, лапа переместилась на рычаг переключения скоростей.

Три секунды…

 

Глубокий вдох. Сириус прищурился и вцепился лапами в баранку.

Две секунды… Одна…

 

Моррис и Сесилия ступили на переход, и в этот момент Лонгтэйл вдавил в пол педаль газа. Взревев, словно дикий зверь, огромный джип понёсся с большой скоростью прямо на молодую пару. Медведи были на середине проспекта, когда Сириус стремительно мчался прямо на них. Младший Козлов быстро попятился назад, увлекая за собой Сили, автомобиль немедленно повернул в ту же сторону. В самый последний миг молодой медведь оттолкнул спутницу назад, к тротуару. Джип на всей скорости с ужасающим рёвом сбил Морриса, промчавшись в паре дюймов от упавшей на асфальт Сесилии. Раздался звучный удар большого тела о корпус внедорожника, хруст ломающихся костей был не слышен за рёвом движка. Койот Руик оказался прав, сравнив двигатель с беснующимся Буйволсоном. Отлетев в сторону, мощное тело Морриса мешком рухнуло на дорогу, покатилось по асфальту, оставляя на нём кровавые пятна, и остановилось. Медведь остался лежать на боку, со странно вывернутыми конечностями.

— Моррис! — раздался сзади дикий крик Сесилии. Медведица в испачканном платье вскочила с дорожного покрытия и понеслась к сбитому возлюбленному. Сириус поспешно выскочил из салона, сжимая в лапе пистолет с глушителем. Шокированная девушка не успела добежать до Морриса — тигр дважды выстрелил в неё. Розовое платье мгновенно окрасилось кровью, коротко всхлипнув, молодая хищница рухнула на асфальт. Сев обратно в джип, Лонгтэйл медленно вдавил в пол правую педаль. Хищник, хладнокровно управляя мощной машиной, проехал по безжизненному телу молодого медведя, слыша звук дробящихся костей. Спустя пару мгновений проспект огласил визг шин и рёв двигателя — оставив позади себя окровавленные тела, убийца скрылся. Рядом с безвольной Сесилией лежала открытая бархатная коробочка, выпавшее из неё кольцо откатилось к бордюрному камню тротуара, по асфальту были разбросаны красивые розы — роскошные подарки уже были не нужны.

Масштабы своей оплошности Сириусу пришлось осознать уже спустя несколько часов.


	6. Глава пятая. Об отцовских чувствах

— Он так и не извинился перед тобой? — участливо и с долей возмущения спросил Гилберт, держа за копыто Веронику. Молодая пара сидела в парке на длинной деревянной скамье, над их головами нависала пышная крона раскидистого дуба. Обоих окружала умиротворяющая тишина, нарушаемая лёгким шелестом листвы и отдалёнными раскатами музыки, и приятный пряный запах деревьев. Мимо ограды парка сновали редкие звери.

— Гил, успокойся, — улыбнулась юная буйволица. — Эрик дурачком с первого класса был, ты сам рассказывал!

— Выпадет случай — обязательно ему мозги вправлю, — буркнул парень. Девушка хотела что-то возразить, но вместо ответа ограничилась тем, что возвела глаза к ночному небу и снова улыбнулась. Нет, всё-таки сын шефа полиции неисправим, такой же неуёмный и импульсивный, весь в отца!

— Что будешь на каникулах делать? — поинтересовалась Вероника спустя короткую паузу, желая отвести Гилберта от темы.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами буйвол. — Хочется к деду на пару недель съездить, а то от городского колорита уже голова кругом идёт. Да и от учёбы тоже! А ты что, со мной хочешь?

— Я не против, — повернулась к нему девушка. — Ты меня со своими родителями уже познакомил, да и я хочу побыть вдали от Зверополиса.

— Хочешь со всей моей семьёй познакомиться? — ухмыльнулся Гилберт. — Я тебя ещё с дядюшкой не знакомил, это море позитива и веселья. С ним точно не соскучишься, настоящая душа компании!

— Мне с тобой лучше и веселее, — тихо произнесла Вероника и склонила голову на мощное плечо младшего Буйволсона. Гилберт повернулся к девушке и обнял её.

— Помнишь, мы первый раз с тобой целовались именно здесь, как раз на этой скамье, — прошептал юноша, ласково проведя копытом по носу Вероники. Не говоря ни слова в ответ, буйволица обняла Гилберта за плечи и поцеловала в щёку.

— Не-ет, так не пойдёт, — шепнул буйвол, задорно улыбаясь. Медленно приблизив морду к девушке, он поцеловал её в губы, их носы соприкоснулись. Вероника только крепче обхватила шею Гилберта. Несколько сладостных мгновений пролетели быстро.

— Смотри, какое платье у медведицы красивое, — после поцелуя буйволица указала копытом на шедшего по тротуару большого белого медведя в красивом вечернем костюме. Рядом со зверем шла, держа кавалера за локоть, молодая медведица в длинном розовом платье. В другой лапе она держала большой букет роз.

— На выпускной такое же хочу у мамы попросить, — мечтательно протянула Вероника, не сводя взгляда с красивой пары.

— Расслабься, — растягивая гласные, сказал Гилберт и бережно повернул голову возлюбленной к себе. — Ты для меня красива и в обычном виде.

Очередной поцелуй влюблённых разорвал требовательный звонок в кармане Гилберта.

— Ты на часы смотришь, Гил? — раздался в трубке сердитый голос Буйволсона. — Домой уже пора!

— Я скоро буду, папа, — со вздохом сказал молодой буйвол.

— Он у тебя и дома начальник? — весело спросила Вероника, когда Гилберт убрал телефон обратно. Парень лишь разочарованно вздохнул, досадуя на отца. Мог бы позже позвонить!

— Подождёт немного! — сказал зверь. — Сначала тебя домой провожу, пойдём.

Пара только поднялась со скамьи, как до ушей Гилберта донёсся мощный шум автомобиля и странный приглушённый удар. Буйвол повернул рогатую голову на звук и окаменел от увиденного, Вероника ахнула и, крепко стиснув копыто друга, попятилась назад. Через просвет между двумя большими дубами открывался хороший вид на перекрёсток и разыгравшуюся на нём драму. Прямо на глазах буйволов огромный джип на полной скорости сбил молодого медведя в костюме и резко остановился.

— Моррис! — послышался отчаянный вопль, изданный полярной медведицей. Из салона мгновенно выскочил водитель, сжимая в лапе пистолет. На голову убийцы был надет чёрный мешок, скрывающий его морду. Увидев последовавшую за наездом сцену, Гилберт и шокированная Вероника просто приросли к земле — зверь без колебаний застрелил подбегающую к телу сбитого зверя медведицу в розовом платье. Белая хищница замертво рухнула на асфальт. Свидетелям повезло — большие деревья и густые их кроны, ночной мрак надёжно скрывали их от взора киллера. В мозгу Вероники запечатлелось, как убийца садится обратно в джип и проезжает по трупу несчастного медведя. Гилберт со всех копыт метнулся к месту происшествия.

— Гилберт, стой! — охрипшим от страха голосом выкрикнула Вероника. Буйволсон-младший выбежал на дорогу и едва успел увидеть, что на автомобиле не было номеров, а само транспортное средство было такое же, как и у его отца. Взгляд Гилберта переместился в сторону незнакомого ему Морриса, и желудок зверя свело от ужаса. Медведь был весь в крови, обломки костей торчали прямо сквозь одежду, а под могучим телом медленно растекалась бордовая лужа, поблёскивающая в свете уличных фонарей. Лапы и крупная окровавленная голова были вывернуты под такими углами, что стало ясно — на асфальте лежит труп. Сзади послышался лёгкий вскрик и протяжный стон ужаса — поражённая страшной картиной, Вероника прижала копыта к морде и упала на колени, выпучив глаза от шока. В этот момент раздался тихий стон.

Осознав, что бедному медведю уже не помочь, Гилберт бросился на звук, забыв о деморализованной девушке.

— Ники, быстро вызывай Скорую и полицию! — выкрикнул юноша, подбегая к жертве.

Лежащая на боку медведица была жива. Упав рядом с ней на колени, молодой буйвол осторожно повернул её на спину. Туловище раненой заливала кровь — одна пуля попала ей в живот, вторая пробила левое лёгкое. Недолго думая, Гилберт сорвал с себя рубашку и разорвал её на две части, затем прижал обрывки одежды к ранам. Невольно повернув голову вправо, он увидел Веронику в той же позе — на коленях, с полностью невменяемым видом, её дезориентированный взгляд метался из стороны в сторону.

— Вероника, ты слышишь? — рявкнул он. — Звони, быстро!

Пошатнувшись, словно от удара, но не поднимаясь с прохладного асфальта, буйволица достала телефон и плохо слушающимся копытом набрала номер «Скорой помощи». Раненая медведица открыла глаза и застонала громче.

— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Гилберт, с ужасом глядя, как половинки светло-синей рубашки быстро намокают от крови. — Держись, всё будет в порядке!..

Медведица пыталась что-то произнести, но из её горла вырывался жуткий булькающий хрип — легкие несчастной заполнялись кровью. Судорожно вздохнув, буйвол крепче прижал лоскуты одежды, пытаясь остановить неудержимо покидающую тело кровь. Раненая хищница слабо помотала головой, взгляд её глаз, затуманенный болью, метался по сторонам. Вероника, вызвав полицию со «Скорой помощью», на подгибающихся от ужаса ногах подошла к юноше.

— Приподними ей голову, только осторожно, — велел Гилберт. Буйволица послушно опустилась на колени рядом с пострадавшей и выполнила просьбу.

— Моррис… — прохрипела медведица и попыталась поднять голову. Оглушающая волна острой боли охватила её, девушка закрыла глаза. Гилберт склонился над ней чуть ниже.

— Как тебя зовут? Слышишь меня? — раздельно и по слогам спросил он.

— Се… с… Сесилия… — пробормотала медведица, с хрипом и прерывисто втягивая в себя воздух. Буйвол вновь вернулся к ранам и прижал половинку рубашки к животу Сесилии — оттуда кровь текла сильнее. — Моррис… я ви… видела… его сбили… Та машина…

— Тихо, не говори, — оборвал её Гилберт. — Береги силы, Сесилия. Проклятье, где эта «Скорая» с полицией?!

— Что случилось? — раздался голос от тротуара. К буйволам и медведице быстро ковылял, опираясь на свежевыструганную палку, старый гепард. Гилберт подавил ругательство — он должен был сразу набрать отца. Велев своей девушке зажимать раны Сесилии, он достал окровавленными копытами телефон.

— Отец, немедленно приезжай к парку на углу Тайгер-авеню и Грин-стрит, — не дожидаясь сердитого голоса отца, возмущённого опозданием сына, резко выкрикнул парень. — Здесь нападение с убийством! Зови всех, здесь медведица раненая!

Надо отдать должное Буйволсону — шеф полиции, рубанув: «Понял!» — отключился. Зная, что отец обязательно скоро прибудет со своими сотрудниками, Гилберт убрал смартфон и вновь опустился на колени рядом с Сесилией. Старый гепард топтался на месте, с ужасом глядя на тела.

— Что случилось-то? — пробубнил зверь.

— Наезд и убийство, — поднял голову Гилберт. — Если что-то видели, скажите полиции, сейчас она приедет.

Ошеломлённый зверь только кивнул, буйвол вновь склонился над раненой Сесилией. Вероника, зажмурившаяся до огненных брызг в глазах, продолжала прижимать обрывки ткани к кровоточащим отверстиям, отвернув голову в сторону тротуара — буйволица плохо переносила вид крови. Оттеснив девушку в сторону, Гилберт вновь стал пытаться унять кровотечение. Раненой тем временем становилось всё хуже, под крупным телом лужа крови существенно выросла. Заглянув ей в глаза, буйвол почувствовал, как сердце его словно пропустило удар — медведица плакала.

— Помогите… Моррису… — шептала она, а из глаз катились на покрытый пятнами крови асфальт слёзы. — Ему плохо…

Гилберт замялся, не зная, как сообщить о том, что незнакомый ему Моррис давно мёртв. Тяжёлая мысль мелькнула в его голове — Сесилия наверняка видела момент страшного наезда. Рядом с дорогой стали постепенно собираться звери, окна соседних домов отворились, оттуда глядели на место страшной трагедии многочисленные пары любопытных глаз. Очевидцы возбуждённо переговаривались. Гилберт слышал их отдельные реплики.

— Я только собралась цветы полить…

— Ужас-то какой…

— Он намеренно сбил медведя! Не затормозил, — выпалил кто-то из молодёжи.

Продолжая прижимать лоскуты, уже давно насквозь пропитавшиеся кровью Сесилии, Гилберт думал о том же. Джип потом ещё проехался по Моррису, дробя несчастному кости. Это не назовёшь случайным наездом. Вдруг Вероника вскинула голову — издалека доносился тревожный вой сирены. «Скорая помощь» прибыла на удивление быстро, и Гилберт облегчённо вздохнул. Заплаканная Сесилия продолжала метаться под мощными лапами юноши.

— Моррис… спасите его!.. прошу вас… — хрипела она, потом вновь закашлялась. Серия очередных булькающих хрипов заставила сердца молодых буйволов сжаться. Из уголка пасти потекла по щеке тонкая струйка крови, медведица на миг закрыла глаза.

— Эй-эй, Сесилия! — окрикнул её Гилберт. — Не закрывай глаза, держись!

— Мор… хочу к Моррису… — прошептала девушка, шерсть и платье которой уже давно были багровыми, и потеряла сознание. Воя сиреной, один реанимобиль остановился в нескольких ярдах от Сесилии, второй подъехал к распростёртому на асфальте Моррису. Из микроавтобуса стремительно выбежали три льва с носилками и подбежали к умирающей. Умирающей… Гилберт невольно потряс головой — Сесилия была тяжело ранена, но она была слишком молода, чтобы умирать, а в то, что молодая и красивая девушка может умереть, он не хотел верить. Искренне надеясь, что она выживет, буйвол сообщил медикам имя медведицы, когда один из львов спросил о нём. Врачам из другой бригады осталось только констатировать смерть Морриса. Быстро, но осторожно действуя, санитары уложили большое тело хищницы на носилки и аккуратно подняли.

— Капельницу высоко не задирай, быстро течёт, — распорядился лев, что был старше.

— Она выживет? — не смог сдержать тревоги и любопытства Гилберт.

— Не знаем, — буркнул лев. — Лёгкое прострелено, пуля прошла под самым сердцем!

Буйвол вздрогнул. Носилки с окровавленной медведицей и львы скрылись в недрах перевозки. Гилберт, шумно дыша и дрожа от пережитого стресса, молча и беспомощно посмотрел на окровавленные копыта. На брюках юноши также темнели кровавые пятна. Вероника, тоже в крови, только смотрела в одну точку — в стену дома. Внезапно её затравленный взгляд скользнул по асфальту, на дороге что-то блеснуло.

— Гил… — позвала она возлюбленного, ткнув копытом в сторону бордюрного камня. Гилберт перевёл взгляд туда же и поднялся, но его опередили — один юный носорог наклонился и подобрал бурую бархатную коробочку.

— О, красота какая!

— Отдай сюда! — велел Гилберт и подошёл к мальчишке.

— Твоё, что ли? — подбоченился мелкий носорог. Не говоря ни слова, буйвол шагнул и силой вырвал из копыта парнишки футляр с кольцом.

— Эта вещь не твоя, — рыкнул Гилберт. — Брысь отсюда!

Спрятав находку в карман, буйвол повернулся к Сесилии. Вновь раздался натужный рёв сирены, и на асфальт, гудя мощным двигателем, быстро въехал огромный джип — такой же, что задавил Морриса, а за ним ехали полицейский внедорожник и микроавтобус. Из первой машины выскочил Буйволсон и помчался к сыну, салон полицейского автомобиля покинули тигр и белый медведь, а из другого транспортного средства неуклюже выбрался огромный носорог.

— Что ты видел? — глядя сыну в глаза, вопрошал капитан полиции.

Гилберт принялся путано объяснять. Стоящая рядом Вероника только кивала, сжимая копыто юноши. Прибывшие Звермайер и Дэймон Андерсен опрашивали остальных свидетелей.

— Это не случайный наезд, это убийство, отец! — В голосе Гилберта звучал испуг.

— Номер запомнил? — нахмурился капитан.

— Его не было, я же сказал, — вздохнул младший буйвол. — Но тачка такая же, как у тебя.

— Уже лучше, — покачал рогатой головой Буйволсон. — Значит, Моррис и Сесилия…

— С медведем что? — тихо спросила Вероника.

— Мёртв, — ответил на вопрос буйволицы подошедший Шеймас МакРог. — Почти все кости переломаны, шеф. Насмерть сразу!

Девушка в ужасе зажмурилась и опустила голову. Перед глазами её до сих пор стояла одна и та же жуткая картина — изувеченный мощный зверь и неумолимо раздавливающий его внедорожник. Тут Гилберт вспомнил ещё кое-что.

— Это был тигр! — младший Буйволсон дёрнул отца за рукав форменной рубашки.

— С чего ты взял? — повернулся к молодому буйволу МакРог.

— Видел, — пояснил очевидец. — Лапы, хвост. Он стрелял в медведицу.

Вероника кивнула, подтверждая слова возлюбленного.

— Ладно! — топнул ногой Буйволсон. — Оба — ко мне в машину.

— Но, папа… — шагнул к нему сын.

— В машину! — повысил буйвол голос. Гилберт и Вероника переглянулись и пошли, куда велено. Следующие двадцать минут, пока полицейские продолжали опрос очевидцев, молодая пара провела в автомобиле Буйволсона. Буйвол и буйволица держались за копыта — у обоих не находилось слов от шока. Неожиданно со стороны парка раздался шум. Вероника повернула туда голову. Подняв облако дорожной пыли, резко остановился прямо перед перекрёстком чёрный лимузин. Буйволсон и МакРог переместились в сторону, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. Передняя дверь распахнулась, из салона выскочил огромный белый медведь, в таком же чёрном костюме, что и убитый Моррис. Следом за ним автомобиль покинули ещё два сородича — братья, Кевин и Рэймонд. Первый зверь со всех лап помчался к безвольному телу, и Буйволсон тут же узнал его.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — потрясённо произнёс МакРог.

Капитан не ответил — копыта сами собой сжались в кулаки. На место происшествия явился тот, кого Буйволсон подозревал в гибели Мартина с Соломоном, которых коллеги сегодня похоронили. Тот, чья фотография уже не первую неделю украшала карту Зверополиса в его кабинете.

Встревоженный Борис Козлов, растолкав врачей, рухнул на колени рядом с телом молодого хищника.

— Моррис!.. — сдавленным шёпотом выпалил Козлов и осторожно приподнял окровавленную голову сына. — Моррис, сынок, ответь!

Крупная голова медведя безвольно болталась на расслабленной мускулистой шее, широко открытые глаза неподвижно смотрели в одну точку. Козлов дрожащей лапой провёл лапой по окровавленной морде сына.

— Сынок… пожалуйста… — шептал медведь. — Прошу, скажи что-нибудь!..

Сердце в его груди бешено стучало, Козлов ещё питал едва уловимую надежду на то, что его единственный и любимый сын сейчас откроет глаза. Всё происходящее казалось ему ненастоящим, словно сон. Но… Но каким-то краешком сознания, самым отдалённым, медведь осознавал, что случилось самое страшное и непоправимое, он чувствовал подушечками лап остатки живого тепла, ещё жившие в белом меху Морриса. Но они уже покидали его тело.

— Сэр, — печально обратился к нему один из санитаров, — он мёртв.

— Нет… нет… — прохрипел Борис. — Нет! — искажённый глухой голос перерос в рёв. Зверь не замечал медленно подходящих к нему полицейских с оружием наизготовку. В мощной груди Козлова что-то болезненно сжалось, весь мир словно пошатнулся, а сердце ухнуло в неведомые и недосягаемые глубины. Немея от ужаса, несчастный отец понял, что самое страшное, что могло случиться в его жизни, уже произошло. Обрушилось, как снег на голову, раздавливая привычное существование и разбивая цветущие надежды на счастливую жизнь, раздрабливая действительность.

— Мальчик мой… — едва слышно произнёс Козлов и, приподняв над асфальтом мёртвого сына, прижал его голову к груди. Из глаз горохом покатились слёзы, падая на морду Морриса и смешиваясь с его кровью на белом меху. Не отпуская бездыханное и изувеченное тело молодого медведя, раздавленный горем отец трясся в рыданиях. Он не чувствовал прохлады вечера, приятного дуновения ветерка, не замечал ни переминавшихся с лап на лапу докторов и направляющихся в их сторону вооружённых полицейских, не видел перешёптывающихся и сочувственно вздыхающих очевидцев. Всё затмило страшное горе, которое распирало зверя изнутри. И он не выдержал. Дикий рёв, полный неимоверной боли и страдания, разнёсся над мостовой.

— Сынок… родной мой… не уходи от меня!.. — всхлипывания и бурные рыдания перемежались обрывками фраз, безостановочно повторяемых Козловым. Санитары, с удивлением смотря на подходящих вооружённых сотрудников полиции, отошли назад, но медведю сейчас ни до кого не было дела. Значение имел только один родной зверь, безвольно обвисающий на его могучих лапах. Не вытирая катящихся по морде слёз, белый медведь поцеловал холодеющий лоб сына и как можно бережнее опустил тело обратно на окровавленный асфальт. Проведя несколько секунд в оцепенении, Козлов провёл лапой по морде Морриса, закрывая ему глаза. Гилберт и Вероника, сидя в салоне джипа, с замершими сердцами следили за тяжёлой сценой. Рэймонд подошёл к брату и утешающе положил лапу на его плечо, Кевин тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Ужас… — прошептала буйволица. — Бедный отец…

Вздохнув, молодой буйвол обнял девушку и прижал к груди.

— Борис Козлов, — лапы на затылок и быстро встать! — раздался позади Козлова уверенный бас. Следом послышался щелчок взводимого курка. Гилберт резко выпрямился на сиденье. Два белых медведя, вмиг вооружившись, молча подошли к брату. Их угрожающие взгляды были устремлены на Буйволсона. МакРог нацелил на них свой пистолет, Звермайер и Андерсен также достали оружие. Кевин и Рэймонд не намерены были отходить. Борис словно не слышал слов Буйволсона, он не желал подниматься с прохладного, остывшего за вечер асфальта. Слёзы одна за другой капали с носа белого медведя.

— В сторону, оба! — стальным голосом приказал МакРог. — Проблем хотите?

В голосе носорога было столько властности и суровости, что огромные медведи повиновались, пусть и нехотя. Плачущий Козлов почувствовал на затылке прикосновение холодного ствола Буйволсонова револьвера и поднял голову.

— Встать! — рявкнул Буйволсон, но медведь даже не подумал повиноваться.

— Папа, он же потерял сына, что он сделал? — раздался сзади голос Гилберта. Буйвол резко повернулся к сыну.

— Вернись в машину, Гилберт! — грохнул капитан. — Это не твоё дело!

Гилберт остановился. Козлов в этот момент медленно поднялся с колен. На его чёрном костюме в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей переливались блеском пятна крови Морриса, белый мех на лапах также был обагрён ею. Зверь повернул залитую слезами морду к полицейским.

— Теперь ты за всё ответишь! — зловеще прошипел Буйволсон и достал налапники. Медведь не замечал никого из полицейских — сейчас он смотрел только на капитана.

— Они убили моего сына! — тихо прорычал он, но в его голосе было во сто крат больше боли и ярости, чем у Буйволсона. В груди капитана всё кипело, но к злости примешивалось мрачное удовлетворение — тот, кто наверняка убивал его сотрудников, сам пришёл в лапы полиции. На случившуюся в жизни Козлова трагедию ему было сейчас плевать.

— О Мартине и Соломоне тебе напомнить? — шагнул к нему Буйволсон. Козлов был существенно выше его, но это не мешало капитану сверлить ненавистного врага взглядом, полным злобы. Медведь шумно вздохнул, так, что швы на плечах его пиджака чуть треснули.

— Я никого не трогал, — охрипшим голосом выдавил из себя несчастный отец. — Я не…

Резкий удар в скулу заставил Козлова отшатнуться — оскалившийся и потерявший терпение Буйволсон ударил медведя по морде оружием. Рэймонд, как и Кевин, так и не убравший свой пистолет, двинулся в их сторону, забыв о вооружённых сотрудниках полиции. С предостерегающими выкриками Звермайер, Андерсен и МакРог подняли свои пушки. Назревала нешуточная схватка. Прерывисто вздохнув, Борис дрожащим, но всё равно уверенным голосом произнёс:

— Я знаю, что ты мне не поверишь, но я не убивал твоих копов.

— У меня, — горячо заговорил Буйволсон, — на столе лежит флэшка с записью вашей встречи с Роговски. Это произошло за несколько минут до того, как их убили. Вы их убили!

Голос, взвившийся до крика, резко оборвался — стремительным ударом в солнечное сплетение Козлов заставил Буйволсона согнуться. Не дав буйволу опомниться, он закинул его мощную лапу себе на плечо и перекинул буйвола через себя. Капитан больно приложился спиной и затылком об асфальт. Полицейские и Кевин с Рэймондом, как один, метнулись к дерущимся.

— Стоять на месте! — рявкнул медведь, встав коленом буйволу на грудь. — Не двигаться!

— Отпусти его! — МакРог подскочил к Козлову, но тут же попятился назад — выхватив у Буйволсона его револьвер, Борис нацелил его носорогу в морду. Кевин и Рэймонд, отгородив от брата Вальтера и Дэймона, держали их на прицеле. Всего лишь искра или неверное движение — и вновь оросится кровью мостовая… Свидетели жестокого убийства во все глаза смотрели на разворачивающееся действие, Гилберт, так и не вернувшийся в машину, вновь мчался вместе с Вероникой к отцу.

— Эй, слезьте с него! — кричал юноша. Однако Козлов не желал кровавого исхода, он убрал оружие себе за пояс. По-прежнему не сводя злого и обезумевшего взора с окруживших его зверей, он коленом прижал Буйволсона к асфальту и поднёс к его морде лапы, запятнанные кровью.

— Видишь эти лапы? — с маниакальным блеском в голубых глазах прошептал медведь. Буйвол, прижимаемый тяжёлой лапой к мостовой, вместо ответа только рыкнул.

— На этих лапах, — рычал Борис, — кровь моего сына. Мой Моррис собирался жениться, этим вечером он сделал предложение девушке своей мечты. И его только что убили! Моего мальчика! Что твоя потеря рядом с моей, капитан?!

Буйволсон не ответил, продолжая гневным и упрямым взглядом пронзать Козлова и постепенно приходя в себя. Стоящий на его груди зверь продолжал смотреть буйволу в глаза, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. Отвлёкшись на капитана, Козлов не заметил движение справа и получил сильный удар по морде — не желая видеть, как друга подвергают опасности, МакРог сбил медведя с Буйволсона.

— Да уберите вы оружие! — гаркнул Рэймонд, для наглядности пряча свой пистолет за пазуху. Кевин последовал его примеру. — Никто из нас не собирается стрелять! Это действительно сын Бориса, наш племянник!

Носорог-полицейский даже не обернулся к братьям, Вальтер же с Дэймоном, переглянулись, но оружия не опустили. Буйволсон поднялся с земли и, отряхиваясь, повернулся к Борису, медленно встававшему на задние лапы. Гилберт подошёл к отцу.

— Ты в порядке, папа? — испуганно спросил молодой буйвол. Отец только поморщился вместо ответа. Козлов сунул лапу за пояс, вытащил оружие Буйволсона и бросил ему под копыта. Полицейские всё равно не думали убирать пистолеты в кобуру, но поводов для стрельбы не было и быть не могло. Некоторое время Буйволсон и Козлов смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно один пытался прочесть мысли другого, затем могучие плечи буйвола поднялись в глубоком вдохе. Капитан, шумно выдохнув, буркнул:

— Пусть едет.

— Что? — МакРог чуть не выронил свой пистолет на асфальт. — Эддрик, ты серьёзно? Отпустим бандита?

— Я сказал — пусть едет! — взвился капитан, повернув пышущую яростью морду к носорогу. Звермайер и Андерсен смотрели на своего начальника так, словно он сошёл с ума. Козлов, не обращая больше внимания на полицейских, повернулся к братьям. Взгляд медведя снова упал на тело сына, и в груди Козлова резко кольнуло. Зверь пошатнулся. Кевин подошёл к Борису и по-братски положил лапу на его плечо.

— Пойдём, брат, — тихо велел он. — Моррису мы уже не поможем.

Буйволсон стоял посреди перекрёстка, тяжело дыша и не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что он только что сделал. Никогда ему не приходилось отпускать преступника, но сейчас он не мог внятно объяснить, откуда у него взялось чувство сострадания к тому, кому грозило суровое наказание. Было ли вызвано это видом самого Козлова или чудовищной трагедией, подкосившей его, но в душе капитана на миг мелькнуло сочувствие. Буйвол тут же попытался задавить его, но не смог. Козлов, ведомый братьями, вдруг развернулся.

— Где Сесилия? — спросил он. — Моррис был с ней, где она?

Никто из полицейских ему не ответил — никто из них не застал того, как тяжелораненую Сесилию увозили в госпиталь. Ответил один из медиков, которые так и не шевелились, наблюдая за стычкой зверей:

— Девушка была ранена, её увезли в Центральный госпиталь.

— Едем туда, — велел Козлов.

— Постойте! — окликнул медведя Гилберт, когда троица подошла к лимузину. Отец и его подчинённые повернулись к юноше. Младший Буйволсон медленно подошёл к Козлову.

— Возьмите, — тихо сказал Гилберт, протягивая массивному хищнику коробочку с уже ненужным кольцом. — Это лежало рядом с Сесилией. Она пришла в себя и просила помочь Вашему сыну.

— Это был тигр, — ожила стоящая рядом с другом Вероника. Услышав заявление, Козлов схватил девушку за локоть.

— Точно? — ошарашенно спросил зверь, пытливо глядя ей в глаза.

— Да, — подтвердила буйволица. — На его голове был мешок. Мы всё видели с Гилбертом из парка.

Медведь вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Сесилия сильно ранена, — пробормотала Вероника. — Надеюсь, она выживет.

— Сэр, — почтительно обратился к убитому горем отцу Гилберт, — возьмите кольцо. Пусть… — голос юноши оборвался, сглотнув вставший в горле ком, буйвол хрипло продолжил: — Пусть оно напоминает вам о Моррисе. Страшная потеря, соболезнуем вам…

На глазах Бориса вновь показались слёзы. Взяв коробочку, он протянул лапу Гилберту, и тот нерешительно пожал её, стараясь вложить в этот жест всё своё сочувствие.

— Спасибо тебе, Гилберт, — поблагодарил медведь и пошёл с братьями к лимузину. Приехавшие с МакРогом ещё два зверя уже упаковывали тело Морриса в большой чёрный мешок. Желудок Гилберта словно провалился внутрь — сыну Буйволсона больно было смотреть на это тяжёлое действие. Сам капитан, обхватив голову копытами, смотрел на асфальт у себя под ногами. Лимузин, резко стартовав с места, уехал в сторону госпиталя, где на грани жизни и смерти балансировала несчастная Сесилия. Вероника взяла Гилберта за локоть и повернулась к разбросанным по дороге розам. Сердито рыкнув себе под нос, МакРог стремительно подошёл к Буйволсону и толкнул его в плечо.

— Ты совсем из ума выжил, Эд? — со злостью прорычал носорог. — Как ты мог отпустить этого бандита?!

— Сам не знаю… — прохрипел Буйволсон. Он терзался по-прежнему, разрываясь между невыполненным служебным долгом и вспыхнувшим в душе сочувствием. Вспыхнувшая при виде Козлова ярость давно утихла, а в душе будто рухнула какая-то преграда. В голове мелькнула страшная мысль — если бы такое случилось с его Гилбертом, разве он не обратил бы внимание на сына? Буйвол потряс головой — нельзя о таком думать, нельзя! Не зная, что ответить на реакцию шефа, МакРог грузно потопал к микроавтобусу, бурча себе под нос, Звермайер и Андерсен пошли за ним. Носилки с трупом молодого медведя скрылись в недрах микроавтобуса. Гилберт с Вероникой подошёл к отцу.

— Папа? — нерешительно обратился он к старшему сородичу.

— Идите домой, — тихо пробасил Буйволсон, не решаясь смотреть сыну в глаза. — Оставьте меня…

Буйвол в знак утешения похлопал отца по спине и, поманив Веронику, пошёл в сторону парка. Капитан даже не поднял головы, затем, когда сын с девушкой скрылись в темноте парка, под тяжёлыми взглядами коллег прошёл к своей машине.

***

 

— Сесилия Уайтфур, двадцать пять лет, её привезли сюда после нападения около парка, — объяснял Козлов стоящему перед ним Каледону Рогателло, заместителю Анабель Буйволсон и её брату. Супруга капитана полиции осталась на дежурство в хирургическом отделении, и раненую Сесилию привезли во время её трудовой вахты. — В каком она состоянии? Можно увидеть её?

— Сэр, — проникновенно обратился к нему буйвол. — Она на операции, её состояние тяжелейшее. Делаем всё возможное!

— Ей что-нибудь нужно? — не успокаивался Борис, не сводя взгляда со зверя. — Да не молчите же!

— Сейчас ей можем помочь только мы! — отрезал Рогателло, разворачиваясь, чтобы идти в операционную. — Ждите и надейтесь.

— Она выживет? — крикнул ему в спину Козлов. — Выживет? Вы оглохли?!

Быстро шагая и словно не слыша отчаянного крика Бориса, Рогателло скрылся в операционной. Одолеваемый горем, злостью и гнетущей неизвестностью, Козлов с глухим рыком хлопнул себя по бокам.

Время тянулось медленно, текло, словно могучая и широкая река. Борис, Кевин и Рэймонд сидели в широком коридоре прямо перед операционной. Все трое молчали — ни у кого не нашлось от общего горя ни слова. Да и говорить никому не хотелось — потрясение от произошедшего было равносильно гигантской физической усталости. Козлов сидел, сгорбившись и спрятав морду в ладонях. Всеми фибрами души медведь надеялся, что врачи спасут Сесилию, и в то же время опасался ужасного исхода. Хотя, после гибели Морриса он был уверен, что никакое горе не сможет потрясти его с такой силой.

Спустя час, который показался Козлову вечностью, двери операционной распахнулись. В коридор вышла Анабель и сняла маску. Медведи поспешно вскочили с мест и подошли к буйволице.

— Ну, как она? — выдохнул Козлов, ожидая ответа. Но серая морда супруги Буйволсона была печальной. Кевин с Рэймондом переглянулись, они поняли, что за ответ последует. Страшные слова не заставили себя ждать.

— Мне жаль, мистер Козлов, — тихо произнесла Анабель. — Сесилия умерла.

***

 

— Тебя на самом деле это заводит? — игриво стреляя глазами и ухмыляясь, спросила молодая тигрица. Сириус с масляным блеском в глазах смотрел на хищницу, одетую в слишком короткую юбку и лёгкую серебристую жакетку.

— Ещё как! — промурлыкал тигр. — Сколько раз ты приходила ко мне и сколько раз тебя поражала дьявольская сексуальность?

— Твои же слова, — хихикнула хищница. — Узнаю своего периодического любовника!

— Какого по счёту? — хохотнул Лонгтэйл. Вместо ответа тигрица подошла к нему, наклонилась и, щекоча дыханием его морду, шепнула:

— А какая тебе разница? Хочешь меня прогнать?

Сидящий в кресле Сириус, отставив в сторону стакан с текилой, медленно поднялся.

— Правильно, потом допьёшь! — одобрила тигрица. — Иначе не справишься!

— Это я-то не справлюсь? — деланно возмутился зверь.

— Ну-ну, не бухти! — Хищница прижала лапу к его пасти. Ещё миг она смотрела ему в глаза, потом начала медленно расстёгивать на нём рубашку. Сириус закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову назад, дожидаясь сладострастного момента. Управившись с последней пуговицей, любовница по вызову провела лапой по его морде, затем ладонь переместилась на грудь и поползла на живот, скользя в пушистом бело-рыжем меху, затем ещё ниже. По телу побежали горячие волны возбуждения. Зверь положил лапы тигрице на плечи, когда она расстегнула ширинку на его брюках.

— Сними ты эту куртку! — шепнул он, увлекаемый на стоящую у стены тахту. Тигрица поспешно стащила с себя жакетку и сбросила её на пол, оставшись в полупрозрачной маечке. Развернув хищницу к койке, тигр осторожно уложил её на спину. Оба опаляли морды друг друга жарким дыханием, неудержимое желание металось в душе обоих. Следом за курткой на пол отправились коротенькая юбка и майка. Едва начавшееся действие прервал оглушительный удар в дверь — такой силы, что створка чуть не слетела с петель. Сириус и тигрица отпрянули друг от друга. Зверь поспешно застегнул брюки, любовница поспешно подняла юбку с футболочкой и прикрылась. На пороге стоял разъярённый Роговски.

— В чём дело? — рявкнул Лонгтэйл.

Яростно дыша, буйвол прошёл внутрь помещения, подобрал куртку и грубо швырнул её тигрице в морду.

— А ну вымелась отсюда! — прорычал Конрад.

Испуганная и вместе с тем возмущённая хищница подхватила с пола майку и, накинув куртку на голое тело, выскочила из комнаты. Рогатый зверь направился к тигру, сжимая копыта в кулаки.

— Нашёл время, Конрад! — взорвался недовольный Сириус. — Ты…

Высказать то, что думает о буйволе, Лонгтэйл не успел. Сильный удар в челюсть выбил из-под лап тигра пол, отлетев к стене, мощный зверь ударился об неё головой. Чувствуя, как в голове шумит от удара и как пульсирует кровь, тигр вмиг впал в ярость. Сказывался инстинкт самосохранения, присущий любому живому существу. Вскочив на лапы, Лонгтэйл с гортанным рычанием метнулся на ударившего его буйвола. В воздухе сверкнули когти, Сириус замахнулся на противника. Последовавший мощный удар в промежность парализовал все его движения, с громким стоном полосатый зверь согнулся пополам. Роговски схватил избитого за грудки и, приподняв, прижал спиной к стене.

— Что. Ты. Сделал?! — проревел буйвол, опаляя морду Сириуса запахом алкоголя и недавно выкуренной сигареты.

— От… отпус… — прохрипел Сириус, чувствуя разливающуюся по телу сильную боль. Оскалившись, Роговски ударил поднятого тигра спиной о стену, так что она дрогнула. Лонгтэйл зажмурился от посыпавшейся сверху пыли и штукатурки, и в этот момент Роговски отпустил его. Зверь мешком свалился на пол, потирая грудь и шумно дыша. С несколькими глубокими вдохами Сириус унял неожиданно побежавшую по телу дрожь, но тут Конрад вновь схватил его за воротник расстёгнутой рубашки.

— Я сделал, что ты велел! — прошипел тигр, глядя Роговски в глаза.

— Ааргх! — со злобным рычанием буйвол пинком опрокинул кресло и вновь направился к Сириусу. Зверь едва успел увернуться от его могучего кулака, врезавшегося в стену и чуть не проломившего в ней дыру.

— Ты тупой сраный ублюдок!!! — окончательно дал волю эмоциям Конрад. — Ты убил не того, кретин! Задавил Козлова-младшего, а не Бориса!

— Слушай… — тяжело дыша, пытался оправдаться преступник. — Я сам видел, как Козлов входит в ресторан, сам видел его лимузин. Он часто появлялся в компании той или иной провожатой, откуда я знал, что это его сын? Я сам недавно узнал, что у него отпрыск есть!

— Надо быть дегенератом, чтобы не отличить Бориса от Морриса! — продолжал нестись на струе злобы Конрад. — Ты понимаешь, что теперь нас ждёт! Этот Рикард приехал к брату, он подчинённый Страйпса, которого нам пришлось убрать. Он дружен с Козловым! А помнишь этого медведя со львом из полиции? Понимаешь, что нам полная…

Притворяться, что ничего не понял, для Сириуса смысла не имело. О полиции Зверополиса и об Эддрике Буйволсоне он знал не понаслышке — этот зверь никогда не успокоится, пока не поймает преступника, будь то вор или убийца. Под стать шефу были и его сотрудники, тоже никогда не останавливающиеся на уже достигнутом. И это была не единственная причина, по которой сотрудников Буйволсона и его самого прозвали в Зверополисе «Несгибаемыми». А если речь идёт о гибели его подчинённых — тут бандитам оставалось только молиться. Та же мысль мелькнула в голове у Сириуса, но тут же тигр прогнал её. Он понимал, что Роговски об этом не подумает совсем. А ситуация для банды складывалась нешуточная — то, что полиция и мафиози из Тундра-тауна объединятся против врага, было вопросом времени, и очень скоро они обрушат на них свою ярость и гнев.

— И эта медведица! — бушевал однорогий. — Если она пришла в себя, если она…

— Да как она могла увидеть меня? — на этот раз тигр перекричал главаря. Отмахнувшись, Роговски отвернулся и достал заходящийся в требовательной трели телефон.

— Да, Митч, — сердито ответил буйвол — остатки вспыхнувшей злобы ещё до сих пор бродили в нём. — Да, видел всё. Да… ага… Что? Ты уверен?

Сириус слышал возмущённый писк трубки — очевидно, невидимый собеседник что-то оживлённо рассказывал.

— Это хорошо, одной проблемой меньше, — выдохнул Роговски. Но тут же напрягся. — Что ещё? Нет… Что? Чего?! Ты уверен? Нет, серьёзно, это был его сын? Твою мать! — рявкнул зверь.

Лонгтэйл с лёгким прищуром глаз смотрел на Конрада.

— Ладно, я с этим разберусь. И ты держи всё на контроле. Он об этом не догадывается, а мы нагрянем внезапно. И с этой проблемой тоже надо разобраться. Всё, пока, Митч.

— В чём дело? — спросил тигр.

Буйвол не ответил, лишь только тяжело вздымались его мощные плечи, на широкой спине бугрились мускулы, выдавая настроение зверя. Медленно повернувшись, он вперился взглядом в Сириуса. Исходившие от буйвола волны ярости, казалось, были осязаемыми.

— Пошёл с глаз долой! — пророкотал Конрад.

Сириус хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но передумал, опасаясь за целость частей тела. Потирая ушибленное место и еле слышно бормоча себе под нос проклятия, тигр вышел из комнаты. Роговски, посмотрев по сторонам, заметил текилу на столе. Налив полный стакан, буйвол выпил всё разом.

***

 

Тихий стук в дверь.

— Можно к тебе? — тихо спросил, всовывая голову в большую комнату, Рэймонд.

Ленивым взмахом лапы Козлов пригласил брата. Медведь, одетый в домашний халат, прошёл к столу Бориса и сел перед ним. На столе перед зверем стояли две бутылки — одна, пустая, лежала на боку, на дне второй осталось ещё немного коньяка. Помещение наполнял густой сизый дым выкуренных сигар. Через окна внутрь заглядывали приветливые лучи восходящего солнца, но Борис не замечал их яркого сияния. Зверь с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Рэймонде — он был пьян, но голос его оставался твёрдым. Рэймонд с сочувствием посмотрел на Бориса с бокалом в дрожащей лапе. Тот, издав странный звук, похожий на хрюканье, потянулся к бутылке.

— Хватит, Борис! — решительно произнёс белый медведь, легонько шлёпнув по лапе брата. — Забыл, что нам завтра предстоит?

— И что? — икнул Козлов, распространяя запах перегара и курева. — Если не допью, то Моррис с Сесилией воскреснут?

— Брат, — проникновенно обратился к нему Рэймонд и, поднявшись, положил лапу на его плечо. — Их уже не вернуть, что бы ты ни делал. Мне тоже тяжело от их потери, поверь.

— Потери? — прорычал Козлов и резко поднялся, но тут же пошатнулся. Коньяк из бокала выплеснулся ему на грудь и живот. — Это не потеря, Рэйм. Это убийство! И эти мрази за всё ответят!

Со вздохом Рэймонд взял снифтер из лапы Бориса и поставил его на стол. Медведь тяжело опустился обратно в кресло.

— А ты, Рэйм, — обратился он к брату, тоже севшему на место, — что бы ты чувствовал на моём месте?

— Наверное, то же, что и ты, — после паузы признал Рэймонд. — Ту же тяжесть, которая давит на сердце, ту же утрату надежды в светлую жизнь. Выжженное пепелище на месте души, линялая выцветень…

Медведь опустил голову. Старший сородич только вздохнул — описанное красивыми словами состояние сейчас испытывал и он, но это только на словах. Груз горя был в сотни раз тяжелее, чем если бы описать его. Сразу после смерти Морриса жизнь теперь казалась отцу словно гигантская чёрная пустыня, равнодушно окружающая его со всех сторон. Алкоголь не помогал Козлову — ощущение тяжести трагедии становилось только хуже.

— Я их уничтожу… — пробурчал Борис, угрюмо уставившись на остатки спиртного в бутылке. — Всех до единого! И не вздумай меня остановить! — Козлов резко поднял лапу, чуть не сбив штоф. — Мне плевать, что Роговски мне сделает, я не успокоюсь, пока не сожгу и его, и его грязную шоблу! Моррис ещё мог жить и жить! А всё рухнуло из-за какого-то…

Голос Козлова дрогнул и оборвался. Предостерегающие слова и советы так и просились Рэймонду на язык, но, зная характер своего брата, когда он пребывает в стрессовой ситуации, брат не решился их озвучить. Горе отца, потерявшего своего единственного и любимого сына, слишком велико, чтобы против него шли какие-то доводы. Пусть даже и убедительные.

— За что он убил Сили? — обращаясь словно к самому себе, тихо спросил Козлов. — Что ему сделала несчастная девушка?

— Ненужная свидетельница, — вздохнул Рэймонд.

— Сын Буйволсона и его девушка сказали, что за рулём сидел тигр, — пробормотал Борис. — А Буйволсон… Я удивлён, что он меня отпустил. Но это ненадолго. — Медведь поднял голову. — Мы очень скоро с ним увидимся.

Зверь опустил голову и безразличным взором уставился в столешницу. Рэймонд отвернулся на миг, не зная, что сказать.

— Есть в шайке Роговски только один тигр, способный на самое жестокое преступление, — вновь заговорил Борис. — Уверен, что Страйпс погиб от его лап, от грязных лап Лонгтэйла! — Произнеся фамилию убийцы, Козлов замолчал. В дальнейших словах смысла не было — медведь вынес приговор всем, кто стоял за убийством сына и его возлюбленной. Рэймонд встал и подошёл к брату.

— Борис, что бы ты ни задумал, знай — я буду с тобой, — с этими словами белый медведь обнял Бориса за плечи. — Смерть Морриса для меня тоже личная потеря. А теперь убирай коньяк и ложись спать. Завтра тяжёлый день.

День действительно оказался тяжёлым. Козлов, несмотря на бьющий в голову хмель, смог поспать не больше трёх часов. Забываясь коротким и тревожным сном, он вскоре резко просыпался — медведю то и дело снился Моррис. Каждый раз он тянулся к сыну, а когда открывал глаза — лапы обнимали пустоту. Измотанный горем, совершенно разбитый, с опухшими веками, Борис поднялся около восьми утра. Держась за голову, он медленно прошёл в подвал, но кратковременная ледяная ванна не принесла никакого облегчения. Надо было заниматься предстоящими похоронами, а ещё медведю предстояли встречи с бывшей супругой и младшей сестрой. Мирель, живущая за океаном в городе Санта-Зверра, возможно, не знает о страшных новостях. Зверополис и город Роарлэнд, в котором жила сестра Бориса, Мартина, разделяли двести одиннадцать миль, любящая тётушка наверняка уже в пути.

— Митч, поедешь со мной, — велел Козлов, спускаясь в холл. Охранник-медведь коротко кивнул.

Борису понадобилось много времени и нервов, чтобы договориться с похоронным бюро и агентом и получить в полиции разрешение на выдачу тела. Уставший от мрачной суеты, он ехал домой, унося в памяти тело сына, лежащее на железной каталке в морге, и едва уловимый взгляд Буйволсона. Капитан всё это время молчал — он тоже пребывал в раздумьях после того, как вчера, поддавшись непонятному порыву, отпустил Козлова. Звери за всё время не сказали друг другу ни слова, только шеф, не глядя на убитого горем отца, разрешил забрать тело вечером.

— А что с той девушкой? — спросил, нарушив тяжёлое молчание, Митч.

— Сесилию тоже разрешили забрать, — буркнул Козлов. — У неё нет родных, совсем никого. Только мы, Митч.

В три часа дня Борис приехал домой. Кевина и Рэймонда не было, дежурный охранник сообщил о том, что скоро приедет Мартина. Кивнув, Козлов поднялся к себе на второй этаж. Путь его пролегал мимо комнат Морриса. Остановившись перед дубовой двустворчатой дверью, медведь опустил голову. Ещё когда Моррис был маленький, Борис каждый раз будил его после того, как мама приготовила кофе с любимыми тостами с джемом. Даже будучи взрослым, молодой медведь не утратил предпочтения в завтраке. Вспомнилась также и игра в «угадайку» — каждый раз в день рождения Морриса Мирель оставляла по всему дому записки с указаниями, в какую сторону огромного особняка идти, в какую комнату заглянуть. Мальчику очень нравилась эта забава, он всегда находил замечательные подарки от родителей и дядюшек. Весёлая мордочка медвежонка мелькнула перед глазами отца, и в сердце больно кольнуло — больше Борис никогда не увидит улыбки сына, никогда не поговорит с ним по душам…

Подняв отяжелевшую лапу, медведь тихо отворил дверь. В большой комнате по-прежнему пахло жилым, к аромату кофе примешивался запах дома, но хозяин больше не вернётся сюда никогда. Огромная кровать с балдахином была аккуратно застелена, нигде — ни на столе, ни на стульях — не была разбросана одежда. Даже в детстве Моррис был патологически аккуратен. Взгляд Бориса задержался на подоконнике, где лежала старая игрушка сына, подаренная отцом. Козлов подошёл к окну и взял вещь. Это была статуэтка, изображающая отель «Palm Hotel» в Сахара-Сити. Она была подарена маленькой Мартине отцом, а потом Борис отдал её Моррису. Внимательно, словно изучая, Борис смотрел на миниатюрную пальмочку. Вдруг он почувствовал в кармане пиджака ещё кое-что. На свет явилась маленькая коробочка с бурым бархатом, в котором лежало так и не понадобившееся Сесилии красивое кольцо. Молча Козлов смотрел на две вещи, принадлежавшие родному медведю, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в глазах, и не видел тихо приоткрывающейся двери.

— Эту модель отеля папа сначала подарил мне, — раздался от порога знакомый голос. — А потом, когда я сломала у тебя железную дорогу, он отругал меня и отобрал фигурку. Но ты всё равно давал мне иногда играть!

Медведь печально улыбнулся сладким воспоминаниям детства. Медведица, стоящая на пороге, грустно вздохнув, закончила:

— А потом ты подарил её Моррису, он тоже полюбил эту игрушку, как и ты.

— Теперь у меня ничего, кроме этой безделушки, от него не осталось, — чуть слышно произнёс Козлов и обернулся. В комнату шагнула та, о которой он думал сегодня утром, на её глазах блестели слёзы. Медведь медленно подошёл к гостье и крепко обнял её.

— Здравствуй, сестрёнка! — прошептал зверь и поцеловал Мартину в щёку. — Семь лет… Вот как пришлось увидеться…

— Я никак не могу поверить в это, Борис, — всхлипнула сестра и уткнулась носом в широкую грудь медведя. Сам Борис тоже отказывался верить в то, что Морриса нет в живых, но действительность была иной.

— Мне тоже кажется, что сейчас дверь откроется, и Моррис войдёт, — сказал медведь. — А потом вспоминаю, что он сейчас лежит в морге…

При звуках жуткого слова Мартина заплакала.

— Как это случилось? — спустя минуту спросила она.

— Бедный мальчик!.. — прошептала Мартина, спрятав белую морду в ладонях. Медведица сидела рядом с братом на кровати Морриса. Борису нелегко дался страшный рассказ, на протяжении этих долгих минут он словно заново пережил всё случившееся, изломанное тело Морриса снова возникло перед его глазами. — Только-только начал жить по-настоящему, собрался жениться… и сразу этот ужас! И Сесилия… такая молодая красавица…

— Весь день не могу до Мирель дозвониться, — пробормотал Козлов. — Не знаю, как ей сказать про Морриса…

Словно в ответ на слова Бориса раздался телефонный звонок.

— Здравствуй, Борис, что-то случилось? — услышал медведь приветливый, но с небольшой прохладцей голос бывшей жены.

— Ты где находишься? — внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил Борис, забыв поздороваться.

— Борис, я на работе, у себя, — сообщила Мирель. — А почему ты интересуешься? Как Моррис живёт?

Имя сына вновь словно камнем по голове ударило медведя. Самый настоящий ужас то, что мать ещё не знает о трагедии, но ещё страшнее было то, что предстояло сделать Борису. Словно ободряя брата, Мартина положила ладонь на его лапу. Сейчас меньше всего Козлову хотелось быть вестником несчастья, но делать нечего.

— Мирель… Морриса убили. Сегодня ночью…

***

 

Большая толпа зверей окружила два стола, на которых лежали гробы с телами Морриса и Сесилии, чуть поодаль были вырыты могилы для несчастных медведей. С неба накрапывал дождь, словно оплакивая так страшно погибшую молодую пару, у которой вся жизнь была впереди. Козлов, прижимая к себе плачущую навзрыд Мирель, поглаживал её по спине, другая лапа покоилась на полированной поверхности домовины. Медведь угрюмо смотрел в нависающие над огромным кладбищем Зверополиса облака. Позади Бориса стояли Кевин и Рэймонд с Мартиной, ещё собрались друзья и коллеги Морриса. У Сесилии родных не было, она была сиротой. Около неё, грустно переговариваясь, стояли друзья. Все собравшиеся были одеты в чёрное, во многих у лапах были зонты.

— Спасибо, что взяли на себя все заботы, сэр, — подошла к Борису молодая бегемотиха. Ирэна была одной из лучших подруг Сесилии. — Такой шок, никто из нас в себя прийти не может…

— С недавних пор она была мне как дочь, — тихо ответил Козлов.

Не найдя слов в утешение, Ирэна отошла в сторону. Настал самый тяжёлый момент — прощание, и первыми к гробу с телом Морриса подошли родители. Крышка саркофага была открыта. Борис посмотрел на неподвижно лежащего сына. Лапы молодого медведя были сложены на груди, глаза были закрыты. С виду он словно спокойно спал. Козлов посторонился, пропуская к сыну мать. Медведица с видимым трудом подошла к гробу, сотрясаясь всем большим телом. Дрожащей лапой она провела по его холодной морде, в последний раз прикасаясь к такому пушистому и мягкому меху. Как и в те годы, когда Моррис был малышом… Поцеловав сына в лоб, Мирель вновь затряслась в рыданиях и уткнулась мордой в его грудь. Наблюдающему эту сцену Борису было не менее больно. Он обнял бывшую супругу за плечи. Выпрямившись, хищница повернулась к медведю и через мгновение сотрясалась в плаче уже на его груди.

— За что, Борис? — простонала Мирель. — Что он такого сделал?

Не ответив, Козлов передал плачущую несчастную мать подошедшей Мартине. Золовка ласково обняла Мирель, сам Борис тем временем повернулся к Моррису. Положив ладонь на его холодные лапы, зверь тихо прошептал:

— Лучше бы я был на твоём месте, сынок…

По морде медведя скатилась слезинка и упала наземь. Борис достал из кармана футлярчик с кольцом и вложил его сыну в ладони.

— Такой прекрасный вечер был у вас… и так всё закончилось, — с трудом выговаривал Козлов, чувствуя, как подступающие рыдания начинают душить его. Справившись с ними, медведь поцеловал сына в холодный лоб и шепнул: — Я найду тех, кто это сделал, Моррис, клянусь своей жизнью!.. Прощай, малыш…

Ещё одна прозрачная капля упала Моррису на щеку. Вытерев морду от влаги, Козлов медленно подошёл к гробу с Сесилией. Стоящие рядом звери почтительно отошли назад.

— Ты была бы для моего мальчика прекрасной женой, Сили… Я любил тебя как родную дочь… Если там, где вы сейчас, есть жизнь, надеюсь, что у вас всё хорошо, что вы сейчас вместе…

На этих словах горло Козлова будто кто-то сжал, и зверь, поцеловав лоб девушки, отошёл к своему лимузину. Потыкав в дисплей, медведь набрал знакомый номер и коротко велел:

— Скинь номер брата. Нет, сейчас!

Через пару мгновений телефон издал настойчивое пиканье, оповещая владельца о пришедшем сообщении. Козлов набрал отправленный в нём номер. Несколько длинных гудков.

— Буйволсон, — раздался суровый голос.

— Жди меня завтра, — пробасил медведь. — Буду у тебя в восемь ноль-ноль.

— Кто это? — ещё больше посуровел Буйволсон.

— Ты знаешь, капитан, — отрезал Борис и отключился.


	7. Глава шестая. Новые неожиданности

Город Нью-Фэнгз, 01:14. Ночь после похорон Морриса Козлова

 

Старый пикап с облупившейся краской на бортах неторопливо ехал по улицам города Нью-Фэнгз, оглашая их громким тарахтением. Роговски, чью морду скрывали большие тёмные очки, сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу. Город спал. В окнах не горел свет, по тротуарам не сновали звери, только слабый ночной ветерок шевелил листву деревьев. Лежащий на переднем сидении телефон издал короткий и громкий звук «треньк!» Буйвол взял аппарат. Брови зверя на миг свелись к переносице, когда он увидел текст сообщения.

«Я жду тебя уже двадцать минут. Шевели копытами! Рори».

Чуть слышно выругавшись, Роговски повернул руль влево. Повинуясь манипуляциям хозяина, автомобиль съехал с проспекта на одну из узких улочек и медленно поехал дальше, в сторону стоящих неподалёку от небольшого магазинчика гаражей. Роговски остановился возле ворот, рядом с которыми было аккуратно нарисовано белым число 87. Тяжёлые стальные створки большого гаража были покрыты ржавчиной и разукрашены граффити. Буйвол остановился рядом с гаражом, заглушил двигатель и вышел на выщербленный асфальт. Прокашлявшись и сплюнув, Роговски постучал в дверь условленное количество раз.

— Входи, — раздался изнутри приглушённый голос.

Буйвол потянул тяжёлую воротину на себя. Та со скрипом отворилась, на Роговски повеяло запахом машинного масла и стали.

— Закрой, — пробасил скрытый тьмой зверь.

— Ты опоздал! — буркнул хозяин гаража и щёлкнул выключателем. Вмиг загорелась лампочка на проводе, висящем на вбитом в стену гвозде. Мрак в гараже рассеялся, и Конрад уставился на знакомую морду зверя.

— Хочешь, буду ставить себе напоминание на мобильном? — ехидно фыркнул Конрад. Носорог хрустнул могучей шеей. — Что тебе надо, Рори?

Звери несколько мгновений сидели молча, затем носорог обрушил свои кулачищи на стол. Роговски, достававший из кармана сигареты, вздрогнул.

— Косячишь ты, Роговски! — прорычал Рори, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не схватить Конрада за горло. — Косячишь!

— Давай-ка без крика, — осадил его буйвол. — Ты сам попросил убрать Страйпса.

Носорог вскочил со сжатыми кулаками.

— Да клал я сейчас на Джоэла! — охрипшим от ярости голосом выдавил он. — После него стало двумя проблемами больше! Козлов и Буйволсон. Нет, даже тремя проблемами больше. Ещё Рикард, брат Эддрика.

— Где связь? — хмыкнул Роговски, закуривая.

— Ты совсем тупой, Конрад, или прикидываешься? — взвился Рори. — Вместо Козлова вы убили его сына! Об убийстве двух копов из департамента Буйволсона гудит весь Зверополис! А о чём Джоэл договорился с Борисом, я тебе говорил? Умеешь делать выводы?

— Умею, — рыкнул Роговски и затянулся. Выдохнув дым, он продолжил: — Теперь Козлов и Буйволсон наверняка будут работать вместе.

— Браво, ты заработал ещё один балл ай-кью, — процедил Рори, тяжело опускаясь на скамейку. Она жалобно скрипнула под его огромным весом. — Я Рика знаю, он дотошен. Если взялся, то не отступится, пока не докопается до правды. Такая репутация у него. Ладно, что ещё узнали?

— Митч видел, как на похоронах Козлов кому-то звонил, — сообщил Роговски. — Сначала что-то коротко сказал, а когда позвонили ему в следующий раз, он назначил встречу.

Услышав информацию, Рори внимательно воззрился на собеседника, и тот сверкнул глазами. Носорог подпёр голову копытом и на несколько секунд задумался, прикрыв глаза. Вывод пришёл в голову быстро.

— Козлов мог после таких обстоятельств назначить встречу только одному зверю, — медленно заговорил Рори. — Тому, у кого на днях случилось похожее. Буйволсону. Вопрос — только где?

— Мне-то откуда знать? — скривился Роговски. — Я не присутствовал на похоронах Козлова-младшего.

Не обращая внимания на слова Конрада, Рори продолжал:

— Вариантов может быть два — либо у Козлова дома, как в случае с Рикардом и Страйпсом, либо в полиции. Хотя Эддрик слишком принципиален, в Тундра-таун к мафии не поедет.

— Можно подумать, он у себя в кабинете примет Бориса? — снова скривился буйвол.

Носорог шумно выдохнул.

— Идиот, слушай внимательно! Сейчас нельзя допускать ошибок. Следите в оба глаза и за Борисом, и за обоими Буйволсонами. Митч будет при деле в Тундра-тауне, а за братьями будет следить Лонгтэйл. Прятаться от чужих глаз он умеет.

При звуках имени тигра Роговски напрягся и оскалился.

— Не напоминай мне об этом остолопе! — пророкотал буйвол, сжимая в копыте сигарету. — Он поставил всё под угрозу! Не поручу я ему слежки за братьями, опять облажается.

— Я сказал — Сириус, значит — Сириус! — вновь ударил кулаком по столу Рори. — Здесь, в Нью-Фэнгз, всё решаю я, и ваши задницы прикрываю я. Пусть это будет у Лонгтэйла последний шанс. Если он не справится в этот раз, придётся его устранить.

— Ладно, — после короткой паузы пробормотал Конрад, согласившийся с видимым трудом. — Кого ещё принудить к слежке, я знаю! — И зверь криво ухмыльнулся.

— А теперь слушай меня, — Рори суровым взглядом окинул собеседника. — Мне скоро понадобится твой брат, Майкель. Старик Гризелли что-то нарыл здесь. Боюсь, может докопаться. Если Армандо доберётся до правды, нам всем несдобровать.

— Хочешь четвёртую проблему? — поднял голову Роговски. — В морде его сына?

— Это тебя не касается, — отрезал носорог. — Ты по другую сторону находишься. Всё, уезжай отсюда, я завтра тебя наберу.

Роговски достал очередную сигарету, закурил и, выпустив дым Рори в морду, встал, затем слегка нагнулся к зверю.

— Смею напомнить, что ты тоже давно перешёл черту, Рори, — с неприятной улыбкой произнёс буйвол и направился к выходу.

***

 

Зверополис

 

Рикард положил телефон в карман и вышел из уборной, сохраняя невозмутимый и спокойный вид. Он задавался вопросом — правильно ли поступает? Буйвол был в курсе того, что случилось с сыном Козлова, и понимал причину звонка и просьбы. Убитый горем отец теперь не остановится ни перед чем на пути к бандитам, убившим его сына с невестой, не успокоится, пока не доберётся до Роговски. Рикард прекрасно помнил, какая злоба и ненависть звучала в голосе Козлова, когда он говорил о Конраде. Но очевидным Рикарду казались две вещи. Первая — рано или поздно всем — и полиции, и мафии Тундра-тауна — придётся встретиться морда к морде с «Чёрным Черепом». Вторая — Эддрик узнает о связи брата с Козловым, и этого Рикард опасался больше, так как знал характер брата. И никто не знал, как будут развиваться события.

— Кто это? — услышал Рикард голос Буйволсона, подойдя к двери его кабинета. Буйвол закрыл глаза и вздохнул — Козлов решил сразу соединиться с шефом полиции. Помявшись ещё пару мгновений, Рикард вошёл внутрь помещения. Капитан, сурово сдвинув брови, смотрел на телефон, его широкие плечи напряжённо вздымались.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Рикард. — Что случилось?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Буйволсон и резко отодвинул смартфон на край стола. Слишком далеко — аппарат соскользнул с поверхности и с глухим стуком упал на пол. Шёпотом выругавшись, Буйволсон поднял телефон и положил рядом с компьютером.

— У тебя работа начинается завтра, почему решил прийти сюда сейчас? — поднял шеф взор на брата.

— Ты сам не свой в последнее время, — вздохнул Рикард, опускаясь на стул.

— Будешь тут собой при таких событиях, — пробурчал Буйволсон, хватая с подоконника пачку папок. — Трое полицейских убиты в одну ночь. Недавно простились с Мартином и Соломоном, а их тела до сих пор перед глазами. Забыл спросить у тебя — как прошли похороны Страйпса?

— Стандартно, — пожал плечами Рикард. — Весь департамент собрался, без исключения, даже стажёры. Ничего бросающегося в глаза. Странно, что Дарнелл меня туда вызвал.

— Страйпс был твоим начальником, вот почему. Теперь Бигхорн начальник, — оторвался Буйволсон от папки. — Во-вторых, была возможность проследить за прощающимися. Убийца всегда приходит посмотреть на свою жертву в гробу.

— Никого не заметил, за пределами кладбища тоже, Эд, — покачал головой Рикард. — Киллер не дурак, чтобы являться на похороны перед десятками зверей, из которых больше половины — полиция.

— Ладно, об этом потом, — оборвал брата капитан. — У меня много работы, увидимся вечером. Не звонил Миранде?

— Не дозвонился, — ответил Рикард и поднялся со стула.

Отойдя от здания Департамента подальше, буйвол достал смартфон.

— Ты не мог позже позвонить Эду? — возмутился зверь, услышав голос Козлова. — Я был в нескольких ярдах от него, хорошо, что не в кабинете и не перед ним. Вдруг он бы прицепился с расспросами?

— Не мог! — рыкнул медведь. — Я в любом случае завтра увижусь с твоим братом.

— Пришёл бы без этого предупреждения к нему, и всё, Борис! — прошипел Рикард. — Мог бы и не оповещать, он и так на взводе!

— Сам решу, — отрезал Козлов. — Пусть знает, что теперь придётся уничтожать этих мерзавцев вместе.

Не слушая дальнейших слов Козлова, Рикард отсоединился. Всё-таки Борис непостижимая личность, но потрясшая его гибель Морриса во многом его извиняет. «Пусть сам разбирается! — буркнул себе под нос буйвол. — Лишь бы ничего Эду боком не вышло».

Затем в голову Рикарда полезли другие мысли. Он неоднократно с момента приезда пытался связаться с бывшей супругой. В первый раз на звонок ответили, но приветствия от Миранды Рикард не услышал. Вместо этого в динамике слышался приглушённый и обеспокоенный голос сына. Очередную попытку связаться с семьёй Рикард предпринял вчера вечером, и трубку уже взяла Миранда.

— Рик, я не могу сейчас говорить, прости! — нервно и сбивчиво выпалила буйволица и сразу отключилась. Её встревоженный голос снова прозвучал в голове Рикарда, и он решил сегодня навестить родных.

Спустившись в метро и привычно проигнорировав, как и в Нью-Фэнгз, попрошаек, просящих подаяние, Рикард подошёл к перрону и услышал доносящийся из кармана сигнал вызова.

— Миранда, в чём дело? Что у тебя случилось? — с тревогой поинтересовался буйвол.

— Папа? — послышался шёпот. — Папа!

Сердце Рикарда радостно дрогнуло. Прошёл не один месяц с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал голос Хирона. Но любой отец всегда узнает своего сына по голосу. В мозгу Рикарда вспыхнул образ десятилетнего буйволёнка, а по телу будто заструилось тепло.

— Привет, малыш! — с улыбкой произнёс Рикард. — Как ты?

— Папа, ты где? — почти выкрикнул Хирон. Но в вопросе мальчика не звучало восторга. Был только страх. Ясно слышимый в тонком детском голосе, он будто передался и отцу, Рикард напрягся.

— Хирон, что случилось?

— Дай сюда! — услышал Рикард голос. Буйвол непроизвольно сжал кулаки — этот грубый голос он знал. Из телефона раздавались уже короткие гудки. Резким движением затолкав телефон в карман, Рикард чеканным шагом подошёл к прибывшему поезду. Серая морда буйвола исказилась от злобы — он представлял, что сейчас скажет Джойну, второму мужу Миранды, которого он ненавидел.

— Вам плохо? — донёсся до Рикарда участливый женский голос. Рикард повернулся и увидел, что на него с тревогой смотрит молодая леопардиха.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — кивнул буйвол, стараясь выгнать из головы образ криво ухмыляющегося Джойна. Поезд быстро нёс пассажиров сквозь тьму тоннеля, мерный стук колёс доносился до Рикарда словно сквозь вату — в голове шумело от постепенно поднимающейся ярости. Сойдя на нужной станции, Рикард быстро пересёк перрон и почти бегом помчался по ступеням эскалатора. До дома, где жила бывшая жена, было около десяти минут ходьбы. Чуть запыхавшийся буйвол потратил на путь вдвое меньше времени. Он резко рванул на себя дверь подъезда и буквально взлетел по ступенькам на третий этаж. В дверь он не постучал, а забарабанил.

— Кто там? — послышался дрожащий голос Хирона.

— Сынок, это я, открывай! — выкрикнул Рикард.

Проскрежетал замок, дверь открылась, и выскочивший из прихожей мальчик бросился на грудь Рикарду.

— Папа! — звонкий голос буйволёнка всегда заставлял отца улыбаться. Обхватив лапами толстую шею Рикарда, Хирон уткнулся носом в его грудь. Рикард бережно прервал объятия мальчика.

— Что случилось, малыш? Ты в порядке? Где мама? — Буйвол по-отцовски сжал плечи сына. Неровно вдохнув, Хирон оглянулся назад и тихо произнёс:

— Джойн опять пьяный пришёл. Запер маму в комнате, хотел отнять у меня телефон, но я заперся в ванной.

— Где мама? — нахмурившись, спросил отец.

— В спальне, — пробормотал мальчик, не отпуская тёплую лапу отца из маленьких копыт. Возмущённо рыкнув, Рикард вошёл в полутёмную прихожую и направился вглубь просторной квартиры. Хирон побежал за ним следом.

— Подожди меня здесь, — остановил его Рикард. — Где Джойн?

— Спит в гостиной, — тихо сказал Хирон.

«Ладно, потом с ним разберусь!» — злобно подумал Рикард, проходя мимо распахнутых дверей гостиной, откуда доносился раскатистый пьяный храп. Дверь в супружескую спальню была закрыта, буйвол взялся за ручку, но открыть створку не смог. Изнутри раздался сначала шорох, потом быстрые шаги и женский голос:

— Хирон, ты здесь? Кто там с тобой?

— Миранда, открой! — велел Рикард и с силой затряс ручку.

— Рик? — почти вскрикнула буйволица. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Всё потом! — решительно прервал бывшую жену Рикард. — Открой мне.

— Я не могу открыть дверь, — выдохнула Миранда. — Джойн запер меня снаружи!

— Отойди в сторону, — велел Рикард. Недолго думая, буйвол отступил назад и с двух мощных ударов выбил дверь. Она с грохотом рухнула на пол. Рикард вбежал в спальню и тут же заключил в объятия встревоженную буйволицу. Хирон вошёл вслед за отцом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Рик? — отстранившись от бывшего мужа, спросила Миранда.

— Работаю в полиции по обмену, — пояснил Рикард. — Что случилось?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Миранда хотела начать рассказ, но из гостиной послышался грохот, затем пьяное бормотание. Хирон крепко ухватил отца за рукав рубашки, Рикард же вышел в коридор.

Джойн стоял посреди коридора, подгибающиеся в коленях ноги с явным трудом удерживали мощное тело. Затуманенный алкоголем взгляд буйвола бессмысленно блуждал по стенам, перебегая с одного предмета на другой. Сделав ещё несколько неуверенных шагов, Джойн заметил Рикарда. Сородич попятился от неожиданности, потом снова шагнул вперёд и, не без труда сфокусировав взор на Рикарде, выкрикнул:

— Ты что забыл в моей квартире?

— Тебе жизнь спокойная надоела? — прорычал Рикард, надвигаясь на Джойна. — Ты что себе позволяешь?

— Что хочу, — заплетающимся языком огрызнулся Джойн, — то и позволяю! Ты здесь никто, так что вали отсюда, пока я тебе не ввалил, Рик!

Сжав кулаки, Рикард продолжал подходить к Джойну.

— Ох, смотрите на нашего героя! — Буйвол залился пьяным смехом и споткнулся. — Х-хах!.. — едва удержавшись на ногах, он ухватился за стену и выпрямился, после чего воззрился на Рикарда, которого с умоляющим видом хватала за одежду Миранда. — Что ты мне сделаешь?

— Рик, не связывайся, прошу! — лихорадочно шептала Миранда, удерживая Рикарда. Буйвол рывком стряхнул её копыто с плеча.

— Правильно Мири говорит — не связывайся со мной! — Пьяный буйвол вскинул кулак и нанёс Рикарду мощный удар. Миранда с яростным криком бросилась на мужа, но тот с силой оттолкнул её вглубь коридора. Буйволица потеряла равновесие и упала. Рикард же отлетел к стене и с громким рычанием схватился за место удара. Копыта окрасились алыми каплями — у буйвола была рассечена шкура на скуле.

— Не трогай папу! — Звонкий голос взвился под сводами квартиры и словно камнем ударил Рикарда. Хирон во всех ног мчался на обидчика любимого отца. Тот шагнул к мальчику и замахнулся, юный буйвол остановился… В тот же миг Рикард ударил Джойна в солнечное сплетение, а когда тот согнулся пополам, надрывно кашляя, резко опустил могучий кулак на его затылок. Пьяница рухнул на пол без чувств.

— Вот это ты зря, ублюдок! — прорычал Рикард, вытирая с разбитой морды кровь. Его мощная грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась. Неподвижно лежащий на паркете Джойн громко всхрапнул. Миранда осторожно поднялась и медленно приблизилась к взрослым буйволам. На немой вопрос Рикард ответил с грубой усмешкой:

— Ничего страшного ему не сделается, оклемается до вечера!

— У тебя кровь, — Миранда дрожащим копытом легко коснулась щеки Рикарда, с которой на пол падали красные капли. Буйвол отмахнулся и крепко обнял подошедшего к нему сына.

— Тебе не больно, папа? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросил буйволёнок.

— Всё хорошо, малыш, — успокоил Рикард мальчика и потрепал его по голове. Чувствуя, как саднит место сильного удара, он решительным шагом подошёл к распростёртому на полу Джойну и, подхватив под передние лапы, потащил его обратно в гостиную и небрежно швырнул на диван. Опомнившаяся Миранда повела бывшего мужа в ванную, где осторожно промыла и обработала ему рану. Все действия она проделала в молчании, также молча они прошли в кухню, где уже сидел Хирон, сжимая в копытах пакет с соком.

— Сынок, можешь пойти погулять или в комнате посидеть? — обратился к мальчику Рикард. — Нам с мамой нужно поговорить.

— Если хотите помириться, то миритесь при мне, — с недетской серьёзностью заявил Хирон. — Я хочу, чтобы мы снова жили все вместе!

— Пожалуйста, малыш, — ласково опустив копыто на плечо сына, попросил отец. — Это ненадолго. Обещаю, что мы помиримся!

Серую мордочку мальчика озарила улыбка, и он радостно вскочил и побежал из кухни по коридору. В ожидании разговора Миранда села за стол и воззрилась на экс-супруга. Едва она увидела Рикарда, то сразу поняла, что этой беседы не избежать, поэтому морально она была готова к предстоящему. Злость от выходки Джойна до сих пор бушевала в Рикарде, хоть и не с такой силой. Наверное, поэтому он излишне резко спросил у Миранды:

— Ну что, нашла своё счастье, да, Миранда? Снова вытянула пустышку?

Буйволица тяжело вздохнула и потупила взор.

— Я просто хотела семейной жизни, Рик, — тихо произнесла она. — А с тобой и твоей работой она не выходила. Хирон не видел тебя порой неделями.

— Неделями, значит? — едко усмехнулся буйвол. — А скажи мне, Мири, что лучше — видеть ежедневно пьяного мерзавца или раз в неделю совершенно трезвого отца? Настоящего отца! Который постоянно рискует своей жизнью на своей работе ради спокойствия в своём городе, ради безопасности своей семьи! А Джойн? Он… — Рикард на миг прервался от возмущения, в то время как буйволица вновь вздохнула, и тише продолжил: — …он сам-то чем занимается? Что хорошего делает для вас? Бухает? Или деньги мешками таскает? Полагаю, ты очень рада такому существованию. Именно существованию, потому что жизнью это можно назвать с огромной натяжкой!

— Перестань, Рик! — тихо произнесла Миранда. Рикард осёкся, услышав какой-то убитый голос любимой женщины, и увидел, что та тихо плачет, опустив голову. Буйвол почувствовал заполнившее душу раскаяние и подошёл к Миранде.

— Ну прости меня, — пробормотал он и ласково обнял буйволицу. — Прости, не хотел срываться на тебе…

Ничего не ответив, Миранда встала и уткнулась носом в грудь Рикарда. Буйвол только крепче обнял её, чувствуя такое родное и любимое тепло, и погладил по спине.

— Если тебе тяжело с ним, то почему живёшь здесь? — снова с укором спросил Рикард.

— Знаешь, почему? — всхлипнула Миранда и посмотрела на бывшего мужа полными слёз глазами. — Наверное, потому, что я дура. Последняя дура на свете.

Печальная, едва заметная улыбка появилась на морде буйволицы. Рикарда кольнула жалость, он достал из кармана платок и, бережно протерев глаза Миранды, негромко, но решительно сказал:

— Я никогда и никому не дам тебя в обиду, слышишь? Ни тебя, ни нашего мальчика.

Миранда снова чуть улыбнулась. Рикард поцеловал её в щеку и шёпотом закончил:

— Для меня нет никого дороже и любимее вас…

В этих словах Рикарда сейчас прозвучала вся теплота, вся любовь к семье, все светлые и добрые чувства, что он испытывал к тем, ради кого живёт. И ему вовсе не хотелось думать о тех неделях, что он проводил дома в компании с крепкой выпивкой. Рикард тяжело переживал развод с любимой женщиной и разлуку с горячо любящим его сыном, сильная душевная травма вылилась в затяжной запой. Дело могло закончиться увольнением из рядов полиции, если бы не вмешался старший брат, который и привёл Рика в чувство. День за днём, неделя за неделей буйвол постепенно втягивался в обыденную жизнь, но на самом дне души как будто томилось и нещадно кололо что-то острое.

Так Рикард с Мирандой и стояли посреди кухни, обнимая друг друга. Вдруг буйвол резко выдохнул и отступил на шаг назад. Ещё кое-что тревожило его, и это уже не семейные обстоятельства. Гораздо более серьёзное, и этим надо озаботиться как можно быстрее.

— Что с тобой? — испугалась Миранда.

— Прости, я сейчас, — как-то суетливо усмехнулся Рикард и вышел из кухни. Войдя в ванную, буйвол заперся изнутри и прислонился спиной к двери, чувствуя, как перед глазами начинают плыть тёмные точки, а голова — слегка кружиться. Рикард сделал пару глубоких вдохов, поморщился от резко кольнувшей боли в сердце и схватился за грудь.

«Вам нужно срочно лечиться и ложиться на операцию! Что за наплевательское отношение к здоровью? Какой зверь в здравом уме будет работать с больным сердцем в полиции?» — прозвучал в голове буйвола гневный голос доктора, которого он посещал пару месяцев назад. После резкого ответа врач готов был высказать Рикарду всё, что думает о нём, однако тот просто ушёл и ничего не сказал. Рикард не любил обременять своими проблемами родных и близких, ему не нравится, когда его жалеют, поэтому неприятности со здоровьем он тщательно держал от всех в секрете.

Буйвол посмотрел в зеркало на растерянное выражение морды, на ней темнела слабо кровоточащая рана от кулака Джойна. Дождавшись, когда боль утихнет, а головокружение пройдёт, Рикард пустил холодную воду. Освежившись умыванием и почувствовав, что тревожные признаки покинули тело, буйвол утёр морду полотенцем и вышел в коридор.

— Возьми Хирона и сходи к кому-нибудь из подруг до вечера, — посоветовал Рикард, уже взявшись за дверную ручку. — А если этот кретин опять начнёт выступать, сразу звони мне, хорошо?

— Можешь дядю Эда позвать с собой, — бесхитростно предложил Хирон. — Вас обоих он ещё больше побоится!

Рикард добродушно рассмеялся и потрепал сына по плечу.

— Ты придёшь ещё, пап? — с надеждой спросил буйволёнок, глядя отцу в глаза.

— Обязательно, мальчик мой! — Рикард нагнулся и поцеловал сына в лоб, затем обнял Миранду.

— Подумай над моими словами, хорошо? — шепнул он ей на ухо и, поцеловав, добавил громче: — Люблю тебя.

***

 

— Не успел приехать сюда на службу, а уже отметился боевым шрамом? — усмехнувшись, спросил Буйволсон, Братья сидели на кухне за столом. Осторожно коснувшись подсохшей раны, Рикард отмахнулся:

— Немного не заладился разговор с Джойном. — И уже более зло добавил: — Мало того, что он пьяный приходит домой, так он ещё и запирает Миранду в комнате. Сегодня хотел ударить Хирона, вот и получил!

— Мерзавец, — Буйволсон со стуком поставил кружку с остатками пива.

— Повезло ему! — буркнул Рикард, который готов был называть Джойна более крутыми словами. — Случись это завтра, он бы мог угодить в изолятор. Ну ничего, если ещё выкинет что-то подобное, у него будут проблемы. Обижать моих родных я не позволю!

Буйволсон кивнул и допил пиво. Стрелки настенных часов перебрались за полночь.

— Ладно, — вздохнул капитан, — завтра рано вставать.

— Надеюсь, ты не отправишь меня завтра нарушителей парковки штрафовать? — улыбнулся Рикард, выходя с братом в коридор.

— Новый день настал, теперь ты мой подчинённый, так что начинай прямо сейчас! — свёл брови к переносице Эддрик, но потом рассмеялся и хлопнул брата по плечу.

Рикард снова не мог долго уснуть. Покой смывали мысли не о том, как будет проходить его первый день под командованием брата — сейчас буйвол думал о том, как будет протекать разговор Эддрика с Козловым. От своего решения медведь не отступится, впрочем, трудно было ожидать от него чего-то другого.

— Ещё только семь утра, а ты уже должен быть на работе? — зевнув, спросил Рикард у брата. Буйволсон, методично крутя баранку, тоже зевнул и ответил:

— Надо ещё проверить кое-что.

Огромный внедорожник въехал на парковку перед зданием Первого отдела полиции. Выйдя из машины, Рикард одёрнул полицейскую рубашку и поправил слегка сбившийся галстук.

— Эд, — нагнав брата, уже поднимающегося по ступеням, окликнул его Рикард, — ты мне рассказывал о том нападении около парка несколько дней назад… До сих пор не нашли машину?

— Нет, Рик, — вздохнул Буйволсон. — Ищем её, это единственная ниточка, что может привести к убийце. Гилберт после рассказа добавил, что тачка была без номеров и не совсем новая, помятая.

— Если не совсем новая, то нужно проехаться по точкам, торгующим подержанными автомобилями, и по службам проката транспорта, — сообразил Рикард.

— Отлично соображаешь! — одобрил Буйволсон.

— Доброе утро, капитан! — поприветствовал вошедшего в гигантский вестибюль начальника Джозеф Крумпански, подавляя зевок — носорог дежурил здесь всю ночь. Буйвол кивнул на приветствие подчинённого, тот повернулся к Рикарду. — И… Вы с братом?

— Знакомься, Крумпански, мой брат Рикард, он приехал по обмену из Нью-Фэнгз, — представил брата Буйволсон. Рикард пожал протянутое ему копыто носорога. — Будет вместо Клыкадо. Рик, — обратился к брату буйвол, — ты знаешь, где зал для брифингов. Поднимайся туда, когда остальные подтягиваться будут.

Капитан гулко протопал по лестнице на второй этаж, Рикард, не обращая внимания на смотрящего на него с любопытством Крумпански, медленно подошёл к стене, на которой висела доска почёта. Взгляд уловил знакомые имена и фамилии. Руфус Клыкадо — крепкий и широкоплечий лев, уехавший на место Рикарда в полицию Нью-Фэнгз. Ригерт Носорожиц и Шеймас МакРог — носороги, одногодки брата, вместе окончившие академию более двадцати лет назад. Эрланд Гризелли — молодой белый медведь, сын Армандо Гризелли, с которым Рикард проработал у себя не один год. Пожилой коллега уже полтора года как вышел на пенсию, но в здании Департамента появляется довольно часто до сих пор.

— Доброе утро, капитан! — раздался сзади голос. Рикард обернулся и увидел того, на чью фотографию только что смотрел. Перед буйволом стоял Гризелли. Медведь удивился, подняв брови, затем его пасть растянулась в улыбке:

— Рик?

— Здравствуй, Эрл! — Рикард с улыбкой пожал большую лапу коллеги.

— Какими судьбами сюда? — продолжал лучиться улыбкой Эрланд.

— Такими же, что и Руфус в мой город, — ответил Рикард. — Практика обмена сотрудниками.

— Чаще бы менялись, — сложил лапы на груди Гризелли. — А то у вас от силы три-четыре нормальных полицейских. Когда я ездил в Нью-Фэнгз год назад, у меня сложилось впечатление, что никто, кроме тебя и твоего капитана, не умеет работать.

— Джоэла на днях убили, — опустил голову Рикард.

— Слышал, слышал, — вздохнул Эрланд. — В одну ночь с Мартином и Соломоном. О них…

— Знаю, — прервал медведя буйвол. — Эд рассказывал.

***

 

— Где этот авторынок? — спросил Звермайер, садясь за руль.

— За окружным шоссе, — ответил Рикард, пристёгиваясь. — Девятый час утра, встрянем в пробки и доберёмся через два часа!

Рикард ошибся — полицейский автомобиль не попал в пробки, что для утреннего Зверополиса было редким событием. До авторынка звери доехали менее чем за полчаса.

— Что за убийство здесь? — спросил Рикард.

— Двойное. Приехал владелец точки и обнаружил продавца мёртвым, со сломанной шеей, а охранника застреленным, — пожал плечами Гризелли. — Видно, — медведь усмехнулся, — кому-то сильно не понравилась какая-то тачка!

Полицейские быстро шли через ряды автомобилей, тянущиеся к зданию магазина. Рядом с домом стояли два микроавтобуса — полицейский и «Скорой помощи», около ленты, которой было оцеплено место убийства, лежали на носилках тела, накрытые серыми простынями.

— Вальтер, иди поговори с владельцем магазина, — велел Рикард Звермайеру и повернулся к эксперту — приземистому и полному медоеду: — Причина смерти?

— Перелом шейных позвонков, — последовал ответ. — Койоту просто сломали шею. Охранник — волк — убит выстрелом в лоб.

— Были при них документы?

— Нашли в барсетке продавца, — сообщил медоед. — Руик Канис, 1960 года рождения. Работал здесь продавцом. Директор рынка приехал сегодня по поводу каких-то проблем и обнаружил тело за кассой.

— Умерли давно? — деловито спросил Гризелли.

— Перелом шейных позвонков и огнестрел в голову, Эрл, — с лёгким раздражением повторил эксперт. — Сам понимаешь, смерть мгновенная. Наступила около двенадцати часов назад. Обоих убили в одно и то же время. Получается, перед самым закрытием магазина преступник пришёл в салон, убил койота с волком и ушёл. Дверь была заперта ключами продавца.

Эрланд и Рикард обменялись взглядами, затем буйвол, приподняв ленту, прошёл к носилкам. Медведь без эмоций смотрел, как коллега поднимает простыню и несколько мгновений смотрит в приоткрытые глаза койота.

— Глупо вышло, — пробормотал буйвол, вернувшись. Сейчас он и Гризелли шли по узкой асфальтированной дорожке ко входу в магазин. — Нашёл ключи продавца, запер ими двери и ушёл. Он сильно рисковал, его могли увидеть.

— Согласен, согласен, — пробурчал Гризелли себе под нос. — Есть здесь камеры наблюдения?

— Есть, — раздался сбоку голос. Полицейские обернулись на него — к ним подходил крупный пожилой лев со взлохмаченной тёмно-коричневой гривой. Длинные пряди местами торчали дыбом, светлую выглаженную рубашку оттягивал большой живот. Остановившись рядом с Рикардом и Гризелли, лев снял съехавшие со лба на глаза солнцезащитные очки и убрал в карман.

— Джеррод Гривиус, владелец авторынка, — представился лев. — Что-то ясно?

— Сломанная шея и простреленная голова, — ответил Рикард. — Как вы обнаружили тела? И как зовут охранника?

— Я всё рассказал вашему офицеру, господа, — недовольно сказал Джеррод. — Вам теперь нужно искать убийцу.

— Секьюрити зовут Томас Вулфис, — ответил Звермайер. — Его труп найден в комнате охраны, за компьютером.

— Ладно, займёмся, — кивнул Гризелли и снова спросил: — Так где у вас камеры наблюдения? Есть та, откуда открывается обзор на вход?

— Дело осложняется, мистер Гривиус, — покачал рогатой головой Рикард. Гризелли, стараясь не угодить лапами в лужу тёмной крови около стола, подошёл к компьютеру, где показывались данные с камер. — Убийца застрелил Вулфиса и забрал отсюда все записи вчерашнего вечера.

— Кто мог такое сделать? — простонал лев и схватился лапами за виски.

— Эксперты осмотрели чёрный ход и предполагаемый путь убийцы отсюда, — сказал Вальтер. — Судя по следам, убийца — крупный хищник. Лев или тигр, варианты такие. Кстати, а кому он мог продать последнюю машину? Данные о продаже товара куда заносятся?

— В базу данных на компьютере, рядом с кассой, — ответил Гривиус и достал сигареты. Вальтер прошёл за кассу и включил компьютер.

— Так, рабочий стол, папки, программа… А, вот оно! — Тигр навёл курсор на ярлык с изображением кабриолета и щёлкнул мышкой. Перед глазами побежали строчки.

— Рик, последняя продажа была вчера вечером, — воскликнул Звермайер. — Суперкар, «Зверрари-Суперстар», 1996 года. — Вздохнув, тигр тихо и с сожалением пробормотал: — Моя мечта! — И — громче: — Покупатель — Альбинетт Слим, гепардиха… адрес, телефон… — Тихо проговаривая данные покупателя, Вальтер переписывал их в свой блокнот. — Сомневаюсь, чтобы гепардиха могла свернуть шею койоту и убить с одного выстрела волка.

— Вторая удачная покупка за эту неделю, — грустно вздохнул Джеррод. — Три дня назад купили «Стилклоу-Фьюри» 2005 года. Такую же, как у шефа Буйволсона.

— Кто купил? — мигом оживился Рикард, знающий из рассказа брата и племянника, что автомобиль именно этой марки задавил Морриса Козлова. Вальтер вернулся к базе.

— О покупке этой машины ничего нет, Рик, — медленно сказал молодой тигр. — Ни слова не внесено. Что ты делаешь?

— Некоторые продавцы или занимающиеся ремонтом машин часто делают записки и кладут в то место, о котором не забывают, — серьёзным тоном промолвил Рикард, приподнимая кассовый аппарат. Под ним лежал клочок бумаги. Вытащив листок на свет, буйвол развернул его и прочитал написанное вслух:

— «Стилколу-Фьюри» 2005 год выпуска, покупатель С. Л.» Только это и есть.

— Что за С. Л.? — поинтересовался Гризелли.

— Если Руик не написал данные полностью, то либо понадеялся на свою память, либо знал покупателя, — Рикард достал из кармана маленький пакет и положил туда листок. — Наверное, не успел занести или собирался потом. В любом случае теперь это улика.

Вальтер и Эрланд переглянулись.

***

 

— Капитан, к вам посетитель! — сообщил звонящий Буйволсону Когтяузер. Голос гепарда слегка дрожал, словно гость полицейского участка внушал ему страх. — Просит немедленно принять его.

— Кто он? — спросил шеф. — Фамилия, имя?

— Как вас… эй-эй, стойте! — вопрос перешёл в крик. — Куда Вы, сэр?

— Останови его, Бенджамин! — приказал Буйволсон.

— Не могу, — Когтяузер издал звук, похожий на всхлип. — Вы не поверите, когда увидите, кто это!

Диспетчер оказался прав — едва открылась дверь и в кабинет вошёл знакомый зверь, Буйволсон как будто прирос к креслу. Его словно парализовало, из горла вырывался какой-то клёкот, а глаза, казалось, вот-вот выпадут из орбит.

— Доброе утро, капитан Буйволсон, — растягивая гласные, произнёс Борис Козлов, за которым стояли Кевин с Рэймондом.


	8. Раздел II. Глава седьмая. Понять друг друга

Последняя встреча Буйволсона с Козловым и его братьями произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, оставив в душе большие сомнения и внеся сумятицу в его привычное существование. Порыв, который заставил капитана полиции впервые спасовать перед обстоятельствами и опустить оружие при виде одного из самых опасных зверей в городе, с трудом поддавался объяснению — принципы жёсткого копа требовали немедленно нацепить на Козлова налапники. Но с другой стороны… Медведь попался полиции не в своём доме, а в нескольких шагах от погибшего сына, единственного сына, которого любил всей душой и желал ему счастья с Сесилией. И решимость взять Козлова на месте почти мгновенно испарилась, разбилась на тысячи кусков. После этого памятного события, подробности которого уже на следующий день разнеслись по всему Департаменту, многие косо поглядывали на капитана, а самому Буйволсону пришлось провести крайне неприятные полчаса наедине с Леодором Златогривом. Невзирая на долгие годы дружбы с Эддриком, мэр Зверополиса не стеснялся в выражениях и в самых красочных эпитетах охарактеризовал отношение друга к своей работе и опасным преступникам. Не в силах выносить упрёки даже от представителя верховной власти, Буйволсон вскочил и запустил в Леодора настольный органайзер. Прокричавшийся мэр выскочил из кабинета, так хлопнув дверью, что стекло в ней чуть не треснуло.

До сегодняшнего дня Буйволсон, которому чаще всего об огромной ошибке напоминал МакРог, словно выпал из реальности, погружённый сам в себя и тяжёлые думы. Но, увидев Козлова не где-нибудь, а в своём собственном кабинете, буйвол тут же вспомнил убитых меньше недели назад Мартина и Соломона. Он не верил словам Козлова, как не верил и его присутствию здесь, и всячески отрицал его непричастность к этой трагедии. Безжизненные тела льва и медведя вновь промелькнули в его сознании.

— Какого… — прохрипел Буйволсон, с трудом поднимаясь из-за стола. Мощные плечи зверя напряглись, форма на теле с глухим потрескиванием натянулась. — Что тебе здесь надо, Козлов?

— Ты знаешь, — невозмутимо кивнул белый медведь. — Я пришёл поговорить с тобой.

Только это самоуверенное заявление, прозвучавшее совершенно спокойно, окончательно убедило Буйволсона в правдивости происходящего. Если в его душе оставались какие-то жалкие крупицы сочувствия Козлову, то сейчас их вымело в мгновение ока.

— Поговорить? — глухо пророкотал опомнившийся буйвол. — Поговорить? — Это слово он уже проревел. — И это говорит мне преступник? Мне, капитану полиции?!

— Успокойтесь, капитан, — пробасил Рэймонд, стоящий справа от Бориса. — Не стоит Вам при Вашей работе нервничать, не ровен час гипертонический криз случится.

— Помолчи, Рэйм, — оборвал брата поднятием лапы Козлов и повернулся к Буйволсону. — А ты сядь, и мы поговорим спокойно.

Буйвол медленно вышел из-за стола и приблизился к Козлову, не сводя с него злобного взгляда. Медведь был на голову выше Буйволсона и сейчас смотрел на стража закона во всех смыслах свысока.

— Спокойно, значит? — прошептал Буйволсон, но в его тихом шёпоте было больше ярости, чем в рычании. — Слишком много хочешь, преступник! Я с такими подонками, как ты, разговариваю только в камере для допросов. Уверен, это милое помещение ждёт не дождётся тебя, как и камера-одиночка для пожизненно заключённых!

— У меня тоже нет желания вести с тобой диалог в одном из подвалов Тундра-тауна, — ровным тоном парировал Козлов. — Поэтому я и пришёл сюда.

Буйволсон набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы яростно возразить мафиози, но в этот момент дверь за могучими спинами медведей распахнулась. С гулким топотом внутрь кабинета ворвались Носорожиц и МакРог. У первого в копыте блеснули налапники, второй был с оружием наготове.

— Эд, что происх… — начал было МакРог.

— Что здесь делает он? — с порога завёл Носорожиц, ненавидяще уставившись на Козлова.

— Вон, оба! — гаркнул Буйволсон, махнув копытом.

— Эд, но…

— Вон! — ещё громче рявкнул капитан.

Повторять дважды не пришлось, и носороги покинули кабинет начальника, но с большой неохотой — они уже видели Козлова в вестибюле и решили удостовериться в том, что их капитану ничего не угрожает от мафиози. Борис тяжело вздохнул.

— Что ж ты такой нервный, Эддрик? — спросил он, сохраняя прежний вид, спокойный и высокомерный.

— А ты не знаешь? — рыкнул Буйволсон. — Напомнить тебе кое о чём?

Буйвол нашёл на рабочем столе компьютера запись с карты памяти, найденной у убитого Мартина. Кабинет наполнили голоса Козлова и Роговски.

— Что скажешь? — зло осведомился Буйволсон. — Это запись твоего разговора с Роговски, с той ночи, когда вы убили Мартина с Соломоном!

Имена убитых бандитами коллег спонтанно сорвались с языка буйвола, но на этот раз Козлов вышел из себя.

— Хватит! — повысил голос мафиози. — Я уже сказал, что не убивал твоих копов. А я не из тех, кто повторяет дважды!

Глаза Буйволсона продолжали метать злые искры, но голос стал чуть спокойнее, когда он спросил:

— Чем докажешь, что Мартин с Соломоном погибли не от твоих лап?

— Я зверь слова, — без улыбки сообщил Козлов и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел в кресло. — Многие, с кем мне пришлось иметь дело, убеждались в этом.

— Как и Роговски? — прищурился Буйволсон. — Твой компаньон?

При упоминании зверя, ставшего смертельным врагом, Козлов оскалился.

— Эта падаль, — прорычал медведь, — убила моего единственного сына! Ты сам всё знаешь!

Слова отдавались неимоверной болью — болью отца, которая никогда уже не пройдёт и каждый день будет о себе напоминать. На вчерашних похоронах Морриса и Сесилии Козлов дал себе слово найти и жестоко покарать коварного бандита. Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

— Именно поэтому мы и здесь, Эддрик, — продолжал басить Борис. — У нас с полицией теперь общий враг.

— Твой сын — это твоё дело! — топнул ногой Буйволсон и развернулся к посетителям спиной. — У полиции с мафией разные пути, я не дам тебе идти со мной и моими ребятами по одной дороге.

— Я тебя об этом не спрашиваю, — отрезал Козлов.

Буйволсон, услышав эти слова, обернулся так резко, как будто услышал позади выстрел. Фраза из уст Козлова прозвучала совершенно спокойно, он не грубил капитану, не оскорблял его, а констатировал факт, давно всё решив. Еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не ударить Козлова, Буйволсон сцепил копыта в замок и вновь подошёл к медведю.

— Ты кто такой, чтобы решать за меня? — прорычал капитан. — Забыл, где находишься?

— Я нахожусь в кабинете того, кто отвечает за безопасность своих же сограждан! — поднявшись с кресла, пошёл в атаку Козлов. — Того, на кого должны равняться все полицейские города! А капитан Буйволсон отказывается принимать во внимание то, что в его родном городе произошло двойное убийство! Тебя сама судьба предназначила для твоей службы, тебе свыше суждено было стать эталоном и мерилом справедливости. Ты сам сделал выбор — служить и защищать. А не корчить из себя щепетильного зверька с однобокими помыслами!

Буйвол только шумно дышал, и каждое слово обличительного монолога доносилось до его слуха. За неполные сорок пять лет своей жизни, двадцать из которых прошли под гербом полиции Зверополиса, он перевидал великое множество преступников. Те, которые сознательно взяли грех на душу, те, что стали нарушителями закона в силу нелёгких обстоятельств… Опасные и жестокие, глупые и рассудительные, отрицающие свою вину и идущие на попятный… Буйволсон давно видел в Козлове преступника, разве может глава крупной мафиозной семьи заниматься бизнесом, не имея ни с кем конфликтов? Но сейчас перед ним стоял абсолютно уверенный в себе зверь, сильный не только телом, но и духом, который, дав слово, не отступится от него ни на шаг. Оба — и Буйволсон, и Борис — имели огромный авторитет, каждый в своей среде, но судьбе было угодно столкнуть этих зверей вместе. Козлов не боялся полиции, поскольку уважал её и в здравом уме не способен был подумать о том, чтобы причинить ей вред. У него есть связи с полицией, а вести бизнес без прикрытия было сложно. Буйволсон, в свою очередь, не испытывал страха перед преступниками, будучи убеждённым в справедливости правосудия, но о работе с мафией даже не помышлял. За ним давно закрепилась репутация чистоплотного стража закона, и он ей дорожил.

— Выдохни, Эддрик, — посоветовал Борис. — И давай закончим борьбу принципов.

Немалым усилием воли овладев собой, Буйволсон отошёл к окну.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — с видимым спокойствием спросил он, не глядя на Козлова.

— Предложить тебе помощь, — последовал ответ. — Я лучше знаю Роговски, нежели ты. У меня есть своя служба безопасности и свои каналы наблюдения. Подожди, — поднял лапу медведь, увидев, что Буйволсон круто повернулся к нему с желанием возразить. — Лучше не начинай новый виток бессмысленного спора.

— Откуда ты знаешь мой номер телефона? — снова задал вопрос буйвол, сжав кулаки.

— Я — Борис Козлов, — без тени улыбки заявил гость. — У меня везде есть глаза, я могу узнать всё, что захочу, даже то, из какой тарелки ест твой сын Гилберт.

— Когда ты узнал, что Мартина и Соломона убили? — зло прервал медведя Буйволсон.

— Весь город узнал об убийстве из новостей, — спокойно сказал Козлов, которому о гибели полицейских сообщил Рикард. Слишком рискованно было говорить правду. — А под утро убили Джоэла Страйпса, в подъезде своего дома.

— Ночью за городом ты встречался с Роговски, это я знаю, — после короткой паузы сообщил Буйволсон и в ожидании реакции посмотрел на медведя. — Зачем?

— Пришлось, — признал Козлов. — Но это не твоё дело, а наше.

— Что ты сказал? — взвился Буйволсон.

— Я сказал — наша с Роговски встреча тебя не касается, — раздельно и по слогам повторил Козлов.

— Ещё как касается, понял? — посуровел капитан. — После неё были убиты мои сотрудники! Это меня касается в первую очередь, поскольку у убийства есть прямая связь с вашей сходкой!

— Значит, Соломон с Мартином серьёзно в чём-то просчитались, — задумчиво сказал Борис. — Следили неаккуратно.

— Они не дураки, чтобы вовсю светиться на задании, — рыкнул Буйволсон. — Я уверен в их квалификации и опыте.

— Сдаётся мне, что за ними следили, — вступил в разговор Кевин, всё это время молчавший. — Одно убийство потянуло за собой ещё одно, спустя всего лишь несколько часов. Они связаны, Борис в этом уверен.

— Откуда бы? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Буйволсон.

— Я приятельствовал со Страйпсом, — заявил Козлов и рассказал о части «Чёрного Черепа», с которой боролись в Нью-Фэнгз, то, о чём говорил Джоэл в ночь своей смерти.

— Теперь и мне кое-что ясно, — медленно сказал Буйволсон, когда Козлов замолчал. — Скорее всего, Роговски давно понял, что многие члены его банды посажены вашими с Джоэлом усилиями, и понял, какой угрозой ты для него стал. Бандиты уничтожили Страйпса, а Роговски понял, что нужно избавиться от тебя, но не вышло. Он ошибся.

— Вместо меня они убили Морриса, — вздохнул Козлов. — Теперь я хочу добраться сначала до Лонгтэйла, потому что он выведет меня к Роговски.

— Кого? — переспросил буйвол. — Что за Лонгтэйл?

— Тигр, которого рассмотрел твой сын той ночью, задавил Морриса и застрелил Сесилию, — пояснил медведь. — Его зовут Сириус Лонгтэйл. Теперь у нас в лапах есть ниточка!

— Как со всем этим связано покушение на моего коллегу, Альвисса Дэнсмэйна? — вспомнил Буйволсон о капитане Второго отдела городской полиции.

— Не знаю, Эддрик, — покачал головой Козлов. — Но если будут сведения, сразу тебе сообщу.

Медведь благоразумно промолчал о видеозаписи с камеры наблюдения в Луговых землях, зная, что она дожидается своего часа у Рикарда.

— Значит, — пробасил Козлов, грузно поднимаясь из кресла, — мы друг друга поняли, Эддрик?

Ярко-голубые глаза, казалось, просвечивали Буйволсона насквозь, словно рентген. К его удивлению, буйвол кивнул, ничего не сказав.

— Ну вот и отлично, — без улыбки кивнул белый медведь и, подав братьям знак, пошёл к выходу, но на пороге обернулся, остановленный окликом капитана.

— Не смей сам вовлекать в это дело моих сотрудников, — каменным тоном произнёс буйвол. — Все вопросы только через меня.

В ответ Козлов ограничился очередным кивком, медведи вышли из кабинета.

— Вот… — рыкнул Буйволсон, подавив ругательство. До сегодняшнего дня он даже и помыслить не мог, что ему, капитану полиции Зверополиса, придётся иметь дело с крупным мафиозным боссом и идти по этой дороге вопреки своей репутации. Но в мозгу вновь пронеслись мгновения той страшной ночи, подробности гибели коллег. Вспомнился разбитый горем брат младший Мартина, Рагнар, а также родившийся в ночь гибели отца мальчик. В голове прозвучал голос плачущей миссис Рыкингтон: «Докажите, что полиции Зверополиса можно доверять нашу безопасность!» Вывод напрашивался лишь один — у Козлова получилось убедить Буйволсона. Он действительно полицейский и должен выполнять своё дело, достойно нести службу, чем он и занимался на протяжении этих двадцати лет.

«А что ты хотел? — мысленно спросил себя Буйволсон. — Если мыслить логически, то всё к этому вело!»

Буйвол откинулся на спинку кресла, вцепившись в подлокотники копытами. Состоявшийся разговор, перетрясший его душу как пыльный ковёр, до сих пор прокручивался в памяти, вплоть до каждого слова. Буйволсон не мог спокойно сидеть на месте, и уже через минуту мерил шагами кабинет, а после перекладывал ручки, карандаши и папки с места на место. Спустя четверть часа, когда капитан снова восседал за своим столом, дверь кабинета с треском распахнулась, и внутрь вбежал, а не вошёл спокойно, МакРог. В один миг оказавшись рядом со столом капитана и друга, огромный носорог без всяких предисловий потребовал:

— Объясни мне, Эд, что происходит? Какого облезлого шакала здесь делал Козлов и что ему от тебя было нужно?

— Неважно, — обронил Буйволсон и уставился в стену, не желая смотреть другу в глаза. МакРог понял его по-своему и опёрся копытами на столешницу, наклонившись вперёд.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, Эд, — холодно потребовал носорог. — Что он тебе сказал?

— Я же сказал — неважно! — повысил голос Буйволсон. — Тебя это не касается.

— Не касается? — оторопел МакРог. — То, что ты отпустил этого бандита, и то, что о тебе теперь думают в Департаменте — меня не касается? Убийство Мартина с Соломоном тоже не моё дело, значит?

Буйвол вскочил.

— Ты видел, что случилось той ночью, Шеймас! — сдавленно прохрипел он. — Сын Козлова и его невеста были убиты, считай, на глазах у отца! Моррис ненамного старше моего Гилберта! Что бы ты чувствовал, окажись, не дай небо, на месте Козлова?

— Я не понимаю, — с трудом подбирая слова, заговорил МакРог. — Эддрик, тебе что, жаль его?

— Не в этом дело, — оборвал носорога друг. — Там был и сам Гилберт, и я подумал о нём, когда он пытался остановить меня. Сам не знаю почему! А потом я попробовал поставить себя на место Козлова. И мне было… — Буйволсон сглотнул. — Было тяжело! А я уверен, что не испытал и сотой доли того, что чувствует сейчас отец, лишившийся единственного сына.

— Да, вы оба отцы, — кивнул МакРог. — Но находитесь по разные стороны закона, не забывай об этом! Этот мафиози будет действовать в своих интересах, будет просто использовать тебя и полицию, чтобы добраться до Роговски. Неужели не понимаешь, что он не собирается помогать нам? Козлов хочет превратить месть за сына в личную вендетту! На наших ребят он плевать хотел!

— Тебе-то откуда знать, Шеймас? — с жаром вскинулся Буйволсон и ударил кулаком по столу.

— Да ты знаешь, чем это может грозить?! — вышел из себя носорог. — Если узнает Златогрив, то знаешь, что начнётся? Да этим служебным ураганом со всех погоны посрывает ко всем шакалам!

— Да плевать мне на Златогрива! Я скажу то же, что Козлов сказал мне, — ничуть не тише выдал Буйволсон. — Мартин с Соломоном были убиты. Случившееся с Моррисом и Сесилией — тоже убийство. Преступление. А мы с тобой полицейские! Когда убивают жителей моего города, я останусь в стороне? Так поступают настоящие копы?

Однако правильные слова не возымели убеждающего действия на МакРога, который до сих пор пребывал в недоумении после несостоявшегося ареста Козлова. На эти меры носорог и надеялся. Сейчас друг Буйволсона был вне себя от ярости.

— Сколько Козлов тебе предложил, Эддрик?

Оскорбительная реплика вырвалась из пасти МакРога прежде, чем он успел совладать с языком. Носорог и буйвол несколько мгновений злобно смотрели друг на друга. В кабинете стало так тихо, что было слышно, как тикают настенные часы, потом Буйволсон, стиснув зубы до звона в ушах, так что на скулах вздулись желваки, выдавил:

— Пошёл вон отсюда!

МакРог не сказал ни слова в ответ и вышел в коридор, не забыв хлопнуть дверью о косяк. Буйволсон с рычанием выдохнул и стиснул копытами голову, почувствовав, что к ней подкрадывается мигрень. День только начался, но он преподнёс немало неприятных сюрпризов — визит Козлова и ссора с другом. А Буйволсону хватило убийства нескольких коллег и последовавших за ним похорон. Гнетущие моменты, которые выкидывали из колеи, просто преследовали его. Капитан помнил взгляд Патриции Рыкингтон, в котором отражались та же скрытая неприязнь и недоверие, что она выказала при приходе в Департамент. Полицейские часто бросали сочувственные взгляды на родственников погибших.

Буйволсон подошёл к двери и взялся было за ручку, но передумал выходить и вернулся за стол. Капитан лично присутствовал на похоронах, ему, как и всем собравшимся, было нелегко, присутствие близкой смерти ощущалось всеми. Полицейские, которые присутствовали при обнаружении тел Мартина и Соломона, понимали, что их капитану сейчас гораздо тяжелее — ребята тоже были ему не чужими зверями, но он нёс ответственность за их жизни. Без поддержки в эти дни Буйволсон не обходился. А стоит ли ему рассчитывать на поддержку сотрудников, когда они узнают о разговоре с Козловым? С мафиози, которого он сам же и отпустил?

Неприятные мысли не покидали Буйволсона до самого вечера, когда с патруля вернулись Рикард, Звермайер и Гризелли.

— Что по убийству Каниса и Вулфиса? — спросил капитан у брата.

Рикард рассказал в подробностях всё, что происходило на авторынке.

— Койот записал инициалы покупателя, которые убийца так и не подумал найти после убийства, — закончил буйвол и спросил, заранее зная ответ: — А у тебя что?

— Лучше не спрашивай, Рик, — устало зажмурил глаза Буйволсон. После утренних гостей и ссоры с другом он желал только одного — оказаться дома, рядом с женой и сыном, отгородиться от работы, пусть она и снова захватит его в свои тесные объятия.

— Плохо выглядишь, — сочувственно сказал Рикард. — Что-то произошло?

Старший брат шумно вздохнул и рассказал Рикарду о разговоре с Козловым и последовавшей затем ссоре с другом. Рикард молча слушал Эддрика, стараясь ничем не выдать своей осведомлённости о планах Козлова. Когда Буйволсон замолчал, Рикард заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Вас обоих как отцов можно понять, хотя Козлов прав. Ты стоишь на страже закона, поэтому защищать город от убийц и оберегать его покой — твоя святая обязанность.

— Слова брата, тоже полицейского и тоже отца, — вяло откликнулся Буйволсон. — Кстати, ты что-то говорил о бумажке, которую нашёл под кассовым аппаратом.

Рикард молча достал пакетик с последней запиской Руика. Сдвинув брови, Буйволсон прочитал написанное.

— «С. Л.», — глухо пробормотал он.

— Это одна из самых последних продаж Руика, — пояснил Рикард. На этих его словах брат выронил улику в целлофане, и она мягко спланировала на стол.

— Что-то не так?

— Гилберт различил в убийце сына Козлова тигра, — забормотал Буйволсон, пытаясь воедино собрать мысли. — Та же машина, что и у меня… Борис даже назвал имя убийцы — Сириус Лонгтэйл. Сам Козлов уверен, что хотели убить его.

— Значит, сходится, — кивнул Рикард. — Лонгтэйл покупает тачку для убийства, тонированную, чтобы его самого никто не увидел. Он рассчитывал на то, что Борис будет один, но ошибся — погибли Моррис и его девушка. Продавец мог узнать об убийстве из новостей. Дальше остаётся только догадываться — либо Лонгтэйл сам решил устранить Руика, либо Руик начал его шантажировать, пугая походом в полицию. Охраннику не повезло, Вулфис оказался на рабочем месте в момент убийства, пришлось уничтожить и его. Затем Лонгтэйл забрал записи с камер видеонаблюдения и убежал с ними.

— Мыслишь как и я, — одобрительно сообщил Буйволсон. — Эту писульку сложно назвать сильным доказательством, всё могли бы подтвердить записи с камер. Но их Лонгтэйл уже наверняка уничтожил.

Братья сидели в кабинете до самого захода солнца, обсуждая Козлова и случившиеся за эту неделю убийства. Рикард изо всех сил старался ничем не показывать того, что он в курсе планов Козлова, и старательно следил за каждым словом. Когда пламенный свет закатных лучей солнца исчез с верхушек небоскрёбов, Буйволсон потянулся в кресле и широко зевнул.

— Рабочий день уже давно закончился, Эд, — напомнил брату Рикард.

— Рик, какие тут рамки рабочего дня! — угрюмо прервал его капитан. — Если одно или два убийства, то мои сотрудники уходят после десяти вечера. А здесь семь трупов, меньше чем за неделю. И все они связаны, я уверен. Надо было ещё раньше приниматься за дело, иначе не миновать новых жертв!

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Эд, — сочувственно похлопал Буйволсона по плечу Рикард.

По выражению морды брата он решил, что тот не удержится от возражения, но Буйволсон неожиданно покорно выключил компьютер и убрал все папки с отчётами на подоконник.

— Хватит на сегодня треволнений, — сказал капитан. — После такого я хочу выпить. Поехали в бар.

Братья вышли из кабинета и спустились в вестибюль. Уже на выходе буйволов опередил МакРог. Сухо кивнув Рикарду и не удостоив его брата даже взглядом, носорог вышел на улицу и направился к метро. Проводив друга хмурым взором, Буйволсон вздохнул и ничего не сказал.

— В последний раз ты был в баре лет восемь назад, — вспомнил Рикард, когда братья стояли рядом с высокой стойкой. Перед ними возвышались две большие стеклянные кружки с пивом. Буйволсон хмуро взял свою кружку, чуть выше краёв которой колыхалась шапка из пены. Рикард причмокнул языком, отпил немного пива и посмотрел на висевший в углу бара телевизор. Из динамиков лился голос спортивного комментатора, который сливался с рёвом болельщиков — шла трансляция футбольного матча, за которым с восторженным вниманием следили посетители бара.

— Львы против Тигров! — торжествующе пристукнул кулаком по стойке Рикард. — Львы ведут, три — один! Помнишь, ты в первый год работы в полиции поставил на победу Тигров сто пятьдесят баксов, а они проиграли?

— Никогда не забуду, — выдавил кривую улыбку Буйволсон и сделал большой глоток. Спустя семь минут нападающий команды Львов забил впечатляющий гол, буквально за несколько секунд до окончания матча, и весь бар дружно взорвался криками. Болеющий за любимую команду Рикард победно стучал по стойке пустой кружкой.

— Сэр, — с ноткой лёгкого раздражения обратился к нему молодой ягуар-барзверь, — вы можете разбить кружку.

— О, простите, — опомнился буйвол и, протянув ягуару обе кружки — и свою, и брата, — попросил: — Будьте добры ещё по одной.

Чёрный хищник покорно наполнил ёмкости. Рикард пододвинул кружку к Эддрику. Матч закончился, вызвав хор недовольных стонов подвыпивших болельщиков. Некоторые стали расходиться, и барзверь включил другую программу, где шли музыкальные клипы. Буйволсон повернул голову к экрану — там маячила гибкая и изящная фигура Газелле, которая и здесь нашла своих поклонников. Глаза буйвола пару мгновений радостно загорелись, но он тут же вернулся к своим мыслям. Покоя ему не давали слова разгневанного МакРога. Рикард, тонко чувствующий настроение брата и любые перемены в нём, тихо и сочувственно спросил:

— Тебя до сих пор тревожит то, что сказал Шеймас?

— Знаешь, — резко повернулся к Рикарду Буйволсон, чуть не расплескав пиво, — за двадцать лет дружбы я редко слышал от него такие резкости. И ссорились мы тоже редко, но я не знал, что МакРог будет обо мне такого мнения после нашего разговора с Козловым!

— Я не знаю Шеймаса так хорошо, как ты, Эд. Но он один из твоих лучших друзей и беспокоится за тебя. Возможно, он в душе желает уберечь тебя от неприятностей.

— Беспокойство не сравнить с подозрением о взяточничестве! — выплюнул Буйволсон. — Ты бы как поступил на моём месте?

— Я бы не выставлял его за дверь, Эд, — укорил брата Рикард. — Так МакРог мог только убедиться в своём предположении.

— А скажи, Рик, — повернулся к Рикарду Эддрик, — ты бы меня заподозрил в такой низости?

— Я бы тебя треснул за такие слова! — подскочил буйвол. — Думай, что говоришь! Твоя чистоплотность никогда не вызывала у меня сомнений.

Не найдя что ответить на заявление Рикарда, Буйволсон задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, затем несколькими большими глотками ополовинил кружку.

— А как бы ты поступил на моём месте? — повторил вопрос Буйволсон. Сквозь музыку вопрос расслышал только Рикард. — Отпустил бы Козлова?

— Не знаю, — честно признался брат. — Правда, не знаю. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты тогда чувствовал и почему подумал о сыне.

— Я впервые растерялся, — мрачно пробурчал Буйволсон.

— Перестань корить себя, Эд, — Рикард ободряюще хлопнул брата по спине. — Это был шок. Один отец позже поймёт трагедию другого отца.

Произнося эти слова, Рикард постарался придать им такое звучание, чтобы Эддрик не подумал, что ему жаль Козлова. Конечно, сам он не испытывал тёплых и приятельских чувств к Борису, но его молодого сына буйволу было жаль. А Козлов наверняка ждал внуков…

Плавный ход мыслей Рикарда прервал телефонный звонок. Буйвол глянул на дисплей и испугался — звонил Козлов. Воспользовавшись тем, что Буйволсон кинул короткий взгляд на очередной видеоклип, он быстро принял вызов.

— Алло!

— Слышишь меня? — спросил Козлов.

— Вы номером ошиблись, — обронил Рикард и отключил телефон. Допив своё пиво, Буйволсон заказал ещё две кружки.

— Подожди, — попросил его Рикард через пару минут. — Я сейчас.

Слегка опьяневший буйвол торопливо пошёл в сторону уборной — выпитое пиво давало о себе знать. Когда он исчез, дверь в бар отворилась. Внутрь вошёл тигр в длинном сером плаще и шляпе в тон. Морду зверя скрывали большие тёмные очки. Новый посетитель молча прошёл в самый дальний угол.

Оправившись, Рикард достал телефон.

— Ты звонишь каждый раз, когда я буквально в паре футов от Эда! — возмущённо прошипел он в трубку.

— Что по убийству на авторынке? — спросил Козлов.

— Расскажу завтра, — ответил буйвол.

— Нет, сейчас! — пытался настоять на ответе медведь. — Ты сообщил днём не всё.

— Я сказал — остальное завтра! — рыкнул Рикард. — И не звони больше мне, буду звонить я.

Гневный голос медведя оборвался. Вернув телефон на место, Рикард вернулся к брату.

— Давай, ещё по одной, и домой надо, — махнул копытом Буйволсон.

Больше к темам с МакРогом и Козловым братья не возвращались. Осознавая, что лучше не бередить душу Эддрика, Рикард деликатно молчал, но мысли о случившихся за эту неделю убийствах не давали покоя и ему. Внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что на этом цепочка не закончится. Оба Буйволсона так и не заметили, что за ними внимательно следят чьи-то глаза. Допив пиво в молчании, Буйволсон расплатился по счёту за двоих, несмотря на слабое сопротивление брата, и оба покинули забегаловку. Следивший за ними Сириус Лонгтэйл встал и пошёл следом, но его окликнули, когда он готов был взяться за дверную ручку. Имени его Буйволсон не услышал.

— Вот чёрт! — хлопнул себя по бокам капитан, уже оказавшись на улице. — Карту забыл!

Привычным быстрым шагом он подошёл к двери и врезался в выходившего из бара Лонгтэйла.

— Извините, — буркнул буйвол. Тигр ничего не сказал в ответ, только поправил очки и обернулся, когда Буйволсон скрылся за дверью бара. Рикард стоял рядом с машиной, равнодушно смотря на светящиеся вывески заведений и огни ночного Зверополиса. Хищник в плаще и очках медленно подходил к ничего не подозревающему Рикарду, держа за пазухой лапу, сжимающую пистолет с глушителем. До буйвола оставалось буквально семь-восемь ярдов…

— Рик! — пронёсся над проспектом тревожный крик Буйволсона. Лонгтэйл подпрыгнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил пистолет. Сейчас тигру было крайне глупо использовать оружие, а оба буйвола были вооружены, поэтому он напустил на себя испуганный вид.

— Разве можно так пугать, сэр? — с деланным недовольством выкрикнул Лонгтэйл. Проигнорировав восклицание, Буйволсон подбежал к Рикарду.

— В чём дело, Эд? — изумился брат.

— Едем быстрее домой!

— Да что случилось-то? — пытался добиться ответа Рикард.

— Анабель звонила, — запрыгивая за руль, пояснил Буйволсон. — Гилберт до сих пор не пришёл, а уже час как должен быть дома!

— А Анабель где? — пристёгиваясь, спросил Рикард.

— Сама только что с работы пришла, а дома никого!

Взвизгнув шинами, огромный джип резко рванул вперёд. Лонгтэйл, ругаясь про себя, уже поворачивал за угол. Тигру повезло, что полицейские не знали, как он выглядит, но как этой ночью повезло Рикарду! Несчастный полицейский даже и не подозревал, как близко был от смерти!

***

 

— Когда ты в последний раз с ним разговаривала? — повторил вопрос Буйволсон, нависая над сидящей в кресле супругой. Дрожащая от переживаний буйволица крепко вцепилась в подлокотники, держась за них, словно утопающий за бревно.

— Я звонила ему около семи вечера, — пролепетала Анабель. — Гил был дома, собирался сходить в магазин, а потом пойти гулять с Вероникой. Обещал вернуться к одиннадцати.

Буйволсон посмотрел на часы, опоясывающие запястье. Стрелки показывали пять минут первого.

— А её ты набирала? — спросил не менее встревоженный Рикард.

— Само собой, набирала! — воскликнула Анабель. — И Гилберт, и Вероника сейчас недоступны!

— Анабель, в какой магазин собирался идти Гилберт? — выкрикнул Буйволсон. — И когда в последний раз ты звонила обоим?

— Наш круглосуточный супермаркет, который сейчас за углом, Гилберт только туда бегает, — прошелестела буйволица, часто моргая.

— Так, — топнул ногой Буйволсон. — Рик, беги в магазин, спроси охрану, был ли Гил там. Они его прекрасно знают, как и Веронику.

Буйвол кивнул и опрометью бросился выполнять приказ — как и на работе.

— Анабель, у тебя есть телефон родителей девушки?

— Д-да, — прозаикалась хозяйка. Не дожидаясь приказа звонить, она схватила со стола трубку, но копыта плохо слушались буйволицу, и она чуть не уронила аппарат на пол. По-прежнему сотрясаясь всем телом, она набрала номер.

— Да! Умоляю, говорите же быстрее! — раздался в трубке плачущий голос женщины.

— Труди, это Анабель, — почти выкрикнула миссис Буйволсон. Не в силах спокойно стоять, женщина металась по гостиной, в то время как муж вновь пытался соединиться с Гилбертом. — Вероника не вернулась домой?

— Я уже всех их одноклассников обзвонила, никто не знает, где она! — со слезами закричала собеседница. Голос её исходил таким страхом, что он, казалось, передался и подруге. — Ни Вероники, ни Гила. Где твой муж?

— Рядом, рядом, — попыталась успокоить Гертруду Анабель. — Делаем всё, что нужно.

Не сказав ни слова, миссис Копыткинс всхлипнула и отсоединилась. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, ворвался Рикард и с ходу заявил:

— Охранник сказал, что видел Гилберта. Сначала он приходил один, через час уже с Вероникой. Вдвоём пошли не домой, в другую сторону.

— О-охх! — Буйволсон стиснул голову копытами и пнул тумбочку. Анабель налила из графина стакан воды. Клацая зубами о стекло, она залпом выпила всё.

— Никто не знает, где они, Рик, — хрипло проговорила буйволица. Рикард чуть слышно выругался и повернулся к брату.

— Звони МакРогу, поднимай его, — распорядился буйвол. — Анабель, звони во все больницы, узнавай о недавно поступивших в течение… — Рикард посмотрел на часы, — …последних пяти часов. Ну же, не стой на месте! — рявкнул он, увидев, что Анабель стоит столбом у стола.

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, буйволица схватила телефон, в то время как в ухо Буйволсона уже неслись гудки — капитан набрал номер МакРога.

— Ты на часы смотрел? — грубо рыкнул носорог.

— У меня сын пропал, вместе с девушкой, — без предисловий рявкнул капитан.

Надо отдать МакРогу должное. Коротко отрубив: «Сейчас буду!», носорог отключился. Меньше чем через полчаса он приехал, к тому времени Анабель узнала, что ни в её Центральный госпиталь, ни в больницы района Саванна-Централ никакие молодые буйволы не поступали. Рикард и Эддрик позвонили даже на охранные посты на границах районов Зверополиса, тоже безрезультатно. Капитан звонил и Гризелли, оставшемуся на дежурство, но номер был занят. МакРог, забывший в такой тревожный момент о ссоре с другом, также выглядел потрясённым. По пути к Буйволсонам он позвонил в несколько близлежащих больниц Даунтауна, своего района, но и эти действия не внесли определённости в ситуацию.

— Ну где он может быть, где? — истерически заламывала копыта Анабель. — Куда ещё не звонили?

— Я позвонил Гризелли ещё из дома, сообщил ему все приметы, — ответил МакРог. — Сейчас в участке занято. Эрл сразу перезвонит, если что-то узнает.

Анабель бессильно опустилась в кресло и заплакала, отчаянно и безнадёжно. Буйволсон подошёл к супруге и обнял её. Не зная, что сказать коллегам в утешение, МакРог, переживающий за сына друга не меньше, чем сам отец, решил не дожидаться звонка от Эрланда и соединился с ним повторно.

— Не плачь, милая, — прошептал буйвол, поглаживая жену по спине. — Мы найдём их, обещаю.

— У обоих выключены телефоны, — тихо рассказывал МакРогу Рикард, когда тот снова отключился, услышав короткие гудки. — После семи вечера ни от одного из них ни слуху ни духу.

Громкий звонок телефона МакРога прервал разговор.

— Да, Эрл, говори, что у тебя, — велел носорог.

Буйволсон с супругой и братом обернулись к нему. В гостиной воцарилась такая плотная тишина, что до неё, казалось, можно было дотронуться. Секунды летели одна за другой, очевидно, Гризелли смог что-то выяснить. Но новость, похоже, была вовсе не радостная — морда носорога вытягивалась, глаза расширялись. На миг зажмурившись, словно от боли, МакРог попытался сунуть телефон в карман, но под воздействием шока от новости не попал, и аппарат с глухим стуком упал на ковёр, рядом с креслом.

— Ну что? — шагнул к носорогу Рикард.

— Мне звонили… то есть Гризелли сказали…

— Да не тяни ты! — рявкнул Буйволсон и подскочил к другу, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не схватить его за грудки и не встряхнуть.

— Во что Гилберт был одет? — спросил МакРог.

— Светло-коричневый костюм, рубашка-поло и бриджи, — машинально ответила Анабель и вскочила. — Что-то узнал? Шеймас, что? Ну не молчи!

— Больница Сент-Либерман, недалеко от Тропического леса, — охрипшим голосом начал носорог. — В морг около пятидесяти минут назад привезли тело буйвола лет семнадцати-восемнадцати в таком костюме.


	9. Глава восьмая. Ночное предприятие

Едва МакРог произнёс эти страшные слова, как в гостиной вновь повисла тишина. Анабель непроизвольно шагнула вперёд, протянув копыта к другу семьи. Из-за шока её глаза, казалось, вот-вот вывалятся из орбит. Буйволсон прервался на глубоком вдохе, словно горло резко перехватило. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будучи уверенным, что ослышался. Рикард выглядел так, как будто его ударили чем-то тяжёлым по голове. Носорог, сам чувствовавший себя не лучше, беспомощно переводил взгляд с одного буйвола на другого.

— Повтори, — прохрипел Буйволсон, чувствуя, как в груди бешено колотится сердце.

— Эд, я правда не уверен, но по приметам это Гилберт, — заикаясь, проговорил МакРог.

— Гилберт… — пролепетала Анабель, часто-часто дыша. — Сынок…

Сделав несколько путаных шагов и блуждая по присутствующим зверям безумным, каким-то пустым взором, она не удержалась на ватных ногах и рухнула на колени, потом начала заваливаться на бок. Буйволсон быстро метнулся к жене и подхватил её, не дав упасть.

— Рик, воды и нашатырь! — повернулся он к брату.

Опомнившись, Рикард потряс головой и бросился к столику, на котором стоял графин. Пока буйвол спешно наливал воду, капитан легонько похлопывал жену по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство и постоянно что-то нашёптывая. Издав тихий стон, она открыла глаза и, встретившись с перепуганным взором мужа, крепко обхватила его могучие плечи с отчаянными, рвущими сердца мужчин рыданиями.

— За что? — невнятно хрипло стонала она. — Гилберт… Мальчик мой…

Капитан попытался напоить Анабель, но она только откинула стакан, вылив воду на ковёр. МакРог вразвалку приблизился к Буйволсону и бьющейся в истерике матери, пока тот пробовал её успокоить. Впрочем, и сам отец находился на грани шока.

— Где эта больница находится? — ожил Рикард. Внешне он выглядел спокойным, хотя МакРог заметил, как дёргается его щека, и понял, что после ужасной новости Рикард едва владеет собой.

— Сент-Либерман, рядом с Тропическим лесом, — повторил МакРог. — Её недавно построили.

Анабель неожиданно успокоилась и, вытерев слёзы, хрипло спросила:

— Долго до неё ехать?

— Нет, недалеко. Давай, поднимайся, — МакРог протянул копыто Анабель, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

— Надо ехать туда. — Голос буйволицы дрожал, хотя говорила она решительно. — Немедленно.

— Дорогая, лучше останься, — погладил Буйволсон жену по плечу.

— Нет! — подскочила она.

— Милая, — попытался убедить Анабель муж, — не надо. Останься дома…

— Это мой сын! — яростно развернулась к буйволу Анабель. — Наш с тобой мальчик, Эддрик! Пока не увижу тело, не поверю, что он мёртв. Не поверю! Вообще не верю в случившееся, Гил жив. Жив!

В глазах женщины вновь заблестели слёзы. Капитан кивнул и обнял жену, у которой начался новый виток истерики.

— Она права, Эд, — обратился к Буйволсону МакРог. — Нам лучше сразу узнать правду, чем мучиться неизвестностью.

— Я за машиной, — отрубил он и пошёл в холл, а Рикард и Анабель поплелись за ним.

— Я увезу вас, — остановил Буйволсонов МакРог.

Полицейские несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, затем шеф полиции коротко кивнул. Не говоря ни слова, связанные общими переживаниями, звери быстро спустились вниз, к припаркованному автомобилю МакРога, похожему на небольшой автобус. Оглашая улицы звучным рёвом, джип нёсся по асфальту с большой скоростью. Буйволсон, севший на переднее сиденье, время от времени перебрасывался короткими взглядами с другом, но за всё время до больницы Сент-Либерман оба зверя не обмолвились ни словом. Оба помнили о дневной стычке, но она была резко оттеснена назад случившимся, и Буйволсону в момент стресса казалось, что между ним и Шеймасом никакой ссоры не было. Вздохнув, МакРог повернул влево, вглубь зелёного квартала, посреди которого гордо возвышался основной корпус госпиталя. Компания быстро устремилась внутрь здания. Увидев входящих в вестибюль зверей, охранник, крупный бурый медведь, поднялся навстречу.

— Вы куда? — вежливо, но строго спросил зверь, но Буйволсон тут же ткнул ему под нос удостоверение, а остальные последовали его примеру. — Извините за задержку, доброй ночи, капитан.

— Где здесь морг? — с места в карьер спросил МакРог.

— Соседний корпус. Как выйдете — направо, затем обогните здание, — оторопело пояснил медведь, не понимающий, что понадобилось в морге полицейским и буйволице. — А зачем вам?

Но получившие ответ Буйволсоны и МакРог уже неслись к выходу. Секьюрити недовольно фыркнул и вновь уткнулся в монитор ноутбука.

— Вот! — Рикард первым заметил небольшое длинное трёхэтажное здание, выкрашенное серой краской. Табличка на двери малопривлекательно гласила «Морг». Под ней висело объявление «Выдача тел с 10.00 до 14.00». Буйволсон забарабанил в дверь, впрочем, она распахнулась почти моментально. Открывшая железную створку молодая львица сообщила:

— Мне уже позвонил Дастин, сказал, что вы сюда.

— К вам недавно привезли тело молодого буйвола, — заговорил Буйволсон, сердце которого всё это время колотилось где-то ближе к горлу. — Тело можно увидеть?

— Сэр, сейчас… — начала было львица, но её прервала Анабель. Молитвенно сложив копыта, она попыталась убедить сотрудницу морга:

— У нас сегодня пропал сын, мы узнали, что сюда привезли тело похожего на Гилберта мальчика. Прошу вас, пропустите!

— Кто там, Лоретт? — раздался из недр коридора густой бас. Через несколько мгновений в холле показался пожилой бегемот, одетый в серую пижаму и тёмно-зелёные штаны. Одежда едва не лопалась на его толстом туловище и мощных ногах.

— Мистер Гиппио… тут… капитан… — принялась путано объяснять Лоретт. Буйволсоны коротко изложили цель визита.

— Ах да, — пробасил Гиппио и почесал в затылке. — Тело привезли чуть больше часа назад, мне звонили из полиции и спрашивали про последние поступления. Бедный мальчик…

— Где тело? — сдавленным голосом спросила Анабель, глаза которой расширились в страхе.

— В подвале, — ответил бегемот.

— Отведите нас туда, сэр, — упавшим голосом попросил Буйволсон, в голосе которого звучала чуть ли не мольба.

— Только ради вас, мистер Буйволсон, но только наденьте халаты, — сообщил Гиппио. — А вы, офицер МакРог?

— Шеймас, жди нас здесь, — велел Рикард.

Работник повёл буйволов вниз по лестнице. Температура падала с каждым шагом, заставляя всех троих сжиматься от холода и ожидания. Буйвол быстро дышал, так что колыхался накинутый на него белый халат, на морде зверя под шерстью поблёскивали в тусклом свете ламп выступившие капельки пота. Сердце продолжало свой тревожный и резкий галоп. Анабель чувствовала то же самое. Она никак не могла поверить в происходящее, отчаянно пытаясь обмануть себя и своё подсознательное предчувствие и мысленно повторяя одно и тоже — это не может быть её единственный сын. Рикард с тревогой смотрел на родных. Его копыта были скреплены в замок с тех пор, как они вошли в подвал.

— Я обязан предупредить вас, — повернулся к посетителям Гиппио, когда остановился рядом с двустворчатой железной дверью. — Тело находится в крайне неприятном состоянии. Вы уверены, что хотите это увидеть?

Буйволсон не без внутренней дрожи кивнул. Анабель чуть слышно шепнула: «Да!»

— Тогда идите за мной. И, пожалуйста, без истерик.

Едва Буйволсон и супруга перешагнули порог комнаты, как их окутал холод. Всё это время напряжение нарастало и нарастало, и в тот момент, когда Гиппио подошёл к телу, укрытому белой простынёй с тёмными пятнами, Буйволсон испытывал острое желание быстро подойти к железной каталке, сдёрнуть с неё простыню и убедиться, что там лежит тело не Гилберта — настолько бегемот медленно двигался.

— Вид тела может шокировать вас, — вновь предупредил Гиппио, повидавший в морге разных посетителей. На всякий случай бегемот подготовил нашатырь и валокордин.

— Хватит! Мы поняли, — грубо оборвал его Буйволсон.

Толстые лапы бегемота осторожно откинули пластиковую простыню. Буйволсон вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть, словно поперёк горла встала какая-то преграда. В уши как будто впихнули вату, ледяные волны ужаса побежали от основания рогов по спине и остановили свой бег лишь около стоп, а в голове зашумело. Анабель шумно всхлипнула в шоке и, попятившись, прижала копыта к глазам. Пусть она и работала в госпитале, видела трупы не раз, но когда речь шла о пропавшем сыне, когда нашли тело юноши, похожего на Гилберта, самообладание отказало ей. Буйволсон на дрожащих ногах шагнул к каталке, чувствуя, что каждая из конечностей весит больше его самого.

Гиппио не зря предупреждал о состоянии тела — тёмная морда молодого буйвола была вся в засохшей крови и ранах, под которыми невозможно углядеть черт морды, а правый рог был обломан у основания. Взгляд Буйволсона скользнул ниже, на грудь юноши, где сквозь окровавленную одежду торчали острые обломки рёбер. Стоящая сзади Анабель с трудом втягивала в себя ледяной воздух помещения. Как отец, Буйволсон прекрасно помнил подаренный им Гилберту парадный лёгкий костюм. Душа отказывалась принимать увиденное, но глаза не врали, это была та самая одежда. Сзади послышались тихие шаги и стон Анабель, до боли сжавшей мужа за локоть. Отчаяние захлёстывало его, лишая сил к размышлению. Логика, переплетаясь с ужасом и цепляясь за шок, навязчиво нашёптывала: «Это твой мальчик!»

Но в этот момент встрепенулась надежда, до сих пор жившая на дальних закоулках сознания. «Ищи подвох, Эддрик, твой сын не мог так погибнуть!» — кричала она. Следуя последнему порыву, Буйволсон резко откинул край простыни с другого конца каталки и поднял левую ногу к самым своим глазам. Гиппио внимательно следил за капитаном, который, посмотрел на икру ноги, опустил её и хрипло, но облегчённо выдохнув:

— Это не Гилберт.

Внутрь помещения ворвался Рикард, в котором также боролись надежда и тревога. Эддрик уже обнимал жену, уткнувшуюся ему в плечо. Опасаясь самого худшего, брат спросил, заикаясь:

— Чт… что?

— Судя по всему, это не ваш мальчик, — чуть улыбнувшись, сообщил Гиппио. Буйволсон повернулся к Рикарду.

— Это не Гилберт, Рик, — повторил он уже с нескрываемым облегчением. — У Гила на левой ноге, на икре, есть шрам. А у этого юноши нет.

Напряжение спало, но ненадолго.

— Какой кошмар! — шептала Анабель, когда компания уже шла наверх. — Ведь у этого мальчика тоже есть родители!

Рикард промолчал, но в душе со словами, которые так и дышали обречённостью, был согласен. То, что на холодном прозекторском столе вскоре окажется не Гилберт, это хорошо. Но ведь о судьбе юноши тоже кто-то волнуется, и ночью этим же коридором пойдут его родители. Отгоняя от себя эти тяжёлые мысли, Рикард уже на улице вполголоса спросил:

— Ну где же Гилберт может быть? Где?

***

 

— Совсем не спится? — заботливо поинтересовался Козлов у Мартины, пьющей в столовой чай.

— Не хочется, — мрачно буркнула медведица и отставила чашку в сторону. После похорон Морриса она и брат всю ночь не отходили от заплаканной Мирель. Разбитая горем мать уснула только под утро и проспала до обеда, до возвращения бывшего мужа из полиции. За весь день Мирель не произнесла ни слова, ограничиваясь лишь короткими кивками как ответами на вопросы о самочувствии. Впрочем, и самой тётушке было не легче.

— Тяжело всё это… — вздохнул медведь, садясь рядом с сестрой. Мартина сделала ещё глоток обжигающего чая. — Уйти из жизни в самом расцвете сил и лет. У нас с Мирель мог быть внук или внучка, а теперь всё похоронено вместе с Моррисом и Сили…

Козлов, наблюдая развитие отношений Морриса с любимой девушкой, в душе лелеял надежду на пополнение в и без того немалом семействе. При всей своей внешней суровости медведь, возраст которого уже стремительно катился к шестидесяти годам, любил детей, хотя нахождение во главе мафии не располагало к сентиментальности. Но семья была для Бориса на первом месте, и ради родных он готов пойти на всё. А его любимый сын погиб от лап бандитов, поэтому Козлов не остановится ни перед чем, пока не покарает убийц Морриса.

Допив чай, Мартина молча — всё после смерти Морриса было уже переговорено — вышла из-за стола, но по пути ласково провела лапой по плечу брата, давая этим заботливым жестом понять, что он не одинок в своём горе. Витавшее в огромном особняке горе давило на сердце, казалось, им пропах каждый предмет. Чтобы хоть на время отдалиться от окружающего, медведица вышла на крыльцо и, спустившись по широким ступеням на ледяную дорожку, полной грудью вдохнула морозный ночной воздух Тундра-тауна. Он показался Мартине на редкость сладким и упоительным. Такое большое сокровище — наслаждаться ароматом морозной свежести и ощущать его своим телом, а Моррис сейчас лежит в холодной земле, где спящие вечным сном звери ничего не чувствуют. А может, его душа сейчас где-то рядом…

«Бедняжка…» — вздохнув, подумала Мартина и посмотрела на небо, усеянное причудливым орнаментом ярко-горящих звёзд. Кораблём по чёрному океану небосвода плыла луна. Вдруг медведице показалось, что одна звезда, из самых ярких, печально подмигнула ей…

Мартина ощутила присутствие кого-то рядом с собой, и раздавшийся позади тихий хруст снега сообщал о том, что зверь подходил к ней. Тёплые лапы ласково легли медведице на плечи, и негромкий, знакомый много месяцев голос прозвучал рядом с её ухом:

— Ты по-прежнему любишь наслаждаться свежестью перед сном?

Мартина повернулась к подошедшему медведю. Казавшиеся в ночи абсолютно чёрными глаза с теплотой и лаской смотрели на неё.

— Третий день, как ты приехала, а я только сейчас подошёл, — шепнул охранник, затем нежно прижал Мартину к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Здравствуй, милая!

— Здравствуй, Митч, — тихо сказала медведица и поцеловала возлюбленного в щеку. — Подойдёшь тут, когда такое происходит.

— Я скучал по тебе, — с улыбкой шепнул Митч, держа лапы Мартины в своих. — Печально, что повод для встречи такой… печальный.

— Я тоже соскучилась, — произнесла через минуту медведица, когда Митч поднёс её лапу к губам.

— Мартина! — раздался с крыльца оклик. Пара обернулась к появившемуся на ступенях Козлову. — Митч, вернись на свой пост, — велел Борис.

Кивнув, охранник пошёл к своей будке рядом с воротами. На полпути Митч обернулся и, пользуясь тем, что Мартина повернула голову к нему, а на саму Мартину смотрит брат, послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Медведица поднялась к Борису.

— Побудь пока с Мирель, мне надо съездить к Рэймонду, — услышал Митч голос хозяина.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Мартина и скрылась в доме. Через несколько минут Борис вместе с Кевином и двумя охранниками уехал.

Закрыв ворота, Митч проводил удалившийся лимузин долгим взором и вернулся на своё место. Он взял телефон и пару минут смотрел на дисплей, ожидая возможного звонка. Сложилось так, что охранник мафиози оказался втянут в серьёзную криминальную историю и связался с тем, кто стал для Козлова злейшим врагом. Не первый день медведь корил себя за свою податливость, за то, что соблазнился огромной суммой, предложенной бандитом. Разоблачение было вопросом времени — Козлов с его связями и влиятельностью мог узнать всё, и рано или поздно Митчу придётся серьёзно пожалеть о своём выборе, чего он и опасался. Сейчас ко всему этому калейдоскопу чувств примешивалось тяжёлое чувство раскаяния — после такой тёплой встречи с любимой Митч чувствовал себя так, как будто лишил кого-то последней радости. Получалось, что он, работая на бандитов, обманывал Мартину.

— Родимая… — чуть слышно пробормотал Митч, чувствуя, как в груди болезненно что-то сжимается.

***

 

Гилберт очнулся в кромешной тьме. Он с трудом разлепил веки, словно налитые свинцом, и попытался сесть. Моментально закружилась голова, а желудок подкатил к горлу. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы подавить тошноту, буйвол попытался всмотреться в темноту, но ничего не было видно даже на расстоянии пары дюймов. Он не знал, где находится. А спустя пару мгновений к Гилберту пришло осознание того, что он продрог — в незнакомом помещении стоял холод.

— Чёрт! — выругался Гилберт и пошарил по одежде в поисках телефона, однако карманы встретили его копыта пустотой. Постепенно к юноше вернулись силы. Слева раздался тихий стон, буйвол резко обернулся на звук.

— О-а-а… — стон повторился.

— Вероника! — встревоженный Гилберт вскочил и сильно ударился плечом обо что-то твёрдое. Кряхтя от боли, он на ощупь стал подбираться к буйволице и через несколько шагов наткнулся на живое тепло. — Ники, ты как? В порядке?

— Что, где… — бессвязно бормотала девушка. — Гил, ты…

— Я здесь, — Гилберт опустился на холодный пол рядом с ней и ласково обнял за плечи. — У тебя телефон тоже не с собой?

— Где мы, Гил? — задала встречный вопрос Вероника. — Почему здесь холодно?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гилберт, затем отпустил Веронику и стал шарить копытами по стене в поисках выхода. — Телефон твой у тебя?

— Нет, — последовал после короткой паузы ответ. Исследовав место заточения, Гилберт понял, что это какая-то комната, потом, вновь нащупывая в густом мраке дорогу, двинулся к взволнованно дышащей Веронике, но по пути споткнулся обо что-то железное. Едва удержавшись на ногах, он развернулся.

— Лестница! — выдохнул буйвол и осторожно поднялся по стальным ступеням. Путь наверх привёл его к наглухо закрытой двери, тоже из стали. Гилберт забарабанил в неё обоими кулаками.

— Откройте! — яростно закричал он. — Откройте, или я за себя не отвечаю. Быстро! Выпустите!

Пять минут напрасных усилий и бессмысленных криков — и Гилберт, яростно дыша, опустил отчаянно болящие кулаки.

— Твою мать! — прорычал буйвол и медленно спустился к Веронике. Дотронувшись до её плеча, он почувствовал, как буйволица дрожит — даже мех не спасал от холода.

— Х-холодно… — пробормотала она, трясясь всем телом.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал юноша и, обняв возлюбленную, ласково прижал к себе. Обоим стало немного теплее.

— Похоже на какой-то подвал, — обрела способность мыслить Вероника. — Кто нас увёз? Что вообще случилось?

Тут в голове Гилберта ракетой взвилось то, происходило до провала в памяти, и он яростно ударил по полу кулаком.

— Эрик, мразь!

Неожиданно сверху раздался щелчок отпираемого замка. Гилберт быстро вскочил и устремился по лестнице. Когда дверь распахнулась, буйвол с яростным рычанием ударил по морде появившегося в проёме большого белого медведя. Готовый к возможному нападению Рэймонд стряхнул с себя Гилберта и, ловко скрутив его, повалил на живот.

— Давай-ка без глупостей, парень! — пророкотал медведь, заведя оба копыта пленника за спину. — А то могу забыть, что нам велели вас не трогать!

Ещё два медведя спустились один за другим в подвал, откуда вывели Веронику. Девушка отчаянно вырывалась.

— Пустите меня, пустите! — кричала она. — Кто вы такие?

— Не трогайте её! — взвился Гилберт, вывернув голову до боли в шее. Буйвол пытался освободиться из-под могучего веса толстого хищника, но Рэймонд прижал его мордой к полу.

— Успокойся, быстро! — рыкнул медведь. — Никто вам не причинит вреда, если будете разумно себя вести.

На язык юноше просились такие слова, которые его отец не одобрил бы. Огромным усилием воли справившись с собой, он перестал вырываться. Рэймонд, даже не запыхавшийся, спокойно спросил:

— Теперь лучше владеем собой? Посмотри на них.

Не говоря ни слова и сохраняя невозмутимые выражения на белых мордах, остальные незнакомцы, как один, отогнули в стороны полы пиджаков. В свете ламп коридора блеснули пистолеты. Рэймонд понимал, что это было лишним — он и в самом деле не собирался вредить молодой паре, помня наставления брата.

— Дай подняться хотя бы, — выдохнул Гилберт. Осторожно поднявшись, он повернулся к Веронике и возвышающимся над ней медведям. — А вы отпустите её.

Рэймонд кивнул охранникам, оба отошли назад. Буйволица подбежала к Гилберту и прижалась к его плечу, тёплому и надёжному. Сам Гилберт на мгновение повернулся к Рэймонду. Буйвол не знал имени медведя, но его морда показалась смутно знакомой.

— Стой, я же тебя недавно видел! — воскликнул он.

— Идите в гостиную, — распорядился медведь, не обратив никакого внимания на слова Гилберта, и пошёл вперёд. Шумно сопя, Гилберт пошёл по длинному и широкому коридору, Вероника, не отпуская юношу, неуверенно шагала с ним, то и дело оборачиваясь на идущих сзади невозмутимых медведей. Страх в ней был уже не такой сильный, как в холодном и тёмном подвале, но мелкие крупицы этого страха рассеялись по уголкам сознания.

— Всё хорошо, не бойся, — шёпотом подбадривал девушку Гилберт, пока они шли к гостиной.

В огромной комнате, обставленной дорогой мебелью, их уже ждали. При виде сидящего на диване медведя Гилберт и Вероника не смогли сдержать удивлённого возгласа:

— Вы?

Их голоса, смешавшись, прокатились под высоким потолком гостиной, они оба узнали зверя. Борис Козлов медленно поднялся с дивана.

— Здравствуй, Гилберт, — без улыбки произнёс медведь. — Я прошу простить меня за это представление, но это было необходимо.

***

 

— Я даже не знаю, где его искать, — угрюмо произнесла Анабель, прижимаясь к плечу мужа. Они с Рикардом и МакРогом ехали по ночным улицам Зверополиса. — Никто из одноклассников их не видел, ни к кому не заходили. Ни к Гривиусам, ни к Остроклыкам, ни к Когтинсам.

— Я не знаю даже, куда звонить, — вздохнул Буйволсон.

— А если его вообще нет в городе? — повернулся к ним Рикард.

— Так, не впадайте в панику, — попытался утешить буйволов МакРог. — Я позвоню остальным полицейским, а ещё…

— На дорогу смотри! — неожиданно рявкнул Рикард. МакРог резко вдавил в пол педаль тормоза, и огромный джип остановился буквально в трёх футах от молодого бурого медведя. Зверь, сжимая бутылку с пивом, быстро отскочил и возмущённо замахал лапами. Пахучий напиток выплеснулся ему на грудь и живот.

— Ты слепой? — заорал МакРог, высовываясь из окна.

— Не надо гнать с такой скоростью! — огрызнулся медведь, и в этот момент Буйволсон узнал его.

— А ну-ка стой, Эрик! — выскочил капитан из джипа. — Сюда иди.

Глаза медведя расширились в изумлении, затем морда расплылась в гадкой ухмылке.

— А, капитан! — протянул Эрик, но с места не сдвинулся. — Ночи доброй! Почему не спим? Ах, точно, на страже закона и денно и нощно!

Не говоря ни слова, Буйволсон стремительно подошёл к однокласснику Гилберта и крепко схватил за локоть.

— Ты видел Гилберта? — дыша медведю в морду, спросил буйвол. — Где он?

— А на хрена мне он сдался? — фыркнул наглец и сделал пару глотков пива.

— Тебе задали вопрос, парень! — На асфальт выбрались МакРог, Рикард и Анабель. Увидев их, Эрик чуть пошатнулся и попятился, затем громко рыгнул.

— Всем скопом, значит, ищете парня? — пьяно хихикая, спросил медведь, затем дважды хлопнул в ладоши и выкрикнул: — Опоздали!

— Я спрашиваю — ты видел моего сына или нет? Отвечай! — рыкнул Буйволсон и встряхнул Эрика. Голова его болталась на толстой шее, но сам медведь не переставал гадко смеяться.

— Со взрослыми он… ха-ха… наверняка бухает… ха-ха-ха!.. по-взрослому!

— Дай-ка я, — пробасил МакРог и, оттолкнув Буйволсона в сторону, схватил Эрика за грудки и чуть не бросил на капот джипа.

— Эй, полегче, ты, громила! — возмутился медведь.

— С какими взрослыми? — с каждым словом носорог встряхивал его.

Тут вмешалась Анабель. Быстро подойдя к Эрику, она мёртвой хваткой вцепилась ему в плечи и чуть ли не с мольбой заговорила:

— Эрик, если ты его видел, скажи, прошу! Он пропал, мы даже в морг ездили, на опознание мальчика, очень похожего на Гилберта. Если ты видел нашего сына, то ты — единственный, кто может знать, где он. Пожалуйста, скажи, Эрик!

Всё беспокойство и страх за единственного сына, что так долго копились на душе Анабель, выплеснулись в этих словах. Блеснувшие в глазах буйволицы слёзы словно отрезвили парня. Пользуясь тем, что МакРог отпустил его, Эрик под яростными взглядами полицейских уже нормальным тоном сообщил:

— Так встретились мы с ним около одиннадцати здесь. Он со своей… как там её… в общем, с девчонкой своей шёл домой, а тут ко мне подходят эти…

По словам Эрика выходило следующее. Он стоял у дверей клуба «Лосиные рога», того самого клуба, где он подрался с Гилбертом, когда к нему подошли два белых медведя и выразительно на него посмотрели. Они разительно отличались от большинства посетителей клуба, оба были по виду лет на пятьдесят, на обоих были надеты дорогие чёрные костюмы, на пальцах лап сверкали перстни.

— Чё надо? — зыркнул глазами Эрик.

— Хочешь заработать немного, парень? — спросил тот, кто был крупнее и, очевидно, старше.

— Двадцать долларов есть и у меня, дяди! — брякнул Эрик. — И намного, и во много больше!

Медведь достал из-за пазухи кошелёк и недрогнувшей лапой достал оттуда десять сотенных купюр. Глаза Эрика загорелись, к тому же в мозгу вовсю бурлил алкоголь.

— Здесь больше двадцати, — без улыбки сообщил медведь. — Могу ещё добавить.

— Что делать-то? — ухмыльнулся парень.

Незнакомец изложил вкратце суть. Его зовут Райли, он — давний друг капитана Буйволсона, находится в Зверополисе проездом. После их последней встречи Эддрик сменил место жительства, а где теперь живёт — неизвестно.

— Гил иногда заходит сюда со своей красоткой Копыткинс, — сообщил Эрик. — Может, и сегодня пройдёт.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Райли. — Как только увидишь их, скажи, что мы ждём за клубом. А теперь держи деньги.

Оторопевший от неожиданной удачи Эрик взял тысячу долларов, а медведи быстро ушли. Парень честно «отработал навар» и отправил Гилберта с Вероникой за клуб. Спустя пару минут оттуда вырулил чёрный, лаково блестящий лимузин…

— Вот и всё, — довольно ухмыляясь, закончил Эрик. — Как вы знаете, у моих родителей денег на всё хватает, а тут такой случай самому подработать! Даже до получения аттестата!

Последние слова зависли в воздухе. Рикард, потрясённый, словно прирос к асфальту, он понял, в чём дело. До брата суть дошла ещё быстрее.

— Вот поганая мафиозная падаль! — взревел Буйволсон и обрушил кулак на ни в чём не повинный капот джипа.

— Козлов, — прорычал МакРог. — Это точно его прихвостни. Гилберт у него!

— Кто? — разинул пасть Эрик. — Что за Козлов?

— Так, — отчеканил Буйволсон, к которому вернулась способность соображать. — Департамент рядом. Шеймас, идёшь со мной, отведём этого малолетнего пособника в камеру. Дай Рику ключи от машины, — буйвол повернулся к брату, — а ты отвези Анабель домой.

— Ключи в замке, — кивнул МакРог.

— Я поеду с вами, — заявила Анабель.

— Нет, не поедешь, — отрезал Рикард. — Это может быть опасно.

— В какую камеру, вы офигели? — взвился Эрик.

Заговорили все разом, перебивая друг друга. Секунду Буйволсон молчал, потом рявкнул во весь голос:

— Молчать! Делать так, как велено!

— Идём, Анабель, — Рикард взял буйволицу за копыто и повёл к машине. Упираясь, Анабель повернулась к мужу.

— Эд, я не… — начала было она, но Буйволсон не дал ей договорить, успокаивающе дотронувшись до её щеки.

— Езжай домой, родная, — тихо сказал он, пока МакРог крепко держал сопротивляющегося Эрика. — Всё будет хорошо, я привезу Гилберта. Езжай!

— Вы не имеете права, вам это так не сойдёт! — сыпал угрозами Эрик, скованный налапниками, пока Буйволсон и МакРог вели его к зданию полиции. Носорог молчал, только шумно сопел, а Буйволсон обзванивал сотрудников.

— Отцу своему расскажешь о помощи преступникам! — проворчал капитан, убрав телефон в карман. — Посидишь ночь за решёткой, посмотрим, как потом заговоришь.

— Отец меня вытащит, — фыркнул медведь.

— Заткнись уже, — одёрнул его МакРог.

— Шеф! — бросился к коллегам Гризелли, когда те вошли в холл. — Что с Гилбертом, нашли его?

— Потом, Гризелли, потом! — не допускающим возражений тоном отрезал Буйволсон. — Принимай нарушителя.

— Значит, нашли, — облегчённо вздохнул белый медведь и, подтолкнув Эрика в спину, велел: — Пошёл!

Продолжая возмущаться, Эрик ушёл с Гризелли в изолятор. Вскоре в Департамент стали подтягиваться разбуженные Буйволсоном полицейские. Когда Гризелли вернулся, МакРог вполголоса рассказал ему о случившемся.

— Надо торопиться, — суетливо произнёс Эрланд. — От этого Козлова ничего хорошего не стоит ждать.

— Значит, так! — громыхнул под сводами вестибюля зычный голос Буйволсона. — Собираемся, берём оружие и через семь минут выезжаем. Быстрее, быстрее! Гризелли, — повернулся к медведю капитан, — ты на дежурстве, никуда не едешь.

***

 

— Зачем вам нужно было всё это устраивать? — недоумённо вопрошал Гилберт. — Похищать нас, держать в этом подвале? Вы сами потеряли сына, зачем теперь злить моего отца?

— Твой отец, Гил, не совсем меня понял после нашего утреннего разговора, — медленно произнёс Козлов. — Он не понимает всей тяжести ситуации.

— У вас положение не легче! — обозлился буйвол. — Где отец и где вы, вы это понимаете?

— Эддрик мне утром сказал то же самое, — перебил юношу Козлов. — Он до сих пор стоит на своём, не видя дальше своего носа.

Гилберт прекрасно знал вспыльчивый и порой даже буйный характер своего отца. Были такие случаи, когда он становился жертвой отцовского гнева, под горячее копыто могла попасть и жена, но после вспышек Буйволсон всегда отходил и извинялся. Но свою роль сейчас сыграла наследственность — молодой буйвол почувствовал, как злость постепенно затуманивает мозги. Медленно поднявшись из кресла, Гилберт подошёл к Борису. Стоящий у порога Рэймонд с угрожающим видом шагнул к буйволу, но тот не обратил внимание на медведя.

— Я слышал о вас от отца, — яростно зашипел Гилберт. — Я видел то, что случилось с вашим сыном. Но с чего вы решили, что это даёт вам право подставлять отца под удар? И хорошо ли то, что отец убитого сына похищает сына другого отца, ни в чём не замешанного? Думаете, что за нами не приедут, что нас не заберут отсюда? Заберут, ещё как! А вам всем светит изрядный срок за похищение. Впрочем, за вами ещё много грехов, не так ли, сэр? Вы — бандит и убийца, а мой отец — страж закона! Кто победит?

С каждым предложением Гилберт повышал и повышал голос. Козлов внимательно слушал пленника, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его белой морде. Всё это он услышал сегодня от самого Буйволсона, и второй раз оспаривать те же слова не собирался. Медведь был уверен, что поступает правильно, с целью убедить капитана в том, что ему грозит ещё большая опасность. И не только ему и полиции.

Гилберт замолчал, переводя дух. Козлов полных две минуты смотрел на него, потом со вздохом заговорил:

— Ты прав, Гилберт. За мной есть грехи похуже похищений, но это не твоего ума дело. Рано тебе такое знать. У меня за плечами много такого, о чём хочется забыть, но того, что хочется хранить в памяти, как величайшее сокровище, меньше в разы. Я защищался от врагов, избавлялся от врагов, лгал, изворачивался, избивал, пытал, а в молодости даже убивал. Потому что вся суть этого мира только в одном — если он идёт против тебя, не стой, а иди ему навстречу с оружием в лапах. Бандитам, желающим уничтожить меня и моих родных, путь только один — на тот свет. Пощадишь, а они снова зашевелятся, как черви в разлагающемся трупе. Сорную траву из поля вон! Сейчас то же самое, Гил. До этой недели мне было кого защищать от других бандитов. А теперь все надежды на внуков похоронены вместе с Моррисом и Сесилией. Здесь и сейчас я тебе скажу, кто это сделал. Тот, кто убил подчинённых твоего отца. И не смей называть меня бандитом! — повысил голос Козлов, видя, что буйвол хочет возразить. — Лучше тебе не знать, через что пришлось пройти мне, моим братьям и всей моей семье. Я уничтожал и наказывал врагов не ради удовольствия для себя. А к врагам я никогда не относил полицию, наших сотрудников правопорядка я всегда уважал и ценил, как ценю и до сих пор. Как и твоего отца. Но он отказывается понять одну простую истину — всё может сложиться для него настолько хуже, насколько он и не подозревает.

Закончив монолог, Козлов уставился в окно, за которым в ночном мраке медленно плыли, кружась в воздухе, снежинки.

— Зачем вы были у отца? — отрывисто поинтересовался Гилберт.

— Я уже сказал, зачем, — не глядя на юношу, ответил Козлов.

— Хотите, чтобы они нашли убийцу вашего сына? — наивно полагая этот вариант, спросила Вероника. Девушка впервые нарушила молчание с тех пор, как оказалась в гостиной.

— Это мой сын, я сам и найду убийц, — отрезал Козлов. — Теперь это моё дело.

— А, я понял! — хлопнул себя по лбу Гилберт. — Вы просто хотите использовать отца, а сами, когда доберётесь до убийцы, уничтожите его втихомолку! Так ведь?

— Никого использовать я не собираюсь, — возразил медведь. Эти слова он произнёс внешне спокойным тоном, хотя Гилберт ощутил, что терпение Козлова подходит к концу. — А насчёт убийцы Морриса ты прав — ему не жить, когда я его найду. И это дело принципа для меня. И для твоего отца. Знаешь ведь, что у него случилось больше недели назад?

— Да, — буркнул Гилберт. — Убили двух его сотрудников.

— Затем моего приятеля-полицейского из города Нью-Фэнгз, Морриса и Сили, а вчера…. — Козлов посмотрел на часы, -… точнее, уже позавчера, найдены ещё два трупа. Продавец подержанных автомобилей и охранник магазина. Там был куплен джип, задавивший Морриса. Эти твари заметают следы. За этими семью убийствами стоят одни и те же звери.

— С чего так решили? — прищурился Гилберт.

— За «Чёрным черепом» числятся не только убийства, — подал голос Рэймонд. — Они ограбили несколько банков, два ограбления были с жертвами, два месяца назад взорвали бомбу на овощном рынке. И это только в Зверополисе, банда действительно опасна.

— А как связано убийство Мартина и Соломона с остальными? — не успокаивался Гилберт. — Ни у кого нет доказательств, ни у полиции, ни у отца. Никто не видел преступников и никто не знает их в морду! Рыкингтон и Черногрив уже ничего не расскажут. Мне кажется, что часть вы только домыслили.

Козлов опустил голову, задумавшись, затем похлопал себя по животу.

— Сколько тебе лет, Гилберт? — спросил медведь после паузы.

— Почти восемнадцать, а что? — слегка удивился Гилберт.

— Ты, несмотря на юный возраст, рассуждаешь как отец. Мозги у тебя на месте, — одобрительно заметил Борис. — Но насчёт остального ты не прав. Преступников видела одна девушка, она их знает и может рассказать много интересного.

Гилберт вопросительно посмотрел на Козлова. Правильно истолковав появившееся на его морде выражение, медведь потыкал в дисплей смартфона и коротко велел:

— Приведи её.

Спустя полминуты двери в гостиную распахнулись, появился ещё один знакомый медведь. «Кевин вроде», — мелькнуло в голове Гилберта. Кевин вёл за собой молодую львицу. Гилберта с Вероникой слегка удивил то, что в её глазах не мелькал страх, её взгляд на пару мгновений задержался на паре буйволов.

— Мог бы не сопровождать меня, — повернулась львица к Кевину. Медведь молча вышел в коридор.

— Прости, это меры предосторожности, — поднялся с дивана Козлов. — Ты же знаешь, кто я.

— Знаю, — кивнула гостья. — Потому и пришла к тебе.

— Кто это? Вы про неё говорили, что она знает преступников? — ожил Гилберт.

Львица повернулась к юноше.

— Я была с ними до недавних пор, а теперь хочу сильно им навредить, — с нотками злости сказала она. — Меня зовут…

Но представиться хищница не успела, так как с улицы донёсся громкий вой сирен, смешанный с ревущим хором двигателей, затем странный металлический удар и грохот. В просторный двор въехали сразу несколько полицейских экипажей. Гилберт девушкой подскочили на месте, Козлов вскочил с дивана и бросился к окну. С громким стуком двери гостиной распахнулись, на пороге возникла мощная фигура Кевина.

— Копы! — крикнул он. — Буйволсон!

Козлов стремительно обернулся на слова брата и метнулся к выходу, Гилберт с Вероникой оказались проворнее. Ухватив девушку за локоть, он рванулся в коридор, опередив Бориса и чуть не сбив Кевина с лап. Через несколько мгновений во дворе вспыхнули прожектора, окрестности наполнил голос, усиленный мегафоном:

— Полиция! Выходите из дома с поднятыми лапами! Дом окружён!

Вероника и Гилберт неслись по просторному коридору, который казался бесконечным. Они были уже близко к холлу, когда через мегафон раздался голос, полный ярости:

— Отдавай моего сына, ублюдок!

Пленники быстро пересекли просторный холл и выскочили на морозный воздух, чуть не выбив из проёма двери. Взору открылась удивительная картина — огромный полицейский внедорожник стоял в паре десятков ярдов от дома, на окружающей дом территории полукругом стояли пять или шесть седанов. Из них выбирались вооружённые полисзвери. Позади джипа валялись выбитые стальные ворота.

— Папа! — с криком Гилберт бросился к отцу. Полицейские вмиг подняли оружие.

— Не стрелять! — проревел Буйволсон. — Отставить!

Юноша подбежал к отцу. Видя мчащегося к нему сына, Буйволсон почувствовал, как его затопила мощная волна облегчения. Полная потрясений ночь и благополучное окончание пугающих ночных злоключений сплелись в один тугой узел в его груди, и Буйволсон, швырнув на капот мегафон, шагнул навстречу Гилберту и Веронике и крепко обнял обоих.

— Вы целы? Они не трогали вас? — чуть ли не с дрожью в голосе спрашивал капитан, не ослабляя объятий.

— Всё в порядке, пап, честно, — пробормотал Гилберт, сжимаемый мощными отцовскими лапами.

— Много их там, Гил? — спросил МакРог, подойдя к буйволам.

— Охранники, сам Козлов, ещё два медведя, говорит, что его братья, — ответил юноша, высвобождаясь из объятий отца.

— Капитан! — разнёсся над домом и садом громкий голос Козлова. Увидев появившегося под козырьком крыльца медведя, полицейские как один подняли оружие. — Скажите своим, чтобы убрали стволы.

— Не дождёшься, не двигаться! Замри на месте! — рявкнул Звермайер, сжимающий автомат.

Козлов без всяких эмоций на морде совершенно спокойно спустился с крыльца. Такое поведение просто парализовало Буйволсона, он даже забыл о сыне. Охранники и Кевин с Рэймондом, оценив обстановку, мгновенно выхватили оружие, но тут же оказались окружены дюжиной полицейских во главе с Хоботовски, Носорожицем, Крумпански и Андерсеном. Весь отряд, пока все находившиеся в особняке Рэймонда, выходили наружу, успел обогнуть дом и оказаться позади.

— Оружие на землю! — рыкнул Носорожиц, ткнув увесистым револьвером в затылок Рэймонда.

Недовольно рыча, окружённые медведи повиновались, однако остальные копы не сводили прицела с Козлова, по-прежнему вразвалку и неторопливо приближающегося к Буйволсону.

— Это было необходимо, Эддрик, — начал было Борис, подняв правую лапу…

— Всем стоять на местах! — приказал МакРог.

Всё это время Буйволсон чувствовал себя так, словно по всему телу, от стоп и до затылка, бежали под шкурой пузырьки минеральной воды, затем по спине устремилась вниз горячая волна, а в голову словно налили кипяток. Перед глазами замелькали чёрные точки, и Буйволсон, чувствуя, как в груди ширится яростный рёв, сжал кулаки и устремился на Козлова.

— Лучше не надо, — многообещающе прорычал медведь, однако разъярённого Буйволсона уже ничто не могло остановить. Не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, капитан, полностью потерявший контроль над собой, вцепился Козлову в воротник пиджака и повалил зверя, более крупного и сильного, на землю. В воспалённом сознании Буйволсон казался самому себе монстром, перенесённый стресс и злоба многократно увеличили его силы. Не в силах совладать с рассудком, он наносил Борису удары за ударом.

— Ты… падаль… вшивая погань! — с каждым ругательством мощный кулак врезался в морду медведя. — Убью… к шакалам!

— Отец, перестань! — кинулся к Буйволсону Гилберт.

Внезапно могучее тело пронзила резкая боль, Буйволсон, задёргавшись, повалился на бок. Козлов, вытирая с морды кровь, быстро поднялся. В лапе он сжимал электрошокер, заряд из которого он пустил буйволу в живот. Стеная от боли, Буйволсон попытался подняться, Козлов схватил его за правый рог и рывком поставил на ноги, развернув к полицейским. Шокер уткнулся в его шею.

— Капитан, стойте! Борис, отпусти его!

Нервный женский голос заставил всех обратить внимание на его обладательницу, со всех лап несущуюся к полицейским.

— Оружие, убрать оружие! — проревел МакРог.

— Успокойтесь все, прошу вас! — взмолилась львица. Козлов, недобро блеснув глазами, нехотя отпустил Буйволсона. До сих пор подрагивающий от удара током, тот рухнул на колени, тяжело дыша. Гилберт подбежал к отцу и помог ему подняться. Все взоры теперь были обращены на львицу.

— Ты кто такая? — спросил МакРог.

— Я её знаю! — оживился Андерсен. — Это она той ночью со склада сбежала!

— Ты кто? — повторил вопрос носорог.

— Луцилла Фурадо, — ответила львица.

— Молчать всем! — взревел Козлов, до нападения буйвола соблюдавший внешнее спокойствие. Оба Буйволсона повернулись к медведю.

— Ты, чёртов ублюдок, знаешь, что пришлось перенести этой ночью мне и моей жене? — прерывающимся от напряжения голосом пророкотал капитан. — Мы думали, что в морг привезли моего сына! Я сам ездил на опознание! Что, рога тебе в глотку, было необходимо?

Гилберт недоумённо уставился на отца. Козлов вытер морду тыльной стороной лапы и сплюнул кровь с половиной одного клыка на снег.

— Я прекрасно знаю, кем ты меня считаешь, Эддрик, — подчёркнуто спокойно заговорил медведь, хотя остатки вспышки гнева до сих пор бродили в нём. — Бандит, убийца, самый опасный зверь города и прочее, что ты говорил.

— А разве нет? — взвился Гилберт.

— Нет! — гаркнул Козлов. — Я и вполовину не так опасен, как Роговски, который убил коллег твоего отца, затем Страйпса и моего сына. А папаша твой неуравновешенный, ничего не соображая, сразу срывается с места на эмоциях, не пуская в свою башку логику! Ты нуждался в этой проверке на прочность, и она показала результат. Ты совсем не руководишь собой, совсем не думаешь, куда суёшься. Ни собой управлять не умеешь, ни своими копами.

Выпучив глаза, Буйволсон смотрел на распаляющегося мафиози.

— Я бы никогда и ни за что не причинил Гилберту вреда, в отличие от Роговски, — продолжал Козлов. — Будь у этого убийцы такая возможность, он бы сначала выманил тебя, а потом уничтожил вас обоих. Я просто пытаюсь донести до тебя простую истину, что я не враг. Ни тебе, ни твоим сотрудникам. Я полностью адекватен и прекрасно осознаю, что делаю. Роговски — нет. Он наркоман и психопат, но он не глуп, и вам одним его не победить. У него везде есть шпионы. Луцилла была одной из них, но после того, что они сделали с её бывшим возлюбленным, она сама пришла ко мне. Хороший повод для мести бандитам!

Все взоры были устремлены только на Козлова, Луциллу и Буйволсона. Тяжело дыша, капитан сверлил взором медведя.

— Я полиции не враг, — отчётливо повторил Борис. — А теперь слушайте меня.

В другое время Буйволсон, всегда ощущающий своё превосходство над нарушителями закона, сразу бы прервал спокойную и властную речь Козлова. Но сегодняшние треволнения окончательно обессилили его, и он только молча смотрел на медведя.

— Луцилла знает о том, что случилось у меня, знает о том, что пережили вы, — в воцарившейся тишине голос звучал гулко. — Один из ваших убитых ребят — её бывший возлюбленный.

Буйволсон медленно и хмуро кивнул, понимая, что речь идёт о Мартине.

— Она не таясь призналась мне, что любит Мартина до сих пор, — тихо произнёс Козлов, кинув на печально вздохнувшую Луциллу извиняющийся взгляд. — Из её рассказа вы можете узнать о банде очень многое.

— Да она спектакль настоящий устроила! — возмутился Андерсен. — Гуляла по лесу, свежим воздухом дышала…

— Да, я обманула вас, — кивнула Луцилла. — Но я на самом деле не только слышала выстрелы, я видела самих убийц. Видела, как Роговски и Лонгтэйл закапывали ваших друзей.

«А вот это похоже на правду, — мелькнуло в голове у Буйволсона. — Её версия с любительницей ночного воздуха не выдерживала элементарной критики!»

— …потом они велели мне остаться и изобразить случайную прохожую. Понимаю, что это была глупая импровизация, — продолжала Луцилла. — Роговски знал, что Мартина с Соломоном послали именно вы, потому их и обнаружили.

— Что значит «знал»? — поразился Андерсен.

— Он звонил какому-то Рори после того, как зарыли тела. Кто этот Рори, я не знаю, но имя слышала неоднократно.

— Так, хватит! — хором оборвали Буйволсон и Козлов сбивчивый и непонятный пока рассказ Фурадо.

— Девушка — очень ценный для тебя свидетель, Эддрик, — кивнул Козлов. — Я не стану рисковать, оставляя её у себя. Мой дом охраняется не настолько строго, как здание Департамента, поэтому везите Луциллу туда. Завтра её допросите, и мы с тобой станем немного ближе к правде.

Львица недоумённо обернулась к Борису. Медведь, сохраняя серьёзное выражение морды, не допускающее возражений, назидательно кивнул. Однако самого Буйволсона возмутило самоуверенное «мы», которое Козлов словно уронил свысока. Ноздри широкого носа бешено раздувались от испытываемого буйволом негодования, когда он подошёл к мафиози.

— После сегодняшнего никакого «мы»! — прошипел он ему в морду. — А когда мы, полиция, поймаем Роговски, за похищение Гилберта с Вероникой и то, что пришлось перенести мне и их матерям, ты ответишь по закону, Козлов!

— Давай сначала поймаем убийц, а потом и будем отвечать, — пробасил медведь, не обратив внимания на слова Буйволсона, и сложил на груди массивные лапы. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что могли чувствовать миссис Копыткинс и твоя Анабель, но у всех нас проблемы сейчас гораздо более опасные. А теперь, — громче сказал Козлов, — давайте-ка, разъезжайтесь по домам. Время позднее!

— Ты не арестуешь его? — удивился Гилберт, обращаясь к отцу. — Это преступление!

— Он за всё ответит позже, даю тебе слово, сынок, — хлопнул сына по плечу Буйволсон. — Он… он нам помогает ловить одного очень опасного зверя.

Эти слова помимо воли сорвались с языка Буйволсона, но Гилберт поверил и кивнул.

— Все по машинам! — повернулся буйвол к полицейским. Недоумённо переглядываясь и перешёптываясь друг с другом, копы убрали оружие. Остальных медведей отпустили, Козлов развернулся спиной к Буйволсону и пошёл за братом и остальными в дом. Луцилла обернулась и посмотрела на удаляющегося Бориса.

— Звермайер, Андерсен, берите Фурадо и в машину, — велел капитан. Молодая львица покорно завела лапы за спину, медведь сковал их налапниками.

— Я бы тебе ещё мог сказать многое, но промолчу, — недовольно проворчал МакРог, крутя баранкой. Носорог даже не повернулся в сторону друга. Ответом ему послужило молчание. Буйволсон тихо велел Гилберту:

— Обещай, что ни о чём не скажешь маме, Гил.

— Зачем, папа? — стиснув кулаки, спросил Гилберт. — Вас столько было, никакого труда не стоило скрутить и Козлова, и всех!

Ещё до того, как он увидел бегущего сына, Буйволсон думал, что скажет ему после всех событий. Один вариант казался ему глупым, второй неубедительным, третий… Выбросив из головы все возможные в такой ситуации слова, отец медленно сказал:

— Козлов не так прост, как кажется. Посмотрим, к чему это приведёт и его, и нас.

— Иногда тебя даже как полицейского я не понимаю, — буркнул Гилберт и отвернулся к окну. Вероника, сидевшая бок о бок с ним, осторожно положила голову на его плечо. Мимо плыли причудливые очертания заснеженных зданий Тундра-тауна, ледяные шпили и наконечники домов сверкали в свете луны. МакРог боролся с острым желанием назвать отца при сыне глупцом, но удержался, лишь хмуро глянул в зеркало. В отражении Буйволсон ободряюще потрепал сына по плечу, затем хлопнул себя по лбу. Достал телефон.

— Эд, ну что там? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Рикарда.

— Всё хорошо, Гилберт у меня, вместе с Вероникой, — радостно выдохнул старший брат.

— Езжай быстрее домой, у меня здесь настоящий женский клуб кликуш, — нервный тон брата заставил Буйволсона удивлённо приподнять брови. — Примчалась мать Вероники, вместе сидят и гадают, что может быть! Я специально вышел в коридор, чтобы не наскакивали. Сначала хотел дать Анабель успокоительного, чтобы заснула, но тут пришла Гертруда.

— Мы уже близко, Рик, — успокоил брата Эддрик.

— Сэр, — обратилась к Буйволсону Вероника, слышавшая через громкий динамик весь разговор, — моя мама у вас дома?

Буйвол кивнул.

***

 

— Гил! — с криком Анабель бросилась к сыну. Юноша торопливо обнял заплакавшую от радости мать. — Слава небесам!

Бурная волна облегчения смела всё напряжение, и буйволица, всхлипывая, даже не спрашивала, где был её любимый и единственный мальчик. Сейчас Гил был с ней, она обнимала сына, прижимаясь к его тёплой груди, а всё остальное было уже неважно. Глухой и невнятный шёпот, смешанный со всхлипываниями, слышался со стороны другой пары — миссис Копыткинс стискивала в объятиях дочь.

— Мам, перестань плакать, — слегка поморщился Гилберт и ласково, но решительно разнял объятия. — Всё в порядке!

Рикард, переживавший за племянника не меньше женщин, подошёл к Гилберту и тоже крепко обнял. Гертруда Копыткинс отпустила дочь, подошла к Буйволсону и проникновенно взяла его за копыто. Глаза буйволицы, полные слёз, блестели на свету.

— Вы спасли их обоих, капитан!

— Работа у нас такая, — кивнул Буйволсон, пытаясь улыбнуться. Не дожидаясь дальнейших слов, Гертруда крепко стиснула шею буйвола и поцеловала его в щёку. Отпустив его, она отошла обратно к дочери. Не говоря ни слова, Анабель подошла к мужу и уткнулась носом в его грудь.

— Спасибо тебе, милый, — прошептала она, целуя его, пока около дверей прощались Вероника и Гилберт. — Спасибо!

***

 

— Какой-то ты мрачный, Шеймас, — заметил Гризелли, когда МакРог вернулся с выезда в Департамент. — Даже с Буйволсоном сегодня не общался.

— Нет настроения, — отмахнулся МакРог, не желая рассказывать Эрланду всю правду об утреннем разговоре. — И на часы посмотри, Эрл. Два ночи!

Мрачно попрощавшись с другом, носорог потопал к выходу. Гризелли вернулся за пост диспетчера и отключил смартфон от зарядки. Через пару секунд тот издал тихое попискивание, на экране выскочило сообщение: «Абонент „Отец“ звонил Вам в 23:37».

— Странно… — пробормотал Гризелли. — Почему раньше не пришло?

Внезапно в душу вползло едкое и неприятное предчувствие, заставившее молодого белого медведя перезвонить отцу. Конечно, беспокоить старика Армандо в такое время просто хамство, но Гризелли-младший не смог подавить тревогу и набрал номер.

— Аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Попробуйте соединиться позже, — произнёс прохладный женский голос.

***

 

Город Нью-Фэнгз, 23.30

 

— Армандо, он вернётся только завтра, — попытался убедить пожилого белого медведя молодой носорог, стоящий на пороге.

— Не ври, Говард! — рыкнул Армандо Гризелли, пытаясь оттолкнуть более крупного зверя в сторону. — Дарнелл дома, его машина стоит у подъезда!

— Отец уехал на служебной машине! — хлопнул себя по бокам Говард Бигхорн. — Что тебе от него понадобилось?

— Ладно, Говард, — шумно выдохнул медведь. — Передай отцу, что я полностью в курсе того дела. Он поймёт.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — поспешно выпалил носорог и почти вытолкал Армандо на лестничную клетку.

— Ненормальный, точно! — услышал Армандо приглушённый возмущённый голос Говарда.

Спустившись на лифте вниз с одиннадцатого этажа, медведь вышел из подъезда. Улицы ночного Нью-Фэнгз сияли фонарями и вывесками. Свежий воздух приятно прохладной пеленой окутал крупного зверя, шум дождя немного успокаивал. Армандо сунул лапу в карман за ментоловыми сигаретами. Открыв пачку, он разочарованно вздохнул — осталась одна сигарета. Достав её, медведь чиркнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Выкурив сигарету, он швырнул окурок в пустую железную урну и вышел из-под козырька под холодные капли.

Припаркованная машина Армандо находилась далеко от подъезда, но ещё издалека острый взор медведя увидел, что что-то не так. В слабом свете постоянно мигающего фонаря у автомобиля, поставленного рядом с гаражом, кто-то возился.

— Эй, а ну стой! — окрикнул Армандо злоумышленника. Фигура незнакомца стремительно выпрямилась, на нём был надет тёмный плащ-дождевик, на голову накинут капюшон, скрывающий морду. Увидев Армандо, зверь бросился бежать.

— Стой! — громко велел медведь. — Полиция! Стоять, сказал!

Хулиган был быстрее, он уже скрылся за поворотом, когда медведь, более толстый и крупный, был ещё ярдах в пятнадцати от автомобиля. На бегу Армандо сунул лапу в карман за телефоном, но достать не успел.

Мощный взрыв разнёс автомобиль на множество осколков стекла и стали. Остатки корпуса засвистели во все стороны, оглушительный хлопок разнёсся по кварталу, заставив стоящие неподалёку автомобили отозваться надрывными истерическими воплями сигнализаций. Ударная волна отбросила медведя назад, массивное тело пронзила сильная боль. Армандо, чувствуя стремительный отток сил, с трудом поднял голову. В ушах звенело. В ночной тьме он увидел поднимающийся к небу огненный шар, быстро тающий в воздухе. Раненый медведь, чувствуя, как рубашка медленно намокает от крови и липнет к груди и плечам, с трудом перевернулся на живот. Телефон лежал в двух-трёх футах. Тяжело дыша, Армандо подполз к аппарату. Дисплей теперь пересекала трещина, но сенсор работал, и медведь дрожащей лапой набрал первый номер, что пришёл ему на ум — номер сына. В проулок с улицы стекались прохожие, услышавшие взрыв.

— Что произошло?

— Опять взрыв?

— Газ в подъезде?

— Да нет, машину подорвали.

— Там кто-то был!

Из-за звона в ушах Армандо не слышал хора встревоженных голосов, голова разрывалась от боли — при падении медведь ударился затылком об острый камень. Чувствуя, как по телу разливается боль, окровавленный зверь изо всех сил старался удержать стремительно уплывающее сознание и дождаться ответа Эрланда. Но в этот момент телефон отключился — до этой минуты у него оставался один процент зарядки.

— Эрл… — прохрипел Армандо и бессильно уронил голову. Последнее, что медведь помнил — морда Говарда Бигхорна, искажённая тревогой и ужасом. Носорог осторожно перевернул Армандо на спину, но тот в этот момент провалился в болото тьмы.


	10. Глава девятая. Торжество безумия

— Ты недовольна тем, что нам помешали, или тем, как с тобой обошёлся этот псих? — с усмешкой спросил Лонгтэйл. Плавно крутя баранку обеими лапами, он прижимал телефон плечом к уху. Старый, но вполне ещё бойкий седан споро мчался по шоссе, рассекая фарами тьму.

— И тем, и другим, — со скрытым недовольством ответила тигрица, та самая, которую выгнал Роговски. Затем промурлыкала: — Я ждала тебя сегодня, полосатик!

— Прости, Эм, не выйдет, — сожалеюще произнёс Лонгтэйл. — Пришлось уехать из Зверополиса на пару часов. Работа, видишь ли!

— Ты мой VIP-клиент, так что за задержку двойная оплата! — фыркнула Эм, затем из трубки послышался смех.

— Смешно, смешно, — хохотнул тигр.

— Я соскучилась по тебе, Сириус, — уже более серьёзным тоном и с долей тоски сказала любовница. — Когда ты вернёшься?

— Прости, красотка, здесь связь пропадает. Скоро увидимся! — пообещал Лонгтэйл. — Только не подцепи кого-нибудь передо мной, иначе не приеду!

Не дожидаясь очередной шутки от Эм, он улыбнулся про себя. Вскоре справа промелькнул указатель «Вудланд», и тигр повернул с трассы налево. Несколько мгновений после завершения разговора с морды его не сходила довольная улыбка — даже на расстоянии и одним словом Амелия могла поднять ему настроение. Уже не первую неделю их платных свиданий молодая тигрица привлекала его своей внешностью, бьющей через край энергией и задорным блеском в глазах. «Запала мне в душу, — часто думал Сириус. — Хоть она и проститутка!»

Некоторое время автомобиль подпрыгивал на многочисленных ухабах, прежде чем свет фар выхватил из тьмы старый дачный посёлок Вудланд. Днём и при хорошей погоде это место казалось вполне живописным — крайне редко приезжающие сюда дачники ходили в лес за грибами и ягодами и отдыхали от суеты огромного Зверополиса. Но ночами, при полном безмолвии и чарующей звенящей тишине посёлок казался заколдованным, даже жутким. Лонгтэйл притормозил, и в ближайшем к дороге доме вспыхнул свет. Тигр рефлекторно повернул голову вправо и заглушил двигатель. Как только Лонгтэйл вышел из машины, тишина властно заключила его в свои объятия. Полминуты он наслаждался свежим ночным воздухом, затем с глухим скрипом отворилась дверь, и знакомый голос велел:

— Хватит прохлаждаться, иди сюда!

Недовольно бурча себе под нос, Лонгтэйл пошёл по тропинке к небольшому одноэтажному домику, а позвавший тигра зверь исчез в сенях. В полнейшей тишине звук даже его собственных шагов казался оружейным выстрелом. Старые деревянные ступеньки тонко заскрипели под весом идущего тигра. В самом доме пахло нежилым, сказывалось долгое отсутствие прежних владельцев, и только еле уловимый запах какого-то незнакомого и сладковатого одеколона сообщал о недавно приехавших. Но это были вовсе не дачники. Лонгтэйл пошарил в темноте по стене в поисках выключателя. Найдя его справа на стене, он нажал на клавишу. Безрезультатно — в избе не было электричества.

Тигр выругался и вслепую прошёл по короткому коридору прямиком в кухню, окна которой выходили в лес. Тусклый свет мигающей настольной лампы падал на сидящих за столом зверей — двух буйволов и носорога, который сидел спиной к остальным. Роговски Лонгтэйл узнал сразу, второй буйвол, поймав взгляд тигра, только кивнул.

— Хорошее место выбрали, — с неопределённой интонацией заметил тигр, садясь на предложенный незнакомцем стул.

— Старались, — басом буркнул носорог. Судя по его интонации и напряжённой широченной спине, он был чем-то не на шутку разозлён. Оказавшись рядом с буйволами, Лонгтэйл заметил их большое сходство, но у незнакомца оба круто загнутых рога были целыми.

— Мой старший брат, Майкель, — небрежно представил сородича Роговски. Буйвол снова кивнул и приятным голосом сказал:

— Здравствуйте.

— Твой брат? — удивился Лонгтэйл. — Но разве он не утонул при шторме на море?

— Как видите — нет, Сириус, — безмятежно улыбнулся Майкель. — Сложившаяся ситуация требует обстоятельного подхода к её разрешению.

Роговски с раздражённым вздохом закатил глаза. Сириус внимательно смотрел на хорошо одетого и плотно сложённого буйвола. Майкель был шире в плечах и груди, тёмный пиджак облегал объёмистое туловище. Удивляло тигра не то, что зверь, которого он считал мёртвым, сейчас сидит здесь. От Конрада Лонгтэйл знал, что за плечами Майкеля примерно двадцать лет тюрьмы, но внешне он выглядел благообразно и импозантно, словно профессор Гуманитарного университета Зверополиса. Одежда на нём была явно не с рынка в Хэппи-тауне, выглядела так, как будто была сшита на заказ. Как завершение привлекательного образа, на носу буйвола сидели очки в дорогой оправе. И изъяснялся он на чистом и правильном языке.

— Хватит витийствовать, Майки! — нетерпеливо оборвал его Конрад. И — словно самому себе: — Его иногда заносит!

Носорог повернулся и, сурово сдвинув брови, посмотрел на каждого. Майкель не выказал никакого удивления, зато Сириус, поперхнувшись воздухом, отступил на шаг назад. Нет, такого он никак не ожидал! Он знал носорога только по голосу, но вживе увидел впервые.

— Ты же…

— Молчи, кретин! — рявкнул носорог и ударил по столу кулаком. — Если бы не просьба Конрада и не новые обстоятельства, ты бы уже давно землю жрал и червей подкармливал! Думаешь, я не знаю о твоём проколе с Козловым?

— Я помню его внушение! — огрызнулся тигр и, потрогав ещё не сошедший с затылка синяк, метнул яростный взгляд на Роговски. Буйвол сжал губы и сложил копыта на груди.

— Слабо внушил, Конрад! — повернулся к Конраду разъярённый Рори. Майкель рассмеялся.

— Ну молодец, Рори, молодец! — выдавил буйвол сквозь смех и поправил съехавшие с носа очки. — Всем досталось!

Фыркнув, Рори повернулся к Майкелю. На язык его просилось ещё немало резких слов, но он удержался от того, чтобы не произнести их вслух и, шумно выдохнув, пододвинулся ближе к столу. Майкель стёр с морды улыбку.

— Что с деньгами? — спросил он у Рори, продолжая прерванный появлением Лонгтэйла разговор.

— Остальную часть подвезли к горе Хай-Клоу, — ответил Рори. — Часть алмазов ушла за океан, в Орестию, а остальное разошлось здесь, в Анималии*. Но почти половину партии на континент мы потеряли — по пути к порту суда попали в шторм, один корабль затонул. Деньги привезены не все, ждём ещё остальное.

— Сколько денег получилось? — с видимым неудовольствием спросил Майкель.

Рори достал из кармана пиджака ручку с записной книжкой и, вырвав один листок, написал на нём сумму. Сириус с любопытством следил за действиями буйвола.

— Всё, что мы выручили за эти три месяца, уже спрятано под горой, — сообщил он, протягивая бумажку Майкелю. Она полностью скрылась в копыте буйвола. Зверь, приблизив её к глазам и сощурившись — мешала близорукость, — увидел сумму, затем нахмурился.

— Ладно, это ещё ничего, — проворчал он, пряча листок в карман.

— Ничего? — охрипшим от оторопи голосом переспросил Лонгтэйл. — Миллион и семьсот пятьдесят тысяч долларов для вас ничего? Да я на эти деньги могу жить до конца своих лет, ещё и детям осталось бы, будь они у меня!

Майкель повернулся к Лонгтэйлу и похлопал его по плечу.

— Сириус, это лишь малая часть всего, что хранится там сейчас! Ты знаешь, что я компаньон Козлова, знаешь, что я хочу уничтожить его именно из-за этого. Он совсем потерял чувство меры, положив себе три четверти прибыли от всего оборота. Кстати, — Майкель повернулся к Рори и дружески хлопнул его по плечу, — Рори, ты не зря наскочил на Сириуса! Когда мы обсуждали с Борисом дальнейшие планы, он поведал мне, что после рождения внука собирался отойти от дел. Ты убил Морриса, его единственного сына.

— Я ошибся! — вскинулся тигр. — Надо было мне сразу сказать, что у него есть сын.

— Сына у него теперь нет, — припечатал Рори. — Но зато есть жгучее желание уничтожить убийц.

— Борис докопается до правды, я знаю его въедливый характер, — покачал головой Майкель. — Конрад рассказал о его визите в полицию.

— Проблем стало больше, — выдохнул Конрад. — С полицией они могут накрыть всю банду, а вместе с Буйволсоном сейчас его брат Рикард. Ещё — я не могу связаться с нашей ясноглазой красоткой Луциллой, а кое-кто из охраны Козлова сказал, что Сириуса видел сын Буйволсона.

— Насчёт Рикарда, — посуровел Рори, повернувшись к Сириусу, — ты же следил за ним. Обо всём рассказал в подробностях. Почему не убил его, когда была такая прекрасная возможность?

С трудом сдерживая привычную для него ярость, носорог приподнялся над стулом, раздувая ноздри.

— Брат его выскочил из бара, прямо у меня за спиной, Рори! — вскочил Сириус. — Что мне оставалось делать?

— У тебя был прекрасный шанс обезглавить полицию Зверополиса и избавить нас от угрозы разоблачения. Или отвадить её хотя бы на время!

Со стоном озлобленности носорог обхватил копытами голову и сел обратно на стул.

— Хочешь, дам полезный совет? — слегка успокоившись, с ехидством спросил Рори. — Прекращай трахаться со своей шлюхой и включай голову по ночам!

— Она и так работает, — огрызнулся Лонгтэйл. — Машина, на которой я задавил сына Козлова, брошена далеко в лесу, утоплена в болоте. А продавец ничего не расскажет — никто не умеет вещать с того света!

— Прекратите! — выпрямился на своём стуле Майкель. Буйвол произнёс это совершенно спокойным тоном, но властность в нём была настолько ощутимой, что Сириус и Рори мгновенно повернулись.

— Я правильно понял ситуацию, — заговорил спустя несколько секунд Майкель. — И она серьёзная. Полиция пытается выйти на след Сириуса, в этом Буйволсону помогает Козлов. Сам Эддрик не отступится, пока не найдёт тех, кто убил его копов. У вас пропала Луцилла, и я на все двести процентов уверен, что она пошла либо в полицию, либо к Борису.

— Кажется, догадываюсь, почему, — проворчал Конрад. — Этот Черногрив, которого мы убили — её возлюбленный. Месть за любимого, прямо роман!

— Тогда всё может быть хуже для нас, — топнул под столом ногой Рори. — Фурадо давно пропала?

— Больше суток её нет, — буркнул младший Роговски. — Она знала о наших планах убить Козлова.

— Вот сука! — прорычал Лонгтэйл. В отблеске пламени свечи он увидел казавшуюся чёрной морду Конрада, который хотел вновь произнести обличительную речь, и резко повернул к нему голову. — Только скажи, что я виноват в этом, я тебе врежу!

— Надо найти её и уничтожить, — отчеканил Конрад, проигнорировав резкое высказывание Сириуса.

— Брат, включи логику, — вздохнул Майкель. — Какой смысл убивать Луциллу, если она уже всё успела слить Козлову?

— Да я сам ошибся, — хлопнул себя копытом по лбу Конрад. — Надо было избавиться от неё сразу после ограбления банка или пристрелить её там же! После драки кулаками не машут. — Потом, помолчав мгновение, добавил: — К сожалению!

— Тогда действовать надо решительно, — резюмировал Майкель. — Все полицейские — живучие, когда за них принимается кто-то один. Дэнсмэйна мне убить не удалось, отчёта по Армандо Гризелли я ещё не дождался.

— Он совсем на старости лет сошёл с ума, насколько я понял, — взвился Рори. — С момента убийства его жены прошло двадцать восемь лет, а он успокоиться не может!

— Глупая шантажистка плохо кончила, — криво усмехнулся Роговски.

— А Козлова, — громче продолжил Майкель, словно подводя итог разговору, — надо устранять совместными усилиями. Обо всём, как и раньше, докладывать мне. Сами знаете, какие деньги на кону! Конрад, — обратился буйвол к брату, — будь осторожнее со своими ребятами. Рори, — повернулся к носорогу, — держи всё на контроле у себя.

— Проблем не будет, — кивнул носорог.

— Всё, тогда вы с Сириусом — по домам, — распорядился Майкель. Скрипнули отодвигаемые массивные стулья — Рори один занимал два стула. Он и Лонгтэйл поднялись с мест и, не говоря ни слова, ушли. Братья остались одни в тёмной комнате. Около минуты оба буйвола молчали, затем Майкель расхохотался.

— Видел бы ты их морды! — давился смехом буйвол.

— Как маленькие дети, которым подарили игрушки! — фыркнул Конрад под смех брата, затем достал из кармана пакетик с кокаином. Привычными действиями бандит вновь принял наркотик.

— Никогда не одобрял твоих пристрастий, Конрад, — заметил Майкель, — но перед таким богатством и самому хочется попробовать!

— Тебе нельзя! — хохотнул буйвол. Майкель с притворным вздохом развёл копытами, затем вновь затрясся в конвульсиях.

— Представил сейчас конец этой истории! — еле выдавил из себя он. Отсмеявшись, буйвол извлёк из нагрудного кармана белый, идеально выглаженный и чистый платок и протёр им глаза от выступивших слёз.

— Давай не будем никого дурачить, брат, — вкрадчиво протянул Конрад. — Ты умный, поэтому знаешь, что надо делать! Поверь — всё получится! — Конрад хлопнул Майкеля по плечу.

Тем временем Рори и Лонгтэйл, отъехав от Вудланда на полмили, остановились во тьме. Тигр вышел из своей машины и, подойдя к огромному джипу носорога, запрыгнул на капот.

— Ты извиниться не хочешь? — повернулся он к Рори, выбравшемуся наружу, и ткнул его в плечо. — За все свои наезды?

— Мог бы вместо упрёков восхититься моим актёрским мастерством! — попенял Рори. — Родители хотели, чтобы я поступил на театральный, но мне ближе… сам знаешь!

— Да, отмывать деньги у мафии… Тебя к этому с детства готовили, как же, — саркастически усмехнулся Лонгтэйл.

— Ты не слышал, какие деньги, Сириус! — потряс тигра за плечи носорог. Даже в непроглядной темноте Лонгтэйл словно разглядел выражение предвкушаемой радости на морде Рори. — Миллионы долларов!

— На всех четверых хватит, — довольно протянул Сириус.

— Возможно, что на двоих, — деловито поправил его Рори. — Слышал, как они заливались об этих миллионах, говоря о дележе? Слабовато верится. Так и вижу Конрада, ширяющегося из часа в час, и Майкеля, толстеющего на мешках с деньгами. Хорошая картина, многообещающая, только вот нас на ней не видно. Думаешь так просто отдать им всё, ради чего мы, — носорог сделал ударение на последнем слове, — рискуем свободой и жизнями?

— Никогда! — ударил кулаком по капоту Лонгтэйл. — Деньги будут нашими.

— Говори себе это каждый день, и желание сбудется, пушистик! — хихикнул Рори и спихнул тигра с машины. — Всё, до связи!

Носорог сел в джип и осторожно тронулся с места. Медленно проезжая по колдобинам, огромный внедорожник плавно покачивался из стороны в сторону, исчезая из виду. Лонгтэйл с прежней мечтательной улыбкой проводил автомобиль взглядом, затем радость сползла, обнажив оскал готового на многое хищника.

— У тебя есть замечательный шанс, Рори, — прорычал тигр себе под нос, — и чем больше шанс у тебя, тем он меньше у других!

***

 

— Когда ты в последний раз говорил с отцом? — спросил Буйволсон, глядя на стоящего перед его столом Гризелли. Белый медведь во время общего собрания сидел как на иголках, бесконечно дёргаясь и ёрзая. Коллеги и сидевший рядом Звермайер видели, что он чем-то обеспокоен, а шефу пришлось несколько раз призвать его сидеть спокойно. Но напряжение, бушевавшее в Гризелли и коловшее его, словно иглы, затмевало все остальные эмоции, мешая реагировать на происходящее в реальности. Эрланд, вызванный Буйволсоном после брифинга в кабинет, рассказал всё.

— Странно, — пробормотал Буйволсон, уставившись в столешницу. Сам он был уверен, что Армандо просто выключил на ночь телефон.

— Сэр, он никогда не звонил мне после десяти вечера, а здесь почти полночь, — нервно произнёс Гризелли. Пребывая в волнении, он мерил шагами кабинет, скрепив лапы в замок. — Я чувствую, что с ним что-то случилось, ещё после сообщения почувствовал…

— Сядь и успокойся! — повысил голос Буйволсон. Медведь только фыркнул, но спустя миг громко выдохнул и сел на стул. Едва он скрипнул под весом крупного зверя, как зазвонил телефон. Гризелли почему-то ещё больше насторожился, увидев знакомый номер.

— Тётя Владлена, — вполголоса сообщил офицер и принял вызов. По мере того, как трубка издавала бурный писк, выражение морды молодого медведя постепенно менялось с озадаченного на испуганное. Гризелли разом вскочил, пряча телефон в карман. Не дожидаясь вопросов Буйволсона, он чуть дрогнувшим голосом отрывисто сообщил:

— Отец в больнице. После взрыва его машины сегодня ночью.

— Как — взрыва? — оторопело переспросил Буйволсон, медленно вставая. Капитан поразился быстроте перемены в морде подчинённого: глаза Эрланда безумно вращались в глазницах, словно высматривали нечто, способное его успокоить, большие мускулистые лапы мелко-мелко дрожали, массивная грудь тяжело вздымалась. Но и самого Буйволсона потрясла новость о неожиданном происшествии, в такое просто не верилось.

— Моя тётушка работает в госпитале, — торопливо пояснил деморализованный Гризелли. — Сегодня она дежурит, отца привезли в госпиталь при ней. Сказала, что повезло, что он не… Шеф, — прервавшись на полуслове, шагнул к Буйволсону медведь, — прошу…

— Езжай, но чтобы вечером был здесь! — коротко велел Буйволсон, мигом поняв Эрланда. Тот кивнул в знак благодарности и опрометью помчался к выходу, чуть не сбив с лап Звермайера, отходящего от стойки Когтяузера.

— Эрл, в чём дело? — услышал Гризелли позади окрик друга, но только махнул лапой, давая понять, что некогда вдаваться в разъяснения. Звермайер только пожал плечами и отошёл к ожидающим его Носорожицу и Андерсену.

— Как отец сейчас? — почти кричал в трубку Гризелли, почти до упора вдавливая педаль газа. Автомобиль, выехавший из Зверополиса на окружное шоссе, нёсся, словно обезумевший зверь. — В сознании? Говорил что-нибудь?

— Он пришёл в себя, Эрл, — ответила тётушка. — Только он был слишком возбуждён и бормотал какую-то несуразицу. Хотя, при подозрении на сотрясение мозга такое возможно, даже до галлюцинаций, он сильно ударился при падении затылком о камень.

— Пострадал отец сильно? — пытался добиться полного ответа Эрланд. — Есть угроза для жизни?

— Повезло, что он был не рядом с самим автомобилем, — вздохнула Владлена. — Несколько осколочных ранений, в основном поверхностные, без повреждений органов. Сейчас Армандо лежит в палате, я дала ему успокоительное.

— Я еду в Нью-Фэнгз, тётушка, скоро буду, — сказал Гризелли. — Присмотри пока за отцом.

Когда до города оставалось несколько минут езды, вновь раздалась тревожная трель телефона. По ту сторону снова оказалась сестра отца.

— Я подъезжаю, тётушка, подъезжаю, скоро буду, — предполагая вопрос, произнёс Гризелли.

— Эрл, он сбежал! Сбежал из больницы! — услышал он отчаянный голос родственницы. Медведь от неожиданности нажал на тормоз, автомобиль резко остановился, визжа шинами.

— Ты чё творишь, придурок?! — со злостью выкрикнул из проехавшего мимо ярко-серебристого кабриолета молодой тигр и сделал лапой неприличный жест. Опомнившись, Гризелли резко тронулся с места. Выжимая из своего внедорожника все силы, он менее чем за четверть часа приехал к госпиталю, благо в городе не было пробок.

— Что значит — отец сбежал? — крикнул Гризелли, быстро идя по длинному коридору навстречу пожилой медведице в белом халате.

— Эрл, сама не знаю, — напряжённо произнесла хищница, взяв лапу племянника в свои. — Он вообще себя странно ведёт в последние недели.

— Вот сюда его положили, — пояснила Владлена, когда провела племянника в небольшое помещение на одного пациента. Палата находилась на втором этаже. Гризелли быстро окинул её взглядом — ничего. Подойдя к окну, он выглянул наружу. Сверху вниз по стене, рядом с окном, стремилась водосточная труба, достаточно прочно закреплённая.

— Похоже, он спустился вниз по трубе, — резюмировал медведь. — В чём он был?

— В пижаме и штанах, — ответила тётушка. — А что? Ты что-то подозреваешь? Попробуй набрать его.

Гризелли еле удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу — именно так он и должен был поступить по приезде в город. Внезапность известия о покушении на отца вымела все мысли из его головы. И тут же Эрланд похолодел. Покушение… А что, если его отца хотели убить? От этой мысли по спине пробежала волна холода, Гризелли быстро вынул телефон и набрал номер отца.

— Недоступен, — глухо буркнул медведь, не зная о севшем телефоне Армандо. Повернувшись к тётушке, он схватил её за плечо. — Отец, когда очнулся, ничего не говорил?

— Рассказал, что пытался догнать какого-то хулигана, рывшегося в его машине. Когда погнался, машина взорвалась! — на одном дыхании выпалила Владлена.

Отчаяние продолжало липкой паутиной опутывать Гризелли. Если отец сбежал из-под надзора, если его телефон выключен, то он может быть где угодно.

«А вдруг он…» — мелькнуло в голове. Гризелли докончил мысль вслух:

— Я съезжу до его дома, вдруг он там? — И выбежал из палаты.

— Эрл, ты… — Вопрос испуганной Владлены оборвался на середине.

Армандо Гризелли жил в районе Саут-сайд, в двух кварталах от дома покойного Джоэла Страйпса. Свернув с проспекта влево и въехав вглубь просторного и хорошо вычищенного двора, Эрланд остановился рядом с невысоким деревянным заборчиком, красиво разрисованным под набор разноцветных карандашей. Поставив машину на сигнализацию, медведь быстро направился к крайнему справа подъезду, вход в который был защищён кодовым замком. Не успел Гризелли протянуть лапу для набора нужной комбинации, как раздался тихий писк и дверь распахнулась. Наружу выскочил, чуть не врезавшись в Гризелли, молодой волк в серой футболке и такого же цвета бриджах. Увидев медведя, он почему-то отшатнулся.

— Осторожнее! — попенял вслед убегающему серому зверю Гризелли и вошёл в подъезд. Оказавшись у чёрной стальной двери с медной цифрой «3», медведь порылся в карманах и достал ключ. Квартира Армандо встретила Эрланда тишиной и полумраком.

— Папа, ты здесь? — окликнул он. Никто не отзывался. Медведь щёлкнул выключателем, под потолком вспыхнула пятирожковая люстра, осветив небольшой холл. Помня о том, что отец ранен, Гризелли осмотрел пол, но никаких следов не было. Нигде. Ни в прихожей, ни в гостиной, ни в комнатах, ни на кухне. Даже в ванной.

— Где же ты? — вполголоса произнёс Эрланд, поняв, что отец не заглядывал домой. В квартире царил идеальный порядок, как будто наведённый женскими лапами. Но Армандо не желал приводить в дом другую медведицу после трагической гибели Вальдивии, он воспитывал сына один. Молодой медведь осмотрелся в гостиной. Взгляд его упал на фотографии в рамках, стоящие в ряд на полке. Слева молодые Армандо и Вальдивия стояли, улыбаясь и обнимая друг друга, на берегу океана. Медведь держал на лапах маленького Эрланда. На другой фотографии был запечатлён пятилетний медвежонок, сидящий на велосипеде. Нынешний тридцатитрёхлетний Эрланд печально улыбнулся и взял другое фото с изображением родителей. Армандо с Вальдивией стояли, оперевшись на перила моста. В носу Гризелли защипало — этот снимок был сделан за неделю до убийства матери, которая была с ними так мало… Бережно поставив дорогое сердцу фото на место, Гризелли взглянул на очередной снимок. На нём был снят отец с коллегами. Все трое были в полицейской форме и ещё молодыми. Армандо со дня гибели любимой Вальдивии посуровел, будто постарел, и улыбался уже не так жизнерадостно, как стоящие по обе стороны от него друзья — Джоэл Страйпс и Дарнелл Бигхорн. Гризелли чуть не выронил фото. Бигхорн! Вот к кому надо обратиться!

Едва Гризелли вышел из подъезда, как зазвонил телефон. Всё это время медведь ожидал возможного звонка от отца — Армандо в любом случае дал бы понять сыну, что жив. Но вызов был от Буйволсона.

— Что с отцом, Гризелли? — спросил шеф.

— Он сбежал из больницы, шеф, — волнуясь, ответил Эрланд. — И дома его нет!

— Как — сбежал? — поразился Буйволсон.

— Откуда я знаю? — огрызнулся Гризелли и отключился. Спустя минуту он уже мчался к полицейскому департаменту Нью-Фэнгз.

— Здравствуй, Эрл, здравствуй! — приветливо пробасил Бигхорн и крепко обнял Гризелли. — Давно не видел тебя. Как ты?

— Давай без церемоний, Дарнелл. Ты знаешь, что отец пропал? — сразу перешёл к делу Гризелли.

Надо отдать Дарнеллу должное — носорог не стал ужасаться и всплёскивать копытами. Он тут же позвал Эрланда в кабинет капитана, который ещё недавно занимал Страйпс. Теперь Дарнелл, как заместитель, занял главный пост.

— Подробности, — по-полицейскому коротко потребовал Бигхорн, садясь за стол. Гризелли рассказал обо всём, что узнал от тётушки, и о поездке к отцу. Пока лился торопливый и сбивчивый рассказ, носорог включил кофемашину и приготовил две кружки кофе.

— Ты — друг нашей семьи, Дарнелл, поэтому я и обратился к тебе, — закончил Гризелли.

— Помогу чем смогу, — серьёзным тоном сообщил Бигхорн. — Взрыв произошёл рядом с моим домом. Говард, мой сын, оставался с матерью, она болеет, а мне нужно было уехать по срочному делу. Он сразу вызвал и меня, и скорую. Незадолго до твоего приезда в госпиталь мои сотрудники хотели навестить Армандо, но Владлена не пустила, сказав, что он едва пришёл в сознание. С её слов я понял, что раны не опасны, но не пойму, почему Армандо сбежал.

— Ты общался с отцом в последнее время? — спросил Гризелли, сделав глоток ароматного кофе.

— Да, — кивнул Дарнелл и в два глотка ополовинил кружку. — Не сочти за обиду, но Армандо в последние недели ведёт себя странно.

— В последний раз, когда мы с ним общались, я тоже так решил, — сказал Эрланд. — Говорил, что с каждым шагом ближе к чему-то.

— Я сначала сам не поверил, — подхватил Бигхорн. — Армандо вбил себе в голову, что нашёл что-то новое в убийстве Вальдивии, и уже шестой, нет, седьмой раз просил меня показать ему дело и возобновить следствие!

— Что? — Гризелли чуть не опрокинул кружку. — При чём здесь гибель мамы? Двадцать восемь лет прошло с того момента!

— Я понимаю Армандо, Эрл, — грустно покачал головой Бигхорн. — Не каждый смирится с убийством любимой женщины. Твой отец нашёл в себе силы жить дальше, ведь у него остался ты. А случилось всё у меня на глазах, помнишь ведь… — Носорог ткнул себя в грудь.

— Помню, что и я там был, Дарнелл, — чуть слышно сказал Гризелли. Он помнил, что бандит сначала пытался убить Дарнелла.

— Дело забуксовало уже давно, Армандо пришлось сдать его в архив, когда все сроки прошли, — продолжал носорог. — Первое время он был сам не свой от горя, потом в обыденную жизнь постепенно втянулся. Я думал, что всё у вас наладилось. И около трёх недель назад Армандо прибегает ко мне, сам весь трясётся. Запросил из архива дело, но сначала я ему отказал. Действовал убеждениями, но Армандо был непреклонен. Потом я решил уступить, зная его характер, и отдал копию дела…

— Постой, — оборвал друга семьи Гризелли и отпил из своей кружки. — Ты же был свидетелем убийства мамы, разве не заметил убийцу?

— Заметил. Через год после убийства или чуть больше Армандо удалось найти зацепку, — начал Бигхорн новый виток истории. — Мы перебирали десятки вариантов, искали во всех направлениях, пока не нашли киллера. Он долго скрывался, зараза! Им оказался молодой буйвол, звали его Майкель Роговски.

На предпоследней фразе Бигхорна Гризелли поднёс кружку к губам. Застигнутый внезапной информацией посреди изрядного глотка, он чуть не захлебнулся.

— Кто? — откашлявшись и забрызгав стол кофейными брызгами, едва выдавил из себя медведь.

— Майкель Роговски, — повторил Бигхорн. — У него и без убийства Вальдивии послужной список немалый. Он был судим за разбой, нападения на инкассаторов и ограбления. На момент убийства он состоял помощником при мафии в Нью-Фэнгз. Во время допросов он вёл себя странно — отрицал ограбления инкассаторов, но в убийстве Вальдивии признался. Мы посадили его на двадцать лет. Вышел он за несколько месяцев до ухода твоего отца на пенсию.

Уже в который раз за сегодняшний день Гризелли словно окаменел, за всё время разговора он не замечал, что Дарнелл постоянно вертел в копытах то карандаш, то ручку.

— Роговски… — пробормотал медведь. — Роговски… Конрад!

— Конрад — его неуловимый младший брат, возглавляет группировку…

— «Чёрный череп», — подхватил Эрланд. — Они убили на прошлой неделе двух моих друзей из полиции.

— Слышал от Эда, — кивнул Бигхорн. — Грустно.

На несколько мгновений в кабинете воцарилась тишина, было слышно, как тикают настенные часы.

— Почему ни ты, ни отец не рассказали мне о том, что нашли убийцу мамы? — тихо спросил Гризелли.

— Я помню тебя ещё мальчиком, Эрл, — покачал головой Бигхорн. — Не хотел разбивать тебе душу этой информацией.

— С мальчишества прошло почти тридцать лет! — хлопнул лапой по столу медведь. — Это моя мать, понимаешь! Почему сын не должен знать о том, что тот, кто лишил её жизни, пойман?

Дарнелл не нашёлся что ответить и только вздохнул.

— Ладно, — устало произнёс Гризелли и вдруг вспомнил: — О Майкеле Роговски — почему ты говоришь о нём в прошедшем времени?

В ответ на голову Эрланда обрушилась новая порция ошеломляющих сведений.

— Около двух лет назад он погиб, — сообщил Бигхорн. — Поехал отдыхать на своей яхте, а она попала в шторм и перевернулась. Но Армандо почему-то считает иначе — он прямо с порога мне заявил, что знает о том, что Майкель жив и активно поддерживает контакт со своим младшим братом.

— Неужели тело Майкеля не найдено? — удивился Эрланд.

— Яхта лежит на глубине больше, чем в милю, Эрл, — сказал Дарнелл и постучал карандашом по столу. — А насчёт остальных, кто был на корабле… вряд ли кто-то выжил при такой буре.

— У меня просто дикая каша в голове, — пробормотал Гризелли, стиснув лапами виски. — Столько информации — и ничего не укладывается. Ладно, хватит разговоров. Поможешь найти отца?

— Обязательно, Эрл, — кивнул Дарнелл и протянул копыто для пожатия. — Всех задействую.

Медведь пожал конечность.

— Меня держи в курсе, — велел он и хлопнул носорога по плечу. — И Клыкадо привет передай.

Владеющий удивительными сведениями, Гризелли вышел из здания Департамента и медленно побрёл к машине. Сев за руль, медведь достал из кармана телефон и задумчиво посмотрел на чёрный дисплей. То, что его отец сейчас мог быть уже мёртв, разум отказывался принимать, он упрямо сопротивлялся мрачным мыслям. Следом в голову залетела мысль остаться здесь до вечера и помочь в поисках отца — его жизнь была для Эрланда важнее, чем упрёки и крики Буйволсона. Гризелли уже совсем собирался выйти из машины, но вздрогнул — телефон в его лапах ожил. На экране вместо цифр высвечивались какие-то палочки и символы. Замерев на пару мгновений, медведь принял вызов.

— Слушаю.

— Эрл!.. — раздался в ухе взволнованный хрипловатый низкий голос, такой родной. — Сынок!

— Папа! — Гризелли подпрыгнул на сидении, чуть не ударившись головой о потолок. На миг медведь испытал глубокое облегчение, услышав отцовский голос как ясное подтверждение тому, что отец жив. Но затем кратковременное успокоение сменилось тревогой. — Что происходит, ты где?

— Эрл, не могу говорить сейчас! — лихорадочно зашептал Армандо.

— Скажи, где ты? — взмолился Эрланд, заводя мотор. — Я тебя заберу, я в Нью-Фэнгз.

— Нет, не смей! — зачастил пожилой медведь. — Не смей приезжать за мной! За мной следят, знают, что я жив!

— Отец, успокойся! — попытался утихомирить явно тронувшегося умом отца Гризелли, пока тот судорожно дышал в трубку. — Всё будет хорошо, только скажи мне, где ты! Я был у Дарнелла, он обещал помочь, мы найдём тебя и защитим, слышишь?

— Зачем? — взвыл Армандо и выругался. — Зачем ты приходил к нему? — Крик перешёл в натужный свистящий шёпот. — Быстро уезжай отсюда, Эрл. Уезжай в Зверополис!

— Быстро говори, где ты! — отчеканил Эрланд. — Я тебя заберу!

Но Армандо уже повесил трубку. Бросив телефон на сиденье, Гризелли ударил лапами по баранке.

— Что ж ты делаешь, папа? — прошептал молодой медведь и уткнулся лбом в руль. Вцепившиеся в баранку лапы дрожали. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Гризелли постепенно успокоился, потом в его душе окрепла мрачная решимость. Ему есть на кого положиться при защите отца, он, Дарнелл и Буйволсон помогут вывести Армандо из-под удара. Вновь взяв телефон, Гризелли набрал Буйволсона.

— Шеф, — коротко буркнул он, — есть информация. Не по телефону. Всё по приезде.

Эрланд оказался не прав — отец на самом деле приезжал домой. Забросив больничную пижаму далеко под ванну, Армандо, морщась от боли, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Оно бесстрастно отразило крупного зверя, его грудь была перевязана бинтами, на них проступали пятна крови. Армандо осторожно снял повязку с затылка и отправил окровавленные бинты вслед за одеждой. Пощупав голову и убедившись, что рана на затылке подсохла и не кровоточит, медведь быстро пошёл в гостиную и достал из комода тёмную рубашку и брюки. Одевшись, Армандо вытащил из сейфа пистолет и несколько купюр. Спрятав деньги в карман, а оружие за пояс, медведь подошёл к двери, но, взявшись за ручку, обернулся и осмотрелся.

— С виду как будто не приходил сюда. Вдруг кто проникнет для обыска, — суетливо пробормотал себе под нос Армандо. Тихо отворив дверь, он выглянул на лестничную клетку и тут же попятился, услышав шум лифта. Закрыв створку, Армандо приник к дверному глазку. Из лифта вышла соседка с пятого этажа. Дождавшись, пока она выйдет из подъезда, Армандо тихонько выскользнул на лестничную площадку и крадучись пошёл к выходу. Выйдя на проспект, медведь остановил такси и велел водителю ехать на рынок. Там Армандо купил бейсболку с большим козырьком и, чувствуя, что раны, полученные при взрыве, под бинтами, охватывающими грудь и плечи, начинают ныть, пошёл в сторону железнодорожного вокзала. По пути туда он чуть ли не каждую минуту оглядывался, будучи уверенным в том, что за ним следят.

***

 

— Что он опять натворил? — с плохо скрываемой яростью спросил большой бурый медведь. Тёмные глаза, слегка навыкате, буравили взглядом Буйволсона и сидевшего рядом с ним Эрика. Буйволсон коротко взглянул на одетого в дорогой чёрный костюм отца Эрика и, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойнее, заговорил:

— Ваш сын впутался в очень неприятную историю.

— Я не хотел, простите, сэр! — мгновенно зачастил Эрик. За несколько часов пребывания в камере он разительно переменился — вместо наглого, самоуверенного и даже грубого юноши перед буйволом сидел перепуганный мальчишка.

— Небось ничего из вчерашнего не помнишь, балбес! — прорычал медведь и, подойдя к сыну, схватил его за ухо. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил — не шляться по клубам, а за учёбу браться! Тебе скоро аттестат получать и в колледж поступать!

— Мистер Браунфур, — сурово обратился к посетителю Буйволсон, вставая из-за стола, — держите себя в лапах. Я не люблю здесь применение силы.

Не сводя с сына злого взгляда, мистер Браунфур с явной неохотой отпустил непутёвого отпрыска, и тот, тихо шипя от боли, медленно взялся за ухо лапами. Не будь здесь отца, он бы отважился на резкое высказывание в адрес капитана, но Браунфур был одним из немногих, кто мог повлиять на сына.

— Извините, капитан, — пробормотал медведь. — Он совсем от лап отбился, ему с моей работой отцовского надзора не хватает. Иногда не знаешь, как себя с ним вести. Или по голове погладить, или за уши оттаскать как следует.

— Да откуда я знал, что Гилберта увезут неизвестно кто и неизвестно куда? — взвился Браунфур-младший.

— Знай ты об этом, легко бы не отделался! — рявкнул отец и повернулся к Буйволсону. — Спасибо Вам, капитан Буйволсон, хоть ненамного вправили мозги этому оболтусу. Но, извините, я его заберу. Дома с ним поговорю.

Буйволсон кивнул. Схватив сына за лапу выше локтя, мистер Браунфур буквально потащил его к выходу. Оба медведя остановились у порога, услышав окрик капитана.

— Держись от моего сына подальше, — пригрозил Буйволсон, сурово глядя Эрику в глаза. Молодой медведь отвернулся и, ведомый отцом, вышел в коридор. Широко зевнув — сказывалась напряжённая бессонная ночь, — капитан встал через пару минут и пошёл следом. Сегодня ему предстоял допрос Луциллы, и Буйволсон был уверен в том, что молодая львица может рассказать много интересного. По пути шефу встретился Рагнар Черногрив, которого он позвал с собой. У камеры для допросов их ждали Звермайер и Андерсен. Сама Луцилла, отделённая глухим и прочным стеклом от остальных, сидела за столом на жёстком и неудобном железном стуле. Подперев лапами подбородок, она бездумно смотрела в стену перед собой. От запястий львицы к полу тянулись цепи, задние лапы были прикованы к ножкам стола.

— Странная она какая-то, — посетовал Крумпански, выходя из камеры. — Ни слова не сказала, даже не отреагировала на то, что её заковывали в цепи!

— Сейчас скажет, — кивнул Буйволсон. Он отошёл в сторону, и Рагнару, стоявшему справа от капитана, стала видна стройная фигура молодой львицы. Офицер подпрыгнул от неожиданности и бросился к стеклу.

— Луцилла! Что она здесь делает, шеф? — вскрикнул Рагнар и повернулся к Буйволсону. Он, Андерсен, Звермайер и Крумпански обратили взоры на коллегу.

— Так! — шагнул к нему капитан. — Откуда ты её знаешь?

— До свадьбы с Нателлой Мартин встречался с ней, — с обалделым видом пояснил Рагнар. — А спустя примерно месяц после свадьбы она пропала.

— Идёшь со мной, — велел Буйволсон. Рагнар кивнул.

Железная дверь, ведущая в камеру для допросов, с глухим скрежетом распахнулась. Луцилла, уверенная в том, что входит Буйволсон, даже не повернула головы. Но из состояния оцепенения львицу вывел знакомый голос:

— Луцилла!

Хищница обернулась на зов. Глаза её расширились от изумления, она попыталась вскочить при виде Рагнара. Цепи, звонко бряцнув, не дали ей выпрямиться в полный рост, но Луцилла не сводила с льва потрясённого взгляда. Рагнар быстро подошёл к ней и взял её тёплую лапу в свои.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Где ты была всё это время?

— Сядь на место, — велел Луцилле Буйволсон. — А ты, — повернулся он к Рагнару, — отойди к двери и включи звук.

Отпустив бывшую возлюбленную брата, лев нажал на стене большую чёрную кнопку рядом со стеклом. Луцилла, подавив тяжёлый вздох, опустилась обратно на холодный стул. Буйволсон сел напротив неё и положил на столешницу диктофон. Луцилла как заворожённая переводила взгляд с записывающего устройства на могучую фигуру капитана полиции. Нажав на кнопку, буйвол начал допрос.

— Имя, фамилия?

— Луцилла Фурадо, — ответила львица. Не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, она торопливо продолжила: — Я знаю, что вы подумали после той нашей встречи на складе, но я не состою в банде Роговски.

— Я понял, Луцилла Фурадо, что ты туда не просто погулять пришла, — оборвал Луциллу Буйволсон. — Тогда откуда тебе знакома фамилия бандита? И как ты попала к нему?

— Постойте, — медленно заговорил Рагнар, замерший при последних словах Луциллы. — В ночь, когда убили Мартина с Соломоном, ты была там?

— Не перебивай! — ударил кулаком по столу Буйволсон, метнув в Рагнара злой взгляд, потом вновь обратился к Луцилле. — Рассказывай, что ты там делала? На самом деле!

— Шеф, постойте, — мягко остановил его Рагнар и подошёл к Луцилле. — Я её знаю, она не стала бы просто так работать с «Черепом». Скорее всего, её запугали после уби…

— Меня сейчас не интересуют детали её психологии! — рявкнул Буйволсон. — И я сейчас не с тобой разговариваю, Черногрив! И не ты ведёшь допрос! Если она путалась с убийцами твоего брата, значит, она такая же преступница, и это не снимает с неё ответственности! Она сбежала с места трагедии, а что говорит побег? Он расценивается как признание вины, она боится в этом признаться! Но я заставлю!

Внезапно Луцилла тихо заплакала. Крупные прозрачные слёзы цепочкой побежали по её мохнатым щекам, падая на поблёскивающую в тусклом свете ламп железную столешницу. Буйволсон осёкся, ощутив на миг раскаяние. Сердито фыркнув, Рагнар подошёл к львице. Он смерил начальника осуждающим взглядом, покачал головой, укоряя за отсутствие выдержки. Брови Буйволсона удивлённо взметнулись вверх — в его глазах подчинённый, осуждающий капитана за резкость при допросах преступников, представлял из себя необычное зрелище. Подавив желание укорить капитана, Рагнар ласково положил лапу ей на плечо и тихо сказал:

— Луцилла, это очень важно. Если ты была там и что-то видела, то это может помочь нам в поисках убийц. Расскажи всё, что знаешь. Я знаю, ты любила Мартина и любишь его до сих пор. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы он остался неотмщённым?

Буйволсон сложил лапы на груди и со свирепым выражением уставился в потолок. Тихо всхлипнув, львица подняла заплаканные глаза на близкого ей льва. Смотря прямо на неё, Рагнар тем же спокойным тоном закончил:

— Я был там, Лу. Я видел тело брата, и тогда я словно выпал из этого мира. Ничего и никого не было, только Мартин, весь в крови. Всю ночь после этой трагедии я так и не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он больше никогда не заговорит со мной. Тебе сейчас не лучше, чем мне, но ты должна сделать этот шаг и рассказать, что происходило с тобой.

Луцилла покачала головой и уткнула морду в лапы, плача ещё горше. Её всхлипывания царапали Рагнару сердце, лев по-прежнему не убирал лапу с её плеча, словно понимая, что её тепло служит для Луциллы поддержкой. Несчастная хищница устала носить в себе тяжёлый груз случившегося с ней. Слишком много на неё свалилось за эти недели.

— Рассказывай всё по делу, — велел Буйволсон, садясь напротив Луциллы.

***

 

— Я бы и в кафе пообедал, — с улыбкой сообщил Ринделл Фурадо, принимая из лап дочери пакет с едой. Луцилла строго посмотрела на отца, но глаза её улыбались.

— Помнишь, что мама говорила тебе? — парировала любящая дочь. — Спецдиета после болезни!

— Эх, жаль, что кофе нельзя! — вздохнул пожилой лев, мечтательно покосившись в сторону небольшого кафе. Он вытащил из пакета несколько пластиковых контейнеров.

— Посуду я унесу, — сказала Луцилла, когда отец управился с обедом. — А то опять забудешь!

Ринделл улыбнулся в ответ. Дочь сложила пустые контейнеры в пакет и пошла к двери отцовского кабинета. Лев вышел из-за стола, чтобы проводить дочь.

— Скажи маме, что я сегодня задержусь, — сказал Ринделл, подходя с дочерью к главному залу банка.

— Хорошо, пап, — кивнула Луцилла и поцеловала отца в щёку. — Долго не задерживайся, мама тебя ждёт вечером на ужин у Гривиусов!

Двери банка распахнулись, в огромное помещение вошла группа зверей, одетых в формы инкассаторов. Ринделла, управляющего банком, насторожило то, что они были в больших резиновых масках, имитирующих морды хищников. Насторожило лишь на миг — события тут же покатились как камень с горы. «Инкассаторы» подняли оружие, один из зверей пустил из автомата очередь под потолок.

— Всем на пол! — взревел один из грабителей. — На пол, я сказал!

Клиенты и сотрудники, ещё мгновение назад деловито сновавшие по своим делам, закричали от ужаса и мгновенно попадали на пол, словно перезрелые фрукты. Несколько крупных фигур рассеялись по банку в поисках возможных нарушителей их планов, ещё три бандита устремились вглубь зала, направив оружие на работников и посетителей. Один налётчик увидел через прорези для глаз, как молодой ягуар тянется к тревожной кнопке на краю стола. Это было его последнее движение — бандит мгновенно вскинул пистолет. Выстрел — и стекло, за которым сидел сотрудник банка, со звоном осыпалось осколками на пол, а ягуар, заливаясь кровью, упал грудью на стол.

— Тревожные кнопки не трогать, иначе в решето превращу! — громогласно предупредил зверь.

Страх лишил разума одну из посетительниц — леопардиху в тёмно-зелёном костюме, что находилась ближе всех к выходу. Она рывком вскочила и понеслась к выходу, но не успела сделать и трёх шагов. Бандиты умело доказывали серьёзность своих намерений, они здесь повелевали ситуацией. Вооружённый автоматом зверь пустил в леопардиху очередь.

— Кому ещё жить надоело? — зычно проревел убийца, когда тело гибкой хищницы рухнуло возле его лап. Резкий голос легко перекрыл усилившиеся вопли ужаса.

Двое нападающих встали у выхода, а ещё один повернулся к оцепеневшим Луцилле и Ринделлу, не без внутренней дрожи взирающим на окровавленное тело леопардихи. Уверенной походкой он приблизился к ним. Луцилла инстинктивно сжала отца за локоть и на дрожащих лапах отступила назад, отводимая за широкую отцовскую спину. Морда вооружённого была скрыта большой маской тигра, но его ноги и видневшиеся из-за маски рога изобличали в нём буйвола. В банде, атаковавшей банк, было примерно поровну травоядных и хищников. Бандит взял Луциллу и Ринделла на прицел. Из глубин помещений доносились встревоженные крики и ругань бандитов, выгоняющих сотрудников банка в общий зал. Через несколько минут все, кто был здесь, лежали на полу мордами вниз, налётчики отобрали у всех телефоны.

— Ты здесь главный? — хриплым басом спросил буйвол. Подойдя к Ринделлу и ткнув его револьвером в грудь, он приказал: — Быстро веди в хранилище!

— Вы знаете, чей это банк? — прорычал Ринделл, но бандит ударил его оружием по голове. Схватившись за висок, лев со стоном склонился. Свободным копытом буйвол ухватил Луциллу за воротник блузки и притянул к себе. Приставив ствол к её шее, он лягнул Ринделла в колено.

— Веди в хранилище. Быстро! — рявкнул буйвол, пока остальные бандиты держали на мушке трясущихся от страха зверей. — Сириус, Джейр, со мной! Всем смотреть за остальными!

Рисковать жизнью дочери пожилой лев не мог. Повернувшись, он, подталкиваемый в спину двумя подбежавшими сообщниками буйвола, на ватных лапах медленно пошёл в длинный коридор.

— Всё будет хорошо, родная, — тихо шепнул Ринделл Луцилле. Запуганная львица лишь слабо кивнула, её взгляд был как у мертвеца. Перед взором несчастной львицы стояли одни и те же картины — падающий замертво ягуар и разлетающиеся в разные стороны кровавые брызги.

— Заткнись! — грубо оборвал его тот, кого звали Джейр. Пройдя по длинному и извилистому коридору к хранилищу, Ринделл заметил на двери табличку «Запасной выход». Тут ему в голову пришла идея. «Риск есть, — пронеслась в голове льва мысль. — Лишь бы спасти Луциллу, а дальше…»

— Открывай! — приказал Джейр. Ринделл, перебирая в голове ругательства, повиновался.

Тяжело дыша, лев укладывал в поданные ему бандитами сумки пачки денег. Луцилла, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся её сердце уже где-то у горла, во все глаза смотрела то на отца, то на буйвола с его подельниками. По длинным хвостам она поняла, что Сириусом звали тигра, а Джейром — льва, который застрелил ягуара. Морды их были скрыты масками травоядных.

— Всё? — обречённо поинтересовался Ринделл.

— Клади, клади, — велел ему буйвол. Джейр вышел из хранилища и отошёл на несколько ярдов, чтобы прислушаться к тому, что происходит сейчас в главном зале банка. Сириус стоял рядом с Луциллой, невозмутимо взирая на то, как Ринделл укладывает пачки банкнот, перетянутых бумажными полосками. Набив одну сумку доверху, лев протянул её тигру.

«Что ты делаешь, папа?» — мысленно кричала Луцилла, глядя на отцовскую широкую морду, мышцы которой словно одеревенели. Неожиданно пожилой лев, поймав взгляд Луциллы, чуть приметно подмигнул ей. Движение осталось для буйвола и Сириуса незамеченным.

— И эту доверху! — приказал буйвол. Нахмурившись, Ринделл глубоко вздохнул и сложил очередную порцию пачек долларов в сумку. Когда она была наполнена наполовину, лев схватил её за ручки и внезапно с силой ударил ею буйвола по голове. Не ожидавший нападения бандит отлетел к стене, маска с его головы свалилась, пачки банкнот разлетелись по хранилищу и водопадом обрушились на пол. Параллельно с этим Луцилла лягнула Сириуса в пах, заставив его с громким рыком согнуться пополам. Пистолет, который тигр сжимал в лапе, со звонким стуком упал на бетонный пол. Луцилла нанесла Сириусу удар в челюсть, отправив его на пол, затем пнула к отцу оружие. Ринделл быстро поднял пистолет. Джейр, услышавший звуки потасовки, бросился в хранилище. Раздался громкий хлопок, эхом разнёсшийся по помещению и коридору — отец Луциллы выстрелил Джейру в грудь. Распахнутую дверь и косяк окропили красные брызги, бандит повалился навзничь. Одновременно прогремел ещё один выстрел — опомнившийся буйвол успел подобрать свой револьвер и, прицелившись навскидку, привести его в действие.

— Папа! — дико вскрикнула Луцилла. Оружие выпало из его ослабевших лап, раненый лев с протяжным стоном опустился на пол и привалился спиной к стене. Львица бросилась к отцу. Сириус, маска с которого тоже свалилась, с окровавленным подбородком, достойным регбиста приёмом блокировал Луциллу, повалив её на пол. Отчаянно сопротивляясь и рыча, она пыталась освободиться от стального захвата более сильного хищника, но тщетно. Буйвол ощупал голову и выругался, когда увидел валяющийся на полу свой накладной рог — зверь был однорогим. Подняв пропажу с пола, бандит кинул короткий взгляд на Джейра и медленно растекающуюся под его большим телом тёмную лужу. Ослепляющая злоба кипятком хлынула буйволу в голову.

Ринделл с трудом втягивал в себя воздух, прижимая обе лапы к ране. Пуля попала льву в живот, с каждым мгновением он терял всё больше крови. Светлый костюм и белая рубашка окрашивались в тёмно-бордовый цвет. Перед глазами Ринделла клубился чёрный туман, ругань Сириуса и плач дочери доносились до него словно издалека — могучий зверь отказывался принимать приближение смерти. «Не вышло… Луцилла…» — слабо скользнула в голове мысль. Замысел спасти хотя бы любимую дочь не увенчался успехом, оказавшись глупым и заранее обречённым судьбой на провал. Буйвол шагнул к окровавленному льву и поднял оружие. Из последних сил несчастный Ринделл, морщась от жаркой боли, прохрипел:

— Прошу… не трогайте… дочь…

— Умоляю, не надо! — раздался одновременно со словами отца плачущий крик Луциллы. Морда буйвола исказилась злобной гримасой, и он выстрелил умирающему льву точно в лоб, между глаз. Издав очередной дикий вопль, Луцилла изловчилась и задними лапами отбросила тигра от себя и вскочила, порываясь броситься к отцу. Из глаз её текли слёзы горя. Убийца шагнул к львице и схватил её за горло, затем ударом по голове лишил сознания. Стены хранилища ухнули куда-то вниз, перед глазами распростёрлась тьма.

***

 

Включённый диктофон слово за словом фиксировал страшный рассказ молодой львицы, звучащий в полной тишине. Рагнар слушал, затаив дыхание, впрочем, и Буйволсону было не до слов. На последних фразах по мордочке львицы снова катились слёзы, она замолчала, не в силах больше продолжать эту психологическую пытку. Шокированный услышанным Рагнар спустя минуту произнёс только одно, что выражало сейчас его настроение:

— Ужас…

Плечи Луциллы поднялись и медленно опустились в тяжёлом вздохе, и она хрипло докончила:

— Мама не пережила эту новость, умерла в этот же день от сердечного приступа. Меня же эти убийцы увезли с собой…

Яркие глаза львицы уставились прямо на Буйволсона, но он в этот момент думал совсем о другом. Ещё до обнаружения тел Мартина и Соломона в его голове проскочила мысль, что фамилия Луциллы показалась ему смутно знакомой. Но, увидев убитых коллег, он уже ни о чём мыслить не смог. А ведь именно в копытах Буйволсона оказалось громкое дело о кровавом налёте на банк, которым управлял Ринделл Фурадо! Все эти мысли пополам с резко нахлынувшим чувством раскаяния за излишне резкий разговор с львицей отразились на морде буйвола. Заметивший это Рагнар подошёл к шефу и тихо, но зло спросил:

— Ну что, вспомнили, шеф?

Буйволсон кивнул. Он вспомнил. Вспомнил рассказы очевидцев о том, что некоторые из них знали дочь управляющего, вспомнил то, что Луцилла исчезла сразу после нападения. Вздохнув, буйвол жестом усталости поднёс копыто ко лбу.

— Стала бы Луцилла работать на бандитов по доброй воле, а, капитан? — не успокаивался Рагнар. — Они убили отца прямо у неё на глазах! Она осталась в один день без семьи из-за этого Роговски!

— Я узнала их имена потом, — сообщила Луцилла, не отводя пристального взгляда от Буйволсона. — А с вашей работой можно о чём угодно забыть, уважаемый капитан! — Последние слова львица произнесла с сарказмом и повернулась к Рагнару. В глазах её искрилась мольба. — Ты мне веришь, Раг?

— Конечно, верю, — тихо ответил молодой лев и, подойдя к львице, обнял её за плечи.

— У нас запись идёт, Черногрив! — напомнил Буйволсон и указал на включённый диктофон.

Первым желанием Рагнара было взять и выключить записывающее устройство, чтобы прервать допрос, вернее сказать, суровое испытание для Луциллы. Пусть лев и был сурово настроен против методов допроса своего начальника, но он опасался его вспыльчивого нрава. Усилием воли подавив желание, Рагнар хотел попросить Буйволсона прекратить допрос, но тут за дверью послышался шумный топот. Створка распахнулась, и в помещение ворвался, принеся струю свежего воздуха, Гризелли.

— Шеф! — задыхаясь, выпалил медведь. — Шеф, это срочно!

— У нас допрос, Гризелли, — попытался призвать его к порядку Буйволсон, но подчинённый был настойчив. Допрос Луциллы пришлось прервать. Звермайер, вместе с Андерсеном слушающий допрос по ту сторону стекла, вошёл внутрь и, освободив Луциллу, повёл её обратно в камеру. Буйволсон встал и быстро пошёл за встревоженным Гризелли.

— Капитан! — догнал его Рагнар. — Капитан, если Луцилла невиновна, её надо отпускать.

— Черногрив, отстань! — отмахнулся от льва буйвол.

— Она невиновна, сэр! — не отставал от капитана лев. — Разве её рассказ не доказательство этому?

Буйволсон развернулся к Рагнару и схватил его за плечо. Гризелли обернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на коллег.

— Что ты от меня хочешь, Рагнар? — пропыхтел он. — Хочешь, чтобы я отпустил Луциллу прямо сейчас? Я ещё многого не услышал от неё, особенно причину, по которой она пошла к Козлову!

Услышав фамилию мафиози, Рагнар остолбенел. Правильно истолковав его взгляд, Буйволсон спросил:

— А ты вспомнил, Раг? Его фамилию?

Круто развернувшись, буйвол быстро пошёл в свой кабинет, позвав Гризелли за собой.

— Он сам тебе звонил? — спросил Буйволсон, когда торопливый рассказ Гризелли закончился.

— Да, — кивнул медведь. — Он в последнее время вообще странный, порой — ненормальный. Даже Дарнелл так считает.

— А что Бигхорн говорит?

— Отцу зачем-то понадобилось из архива дело об убийстве моей матери. Он уже не раз приходил к Дарнеллу с этим.

— Странно, очень странно, — пробормотал Буйволсон. — И этот Майкель Роговски. Нелепо выглядит его признание в убийстве Вальдивии. И непонятно, что за Рори, о котором вчера говорила Фурадо.

— Я знаю только одного Рори, — сказал Гризелли. — Брат-близнец Дарнелла, но он пропал. Довольно давно, Дарнелл об этом мало рассказывал.

Буйволсон помолчал с минуту, потом налил из графина в стакан воды и залпом выпил.

— Брат Конрада Роговски, судя по словам Армандо, жив, а с пропавшим шакал знает когда Рори сам Конрад как-то связан, — задумчиво произнёс буйвол. — Чем дальше в эту историю идём, Гризелли, тем запутаннее она кажется. Прости, но я не могу поверить одним словам твоего отца.

— Самое невероятное, шеф, что я сам ему не верю, — горько усмехнулся Эрланд.

Буйволсон вновь наполнил стакан.

— Кстати, что насчёт того юноши из морга? — вспомнил Гризелли. — Которого вы приняли за Гилберта?

— Рикард ездил в морг, где увидел родителей мальчика, потом на место трагедии. Его звали Джесс Рогатски, — печально вздохнул Буйволсон. — Возвращался домой от гостей, когда его задавила машина. Водитель был пьян в дым, до сих пор ничего не помнит. Бедный юноша…

— Сильно похож на Гилберта? — с сочувствием спросил медведь.

— Как брат-близнец, — кивнул капитан. — Даже одежда одинаковая. Сам думал, что с ума сойду там, в морге… — еле слышно договорил буйвол и отвернулся.

— Ужасно, — содрогнулся Гризелли.

— Ладно, иди, — расправил плечи Буйволсон.

— Шеф, а что с отцом… — начал было Эрланд, но вопрос оборвал звонок телефона. Тётушка Владлена тоже не находила себе места от беспокойства за брата. Эрланд вышел из кабинета и рассказал родственнице о звонке отца.

— Дарнелл пообещал, что бросит все силы на поиски, — закончил медведь, слушая напряжённое дыхание пожилой медведицы. Даже находясь от неё на значительном расстоянии, Гризелли чувствовал, что она плачет. — Отец точно в опасности. Только успокойся, тётушка, мы его найдём.

***

 

— Чего домой не идёшь? — с улыбкой пробасил Крумпански, с трудом протискиваясь за диспетчерскую стойку. Через огромные окна в просторный вестибюль заглядывали лучи вечернего солнца, яркие дорожки медленно-медленно перемещались по полу и стенам. Полисзвери постепенно расходились по домам, в здании оставались МакРог, Буйволсон с Рикардом и ещё несколько сотрудников. Братья что-то обсуждали в кабинете. Но и они вскоре пошли к выходу, когда Рагнар стоял у кофейного аппарата и ожидал кофе.

— Эд! — разнёсся по вестибюлю мощный голос МакРога. — Эддрик, постой!

— Что тебе? — повернулся к другу Буйволсон.

— Хочу поговорить, — заявил носорог уже на ходу, торопливо неся необъятное туловище. Дальнейших слов Рагнар уже не слышал — друзья вышли на крыльцо, закрыв двери.

— Быкан отчётами завалил, — хмыкнул лев, потягивая вкусный напиток из стаканчика. — До ночи провожусь.

Носорог только басовито хохотнул в ответ — грубоватое прозвище для Буйволсона придумал именно он. Усевшись на широкий стул, полицейский включил телевизор. Экран показывал заставку выпуска новостей, стрелки часов показывали девять вечера. Допив кофе и выкинув стакан в мусорницу, Рагнар поднялся на третий этаж, в кабинет, который он делил раньше с братом, а теперь с Дэймоном Андерсеном. Лев вошёл внутрь и, сев за стол, задумался. Не об отчётах по делам, стопка которых возвышалась на его столе.

Странное подозрение возникло у Рагнара после допроса Луциллы. Встретить её в полицейском участке после столь трагических событий было скорее большой неожиданностью, лев в особо неприятные моменты думал о том, что больше не увидит Луциллу. Думал — и одновременно боялся этого, как и Мартин. Он всеми силами старался найти хотя бы тоненькую ниточку, которая приведёт его к бывшей возлюбленной.

— Раг, она не чужая мне, понимаешь? — нервничая, сказал один раз старший брат. — Если она похищена, то мы должны найти её.

Несмотря на то, что жена Мартина, Нателла, уже ждала от мужа ребёнка, офицер до сих пор помнил о неделях, проведённых с очаровательной львицей. Он никак не мог забыть её, выкинуть из души и растоптать сладкие воспоминания. В этом Рагнар понимал брата не только как коллега, но и как мужчина. Мартин и Луцилла остались после серьёзного разговора друзьями, несколько раз ходили по старой памяти в кино. Пусть это казалось неожиданным, но у самой Луциллы сложились добрые приятельские отношения с Нателлой и самим Рагнаром. Узнав о налёте на банк и гибели отца Луциллы, жена Мартина искренне переживала.

Все воспоминания об этих неделях стремительно пронеслись у Рагнара в голове, когда он увидел Луциллу в камере для допросов. Она считалась пропавшей без вести, а что с ней происходило за эти недели, Рагнар вместе с Буйволсоном узнал из продолжения допроса.

— Я не понимала, почему они оставляли меня в живых, день за днём оттягивали момент предполагаемой казни, — рассказывала Луцилла, не без внутреннего содрогания вспоминая о тех мрачных неделях. — Каждый раз, когда на меня смотрел Роговски или Лонгтэйл, у меня по всему телу мурашки бежали. Так страшно становилось при одном взгляде любого из них. Самое худшее, что я иногда переставала понимать, кто я — законопослушная жительница Зверополиса или пособница бандитов. Мне казалось, что из этого замкнутого круга просто нет выхода. Один раз я пыталась сбежать, но кончилось это плохо. — Луцилла вытянула вперёд правую лапу. Чуть наклонившись над столом и присмотревшись к протянутой конечности, Буйволсон увидел под её золотистым мехом длинный шрам.

— Кого ты ещё знаешь в банде? Можешь назвать имена? — спросил капитан, покосившись на работающий диктофон.

— Одного из волков зовут Бойд, — напрягла память львица. — Ещё есть два медведя, Далвер и Гаспар, четыре льва и четыре тигра. Лонгтэйл один из них, имя второго — Джастин. Третий — немой. Роговски к нему обращается «Бах-Бах». Четвёртого не знаю.

— Точно больше не помнишь? — нахмурился Буйволсон.

— Нет, капитан, — с лёгким раздражением сказала Луцилла. — Там много зверей. Я не предлагала им знакомство, а они не представлялись мне по очереди!

Рагнар во время второй части допроса стоял уже за широкой спиной Буйволсона и наблюдал за Луциллой. Рассказ её звучал вполне спокойно, но лев заметил странную вещь — каждый раз, когда львица произносила имя Лонгтэйла, она содрогалась, как будто находилась на морозе, морда львицы словно темнела, а в глазах мелькало что-то непередаваемое. Это можно было принять и за страх, и за беспокойство. Буйволсон же не обращал внимания на реакцию допрашиваемой — он был максимально сосредоточен на своих должностных обязанностях.

— Ты была с ними, — сказал Буйволсон, помолчав несколько мгновений. — Значит, должна помнить места их прежнего пребывания. Где Роговски был в последний раз?

— Пару раз они останавливались прямо в лесу, далеко от Зверополиса, — сообщила Луцилла. — На неделю осели в Вудланде, это старый дачный посёлок. Потом в деревне Блэк-Хилл, недалеко от Нью-Фэнгз.

— При тебе ничего не обсуждали?

— Обсуждали, — мрачно буркнула Луцилла. — Не раз слышала о Козлове. Когда узнала, что Лонгтэйл вместо самого Козлова убил его сына.

— Откуда узнала? — оживился Рагнар.

— Подслушала, как Роговски орал на Лонгтэйла, — криво усмехнулась львица. — Думала, он его убьёт.

— А потом решила рискнуть и сбежать? Как тебя отпустили? — не поверил Буйволсон.

— Роговски приставил ко мне «Бах-Баха» в охранники, — снова фыркнула Луцилла. — И этот немтыка пожалел об этом! Отец научил меня драться.

И львица самодовольно засмеялась. Рагнар тяжело вздохнул.

— Они знают, что ты сбежала, Луцилла.

— Значит, — одновременно с Рагнаром заговорил капитан, — Блэк-Хилл и Вудланд. Что ж, это хоть что-то! Зачем ты пошла к Козлову? — вновь обратился к Луцилле Буйволсон.

— Хотела мести! — насупилась она. — Роговски убил моего отца, Морриса и Сесилию убили с его подачи. Ничто не объединяет так, как злейший враг.

— Откуда о Сесилии знаешь?

— Он сам рассказал, а перед этим узнала в новостях. Кстати, капитан, — напряглась Луцилла, — у вас есть брат? Рикардом зовут?

— Да, — удивился Буйволсон, затем тоже напрягся. — Что они говорили о Рике? Вспомни, будь добра!

— Они считают его ещё одной проблемой, вместе с Козловым, — с долей испуга ответила львица. — Боятся, что вы с полицией и Борисом можете накрыть всю банду. Роговски и Лонгтэйл убили ещё одного полицейского, в Нью-Фэнгз.

— Джоэл, — вспомнил Буйволсон и добавил, заметив непонимающий взгляд Луциллы: — Джоэл Страйпс, капитан полиции Нью-Фэнгз.

— Я так поняла, что среди полицейских это уже далеко не первые жертвы, — печально констатировала Луцилла.

— Правильно поняла, Луцилла, — вздохнул Рагнар, сложив мускулистые лапы на груди.

— Что они говорили о Рике? — вновь вернулся к взволновавшей его теме Буйволсон.

— Называли его проблемой, — с лёгким раздражением повторила Луцилла. — А вы убедились, как Роговски и Лонгтэйл их решают, сэр. Ваш брат в опасности, как и вы все, если сунетесь к бандитам без подготовки.

— Луцилла, они при тебе говорили о планируемых встречах банды? — спросил Рагнар.

— Перед побегом не слышала, Раг, — покачала головой львица. — Извини. Всё, что знала, я рассказала.

Луцилла благоразумно утаила часть правды, помня наставления Козлова. После своего рассказа она сразу раскрыла мафиози своё желание пойти в полицию. Борис выслушал девушку внимательно и сказал:

— Самой тебе, детка, в полицию идти нельзя, — рассудительно заметил Козлов. — Я опасаюсь, что за ними следят. От лап этих мерзавцев погиб не один полицейский и не один мирный житель, я уверен, что они не остановятся на Мартине с Соломоном и Джоэле.

— Я думала, что ты с ними, — сказала Луцилла.

— По-настоящему я с ними никогда не был, — процедил Козлов сквозь зубы и сжал огромные кулаки. — А после того, что они сделали с Моррисом и Сили, я сам лично убью главарей.

Львица сразу поверила в эти слова. Они были произнесены не с утрированной злобой, а уверенно и спокойно, в них звучала мрачная решимость. Впрочем, от отца, потерявшего единственного сына, вряд ли стоило ожидать нечто другое.

— Я не хочу новых жертв среди полиции, — продолжил медведь. — Джоэл в ту ночь, незадолго до его убийства, познакомил меня с одним полицейским, которому он всегда доверял. Его зовут Рикард, брат нашего капитана Буйволсона. Вот у кого с эмоциями не в порядке, как и с соображением! — Козлов на этой фразе стиснул зубы, словно от боли. Сообразительная Луцилла поняла, что фраза, произнесённая с неодобрением, относилась к капитану полиции Зверополиса. И эта же фраза заставила её насторожиться.

— Зачем вам опытный полицейский и по совместительству брат полицейского? — изумилась Луцилла.

— Я попросил у Джоэла помощи, Луцилла, — грустно произнёс Козлов. — Эти сволочи хотели выйти на меня через Морриса, а потом убили его по ошибке. Рик даже не успел что-либо узнать. На месте сына должен был быть я. Получается, я сам выпросил у Джоэла такую судьбу для Морриса. Даже Сесилию они не пожалели, хотя что ждать от бандитов!

— А теперь получается, что вы Рикарда просто используете, — отозвалась проницательная Луцилла.

— В нашу первую встречу он сказал то же самое, — покачал головой Борис. — Но Рик тесно дружил с одним из убитых офицеров, его капитана расстреляли в собственном подъезде в эту же ночь. Полицейская солидарность, Луцилла!

— Вы хотите работать вместе, — кивнула львица. — Но у вас разные методы.

— Пусть они делают с остальными бандитами, что хотят, — отмахнулся Козлов, затем мгновенно посуровел, даже его глаза загорелись яростью. — Но Лонгтэйла и Роговски я уничтожу лично. Для этого Рик мне и нужен.

— Хотите, чтобы полицейский работал на вас? — ужаснулась Луцилла. — Да Буйволсон убьёт вас обоих!

— Не убьёт, девочка, — отчеканил Козлов. — Ты не очень хорошо меня знаешь, Луцилла. У Бориса Козлова всегда есть план! Но ты будешь молчать о нашем разговоре, если окажешься в камере для допросов. Рик мне нужен!

Помня наставления Козлова, Луцилла следила за каждым своим словом. Она рассказала о банде всё, что знала, но всё равно на протяжении рассказа Рагнар неоднократно замечал затравленное выражение на морде львицы. Оно не исчезало даже в присутствии больших и сильных полицейских, способных защитить Луциллу, и у Рагнара ржавым гвоздём засело в голове ощущение того, что много пережившая подруга что-то недоговаривает. Так, сидя за столом в кабинете, он взвешивал все за и против, думая о том, чтобы поговорить с Луциллой. Лев искренне переживал за несчастную дочь жестоко убитого Ринделла и хотел помочь ей. Наконец он решился и вышел из-за стола. Купив в вендинговом автомате два батончика «Snarlers» и взяв у Крумпански ключи от камер в изоляторе, Рагнар пошёл на второй этаж.

Луцилла лежала на жёсткой кровати, сжавшись в комок. Несмотря на то, что она находилась за мощными стенами здания полиции, она не ощущала себя в безопасности. Хоть ей сейчас не грозили ни Лонгтэйл, ни Роговски, ни кто-то ещё из его банды убийц и налётчиков, Луцилла мечтала оказаться сейчас далеко-далеко от Зверополиса, в любом глухом уголке огромного континента Анималия. Хоть в соседней Орестии или находящемся на другом конце света Эрнатисе*, лишь бы не слышать о ненавистных бандитах. Казалось в этот момент, что только там они бы не достали её. До сознания львицы едва долетал глуховатый зов находящегося в соседней камере молодого льва. Два помещения разделяла решётка из толстых стальных прутьев. Заметивший львицу ещё днём, лев всячески пытался привлечь её внимание, но успеха не добился.

— Эй, красотка, ну не молчи! — не отставал от Луциллы задержанный. — Посмотри на меня хоть раз!

— Отвали, — буркнула Луцилла и подоткнула кулаком тонкую подушку.

— Ну, красавица! — растягивая гласные, улыбался лев. — Пока никто не видит, покажи! Ну хоть разочек!

Ответ последовал в самых простых словах, но их не одобрил бы никто. Разве что кто-то из банды Роговски, не стесняющийся в выражениях.

— Какая резкая, а? — развёл лапами лев. — Слушай, когда выйдем отсюда, сходим куда-нибудь?

— А ну молчать! — раздался от входа знакомый голос. В изолятор вошёл Рагнар. Увидев его, Луцилла быстро села на койке. Сосед по изолятору скривился:

— Я опоздал, да? Зачем тебе с копом крутить, детка? Эй, полицейский! — Лев подскочил к Рагнару, обхватив лапами решётку. — Представь, она даже пощупать себя не даёт!

— Я тебя сейчас электрической дубинкой пощупаю! — пригрозил Рагнар, сверкнув глазами на обидчика. — Отошёл назад, живо!

— Ты чё, зарезервировал её уже? — хохотнул арестованный.

За свою дерзость он всё-таки поплатился. Через пару минут лев уже находился в другой камере и потирал живот, куда Рагнар всё же ткнул дубинкой. Вполголоса нарушитель порядка изрыгал ругательства, которые до слуха Рагнара и Луциллы уже не доносились так отчётливо.

— Извини, — без улыбки произнёс полицейский, открывая дверь камеры и входя внутрь. — Здесь и не такие экземпляры попадаются. Держи, — Рагнар протянул Луцилле шоколадный батончик.

— Кормят здесь не ахти как, — извиняющимся тоном сказал лев, садясь рядом с Луциллой.

— Спасибо, Раг, — львица с благодарностью взяла купленное и, надорвав хрусткую обёртку, наполовину вытащила шоколадку и откусила кусочек.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Рагнар, когда Луцилла расправилась с батончиком.

— Ну да, — неопределённо пожала плечами Луцилла и уставилась в пол. — Я смогла сбежать от банды, попасть незаметно для них в полицию. Вы, вероятно, на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы их накрыть. Что может быть плохого?

Львица попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла какая-то натянутая, через силу. Внешне слова были произнесены абсолютно ровным тоном, но уже не в первый раз чуткий Рагнар уловил в голосе Луциллы дрожь и напускную беззаботность. После рассказа о гибели отца лев всё острее ощущал жалость к ней, его не покидало желание сказать Луцилле что-нибудь ласковое, ободряющее, утешить её, успокоить. Не успел молодой офицер осмыслить своё желание, как его большая и мягкая лапа сама собой ласково опустилась на плечо Луциллы.

— Мне кажется, ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Луцилла, — тихо сказал Рагнар. — Ты в глаза мне не смотришь.

— Раг, я в порядке, честно, — вновь быстро обронила Луцилла, вновь не удостаивая собеседника взглядом. А Рагнар вновь не поверил. Осторожно взяв львицу за подбородок, лев медленно повернул её голову к себе.

— В порядке, — сочувственно покачал головой он. — Потому и столько слёз в глазах, потому и голос дрожит. Да?

Тусклый свет мигающей лампочки под потолком клетки отразился точечным блеском в больших красивых глазах Луциллы, и впрямь наполнившихся слезами. Совсем немного львица смотрела на друга, потом моргнула, и две блестящие капли скатились по её щекам и упали на серо-буро-малиновое потрёпанное одеяло. В эти мгновения Рагнар, продолжая держать Луциллу за плечо, ощутил то, что неделями томилось на дне её ранимой и открытой души — воспоминания о горе, которые были до сих пор свежими, отголоски прежнего страха перед бандитами, тоска по ушедшим навсегда родителям. А Луцилла всегда хотела быть сильной, никому не показывать своих страхов. Кто знал, что её жизнь так резко перевернётся с лап на голову? Такой ужас шокирует кого угодно и выбьет почву из-под лап, все звери равны перед горем.

Луцилла, обречённо вздохнув, опустила голову и уткнулась Рагнару в плечо. Столько времени она была вдали от родных и близких, столько времени она носила в себе этот тяжёлый груз горя! А ей нужен был кто-то, способный понять её, кто-то, с кем она могла бы поделиться, кому могла бы выговориться. Нечего было рассчитывать на сочувствие от убийц отца и — фактически — матери. В те дни Луцилле казалось, что её собственная жизнь после выстрела в голову отцу закончилась. Львица не жила, просто существовала. Но по-настоящему убитой она себя чувствовала ещё после одного испытания. Вернее, истязания. Каждый день Луцилла просыпалась с мыслями о нём, пыталась абстрагироваться от него и закрыть своё сознание от постоянных напоминаний. Но та ночь до сих пор лезла ей в голову. Колола душу, словно иглами. Резала её, словно ножами. Рвала её, словно когтями. Жгла огнём. Воспоминания о последнем дне с отцом и его неудавшейся попытке спасти дочь, всё пережитое, смерть Мартина и встреча с полицией, заставившая пережить тот страшный день заново — всё это сплелось в груди Луциллы в тугой узел, и слёзы уже сами собой лились из её глаз.

— Ну, тише, тише, — бормотал Рагнар, неловко поглаживая Луциллу по спине. — Всё уже позади, ты в безопасности, успокойся…

Сквозь всхлипывания доносились рваные фразы:

— Я так устала, Раг… так тяжело и страшно было…

Не зная, что ещё сказать в утешение, лев прижал плачущую львицу к груди. Прижимаясь к мощному и тёплому телу, Луцилла чувствовала, что начинает отпускать напряжение, копившееся на сердце все эти недели, уступая место душевному покою, пока слабому, но уже ощутимому. Сейчас львица находилась не среди угрожающих ей бандитов, не в обществе ненавистных Роговски и Лонгтэйла, а бок о бок с тем, кто способен на добрые чувства. Рядом с тем, кто пытался сейчас успокоить и утешить её, как это делал отец. Рагнар искренне жалел Луциллу, её отчаяние как будто передавалось ему.

— Ты ведь не всё рассказала сегодня, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнёс офицер.

Тихо всхлипнув, Луцилла посмотрела блестящими глазами на Рагнара.

— Я не могла рассказать это при Буйволсоне, — едва слышно шепнула она. — Не смогла бы… Не хочу, чтобы он это знал, а потом об этом рассказывали во всём отделе.

Лев проникновенно взял Луциллу за лапу и, глядя ей в глаза, сказал:

— Луцилла, если это касается банды и того, где она может находиться, то молчать просто нельзя. Любая деталь в рассказе, любая мелочь может приблизить нас к ним. Понимаешь, что они опасны для всего Зверополиса, для каждого его жителя?

По-прежнему всматриваясь в заплаканную мордочку львицы, Рагнар заметил бурлящее на дне её глаз отчаяние.

— Я не могу избавиться от этого давящего страха даже здесь, — судорожно вздохнула Луцилла. — Знаешь, что они со мной сделали?

Не в силах смотреть брату Мартина в глаза, львица отвернулась. Рагнар, так и не выпустивший чуть подрагивающую лапу Луциллы из своих, успокаивающе сказал:

— Сейчас ты в безопасности, я тебе обещаю. Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе её обеспечить. Если тебе тяжело, то не молчи. Дальше меня информация не пойдёт, Лу, я тебе даю слово.

Луцилла снова сморщилась и медленно опустила голову, на колени упала ещё пара прозрачных капель. Несчастная хищница слишком настрадалась за эти недели, казалось, что от давления её душа просто треснет и развалится на миллиарды кусков. Днями ей казалось, что под рёбрами в груди вместо сердца ворочается огромный живой булыжник, а бессонными ночами создавалось ощущение того, что этот камень вот-вот задушит её.

***

 

Сознание, медленно проясняясь, возвращалось к Луцилле. Моргнув раз-другой, она встретила взглядом полумрак, потом резко приподнялась. Мигом закружилась голова, вынудив Луциллу вновь откинуться на пол. Придя в чувство, львица осмотрелась кругом и осознала, что замёрзла. Судя по всему, она находилась в подвале какого-то дома. Неизвестные принесли её сюда и положили у стены между потемневшими от старости деревянными стеллажами с полками, углы их были опутаны паутиной. В нос назойливо лез неприятный запах сырости и гнили. Темноту рассеивала ввинченная вдали над дверью старая лампочка. Над дверью… Луцилла, хватаясь за полки, осторожно поднялась и почти бегом помчалась к выходу. Львица поднялась по ступеням и забарабанила кулаками в дверь с криками о помощи. Минут пять она ничего не слышала, затем за створкой послышался быстрый топот лап. Кто-то приближался с той стороны.

— Откройте! — кричала Луцилла, тряся дверь за ручку. — Выпустите, помогите!

Скрежет замка, скрип ржавых, плохо смазанных петель… Но вместо предполагаемого спасителя на пороге возник Лонгтэйл, которому Луцилла едва не сломала челюсть. Светлая морда молодого тигра перекосилась от злобы, шагнув через порог, он схватил Луциллу за горло.

— Заткни пасть! — прорычал он и с силой толкнул её от себя. Не удержавшись, Луцилла упала с невысокой лестницы на холодный земляной пол, чуть не ударившись затылком о непонятный железный ящик.

— Сиди молча, целее будешь! — пригрозил Лонгтэйл и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Кто вы такие? Что я вам сделала? Зачем я вам? — в отчаянии закричала она в широкую спину тигру. Сириус замер, потом развернулся и в два прыжка подскочил к пленнице. Замахнулся для удара.

— Я сказал — заткни пасть! — грозно рявкнул он. Но удара не последовало — Лонгтэйл почему-то удержался от такого проявления эмоции, хотя разбитый подбородок и остававшееся ощущение боли взывали к возмездию. Львица сжалась, ожидая плохого. Лонгтэйл с напускным одобрением хмыкнул и повернулся спиной.

— Дай хоть попить! — взмолилась Луцилла. Уши тигра шевельнулись — знак того, что он услышал просьбу, но не произнёс ни слова, выходя из подвала. Громкий хлопок, звяканье запираемого замка — и львица, в измазанной грязью бежевой блузке и запачканных светлых брюках, осталась вновь одна. Беспомощно Луцилла осмотрелась вокруг. Окружающая обстановка, попахивающая старостью и сыростью, угнетающе действовала и давила на неё. Из подвала не было никакого выхода, кроме того, в котором только что исчез Лонгтэйл. Примерно на полтора фута ниже потолка вдоль стены тянулся ряд окон, но от них толку было мало — в них можно было просунуть лишь лапу, не то что голову. Луцилла тяжело вздохнула, поникнув головой. Медленно на неё снисходило понимание случившегося, кровавый налёт на банк и жестокое убийство отца свалились на львицу с силой огромного валуна. Оставалось непонятным, зачем убийцы похитили её. С целью выкупа? Но чем Луцилла так важна для бандитов? Убить? Если это им было нужно, то сейчас она не сидела бы здесь взаперти живая.

— Папа… — чуть слышно шепнула львица, сразу после мысли о Ринделле в носу резко защипало. Отец навсегда запечатлелся в её памяти прежним мощным львом — импозантным и хорошо одетым. Но каждый раз в груди кололо при воспоминании об окровавленном и беззащитном звере, последние слова которого были о пощаде любимой дочери. На мгновение Луцилла опустила лапы, но тут же подняла голову. Глаза её загорелись решительностью — нужно было не сидеть сложа лапы, а искать выход. Нет, она просто так не сдастся!

Львица насторожилась, услышав неторопливый звук приближающихся шагов, затем взгляд её упал на валяющуюся рядом с углом ящика довольно увесистую доску. Быстро схватив деревяшку, Луцилла встала в небольшую нишу справа от двери и замахнулась. Скрежет замка, скрип. На ступенях возвышался один из участвовавших в ограблении банка тигров, имени которого Луцилла не знала. В лапах у него был серый деревянный поднос с куском хлеба и банкой мутной воды. На морде зверя мелькнуло недоумение, когда он увидел пустой подвал. Он не успел пошевелиться — Луцилла выскочила из укрытия и с силой огрела тигра по голове доской. Коротко всхлипнув, крупный зверь повалился на пол вместе с подносом. Банка с громким звоном разбилась.

Убедившись, что тигр лежит без сознания, Луцилла быстро обыскала его и вытащила из-за пояса пистолет. Завладев оружием, львица понеслась по узкому коридору, совершенно не зная, куда он ведёт. Она крепко сжимала в лапах пистолет, уверенная, что придётся при встрече с бандитами отбиваться. Горе и боль от потери отца запирали страх глубоко внутри. Львица пронеслась по коридору, толкнулась в дверь… и, едва она распахнулась, получила сокрушительный удар в солнечное сплетение. Громко охнув, Луцилла рухнула на крыльцо, сжавшись от дикой боли в комок. Пистолет выпал из лап и полетел по ступенькам вниз. Над ней зазвучал басистый хохот, затем мощные лапы схватили её за шиворот и, впиваясь когтями в шкуру, подняли и поставили на лапы. Из-за боли в животе львица не могла стоять прямо и тяжело дышала, чувствуя, как под мехом на морде проступает пот. Из-за перил крыльца вышли ещё два зверя, с мерзкими улыбками на мордах — медведь и лев.

— Я так и думал, что она что-то такое выкинет, — протянул Лонгтэйл, не выпуская Луциллу из крепкого захвата. Лев, сжимающий в лапах деревянную палку, которую зачем-то затачивал большим ножом, вновь скривил морду усмешкой. Подняв пистолет, он навёл его на Луциллу и шутливо произнёс:

— Бах! — И довольно рассмеялся. Медведь вразвалку подошёл к товарищу.

— Пусти меня! — попыталась вырваться Луцилла, но Лонгтэйл больно заломил ей правую лапу за спину.

— Красавица, — ядовито процедил лев, — если собралась пострелять в кого-то, то сними сначала с предохранителя.

Зверь щёлкнул рычажком предохранителя и выстрелил по-настоящему. Пуля попала в крыльцо рядом с левой ступнёй Луциллы. Львица подпрыгнула на месте.

— Ты нормальный, Дэннир?! — взвился Лонгтэйл.

— Да успокойся ты, Сириус! — отмахнулся лев. — Не в неё же!

В этот момент Луцилла резко вывернулась из лап Лонгтэйла и ударила его по морде. Зверь отступил на шаг назад, выпустив львицу, но на помощь ему бросился Дэннир. Лев не дал ей бежать. Схватив Луциллу за загривок, он с силой ударил её под коленки и поволок в дом; Лонгтэйл, чувствуя бурлящую в душе ярость, пошёл за товарищем. Тигр заметил валяющийся на полу обрывок верёвки и подобрал его. Вдвоём со львом они втащили Луциллу в полутёмную комнату, где единственным источником света была старая керосиновая лампа. Чувствуя, как болит место удара, тигр туго связал лапы Луциллы за спиной и толкнул к низкой кровати.

— Пойдите-ка, продышитесь подальше, — рыкнул Лонгтэйл. — Дэннир, иди в подвал, приведи Бах-Баха в чувство.

Дэннир послушно покинул комнату. Его приятель вышел на крыльцо, когда услышал грозный окрик:

— Что происходит у вас?

— Ничего, Конрад, — услышала Луцилла голос медведя. — Девчонка пыталась сбежать.

— Внушите ей, что это неразумно, — рявкнул тот, к кому медведь обратился по имени. В голосе его звучала плотоядная усмешка, смешанная с недовольством, но по интонации Лонгтэйлу было понятно, что банде отдан приказ к действию. Это значило, что главарь не ограничивал своих подчинённых в средствах и методах воздействия. Его ответа львица не услышала — Лонгтэйл захлопнул дверь и запер на замок. «Внушить ей, говоришь?» — подумал тигр и осклабился, затем повернулся к Луцилле. Львица со связанными лапами вжалась в кровать — теперь ей стало жутко. Она осталась один на один с бандитом, которого ударила за этот ужасный день дважды.

— Знаешь, — процедил Лонгтэйл, с недобрым блеском в глазах приближаясь к испуганной пленнице, — а ты бойкая девчонка. Меня такие заводят!

Не говоря ни слова, он больно схватил одной лапой Луциллу за плечо, а второй грубо рванул за воротник блузки. Послышался треск разрываемой ткани, львица судорожно выдохнула. Лишённая возможности сопротивляться, она только дёргалась, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше, но тщетно. Тигр возвышался над ней словно стена. Он знал, что в ближайшее время она не покинет эту комнатушку. Обрывки верхней одежды теперь висели на плечах львиц, подобно редкому тряпью, с трудом прикрывая грудь, что ещё больше заводило насильника. Львица, понимая, что он задумал, рывком поднялась на ноги, а когда тигр замахнулся, чтобы толкнуть её обратно, попыталась вцепиться зубами ему в лапу, но промахнулась. Уклонившись, Лонгтэйл с размаху ударил непокорную узницу по морде, отчего она упала на пол. Не давая ей опомниться, он пнул Луциллу в живот, отчего та болезненно застонала. Сириусу это явно не понравилось. Оскалившись, он поставил лапу её прямо на морду и до боли вдавил в пол.

— Ещё одна попытка — и кусать будет нечем, — пригрозил тигр.

Слова ударили по ушам Луциллы словно молот. Она не могла ответить, вместо этого поскуливая от боли. Лонгтэйл, подняв её за шкирку, швырнул на кровать и перевернул на живот. Туловищем несчастная оказалась на кровати, а колени её уткнулись в пол. На досках в слабом свете лампы поблёскивали капли крови, упавшие из разбитой пасти Луциллы.

— Нет… — рычала она, панически дёргаясь и сминая постель. Лонгтэйл, не говоря ни слова, опустился рядом на колени, разорвал блузку на спине Луциллы и выкинул лоскуты на пол. Блестящая в слабом сиянии лампы золотистая шёрстка блестела. Увидев красивый изгиб тонкой и изящной талии львицы, тигр почувствовал, как возбуждение затуманивает ему разум, а в брюках становится тесно. Сириус глухо рыкнул и, преодолевая остатки сопротивления, рывком спустил со своей жертвы брюки. Когда полуобнажённое тело львицы тряслось в страхе от осознания грядущего, бандит уже ни о чём не мог думать — инстинкты жестокого хищника и самца в нём возобладали.

— Прошу, не надо! — попыталась взмолиться Луцилла, всё ещё не оставляя отчаянных попыток вырваться, но Лонгтэйл так заломил её связанные лапы, что оставалось только кричать. — Пожалуйста!

Львица понимала, что убежать от бандита не удастся. Никак. Проигнорировав мольбы бедняги, Лонгтэйл бегло осмотрел оголённое тело львицы. Больше оттягивать сладострастный момент и удерживать себя от исполнения желания он не был намерен. Внизу живота уже давно бушевала настоящая буря, а брюки, казалось, сейчас порвутся от давления изнутри. Часто дыша, он сорвал с пояса ремень, расстегнул ширинку и придвинулся ближе к своей жертве. То, что он собирался сделать, было в высшей мере отвратительно, мерзко и уголовно наказуемо. Для нормальных зверей в этом мире. Но Лонгтэйлу, давно потерявшему моральный облик и с детства ошивавшемуся среди хулиганов, было уже всё равно. Его, предвкушающего эйфорию, не останавливала разница в видовой принадлежности. Тяжёлые лапы придавили Луциллу к кровати, приглушая болезненные крики.

— Не дёргайся, — прорычал тигр, — иначе будет хуже!

Ужас липкой паутиной опутывал разум львицы и растёкся ледяными струями по телу. Лонгтэйлу надоело заламывать лапы хищницы, и он буквально навалился на неё. Луцилла сжалась в комок, всеми силами не желая пускать врага в себя. Но и это не помогло — перевес в силе и в весе был на стороне тигра. В этой комнате он сейчас являлся главным, он повелевал чужой судьбой и ломал её. Сириуса ничто не останавливало — ни мысли о возможном возмездии в будущем, ни отчаянные стоны и мольбы Луциллы отпустить её. Нет, поистине не таков был Сириус Лонгтэйл, чтобы оттолкнуть то, что идёт к нему в лапы! Нет, здесь он диктовал правила.

Пребольно впившись когтями в спину львицы, зверь резко проник в неё, тем самым подчёркивая своё превосходство и самодовольство и полностью отдаваясь своей страсти. Вспыхнувшая между лап боль заставила Луциллу громко вскрикнуть, из глаз невольно потекли слёзы. Жертва насильника не могла сказать, сколько этот кошмар длился для неё. Время невероятно растягивалось, и каждая секунда мучений казалась дольше минуты, мир превращался в боль и невероятное унижение. Лонгтэйл же не придавал чувству времени никакого значения, ему сейчас было не до этого. Он продолжал надавливать на львицу всем своим мощным весом, шумно выдыхая после каждого движения. С каждым грубым толчком тигр раскатисто порыкивал и подминал под себя тихо всхлипывающую львицу. Лапы Луциллы, связанные за спиной, потеряли чувствительность из-за давления верёвок и тяжёлого тела, а из глаз катились на потрёпанное постельное бельё слёзы. Тигр насиловал её, а всё, что она могла, это лишь рыдать в постель да пускать кровавые слюни из разбитой ударом пасти. Каждый раз после особо грубого толчка она издавала протяжный стон боли и жмурилась до огненных брызг в глазах, горячая плоть ненавистного врага внутри неё жгла сильнее огня. Лонгтэйл, наигравшись в одной позе, перевернул тело львицы на спину и вновь продолжил своё дело. Каждый раз, когда она особо громко всхлипывала или пыталась что-нибудь сказать, он, не прекращая насилия, бил её по морде, получая удовольствие от страданий и стонов. Наконец стал подходить апогей. С каждой минутой тигр продолжал наращивать темп, неумолимо приближая себя к бешеному чувству опьяняющего наслаждения. Чувствуя, что точка невозврата всё ближе и ближе, он стиснул зубы и больно прижал Луциллу окровавленной мордой к кровати. Ещё несколько резких движений — и копившийся внизу живота бурлящий жар достиг своего апогея и растёкся мощными волнами по всему телу. Тигр задрал голову и, закрыв глаза от взметнувшегося волною наслаждения, издал громкий и протяжный рык. Громко и прерывисто дышащий зверь, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, дрожа всем телом, буквально рухнул на Луциллу сверху. Дождавшись, пока остатки бурного экстатического взрыва и бесстыдного наслаждения покинут его, он отстранился от своей жертвы. Измученная болью и насилием львица уже не могла разобрать даже звуков. Её словно парализовало — бедная хищница не могла выдавить из себя ни слова, не могла даже вдохнуть. Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Лонгтэйл застегнул ремень, отряхнул брюки, затем подтянул к себе за ухо застонавшую львицу, уже потерявшую способность к восприятию реальности.

— Это твоя расплата за глупость, — прошипел он. — Ещё одно необдуманное решение — повторю. Не один раз и не один я. Поняла?

По морде замученной почти до потери сознания львицы медленно стекала сукровица, смешиваясь со слезами, в нос её лез едкий запах слияния двух тел. Не дождавшись ответа, Лонгтэйл бросил Луциллу на пол и больно наступил ей на связанные лапы.

— За челюсть в расчёте, — прохрипел Лонгтэйл, глядя на слабо щевелящуюся Луциллу и упиваясь её беспомощностью.

Хрустнув позвонками шеи, тигр грубо ухватил львицу за хвост и поволок её в коридор. Бедная хищница верещала от жгучей боли, только Сириус не обращал на вопли никакого внимания. Протащив её мимо закрытых дверей, он остановился рядом с кладовкой. Бесцеремонными и болезненными пинками он втолкнул её в крошечное помещение, львица упала на пол и ударилась головой о стену. Мерзавец улыбнулся очередной отвратительной мысли и, спустившись, полностью стащил с Луциллы брюки и остальное бельё, оставив совершенно голой. Фыркнув, Лонгтэйл захлопнул дверь и запер пленницу на замок.

Все мысли из головы Луциллы были выметены безумным актом звериного наслаждения Лонгтэйла. То, что могло случиться с каждой женщиной, слишком внезапно настигло её, и понимание этого медленно снисходило. Львица, с величайшим трудом пережившая эти минуты чудовищного унижения, забилась в самый дальний угол, сжалась в комок и отчаянно зарыдала, трясясь всем телом. Кровавое нападение на банк, несколько смертей на её глазах и жестокое убийство отца, последним действием в жизни которого была попытка спасти единственную дочь, поражающее своей циничностью и жестокостью изнасилование, остатки боли, что до сих пор бродили в теле львицы — всё сплелось в груди львицы в тугой узел, буквально раздавливая сердце и волю. С трудом дыша, Луцилла рыдала и рыдала, продолжая тихо сотрясаться на полу.

— Папа… — сквозь всхлипывания шептала она, чувствуя, как болит избитая и начавшая опухать морда. — За что мне это всё?..

***

 

Рассказывая все моменты этого страшного вечера, Луцилла уже не плакала — ей самой казалось, что все слёзы она уже выплакала за сегодня. Всё это время Рагнар держал её за лапу, сейчас именно он, хороший друг, а теперь единственный оставшийся у неё близкий зверь, был для неё оплотом и знаменем надежды. Она не выпускала его лапу, а льву казалось, что он держит что-то холодное — он чувствовал, что Луцилла за время рассказа вся похолодела, так сказывалось на ней повторное переживание всех подробностей того кошмарного дня. Рагнар, подталкиваемый сильным желанием как-то поддержать Луциллу, молча обнял её одной лапой за плечи.

— Бедная ты моя, — тихо произнёс лев. — Столько всего на тебя свалилось…

— Знаешь, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом выдавила из себя Луцилла, — в какой степени я познала на себе всю жестокость этого сумасшедшего Лонгтэйла? Я уверена, что это он убил Мартина. Совсем не в его стиле кого-то щадить или отпускать.

Не убирая лап с плеч Луциллы, Рагнар тихо, но зло произнёс:

— Он пожалеет обо всём, что натворил, Лу, обещаю тебе. Лонгтэйл за всё ответит, особенно за брата и тебя.

— Он — чудовище, Раг, — опустила голову львица.

— Тем более, — отрезал Рагнар. — Одного того, что Лонгтэйл сделал с тобой, достаточно для пятнадцати лет тюрьмы.

Луцилла медленно подняла взор на друга. Теперь в её глазах загорелся злой огонёк.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он сидел в тюрьме, Раг, — прошипела она.

— Мы найдём его, Лу, — твёрдым тоном сказал лев. — Ты не в лапах этих убийц, ты теперь под защитой полиции.

Луцилла печально улыбнулась, от этой мысли её мордочка словно посветлела. Рагнар по какому-то наитию положил другую лапу на плечо львицы и тихо сказал:

— И под моей защитой тоже. Я не дам тебя в обиду и защищу от врагов, даю слово.

***

 

— Как думаешь, она достаточно рассказала? — спросил Рикард у брата, когда они шли к выходу.

— Фоторобот составлен, ориентировки разосланы, — по-полицейскому коротко сообщил Буйволсон. — Завтра осмотрим места их прежнего пребывания.

— Спокойной ночи, шеф. До завтра! — простился с коллегами дежурящий в ночь Крумпански, когда братья проходили мимо поста диспетчера.

— И тебе, Джозеф, — кивнул Буйволсон.

— Эд! — раздался позади буйволов громкий голос МакРога. — Эддрик, постой!

— Что тебе? — стремительно повернулся к другу капитан.

— Хочу поговорить, — решительно заявил носорог. Полицейские вышли на крыльцо, Рик, смерив МакРога подозрительным взглядом, сказал Эддрику:

— Я пешком прогуляюсь.

— О чём мне с тобой говорить, Шеймас? — вздохнул Буйволсон, подойдя к своей машине. Носорог, уверенно шедший за другом, остановился в ярде от него.

— Есть о чём, — твёрдо сказал МакРог. Несколько минут оба смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем носорог со вздохом произнёс:

— Эд, прости меня за вчерашнее. Я не должен был говорить такое тебе в глаза.

— Молодец, додумался, — холодно ответил Буйволсон.

— Эд, ну не злись, — носорог протестующе поднял копыто. — Я знаю, что виноват. Я никогда не сомневался в твоей чистоплотности, но я просто обалдел, когда увидел Козлова у нас в отделе!

— Сам поразился, — признался буйвол. — Но признай — нам без него будет сложно найти банду. При иных обстоятельствах он бы уже не вышел из отдела.

— Ладно, — после минутного колебания кивнул МакРог. — Ты часто выделял Мартина и Соломона среди прочих наших ребят, я знаю, что тебе нелегко было узнать об их смерти и увидеть тела на том складе. Они были друзьями и мне, и тебе. Я тоже тебе друг.

— Ты мой лучший друг, Шеймас, — сказал Буйволсон, сделав ударение на слове «лучший».

— Именно поэтому я и хочу предостеречь тебя от неразумных решений. Будь осторожен с Козловым!

Называя МакРога лучшим другом, Буйволсон вовсе не кривил душой. Это была правда. Более двадцати лет они работали вместе, с окончания полицейской академии, защищали Зверополис от преступников и неоднократно вытаскивали друг друга из опасных ситуаций, где каждому грозила смерть. Но и между лучшими друзьями иногда может пробежать трещина, как это произошло вчера. Думая о том же, МакРог внимательно посмотрел на Буйволсона. Он понял, о чём думает друг. МакРог, лучший друг, всегда готов предостеречь его, Эддрика, от неприятностей и проблем. Лучший друг всегда поможет, никакая беда с ним не страшна. Лучший друг всегда первым бросится на помощь, как это он сделал ночью, едва услышав от Эддрика о пропаже его сына Гилберта. А к юноше МакРог относился прекрасно.

Буйволсон опустил голову. Да, всё так и было. Несмотря на ссору, Шеймас, не задавая никаких вопросов, сразу приехал к другу и поднял коллег на поиски Гилберта. Всё могло окончиться гораздо хуже, но такого исхода удалось избежать. В таких ситуациях всегда видно, какими предстают истинные друзья. И буйвол озвучил свои мысли:

— После всех моих слов ты отреагировал на пропажу Гилберта мгновенно. Ты приехал по первому зову, Шеймас. — Буйволсон подошёл к МакРогу и крепко сжал его плечо. — Это ты прости меня.

— Забудь, и всё! — улыбнулся носорог и хлопнул друга по плечу.

Буйволсон указал копытом на машину.

— Садись, подвезу!

— Много интересного рассказала эта… Луцилла, или как там её? — спросил МакРог, когда они с Буйволсоном повернули на его улицу.

— Да, — кивнул буйвол. — Она описала Лонгтэйла, фоторобот его уже готов. Ещё известно о том, где они были в последние разы. Старый дачный посёлок Вудланд и мелкая деревушка Блэк-Хилл. Если мне память не изменяет, она недалеко от города Нью-Фэнгз.

— Привлеки к делу Бигхорна, — посоветовал МакРог. — Нью-Фэнгз — его район, не наш.

— Тогда едем завтра в Вудланд, — решил Буйволсон.

Джип остановился рядом с пятиэтажным домом, построенным в начале прошлого века. К подъезду вела широкая каменная лестница с выщербленными местами ступенями и массивными перилами. МакРог, поблагодарив Буйволсона, вышел из машины. Он успел дойти до середины крыльца, когда Буйволсон увидел, что друг наклонился.

— Шеймас, в чём дело? — окликнул он носорога.

— Эд, посмотри!

Буйвол уловил в голосе МакРога тревогу и вышел на тротуар.

— Ну? — поднявшись на крыльцо, коротко спросил капитан. Носорог молча указал на ступени. Проследив за копытом МакРога, Буйволсон увидел темневшие на сероватых ступенях редкие капли крови. Они тянулись ко входу. Буйволсон и МакРог переглянулись и, вооружившись на всякий случай, осторожно вошли внутрь. Когда за ними едва слышно закрылась дверь, послышался шум подъехавшей машины — домой приехал живущий в этом же подъезде Гризелли. Белый медведь заметил осторожно входящих в дом капитана и МакРога. Ему показалось странным поведение начальника и соседа.

Буйвол и носорог медленно поднимались вверх, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. На первом, втором и третьем этажах никого подозрительного не обнаружили. На четвёртом едва горела лампочка, так что там было гораздо темнее. Буйволсон включил на смартфоне фонарик, в его свете блестели капли той же крови. МакРог посмотрел на дверь квартиры Гризелли и дёрнул Буйволсона за рукав рубашки, увидев там какую-то тёмную и крупную массу.

— Эд, смотри!

Полицейские осторожно подошли к большой куче, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась крупным белым медведем, одетым в потрёпанную и грязную одежду. Белая морда была перепачкана чем-то чёрным. Медведь лежал на боку, его плотное туловище медленно вздымалось в такт дыханию. Правая лапа его, безвольно откинутая в сторону, была рассечена до локтя чем-то острым, белый мех на конечности слипся от ещё сочащейся крови.

— Рога мне в глаза… — ошалело пробормотал Буйволсон, который сразу узнал бесчувственного зверя. Перед ним лежал Армандо Гризелли, чей сын сейчас поднимался на четвёртый этаж.


	11. Глава десятая. Спасение утопающего

— Что здесь происходит, шеф? — раздался позади взволнованный голос запыхавшегося Гризелли. Молодой медведь быстро — настолько, насколько позволяла его комплекция — взбежал по лестнице вслед за старшими коллегами. В свете фонарика телефона Буйволсона он увидел грязную, но узнаваемую морду отца, и подбежал к нему.

— Папа! — Эрланд осторожно потряс Армандо за плечо. — Пап, очнись! Слышишь меня?

Пожилой медведь глухо застонал и приподнял голову. Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на окруживших его сыне, Буйволсоне и МакРоге, и измученно пробормотал:

— Эрл… Сынок… помоги подняться…

Раненый с трудом дотянулся лапой до локтя сына.

— Так, а ну-ка помогите мне его занести, — распорядился Гризелли. Буйвол и носорог осторожно подняли окровавленного медведя, пока его сын дрожащими лапами открывал дверь своей квартиры. Полицейские пронесли плохо соображающего Армандо в гостиную и аккуратно уложили на диван. Медведь с тревогой смотрел на МакРога и Буйволсона, но хотел сообщить важное только сыну.

— Ты откуда, старик? — склонился над отцом Эрланд. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Убежал… из города, — простонал Армандо. — За мной следили… пытались убить… Уже второй раз.

Буйволсон и МакРог позади Гризелли переглянулись.

— Шеймас, — обратился к носорогу медведь, — иди на кухню, принеси из аптечки бинты, воду и вату, я обработаю раны. Шеф, поднимите ему голову, — повернулся Гризелли к капитану.

МакРог послушно потопал на кухню за требуемым, Гризелли подложил под голову отца подушку. Пока носорог искал бинты, Эрланд осторожно ощупал тело отца. От тела исходил запах грязи, медвежьего меха и почему-то угля. Проведя лапой по правому боку, Гризелли ощутил что-то липкое и тёплое, затем поднёс лапу к глазам. На белом меху и тёмных подушечках виднелась кровь. Эрланд расстегнул на отце сильно измятую рубашку и вздрогнул — его грудь и живот были также в крови. Раны, полученные при взрыве, вновь открылись во время побега отца из Нью-Фэнгз.

— Всё в порядке, Эрл, царапина, — поморщившись от боли, успокоил Армандо сына. Взгляд Эрланда упал на рассечённую лапу отца.

— Армандо, что произошло с тобой? — ожил Буйволсон. В гостиную вернулся МакРог, держа в копытах бинты и наполненную водой большую кастрюлю. Старший Гризелли бессильно откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было многое рассказать сыну, очень многое. И не только ему — вместе с ним пришли замечательные и необходимые слушатели. Гризелли аккуратно промыл раны отца и с не меньшей осторожностью, стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли, перевязал их. Каждый полицейский во время обучения в академии проходил медицинские курсы по оказанию первой помощи, что для будущей работы было необходимо. Буйволсон внимательно взглянул на рану на крупном животе медведя. Будучи мужем профессионального хирурга, капитан сразу различил пулевую царапину, которая до сих пор слабо кровоточила.

— В него стреляли, — мрачно и с тревогой констатировал буйвол. — Но это царапина, органы не задеты. Всё могло быть хуже.

Армандо открыл глаза.

— Эрл, — простонал он, — дай воды…

Эрланд поспешно схватил со стола стакан и набрал воды прямо из кастрюли. Мучимый жаждой, медведь выхватил стакан, сделал несколько судорожных глотков и закашлялся. Вода потекла по подбородку на грудь, Армандо сморщился от боли и вновь смежил веки, откинувшись обратно на диван. Медведю было тяжело, после нелёгкого пути в Зверополис, новой попытки убийства и общей усталости у него болело всё тело. Он чувствовал, что начинает вновь терять сознание.

— Так, — повернулся Эрланд к МакРогу и Буйволсону. — Вы оба — по домам, ему сейчас нельзя напрягаться. Лучше оставить его в покое.

— Его надо в госпиталь, Эрл! — воззвал к медведю МакРог.

— Нет! Нельзя! — неожиданно громко произнёс Армандо и попытался подняться, но потерпел неудачу.

— Вот именно — нельзя! — подтвердил Эрланд. — Понимаете почему? Как только у отца увидят пулевое ранение и общее состояние, то оставят в госпитале. Без вариантов! Но сейчас мы не в Нью-Фэнгз, тётушки Владлены здесь нет, некому присмотреть за отцом, кроме меня. А мой адрес они вряд ли знают.

— Капитан… — уже ослабшим голосом обратился Армандо к Буйволсону. — Эддрик, это важно! Нью-Фэнгз… Роговски… банда…

— По-моему, он несёт бред, — покачал головой МакРог, пока Эрланд пытался уложить раненого отца на мягкую поверхность дивана.

— Это… не бред… — хрипел старший Гризелли, по-прежнему сопротивляясь мощным лапам сына. Эрланд был сейчас намного сильнее, чем израненный отец, и через минуту движения пожилого медведя стали вялыми, а затем он затих. Убедившись, что Армандо заснул от боли и усталости, Гризелли повернулся к МакРогу.

— Раны не опасны, думаю. Пусть побудет дома.

— Если что, вызывай врачей и звони мне, — велел МакРог и пошёл с Буйволсоном к выходу. Эрланд, всё это время до встречи с отцом находившийся в мыслях около него, испытывал всепоглощающее чувство облегчения от того, что отец жив. Но одновременно сына терзала и тревога — что же на самом деле случилось с Армандо, если он после двойного покушения сбежал в Зверополис? Над этим он и думал, когда осторожно снимал с отца грязную одежду.

Ответ на стучащий в голове вопрос пришёл через несколько минут. Когда Гризелли унёс одежду отца в бак с грязным бельём, выкинул окровавленные куски ваты и протёр пол, зазвонил телефон. Медведь удивился, увидев знакомый номер.

— В чём дело, Дарнелл?

— Эрл, у меня плохие новости, — услышал Гризелли суровый голос Бигхорна.

— Дарнелл, с отцом всё в порядке, — выдохнул Эрланд. — Он ранен, но жив, он у меня. Не волнуйся.

— Как — у тебя? — опешил Бигхорн. — Как он вообще оказался в Зверополисе?

— Не знаю. Он сказал мне, что его пытались убить второй раз. Нашёл его у двери моей квартиры, всего в крови и какой-то грязи. Запах как от угля.

— Эрланд, дело плохо, — оборвал его Дарнелл. — После того как ты уехал, мне позвонил мой сотрудник, Реомифр Браунмэйн, и сказал, что видел твоего отца недалеко от железнодорожного вокзала. Я велел Реомифру найти Армандо и вернуть его в больницу, под наблюдение врачей. Так вот, в пять часов вечера за городом, недалеко от путей мы обнаружили его труп. Реомифр был зарезан, а в нескольких ярдах лежал пистолет Армандо. Рядом с телом были следы его крови и частицы меха. Они же были и на самом Браунмэйне. Судя по следам и крови, Армандо и Реомифр почему-то дрались, а на месте потасовки нет ничьих других следов. Похоже, твой отец убил его, Эрл.

Гризелли с каждым словом всё сильнее сжимал телефон в лапе. До медведя не сразу дошла вся абсурдность сказанного. То, что его отец, до ухода на пенсию — бравый сотрудник и обладатель множества полицейских наград, — убил своего коллегу, никак не укладывалось в голове.

— Я не верю в это, Дарнелл, — еле выдавил из себя Гризелли.

— Я бы тоже не хотел верить, Эрл, — вздохнул носорог. — Но машинист стоящего на вокзале поезда и ещё несколько зверей видели медведя, быстро идущего от вокзала по путям. Он был одет в тёмную одежду, на морде были очки. Спустя несколько минут следом за ним пошёл Реомифр. Разбитые очки лежали рядом с его трупом.

— Да этим медведем мог быть и не отец! — воскликнул Гризелли, забыв об уликах, которые озвучил Дарнелл.

— Эрл, экспертиза подтвердила, ты меня не слушаешь! — почти закричал Бигхорн. — На теле Реомифра была кровь именно Армандо. Частицы меха тоже его! Пистолет — наградной, оружие Армандо вручал Страйпс!

— Дарнелл, ты меня тоже не слушаешь, — медленно произнёс Эрланд. — Я сказал, отца пытались убить дважды. Что, если это пытался сделать твой Реомифр?

— Ты обвиняешь в преступлении моего сотрудника, находившегося при исполнении служебных обязанностей! — прорычал Бигхорн. — Думай, что говоришь!

— Отец тоже не стал бы убивать своего коллегу. А ты не стал бы обвинять своего давнего друга! — парировал медведь и, не желая тратить время на дальнейшие препирания, отключился. Бросив телефон в кресло, он задумчиво посмотрел на крепко спящего отца, словно ожидал увидеть на его морде ответы на все вопросы. А их было ох как много!

Внезапно Гризелли ощутил, как к голове подкралась мигрень — бессонная ночь после дежурства и полная тревог поездка на поиски отца и правды сказывалась на его самочувствии. Он выключил свет в гостиной и ушёл спать в другую комнату. Темнота усыпляюще подействовала на Гризелли, и он заснул как убитый. Он не слышал, как ворочался в гостиной и глухо стонал отец, выговаривая имя убитой жены — Армандо вновь снился старый кошмар из прошлого…

***

 

— Нет, «Серебряные усы» лучше, милая, — с лёгким смешком возразил Армандо.

— Выглядит как отрезанная часть морды, — улыбаясь, отмахнулась Вальдивия. — «Счастливый хвост» и выглядит красиво, и награда престижнее!

— У тебя всегда был изумительный вкус по части кинопремий, Диви, — сказал медведь и поцеловал жену. Маленький Эрланд, идущий рядом с родителями и огромным Дарнеллом, только слушал спор родителей и уплетал ягодное мороженое.

— Эй, Мистер Великий Поедатель мороженого, не налегай, — потрепал сынишку по затылку Армандо, — а то опять горло заболит. Не ешь такими большими кусками!

— Вкусно же! — пропищал Эрланд.

— Зато потом придётся пить горький сироп от кашля, — заявила Вальдивия.

— Дарнелл, тебе какие премии нравятся? — повернулся Армандо к другу.

— За нашу работу, Эрл, — рассмеялся носорог. — Я по ним соскучился!

Супруги Гризелли залились смехом, заходя с оживлённой площадки перед кинотеатром в глухой и узкий, но опрятный переулок. Заведение располагалось в глубине большого парка, окружённого жилыми домами, парковаться можно было только у тротуара, на специально выделенной площадке. До выхода к машине оставалось немногим больше сотни ярдов, когда на другом конце переулка возникла высокая фигура молодого буйвола с чёрным бумажным пакетом. Приближаясь к группе, он закашлялся.

— Вы в порядке, мистер? — участливо обратился к незнакомцу Армандо.

— Извините, — просипел встречный прохожий. — У вас не найдётся закурить?

— С таким кашлем курить вредно, парень, — сдвинул брови к переносице Дарнелл. Вместо того чтобы возразить, буйвол стремительно выхватил из пакета большой револьвер и направил его на носорога. Армандо инстинктивно отодвинул сына и супругу за спину. Мороженое выпало из мягких лапок медвежонка. Дальнейшие события заняли буквально несколько секунд. Дарнелл намеревался мощным ударом выбить у буйвола пистолет, но не успел даже подумать об этом. Незнакомец выстрелил носорогу в грудь. Громкий хлопок эхом разнёсся по улочке, Дарнелл схватился обоими копытами за рану и, заливаясь кровью, с хрипом сполз по стене. Буйвол мгновенно перевёл пистолет на медведя и его семью. В тот же миг Вальдивия одной лапой ухватила мужа за воротник пиджака и рывком повалила на мокрый асфальт, а другой оттолкнула назад сына. Это было последнее, что она успела сделать перед тем, как бандит всадил ей в грудь две пули. Следом раздался топот копыт стремглав убегающего убийцы.

Всё произошло слишком быстро — настолько быстро, что сначала Армандо не понял и не осознал всей трагедии. Перед его глазами стояла одна и та же картина со стреляющим буйволом, сквозь звон в ушах слабо доносилось хрипение тяжелораненого Дарнелла. Эрланд поднялся и в ужасе, ничего не понимая, отступил к стене и вжался в неё, словно рассчитывал на её защиту. Малыш пока не понимал, что случилось, не понимал, почему мама сразу упала, а отец сейчас не видел никого и ничего, не замечал хрипящего и харкающего кровью друга. Армандо сейчас смутно помнил о поражённом шоком сыне, но видел перед собой только супругу.

— Диви, милая! — взмолился хищник, тряся Вальдивию за плечи. Взгляд его казался остановившимся и по-настоящему безумным, он словно не замечал крови, обильно заливающей грудь медведицы. Молодой медведь смотрел только на её белую морду, в надежде поймать хотя бы слабый намёк на дыхание, на её взгляд, и не замечал, что его собственные лапы были запачканы в тёплой крови любимой женщины.

— Детка… — простонал Армандо. — Нет… Диви, родная, ответь!

— Ар… мандо… — прохрипел окровавленный Дарнелл, теряя сознание. Страшно булькающий голос не был услышан другом. Тот по-прежнему повторял «Милая, Диви…», словно отказываясь верить, что супруга уже ушла туда, где её нельзя позвать и откуда она никого не услышит. Никогда. Медведь по-прежнему тряс Вальдивию за плечи, её голова безвольно болталась на удлинившейся шее, а в широко открытых глазах навсегда остался витать призрак страха, вызванного появлением вооружённого бандита. Армандо на миг поднял голову и увидел, как Эрланд, дрожа всем телом, сполз по стене на грязный асфальт, по мохнатой щёчке малыша скатилась крупная прозрачная слеза. В этот миг по переулку разнёсся отцовский громовой рёв боли и страдания, причинённых неимоверной и страшной потерей.

— Нет… нет… НЕТ! — рыдая, всхлипывал и кричал убитый горем медведь. Ничего другого говорить он был не способен. С трудом дыша, он осмотрелся кругом, словно ожидая помощи. Но никого рядом не было, вообще. Ещё недавно до весёлой компании доносился оживлённый гомон расходящейся от кинотеатра толпы, а теперь все звери исчезли. Взгляд Армандо, подёрнутый пеленой слёз, задержался на потерявшем сознание Дарнелле, на обильно залитой кровью одежде, на стекающей из пасти красной струйке.

Весь калейдоскоп чувств внутри несчастного зверя обернулся гигантским потоком, сметающим все его мысли. Привычный мир рухнул навсегда, обратившись в миллиарды осколков, ими были слёзы ребёнка. Трепещущийся в глазах Эрланда ужас воплотился в сознании отца неоседающей пылью разрушений и мрачной вуалью душевного хаоса. Сердце всего мира остановилось, весь смысл жизни умер вместе с Вальдивией, с ней же умерли все краски. Они поблёкли. Выцвели. Слились в бесконечные оттенки серого и чёрного. Запахи крови и вечернего города улетучились, тепло любимого тела и приятного вечера ушло навеки, оставляя на своём месте лишь холод ветра и могильный мрак смерти. Само добро умерло, оставив после себя пепел и прах, которые, казалось, покрывают всю округу.

Эрланд отошёл от стены и приблизился к отцу.

— Папа! — тихо позвал его мальчик. Армандо поднял залитую слезами морду, медвежонок протянул к нему лапки и заговорил резким и хриплым чужим голосом.

— Ты не спас маму! — гремел медвежонок. То, что им было ещё секунду назад. Глаза Эрланда расширялись и расширялись, в них бурлил огонь, лапы удлинялись и удлинялись, наружу вытягивались огромные когти, с которых капала кровь. Вскрикнув, Армандо попятился к стене, и вдруг тела Вальдивии и Дарнелла исчезли, уступив место демоническому монстру. Охваченное пламенем чудовище, с гигантскими крыльями за спиной, приблизило окровавленную морду к Армандо и оскалилось, обнажив несколько рядов обоюдоострых клыков. С них капала кровь.

— Ты ничего не сделал! — от голоса шерсть на всём теле медведя встала дыбом, звук голоса крушил барабанные перепонки. — Ты лишь стоял и смотрел на то, как её убивали! Ты ничтожество!

Воплощение ада грохотало и грохотало могучим рокочущим рёвом, окружающие Армандо дома рушились, обращаясь в миллионы обломков. Монстр поднял лапу, покрытую блестящей чешуёй, и вонзил футовые когти медведю в живот. Всё утонуло в пламени и боли.

— Папа! — тряс отца за плечи взрослый Эрланд. — Папа, очнись! Что с тобой?

Медведь вернулся в реальность. Он был весь мокрый, весь дрожал от ужаса, от нового кошмара. Быстро дыша и чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, Армандо схватил сына за плечи.

— Старик, успокойся! — Гризелли в ответ схватил отца за плечи и легонько потряс. — Это я, Эрланд!

— Эрл… — едва выдавил из себя Армандо, откидываясь обратно на кровать. — О небо… Приснится же опять…

— Это я, папа! — выпрямившись, но не отпуская отца, Гризелли заговорил своим голосом, но во много крат усиленным и более холодным. По спине медведя побежали мурашки. — Я, сын твоей жены, которую ты не спас. Почему ты её не спас, отец? Почему, почему, почему?..

С каждым словом когти глубоко впивались в плечи Армандо.

— НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!!! — дико взревел он.

***

 

— Вот, выпей. Это успокоительное.

Гризелли подал взмокшему от пота отцу кружку. Армандо приник к ней, клацая клыками о фаянс и не сводя с сына тревожного взгляда. Большое тело медведя до сих пор дрожало от пережитого кошмара — Армандо ещё ни разу не снился сын, обвиняющий отца в смерти матери.

— Прости, — хрипло пробормотал Армандо, слегка успокоившись. — Разбудил тебя…

Не говоря ни слова, Эрланд ушёл в спальню и принёс в гостиную матрас с постельным бельём и подушкой, затем снова уложил отца спать. Сам же проспал остаток ночи на полу.

В шесть утра Гризелли разбудил телефонный звонок. Широко зевая, медведь нашарил трубку.

— Эрланд, за твоим отцом некому присмотреть? — спросил Буйволсон.

— Нет, шеф, — осипшим со сна голосом ответил Гризелли. — Но я могу вызвать тётушку, вдруг её отпустят.

— Если Владлена приедет, позаботьтесь об Армандо вдвоём. Ему нужна не только женская защита, — распорядился капитан. — У тебя два дня отгулов, Эрланд. Но если Армандо что-то интересное расскажет — сразу езжай ко мне, понял?

— Хорошо, понял, — ответил медведь. — Спасибо, шеф.

С кровати, где спал Армандо, послышался тихий скрип и вздох. Гризелли приподнялся и повернулся на звуки. Отец сидел на диване, потирая виски.

— Ты куда? — удивился Гризелли, подойдя к отцу. — Ложись обратно, пап, тебе нельзя вставать.

— Я и не смог пока, — покачал головой Армандо и слабо улыбнулся. Он действительно выглядел неважно — белый мех с остатками грязи был взъерошен, глаза глубоко ввалились внутрь. Эрланд сел рядом с отцом и осторожно обнял его за плечи.

— Я рад, что с тобой всё обошлось, отец, — тихо сказал полицейский. — Расскажи, почему ты исчез из Нью-Фэнгз?

— Меня хотели убить, Эрл, — пояснил Армандо. — Сначала взорвали машину. Я заметил рядом какого-то зверя, когда подходил к ней, но не разглядел его как следует. Погнался было за ним, но тут автомобиль взорвался. Бомба была управляема, этот киллер собирался взорвать её, когда бы я уже сел в салон. Но он меня заметил и бросился наутёк. Убегая, он привёл детонатор в действие. Видимо… — Армандо вздохнул. — Видимо, рассчитывал, что его замысел убить меня удастся.

— Мне Дарнелл звонил, пока ты спал, — сказал Гризелли, когда отец замолчал. При звуках имени капитана Бигхорна Армандо напрягся.

— Что ты ему сказал, сынок? — испуганно прошептал отец и схватил Эрланда за плечо, чуть не впившись в шкуру когтями. — Что?

— Я его успокоил, сказал, что ты в безопасности, у меня, — растерялся Гризелли.

— Зачем? — простонал Армандо и обхватил голову лапами. — Зачем, Эрл?

— Я не понимаю, отец, почему ты так нервничаешь? — хлопнул себя по коленям Эрланд. — Дарнелл наш семейный друг, он поможет тебе!

Вместо ответа Армандо поднялся с дивана и поморщился от боли. Он суетливо вышел в коридор, зачем-то проверил замки у входной двери и, убедившись, что она прочно заперта, а на ней задвинута тяжёлая щеколда, вернулся в гостиную. Эрланд с непонимающим видом следил за отцом и не сводил с него взгляда, пока тот не сел обратно.

— Эрл, у него в отделе есть шпионы! — зачастил пожилой медведь, испытывая неистовое желание встряхнуть сына. От волнения он проглатывал окончания слов, его голос подрагивал. — Продажные копы есть не только в Зверополисе. После звонка Дарнелла меня пытался убить Реомифр Браунмэйн, мой коллега, с которым я проработал одиннадцать лет. Это, — Армандо вытянул рассечённую ножом лапу, — и это, — он указал на бок, — от его ножа и пистолета. Реомифр почти сразу набросился на меня, когда ему позвонил неизвестный. Я потребовал телефон, он не дал его и накинулся! Реомифр куплен бандитами и этим Майкелем Роговски!

— Слушай, старик, ты явно спятил, — тяжело вздохнул Гризелли. Не в силах сидеть спокойно, он вскочил и начал сновать по гостиной туда-сюда. — Майкель Роговски мёртв, его останки уже два года покоятся на глубине больше мили. Как он может вербовать полицейских в Нью-Фэнгз?

— Всё ложь, Эрл! — закричал Армандо и, тоже вскочив с дивана, схватил Эрланда за плечи. — Майкель жив, он до сих пор общается с братом. И действуют они не одни! С ними часть полиции из моего отдела, а Дарнелл ни сном ни духом не чует. Почему он ни слова не сказал мне, если он мой друг? Почему пытается настоять на своём, говоря, что Майкель утонул, в то время как убийца твоей матери разгуливает на свободе?

Потеряв терпение, Гризелли рявкнул:

— Да потому, дурья твоя голова, что он хочет уберечь тебя от беды! Не хочет, чтобы бандиты убили тебя, как маму, как Мартина с Соломоном и как сына Козлова с его девушкой! Маму ты при всём желании не вернёшь, уже тридцать лет прошло! Прекрати забивать себе голову опасными мыслями, отец, пока не поздно!

Плескавшийся в глазах Армандо ужас начал понемногу улетучиваться, на морде медведя появилось вполне осмысленное выражение. Он не обратил даже внимание на грубость сына. Гризелли же почувствовал стыд за свою вспышку и, повернувшись к отцу спиной, тихо сказал:

— Тебе не одному тяжело от потери мамы. Я чувствую то же, что и ты, мне тоже никогда не забыть тот вечер.

Эрланд медленно опустился на диван, скрипнувший под тяжёлым телом. Армандо поднёс лапу к затылку, где ещё саднила рана после удара о камень, и сел рядом с сыном. Пожилого зверя переполняло отчаяние и злило нежелание сына признать нависшую опасность. Поняв, о чём думает отец, Гризелли положил лапу на его плечо.

— Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, папа. Но, прости меня, я не могу поверить только одним словам. Конрад Роговски и его банда действуют, но о Майкеле я сам узнал вчера от Дарнелла. У меня нет оснований не доверять Дарнеллу. Ты можешь злиться на меня, можешь молчать, можешь пытаться опровергнуть мои слова, но…

— Но ты не поверишь, — с горечью закончил Армандо, не глядя на сына.

— Полицейские не верят только словам, пап, — напомнил Гризелли. — Мы с тобой оба из полиции. Ты уже на пенсии, но бывших копов не бывает. Нам обоим это умело внушили.

Стараясь говорить спокойнее, хотя голос предательски срывался из-за сдерживаемого внутреннего напряжения, Армандо заговорил:

— Ты не видел, что со мной произошло на самом деле. После такого ты поверишь и одним словам — словам своего отца. А родной отец не станет тебе врать, Эрланд.

***

 

Тёмные очки, скрывающие морду, не мешали видеть, и Армандо, стараясь двигаться спокойно, хотя внутри всё словно смёрзлось от напряжения, шёл к вокзалу. Зная, что среди толпы зверей, большую часть которых составляли травоядные, не так легко затеряться из-за своих размеров, медведь не мог удержаться от того, чтобы хотя бы раз в минуту не оглянуться назад. День выдался солнечным и жарким, многие звери оделись в светлое и лёгкое и нацепили на морды солнцезащитные очки. Жители Нью-Фэнгз длинной вереницей тянулись к главному входу на вокзал. Вход защищала рамка досмотра с металлодетектором, по обе стороны которой стояли два массивных носорога с унылыми мордами — им не в радость было стоять на жаре. То же чувствовал и Армандо — тёмная рубашка и брюки быстро нагревались на солнце, под густым мехом текли струйки пота. Он не мог пойти на центральный вход, где охранники могли засечь на рамке досмотра оружие, спрятанное за поясом. Пистолет Армандо предусмотрительно взял с собой. У медведя были с собой документы, но рисковать он не решил, поэтому в тридцати шагах от огромных дубовых дверей он свернул и пошёл прямиком к путям.

Небольшой проход к ним пролегал между основным корпусом вокзала и залами ожидания. Оказавшись на перроне, медведь несколько раз обмахнул морду и шею лапой — высокое монументальное сооружение отбрасывало большую и прохладную тень. Армандо повернулся влево — и сердце его упало. Он увидел знакомого льва в полицейской форме. Мерно помахивая дубинкой, он медленно приближался к Армандо, медведь поспешно отвернулся. В полицейском с пышной бурой гривой он узнал своего давнего коллегу Реомифра Браунмэйна. Лев, казалось, не узнал бывшего сотрудника полиции, он прошёл мимо и был уже в ярдах тридцати, когда позади Армандо раздался тихий женской голос.

— Сэр, у вас всё в порядке?

Армандо обернулся. На него с тревогой в красивых фиалковых глазах смотрела крольчиха в розовой клетчатой блузке. Рядом с крольчихой стояла другая, судя по внешности, мать.

— У вас кровь на затылке, — сказала девушка. — Вам вызвать врача?

— Нет, всё в порядке, я как раз его и жду, — наобум ответил Армандо.

— Джуди, Бонни! — раздался от выхода голос — крольчих звал чуть полноватый кролик. — Поезд скоро уйдёт!

Крольчихи быстро побежали на зов. Реомифр снова шёл мимо, но в другую сторону. Армандо насторожило кое-что — он не мог понять, что Реомифр здесь делает, когда сновать с дубинками и рациями по перрону положено охранникам, а не полицейским. Дождавшись, когда лев будет на более значительном отдалении, медведь поспешно направился по перрону к его концу, где за залами ожидания стояли магазины, кафе и ресторан. События, стремительно разворачивающиеся с сегодняшней ночи, совсем перестали нравиться Армандо, и он, внимательно следя за Реомифром и моля небо, чтобы он не обернулся, отошёл за первый попавшийся магазинчик. Лев в это время достал из кармана телефон. Говоря с неизвестным, он осматривался по сторонам. Армандо не слышал, о чём говорит Реомифр, но выражение его морды медведю не нравилось. Заметив неподалёку от себя подземный переход, Армандо нырнул внутрь. Времени терять было нельзя. Медведь, чувствуя, что раны начинают вновь саднить, вышел наружу. Теперь Реомифр не мог увидеть его — зверей разделял груженный углём поезд, прибывший на станцию до прихода Армандо. Медведь пошёл по перрону к локомотиву, и через миг раздался из микрофонов голос:

— Состав номер четыре-семь-три, вторая платформа. Время отправления через сорок пять минут. Пункт назначения — Зверополис.

Все сорок пять минут Армандо шёл вдоль путей в сторону Зверополиса. Он понимал, что ему нужно попасть в город, к сыну, и знал, как туда прибыть. Недалеко от Нью-Фэнгз находилась небольшая станция, где многих водителей просили передать документы. Машинист мог там остановиться и забрать бумаги, но не факт. А Армандо тем временем собирался спрятаться в самом дальнем вагоне. Прямо на вокзале он не мог залезть — слишком много очевидцев. Просить машиниста провезти пассажира не совсем законно. Армандо мог купить билет, но не сомневался в том, что преследователи увяжутся следом, а в поезде убить проще некуда. В слежке он уже не сомневался, поэтому пошёл пешком.

Армандо был уже в двух милях от Нью-Фэнгз, шёл вдоль путей, по которым должен был идти поезд. Медведь не шёл рядом с железной дорогой, держался у кромки леса, и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Не раз он слышал шорох позади себя, но никого не заметил. Нужный поезд вскоре показался. Через несколько минут машинист подал предупредительный сигнал об остановке. Армандо улыбнулся про себя, когда увидел, что поезд начал сбавлять ход. Выждав для надёжности ещё минуту, пока состав остановится, медведь вышел из леса, когда позади раздался знакомый голос:

— Армандо, ты что здесь делаешь?

Медведь, на миг закрыв глаза, обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Реомифр. Бывший коллега смотрел на Армандо с удивлением и отчасти тревогой. Армандо шагнул к нему.

— Ты за мной от самого вокзала шёл, Реомифр? Ты сам что здесь делаешь?

— Я заметил тебя на вокзале, а потом мне позвонил Дарнелл, — невозмутимо пояснил лев. — Он велел вернуть тебя в больницу, а ты почему-то дёру дал! Я слышал о том, что с тобой произошло. Дарнелл твой друг, он переживает за тебя!

— Ты не ответил, — посуровел Армандо. — Что ты делал на вокзале? Если у вас там патруль, то почему ты один? И почему покинул пост?

Медведь шкурой чувствовал, что напряжение нарастает — он был уверен, что Реомифр врал ему. Врал прямо в глаза, сохраняя внешне полнейшее спокойствие. Но Армандо увидел, как дёрнулась лапа Реомифра — он явно хотел схватиться за оружие. Но льву помешал звонок.

— Я отвечу, Армандо? — Не дожидаясь ответа медведя, сурово сдвинувшего брови и шагнувшего к нему, лев достал телефон.

— Шаг назад, — приказал Армандо. — Дай телефон сюда!

— С какой стати? — возмутился Реомифр. — Мне Дарнелл звонит. У меня его приказ вернуть тебя в больницу!

— Я сказал — дай телефон, Реомифр! — рыкнул Армандо и, выхватив из-за пояса пистолет, направил льву в грудь. Он покорно поднял лапы. — Если это Дарнелл, я сам ему отвечу. И оружие брось мне.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — произнёс Реомифр, пытаясь сохранить видимость спокойствия, но чуткий бывший коллега ясно ощущал, что здесь что-то не так. — Ты только успокойся, Армандо.

— Медленно! — рычал медведь. Реомифр послушно вытащил свой пистолет и бросил его под лапы Армандо, тот тут же поднял его, не сводя взгляда со льва. — Теперь телефон.

— Бери, — чуть улыбнулся Реомифр. Армандо, не отводя пистолет от своей цели, медленно приблизился ко льву и протянул лапу за телефоном, который до сих пор заливался звонкой трелью. Звонящий неизвестный был назойлив, так как сигнал продолжался больше минуты. Звонок оборвался, и в этот момент Реомифр выхватил длинный нож и полоснул по протянутой лапе Армандо. Он вскрикнул от боли и выронил пистолет. Описав в воздухе дугу, оружие упало в глубокую мутную лужу. На песок брызнула кровь. Следом Армандо получил пинок в пах, от которого согнулся пополам. Очки упали с морды медведя и разбились. Реомифр был быстрым и опытным полицейским, он несколько лет занимался боксом — следующий ударом, уже по уху, он отправил Армандо на землю. Но медведь, падая, ухватил Реомифра за ремень и повалил на себя. Полицейский выронил нож, упал на Армандо, и через миг зарычал от боли — медведь с силой двинул льву в челюсть. Реомифр перекатился на бок, вскочил, вытаскивая пистолет, и тут Армандо мощным рывком взметнул песок и запорошил льву глаза. Реомифр зажмурился и сразу же выстрелил наугад. Медведь почувствовал сильный толчок в бок и резкое жжение, новая порция боли заставила его вскрикнуть и отшатнуться. Второй раз Армандо не дал Реомифру выстрелить, бросив в него подвернувшийся под лапу камень. Противник взвыл от боли, схватился за морду и выронил оружие. Чувствуя текущую по телу кровь, Армандо подобрал нож, пока Реомифр не видел. Он знал, что лев нагнётся за своей пушкой быстрее, потому и пустился на уловку. Когда враг, кое-как прочистив свободной лапой глаза, уже поднимал оружие вновь, Армандо перехватил его лапу и резко вздёрнул вверх. Лев рефлекторно выстрелил и вздрогнул — медведь вонзил нож ему глубоко в живот. Реомифр захрипел, выпучив глаза, и отступил на шаг назад. Окровавленный нож, с хлюпаньем выскользнув из плоти, остался в лапе остолбеневшего Армандо. Лев, зажимая лапами рану, со смесью удивления и мольбы посмотрел на Армандо, затем колени его подогнулись, и мощное тело завалилось на бок.

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Армандо подскочил к упавшему льву. Туловище обильно заливала кровь, но Реомифр был ещё жив. Схватив бывшего коллегу за воротник форменной рубашки, Армандо нагнулся к его морде.

— Кто тебя послал, Реомифр? Только не ври!

Смертельно раненный лев продолжал хрипеть, глаза его закрывались.

— Это важно! — в отчаянии почти закричал Армандо. — Тебе звонил не Дарнелл. Кто?!

Реомифр с трудом сделал вдох и прошептал:

— Мне… велели… тебя… уб… убить…

— Кто велел, Реомифр? — Армандо схватил льва за гриву и приподнял его голову. — Соберись и скажи, прошу!

— Его зовут… Ро… Роговски, — простонал умирающий. — М… ма… Майкель…

С великим трудом произносимые слова перешли в жуткий хрип. Реомифр слабо дёрнулся и затих. Армандо, чувствуя в горле ком, сел на песок, в шоке от случившегося. Всё происходило слишком быстро, медведь действовал рефлекторно, защищаясь от смерти. И сам принёс смерть. Полицейскому, своему коллеге. В любом случае теперь у Армандо были серьёзные неприятности.

Тяжело дыша, Армандо осмотрел нанесённые Реомифром раны. Пуля скользнула по животу, ободрав шкуру на боку, острый нож рассёк ему предплечье почти до локтя, но всё могло быть хуже. Он с горечью заглянул в морду Реомифра. Широко раскрытые глаза льва неподвижно смотрели в голубое небо. Полицейская форма на офицере была насквозь пропитана кровью. Позади раздалась знакомая трель. Армандо поднял телефон Реомифра. Номер звонящего был засекречен. У медведя был только один способ убедиться в подозрениях и лжи Реомифра. Он не стал отвечать на вызов, дождался, пока телефон замолчит, поставил телефон на режим полёта и сунул к себе в карман, затем оттащил тело убитого в лес. Пистолет Реомифра он бросил рядом с ним и вспомнил о своём оружии. Но искать его уже было некогда — поезд после подачи предупредительного сигнала тронулся, и Армандо погнался за ним. Грузный медведь не без труда догнал постепенно разгоняющийся состав. Уцепившись за край вагона, Армандо с трудом вскарабкался на него, затем перебрался через высокий борт и упал мордой в уголь. Раненый медведь отдышался и, морщась от боли, перевернулся на спину. Мерный стук колёс доносился до Армандо, бешеный перестук собственного сердца мешал ему дышать, боль от полученных ран пересилила, и мало-помалу зверь расстался с сознанием.

***

 

— Если бы я ответил на звонок, то сразу бы поняли, что дело нечисто, — закончил рассказ Армандо. — Мой голос грубее. Номер я запомнил, пробьёте по базам. Теперь ты знаешь, что Реомифр был связан с бандитами. Он сам назвал имя Майкеля.

Гризелли сокрушённо покачал головой.

— Они непременно узнают, что ты здесь, папа, — пробормотал он. — Нутром чую.

— Без вариантов, Эрл, — подтвердил отец. — У Роговски везде есть шпионы, братья всё знают. Но я не мог остаться в городе, меня бы уже нашли и убили.

— Если две попытки были неудачными, то бандиты не остановятся, — буркнул Эрланд. Как бы ему ни хотелось это отрицать, вывод напрашивался сам собой. — А у тебя теперь проблемы с полицией, ты убил коллегу, хотя и защищался от него. Кстати, тётушка волнуется за тебя, я ей позвоню и скажу, что ты у меня.

Армандо кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Не ожидал от Реомифра предательства, — тихо сказал он. — И мне всё равно больно от того, что я убил его.

— Ты не слышал о Рори, брате Дарнелла? — вспомнил Гризелли.

— С момента его исчезновения нет, — удивился отец. — А что?

— Знаешь, похоже, не так уж он и пропал, — задумчиво сообщил Гризелли. — У нас есть свидетельница, которая видела убийство Мартина с Соломоном. По её словам, когда их убили, Роговски позвонил некоему Рори и сказал, что дело сделано. Хотя… Почему за этим именем может скрываться именно брат Дарнелла? Сколько зверей в Зверополисе и в Нью-Фэнгз, да и вообще во всей Анималии носят это имя?

Вопрос поставил обоих медведей в тупик. Помолчав немного, Эрланд добавил:

— Теперь я вообще не понимаю, что происходит.

— Я тоже, сынок, — вздохнул Армандо. — Я тоже…

Внезапно он ударил себя по лбу.

— Что? — удивился Гризелли.

— Совсем забыл, чёрт! — с раздражением произнёс отец, затем достал из кармана телефон. — Эрл, как можно скорее передай Эддрику вот это. Этот телефон был у Реомифра, когда ему позвонили. Он на режиме полёта, ни в коем случае не отключай!

***

 

— Когда эта полоса неудач закончится? — рычал Рори, нагнувшись над столом. Майкель Роговски методично набил трубку табаком и протянул носорогу стакан с виски.

— Успокойся, Рори, и выпей, — коротко улыбнулся буйвол. — Будешь лучше соображать!

Рори схватил стакан и шваркнул его о стену. Дорогой напиток выплеснулся на деревянный пол.

— Засунь свою выпивку себе в задницу! — проорал он. — Фурадо сбежала, Армандо — тоже! Реомифр убит! А всё из-за твоих недотёп, Конрад! — носорог повернулся к вставшему младшему Роговски. — Они упустили девку. Твой полосатый недоумок убил сына Козлова вместо его самого.

— Давай-ка не гони на нас! — прохрипел Роговски. — Гривастый шпион тоже облажался со взрывом машины Армандо, а это не ко мне.

При этих словах Конрад покосился на брата. Носорог выпучил глаза и набрал полную грудь воздуха для новой обличительной тирады, но тут Майкель повернулся к нему.

— А теперь оба замолчите, — велел он. Брат и Рори повернулись к нему.

— Если тебя, Рори, послушать, так у нас у обоих с Конрадом уже карма коптится, — заговорил буйвол, обращаясь к носорогу. На этот раз в его голосе не было улыбки, он звучал холодно. — Я не видел действий с твоей стороны. А всей операцией не ты командуешь!

— Я многими командую, Майк, — огрызнулся Рори. — И всеми силами стараюсь быть осторожным, поскольку к полиции Нью-Фэнгз может присоединиться Буйволсон со своим братом. Реомифра, чтобы убить Армандо, послал ты. Этот толстяк оказался живучим, он сам вспорол брюхо Реомифру, украл телефон и сумел смыться в Зверополис. Знаешь, у кого сын Армандо работает? Когда они обо всём расскажут Буйволсону, нам всем несдобровать.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — в один голос спросили братья.

— Я не предлагаю, я действую, — рыкнул носорог. — И начинаю сейчас. Вы двое больше не командуете всем. Главный теперь я.

— Ты охренел? — вскочил Конрад и шагнул к Рори. Майкель чуть не выронил трубку.

— На место сел, однорогий! — рявкнул Рори и толкнул Конрада обратно на стул.

— Заткни пасть! — обозлился Роговски, вновь встав. — Ты у моего брата дома находишься, не командуй.

— Постой, Конрад, не горячись, — поднял копыто Майкель. — Командовать, Рори, ты не будешь. Это не с твоей головой, с учётом твоей биографии. Об ошибках с Фурадо, Лонгтэйлом и Гризелли мы уже знаем и признаём их. Я быстро исправляю ошибки, ты знаешь. Не подведу и в этот раз.

Разозлённому Рори эти слова явно пришлись по душе.

— Хорошо, — с неохотой сказал он. — Но помните, что у меня везде есть связи. Если ещё одна ошибка…

Носорог поднял кулак, грозя им, но не договорил, развернулся и вышел из гостиной, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.

— Горячий парень! — хохотнул Майкель и налил себе ещё виски.

— Он меня бесит, — пробурчал Конрад и, выхватив у брата трубку, затянулся.

— Скоро перестанет, Конрад, — пообещал буйвол. — Но Рори в чём-то прав — мы слишком часто стали допускать ошибки.

— Этот громила сам ошибка, — рыкнул Конрад. — Помнишь наш разговор в Вудланде?

— Мы всё решили, Конрад, — кивнул Майкель и выпил виски. — Но сначала надо разобраться с Армандо. Это самая огромная опасность для нас, он слишком много знает. Но про ошибки нам, — буйвол махнул в сторону двери, за которой исчез Рори, — уже сказали, и я их исправляю.

Через час Роговски ехал по пустынному шоссе из Нью-Фэнгз в сторону Зверополиса. По пути он набрал нужный номер.

— Ты на часы смотришь, идиот? — раздался раздражённый голос. В трубке кто-то хихикнул.

— Сириус, ты мне нужен, — сказал Роговски. — Это не телефонный разговор. Завтра утром на нашем месте, понял?

***

 

— Он больше не трогал тебя? — с заботой поинтересовался Рикард у Миранды, поглаживая её по плечу.

— Нет, — покачала головой буйволица и улыбнулась. — Джойн отоспался после того дня, утром уехал на работу, не сказав ни слова. Там, похоже, и ночует. Моя соседка у него в офисе работает, она его видела там.

— Ну и хорошо, — буйвол наклонился к Миранде и поцеловал её. Хирон тем временем издавал радостные восклицания:

— Вау-вау! Ну, давай! Ой, блин, опять! Да что такое?

— Гонку выиграть не получается или полицейские догнали? — весело спросил Рикард и сел рядом с сыном. — Как тебе игрушка?

— Классная! — воскликнул маленький буйвол, сжимая в копытах портативную игровую консоль, подаренную отцом. — Спасибо, папа!

— Уже наигрался, а папу только поблагодарил? — с шутливым укором спросила мама.

— Играй на здоровье, — рассмеялся Рикард и потрепал сына по голове. Затем взгляд буйвола упал на часы, и морда его стала серьёзной. — Так, Хирон, времени уже много, давай-ка спать. Завтра доиграешь!

— Ну па-ап! — умоляюще посмотрел на отца мальчик.

— Завтра! — категоричным тоном отрезал Рикард. Тяжело вздохнув, Хирон выключил игру, пожелал родителям спокойной ночи и понуро пошёл в детскую. Рикард повернулся к Миранде с улыбкой:

— Ты не сделаешь мне чай?

Пока буйволица заваривала чай, Рикард подошёл к ней и нежно обнял за плечи.

— Ты подумала над моими словами? — тихо спросил он, положив массивный подбородок на её плечо.

— Рик, я не знаю, о чём думать, — вздохнула Миранда, разливая по кружкам кипяток. — Здесь разговором только с тобой не обойтись.

— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с Джойном о нас с тобой, — отрезал Рикард. — Какое он имеет право удерживать тебя и Хирона, особенно после недавней сцены? Я не хочу, чтобы наш сын находился рядом с ним!

— Я тоже, Рик! — Миранда стремительно обернулась к бывшему мужу, чуть не уронив кружку с горячим чаем. — Но ты сам его не знаешь! Когда он входит в раж, с ним лучше не спорить, я тебе уже рассказывала.

Рикард молча отошёл от любимой буйволицы к столу.

— Мири, я не узнаю тебя, — тихо сказал он. — Ты всегда была сильной и уверенной женщиной, правда, в случае со мной это сработало в минус. Когда ты уходила от меня с Хироном, мои слова и мольбы тебя не остановили. Но сейчас и здесь, когда мы с тобой вдвоём и нас никто не слышит, скажи честно — кто лучше, я или этот Джойн? Я по твоим глазам вижу, что ты пытаешься найти слова для возражения, но они окажутся пустыми. Я не верю, что Джойн любит тебя. Он не для тебя!

«А ты, значит, для меня?» Именно так ответила Миранда, уходя от Рикарда. Тогда в её голосе звучали тоска и безысходность от надоевшей ей семейной жизни, в которой она видела дома мужа крайне редко. Работа в бешеном темпе отнимала у него всё время на семью, а когда Рикард забыл о дне рождения Миранды и последовавшем через два дня юбилее матери, её терпение лопнуло, словно мыльный пузырь. Всё закончилось плохо для Рикарда, но кто мог предположить, что у Миранды волею судьбы выйдет войти дважды в одну реку? Думала ли она, что судьба в очередной раз подбрасывает ей ту же карту? Джойн вначале показался буйволице добропорядочным, в первое время любил Миранду и баловал Хирона до тех пор, пока спустя восемь месяцев после разрыва Рикард не позвонил ей. Обычный звонок пробудил в буйволе ревность, Джойн даже следил за Мирандой. И случилось так, что Рикард прибыл в Зверополис в самый момент обострения семейной драмы. После того как брат вытащил его из длительного запоя, Рикард долго раскаивался и жалел о своей невнимательности к супруге, теперь уже бывшей. Он до сих пор любил свою Миранду, а она отпускала Хирона к отцу, ведь мальчик был очень привязан к нему. И, увидев так называемую «новую семейную жизнь», Рикард твёрдо вознамерился вернуть Миранду с сыном.

Сейчас все эти мысли Рикард прочёл в глазах бывшей супруги.

— Я хочу, чтобы у Хирона был настоящий отец. Тот, кто любит его, а не издевается над его матерью и тешит себя зряшными надеждами, — закончил он.

— Я знаю, Рик, — чуть слышно произнесла Миранда. — Тебя я тоже знаю, ты как был таким же упрямым, таким и остался!

На этих словах буйволица чуть приметно улыбнулась. Рикард подошёл к ней и, обняв, поцеловал в лоб.

— У меня нет никого любимее вас, — прошептал он, прижимая единственную любимую женщину к себе. — Я хочу, чтобы мы снова жили вместе.

Так они стояли вместе, обнявшись, пока через полминуты у Рикарда не раздалась знакомая трель в кармане. Буйвол достал телефон.

— Эд тебя уже хватился? — поинтересовалась Миранда.

— Да, пора домой, — соврал Рикард, ощутив внутреннее беспокойство, когда прочитал сообщение от Козлова.

«Есть разговор».

Рикард убрал смартфон в карман и снова обнял Миранду.

— Я завтра приеду за окончательным ответом. Пожалуйста, реши уже всё.

Поцеловав спящего сына, Рикард спустился вниз, где его ждало такси. Уже сидя в машине, буйвол принял твёрдое решение забрать Миранду и Хирона от Джойна. Он снимет на время своей работы в Зверополисе квартиру, куда и перевезёт их, а потом с ними уедет домой. Теперь он каждый день думал о самых любимых, хотел знать, что у обоих всё хорошо.

— Митч, сейчас приедет Рикард, впусти его, — коротко велел Козлов, набрав номер телефона в охранной будке.

— Есть, — последовал ответ.

— Борис, уже поздно, — тихо сказала Мирель, сидящая на кровати. После смерти любимого сына медведица, уже немолодая, выглядела ещё старше. Час за часом, день за днём она не выплывала из пучины горя. Бывший муж, его братья и сестра как могли поддерживали Мирель, но она предпочитала не выходить из супружеской спальни. После похорон Морриса ей кусок в горло не лез.

— Извини, — вздохнул Козлов и, сев рядом с Мирель, взял её лапу в свои. — Дело есть дело, милая.

— Неужели нельзя решить его днём? — с лёгким укором спросила Мирель.

— Я не буду откладывать поиски убийц нашего Морриса, — голос Козлова был непреклонен. — Пожалуйста, не говори мне об осторожности.

Медведица отвернулась.

— После всех лет, проведённых с тобой, я просто делаю так, как скажешь, — бесцветным голосом произнесла она.

Не зная, как воспринимать эти слова, Козлов с максимальной теплотой и нежностью обнял Мирель и поцеловал в лоб.

— Спи, родная.

Мирель покорно легла на кровать и закрыла глаза. Никаких мыслей не было в её голове, уже не первый день она находилась в таком состоянии, когда надо над чем-то задуматься — и не получается. Казалось, что медведица не живёт, а существует. Козлов вышел из спальни и погасил свет.

— Я тебе кофе принесла из столовой, — Мартина протянула Митчу большую белую кружку, от которой шёл пар. С благодарностью посмотрев на возлюбленную, медведь ласково провёл лапой по её щеке.

— Спасибо, милая, — улыбнулся Митч и взял кружку. В это время будку охранника озарил свет фар, проникнув внутрь — к воротам подъехало такси. Оттуда вышел знакомый зверь и пошёл прямиком к железной калитке. Митч встал и взял металлодетектор.

— Козлов прислал сообщение, он ждёт меня, — сказал Рикард в открытое оконце. — Открывай калитку.

Митч повиновался, и Рикард прошёл внутрь. Медведь привычно обыскал буйвола, выполняя приказания своего босса, потом вернулся на своё рабочее место и к возлюбленной.

— Почему опять в такое время, Борис? — недовольно спросил Рикард, поднимаясь в кабинет к Козлову. Мафиози не ответил, лишь приглашая жестом дальше следовать. Нарушил молчание он лишь у себя в кабинете.

— Как работа? — задал Козлов свой вопрос. Рикард рассказал в подробностях обо всём, что ему поведал брат — о допросе Луциллы и о рассказе Эрланда Гризелли.

— Что ж, Луцилла сделала всё правильно, — довольно констатировал медведь, когда буйвол закончил рассказывать. — Она сообразительная девочка.

— Она хоть не говорила Эду обо мне? — напрягся Рикард.

— Я же говорю — она сообразительная, — кивнул Козлов. — Но мне её жаль, столько в один день на неё рухнуло. Хоть она сейчас и у полицейских, она не в безопасности.

— Думаю, Роговски и его шайка так просто не сдадутся, — нахмурился Рикард. — Ты слышал об Армандо Гризелли? Хотя ты наверняка знаешь каждого полицейского и здесь, и в Нью-Фэнгз.

— Слышал, Рик, — снова кивнул Борис. — Он был очень дружен с Джоэлом. А ты это к чему?

Рикард кашлянул и придвинулся на стуле ближе к Козлову.

— К тому, — тихо начал буйвол, — что история, в которую вы меня втянули, уходит своими корнями в далёкое прошлое. Сейчас старик Гризелли на пенсии, но спокойно ему явно не сидится. Двадцать восемь лет назад у Армандо трагически погибла жена, её убили. Эрланд, его сын, рассказал очень много интересного. Сам он всё узнал от нынешнего капитана в Нью-Фэнгз. Сейчас Департаментом руководит Дарнелл Бигхорн, старый друг Армандо, он всё и выложил Эрлу. Дарнелл видел нападение на Гризелли, киллер сначала пытался убить его, но тот выжил. Они оба считают Армандо слегка ненормальным, он говорит о буйволе, который мёртв уже около двух лет. Этот самый буйвол и убил мать Эрланда. Тебе знакомо имя Майкель Роговски?

На этих словах Козлов поперхнулся воздухом.

— Похоже, говорит, — резюмировал Рикард без улыбки.

Помолчав минуту, Козлов достал из бара коньяк, налил половину бокала и выпил залпом.

— Никогда не думал, что придётся тебе рассказать, — пробормотал Борис. — В общем, слушай…

— Так вот чем вы занимаетесь, — протянул Рикард, когда Козлов замолчал. — Из Мериаделии* качаете алмазы и в баночках с супом распространяете по Анималии и Орестии?

— Сначала делим всю партию поровну. Распространение через Зверополис на мне, Рэймонде и Кевине, — сказал Козлов. — Братья Роговски держат на контроле Нью-Фэнгз, оттуда отправляют в Порт-Силэнд, а далее — в порт Орестии. И поставщики, и принимающие товар, и распространители — все они прикормлены. Все они — звенья одной огромной цепи. Этот канал открыл ещё мой отец до того, как его убили. Тогда деньги текли миллионами. Миллионами, Рик! А миллион долларов тридцать пять лет назад и миллион долларов сейчас — совершенно разные деньги. Майкель и Конрад — мои компаньоны. Я знаю, что Майк сел за убийство жены Армандо, но у него копыта не только в её крови, я уверен. Мне непонятно, за что он убил молодую медведицу, никому не мешавшую? Ладно, — отмахнулся Козлов. — Речь сейчас не об этом. После «гибели» Майкеля у руля встал Конрад, он сдал фишки и начал вести свою игру. Если верить словам Армандо, Майкель действительно жив, не утонул со своей яхтой. Но нужны доказательства. Мне они нужны, Рик! Из-за этих рогатых тварей погиб мой сын, из-за них убивают полицейских одного за другим. Роговски замыслили очень большую аферу.

— С чего ты решил? — спросил Рикард, отчаянно пытаясь не упустить нить разговора.

— Интуиция, — серьёзным тоном и без скромности сказал Козлов. — Она меня никогда не подводила. Теперь у меня в лапах тонкая ниточка, главное — аккуратно потянуть за неё. Кстати, этот Дарнелл — что ты о нём можешь сказать?

— Сильный и опытный коп, — серьёзно сказал Рикард. — Личность не менее сильная, чем был Страйпс, с обязанностями капитана он умело справляется. А что, ты и его подозреваешь?

— Я уверен, что Майкель затаился в Нью-Фэнгз, — пробасил Козлов и сложил лапы на груди. — Для этого ему нужна хорошая «крыша». У меня есть знакомые в Нью-Фэнгз, которые могут в два счёта узнать всё о Дарнелле.

— Да брось, Борис! — отмахнулся Рикард. — Я уверен в Бигхорне.

— Чтобы доверять другу, надо хорошо его знать, Рик! — выпрямился в кресле медведь. — Старая истина.

— Ты никому не веришь, — покачал головой Рикард. — Возможно, поэтому у тебя с друзьями могут быть проблемы.

— Поэтому я жив, Рик, — отчеканил Козлов. — Но я сделал самую главную ошибку в своей жизни ещё в молодости. Когда доверился этой сволочи Майкелю! — Последние слова медведь прорычал, его могучие лапы сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Ты хороший отец, Борис, — сочувственно вздохнул Рикард. — Будь я — не дай небо — на твоём месте, я бы тоже не знал покоя без мести. Единственный сын… какая потеря может быть тяжелее? А с невестой даже вдвойне.

— Втройне, — чуть слышно поправил Козлов. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Рикарда медведь пояснил: — Я получил отчёт патологоанатома об осмотре тела Сесилии. Бедная девочка… Она была беременна, на третьей неделе. Я не решился говорить об этом Мирель, ей сейчас и так тяжело.

Рикард, поражённый этими словами, застыл. Козлов посмотрел на него, и на какой-то миг буйвол увидел перед собой не уверенного в себе и сурового мафиози, а быстро состарившегося зверя, побитого жизнью. Рикарду даже стало жаль Козлова, отчасти у них судьбы схожие. Оба в разводе, но оба любят своих жён и сыновей, но с Борисом жизнь обошлась гораздо более жестоко. Он до сих пор с трудом переживал гибель Морриса. Впрочем, голубые глаза Бориса блеснули прежней яркостью.

— Теперь не обстоятельства властны надо мной, а наоборот, — сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, отчего слова звучали слегка невнятно, проговорил медведь. — Это будут последние слова, что услышит Роговски!

Рикард только кивнул. Теперь он с ещё большей ясностью убедился в серьёзности намерений Козлова покарать убийц любимого сына — фактически целой его семьи. А семья для Козлова всегда была на первом месте.

***

 

На следующий день Рикард вошёл к брату, когда тот на повышенных тонах общался по телефону. Рядом со столом сидел на стуле мрачный Гризелли и исподлобья смотрел на беснующегося Буйволсона.

— Эрл, у тебя же отгулы вроде, — удивился буйвол, увидев медведя.

Эрланд покачал головой, указав на Буйволсона.

— Ты понимаешь, что его хотели убить дважды? — гремел капитан в трубку. — Твоего друга, Дарнелл! А ты хочешь забрать Армандо обратно в город и начать против израненного старика служебное расследование? Если вернёшь Армандо в Нью-Фэнгз, бандиты до него доберутся!

Повисла пауза, во время которой медведь и буйвол обменялись взглядами.

— Слушай, мы сами этим заниматься не будем. Эта деревушка в твоём районе, ты и бери на себя ответственность.

Трубка продолжала пищать. Очевидно, Дарнелл выражал недовольство.

— Идиот! — рыкнул Буйволсон и шмякнул трубку на место. — Начал бюрократию разводить вместо того, чтобы искать киллера!

— Треснуть бы его по голове, — буркнул Гризелли, с трудом переваривая происходящее. Такого от Дарнелла, которого знал с малолетства, он не ожидал. Рикард с лёгким изумлением глянул на Эрланда, потом на принесённый им телефон. Рядом лежал обрывок бумаги с нацарапанным на ней номером телефона.

— Когда отцу станет лучше, я подключусь к расследованию, — заявил Гризелли. — Номер был скрыт, но вот сам аппарат. Попробуем узнать настоящий номер.

— Понял, иди, — кивнул Буйволсон.

— О каком номере говорил Эрл? — спросил Рикард, когда за медведем закрылась дверь.

— Гризелли рассказал мне о том, что случилось с его отцом, — ответил брат. — Его пытался убить его же коллега. Напал на Армандо после того, как ему позвонил неизвестный. Защищаясь, он убил Реомифра, а Дарнелл хочет начать против Армандо расследование.

— Кого убил? — оторопел Рикард, думая, что ослышался.

— Ты не слушаешь меня? — Буйволсон пнул стол. — Убил своего же приятеля!

— Реомифр… — сокрушённо покачал головой Рикард. — Прямо рок какой-то преследует бывших одноклассников. Сначала Соломон, но его убили враги, теперь Реомифр погиб от лап своих.

— Нечист твой друг был на лапу, судя по словам Армандо, — задумчиво пробормотал Буйволсон, глядя на брата.

— А ты кому больше веришь? — в упор спросил Рикард. — Дарнеллу или Армандо?

Задавая этот вопрос, Рикард сам сомневался в выборе ответа. Он слышал о странном поведении Армандо, даже видел до отъезда в Зверополис, как они о чём-то на повышенных тонах спорили с Дарнеллом, но в то, что один коллега мог поднять лапу на другого, было поверить сложно. И по тому, что Буйволсон отвёл взгляд в сторону, Рикард понял, что брат тоже сомневается. Но колебался он гораздо меньше.

— Вряд ли Армандо сам всё придумал. Слишком подробно, чтобы быть ложью, — изрёк Буйволсон.

— А это… — Рикард указал копытом на телефон, собираясь спросить о нём, но Буйволсон опередил брата:

— А это телефон самого Реомифра! Армандо молодец, не растерял с возрастом разума. — В голосе буйвола звучало уважение.

— Он поставил телефон на режим полёта. Ещё правильно сделал, что не ответил, — сказал Рикард. — Теперь дело за малым — узнать, кому он принадлежит.

Рикард произнёс эти слова, словно считал действие само собой разумеющимся, но в глубине души не придерживался радужного развития событий. Бандиты, кем бы они ни были, лишились одного из подельников и наверняка знают об украденном у Реомифра телефоне. Но тут раздался характерный сигнал, дисплей смартфона загорелся на несколько секунд и погас.

— Сел, — с горечью констатировал Буйволсон.

— Надо было исходящие вызовы посмотреть, — сказал Рикард запоздало.

— Эрл смотрел. Вот номер, на который звонил Реомифр, — Буйволсон пододвинул к Рикарду клочок бумаги. — Уверен, что этот абонент не раз набирал Реомифра, и я рога себе в зад засуну, если окажусь не прав. Твоё задание на сегодня — узнать номер.

Буйвол кивнул и спросил:

— О чём говорили вчера с МакРогом?

— Да ни о чём особо, — сначала уклончиво ответил брат, потом пояснил: — Знаешь, мы оба повели себя не очень по отношению друг к другу, но понять смогли. Как у тебя с Мирандой? Больше этот кретин Джойн не трогал её?

— Он и дома не ночует, — отмахнулся Рикард. — Я хочу снять нам квартиру где-нибудь недалеко. Знаю, места у тебя много, но не хочу тебя стеснять.

— Пока ищете — ты будешь жить у меня. Можете вместе приехать, вас я всегда рад видеть.

Дверь вновь отворилась, и в кабинет вошёл немолодой уже лев мощного сложения. Крупную голову венчала буйная тёмная грива, широкие плечи и могучую грудь облегала полицейская форма с начищенными до блеска значком полиции и золотым бейджем с фамилией. Тёмно-карие глаза сурово смотрели из-под густых бровей, когда лев приветствовал Буйволсона.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Альвисс, — без улыбки произнёс буйвол. — Какими судьбами? Ты же вроде ещё на больничном.

— Плевать мне на больничный, — пробасил Альвисс Дэнсмэйн, капитан Второго отдела полиции. — Здравствуй, Рик.

— Рик, вы с МакРогом ждите меня внизу, — распорядился Буйволсон. Потом встал и протянул брату листок с номером телефона. — Узнайте, кому принадлежит.

— Есть у меня здесь знакомый, он всё сделает, — сказал Рикард и вышел в коридор. Дэнсмэйн сел напротив Буйволсона.

— Эддрик, я немного в шоке от количества жертв за эту неделю, — без обиняков сообщил лев. — Среди полицейских и мирных жителей.

— Если ты пришёл упрекать меня в недостатке рвения, Ал, то ты выбрал неподходящее время, — буркнул Буйволсон. — У меня и без тебя забот невпроворот.

— Ну-ка рассказывай, — велел лев.

— То есть за всеми проблемами ты забыл о моей просьбе! — воскликнул в негодовании Дэнсмэйн. — Вылетело из головы?

— Сбавь-ка тон, приятель! — возмутился Буйволсон, поднявшись из кресла. — Я не твой сотрудник, чтобы ты на меня голос повышал.

— А я не вижу причины хвалить тебя и одобрять твои действия, — не колеблясь заявил коллега. — Мне жаль твоих сотрудников, но я не могу выкинуть из памяти тот взрыв.

— Взрыв твоей машины — часть одного большого дела, которым мы занимаемся всем отделом. Но у тебя есть свой штат сотрудников.

— Ни ты, ни они не приблизились к ответу на вопрос даже на шаг, — мрачно процедил Дэнсмэйн. — Интересно, чем вы занимаетесь?

Буйволсон, которого всегда раздражали манеры Дэнсмэйна внаглую указывать на его недостатки, с трудом удержался от резкости.

— Да, ты прав, — после некоторых колебаний произнёс он. — Я дал тогда тебе слово, я его сдержу. Но не надо мной помыкать, ясно?

Но даже заверение в помощи не прибавило Альвиссу довольства. Хмурый лев резко встал со стула и пошёл к двери, но на полпути обернулся и, глядя куда-то в точку над головой Буйволсона, надменно процедил:

— Ты слишком медленно держишь слово, Эддрик, пока работают, — с нажимом на это слово, — остальные полицейские. Не из твоего отдела.

Стремительные шаги. Громкий стук резко закрывшейся двери. Взбешенный Буйволсон сломал лежащую рядом ручку и выкинул бесполезные обломки в мусорницу. «Что он имел в виду?» — задумался буйвол над словами Дэнсмэйна.

— Кстати, — просунулась в кабинет гривастая голова Дэнсмэйна, — я мог к тебе и не приходить. Мы всё равно с тобой увиделись бы уже через час. Прочисти свою память, ещё один мой тебе совет.

— О чём ты? — рявкнул Буйволсон.

— Скоро узнаешь, — пообещал Дэнсмэйн и исчез.

С трудом поборов порыв запустить вслед Дэнсмэйну настольный органайзер, Буйволсон ударил кулаком по столу и услышал телефонный звонок.

— Что надо? — грубо гаркнул он в трубку.

— Буйволсон, вы не забыли о сборе капитанской коллегии? — раздался возмущённый голос мэра Златогрива.

— Твою… — выругался буйвол, сжав трубку в кулаке так, что она чуть не треснула. Сегодня был последний день месяца, каждый этот день в кабинете мэра Зверополиса собирались капитаны главных полицейских отделов города. Буйволсон стоял во главе этой коллегии из двенадцати членов. Очередной её съезд был назначен позавчера, но за случившимся с Гилбертом капитан успел позабыть о важном мероприятии.

— Я скоро буду, ясно? — выпалил Буйволсон, всё ещё злясь после встречи с Дэнсмэйном, отчего его голос звучал соответственно. Однако Златогрив понял его по-своему.

— Я понимаю, что вы заняты, капитан, но заседание назначили вы сами. А в положении указано…

— Не говорите мне о положении! — жёстко оборвал мэра Буйволсон, доставая из задвижки табличку с надписью «Уехал, по пустякам не беспокоить!» — Сказал уже — еду.

— Шеймас, — вещал в трубку капитан, уже запирая кабинет и вешая на ручку двери табличку. — Поездка в Вудланд сегодня отменяется. Да не перебивай! — гаркнул Буйволсон, слыша, что МакРог пытается возразить. — Езжайте на патруль в Даун-таун, к Хоботовски и Носорожицу. Смотрите внимательно по ориентировкам, присматривайтесь к каждому зверю. Опознаете Лонгтэйла или ещё кого-то из «Черепа» — не предпринимайте никаких поспешных действий. Осторожно созывайте всех полицейских, кто ближе к вам, уверен, Лонгтэйл так просто не сдастся. Он нужен мне живым!

— Понял, — буркнул МакРог. — Ты куда?

— Меня часа два не будет. Чтобы всё докладывали тебе, абсолютно всё, понял? И за Риком смотри, — отдал последнее распоряжение Буйволсон и отключился. В повторном «понял!» от МакРога нужды не было.

Заседание коллегии затянулось не на два часа, как предполагал Буйволсон. Больше трёх часов все главы полицейских отделов отчитывались перед Буйволсоном, он же в свою очередь держал ответ перед самим мэром. Леодор сосредоточенно слушал каждое слово каждого капитана. В огромном кабинете мэра голос самого маленького из собравшихся — капитана полицейского отдела Нижних Грызунок — терялся, не долетая даже до ушей Буйволсона, поэтому пришлось поставить рядом с крохой-мышью микрофон. Слушая отчёты коллег, Буйволсон вспомнил и о других делах, которые находились не в его ведомстве и у которых проценты раскрытия были разными. Златогрив не сводил внимательного взгляда с каждого отчитывающегося, попеременно то облокачиваясь о стол, то складывая на массивной груди лапы. Сидящая за другим столом мисс Барашкис стремительно стучала маленькими копытами по клавиатуре ноутбука, ведя протокол заседания.

— Что ж, на острове Аутбэк всё более-менее, — сообщил буйвол, закончив записывать в тетради ход собрания. — Северный Тундра-таун — поздравляю, вы смогли найти грабителя продуктовых ларьков спустя четыре месяца, несмотря на показания четырёх или пяти свидетелей, твердящих в один голос, что они видели плохо одетого медведя. — В этих словах прозвучал едкий сарказм, но дальше Буйволсон говорил довольным тоном: — Горбовски, ты как всегда оперативен, ты со своими ребятами раньше сроков смог вычислить поджигателя!

Верблюд Роббен Горбовски, глава Полицейского департамента района Жарких песков, сдержанно кивнул.

— А как с оперативностью обстоит у тебя, Эддрик? — поднялся со своего места Альвисс Дэнсмэйн.

— Сядь! — рявкнул Буйволсон. — Я сейчас говорю!

— Разве Асмунд Монтгомери не передавал тебе материалы за месяц? — не пожелал замолчать Дэнсмэйн, однако на место сел.

— Дэнсмэйн, замолчите! — подал голос Златогрив. Но натура не позволяла упрямому Альвиссу спокойно держать язык за зубами, он обратился на сей раз к самому вышестоящему руководству.

— Господин мэр, а в чём неправильность моего вопроса? — спросил лев, сверкая глазами. — Нам всем интересно узнать, что происходит в Департаменте Даунтауна, где до сих пор не могут найти убийц Мартина Черногрива и Соломона Рыкингтона! Имена преступников уже известны всему городу, а кто-то в отделе Эддрика шевелит задницами?

— Выбирай выражения, Альвисс, — пробасил Горбовски.

— Хорошо, — надменно кивнул лев. — Буду говорить проще — кто-то из отдела Буйволсона работает по этому делу? Возможно, пока мы здесь сидим, кто-то из «Чёрного черепа», будь то Роговски или Лонгтэйл, сейчас преспокойно ходит по улицам Зверополиса!

— Ты не забыл, — Буйволсон в гневе поднялся, пока мэр Златогрив раздражённо постукивал когтем по полированной поверхности стола, — что из-за этой банды мой отдел пострадал больше всех? Не забыл, что я отдал приказ разослать ориентировки и фотороботы во все полицейские департаменты города? Вы все в курсе убийства моих ребят, но ещё вы слышали о двух двойных убийствах мирных жителей. Никто из вас не высказывал предположений по поводу расстрела капитана Страйпса в подъезде собственного дома, убийства молодого сына мафиози с его девушкой и бойни в автосалоне! Несколько преступлений в разных районах Зверополиса мне пришлось объединить в одно большое дело. И слабый луч света забрезжил, когда мы нашли свидетельницу, которую бандиты похитили после кровавого налёта на банк. Всё это время она, запуганная до предела, была с ними. Сейчас она у нас, и благодаря ей мы знаем, как выглядят самые известные члены банды и как зовут остальных. А теперь ответь на свой же вопрос, Ал — я работаю?

Буйволсон обвёл всех собравшихся свирепым взглядом и закончил гневную тираду очередным вопросом:

— Есть у кого-то возражения?

— Знаешь, Альвисс, — произнёс Горбовски, нахмурившись, — я знаю твою склонность заниматься расследованием, руководя своими сотрудниками из своего мягкого кресла, поэтому посоветую — подключайся к делам сам. Я лично не помню случая, когда Эддрик отсиживался в стороне, потому что он думает о своих ребятах и несёт ответственность за каждого!

— А я, по-твоему, бездушный капитан? — громоподобно осведомился Дэнсмэйн.

— Замолчите все! — рявкнул Златогрив и ударил кулаками по столу. — Вы забыли, что находитесь не на рынке, а в моём кабинете? Дэнсмэйн, вы в шаге от удаления отсюда, так что следите за языком. Лично к вам у меня тоже немало претензий накопилось!

Несколько мгновений Дэнсмэйн переводил злой взгляд с мэра на Буйволсона и выглядел так, как будто готов был даже ценой наказания высказать очередные претензии. Но, поняв, что Златогрив шутить не станет, стиснул зубы и сел обратно. А вот Буйволсон озадаченно покосился на главу города и задумался — а не просто ли так Златогрив обронил слово «тоже»? Ответ на свой вопрос он получил уже после заседания.

— Вы, все вы, капитаны отделений, — Буйволсон обвёл суровым взглядом, — с первого дня появления в полиции знали, на что шли, стремились к высоким званиям. Если вы их получили, то извольте их оправдывать, чтобы граждане Зверополиса доверяли полиции. Работайте! Через месяц встречаемся уже в моём отделе.

Тихо переговариваясь, капитаны потянулись цепочкой к выходу. Недовольный Дэнсмэйн осторожно подхватил представителя полиции из Нижних Грызунок и притормозил у дверей, ожидая Буйволсона.

— Дэнсмэйн, оставьте нас, — махнул лапой Златогрив. — Барашкис, вы тоже свободны.

Овечка закрыла ноутбук и вышла за дверь вслед за Дэнсмэйном, но у Буйволсона не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он подслушивает. Мэр, по-видимому, думал о том же, спустя минуту он тихо подошёл к двери и распахнул её.

— Что-то потеряли, Альвисс? — гневно спросил Златогрив.

Буйволсон с трудом подавил усмешку, слыша, как Дэнсмэйн удаляется и недовольно бубнит себе под нос. Златогрив вернулся и сел на своё место.

— В чём дело, Лео? — с раздражением поинтересовался Буйволсон.

— Скажи мне, Эддрик, ты в какие игры надумал играть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Златогрив, чей голос звучал по-прежнему сурово.

— Говори прямо, — оборвал его Буйволсон. — Не загадками.

— Послушай, Зверополис — гигантский город, — заговорил Леодор. — Каждый раз, когда что-то происходит, он начинает гудеть, как круизный лайнер при заходе в порт. Убийства здесь вещь обыденная, но чтобы столько смертей в несколько дней?

— Что ты от меня хочешь, Лео? — вспылил Буйволсон.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты фильтровал своё окружение, — Златогрив сжал кулаки. — Многие полицейские из твоего отдела видели, как к тебе приезжал Козлов. Ты вообще имеешь представление, что это за зверь и насколько он опасен? Что у тебя за дела с ним?

— Это тебя не касается, — отрезал буйвол.

— Нет, касается! — взвился Златогрив. — Козлов не просто так к тебе приходил, такие звери имеют более веские причины для визита к самому капитану полиции, фактически главному полицейскому города.

— Лео, это тебя не касается! — раздельно повторил Буйволсон. — Я знаю, кто это, но я знаю его влияние и на что он способен. И не смей даже думать, как МакРог, что он мне заплатил, ничего подобного не было. Ты знаешь, что я чувствовал, когда… — И Буйволсон рассказал о встрече с Козловым на месте убийства его сына.

— Ты должен был не сочувствовать ему, а запереть все свои чувства глубоко внутри, Эддрик, — прорычал мэр. — Всех его преступлений хватит на несколько пожизненных сроков, а ты братаешься с преступником! Если его видели в твоём отделе, где гарантия, что об этом уже не знают доверяющие тебе жители Зверополиса?

— Если ты не в курсе, двух моих сотрудников и сына Козлова убили одни и те же звери! — потерял терпение Буйволсон. — Я провёл немало неприятных минут в обществе семей Мартина и Соломона. А поиски их убийц — моё дело.

— В этом случае — да, — неожиданно согласился Златогрив. — Как только вы поймаете бандитов, Козлов сядет вместе с подельниками. Это и будет твоим делом, понятно? Кресло капитана полиции под тобой тлеет, Эддрик, пока об этом не узнал Президент. Представляешь, что поднимется, если до Райноса дойдут сведения? Ты просто лишишься работы.

— Я знаю, что делаю, Лео! — отрубил Буйволсон и встал. — Я не рассчитываю на твою поддержку, справлюсь своими силами.

С этими словами буйвол вышел из кабинета Златогрива, не глядя на онемевшего мэра.

Уже в машине у Буйволсона зазвонил телефон.

— Какие новости? — спросил Рикард.

— Сногсшибательные! — рыкнул брат. — Я устроил разнос, потом его устроили мне. Приеду и расскажу. У вас что?

— Мы пробили номер, который тебе оставил Эрланд, но с ним что-то странное, — начал Рикард. — SIM-карта была куплена около двух месяцев назад, её владельцем был сам Реомифр. Номер его!

— Странно, — пробормотал Буйволсон. — Что с засекреченным номером?

— Пришлось рискнуть в машине, Эд, — уже с тревогой говорил Рикард. — Я немного подзарядил телефон от аккумулятора и отключил режим полёта. У Реомифра была включена опция «Вам звонили», ему пришло сообщение. Абонент, чей номер мы пробивали и которому звонил Реомифр, сам звонил Реомифру четыре раза. Ты был прав, брат. Извини, пришлось рискнуть.

— Понятно, — буркнул Буйволсон.

— Это не всё, Эд, — сказал Рикард, голос которого приобрёл некий оттенок таинственности. — Я ещё узнал номер карты в телефоне Реомифра. Пробили оба номера. Оказывается, Реомифру принадлежат обе SIM-карты. Обе, понимаешь?

— Час от часу не легче, — прорычал Буйволсон и ударил кулаком по приборной панели автомобиля.

— Но есть и хорошие новости, — ответил Рикард, в голосе которого звучало торжество. — Похоже, Эд, мы знаем, где искать Лонгтэйла! Он здесь, в Зверополисе!


	12. Глава одиннадцатая. Дело чести, вопрос жизни

— Днём здесь прекрасно, а ночью жутковато, — сказала Амелия, идя рядом с Лонгтэйлом к крыльцу дома. Они шли, держась за лапы, молодая тигрица то и дело поднимала взор к небу, мерцающему многочисленными яркими крапинками звёзд.

— Не бойся, — усмехнулся Лонгтэйл, когда они подошли к крыльцу, и пошарил лапой под нижней ступенькой. Там он нащупал ключ, поднялся к двери и открыл большой железный замок. — Дамы вперёд, — с улыбкой тигр указал на тёмные сенцы. Амелия улыбнулась в ответ и переступила порог.

— Не боишься, что наброшусь на тебя прямо здесь, в темноте? — не уставал шутить Лонгтэйл. Он щёлкнул выключателем, вмиг под потолком загорелась лампочка. Амелия обняла возлюбленного за плечи.

— Мне с тобой везде хорошо, — промурлыкала она, после чего поцеловала и шаловливо прикусила его ухо клыками. Тигр шутливо оскалился.

— Ты живёшь здесь? — спросила Амелия, осматривая помещение, где ещё недавно Лонгтэйл с Рори и братьями Роговски обсуждали будущие планы банды. Амелии это знать не полагалось, поэтому Лонгтэйл коротко ответил:

— Ага.

— Старенький домик-то, Сириус, — заметила тигрица с присущей ей прямотой, когда Лонгтэйл зажёг лампу и поставил на стол пакет с едой и выпивкой. Затем вновь хихикнула: — Ремонтик здесь не помешает!

— Это старая дача родителей, я редко сюда заезжаю, — сказал после короткого молчания тигр и повернулся к Амелии. — Ты же сказала, что тебе со мной везде нравится. Даже вчера на заднем сидении в машине понравилось, а тут самоотвод решила дать, красотка?

Лонгтэйл навесил на морду прежнюю ухмылку. Любовница подошла к тигру и, легонько сжав лапами его морду, тихо шепнула:

— Не ворчи, красавчик! — и поцеловала в кончик носа. Глаза её блестели в полумраке. — Иди ко мне!

— Эм, ты же выпить хотела, — подмигнул Лонгтэйл. Не дожидаясь её ответа, он достал из шкафа два чуть запыленных стакана, продул их и достал из пакета бутылку с виски. Методично наполнив ёмкости, тигр с улыбкой протянул одну из них любовнице. Амелия точным движением отправила виски в пасть, сглотнула и поморщилась.

— Да ты профессионал! — не удержался от очередного подкола Сириус.

— Я встречаюсь с профессионалом! — не осталась в долгу Амелия. Светлая мордочка тигрицы словно осветилась в темноте улыбкой, которая нравилась Сириусу с самого первого свидания. Тигр не мог не ответить тем же, затем закупорил бутылку и убрал под стол.

— Думаю, больше не будешь, — хохотнул Лонгтэйл, затем выпил свою порцию виски и поморщился от острого и колющего горло вкуса. — Иначе не справишься!

— Это я-то не справлюсь? — деланно возмутилась Амелия. Точно так же, как и Сириус несколько дней назад. Но эта намеренная импровизация только позабавила любовника. Довольно хмыкнув, он сделал шаг к Амелии.

— Постой, милый, — мягко остановила она тигра, положив лапу на его грудь. — Отвернись на минутку!

Вдохнув терпкий запах алкоголя, Лонгтэйл прищурился, но отвернулся. Он ожидал, что Амелия медленно подойдёт к нему и положит свои тёплые и ласковые лапы ему на плечи, неторопливо развернёт его к себе и поцелует. С радостно забившимся сердцем Лонгтэйл ожидал нежных прикосновений, которые он так любил, но вместо этого услышал тихий шорох. Тигр едва подавил соблазн повернуться.

— Не поворачивайся, полосатик! — пропела Амелия. Награждённый любимым прозвищем, Лонгтэйл продолжал стоять спиной к любовнице. Он не хотел мешать тому, как она пытается доставить ему удовольствие, но притягательная внешность тигрицы с яростью нападала на видимость сдержанности. Лонгтэйл понимал, что сражение спокойствия с желанием будет безнадёжно проиграно, и, когда застал этот исход, повернулся к Амелии в тот момент, когда она тихо прошептала:

— Сюрприз готов, малыш!

Лонгтэйл замер на месте — любимая Амелия заманчиво улыбалась, тая в глубине своих больших и красивых глаз нечто неопределённое и не поддающееся описанию. Это мог узнать только Сириус — он мигом прочёл это в глазах Амелии. Об этом же говорила и её внешность сейчас — тигрица стояла перед ним полностью обнажённая.

Чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, Лонгтэйл медленно шагнул к ней, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы заключить её в объятия и полностью подчинить себе прямо здесь. Амелия тепло улыбалась, наблюдая, как возлюбленный подходит всё ближе и ближе. Как бы невзначай она отступила назад и села на кровать, расставив задние лапы. Взор тигра, затуманенный страстью, был устремлён только в одну точку. Амелия всегда любила сначала позабавиться с любовником, и сейчас она понимала, что цели своей достигла. Несколько мгновений она наслаждалась немым восторгом Лонгтэйла, прекрасно чувствуя, как внутри него бурлят инстинкты могучего самца. Лапа тигра сама собой потянулась к ширинке джинсов, чтобы избавить их от знакомой давящей тесноты, но тут Амелия сама пришла к нему на помощь. Она медленно встала и, виляя бёдрами, подошла к Лонгтэйлу, обхватила его одной лапой за шею, а второй расстегнула джинсы и спустила их. Всё ещё чудом сдерживаясь, но тем самым лишь усиливая желание, тигр провёл лапой по гладкой талии тигрицы, затем по дразнящему изгибу бедра. Обе лапы Амелии были свободны, она быстро стянула ветровку с Лонгтэйла и бросила её на пол, оставив тигра в одной футболке.

Тут он уже не выдержал, и на несколько мгновений они слились в безумном поцелуе, потом Амелия, шепча что-то неразборчивое, горячее и страстное, увлекла тигра на кровать. Не разрывая поцелуя, она раздвинула задние лапы и покорно дала ему войти в себя. Сейчас Лонгтэйл находился в полной её власти, как и она — в его. Она громко и протяжно застонала, ощутив любовника внутри себя, и только сильнее обхватила его широкую спину. Невысокая кровать мерно скрипела под их движениями, слегка стуча спинкой о стену. Громкие и протяжные стоны Амелии перемежались жарким шёпотом имени возлюбленного, каждый раз после особо чувствительного соприкосновения плоти с плотью тигрица вскрикивала и, выгибаясь дугой, впивалась когтями в спину Лонгтэйла. А он чувствовал себя полноправным королём в своей любимой стихии, ощущал тот же подступающий оглушительный и опустошающий экстаз, когда насиловал Луциллу. Но в тот раз Лонгтэйл действовал только для того, чтобы запугать до предела несчастную узницу, к Амелии же он испытывал всю гамму светлых и добрых чувств. Казалось невероятным, чтобы зверь, совершивший за последние недели не одно убийство, жестокий и не знающий пощады бандит мог проявлять добрые чувства. Но Амелию Лонгтэйл действительно любил. Если она сейчас и чувствовала с его стороны какую-то резкость и грубоватость в сексе, то не обращала на это внимания — любовник привлекал Амелию таким, каким он был.

Время тянулось минута за минутой, а молодая пара продолжала млеть в океане жарких ощущений и гореть одним пламенем страсти. Лонгтэйл и Амелия так тесно сплелись телами, что сложно было понять, где чьи лапы и чей хвост. Предвкушая очередное помрачающее разум бесстыдное наслаждение, тигр шумно дышал, втягивая в себя запах шерсти Амелии, и постепенно ускорял темп, приближая сумасшедшую развязку акта. Тигрица только громче стонала и кричала, расцарапывая Лонгтэйлу спину, она слышала его тяжёлое дыхание, смешанное с довольным рыком. Для них обоих уже близился пик, приближающийся взрыв уже туманил разум Лонгтэйла, тигр собрал все силы и в несколько резких толчков преодолел этот барьер. Перед его глазами взметнулся ярчайший сноп разноцветных искр, в ушах приятно зазвенело, а из горла вырвалось громкое и протяжное рычание удовольствия. Знакомый жар растёкся по всему телу, его же ощутила внутри себя и Амелия. Издав не менее звучный и долгий крик, она обмякла на кровати, раскинув передние лапы в стороны, почти сразу же тяжело дышащий Лонгтэйл рухнул сверху, придавил тигрицу своим весом. Всё его большое тело дрожало от бурного экстаза, последние пульсирующие остатки оргазма покидали его. Амелия же сейчас не хотела шевелиться, ощущая давящую, но вместе с тем приятную усталость, она просто закинула лапы на исцарапанную спину любовника.

— Ты моя прелесть!.. — прошептал Лонгтэйл, опалив жарким дыханием морду Амелии. Он поморщился — свежие следы от когтей любовницы давали о себе знать. — Ох и горяча же ты!

— Старалась! — выдохнула Амелия. Довольный Лонгтэйл лёг рядом с ней, закрыл глаза и на несколько мгновений прижался горячим носом к щеке тигрицы.

— Давай уедем отсюда, — мечтательно протянул тигр. — Найдём красивое и удобное место и заживём там. Осточертел уже этот Зверополис.

— Мне и здесь нравится, — выдохнула Амелия, положив лапу на грудь любовника.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Лонгтэйл. — Работать девочкой по вызову и терпеть всяких идиотов в постели?

— Знаешь, мне ещё никто из этих идиотов не читал моралей, — рассерженно фыркнула Амелия. — Правда, ты к ним не относишься.

— Хоть в этом я у тебя буду первым, — полушутя-полусерьёзно сказал Лонгтэйл, натягивая джинсы. — Скажи честно — тебе нравится такая жизнь? Нравится быть проституткой?

— Нет, — поколебавшись, ответила Амелия. — Но город большой, а от моих услуг не отказываются.

— Больше зверей — больше проблем, — Лонгтэйл повернулся на бок и подпёр лапой голову. — Так можешь и не дожить даже до тридцати. Возраст для уличной шлюхи у тебя уже не тот.

— Что ты хочешь, Сириус? — возмутилась Амелия. — Я согласна — мне это тоже неприятно, пусть жизнь так сложилась. Но надо же как-то выживать. А ты предлагаешь бросить всё и с голоду умереть?

— Я предлагаю тебе подумать и принять кое-что к сведению, — проникновенно сказал Лонгтэйл и взял лапу тигрицы в свою. — Твои родители, как узнали о твоих делишках, просто выставили тебя за дверь. Ты рассказывала, как твой отец плевался огнём при одном только напоминании о себе. Подруг у тебя нет, только твои товарки по профессии. Так до конца жизни продолжаться не может. Если ты не вырвешься отсюда, то просто увязнешь в проблемах. Всякие болезни при твоём образе жизни никто не отменял. Ты молодая и прекрасная, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, и не надо её портить. Никогда не поздно измениться, милая.

— К чему ты клонишь? — устало спросила тигрица.

Лонгтэйл ласково провёл подушечками лап по мохнатой щеке Амелии и поцеловал её.

— К тому, что я тебя люблю, — прошептал он, вглядываясь в её красивые глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе уехали отсюда и осели в другом месте. Какая жизнь ждёт тебя здесь? На работу ты вряд ли устроишься, образования у тебя нет…

— Как будто у тебя есть! — буркнула Амелия.

— Я и не отрицаю, — кивнул тигр. — Но я стараюсь думать о будущем. О твоём будущем. О нашем с тобой будущем. Я хочу быть только с тобой, Эм.

Он снова поцеловал любимую. После нежного прикосновения Амелия на мгновение задумалась. Действительно, у неё жизнь не заладилась, очень сильно не заладилась. Амелия привыкла не обращать внимания на трудности, привыкла справляться с ними сама, она шла по жизни хозяйкой, но после слов Лонгтэйла вдруг поняла, что сама судьба ей помыкает. А будет ли хуже, если она попытается изменить судьбу? Повернуть её в другое русло? После этих вопросов вся правда и безнадёжность существования, казавшаяся призрачной, встала перед Амелией во всей красе. По какой дороге ни пойди, она рано или поздно закончится тупиком. Личной жизни у Амелии не было, никто из клиентов не считал проститутку способной на то, чтобы быть чьей-то второй половиной. Особо циничные и хамоватые не отказывали себе в том, чтобы отпустить какую-нибудь гадость в адрес тигрицы. Желание наладить личную жизнь совпало с появлением в её жизни Лонгтэйла. За несколько недель она искренне полюбила его, как и он её.

— Ты прекрасна для меня, — шептал тигр, поглаживая мягкий белый мех на груди Амелии.

— Мне тоже с тобой нравится, — тихо сказала Амелия. — Но, даже если мы и уедем, нам нужны деньги.

— Проблем с этим не будет, — ободряюще улыбнулся Лонгтэйл.

— У тебя есть деньги? — удивилась Амелия. — А, ты рассказывал, что работаешь на кого-то очень важного. Но чем ты занимаешься, если за это платят большие деньги?

«Никак нельзя ей рассказывать!» — молнией мелькнула мысль, когда раздался звонок телефона. Глянув на дисплей, тигр раздражённо вздохнул — он увидел знакомый номер.

— Ты на часы смотришь, идиот? — спросил он у Роговски.

Амелия, решившая, что звонит этот «кто-то очень важный», только хихикнула.

— Сириус, ты мне нужен, — услышал Лонгтэйл хриплый голос Роговски. — Это не телефонный разговор. Завтра утром на нашем месте, понял?

Тут же раздались гудки.

— Ты даже ночью работаешь? — вновь усмехнулась Амелия.

— Нет, велели кое-что на завтра, — покачал головой Лонгтэйл и тоже расплылся в улыбке — зря он натянул джинсы! — А по ночам я занят другим!

С этими словами он снова заключил хихикающую Амелию в жаркие объятия.

***

 

— Шеф, Луцилла же нам всё рассказала, так зачем держать её здесь? — недоумевал Рагнар. Он пришёл к Буйволсону в кабинет, едва тот вернулся с заседания коллегии капитанов.

— Черногрив, если бы ты не опоздал на работу, — возмутился Буйволсон и снял очки, — то узнал бы, что Фурадо отпущена! Сказала, что хочет дождаться тебя.

— Зачем? — удивился лев.

— Откуда мне знать? — рыкнул Буйволсон. — Иди туда, выпускай её, пусть едет домой!

— А вы не подумали, что ей сейчас опасно одной ходить по Зверополису? — подошёл к столу капитана Рагнар. — Я слышал, что вам звонил Рик и сказал о Ло…

Буйволсон встал.

— Не капай мне на мозги! Отвези её домой и быстро сюда! — рявкнул он. — Не отнимай время! И позови Рикарда.

Рагнар вышел за дверь. Рикарда звать ему не пришлось, тот сам уже подходил к кабинету брата.

— Как ты? — спросил Рагнар у Луциллы, выпуская её из камеры.

— Хорошо, — кивнула львица, но выглядела она неважно. Светлый мех был растрёпан, одежда измята, глаза ввалились. — Не выспалась немного.

— Поехали, отвезу тебя домой, — сказал Рагнар, взяв Луциллу за лапу. Выйдя на крыльцо, львица слегка поёжилась — сегодня ощутимо похолодало, над Зверополисом сгустились мрачные и тяжёлые облака. Ветер трепал раскидистые кроны деревьев. Собирался дождь. Лев и львица молча сели в автомобиль, Рагнар медленно вырулил на проспект.

— Раг, — тихо обратилась к другу Луцилла. — Я тебя не отвлекаю от работы?

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил её Рагнар. — Буйволсон разрешил тебя отвезти домой.

— Если тебе не трудно, отвези меня на… — Луцилла замолчала, не в силах выговорить тяжёлое слово «кладбище». — Хочу повидать маму с папой…

Желание навестить могилы родителей появилось у Луциллы в тот же день, когда она пришла к Козлову. Час за часом, минута за минутой это желание крепло в ней — она никак не могла забыть жестокое убийство отца и смерть матери от инфаркта. Луцилла помнила, что отец пытался спасти её и погиб за неё. Горе и боль от утраты не утихали до сих пор, как будто кровавая трагедия произошла вчера. Рагнар сразу понял Луциллу и покорно повернул в сторону главного кладбища Зверополиса.

— Я знаю, где их похоронили, — сказал он, когда они остановились рядом со стальными воротами. Первые мелкие капли дождя упали на лобовое стекло автомобиля. Рагнар коротко кивнул охраннику, вышедшему из будки, и пошёл с Луциллой вдоль длинных рядов могил к большому дубу, рядом с которым похоронили Ринделла с женой.

Ветер тихо шевелил буйную листву могучего дерева, ветви которого словно оберегали последний приют пожилой пары от непогоды. Рагнар с Луциллой остановились рядом с большой плитой, огороженной чёрной витой оградой. Оказавшись вдали от шумного Зверополиса на кладбище, оба чувствовали присущие этому месту угнетение и тоску.

Сердце Луциллы горестно сжалось при виде большой надгробной плиты, под которой покоились родители. На плите золотилась надпись «Светлой памяти Ринделла и Фриды Фурадо от безутешных родных и друзей». Оба сейчас были в самом лучшем мире, где неведомо горе и страх, где не знают бед и печалей, где всегда светит солнце и его золотистому свету радуются тысячи светлых душ. Молча Луцилла провела лапой по надгробию, а в её глазах предательски защипало. Львица тяжело вздохнула, и на плиту упали уже не только дождевые капли.

— Я пришла, — прошептала Луцилла и тихо всхлипнула. Она впервые после того страшного дня оказалась рядом с теми, кто любил и защищал её. Вся правда с силой вновь обрушилась на Луциллу — любимые родители мертвы, никогда уже мама и папа не заговорят с дочерью, не спросят, как у неё дела, не нужна ли ей помощь. Слёзы одна за другой скатывались по её щекам и падали на могилу. Из самых близких родственников у Луциллы не осталось никого, лишь троюродная тётушка Саманта, да и та живёт в Орестии. Если бы не Рагнар, в котором Луцилла всегда чувствовала доброго и понимающего друга, она бы изо дня в день жалела, что не спит вечным сном рядом с родителями, в холодной и чёрной земле. Печаль Луциллы передалась и Рагнару — он тоже чувствовал давящую на сердце чернь близкой смерти и траурного уныния, ведь совсем рядом был похоронен его старший брат. Дождь тем временем усиливался, капли стекали по голове, морде и шее Луциллы на тонкую блузку. Львица зябко поёжилась. Тихими шагами Рагнар, пронзаемый жалостью, подошёл к могиле, снял с себя куртку и накинул Луцилле на плечи. По-прежнему плача, она прижалась к тёплому и крепкому плечу.

— Ты не одна, Луцилла, слышишь? — сказал Рагнар. — Мы справимся.

Этих слов хватило для Луциллы, чтобы она поняла, что ещё не всё потеряно. Полными слёз глазами Луцилла взглянула на Рагнара. Он ласково обнял её, и несколько минут они ещё стояли под дождём…

— Я тебя оставлю ненадолго, — тихо сказал Рагнар и медленно пошёл ближе к лесу. Там, через несколько рядов от могил родителей Луциллы, было ещё одно захоронение, рядом с которым молодой лев и остановился. Около большой мраморной плиты лежали цветы, по бокам были прислонены два венка. Один поставили безутешные родители, младший брат и молодая вдова, а на чёрной ленте второго было написано золотистыми буквами «Прекрасному другу и верному сотруднику».

— Здравствуй, Мартин, — с грустным вздохом произнёс Рагнар, взглянув на фотографию со старшим братом, морда которого была тронута лёгкой безоблачной улыбкой. — И ты, Соломон…

Рагнар кинул грустный взгляд на соседнюю могилу, где истлевали останки ещё одного друга. Даже мрачная аура кладбища не бросала блёклую тень на портрет Мартина — те же красивые карие глаза, пушистая чёрная грива, причёсанная с той уникальной небрежной изящностью, которая была знакома всем родным и друзьям. Рагнар и родители с Нателлой выбрали именно эту фотографию. Улыбка Соломона на портрете могла принадлежать только самому счастливому медведю, он выглядел совершенно как живой. Рагнар тяжело вздохнул. Лёгкий порыв ветра пошевелил густую чёрную гриву Рагнара, словно Мартин услышал его. Коснувшись лапой надгробия, Рагнар покосился на вытирающую слёзы Луциллу и негромко сказал:

— С Луциллой всё будет хорошо, обещаю, брат. Я присмотрю за ней.

«Не бросай её, Раг», — прозвучал в голове голос Мартина. Тяжёлые думы плотной тёмной дымкой заволокли сознание, Рагнар спросил себя — о чём мог Мартин думать за миг до смерти? Осознавал ли он, что больше никогда не увидит ни брата, ни молодую жену, ни Луциллу; предвидел ли, что никогда не возьмёт на лапы очаровательного новорождённого сына? И вообще справедлива ли судьба, распоряжающаяся всеми жизнями столь быстро и коварно?

Неторопливый ход грустных мыслей прервало прикосновение тёплой лапы. Луцилла неслышно подошла к Рагнару. Она больше не плакала, а может, это просто слёзы смешивались со стекающей по щекам дождевой водой. На миг львица замерла перед могилой, потом подошла к ней и медленно провела лапой по фотографии.

— Мы оба тебя искали, — тихо, за шелестом дождя, сказал Рагнар, когда Луцилла отошла от плиты к нему. — Он верил, что ты вернёшься. И я тоже.

Львица медленно подняла на него взгляд. Сердце Рагнара дрогнуло. Даже сейчас, спустя столько дней после роковых событий, в глазах Луциллы было столько боли и переживаний, что казалось, что эти чувства заслоняли собою всё. На льва со светлой мордочки Луциллы смотрели глаза уставшей от жизни постаревшей львицы. Уже не зная, что сказать в успокоение, Рагнар вновь тепло обнял Луциллу. Поверх её плеча он снова взглянул на портрет Мартина, и вновь в голове раздался знакомый и родной голос.

«Не бросай…»

«Никогда», — мысленно шепнул Рагнар, поглаживая Луциллу по спине.

Уже в машине Луцилла тихо сказала:

— Спасибо тебе, Раг. За всё.

— Мартин бы тоже тебя не бросил, — спустя паузу ответил Рагнар, медленно крутя баранку. С глухим и прерывистым гудением равномерно скользили дворники по лобовому стеклу, и в тот же миг блестящей и беспорядочной россыпью на него падали капли. Луцилла промолчала, ей решительно нечего было сказать. За короткий срок, казалось ей, она настолько успела сблизиться с Рагнаром, что им уже не нужны были слова. Сейчас Рагнар понимал её, как раньше — родители и Мартин. А Луцилла убедилась в том, что он к ней совершенно не равнодушен, стоит вспомнить, как он накинул ей на плечи куртку. Не только чтобы укрыть от холодного дождя — этот жест выглядел как проявление трогательной заботы и любви. Когда Луцилла думала об этом, вдруг её сердце ёкнуло…

— Ты уверена, что хочешь именно домой? — спросил Рагнар, когда машина остановилась у красивого восьмиэтажного дома. — Ты можешь пожить у меня.

— Надо же где-то ночевать, — горько усмехнулась Луцилла и достала из кармана ключ от квартиры. Львица подумала, что он мог остаться у Мартина, и не ошиблась, когда Рагнар сегодня утром привёз ключ.

— Я провожу тебя, — заявил Рагнар, вылезая из салона под дождь. Вместе с Луциллой он поднялся на пятый этаж, львица сунула ключ в замочную скважину, но щелчка открывающегося замка не услышала. Луцилла потянула на себя ручку, и дверь открылась. В квартире кто-то был — из кухни доносились чьи-то шаги. Сердце Луциллы сжалось.

— Тихо! — шикнул Рагнар и, переступив через порог первым, достал пистолет. Держа оружие наготове, он прошёл через холл, позади него, чуть не прижимаясь к стене, тихо шла Луцилла. Тут на полу коридора, ведущего в кухню, мелькнула тень. Кто-то шёл им навстречу.

— Стоять, не двигаться! Полиция! — рявкнул Рагнар, выскочив наперерез неизвестному. Раздался крик ужаса и недоумения, а затем — звук бьющейся посуды. Лев быстро убрал оружие в кобуру, а Луцилла узнала кричащую львицу и подскочила к ней, оттолкнув Рагнара. Его напряжение сменилось облегчением, и лев, переводя дыхание, опёрся о стену и наблюдал, как Луцилла обнимает свою тётушку Саманту.

— Детка, милая, — звонко причитала пожилая львица, обнимая племянницу, — где же ты пропадала? Ни слуху ни духу от тебя не было! А Мартин, видно, не узнал меня? — Взор ярко-зелёных глаз, блестящих от слёз, вперился в Рагнара. Он, испытывая стыд, подошёл к Саманте, под лапами которой валялись на полу осколки тарелок.

— Я брат Мартина, Рагнар, — представился лев. — Простите, Саманта, напугал вас.

— Тётушка, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила счастливая Луцилла, продолжая сжимать тётушкины плечи.

— Когда услышала о том, что Ринделла убили, а Фрида умерла от инфаркта, сразу приехала сюда, — рассказывала Саманта уже в гостиной. Пожилая львица, вспоминая о трагедии, протирала глаза оранжевым кружевным платочком. — У самой чуть сердце не заболело, когда ты пропала. А когда по телевизору сообщили, что Мартин погиб, чуть с ума не сошла. Милая, что с тобой произошло, где ты была?

Вновь рассказывать о выпавших на её долю тяжких испытаниях Луцилла была не в силах, поэтому историю вкратце рассказал Рагнар. Тактичный лев умолчал о том, что несчастная была измучена Лонгтэйлом, чтобы не доставлять Саманте ещё переживаний.

— Я сначала подумала, что это Мартин пришёл, — покачала головой Саманта. — Настолько вы, братья, похожи! Спасибо, что позаботился о девочке, не оставил её одну. — Рагнар кивнул. — Я сама вчера ездила на кладбище.

— Раг, ты приедешь вечером? — с надеждой спросила Луцилла, когда Рагнар поднялся с места, чтобы ехать обратно на работу.

— Если надо, я обязательно приеду, — пообещал Рагнар, легонько коснувшись лапой плеча львицы. — Звони, если что.

Едва оказавшись в машине, Рагнар почувствовал странную пустоту в душе. В ворохе беспорядочных мыслей он быстро нашёл ответ — всё это время Луцилла была рядом, а теперь она осталась у себя в квартире. Пусть теперь рядом с львицей была родственница, лев испытывал давящее одиночество, он привык видеть Луциллу рядом, ощущать её присутствие, а когда обнимал — быстрое биение сердца передавалось ему. Рагнар искренне жалел бедняжку и хотел верить, что теперь ей ничего не грозит. Тогда, на кладбище, ему казалось, что он автоматически утешал Луциллу, а теперь понял — он действовал так по собственному желанию, признавая, что эта красивая львица ему дорога. Теперь она была дома, а Рагнар в любой момент мог приехать к ней, предложить помощь или просто побыть рядом. И вновь, как и около часа назад, он сказал сам себе, вспомнив волнующее и нежное тепло её красивого тела:

«Я не оставлю её…»

***

 

— У меня уже живот к спине прилип! — выпалил Звермайер, потирая желудок, в котором с утра не было никакой еды. Тигр даже не выпил кофе с утра. — Давайте остановимся хотя бы вот в этом кафе. — Он ткнул лапой в сторону яркой вывески «Скороежка».

— Вальтер, нам всего девять кварталов осталось до отдела, — повернулся к нему Рикард.

— Рик, мы три квартала тащимся уже полчаса, посмотри в окно! — толкнул буйвола в плечо Звермайер. По бокам патрульного автомобиля медленно-медленно тянулся огромный транспортный поток — Зверополис стоял в обеденных пробках.

— Господа, — прогудел МакРог, — за рулём я, поэтому и решения принимаю я. Дотащимся до кафе и перекусим!

Двигаясь по пять дюймов в минуту, полицейские доехали до кафе и кое-как припарковались.

— Рик, возьми мне два буррито с салатом, — попросил МакРог.

— Ты и такие решения принимаешь, а, Шеймас? — подмигнул ему Рикард.

— Иди-иди, — махнул копытом носорог.

— Да что у них опять с входом? — хлопнул себя по бокам Звермайер, увидев на двери табличку «Вход с обратной стороны».

— Наверх посмотри, — сказал Рикард. — Фасад красят.

Тигр и буйвол зашли в переулок. Второй вход в кафе находился почти в конце длинного приземистого здания, напротив двери стояла компания из двух молодых тигриц и одной львицы. Хищницы о чём-то весело болтали. Взгляд Вальтера задержался на их одежде. Все трое были одеты в вызывающе яркие курточки и цветастые юбки, которые, казалось, заканчивались там же, где и начинались.

— Даже дождь им нипочём, — усмехнулся Рикард, глядя на группу.

— Посмотри на их одежду, — одёрнул его Вальтер. — Это проститутки.

— Амелия, смотри, кто к нам идёт! — игривым голосом пропела львица, толкнув одну из тигриц, и указала на Рикарда с Вальтером.

— Приве-ет, ма-альчики-и! — растягивая слова, окликнула их Амелия — тигрица в ярко-розовой куртке и оранжевой мини-юбке. — Не хотите нас порадовать?

— Извините, девочки, не до вас! — в тон им ответил Рикард, в то время как Звермайер только ухмыльнулся. Однако «девочки» не хотели упускать лакомые кусочки — едва полицейские вышли из кафе, они тут же были окружены Амелией и её «коллегами».

— Какие мощные мускулы, какая харизма! — протянула львица. — Ребята, совсем немного — и мы ваши. Можем даже и все трое!

— Поосторожнее, милашки, — с притворной суровостью сказал Рикард. — Мы при исполнении.

— Мы тоже! — хихикнула Амелия, расстегнула куртку и вдруг закашлялась. Сумочка выпала на асфальт, оттуда высыпалось содержимое — зеркальце, платок, кошелёк, упаковка противозачаточных и… фотография. Галантный Вальтер наклонился, невзирая на требовательные толчки Рикарда, чтобы подобрать вещи, чем вызвал новую волну восторга и смешков. Обозлившись, буйвол шагнул к коллеге, как его внимание привлёк изображённый на фото тигр, показавшийся Рикарду очень знакомым. Буйвол поднял фото и ткнул Амелии под нос.

— Кто это? — сурово спросил Рикард. — Ты его знаешь?

— А если и не знаю? — жеманно улыбнулась тигрица. Тут Звермайер тоже узнал запечатлённого на фото зверя.

— Отвечай на вопрос! — велел тигр.

— Да в чём дело? — удивилась Амелия. Из голоса её пропала игривость, он стал обычным и отчасти испуганным. Тигрица спрятала лапу за спину. — Эй, отпусти меня!

Рикард ухватил Амелию за локоть. Вторая тигрица и львица как будто почуяли опасность и скрылись.

— Откуда ты знаешь Сириуса Лонгтэйла? Что его фото делает у тебя в сумке? — насыпался буйвол с вопросами на проститутку.

— Это другой тигр, — попыталась отбиться Амелия.

— Послушай, — шагнул к ней Звермайер. — Не надо держать нас за дураков. Это точь-в-точь его морда. Лонгтэйла! На всех ориентировках он значится.

— За последние дни он убил по меньшей мере шесть зверей, — припечатал Рикард.

— А вы его откуда знаете? — уходила от ответа на вопрос Амелия, но после заявления Рикарда об убийствах ужаснулась. Рикард повернулся к Звермайеру и коротко кивнул. Тигр достал налапники и угрожающе звякнул ими.

— Ты его знаешь, — нахмурился Звермайер, а Рикард прижал Амелию к стене. Та по-прежнему зачем-то прятала лапу за поясом. — Вальтер, надевай на неё налапники. Прокатимся с нами, красотка! Расскажешь всё про этого убийцу.

Рикард хотел развернуть Амелию мордой к стене, как вдруг тигрица резко вытянула лапу, в которой держала баллончик с газом, и обоим полицейским пришёлся прямо в глаза хороший заряд. Раздалось резкое шипение, и Звермайер, а затем и Рикард с громким рыком и руганью схватились за морды и принялись тереть отчаянно щиплющие глаза. Полицейские упали на колени, кашляя, а когда оправились от неожиданного нападения, Амелии уже и след простыл.

— Твою мать! — рявкнул Звермайер и в ярости пнул стену. Глаза его слезились, он видел переулок как в тумане. — Надо было сразу её тащить в машину!

— Ловкая шлюха! — проворчал Рикард.

— Надо нам быть ловкими, чтобы уворачиваться от ударов твоего брата, — едко фыркнул Звермайер.

***

 

— Вы для чего в полиции служите?! Чтобы жрать в кафе во время работы? — Громовой рёв Буйволсона сотрясал стены его кабинета.

— Эд, мы… — хотел оправдаться Рикард.

— Не говори мне, Рик, что вы не ожидали нападения какой-то проститутки! — повернулся к брату Буйволсон. — Полицейский должен всегда быть начеку! Постоянная бдительность! Это и к тебе относится, Звермайер! К вам, всем троим!

Раздувая ноздри в шумном дыхании, Буйволсон, ходивший взад-вперёд по кабинету, в ярости пнул стол. МакРог хмуро смотрел на друга, Вальтер и Рикард время от времени переглядывались.

— Кто теперь докажет, что Лонгтэйл в Зверополисе? — рыкнул капитан.

— Шеф, но эта Амелия знает, где он может быть, — заикнулся Звермайер.

— А ты знаешь, где она сама может быть, Звермайер? — взвился Буйволсон. — Вы её сначала найдите! Стоило уехать мне из участка, как сразу начинает всё валиться к хренам шакальим! Мне что, на каждого из вас микрофон с маячком повесить?

Буйволсон подошёл к подоконнику и налил в стакан воды. Резко взяв его, так что почти половина содержимого выплеснулась на пол, он сделал два судорожных глотка и охрипшим голосом велел:

— Вон отсюда! Рик, останься.

Звермайер и МакРог тихо и медленно вышли в коридор. На минуту в кабинете воцарилась вязкая тишина, наконец Буйволсон нарушил тягостное молчание. Голос его по-прежнему звенел остатками злобы:

— Рик, если ты мой брат, это не значит, что тебе будет доставаться здесь меньше!

— Эд, это я не уследил за ней, — попытался исправить ситуацию Рикард.

— Не надо брать на себя лишних ошибок, Рик, — оборвал брата Буйволсон. — Вы все облажались, все втроём. Когда поехали сюда. Вы должны были не мчаться ко мне, не сообщать о своих якобы успехах, а остаться у этого кафе, опросить продавцов и узнать об этих проститутках больше. Они не просто стоят рядом с оживлёнными местами.

— Понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, — кивнул Рикард.

— Так езжай, Рикард, езжай! — прикрикнул Буйволсон. — И лучше не звони, а рассказывай о результатах, приехав сюда.

— Вот! — Запыхавшийся Рикард влетел в кабинет брата спустя полтора часа. — У этих проституток были несколько посетителей кафе, один даже приходил к Амелии на квартиру. Мне удалось найти этого сластолюбца, он сообщил её адрес. Я только что оттуда, никого нет. Соседка сказала, что эта Амелия снимает квартиру.

— Поедешь по этому адресу сегодня вечером, когда стемнеет, — распорядился Буйволсон. — Кого ещё с тобой отправить, скажу позже. С тремя здоровыми копами она не справится! Да, и налегке вы не поедете. Нужно разрешение на аппаратуру!

— Я только что хотел сказать про неё, — оживился Рикард. — У меня есть идея, как поймать Лонгтэйла.

В десятом часу вечера, когда тени, удлиняясь, стали захватывать улицы Зверополиса в свой плен, Рикард, Звермайер и Дэймон Андерсен припарковали автомобиль на соседнем переулке, рядом с мусорными баками. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений — полицейские были уверены в том, что Лонгтэйл сегодня будет здесь, а Амелия могла видеть их автомобиль, — Рикард приехал с коллегами на личной машине, которую забрал из ремонта в Нью-Фэнгз. Длинный и высокий тёмно-коричневый седан, казавшийся в сгущающейся ночной темени чёрным, стоял за мусорными баками в ожидании хозяина.

— Плохо, что она живёт на втором этаже, — сказал Андерсен. — Вдруг Лонгтэйл попытается сбежать в окно?

— Вальтер, — повернулся Рикард к Звермайеру, — останешься внизу. Смотри за окнами, их два — слева от подъезда.

Тигр кивнул, и дверь подъезда закрылась с глухим ударом.

Похоже, на этот раз фортуна решила повернуться к полицейским. Едва Рикард нажал на звонок, как оттуда раздался женский голос:

— Кто там?

Андерсен, закрыв лапой дверной глазок, усмехнулся:

— Слышишь, Амелия, ты не забыла?

— Джерри! — возмутилась тигрица, и тут же защёлкал открывающийся замок. — Я же отдавала деньги на ремонт. Снова забор сломался или ещё что?

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге показалась Амелия в симпатичном розовом халатике, едва доходящем до середины бёдер, и такого же цвета трусиках. Она увидела знакомого буйвола, и на светлой мордочке тигрицы возникло выражение испуга, смешанного со злостью. Амелия отступила назад в квартиру, пытаясь закрыть дверь, но Рикард проворно поставил ногу между створкой и косяком. За спиной буйвола замаячила фигура крупного медведя Андерсена.

— Нехорошо, Амелия, нехорошо, — покачал рогатой головой Рикард. Он выпихнул лапу тигрицы из проёма и вместе с Андерсеном вошёл внутрь небольшой двухкомнатной квартиры.

— Что вам от меня надо? — приняла боевую стойку Амелия. — Я ничего не знаю.

— Слышал уже! — оборвал её Рикард. — Оказание сопротивления должностным мордам при исполнении служебных обязанностей карается законом!

— А за укрывательство убийцы тебе ещё порядочно накидают, — подхватил введённый в курс дела Андерсен. — Лучше сразу скажи — где Лонгтэйл?

— Только не надо, как у того кафе, предлагать себя — не поведусь, — заявил Рикард, сложив копыта на груди. — Мы всё знаем.

Несколько секунд Амелии понадобилось для внутренней борьбы. Вначале она решила, что ослышалась, когда услышала, что её любовник — убийца, и до последнего момента отказывалась в это верить. Но повторная встреча с полицейскими убедила её в серьёзности их визита. Слегка сгорбившись, Амелия повела полицейских в квартиру.

— Сириус мне ничего не рассказывал, — уже в большой комнате сказала тигрица. Лапы её лежали на коленях и заметно подрагивали, она беспокойно сидела на диване, дёргаясь.

— Неудивительно, убийцам надо сохранять скрытность, — фыркнул Андерсен.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Амелия с тихим стоном спросила:

— Кого он убил?

— Вместе с предводителем своей банды он убил двух моих коллег, — ответил Андерсен. — Спустя пару дней жестоко расправился с молодой парой — молодым белым медведем и его девушкой. Жертвы — Моррис Козлов, сын бизнесзверя-мафиози из Тундра-тауна, и Сесилия Уайтфур. Моррис сбит насмерть джипом, Сесилия застрелена. Ещё на совести Лонгтэйла — продавец подержанных автомобилей и охранник торговой точки.

— И мой начальник, Джоэл Страйпс, капитан полиции, — припечатал Рикард. — Улики против Лонгтэйла теперь есть, так что в твоих интересах помочь следствию, если не хочешь на пару с Лонгтэйлом оказаться за решёткой.

После перечисления злодеяний любовника Амелия сидела, уставившись в одну точку на стене, чуть выше плинтуса. В ушах звенело, а мозг с трудом воспринимал услышанное. Тигрица словно выпала из жизни, слушая о преступлениях Лонгтэйла. Сейчас воспоминания об их жарких встречах, до сих пор тепло пылающие в её сердце, разбивались на осколки, столкнувшись с истинной сущностью любимого тигра. Мелькнула последняя мысль — полицейские, особенно брат капитана Буйволсона, известного во всём Зверополисе, не станут врать. И Амелия, с протяжным «о-охх!», спрятала морду в лапы. Плечи тигрицы поникли, словно под грузом услышанного. Рикард и Андерсен переглянулись. Амелия выпрямилась. Глаза её были полны слёз.

— Он мне лгал, — прошептала она. — Говорил, что работает у одного важного зверя. Всё это время он меня обманывал!

— Этот важный зверь руководит всеми убийствами, — сообщил Андерсен.

— Лонгтэйл может вывести нас на остальных бандитов и их главаря, — добавил Рикард. — Я уверен, что он бывал у тебя.

— Нет… То есть да, — поправилась Амелия, голос её вновь дрогнул. — Он был здесь. И с этим чокнутым однорогим буйволом-психопатом я пересекалась.

— Давно? — оживился Рикард.

— Не помню, но я его видела, точно, — сказала тигрица. — Конрадом его зовут.

«Похоже, мы в нескольких шагах от обоих Роговски, — подумал Рикард. — Козлову стоит это узнать, но позже».

— Значит, так, — решительно произнёс буйвол, — некогда тратить время на разговоры. У тебя, — повернулся он к Амелии, — есть единственный шанс всё исправить и помочь полиции, если не хочешь оказаться напару со своим Сириусом за решёткой. Решай — или помощь правосудию и свобода, или помощь любовнику и тюрьма.

Амелия долго смотрела в глаза Рикарду. Потрясение до сих пор звенело в её голове, сковывая сознание, тигрица так и не могла смириться с мыслью о том, что любимый и ласковый Сириус на самом деле — жестокий убийца. Ей не приходило в голову то, что она может стать одной из его жертв, но когда Амелия узнала правду, ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Она испугалась за свою жизнь и безопасность — ведь у Сириуса могли быть и сторонники.

— Так как? — поторопил Амелию Андерсен.

— У меня есть его телефон, — прошептала тигрица и вышла в коридор. Рикард этого и ждал — как только Амелия скрылась из виду, он достал из коробочки крохотную камеру и пристроил в узкое пространство между колонками музыкального центра. Теперь оставалось надеяться на успешный исход операции и действовать осторожно.

***

 

— Чего хотел, Конрад? — спросил Лонгтэйл, предлагая Роговски стакан с виски. — Выпей. Я думал, ты приедешь с Рори.

— У него дела, — ответил Роговски, посмотрев на виски. Против выпивки буйвол не возражал и, выпив стакан, сел на стул и выжидающе уставился на подельника.

— Ты в курсе, что Армандо Гризелли — наша главная проблема, и что она к нам ещё ближе? — без обиняков спросил Роговски.

— Думаешь… — начал Лонгтэйл, но Роговски громко перебил его:

— Я не думаю, Сириус, я знаю — Армандо всё знает о Майкеле, знает, что он жив! Знает, кто на самом деле нас покрывает! — Конрад не стеснялся громкости голоса — рядом с домом, как и в самом Вудланде, никого не было. Но на следующей фразе буйвол сбавил тон. — И ты сам знаешь, что будет, если Гризелли откроет пасть и заговорит. Погорим все!

— Заговорит он, думаю, не так скоро, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Лонгтэйл и, откинувшись на стуле, закинул лапу на лапу. — После взрыва и остальных ранений-то!

— Твою мать, ну включи логику! — грохнул кулаком по столу Роговски. — Армандо сейчас у сына, подлатать его есть кому. Сто против одного, сейчас к Гризелли приехала его сестра-врач из Нью-Фэнгз. Ему станет лучше, и он заговорит!

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — выдохнул Лонгтэйл и встал. — Я сделаю это, но больше от меня ничего просить не будете. Ни ты, ни твой брат, ни Рори. Я выхожу из банды.

Роговски медленно поднял голову. Лонгтэйл встретился с его взглядом и увидел в тёмных глазах знакомый закипающий гнев. Буйвол встал и распрямил могучие плечи. Лонгтэйл заговорил, опередив его:

— Я задницей чувствую, что по моим следам идут копы, благодаря Козлову и этому Рикарду вся полиция знает не только обо мне. Я не могу бесконечно прятаться! Я хочу пожить спокойно, обрести наконец тихую пристань, мне есть о ком заботиться и кого любить…

Взволнованный говор Лонгтэйла прервался — Роговски схватил его за грудки и припёр к стене. Тигр ударился затылком о бревно.

— Ты понимаешь, чего несёшь, дурья башка! — зарычал он, с каждым словом встряхивая подельника. — Сдаться надумал? Чёртов романтик! Да если ты…

— Пусти! — рыкнул Лонгтэйл и рывком освободился от железной хватки Роговски. Полную минуту бандиты жарили друг друга яростными взорами, затем Конрад свирепо сказал:

— Счастье твоё, Лонгтэйл, что я сегодня без оружия — положил бы тебя здесь!

Мгновение — и буйвол замер на месте. Пистолет Лонгтэйла смотрел ему точно промеж глаз.

— Рискни, однорогий! — прорычал тигр, шагнув к буйволу. Роговски выглядел так, что, казалось, готов был даже ценой жизни произнести очередное предупреждение или грубость, но, оценив шансы, отошёл к кровати. Лонгтэйл убрал пистолет за пояс.

— Я тоже по два раза не повторяю, Конрад, — отчеканил тигр, наливая себе новую порцию виски. — Я отслежу для вас Гризелли, но это будет моим последним делом. Свою долю буду ждать сегодня вечером. Чтобы деньги были, понял?

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Роговски глухо бухнул:

— Понял. Получишь деньги, как только достанешь адрес. А теперь — пошёл на хер отсюда!

Лонгтэйл одобрительно кивнул и поморщился от боли, потирая затылок. На пороге тигр развернулся и указал на полупустую бутылку виски.

— Выпей для успокоения, Конрад, — посоветовал он напоследок. — Отличный напиток, не пожалеешь!

Дверь захлопнулась. Серая морда буйвола исказилась от гнева, он схватил бутылку за горлышко и шваркнул её о дверь, которая только что закрылась за Лонгтэйлом. Звон осколков и плеск виски наполнили комнату, в воздухе резко запахло спиртным. Овладев собой за несколько секунд, Роговски встал и процедил себе под нос:

— Будет тебе твоя доля, падаль! — И, достав телефон, набрал знакомый номер.

Вскоре Лонгтэйл был в Зверополисе. Как и перед убийством Страйпса, он нарядился в бомжа и через час узнал домашний адрес Гризелли. Пройдя в подъезд через запасной выход, Лонгтэйл поднялся на четвёртый этаж и прислушался. Из квартиры не доносилось никаких звуков. Никто не поднимался сюда, так что тигр остался незамеченным. Но ближе к половине восьмого вечера появился Эрланд и пригрозил «бомжу», что спустит его с лестницы. Длинный и грязный плащ с капюшоном надёжно скрывал фигуру Лонгтэйла. Сам он прохрипел что-то невразумительное и отправился как будто к лифту, но едва дверь захлопнулась, вновь вернулся к подоконнику. Лонгтэйл смотрел то на пустую консервную банку из-под тунца, то на огни вечернего Зверополиса. Сейчас ему пришлось стоять на «посту» недолго — вышедший выносить мусор Гризелли ухватил тигра за шиворот и с руганью выволок на улицу. Сгорбившись, Лонгтэйл пошаркал за угол и выпрямился. Достал телефон.

— Конрад. Есть адрес.

— Отлично! — буркнул до сих пор злящийся на подельника, теперь уже бывшего, Роговски. — Можешь ехать в Вудланд.

Не успел Лонгтэйл убрать телефон, как он зазвонил. Вызов был от Амелии.

— Да, Эм? — улыбнулся тигр. — Соскучилась?

— Сириус, надо поговорить, — на редкость серьёзным тоном сообщила любовница. — Приезжай ко мне.

— Потерпи, детка, я скоро буду. Есть одно дело, — быстро сказал Лонгтэйл и отсоединился. Через двадцать минут он уже ехал в Вудланд, а в это время к квартире Амелии подъезжали Рикард, Звермайер и Дэймон Андерсен.

— Здесь половина! — недовольно произнёс Лонгтэйл, заглянув в большую сумку. Внутри лежали пачки долларов, перетянутые резинками. — Где остальное?

— А мордало у тебя не треснет? — огрызнулся Роговски и метнул в Лонгтэйла колючий взор.

— Вторая половина будет, Сириус, — пообещал Рори. Он тоже был разозлён внезапным уходом Лонгтэйла из банды, но, в отличие от Роговски, он был внешне спокоен. Потому что придумал против тигра план. — Достань ещё кое-что, и будешь свободен полностью. Скроешься куда подальше.

— Это завтра, — сказал Лонгтэйл, пересчитывая деньги. На его морде до сих пор было хмурое выражение, но когда он посчитал долю, то остался доволен.

— Заслужил, заслужил, — криво улыбнулся Рори.

— Ага, — буркнул Роговски. — Если бы не облажался с Козловым, это было бы четвертью!

— Спасибо тебе, дорогой папочка, непослушный сынок усвоил урок! — сварливо произнёс Лонгтэйл.

— Вторую половину тебе завтра передаст Бах-Бах, — сказал Рори. — Я скажу, где он тебя будет ждать.

Он взял сумку и перекинул через плечо. Не оглядываясь, вышел из домика. Роговски и Рори переглянулись, затем буйвол выразительно кивнул, посмотрев на носорога. Рори тяжело поднялся со стульев и вышел из дома вслед за Сириусом.

— Сириус, постой! — окликнул он его.

— Что тебе? — повернулся Лонгтэйл.

Рори приблизился к тигру и легонько похлопал его по плечу.

— Слушай, я не забываю о нашем договоре, — тихо сказал он. — И насчёт денег я не врал. Пока это всего лишь малая часть, что тебя ждёт.

— Верю, верю, — изобразил весьма правдоподобную улыбку Лонгтэйл и пошёл к своей машине.

— Будь осторожен, — напоследок сказал Рори. — Если попадёшься в лапы копам, уже не выберешься.

— Я не потерял мозги, Рори! — отмахнулся Лонгтэйл. Больше не говоря ни слова, он уехал. Рори проводил автомобиль тяжёлым взглядом, потом процедил:

— Скоро ты лишишься большего! — И развалисто потопал к дому.

— Думаешь, сработает? — поинтересовался буйвол, когда Рори вошёл в комнату.

— Он повёлся, но живым ему не быть! — злорадно сообщил Рори, опустившись на жалобно скрипнувшие стулья. — Больше Лонгтэйл нам не нужен. Можно было сразу выдать его, но это было бы слишком просто, Конрад. Хотя сначала нужно разобраться с теми, кто мешает нам уже давно.

— Ладно, — согнул на бок голову Роговски и велел: — Звони Майкелю. Пусть возьмёт кого-нибудь с собой, когда поедет.

Майкель приехал через час. Рори и Конрад тут же рассказали ему о решении Лонгтэйла покинуть банду. Майкель пришёл в ярость, но виду не подал. Брат и Рори изложили свой план по устранению тигра.

— Что ж, неплохо, — кивнул буйвол, закуривая сигару. — Но есть один нюанс — кроме Лонгтэйла, у нас ещё есть проблемы. Рикард, его брат и Борис. Да, Рори, — повернулся к носорогу Майкель, — и твой брат тоже стал опасен.

— Дарнелла я беру на себя, — кивнул Рори.

— А от Лонгтэйла лучше избавиться более изящно, — продолжил Майкель после новой затяжки. — Если он попадётся копам, то мы вынудим Буйволсона действовать так, как нам нужно.

— Почему ты уверен, что Лонгтэйла арестуют? — спросил Конрад.

— Я это вижу, — серьёзно и без малейшего признака улыбки сказал Майкель. — Неважно, когда его будут допрашивать копы, главное, чтобы он был в участке. А позже я скажу, что мы будем делать для его вызволения.

— Ты идиот, что ли? — взвился Роговски. — Полосатый сдаст нас всех!

— Конрад, даже если Лонгтэйл о нас расскажет, то для него это не будет иметь уже никакого значения! — повысил голос Майкель. — До завтрашней ночи он уже не доживёт! Следом за ним отправим и Рикарда с братом!

— Но если братья прибудут с подмогой? — спросил Рори, но Майкель прервал его, подняв копыто.

— В будущей ситуации они должны будут повести себя разумно, — медленно произнёс он. — Когда Лонгтэйл снова окажется у нас, я сам его сдам.

— Кому? — поинтересовался Рори. А Конрад неожиданно догадался, какой последует ответ, и понимающе хмыкнул.

— Значит, решено, — кивнул Майкель и, повернувшись к Рори, велел: — Набирай Лонгтэйла и всё ему объясняй. Ты, Конрад, — обратился носорог к Роговски, — звони Далверу и Гаспару, пусть собирают всех в Нью-Фэнгз, берут всё оружие и выезжают. Пора с этими копами кончать и исчезать отсюда.

***

 

— Думаешь, сработает? — спросил Звермайер. — Может, не стоило идти на это Андерсену?

— Дэймон не дурак, у него получится, — кивнул Рикард. — У него силы и веса, как у двух Лонгтэйлов. Он знает, что мы рядом.

Буйвол и тигр устроились на заднем сидении с ноутбуком. Камера, установленная в квартире Амелии, фиксировала всё происходящее, сейчас полицейские следили за «трансляцией». Вот Амелия прошла рядом со шкафом (Звермайер на миг напрягся, опасаясь, что тигрица может случайно заметить камеру), открыла окно, надела лёгкий и короткий халатик.

— Фигурка — что надо! — не удержался Звермайер от восхищённого высказывания. Требовательное гудение вибрирующего телефона было заглушено словами тигра. Рикард достал телефон.

— Эд, мы на месте, — коротко сказал он. — Выезжайте.

— Скоро будем. Не смейте церемониться с ним, как схватите, понятно? — приказал Буйволсон.

— Теперь мы его поймаем, я уверен, — припечатал Звермайер и щёлкнул несколько раз мышкой. Запись с камеры начала сохраняться в памяти компьютера. Рикард тоже верил в успех предприятия, но его терзало смутное предчувствие, что Лонгтэйл так просто не сдастся. В любом случае все трое полицейских были настороже.

***

 

— Что случилось, детка? — спросил Лонгтэйл, входя в квартиру и ставя сумку рядом с гардеробом.

— Надо поговорить, Сириус, — слегка дрожащим голосом ответила Амелия, приглашая тигра в гостиную. Он подхватил сумку и пошёл за любовницей.

Амелия некоторое время смотрела в окно, потом не без боязни покосилась на большой двустворчатый шкаф и повернулась к Лонгтэйлу. Он на мгновение растерялся. Что-то совсем другое было в её взгляде, там не плясали, как прежде, огоньки весёлого оживления, Амелия не поцеловала его при встрече. Заглянув в глаза возлюбленной, Лонгтэйл заметил перемену в настроении, но не успел задать вопрос. Амелия сама перешла в наступление:

— Что происходит, Сириус?

— Я не понимаю, — растерянно улыбнулся тигр. — Ты какая-то странная сегодня. У тебя проблемы?

— Проблемы у тебя, — голос Амелии приобрёл стальные властные нотки, когда Лонгтэйл подошёл к ней, чтобы обнять и успокоить. Уткнувшись носом в её мягкую и пушистую шею, он вдохнул нежный и волнующий запах меха, но любовница не ответила на ласку. Она повела себя совсем неожиданно. Одна лапа её скользнула за пояс, второй она оттолкнула тигра от себя. Лонгтэйл отшатнулся. Дуло пистолета смотрело ему точно в сердце.

— Когда ты собирался сказать мне, что ты — убийца, Сириус? — звенящим голосом спросила Амелия. В каждом слове её звучали невыплаканные слёзы.

— Детка, что с тобой? — поразился Лонгтэйл, отступив на шаг назад.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — Голос Амелии тяжело взвился до крика. — Сколько времени ты меня обманывал? Значит, такая у тебя была работа, да? Убивать по ночам полицейских?

— Что за бред, Амелия? — наполовину невинно, наполовину возмущённо спросил Лонгтэйл, однако его тон не обманул Амелию. Он шагнул к ней.

— Не подходи! — предостерегла его тигрица, взводя курок. Лонгтэйл замер, потом медленно поднял лапы.

— Ты не выстрелишь в меня, — покачал головой тигр.

— Я не дам тебе убить меня, как тех полицейских или как ту молодую пару! — лихорадочно прошептала Амелия. Лапы её задрожали, она крепко вцепилась в рукоять оружия. В тот же миг Лонгтэйл понял всё.

— Копы приходили к тебе? Ты рассказала им обо мне? — С каждым вопросом на его морде всё больше проявлялось ошарашенное выражение. — Ты выдала меня им?!

— Нет. Не выдавала… — пролепетала Амелия, сама переходя на оборонительную позицию. — Они сами всё поняли! Фотография… Я случайно уронила сумку…

Лонгтэйл замер на месте, лапы словно вросли в пол. Такого поворота событий он никак не ожидал.

— Случайно, значит, да? — Голос тигра прозвучал вяло и печально. — Я не верю, чтобы ты могла им выдать меня!

По щеке Амелии скатилась слеза, тигрица по-прежнему крепко, словно спасение, сжимала оружие. Она прекрасно понимала, как могут повести себя бандиты, загнанные в ловушку; другого выхода, кроме как убийство, они не знают. Представший в неожиданном и опасном свете Лонгтэйл принадлежал к убийцам. А Амелия хотела жить. Сам Лонгтэйл стиснул лапами голову и с глухим стоном опустился на диван.

— Нет… — простонал он. — Как ты могла?

— Они знали… — заплакала Амелия. — Знали!..

— Ну конечно! — с горьким сарказмом фыркнул Лонгтэйл.

— Я теперь последний свидетель, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Амелия. — Давай, убей меня, как этих несчастных зверей! Попробуй!

Последнее слово вырвалось из горла тигрицы угрожающим рыком. Тигр встал, но совсем с другими намерениями.

— Отдай мне пистолет, Эм, — тихо, но решительно велел он.

— Не приближайся ко мне! — Амелия пятилась и пятилась, пока не наткнулась задом на тумбочку в углу. Отступать было некуда, она вновь вскинула револьвер, взяв на мушку сердце любовника. Палец оказался на спусковом крючке. Всего и дел — нажать на него и покончить с убийцей… Но в несколько коротких мгновений перед глазами Амелии пронеслась череда воспоминаний. Вчерашняя безумная ночь, ласковые объятия и жаркие поцелуи, нежные слова и признания в любви, такие будоражащие тело прикосновения и ласки… Не так просто было забыть большое и горячее тело любовника, не скупого на нежность и любовь. Когда Амелия узнала о преступлениях Лонгтэйла, который так тщательно скрывал их, она почувствовала, как в ней прочно поселился страх, затем переросший в ненависть и ярость. Яркие огоньки этих чувств пылали в глазах тигрицы, она была готова пойти на роковой шаг, чтобы обезопасить себя. По крайней мере, до прихода Лонгтэйла Амелия так думала. Но, увидев его неверящий и потрясённый взгляд, в котором по-прежнему угадывалось прежнее чувство, она почувствовала, как её решимость начинает понемногу испаряться. Всё-таки она его любила и оторвать от сердца не могла. А Лонгтэйл, говоря о побеге из Зверополиса, не лгал Амелии.

— Отдай его, — повторил Лонгтэйл, медленно подойдя к любовнице. Холодная сталь уткнулась в его широкую грудь, но выстрела не последовало. Бережно разняв лапы любимой, Лонгтэйл взял пистолет. Уже не сдерживающая слёз Амелия бессильно опустилась на тумбочку и затряслась в рыданиях. Тяжело вздохнув, Лонгтэйл обнял тигрицу за плечи, и она уткнулась носом ему в живот, судорожно всхлипывая. Потрясение для неё оказалось слишком большим.

— Да, это всё сделал я, — тихо сказал он. — Мне пришлось убивать, потому что я делал свою работу. Я не раскаиваюсь ни в чём, но не это главное, Эм!

— Зачем? — рыдала Амелия. — Зачем столько крови, Сириус?

— Эти полицейские и остальные звери были опасны для нас, — пояснил Лонгтэйл.

— Для кого — для нас?! — вскочив, почти истерично закричала Амелия. — Сколько вас, таких убийц, бегает по Зверополису?

— Забудь о них и обо всём этом, Эм. Лучше посмотри в сумку.

Амелия покачала головой и прошептала что-то неразборчивое, но послушно поднялась с тумбочки и заглянула в саквояж.

— Я не врал тебе насчёт денег, Эм, — сказал тигр, когда Амелия увидела перетянутые резинками пачки банкнот. Она только закрыла глаза и устало поднесла лапу ко лбу.

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь, Сириус, — падающей листвой прошелестел голос тигрицы. — Это — кровавые деньги.

— Тебе важно то, как они получены, или то, что у нас есть шанс уехать отсюда? — возмутился Лонгтэйл. Амелия, не зная, что ещё сказать, только беспомощно смотрела на любовника. Она с трудом могла воспринимать его истинную сущность, но вновь сдалась, увидев его прежнюю улыбку. Лонгтэйл подошёл к Амелии и вновь обнял её.

— Ты моё солнышко… — шепнул он ей на ухо и поцеловал в нос. — Моё яркое солнышко… Я тебя люблю и не хочу оставлять в этом городе. Уедем сегодня же!

В этот момент распахнулись дверцы большого шкафа и раздался повелительный звучный голос:

— Лонгтэйл, лапы за голову и два шага назад!

Амелия вскрикнула от неожиданности, обернувшись вместе с Лонгтэйлом, лапа тигра только крепче сжала оружие. Из шкафа выскочил большой белый медведь в полицейской форме с пистолетом наизготове в одной лапе и с налапниками — в другой. Андерсен выкрикнул:

— Брось ору…

Голос Андерсена тут же оборвался. Лонгтэйл отреагировал мгновенно — грохнул выстрел. Пуля попала Андерсену в живот, медведь со сдавленным громким стоном тяжело упал на пол и рефлекторно нажал на спуск. Выпущенная пуля угодила в диван, куски обивки и пыли столбом взвились под потолок. Андерсен с рыком боли вновь прицелился в Лонгтэйла. Амелия дико закричала и рванулась вперёд, закрывая любовника. Раненый полицейский выстрелил ещё раз — и тигрица, заливаясь кровью, повалилась на диван.

— НЕТ! — взревел Лонгтэйл. Он подскочил к Андерсену и с силой пнул его в морду, не дав выстрелить снова. Голова медведя мотнулась назад, на пол брызнули капли крови и упал обломок клыка. Пистолет выпал из ослабевшей мощной лапы и проскользил по полу в дальний угол. Лонгтэйл схватил стоящий рядом торшер и с силой обрушил его на голову Андерсена. Со звоном осколки рассыпались по полу, рыкнув, окровавленный медведь вытянулся рядом со шкафом. Тигр быстро повернулся к Амелии. Стеная от боли, она привалилась спиной к дивану — Андерсен ранил её в левое плечо.

— Детка! — бросился к ней Лонгтэйл.

— Беги! — вдруг взвизгнула Амелия, глядя в коридор, откуда донёсся громкий топот. Лонгтэйл инстинктивно пригнулся и выстрелил. Пуля влетела в дверной косяк, отбив кусок дерева. Громыхнул очередной выстрел — и большое стекло из окна осыпалось множеством осколков в комнату и на улицу. По коридору мчался с перекошенной от испуга и ярости мордой Рикард с пистолетом. У Лонгтэйла не оставалось выбора — в один прыжок он ломанулся прямиком в разбитое окно второго этажа. Вторая пуля, выпущенная Рикардом, просвистела рядом с рыжим ухом тигра. Лонгтэйл приземлился и перекатился на спину, не получив никаких травм, кроме порезов от осколков.

— Вальтер! — заревел Рикард в окно. — Лови его!

Два раза буйвол выстрелил в убегающего в сторону деревьев Лонгтэйла, но к погоне присоединиться уже не мог — в срочной помощи нуждались раненые Амелия и Дэймон. Ругая себя за оплошность и за такой поворот событий, Рикард бросился к Андерсену — его состояние было куда тяжелее. Медведь силился приподняться, но не мог — мешала жаркая и сильная боль, заполняющая весь живот. Кое-как Андерсен принял полусидячее положение и, стиснув зубы, навалился широкой спиной на дверцу шкафа. Струйки тёплой крови, пропитывающей форму, текли по лапам.

— Вот сука… — простонал медведь, зажимая простреленный левый бок. — Ещё по голове шандарахнул!..

Над левым глазом медведя, под белым мехом темнел порез. Раненая Амелия осторожно поднялась, зажимая пробитое пулей плечо, подошла шатающейся походкой к креслу, сдёрнула с него накидку и бросила Рикарду.

— Рик… беги за ним… оставь меня… — простонал Андерсен, когда Рикард опустился на колени рядом с ним и прижал вдвое сложенную плотную ткань к ране.

— Я справлюсь, — тихо сказала Амелия и, роняя на пол капли своей крови, подошла к Андерсену.

— Зови врачей и полицию! — коротко велел Рикард и помчался за Звермайером и Лонгтэйлом. Амелия вновь поморщилась от боли и взяла трубку телефона. Пока Андерсен зажимал рану, тигрица позвонила в полицию и в скорую помощь, потом присела рядом с раненым.

— Держи крепче, — велела она. Голос её был глух, ослабленный болью, но твёрд.

— Сама как? — дыхом спросил Андерсен, бессильно уронив голову. Амелия неопределённо повела головой.

— По… повернись спиной… — тихо велел Андерсен. Издав вздох боли, Амелия осторожно повернулась. Сквозь муть боли медведь взглянул на рану. Пуля прошила плечо Амелии насквозь, светлый халат медленно становился бордовым.

— Навылет, — констатировал Андерсен. — Жить будешь!

Криво улыбнувшись, медведь потерял сознание. Лапы безвольно соскользнули с его большого живота на пол. Амелия заметила, как офицер закрыл глаза, и испугалась.

— Эй-эй! — Она похлопала Андерсена по морде. — Не спи, держись!

Через боль Амелия как могла прижала раненой лапой накидку к животу Андерсена, а здоровую лапу прислонила к своей ране.

Звермайер тем временем во весь дух мчался за Лонгтэйлом, прекрасно помня слова Буйволсона и Рикарда о том, что преступник нужен им живым. Однако внутри тигра бушевала ярость — он и Рикард только что услышали признание Лонгтэйла в убийствах, и возмущённых чувств Вальтера было мало для одного только задержания. Месть за друзей требовала причинить Лонгтэйлу вред, сильно избить его, но такое поведение мало кто одобрял в полиции. Оба тигра мчались по заброшенному детскому парку аттракционов, гибкие и сильные тела хищников петляли между деревьями, в темноте Звермайер слышал топот лап убегающего Лонгтэйла и собственное хриплое дыхание.

— Стоять! — уже в который раз рявкнул Звермайер и выстрелил туда, где только что мелькнул враг. Промазал — пуля попала в толстый ствол дерева. Вальтер вновь бросился в погоню, но спустя миг ему пришлось пригнуться и откатиться за ближайшее дерево — Лонгтэйл отстреливался в ответ. Пули свистели над головой Звермайера, одна перебила тонкую ветку, и та упала тигру на голову, ещё две вгрызлись в землю рядом с его лапами. Комья земли осыпали Звермайера, попали за воротник формы. Он осторожно выглянул из-за дерева. Выстрел. Новая пуля ударилась в кору буквально в дюйме от уха Звермайера.

— Ах ты… — прорычал тигр. Лонгтэйл быстро перескочил за другое дерево, выпущенные Звермайером очередные две пули ушли между стволами в темноту.

— Сдавайся по-хорошему, Лонгтэйл! — рявкнул Вальтер. — Нас двое, а ты один!

— У меня пуль на вас обоих хватит! — ответил Лонгтэйл. Лапа с револьвером высунулась из-за дерева, оружие снова огрызнулось пальбой. Куски коры сыпались Звермайеру на голову, попадая в уши и за воротник полицейской рубашки. Стрельба прекратилась. Вальтер проверил количество пуль в магазине — осталось пять штук. «Ладно!» — подумал тигр и осторожно выглянул из-за ствола. Снова выстрел. Вальтер почувствовал, как его правую лапу дёрнуло в сторону сильным и больным ударом, пуля скользнула по предплечью рядом с локтем, содрав шкуру. На траву закапала кровь, Звермайер вскрикнул от боли и переложил пистолет в здоровую лапу. Лонгтэйл сразу бросился бежать к другому дереву — потолще, чтобы спрятаться, но Вальтер был к этому готов. Темноту рассеял ещё один громкий хлопок, и Лонгтэйл, издав рык ярости и боли, упал в траву. Он грязно выругался и пополз по земле к упавшему в двух ярдах револьверу. Звермайер выскочил из укрытия и подбежал к раненому преступнику. Дотянуться до оружия тот уже не мог — офицер наступил ему на простреленную икру левой лапы. Лонгтэйл перекатился на спину, и на его морду обрушился мощный удар. Мир обратился в боль, рыча от неё, тигр чувствовал, как Звермайер заламывает ему лапы за спину и защёлкивает на них налапники.

— Добегался, сучёныш! — прорычал Вальтер и пнул Лонгтэйла в живот. — Это за Мартина! — Второй удар. — И за Соломона!

Пойманный Лонгтэйл только ронял сквозь зубы грязные ругательства. В пасти прочно поселился солёный привкус крови. Звермайер рывком поднял сородича. Позади послышался быстрый топот. Шумно дыша, подбежал Рикард с оружием.

— Вальтер! — задыхаясь, крикнул он. — Цел?

— Порядок! — торжествующе заявил Звермайер. — Он наш!

Рикард опустил оружие. Мощная грудь буйвола быстро и тяжело вздымалась.

— Сильно задел? — спросил он, указав на кровь на рукаве.

— А, пустяк, — отмахнулся Звермайер. — Царапина. Возьми его пушку.

Наклонившись, Рикард поднял с травы пистолет.

— Что в квартире, Рик? — слегка задыхающимся тоном спросил Звермайер. — Где там наши с Буйволсоном?

— Нужны врачи. Обоим. А Эда я поторопил, когда бежал сюда, — ответил Рикард, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Лонгтэйл повернул голову и посмотрел на Рикарда со злобой.

— Надо было убить тебя тем вечером! — прошипел тигр.

— Шагай, выродок! — грубо велел Рикард и с силой толкнул Лонгтэйла в спину, потом ухватил его за локоть и потащил ко двору дома. Пуля пробила Лонгтэйлу мышцы лапы, не задев кость, но боль не давала ему свободно ступать травмированной конечностью. Издали доносился нервный вой сигнализации — к дому подъезжали экипажи скорой помощи и полиции.

Через несколько минут Звермайер, придерживая ослабевшую от боли Амелию, осторожно спускался с ней по лестнице. Впереди доктора осторожно несли носилки с тяжелораненым Андерсеном и подсоединённую к его лапе капельницу. Медведь пришёл в себя. Рикард шёл рядом с приятелем, ощущая тревогу и угрызения совести. Ведь это он разработал план, вовлёк в него Вальтера и Дэймона, оба и получили ранения из-за него. Оставалось надеяться, что с Андерсеном всё обойдётся, вон он какой здоровый и сильный! Справится.

— Поймали его? — слабо спросил Андерсен, заглянув Рикарду в глаза.

— Да, Дэймон, да, — закивал Рикард. — Прости, что так вышло.

— Хватит тебе, Рик, — прикрыл глаза Андерсен. — Вышло же… Всыпь ему за меня!

— Обязательно, — подмигнул Рикард. — Он своё получит!

Андерсен, видя, что Рикарду не по себе, хотел ещё что-то добавить, но боль и общее изнеможение пересилили. Медведь слабо и ободряюще улыбнулся буйволу и закрыл глаза.

— Иди, иди, — тихо подбадривал Звермайер усталую и окровавленную Амелию, подводя её к карете скорой помощи. — Всё в порядке.

— Вы его убили? — со страхом вместо беспокойства, что показалось Вальтеру странным, спросила тигрица. Наверное, поэтому Вальтер резко ответил:

— Будет он жить, кавалер твой! Только далеко и в другом месте! — И не удержался, отвёл душу, подведя Амелию к реанимобилю: — Дура ты! Какого шакала бросилась под пулю?

Амелия промолчала, затем покачнулась. Подошедший фельдшер быстро поддержал её.

— Сириус Лонгтэйл, вы обвиняетесь в убийствах офицеров полиции Мартина Черногрива и Соломона Рыкингтона, капитана полиции города Нью-Фэнгз Джоэла Страйпса, — слышался звучный бас МакРога, — Морриса Козлова, Сесилии Уайтфур, продавца подержанных автомобилей Руика Каниса и охранника магазина Томаса Вулфиса. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, всё, что вы скажете, может быть и будет использовано против вас в суде…

«Убийца полицейских и беременных девушек не имеет никаких прав!» — подумалось Рикарду в ярости.

Прибывший с полицейскими участковый врач, молодой леопард Аксель Спотс обработал рану Лонгтэйла. Полицейский микроавтобус тронулся с места и быстро поехал в сторону Департамента, реанимобили отправились со своими ранеными пассажирами в Центральный госпиталь. Звермайер отказался от госпитализации, поэтому Рикард сам перевязал его лапу.

— Ты молодец, Вальтер, — похлопал его по плечу Рикард. Буйвол заметил рядом со своей машиной брата, тот поманил его и Звермайера. Перебирая в голове слова, что скажет Буйволсону, Рикард медленно подошёл к нему. Тот шагнул навстречу.

— Ты цел? — с видимой тревогой спросил Буйволсон, схватив брата за локоть.

— Да цел я, — смущённо улыбнулся Рикард, подавив желание отвести взгляд в сторону. — Слушай, Эд…

— Не извиняйся, Рик, — оборвал брата, угадав его мысли, Буйволсон. Голос его звучал с привычной суровостью, но во взгляде проглядывало одобрение и даже гордость за Рикарда. — Каждый уважающий себя полицейский должен быть готов ко всему. Общее дело делаем, но оно всегда сопряжено с риском.

— Вальтер его поймал, — Рикард указал на Звермайера. Тигр с какой-то сосредоточенностью посмотрел на перевязанную рану, потом без улыбки сказал:

— Не скромничай, Рик. Весь план придумал ты.

— Ладно, едем в участок, — коротко бросил Буйволсон и сел в служебный автомобиль, на котором приехал с Носорожицем.

***

 

Лонгтэйл сидел на стуле за железным деревянным столом и время от времени поднимал и опускал лапы. Он был закован в налапники и цепи, а о побеге не думал. Не получится. Без вариантов. Лапа болела, но о боли Лонгтэйл старался не думать. Но от следующей мысли он расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке. Неужели эти копы думают, что у братьев Роговски и Рори не получится обвести их вокруг когтя? Получится, ещё как! Ведь только несколько зверей во всём городе знают, как будут дальше развиваться события.

Мысли, доставляющие удовольствие, прервал звук открывающегося замка и скрип двери. Стремительным шагом в помещение вошли Буйволсон, Рикард и Звермайер. Раненая лапа тигра висела на перевязи.

— Я имею право знать, в чём меня обвиняют, — глядя Буйволсону в глаза, заявил Лонгтэйл.

При этих словах и при виде самого Лонгтэйла в Буйволсоне вскипела дикая злоба. В два прыжка он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и схватил тигра за горло.

— Знать? — проревел он, жарко дыша ему в морду. — А ты не знаешь? Помнишь тех, кого ты давил машиной, расстреливал в подъездах и магазинах?!

— Эд, успокойся, — велел Рикард. Буйволсон оттолкнул от себя Лонгтэйла и отошёл в сторону, не забыв пнуть стену. Тигр, потирая шею, плюхнулся на стул и поморщился от боли в лапе.

— Вам сказали, в чём вас обвиняют, — сообщил более спокойный Рикард. — Вы имеете право на адвоката, если у вас нет на него средств, мы его предоставим.

— У меня есть знакомый адвокат, — чуть приподнялся на стуле Лонгтэйл. — Очень хороший!

— Моли дьявола, чтобы он тебе помог! — буркнул Звермайер.

— Я могу позвонить ему прямо сейчас! — вызывающе сказал Лонгтэйл. — Он примчится в любое время дня и ночи. И говорить я буду только в его присутствии!

— Звони! — прорычал Буйволсон. Рикард перехватил взгляд брата и поразился — небо, какой же ненавистью и злобой горели его глаза! Взгляд был призван убивать, пронизать насквозь. Лонгтэйл достал телефон и набрал номер Амелии. В ухо понеслись длинные гудки — она не взяла с собой телефон, когда её увозили в больницу.

— Похоже, твоему адвокату нет до тебя дела! — заметил Буйволсон.

— У него два телефона, шеф, — подмигнул Лонгтэйл и набрал другой номер.

— Что у тебя, Сириус? — раздался в трубке знакомый голос. Лонгтэйл незаметно убавил динамик на минимум, чтобы слышать собеседника мог только он.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Гривиц. Простите, если разбудил, — заговорил заранее заученные слова Лонгтэйл. — У меня проблемы, меня задержали по обвинению в убийстве и привезли в полицию. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Я понял тебя. Мы тебя вытащим, — буркнул собеседник и отключился. Но Сириус не отнимал телефон от уха.

— Жаль, что вы не в Зверополисе. Кроме вас, мне никто не поможет, — вздохнул он.

Пауза.

— Только завтра вечером? — с притворным ужасом вскрикнул Лонгтэйл. Буйволсон злобно ухмыльнулся. Очередная пауза.

— Я понимаю, что вы заняты, мистер Гривиц. Но я очень прошу вас — приезжайте быстрее. Я в Первом отделе полиции Зверополиса. Хорошо. Хорошо, жду!

Лонгтэйл быстро удалил набранные номера из памяти и убрал телефон в карман.

— Гривиц? Верналь Гривиц? Глава адвокатской конторы «Верналь и компания»? — спросил Рикард.

— Он самый! — торжествующе заявил Лонгтэйл. Заметив изменившиеся выражения морд Рикарда и Звермайера, он позволил отразиться улыбке на своей морде. — В первый раз меня оправдали благодаря ему. Он покажет небо в алмазах!

— Я всё равно тебя посажу, паскуда! — прорычал Буйволсон. — Доказательства у нас есть!

В кармане Рикарда зазвонил телефон. Вызов был от Миранды.

— Да, Мири.

— Рик, — взволнованно заговорила буйволица, — ты сильно занят?

— Я на работе, что-то случилось? — испугался Рикард.

— Хирон заболел, ему плохо, температура большая, — выдохнула Миранда. — Купи в аптеке лекарств…

— Понял, сейчас буду, — Рикард быстро убрал телефон в карман.

— Езжай, без тебя справимся, — кивнул Буйволсон, услышав о проблеме.

Отчаянно ругая себя, Рикард быстро ехал по ночному Зверополису. Ещё утром сын жаловался на слабость и головокружение, а теперь всё перешло в тяжёлую болезнь. Рикард купил в аптеке необходимые лекарства и поехал домой. Он нашёл для Миранды и Хирона небольшую квартиру на окраине Даунтауна, куда ещё утром перевёз их. Рикард подъезжал к дому, не замечая, что за ним неотступно следует хищно-чёрная машина с тонированными стёклами. Сидящий за рулём Майкель Роговски не сводил внимательного взгляда с автомобиля Рикарда.

***

 

— Я сейчас вернусь! — крикнула из коридора медведица и хлопнула дверью.

— И всё равно нас в покое не оставляют! — покачал головой Армандо Гризелли, но через несколько мгновений уже улыбался. — Как только узнали, что приехала моя сестра и доктор по совместительству, сразу всем понадобилась первая помощь!

— Лучше быть нужным, папа, — похлопал Эрланд отца по спине. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как Владлена перевязала раны, так сразу лучше, даже болеть перестало. Вот такое влияние родственников! — Армандо осторожно потрогал повязку на затылке, затем пощупал живот.

— Домой тебе всё равно пока возвращаться нельзя, — сказал Гризелли-младший.

Тут раздался громкий и требовательный стук в дверь. Эрланд поспешно вышел в коридор, не забыв взять своё оружие. Но за дверью оказался Марк, сосед с пятого этажа.

— Эрл, будь другом, помоги, пожалуйста, — попросил пожилой лев. — Шкаф надо в гостиной поставить, только собрали его с сыном.

— Иду, — кивнул Эрланд и крикнул: — Пап, я вернусь сейчас.

Хлопнула дверь. В квартире стало тихо, лишь доносился из кухни звук работающего радио «Зверо-FM». Прошло две или три минуты. Армандо чувствовал себя рядом с сыном в безопасности, но всё же бдительным надо быть до конца. Дело не в трусости, а в предусмотрительности, успокаивал себя Армандо. Чувство того, что охота на него продолжается, не покидало большого и сильного медведя, поэтому он решил, пусть и ненадолго, задвинуть двери на щеколду. Придёт Владлена или Эрланд — постучит. Но в этот момент из коридора послышались осторожные шаги. Армандо мгновенно насторожился — это шёл не его сын. Обычно Эрланд ходит уверенно, так что его походку слышно ещё от самой двери. А здесь… Армандо осторожно прокрался из гостиной в просторную кухню и схватил со стола нож. Он видел, как по полу скользнула тень. Медведь осторожно выглянул из-за косяка и увидел, как незнакомец в маске с прорезями для глаз проник в гостиную. Армандо быстро прошёл туда с другой стороны и подкравшись, обхватил неизвестного лапой за шею и сдавил её.

— Ты ещё кто? — прорычал Армандо ему в ухо. Другой лапой он уткнул кончик ножа зверю в спину.

Но он оказался ловким и находчивым — раскрыв пасть, он изловчился и укусил медведя за лапу. Вскрикнув, Армандо отдёрнул её и отпустил бандита, а он пнул медведя в пах, затем резко развернулся и с образцового разворота, подпрыгнув, нанёс мощный удар задней лапой по морде. Огромное тело Армандо с грохотом рухнуло на пол, нож отлетел в сторону, а вор почему-то помчался к выходу. Чувствуя, как пасть словно гудит от боли, Армандо вскочил и — с нечленораздельной руганью — погнался за злоумышленником. Однако ловкость и проворство было на стороне негодяя, более молодой, грациозный, стройный и гибкий, он легко бежал по лестнице. Он был уже на площадке второго этажа, когда Армандо, тяжело топая толстыми лапами, выскочил из квартиры.

Оказавшись на первом этаже, Армандо быстро огляделся в поисках убегающего. Обе двери — и парадная, и задняя, — были распахнуты настежь, и медведь помчался к запасному выходу.

После крайнего подъезда, где жил Эрланд, дом изгибался под прямым углом. Чёрный ход с другой стороны дома находился в углу. Тишина и прохлада дворика сразу объяли Армандо, он беспомощно осмотрелся по сторонам. Ни звука, ни движения. Нигде — ни вдали, ни между двумя автомобилями. Неудавшегося преступника — а может, убийцы? — и след простыл. Армандо яростно ударил себя лапами по бокам и пошёл к крыльцу. Когда он поднялся по ступеням и взялся за ручку, позади раздался тихий скрип. Распахнулась дверь одного из автомобилей, а затем Армандо услышал странно знакомый голос:

— Армандо!

Медведь инстинктивно обернулся. Свет из окна ближайшей квартиры, закрытого шторами, бил Армандо в глаза, а позвавший медведя оставался в тени, его морды не было видно. Но тут он шагнул ближе, и Армандо различил плотную широкоплечую фигуру и крупную голову с двумя круто загнутыми рогами. Он узнал зверя, но ничего предпринять не успел.

— Здравствуй, Армандо, — негромко произнёс буйвол и быстро поднял копыто. В бледном свете из окна комнаты блеснула холодная чёрная сталь. Два звонких щелчка эхом разнеслись по мрачному дворику, Армандо ощутил сильные толчки в правое плечо и в грудь и упал на стену. По туловищу заструилась кровь, вокруг ран медленно расползалась горячая боль, словно к груди и плечу прикоснулись раскалённым железом. Когда могучий зверь, глухо хрипя, неуклюже поднялся на колени и выпрямился, буйвол дважды выстрелил ему в живот. Армандо хрипло и громко охнул от новых тяжёлых ранений и с выпученными глазами замер на месте, затем медленно поднёс лапы к ранам. Густой мех и светло-серая рубашка быстро намокали от крови. Армандо словно сквозь вату в ушах слышал, как она тонкими струйками льётся на крыльцо. Буйволу казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем его жертва рухнула, не разгибая спины, мордой вниз и покатилась по ступеням на землю. Бандит наслаждался устранением опасной угрозы. Массивное тело Армандо мешком упало к ногам буйвола. Медведь уже не поднимался, он лишь хлипко дрожал и сдавленно хрипел, его мощные мускулистые лапы мелко подёргивались. Без всяких эмоций Майкель Роговски выстрелил ещё два раза в Армандо, на сей раз в спину. Это были две последние пули в обойме. Несчастный медведь тут же затих и остался неподвижно лежать у подножия крыльца, тёплая кровь медленно обагряла бетонные плиты.

— И прощай, — злорадно закончил Майкель, затем сел в машину и быстро уехал. Никто не увидел жестокого нападения на старого медведя. Едва затих шум уехавшей машины, Армандо тяжело застонал, пытаясь пошевелиться. Жаркая боль жгла его изнутри. Медведь, истекая кровью, с огромным трудом перевернулся на спину.

— Эрл… пом… помо… гите… — захрипел он. Лапа его медленно-медленно потянулась к крыльцу…

Эрланд и тётушка Владлена вошли в квартиру спустя уже десять минут после своего ухода.


	13. Глава двенадцатая. Родственный долг. Часть I

— Не понял, почему дверь не закрыта? — недоумевал Гризелли. До его ушей не доносилось ни звука, удивляло то, что отец не вышел в прихожую. — Папа?

Звенящая тишина вместо неторопливых тяжёлых шагов послужила Эрланду ответом. Не менее удивлённая Владлена прошла в гостиную, откуда незамедлительно раздался её тревожный зов:

— Эрл, иди сюда!

Медведь быстро вошёл в гостиную. Обстановка заставила его напрячься — журнальный столик был опрокинут, по ковру разлетелись выпуски газеты «Зверополис ньюс» за эту неделю, а в углу комнаты лежал кухонный нож. А Владлена обнаружила кое-что ещё — нагнувшись, медведица потрогала ковёр, затем выпрямилась.

— Что там? — Эрланд подошёл к тётушке. Ответ он получил тут же — на подушечках лап в свете люстры блеснула капля крови. Не говоря ни слова, Эрланд схватил пистолет с мобильным телефоном и рванулся в коридор. Владлена мчалась за племянником. Оба повернули сразу к запасному выходу и выскочили на крыльцо.

Тело Армандо распростёрлось на бетонных плитах в ярде от крыльца. Пожилой медведь лежал на спине в большой тёмной луже, грудь и живот были залиты кровью. На несколько мгновений Армандо пришёл в себя и потратил остатки сил на то, чтобы перевернуться. Владлена при виде открывшейся картины вскрикнула и схватилась за сердце, а Эрланд мгновенно метнулся к окровавленному и неподвижно лежащему отцу. Владлена опомнилась и поспешила следом.

— Вызывай врачей с полицией! — велел Эрланд. — Отец! Отец, слышишь меня?

Естественно, никакого ответа не последовало. Эрланд пощупал тёплую шею отца и на миг испытал облегчение — пульс, хоть и слабый, всё же был. Однако потом медведя вновь охватили ужас и шок. Эрланд рывком сдёрнул с себя рубашку и прижал к ранам отца. Пока Владлена дрожащим голосом сообщала о нападении, Эрланд осторожно похлопывал отца по морде, безуспешно пытаясь привести его в сознание.

— Ну же, давай, приходи в себя, папа! — тихо бормотал он.

— Он жив? — нагнулась к раненому брату Владлена. — Жив, Эрл?!

На крик Владлены примчался с третьего этажа МакРог, уже собиравшийся спать. Скорая помощь прибыла на удивление быстро, а через две-три минуты, отчаянно визжа сиреной, подъехал полицейский автомобиль. Из салона выскочили Буйволсон с Носорожицем. Гризелли бросился им навстречу.

— Что случилось? — с тревогой наскочил на него Буйволсон. Эрланд, заикаясь, путано объяснил ситуацию, пока несколько докторов осторожно поднимали каменно-тяжёлое тело Армандо и укладывали на носилки.

— Удивительно! — пробормотал один из медиков, молодой лев, устанавливая капельницу. — Шесть пуль — и живой!

— Молчи! Сглазишь, — буркнул второй лев, что был постарше.

— Он выживет? — в один голос спросили МакРог, Буйволсон, Гризелли и Владлена.

— Счёт не на минуты, а на секунды, — пояснил лев. Врачи аккуратно подняли носилки и понесли к реанимобилю.

— Я еду с вами! — заявил Эрланд, подскочив к докторам, на что услышал от врачей категоричное «нет!»

— Посторонним нельзя… — заговорил было второй медик.

— Быстро в машину, за руль и в госпиталь! — рявкнул во весь голос Гризелли. Не дожидаясь каких-либо возражений, он забрался внутрь фургона и, сев рядом с носилками, взял отца за лапу. Микроавтобус, надрывно гудя сиреной, быстро помчался к госпиталю. Львы-медики следили за капельницей, измеряли Армандо давление.

— Только не умирай, отец… — шептал Эрланд, сжимая большую отцовскую лапу. — Прошу тебя, не умирай… Не сдавайся!

— Ваш отец? — сочувственно спросил молодой лев. Эрланд только зыркнул в его сторону.

— Капельницу держи, — буркнул медведь, продолжая прижимать рубашку к груди и животу отца. Остановить кровь пытался и медик. Внезапно Армандо захрипел и открыл глаза.

— Папа! — подскочил Эрланд. Широко распахнутые глаза Армандо стремительно вращались в глазницах, будто в поисках чего-то. Тяжелораненый медведь увидел сына.

— Эр… ланд… — прохрипел он. — Эрл…

— Тише, старик, тише, я здесь, — пытался успокоить отца медведь. Армандо по-прежнему сдавленно хрипел и дёргался под лапами сына.

— Я… видел его… видел… — бормотал Армандо. Его булькающий голос едва был слышен за воем сирены. — Роговски… не… не в-в… — Медведь поднял голову.

— Молчи, молчи, — поднялся со своего места фельдшер. Армандо, чувствуя, что вновь теряет сознание, схватил Эрланда за лапу и сжал её.

— Н… Нью-Ф… Фэнгз… не верь… Не верь ни… никому, Эрл… обман!.. — И тут же затих…

— Езжайте быстрее! — крикнул Эрланд шофёру.

Всю ночь Эрланд и Владлена провели под дверями операционной, где врачи не один час боролись за жизнь могучего медведя. Солнце уже давно взошло, но никто из родных не собирался уходить, не узнав о результатах операции. Сна ни у кого не было ни в одном глазу.

— Он выживет? — спросил Эрланд, как только отца повезли на операцию. — Отвечайте!

— Всё зависит от операции, — последовал ответ. — Шестьдесят два года и шесть пуль в теле — странно, что ещё живым довезли! Шансов почти нет, сэр.

— Я требую чёткого ответа! — повысил голос Гризелли. — Выживет отец или нет?!

Врачи оставили вопрос медведя без ответа.

Страшный итог нападения на Армандо не выходил из головы Эрланда, так и звучали в ушах неутешительные слова доктора. Эрланд не мог сидеть спокойно. Перед глазами несчастного сына маячил дорогой ему медведь, весь в крови, немые призывы о помощи, казалось, обрели звук. Не зная, куда девать себя от страшной тревоги, Эрланд метался по коридору взад-вперёд. Накинутый на плечи Эрланда халат развевался за его спиной, лапы и одежда медведя по-прежнему были в крови отца. Владлена, тоже покрытая красными пятнами, сидела на железной скамье, сжавшись в комок и дрожа всем телом. Глаза её смотрели в одну точку — у несчастной сестры Армандо был шок. Едва оказавшись в отделении, она вызвалась помочь в операции, но доктора вежливо, но категорично отказали. Подозванная Эрландом медсестра накапала Владлене успокоительного, медведица не глядя проглотила снадобье, но оно не произвело никакого действия. Около шести Эрланда подозвал зевающий МакРог. Оба зверя отошли. Владлена, казалось, этого не заметила — она от ужаса ничего не замечала и не соображала.

— Как Армандо? — спросил МакРог.

— Оперируют, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс Эрланд. Не дожидаясь вопросов от коллеги и соседа, он рассказал ему обо всём, что случилось, и о том, что ему сказал стремительно слабеющий отец.

— Говорят, что шансов крайне мало, — горько закончил Эрланд. МакРог только грустно качал огромной головой. — Две пули в живот, две в спину, одна в грудь и одна в плечо…

Охрипший от волнения голос оборвался, Эрланд, проглотив вставший в горле ком, отвернулся к стене. МакРог утешающе обнял друга за плечи. Тот повернулся к нему, и носорог увидел в его глазах страх и даже слёзы.

— Кто так хочет убить отца? — хрипло спросил медведь. — И за что?

Вопросы сорвались с языка неосознанно, ведь Эрланд уже поверил словам Армандо и знал, в чём причина попытки убийства. Страх за родного медведя на время лишил его способности соображать.

— Надейся на лучшее, Эрл, — тихо, но весомо сказал носорог. — Твой отец очень сильный, он обязательно выздоровеет.

— Знаешь, как сильно я готов в это поверить, — пробормотал Эрланд и уставился на свои лапы, запачканные кровью Армандо. Медведь осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках санузла и обнаружил дверь напротив. Он вымыл лапы, безразлично смотря на покрасневшие струи воды, исчезающие в раковине, затем смочил морду холодной водой. Стало чуть легче.

— Где он? — раздался из коридора знакомый голос. Гризелли наскоро протёр лапы о белое полотенце и вышел. Рядом с МакРогом стоял Звермайер. Увидев лучшего друга, он тут же поспешил к нему.

— Быстро рассказывай, что случилось, — потребовал тигр.

Рассказ занял у Эрланда больше времени, чем когда он рассказывал МакРогу. Присматривая за раненым отцом, за всеми тревогами он не успел сообщить об этом даже Вальтеру, а он узнал о случившемся от шефа и МакРога. Он не утаил ни слова, рассказывая о покушениях на отца, о его побеге из Нью-Фэнгз и о самих подозрениях Армандо. Когда дошла очередь до нового нападения, Эрланд почувствовал, что говорить ему удаётся с трудом, каждое слово он будто вытаскивал из себя.

— Я ему не поверил сначала, — сокрушался сейчас Эрланд. — Не поверил, Вальтер! Думал, что…

Медведь горестно махнул лапой и опустил голову.

— Не вини себя, друг, — Вальтер похлопал Гризелли по плечу.

— Отец опасался, что его найдут, а я каждый раз прогонял эти мысли. И вот как вышло, Вальтер… Отец сейчас на грани смерти, а расстрелявший его на свободе!

— Мы найдём его, Эрл, обещаю, — сказал Вальтер. — Нам даже помогут. Вчера мы с Риком и Дэймоном взяли Лонгтэйла. Это у меня, — тигр вытянул вперёд перевязанную лапу, — от него. Он сейчас в изоляторе.

Знающий о Лонгтэйле и его преступлениях Эрланд вскочил с места и схватил Звермайера за здоровую лапу.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — чуть не закричал он. — Быстро поехали в отдел!

— Эрл… — попытался остановить его Вальтер, но друг уже мчался к выходу. Эрланд остановился около Владлены и велел:

— У меня срочное дело. Сразу звони, когда что-то станет известно.

Медведица кивнула. Эрланд чуть ли не бегом помчался к выходу, Звермайер спешил за ним.

— Как Дэймон? — спросил Эрланд по пути в Департамент.

— Лонгтэйл ранил его в живот, — ответил Звермайер. — Сделали операцию, пока отходит от наркоза, к нему никого не впускают.

— Берта с Ванессой в курсе? — вспомнил Эрланд о жене и дочери Андерсена.

— Как узнали — сразу приехали в госпиталь, — вздохнул Вальтер. — Едва их успокоил. Навестим его вечером.

***

 

В шесть часов утра Рикарда разбудил резкий звонок мобильного. С трудом продирая плохо открывающиеся глаза, буйвол нащупал телефон на тумбочке. Миранда, чья голова покоилась на плече Рикарда, пошевелилась.

— Да, Эд, в чём дело? — осипшим со сна голосом спросил Рикард.

— Рик, быстро поднимайся и езжай в отдел, — раздался в трубке громкий голос брата. — У нас проблемы!

Едва Буйволсон сообщил о событиях ночи, Рикарда словно подбросило на кровати. Он вскочил и быстро оделся.

— Что-то случилось, Рик? — протянула Миранда.

— Да, — наспех ответил Рикард. — У Эда проблемы. Прости, я должен ехать.

Выскочив из подъезда, Рикард буквально запрыгнул в свой автомобиль и стартовал с места на второй скорости. Машина, выбрасывая из-под колёс фонтаны грязи и комья земли, помчалась в сторону полицейского департамента.

— Как это случилось? — кричал Рикард в трубку, дозвонившись до брата. Буйволсон рассказал, как Эрланд с тётушкой обнаружил тело отца, чем поверг брата в замешательство и недоумение.

— Тогда какого шакала Армандо понесло на улицу? — взвился он, резко крутя баранку.

— В квартиру, судя по всему, проник кто-то из бандитов и вынудил Армандо погнаться следом. А у чёрного хода его ждали, — пояснил Буйволсон. — Не пожалели пуль для старика… Доктора говорят, что шансов крайне мало.

— Где ты? — спросил Рикард.

— В госпитале, скоро буду, — ответил брат. — Слушай, Рик…

Не дослушав брата, Рикард отключил телефон и, забыв включить поворотник, резко повернул влево. В Департамент он приехал менее чем за двадцать минут.

— Как видишь, Лонгтэйл, я не такой эмоциональный, как мой старший брат, — медленно произнёс Рикард. Тигр, приведённый на допрос по его распоряжению, вновь был скован цепями и налапниками. — Поэтому предлагаю по-хорошему — рассказывай всё, что знаешь о братьях Роговски и что они затеяли.

— Поэтому ты и приехал спозаранку? Раньше брата? — фыркнул Лонгтэйл.

— Ты уже сам понял, что мы с Эдом хотим как можно скорее с вами покончить и всех вас посадить.

С этими словами Рикард сел напротив Лонгтэйла и положил на стол включённый диктофон. Лонгтэйл, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на Рикарда. «Попробуй посадить!» — пронеслось в голове.

— Только не надо врать о том, что Майкель Роговски якобы мёртв, — сразу предостерёг буйвол. — Мы знаем, что он жив. А также нам известно, что во всех убийствах повинен ты. У нас есть записи. Сам знаешь, против тебя серьёзные улики.

Тигр по-прежнему молчал, буравя Рикарда внимательным взглядом.

— Мы так и будем в гляделки-молчалки играть? — чуть повысил голос Рикард. — Почему ты хотел убить меня? Про какой вечер ты говорил?

— Если бы копы твоего брата не сунули носы не в своё дело, они были бы живы, как и остальные! — прорычал Лонгтэйл. — Всё началось из-за них.

— Всё началось из-за вас и из-за идеи одного безумного корыстолюбивого буйвола! — ударил кулаком по столу Рикард. — Я знаю вашу бандитскую привычку искать виноватых где угодно, только не в своей среде. Сколько мы ловили тебя в Нью-Фэнгз?

— И не поймали! — издевательски осклабился Лонгтэйл.

— Зато сейчас тебе от ответа уйти не удастся! — припечатал Рикард. — На тебе семь убийств!

— Шесть, — лениво поправил тигр. — Я не убивал вашего Соломона, его зарезал Роговски.

— Значит, Мартина застрелил ты. Но перед смертью он сориентировался быстро — спрятал флэшку с записью с того склада. Потом настал черёд Джоэла Страйпса. Не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты следил за ним ещё до убийства Соломона и Мартина. Соседка рассказала о звере бомжеватого вида, которого она видела за сутки до убийства. Это ты нарядился в маргинала, — Рикард не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Страйпс слишком много знал обо мне, — заявил Лонгтэйл. — Думаешь, я не знал от Майкеля, что он давно скорешился с Козловым и Армандо Гризелли?

— Зачем нужно было убивать Морриса Козлова и Сесилию Уайтфур? Чем тебе помешала молодая влюблённая пара? Как на твоём пути оказались продавец подержанных авто и охранник?

— Я, к огромному своему сожалению, ошибся так, как в жизни никогда не ошибался, — покачал головой Лонгтэйл. — Я принял парня за самого Козлова. У него нет жены, а зверь его образа жизни вряд ли отказывает себе в молоденьких медведицах! Это было моё главное задание. Я до этого следил за домом Бориса, но сына его не замечал. Для слежки Конрад отправлял других наших парней.

Уже на этом моменте Рикард задал себе вопрос — а с какой стати Лонгтэйл так легко сознаётся в совершённых злодеяниях? Не совсем в его духе. Только Рикард и подумать не мог, что он играет с ними в хищника и добычу.

— Ты провалил задание, — со злорадством сообщил Рикард. — А дальше тебя как следует отругали за оплошность. Потом ты уничтожил автомобиль, а Руик Канис наверняка узнал об убийстве. Он увидел в криминальной хронике приметы убийцы, описание автомобиля и начал тебя шантажировать.

— Глупый дурак! — фыркнул Лонгтэйл. — Знаешь, что меня взбесило особенно? Этот длинномордый потребовал обратно стоимость машины и плюсом пять тысяч долларов! Сам и поплатился — шантажисты плохо кончают, это из любого детектива ясно.

— Значит, ты избавился от машины, — продолжал Рикард, — привёз в магазин «деньги», затем, улучив момент, просто свернул не столь сильному койоту шею и очень вовремя вспомнил о камерах наблюдения. На беду для Томаса Вулфиса — охранник был на рабочем месте. Ты застрелил волка и забрал видеозаписи. Где они?

— Тоже уничтожены, — ухмыльнулся Лонгтэйл. — Я их сжёг!

Самодовольная ухмылка тигра начала действовать Рикарду на нервы, и он решил стереть её с морды допрашиваемого.

— Канис не был столь глуп, как ты думаешь, — сказал Рикард. — Он написал на листке бумаги твои инициалы и название машины, спрятал бумажку под кассовый аппарат. Видимо, программа для продаж потребовала обновления, и Канис решил внести информацию о покупателе позже.

— Ты проницателен, Буйволсон, — покачал головой Лонгтэйл, теперь уже со злостью глядя на Рикарда.

— Я не лишён дара мышления и предвидения, — без лишней скромности сказал Рикард. — А вы, когда поняли, что вас вот-вот схватят за хвосты, пытались лишить жизни старика Армандо Гризелли. Вам не было смысла его убивать — он уже давно всё нам рассказал.

Если Лонгтэйл до этих слов хоть как-то сдерживал медленно поднимающуюся внутри него ярость, то теперь он не выдержал. Звякнув цепями, тигр вскочил.

— Сядь! — рявкнул Рикард.

Лонгтэйл шумно выдохнул и рухнул на стул.

— Да, Рикард, правильно о тебе говорили в Нью-Фэнгз. Что ты профессионал, что ты собираешься идти по стопам брата, что старик Страйпс прочил тебя в капитаны. Уже тогда я понял, что ты стал опасен для всех нас. А ты решил обезопасить себя? И узнал обо мне не без посторонней помощи, так ведь? Сильный у тебя помощник!

— Заткни пасть! — рявкнул Рикард, поняв, что Лонгтэйл сейчас проговорится о Козлове. Буйвол выключил диктофон.

— О, поджилки затряслись? — хохотнул Лонгтэйл. — Боишься, что брат выкинет тебя отсюда, когда узнает, что ты якшаешься с Козловым и мафией? У нас тоже есть везде свои звери, мы всё знаем. Нужно было срочно избавиться от тебя, но твой брат очень вовремя выскочил из того бара. Знаешь, как я обозлился!

— Потому и решил убить напоследок Армандо?

— Слишком много мне шьёшь, — прошипел Лонгтэйл и нагнулся над столом. — Я не трогал Армандо даже когтем.

— Не тронул, да, — кивнул Рикард. — Зато всадил в него шесть пуль.

Если бы Лонгтэйл не был в цепях, он бы не удержался от того, чтобы схватить Рикарда за горло. Не в силах держать себя в лапах, тигр рявкнул:

— Я не стрелял в Гризелли, о чём глубоко жалею! А тебе повезло — тебя спас твой вездесущий поганый братец!

— Ты следил за нами, — покачал головой Рикард. — Ну ты и ловкач, что сказать… Вежливо ты извинился тогда.

Лонгтэйл покачал головой.

— Есть те, кто тебя без труда опознают. Мне стоит сделать только звонок, — отчеканил Рикард.

— Так звони, — безразлично дёрнул головой Лонгтэйл.

Рикард поднялся со стула и пошёл к двери, но, взявшись за ручку, обернулся. Лонгтэйл смотрел в стену.

— У всех твоих преступлений будут последствия, — негромко сказал Рикард. — Убитая тобой Сесилия была беременна. Моррис сделал ей предложение за полтора часа до гибели. Луцилла, дочь убитого вами директора банка, в этот же день потеряла и мать, несчастная Фрида скончалась от сердечного приступа. Так что на скорую встречу со своей Амелией, Лонгтэйл, можешь не рассчитывать! Делай выводы.

С этой тирадой Рикард вышел из камеры для допросов. Лонгтэйл крикнул ему вслед:

— Это ещё не конец, Рикард Буйволсон!

***

 

— Почему ты пошёл туда без меня? — со злостью спросил Буйволсон, когда прослушал запись разговора брата с Лонгтэйлом. — Знаешь, с кем общался?

— Он признался во всём, Эд, — сказал Рикард и положил на стол диктофон. Буйволсон с готовностью схватил аппарат и включил проигрывание записи. Голоса Рикарда и Лонгтэйла, слегка искажённые, наполнили кабинет.

— Помнишь тот вечер, когда мы выпивали с тобой в баре? — спросил Рикард, когда запись закончилась. — Тогда Лонгтэйл следил за нами. Выскочи ты на несколько секунд позже, то увидел бы меня с дырой в затылке. Он собирался убить меня.

— Что?! — вскочил капитан, чуть не опрокинув рабочий стол. — Убить?!

— Эд, спокойно! — поднял оба копыта Рикард. — Я тебе говорю — он во всём сознался, но что-то здесь странное. Совсем не похоже на Лонгтэйла. Поверь, я его лучше знаю, не раз пересекались. — Рикард ткнул себя в левое плечо, где был скрыт под полицейской формой давний шрам от пули.

— Ты прав, Рик, — Буйволсон сел обратно в кресло, хотя крутой нрав жаждал встречи с Лонгтэйлом. — Значит, так. Сейчас поедешь к адвокату Верналю Гривицу и узнаешь у него о Лонгтэйле. Езжай!

Рикард стремительным шагом вышел из кабинета и столкнулся нос к носу с Рагнаром.

— Где эта мразь? — сразу спросил лев.

— Раг, — Рикард схватил его за плечо, — звони Луцилле и вызывай её сюда. Ещё лучше — съезди за ней сам. Она нам нужна, она опознает Лонгтэйла.

***

 

— Вы записаны на приём? — поинтересовалась секретарша, миловидная леопардиха лет тридцати.

— Я из полиции, мисс, — Рикард показал удостоверение и жетон. — Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Гривицем. Это срочно. Он на месте?

Громкий и уверенный голос Рикарда прокатился под сводами просторной приёмной. Несколько мгновений леопардиха смотрела на буйвола, затем ткнула лапой в кнопку селектора и сообщила о посетителе. Раздавшийся в динамике искажённый голос Гривица велел впустить Рикарда.

— Вам знаком Сириус Лонгтэйл? — представившись, сразу спросил Рикард. Верналь Гривиц, плотно сложенный пожилой лев в дорогом бежевом костюме, только приподнял брови и встал из-за стола. Тщательно причёсанная бурая грива дрогнула.

— Почему я должен отвечать на ваш вопрос, уважаемый? — хорошо поставленным голосом спросил адвокат. — Вам знакомо понятие адвокатской тайны?

— Не хуже, чем вам, мистер Гривиц, — кивнул Рикард. — Только есть загвоздка. Лонгтэйл — единственный, кто поможет нам выйти на след опасной преступной группировки. Вы наверняка слышали о банде под названием «Чёрный череп». Они убили нескольких полицейских и мирных жителей, и это только одни случаи их деятельности. Сейчас Лонгтэйл арестован, при аресте он оказал сопротивление, ранив двух моих коллег. Во время допроса он сослался на вас. И не просто сослался — он вам вчера звонил, верно, мистер Гривиц?

Гривиц сощурился. Рикард подошёл к его столу.

— Если мы не накроем банду, то новых жертв не избежать. Вы этого хотите, мистер Гривиц?

Несколько мгновений понадобилось Гривицу на внутреннюю борьбу. Опытный адвокат, обязанный следовать принципам, вначале колебался, затем, очевидно, принял решение, вздохнул и, пригладив гриву, сказал:

— Скажу только минимум информации, и то только ввиду того, что я крайне уважаю вашего брата, Рикард. С Лонгтэйлом я пересекался только раз, шестнадцать лет назад. Но больше мы не встречались. Он мне не звонил, ни вчера, ни сегодня.

— Вы уверены? — удивился Рикард, думая, что ослышался.

— Моя профессия исключает ложь, Рикард! — заявил Гривиц и встал. — Я сказал причину, по которой сообщил вам о Лонгтэйле.

Рикард оторопело кивнул и, пятясь задом, вышел из кабинета. Опомнившись уже в приёмной, он быстро помчался к служебному автомобилю. В голове уже вовсю роились ужасные подозрения и открывались невероятные истины.

— Эддрик! — кричал в телефон буйвол, уже садясь в салон. — Гривицу никто не звонил, он ни при чём! Лонгтэйл соврал, он звонил кому-то другому! Держите его в камере для допросов, не уводите обратно!

Сразу после неожиданного ответа Гривица Рикард понял, что назревает что-то серьёзное и опасное, поэтому он мчался к Департаменту, буквально вдавив в пол педаль газа.

***

 

Рикард со всех ног взбежал на крыльцо, чуть не сбив по пути двух граждан, и промчался мимо поста диспетчера. Удивлённый Когтяузер крикнул буйволу вслед:

— Эй, в чём дело, Рик?

— Не сейчас, Бен! — выпалил Рикард, чуть не спотыкаясь на ступенях. Задыхаясь от быстрого бега, он толкнулся в кабинет к брату, но дверь была заперта. Выругавшись, Рикард бросился к комнате для допросов. Буйволсон был уже там. Что именно он говорил Лонгтэйлу, было не слышно, но, судя по нависающей над тигром огромной рогатой фигуре, беседа была отнюдь не добрая. Когда Рикард распахнул дверь, он услышал обрывок фразы брата:

— …спрашиваю в последний раз!..

— Кому ты звонил, Лонгтэйл? — выкрикнул Рикард, затормозив перед столом, за которым с цепями и налапниками сидел тигр.

— Я уже сказал! — рыкнул Лонгтэйл. — Своему адвокату.

Здесь Рикард уже не выдержал. Издав яростное рычание, он шагнул к Лонгтэйлу, схватил его за грудки и резко оторвал от стула. Буйволсон не остановил брата.

— Врёшь, подонок! — рявкнул Рикард. — Гривиц сказал, что ты ему не звонил! Отвечай, зараза, кому ты звонил на самом деле! Быстро!

— Лучше не вынуждай меня, — тихо, но многообещающе рыкнул Буйволсон и шагнул к Лонгтэйлу. — Рик, — повернулся он к брату, — Лонгтэйл звонил «Гривицу» около одиннадцати вечера. Спустя небольшой отрезок времени нападают на Армандо.

— Отвечай по-хорошему! — раздался от двери звучный повелительный голос. На пороге стоял Гризелли. Сжав кулаки, медведь вошёл в помещение и ненавидящим взором вперился в Лонгтэйла. Тигр мерзко осклабился:

— Сколько вас ещё подойдёт?

— Столько, сколько надо, пока ты не расскажешь, кто стоит за нападением на моего отца! — рявкнул Эрланд.

— Носорожиц! — громко позвал Буйволсон. В комнату для допросов тут же заглянул носорог.

— Принеси его телефон. Быстро! — велел капитан.

— Звони! — приказал Рикард, протягивая Лонгтэйлу принесённый Носорожицем телефон. Тигр очень медленно протянул лапу за аппаратом и с такой же раздражающей медлительностью — Гризелли даже прикрикнул — набрал номер.

— Не отвечает, — хмыкнул Лонгтэйл и отложил трубку в сторону.

— Ничего, ты всё равно скажешь, кто это. А мы подождём! — сказал Буйволсон с угрозой, забирая телефон. Лонгтэйл только кивнул и отвернулся к стеклу, разделяющему камеру и коридор. Тигр оскалился и приподнялся. Прямо на него смотрела сквозь стекло Луцилла. В её широко раскрытых глазах метался ужас, который вскипел при виде насильника.

— Не бойся, Лу, — подбодрил Луциллу Рагнар, коснувшись лапой её плеча. — Он тебе ничего не сделает. Идём.

— Капитан! — Рагнар вошёл к коллегам. — Сейчас вы ещё кое-что узнаете о нём.

Луцилла вошла в помещение. Лонгтэйл при виде львицы приподнялся. Она не выдержала — подавляемый ужас обратился в злобу. Столько времени её в кошмарах после изнасилования преследовала эта хитрая морда, каждая её черта отпечаталась в памяти Луциллы. Львица оттолкнула Рагнара в сторону и налетела на Лонгтэйла с кулаками.

— Подонок! Сволочь! Убийца! — кричала она, сопровождая каждое слово ударом. В ярости львица даже выпустила когти и оцарапала Лонгтэйлу нос. — Вы убили моего отца, вы!

Рикард поспешно оттащил Луциллу от Лонгтэйла. Тигр только потёр лапой поцарапанный нос и вновь оскалился.

— Это он, — почти выкрикнула Луцилла, ткнув в Лонгтэйла лапой. — Сириус Лонгтэйл — это он! Он был тогда в банке, это они с Роговски убили отца!

— Ещё будешь отпираться? — прорычал Рагнар. — Она всё рассказала!

— Ах ты, грёбаная сука! — взревел Лонгтэйл, вскочив с места. — Мало тебе тогда!..

Тигр забыл о цепях — они, громко звякнув, натянулись и не дали тигру выскочить из-за стола. Рагнар подскочил к Лонгтэйлу и с силой ударил его по морде, отбросив обратно на стул. Но даже Буйволсон не призвал подчинённого к порядку.

— Это за Луциллу и её отца! — прорычал лев.

— Раг, — обратился к нему Рикард и вздохнул. — Лонгтэйл ещё кое в чём признался. Мартина застрелил он.

Рагнар вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть, переводя взор с Буйволсона на Рикарда, потом на Гризелли — и на Лонгтэйла. Лев отступил на шаг назад, лапы его дрожали, пока в душе поднималась неудержимая ярость. Рикард с братом сочувственно переглянулись.

— Я убью тебя, мразь! — С этим рёвом Рагнар бросился на Лонгтэйла. Гризелли и Луцилла схватили его за плечи и с трудом оттащили от тигра.

— Пустите! — кричал лев, вырываясь из мощных лап друга. — Пустите меня, я его порву!

— Рагнар, успокойся! — гаркнул Буйволсон. — Тихо! Гризелли, уведи его отсюда!

— Тихо, Раг, пойдём, пойдём! — пытался успокоить разбушевавшегося коллегу Эрланд. Более крупный и мощный, медведь без труда вывел Рагнара из камеры. Луцилла пошла следом, но на пороге обернулась и встретилась со взглядом Лонгтэйла. Тигр смотрел на неё со злобой. Дверь захлопнулась.

— Спишите это на везение! Оно быстро кончится! — фыркнул Лонгтэйл, теперь уже разозлившийся по-настоящему. Буйволсон сжал губы в нитку, его необузданный гнев выдавали широко раздувающиеся ноздри, капитан с трудом сдерживал себя.

— Так, — повернулся Буйволсон к брату. Взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего. — Рикард, выйди.

— Эддрик, не наделай глупостей, я не… — попытался остановить брата буйвол.

— Выйди вон, сказал! — рявкнул Буйволсон. Но тут Рикард повёл себя так, как Эддрик не ожидал. Младший брат схватил старшего за локоть и силком выволок в коридор.

— Что с тобой, брат? — возмущённо спросил Рикард у Эддрика и встряхнул его за плечи. — Что ты творишь?

— А ты как думаешь? — ничуть не тише взвился Буйволсон. — Он убил наших друзей, забыл?! Видел, в каком состоянии Черногрив и эта девчонка?

— Не забыл, Эд! — с нажимом сказал Рикард и схватил брата за локоть. — Разве ты не видишь, что он тебя провоцирует?

— Ему же хуже будет! — прорычал Буйволсон и рывком стряхнул копыто Рикарда.

— Хуже Лонгтэйлу будет в тюрьме, — пообещал Рикард. — Ему не отвертеться от наказания, никакой адвокат не поможет.

Слова были правильные, хотя Буйволсон не хотел так просто оставлять в покое преступника, убившего его коллег и друзей. Рикард разделял мнение брата, понимал, что он чувствует. Но младший брат был более сдержанным на работе, правда, в моменты ярости Рикард не раз был не менее буйным.

— Я не меньше твоего хочу его наказать, — сказал Рикард, но тут из-за закрытой двери раздался насмешливый голос Лонгтэйла:

— А вы телефон мне вернёте?

Буйволсон стиснул зубы, но, покосившись на брата, удержался от проявления ярости и вновь окликнул Носорожица. Велев следить за Лонгтэйлом и никого к нему не впускать, капитан с Рикардом пошёл в свой кабинет.

— Рано или поздно на этот номер позвонят, когда увидят непринятый вызов, — сказал Рикард брату по пути. — Посмотрим, кем окажется этот лже-Гривиц.

Когда братья подходили к кабинету, в них чуть не врезался Гризелли. Белый медведь был сильно взволнован. На вопрос Буйволсона он скороговоркой ответил:

— Отца прооперировали, еду в госпиталь!

— Беспокоюсь за Армандо, — сказал Рикард, когда брат с громким хлопком закрыл дверь. — Он тоже может много рассказать, если выживет.

— Выживет! — вскинул голову Буйволсон и велел: — Ну-ка, набери номер!

— Не отвечает никто, — покачал головой Рикард и бросил телефон в кресло. Тут же ожил телефон на столе Буйволсона.

— Буйволсон! — рявкнул в трубку буйвол. На несколько мгновений он замер, потом удивлённо переспросил: — Гилберт? Что случилось?

В кабинете повисла короткая пауза. Внезапно морда Буйволсона вытянулась, глаза расширились.

— Что?! — взревел он. Рикард с удивлением посмотрел на брата и неожиданно ощутил странное беспокойство. Повинуясь резкому порыву, Рикард вскочил и выхватил у Эддрика трубку.

— Гил, в чём дело? Говори! — потребовал дядя. — Ну, что?

Едва до Рикарда дошла информация, он не глядя швырнул трубку, и она упала на стол. В следующий миг Рикард мчался со всех ног вниз, к автомобилю, за братом топал Буйволсон.

***

 

— Как ты, милый? — спросила Миранда у Хирона. Она осторожно села рядом с сыном и пощупала его лоб. Голова мальчика была горячей, градусник и утром показывал сильный жар. Хирон с трудом приподнялся и хриплым шёпотом пробормотал:

— Голова болит, горло тоже… Вчера после лекарств было немного лучше… Ты не пойдёшь на работу?

— Ну как тебя оставить одного? — Миранда поцеловала сына в лоб. — Я позвоню тёте Анабель или Гилберту, пусть он приедет.

— Гилберт, класс! — попытался воскликнуть Хирон, но тут же закашлялся — больное горло не позволяло даже говорить. Мальчик обрадовался тому, что к нему приедет двоюродный брат. Миранда взяла телефон, но не успела набрать номер, как в дверь позвонили.

— Может, Гил приехал? — обрадовался Хирон и снова приподнялся, насколько позволяли силы. Мать вышла в коридор, подошла к двери и посмотрела в глазок. Перед дверью стоял большой бурый медведь в одежде электротехника.

— Кто там? — бдительно поинтересовалась буйволица.

— Я из электроэнергослужбы, — последовал ответ медведя. — Сегодня в этом доме у нас проверка показаний счётчиков. Впустите, пожалуйста.

Миранда покорно открыла дверь и тут же получила электрический разряд из шокера. Буйволица без сознания рухнула рядом с порогом. В коридор ворвались ещё два тигра и один лев, медведь посторонился, пропуская их, затем быстро закрыл дверь.

— Мама?

Удивлённый Хирон, кое-как встав с кровати, вышел в коридор и увидел бандитов и бесчувственную мать. Закричать мальчик не успел — один из тигров, что был повыше, подскочил к буйволёнку и приставил к его горлу пистолет.

— Крикнешь — пристрелю и тебя, и мать! Без глупостей! — рыкнул хищник и повернулся к товарищу: — Иди сюда.

Тигры связали копыта Хирону за спиной и заклеили пасть.

— Чёрт, мала, — заметил медведь, осматривая на себе робу электрика. Толстому животу огромного хищника было под ней слишком тесно. — Ты, — бандит ткнул лапой в тигра пониже ростом, — следи за мальчишкой. Вы двое — вяжите мамашу!

Хирон отчаянно дёргался в сильных лапах тигра, позабыв о тяжёлой болезни. Страх придавал мальчику силы.

— Не дёргайся, сказал! — рыкнул тигр и сильно встряхнул Хирона. Лишённый возможности говорить, мальчик в ужасе мычал, полными страха и слёз глазами глядя на разворачивающуюся картину. Бандиты потащили оглушённую Миранду в гостиную, крепко привязали там к стулу и замотали морду скотчем. Заперли.

— Пошёл! — толкнул Хирона в спину тигр. Преступники быстро покинули квартиру, не забыв запереть дверь и уводя с собой дрожащего от страха буйволёнка. Соседи напротив ничего не услышали, что было бандитам только на лапу. Хирон едва передвигал от ужаса ногами, но вырваться из сильных лап похитителей даже не пытался — один из тигров приставил к его боку пистолет.

***

 

— Я открываю дверь, захожу, спрашиваю, а мне не ответили… — бестолково объяснял Гилберт. Оттолкнув племянника в сторону, Рикард помчался в гостиную, где на диване тряслась, словно в ознобе, Миранда. Следом за Рикардом ворвался брат и бегло осмотрелся. Рядом с подоконником лежал на боку стул и валялись обрывки верёвки.

— Мири, что случилось? Где Хирон? — выпалил буйвол с порога. Буйволица только мотала головой, крепко сжав челюсти. Взгляд её казался безумным.

— Гил, принеси воды, быстро! — велел Рикард и повернулся к бывшей жене. — Детка, в чём дело? Ну, не молчи!

— Х-х-хирон… — дрожащим голосом произнесла Миранда и затряслась в рыданиях. — Его нет!

— Где он? — в один голос спросили три буйвола.

— Сюда вломились какие-то бандиты… меня оглушили шокером, — путано принялась рассказывать Миранда. — Очнулась уже связанной, а Хирона нет! Рик, они его увезли, увезли!

Голос буйволицы перерос в панический крик. Она затрясла головой, кулаками замолотила по коленям, а из глаз текли слёзы. Сзади послышался топот ног, но Рикард не обернулся — он пытался успокоить бьющуюся в истерике любимую.

— Милая, успокойся, прошу! — вещал буйвол, взяв копыта Миранды в свои. — Расскажи, что помнишь, кого видела.

— И-их было н-несколько… Нав… наверное… — всхлипывая и икая, сдавленно шептала Миранда. — Я помню только од… одного медведя в форме элек… электрика. Я уверена… уверена, что он был не од… один! Рик! — Голос Миранды вновь взметнулся до крика. — Рик, его похитили!

Зарыдав ещё сильнее, она уткнулась носом в грудь Рикарда. Гилберт, находившийся в коридоре, вбежал к тёте и начал вместе с дядей успокаивать её.

— Мири, я тебя прошу… Мири! — повысил голос Рикард, пытаясь воззвать к разуму обезумевшей от ужаса женщины. — Я найду нашего мальчика, слышишь? Я найду его, обещаю, только успокойся!

Сам буйвол пытался сохранять видимость спокойствия, но у него самого дрожали копыта, а в желудке будто ворочалось что-то огромное и неприятное. После случившегося Рикард сам чувствовал себя не лучше. Не зная, как убедить Миранду, он поцеловал её в лоб и прошептал:

— Я никому не позволю обидеть нашего Хирона, родная, клянусь!

Буйволица кивала его словам, а сама смотрела куда-то за плечо Рикарда. Затем она крепко сжала его плечи и сквозь зубы прошептала:

— Спаси его, Рик, спаси!

Рикарда поразил взгляд Миранды. Сейчас он не видел в ней прежнюю уверенную женщину, в её глазах не было ничего, кроме страха и мольбы. В дальнейших обещаниях нужды уже не было — Рикард ради счастья своей семьи был готов на всё. Сейчас перед его глазами стоял только Хирон, на его мордочке был самый настоящий страх. И отец спасёт его, во что бы то ни стало!

— Обещаю, Мири. Жди меня с Хироном, я вернусь обязательно! — шепнул напоследок Рикард и, торопливо проведя копытом по щеке буйволицы, встал и велел: — Гилберт, остаёшься здесь, с тётей Мирандой.

— Я поеду… — начал было Гилберт, но дядя тут же резко осадил юношу:

— Никуда ты не едешь! Остаёшься там, где тебе велено, это дело не для детей! — И выскочил в коридор.

— Хирон мой брат, дядя Рик! — выпалил Гилберт, устремляясь вслед за дядей. — А мне скоро…

Не дослушав Гилберта, Рикард круто повернулся и оттолкнул его назад.

— Ты никуда не поедешь, Гилберт! — отчеканил буйвол. — Это приказ полицейского сыну полицейского!

— Рик! — Миранда выскочила в прихожую. — Пожалуйста, звони мне!

Больше не слушая криков возмущённого отказом племянника, Рикард выскочил из квартиры и запер квартиру на верхний замок. Так она запиралась только снаружи, открыть изнутри её уже было нельзя. Гилберт с гневными криками забарабанил по створке. Сунув ключи в карман, Рикард помчался вниз. Оказавшись у дверей подъезда, он осмотрелся по сторонам, но полицейского автомобиля, на котором приехали братья, не было. Только сейчас Рикард понял — брат, не дослушав рассказ Миранды, поспешно уехал в участок. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, буйвол помчался к метро.

— Я должна поехать! — почти закричала Миранда и схватила с вешалки лёгкий плащ. Гилберт, вздохнув, подошёл к тётушке и забрал его.

— Не выйдет, дверь заперта снаружи, — горько сообщил юноша и в сердцах пнул стену. Его по-прежнему терзала злость из-за того, что вынужден оставаться в безопасности, в то время как его двоюродный брат томится неизвестно где. «Я ведь тоже член семьи!» — думал Гилберт, не находя себе места от беспокойства. Даже воздух в квартире, казалось, был пропитан насквозь тревогой.

— Ну и что делать, Гил? Что? — заламывала копыта Миранда.

— Тётя, тебе лучше успокоиться, — снова вздохнул Гилберт после короткой паузы. — С дядей Риком будет отец, они обязательно спасут Хирона. Я верю!

На выходе из подземки Рикард вытащил телефон, но он зазвонил сам. На той стороне оказался брат.

— Рик, у меня машина сломалась! — рявкнул Буйволсон. — Ты где?

— Ты мне пока не понадобишься, — холодно отозвался Рикард и отсоединился. Издали ярко выделялись на солнце могучие контуры здания Первого отдела полиции, и Рикард, чеканя шаг, направился туда. Он понял всё ещё до приезда к Миранде — именно в Департаменте, в камере для допросов находился зверь, которому наверняка было известно всё. Об этом догадался и Буйволсон — капитан полиции, словно обезумев от ярости, помчался к Лонгтэйлу, чтобы выбить из него всё. Но поломка машины сломала его планы.

— А где твой брат? — удивлённо спросил Носорожиц, увидев запыхавшегося Рикарда.

— Неважно, — каменным тоном ответил Рикард. — Риг, впусти меня.

— Велено никого не впускать, — сложил копыта на груди огромный носорог. — Твой брат приедет, его и впущу.

Рикард со сжатыми кулаками подошёл ближе к Носорожицу.

— Я дважды не повторяю, Риг. Отойди живо в сторону и дай ключ! — прорычал буйвол. Немного обезоруженный суровостью, Рикарда, Носорожиц отступил на шаг в сторону, но прежним твёрдым басом сказал:

— Не имею права, Рик…

Тяжёлый удар копытом в живот оборвал фразу носорога. Офицер согнулся пополам, Рикард живо достал из его кармана ключ от камеры. Носорожиц, стискивая зубы от боли, попытался ухватить Рикарда за рукав полицейской рубашки, но копыто только мелькнуло в воздухе. Дверь захлопнулась, затем послышался стук. Дверь в камеру для допросов открывалась вовнутрь, поэтому Рикард подпёр стулом дверную ручку, чтобы никто снаружи не вошёл в помещение.

— Где твой телефон? — спросил Рикард тихо, так что Носорожиц не услышал из-за двери ни слова. Но в голосе буйвола была плохо скрываемая злоба, тихий его голос был словно затишье перед бурей.

— У этого здоровяка, — буркнул Лонгтэйл. — Номер хочешь записать? Извини, мне нравится другая!

— Ты меня не услышал с того раза, парень, — процедил Рикард и медленно стал подходить к задержанному. — Кому ты звонил? И где вы прячете моего сына?

— Я забыл номер, Рикки, извини, — хмыкнул Лонгтэйл.

Рикард остановился рядом с Лонгтэйлом. Взгляды зверей встретились, затем буйвол почти шёпотом сказал:

— Ты не ответил на мой второй вопрос! — Затем, схватив Лонгтэйла за загривок, Рикард с силой ударил его мордой о стол. Тигр зарычал от боли, а дверь незамедлительно затряслась под ударами носорога, стремящегося попасть внутрь.

— Рик, открой быстро! — рявкнул Носорожиц. — Не смей, понял?

— Хочешь знать, почему я пришёл без брата и смог пройти мимо Носорожица? — хрипло выдохнул Рикард, вдавливая морду Лонгтэйла в холодную железную столешницу и игнорируя требовательные вопли коллеги. — Потому что я тот, чьего сына вы украли. Пока ты не скажешь, кому ты звонил и где Хирон, ты весь мой, Лонгтэйл! — Рикард нехорошо усмехнулся.

— А что твой старший брат скажет, а? — издевательски спросил Лонгтэйл. Но за свои насмешки ему пришлось дорого заплатить.

— Где мой сын?! — проревел Рикард, затем схватил Лонгтэйла за ухо и приподнял над стулом. Лонгтэйл взвыл, скованные лапы рванулись к макушке, но длины цепи оказалось недостаточно, и тигру оставалось только издавать мучительные крики боли. — Отвечай, или убью тебя прямо здесь! Где Хирон?!

— Рик, немедленно открой! — барабанил в прочную дверь Носорожиц. Стул крепко подпирал дверную ручку, хотя сила у носорога была огромная, и неизвестно, сколько бы ещё могла выдержать преграда.

— Где он? Где?! Говори! — С каждым словом Рикард встряхивал Лонгтэйла за ухо, причиняя тому нестерпимую боль.

— Да не знаю я! — взвыл тигр, не выдержав пытки. Рикард тяжело дышал, но не выпустил пленника из стальной хватки.

— Врёшь! — рявкнул буйвол. — Зачем вам нужно было нападать на Армандо, а потом похищать моего сына? Что вам нужно? Или кто?

Дверь продолжала дрожать под могучими ударами Носорожица, стул трясся всё сильнее, и было понятно, что препятствие вот-вот не выдержит. Ухо Лонгтэйла горело словно в огне, тигр морщился от жаркой боли около макушки. Из носа его текла кровь — последствия удара мордой о стол. Железную крышку и пол покрывали редкие красные капли.

— Я тебя не отпущу, пока не скажешь, кто тебе звонил! — рычал Рикард, дёргая Лонгтэйла за многострадальное ухо. Злоба придавала могучему буйволу ещё больше силы, и через минуту Лонгтэйл вновь дико кричал, ещё громче. За дверью слышались голоса — это Носорожиц позвал подмогу, и теперь уже несколько полицейских пытались выбить дверь. Звермайер здоровой лапой забарабанил даже в окно, но Рикард не обращал ни на кого внимания. Он словно обезумел от ярости — не слушая воплей Лонгтэйла, он продолжал оттягивать ему уже порядком распухшее ухо.

— Говори, тварь! — проорал Рикард и вновь впечатал морду тигра в стол, ещё больше испачкав его кровью. Буйвол не услышал знакомого голоса из-за двери — Лонгтэйл заверещал совсем не своим голосом:

— Вы ему нужны! Вы оба, с братом!

Рикард не успел спросить, кому это «ему». Приставленный стул наконец не выдержал и отлетел в сторону. Дверь распахнулась, на пороге показался Буйволсон. С громким рёвом он бросился на брата и оттащил его в сторону от окровавленного Лонгтэйла. Тигр стонал, согнувшись и обхватив лапами голову. Он сплюнул на пол обломок клыка.

— Какого чёрта, Рик?! — взревел Буйволсон, оттолкнув брата к стене. — Ты совсем обезумел, что ли?

— Это они украли Хирона! — ничуть не тише взвился Рикард. — Они хотят выманить…

В груди Рикарда неожиданно что-то больно и резко сжалось. Голоса брата и остальных коллег словно отдалились, а в ушах зазвенело. Копыта дёрнулись, но Рикард в самый последний момент сообразил не поднести их к груди. Он с трудом выдохнул, но вдохнуть не смог. Не видя состояния брата, Буйволсон буквально пинками вытолкал его за дверь.

— Лонгтэйла не трогать! — приказал он и повернулся к брату: — Какого грёбаного шакала творишь, кретин?

— Эд… — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Рикард, чувствуя тревожные и больные ощущения в сердце. — Он лгал. Хирон у них, они хотят выманить нас… зачем-то…

— Что с тобой? — сбавил тон Буйволсон.

— Ничего! — рыкнул Рикард и поморщился от боли, но Буйволсон принял это за гримасу ярости.

— С чего он набросился на Лонгтэйла? — запоздало удивился Звермайер, и в этот момент неожиданно раздался звонок. Никто из полицейских не пошевелился, кроме Носорожица — громкая и настойчивая трель доносилась из нагрудного кармана его полицейской формы. Носорог осторожно достал заходящийся в требовательном призыве аппарат, который почти полностью скрылся в его огромном копыте.

— Его телефон, Эд! — сообщил он Буйволсону и указал на Лонгтэйла. Все полицейские обернулись к Носорожицу, затем — к Лонгтэйлу.

— Так, тихо всем! — скомандовал Буйволсон. — Носорожиц, дай сюда телефон. Ну, живо!

Рикард, медленно и глубоко дыша, чувствовал, что боль в сердце понемногу уходит, и направился к камере. Полицейские нехорошими взглядами смеряли тяжело дышащего Лонгтэйла, осторожно вытирающего кровь с морды. Правое ухо, за которое Рикард тягал тигра, было теперь больше левого. Буйволсон протянул Лонгтэйлу телефон, который ещё в коридоре забрал у Носорожица.

— Отвечай! — коротко приказал капитан тигру.

Лонгтэйл обвёл тяжёлым взглядом всех собравшихся. Отовсюду — враждебные взоры и суровые выражения.

— Ну! — велел Буйволсон.

— Слушаю, — выдохнул Лонгтэйл в трубку.

— Сириус, всё готово. Дай телефон Буйволсону, — раздался в трубке знакомый голос.

— Вас, шеф! — буркнул Лонгтэйл, протягивая Буйволсону аппарат.

— Буйволсон! — гаркнул буйвол. — Говори, кто ты такой! Живо!

— Я бы тебе рекомендовал, Эддрик, включить громкую связь. Хочу, чтобы слышали все, ты ведь явно не один! — услышал он незнакомый голос.

— Слушай, ты!..

Злобный вопль Буйволсона был оборвал повысившимся голосом собеседника:

— Громкую связь, капитан!

Стиснув телефон так, что он чуть не треснул, Буйволсон нажал на нужную кнопку. Усиленный динамиком голос наполнил комнату:

— Меня зовут Майкель Роговски. Да, тот самый, которого вы все, включая Дарнелла Бигхорна и Эрланда Гризелли, считали мёртвым.

— Я доберусь до тебя, слышишь! — рявкнул Рикард, не выдержав. — Убийца, ты за всё ответишь!

— Не торопись, Рикард, — в голосе буйвола явственно слышалась усмешка. — В скором времени мы все пересечёмся. Я знаю о твоих проблемах, поэтому не советовал бы тебе нервничать, а то это навредит.

— Я оптимист, знаешь ли! — огрызнулся Рикард. — Во всём вижу хорошее. В нашей встрече вижу твой арест и разгром вашей шоблы!

На несколько мгновений в помещении повисла тишина, в которой оба брата ощутили что-то нехорошее.

— Ты видишь хорошее и в этом? — На этот раз в голосе Майкеля не было веселья, звучала только холодная издёвка. Динамик тихо хрипел несколько секунд, пока в трубке не раздался другой голос. Голос, который был Рикарду уже десять лет родным, самым любимым. Голос того, кому нужна была помощь. Помощь отца.

— Папа, они не шутят! — всхлипывал в трубку Хирон. — Они вооружены, они хотят…

— Заткнись! — раздался другой голос, более грубый. Мальчик вскрикнул, затем раздался вновь голос Майкеля:

— Ну что, Рик? Что ты сделаешь ради сына?


	14. Глава двенадцатая. Родственный долг. Часть II

«Они не шутят!.. Они вооружены!..»

Казалось, что время замедлило свой быстротечный бег, казалось, что всё в этом мире остановилось. Существовало только одно — голос сына, который звучал в голове Рикарда, слова, повторяемые многократно в огромном ужасе. Мальчику было страшно, он был далеко от своего дома, от своих родных, от отца, среди бандитов, которые наверняка держали пистолет рядом с его головой.

Рикард чувствовал, что внутренности его словно превратились в лёд, жгучие волны страха побежали от его затылка по широкой спине. Всё оказалось ещё страшнее, чем могло быть.

— Ты, поганая мразь, если хотя бы тронешь моего сына, я тебя уничтожу! — взревел буйвол, выхватив телефон у брата. — Я вас раздавлю всех!

— Вы подписали себе приговор! — голос Буйволсона гремел одновременно с Рикардом.

— Сбавьте тон, герои! — вместо приятного баритона раздался хриплый бас. Трубку у Майкеля перехватил Конрад. — И послушайте нас, если вам дорога жизнь мальчишки!

Рикарду стоило гигантских усилий, чтобы удержаться от очередного крика, как и его брату. Лишь одно слово заставило его сохранить видимость спокойствия.

— Знаете, что я сейчас делаю? — издевательски спросил Роговски. — Я держу пистолет рядом с головой твоего сына, Рик. Сейчас его жизнь зависит только от тебя. Проследи за своими дружками, которые стоят сейчас рядом с тобой, чтобы не говорили лишнего, иначе твой Хирон не закончит этот учебный год!

Бандит откровенно издевался, чувствуя свою безнаказанность. Он умел играть на нервах, добился своего и сейчас. Буйволсон сжимал и разжимал массивные кулаки. Он чувствовал, что его вот-вот разорвёт на части, если он ещё хотя бы несколько мгновений будет сдерживаться. В голове его шумело. Ещё пара секунд напряжённой тишины, затем Рикард прерывисто вздохнул. Сердце его вновь сжалось от ужаса — его единственный сын плакал в трубку:

— Папа, сделай как они просят, пожалуйста!

— Хирон, мы тебя вытащим, слышишь?! — подскочил Буйволсон к брату.

— Он не с тобой разговаривает, дядюшка, он обращается к папочке! — прорычал Роговски и кому-то велел: — Уводите мальчишку! И глаз не спускайте с него, если только дёрнется — хотя бы одну пулю не пожалейте!

Послышалась возня, затем незнакомый грубый голос велел:

— Давай, пошёл!

— Не трогай меня! — вскрикнул Хирон.

— Быстро! — Даже на неизвестном расстоянии Рикард понял, что бандит толкнул мальчика. Сейчас все чувства буйвола были напряжены до предела, но в то же время он боялся сделать неверный шаг.

— Похоже, — заговорил уже Майкель, — мы друг друга поняли, Рикард. Правильно?

— Что ты хочешь? — медленно и сквозь стиснутые зубы спросил Рикард, пылая гневом. Буйвол чувствовал, как к его морде приливала кровь.

— У вас есть тот, кто нужен нам, а у нас — твой сын, — спокойно сообщил Майкель. — Вывод вы сделаете, вы же с братом умные.

— Не надо, Рик! — одёрнул его Звермайер. Рикард обернулся и метнул в тигра такой взгляд, что тот попятился.

— Запомните, что второй раз я повторять не буду, — заговорил Майкель. — Значит, так. Вы отдаёте нам Сириуса, целого и невредимого, а мы возвращаем вам мальчика. Как и где именно состоится обмен — сообщу позже. Но предупреждаю — без глупостей, иначе своего Хирона не найдёте и не увидите никогда. Рик, к тебе особое обращение — не надо прибегать к помощи своего временного покровителя. Не рискуй жизнью ребёнка!

На пару мгновений голос Майкеля прервался.

— Думаю, он вас дождётся, я дал ему хорошее жаропонижающее, которое будет действовать до позднего вечера. У мальчика температура, ему нужен врач. Так что всё в ваших копытах!

В ухо понеслись гудки. Рикард только смотрел на телефон, издающий противный писк. Затем буйвол медленно сжал его в кулаке с такой силой, что послышался хруст пластмассовой крышки. Все находящиеся в камере для допросов вздрогнули — с громоподобным рёвом Рикард швырнул телефон в стену. Аппарат разлетелся на мелкие куски, которые рассыпались по всему помещению. В этот момент внутрь вбежал Гризелли.

— Шеф, вы просили докладывать об отце, его проопери… — Взглядом белый медведь окинул сначала разлетевшиеся по полу обломки сотового, затем посмотрел на поражённых коллег и спросил в наступившей тишине:

— А что здесь происходит, ребята?

***

 

Голова по-прежнему болела и пылала, как, впрочем, и всё тело. Сквозь звон в ушах Хирон слышал шум машины, ощущал её тряску. Но перед собой он ничего не видел, на голову мальчика был надет мешок, а копыта были связаны за спиной. Хирон не знал, куда его везут и не видел схвативших его зверей, но знал, что сидит в машине не один. По бокам его сидели два больших бурых медведя, всю дорогу они молчали, автомобилем же управлял Майкель. Спереди сидел его злобный брат. Прошло ещё несколько минут, и автомобиль неожиданно начал притормаживать.

— В чём дело? — недовольно спросил Конрад.

— Надо, — коротко ответил Майкель и велел: — Гаспар, сними мешок.

Медведь, что сидел слева, выполнил приказ, второй медведь ткнул в бок Хирону пистолет.

— Не вздумай орать! — рыкнул он.

Хирон, дрожа от ужаса, смотрел на огромных зверей. Автомобиль остановился в каком-то тёмном месте, и в полумраке блестели глаза пассажиров. Майкель порылся в аптечке, вытащил оттуда небольшой блистер. Короткое шуршание разрываемой фольги — и в большом копыте буйвола оказалась таблетка.

— На, съешь. Только без глупостей!

Хирон с недоверием посмотрел на протянутую ему белую пилюлю, затем перевёл взгляд на Майкеля. Хорошо одетый буйвол плотного сложения строго посмотрел на мальчика.

— Это — жаропонижающее, — пояснил Майкель. — Хорошее. Съешь, тебе оно нужно.

— Перебьётся! — рыкнул Конрад. — Нам немного осталось ехать!

— Рикарду нужен живой сын, а нам… — повернулся к брату Майкель, но получил от него сильный тычок в бок. По злому взгляду тот понял, чтобы не болтал лишнего.

— Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно от меня? — дрожащим голосом спросил Хирон.

— От тебя — ничего, — раздражённо ответил Конрад. — Жри таблетку и держи язык за зубами!

«Не принимай дар от врага», — всплыла в больной голове Хирона фраза из сказки, которую ему давно рассказывал отец. Мальчик решительно потряс головой.

— Тебе может стать ещё хуже, понимаешь? — строго спросил Майкель. — Ешь, быстро!

У медведя по имени Гаспар терпение кончилось — грузно повернувшись, он обеими лапами силком раскрыл пасть буйволёнка, и Майкель сунул туда таблетку. Зажмурившись, Хирон проглотил её, затем боднул головой Гаспара в плечо.

— Не трогай меня! — выкрикнул мальчик.

— В отца пошёл, — покачал головой Гаспар. — Поехали!

Вновь Хирону надели на голову мешок, вновь автомобиль поехал в неизвестном направлении. Прошло неизвестно сколько времени, прежде чем он остановился. Медведи неуклюже выбрались из салона, Гаспар с лёгкостью выволок Хирона за плечо. Почувствовав под ногами твёрдую почку и вдохнув забирающийся под тесный и вонючий мешок свежий воздух, Хирон почувствовал, что голова закружилась сильнее. Он пошатнулся и чуть не упал.

— Шагай! — велел ему Конрад.

До ушей Хирона доносились лишь далёкий шелест листвы, шума машин не было слышно. Похоже, похитители увезли его за город.

— Прекрасно, — сообщил Конрад и шумно вздохнул. — Никого нет, только мы. Можешь кричать, только никто, кроме нас, тебя всё равно не услышит!

— Знаете, кто мой папа? — выпалил Хирон, когда они отошли далеко от машины. Голос его звучал невнятно из-за плотного мешка. — Он найдёт вас и убьёт всех!

— Убьёт, убьёт, — закивал Роговски и холодно добавил: — Лишь бы пришёл!

— Мой дядя — капитан полиции Зверополиса! — продолжал кричать Хирон. — Они меня спасут!

Последовал сильный толчок, от которого Хирон не удержался на ногах и упал, ударившись головой о что-то твёрдое. Дуновения ветра он не ощущал — похоже, бандиты привезли его в своё логово.

— Заткнись, малец! — рявкнул толкнувший мальчика Конрад.

— Конрад! — прикрикнул Майкель.

— Уведите его и заприте! — велел он медведям. Сопротивляющегося из остатков сил и ослабленного болезнью мальчика повели прочь. Конрад осмотрелся кругом. Они находились в старом ангаре заброшенного аэропорта Зверополиса, который не работал уже несколько лет. Большую территорию изредка использовали для встреч криминальные группировки города, а чаще по старым, но хорошо сохранившимся взлётным полосам гоняли стритрейсеры, соревнуясь в скорости. Конрад достал сигарету и закурил, равнодушным взором смотря на трещины в асфальте, сквозь которые пробивалась трава. Хирон уже не слышал их разговора.

— Как думаешь, они быстро приедут сюда? — спросил Роговски у брата.

— Рикард? Со своим братом и за своим сыном? — фыркнул Майкель. — Издеваешься? Да я отсюда вижу, как они суетятся!

Конрад звонко хохотнул и затянулся.

— Лонгтэйл тоже хорошо держался там, — ухмыльнулся Майкель. — Напоследок! Не догадывается, бедолага!

— Он тупой, Майк, — равнодушно бросил Конрад. — Тупые быстро уходят.

— Кстати, зачем ты выбрал именно это место для встречи? — полюбопытствовал старший брат.

— Отсюда можно уехать другим путём, если нас прижмут, — ответил Конрад. — Хотя у нас здесь достаточно оружия, сопротивляться можно. Даже мешки для трупов не пригодились. Остальные парни скоро подтянутся.

— А где Бах-Бах? — спросил Майкель и осмотрелся. — Он должен быть здесь.

В ответ раздался звон стали. Буйволы обернулись. К ним приближался молодой тигр, бьющий стальным прутом о другой. Остановившись рядом с предводителями банды, он выжидающе уставился на них.

— Сделал SMS-рассылку? — спросил Конрад. Бах-Бах кивнул и достал телефон.

— «Встреча в восемь вечера. Место знаете. Шевелите задницами!» — прочитал Конрад и хлопнул подельника по плечу. — Умеешь правильные слова подобрать, немтыка!

В карих глазах тигра мелькнула злость, и он быстро отвернулся. У хищника заурчало в животе. Конрад повернулся к Бах-Баху.

— Проголодался? Иди в машину, там еда. — Буйвол указал копытом на другую сторону ангара. Тигр достал из кармана фишбургер и пошёл прочь.

— Как думаешь, — поинтересовался Конрад, когда Бах-Бах отошёл на приличное расстояние, — Рикард уже звонил Козлову?

— Уверен, — кивнул Майкель. — Было бы хорошо, если бы они все оказались здесь. И Рикард, и Эддрик, и Борис. За Армандо не стоит беспокоиться, я из него решето сделал.

— Да ты жесток! — покачал головой Конрад и шутливо толкнул брата в бок.

— Когда на кону десятки миллионов долларов, надо устранять любое препятствие, — жёстко сказал Майкель. Он говорил о планах на убийство братьев Буйволсонов как о совершенно обычной вещи, веря в исход задуманного.

Бах-Бах тем временем покинул ангар и подошёл к небольшому грузовику. На нём тигр и приехал, а сейчас в фургоне был заперт Хирон. Увидев Бах-Баха, стоящий рядом с грузовиком Гаспар спросил:

— Посторожишь парня? Я пока пойду отолью.

Медведь развернулся и потопал в сторону леса. Бах-Бах быстро открыл фургон и заглянул внутрь. Сидящий там со связанными копытами Хирон с испугом посмотрел на незнакомца. Тигр быстро запрыгнул внутрь. Мальчик вжался в угол фургона.

— Не подходите! — прохрипел Хирон.

— Не бойся, малыш, — без притворства, с искренней жалостью и очень тихо сказал тигр. — Я тебя не трону, я с тобой. Ты голодный?

Удивлённый до крайности Хирон оторопело кивнул. «Немой» протянул фишбургер, потрепав буйволёнка по голове.

— Скоро всё кончится, Хирон. Всё будет хорошо. Только молчи! — Для пущей наглядности тигр поднёс палец к морде, потом запер фургон. Хирон во вновь окружившем его мраке держал фишбургер, но есть мальчику не хотелось — ему было слишком страшно.

— Папа… — прошептал он, чувствуя, как по мордочке катится слеза. — Спаси меня!..

***

 

— А-аргх! — Рикард, войдя вслед за братом в кабинет, изо всей силы пнул стул. От удара тот отлетел на несколько ярдов к стене. — Мразь, сука, падла, тварь, ублюдок! — рычал буйвол, молотя кулаками по стене. — Я его убью, когда увижу! Что делать, Эд? Нельзя же просто сидеть здесь!

Неизвестность пополам с неимоверной злобой терзали несчастного отца. Рикард знал, что сильное волнение опасно для его сердца, но на собственное здоровье ему сейчас было плевать — больше всего Рикарда тревожила судьба сына.

— Мы не знаем, где они могут держать Хирона, — сказал Буйволсон, сев за стол и наградив его ударами кулаков. — Мы вообще ничего не знаем!

— Он болен, Эд! — Рикард стремительно подошёл к брату и схватил его за воротник форменной рубашки, едва не оторвав одну из пуговиц. — У него сильный жар, ему надо лежать дома, а не находиться рядом с бандитами и с пистолетом у головы!

— Успокойся, Рик! — крикнул Буйволсон и схватил Рикарда за плечи. Неожиданно, но в этой ситуации сейчас именно старший брат пытался успокоить младшего, хотя Буйволсон прекрасно понимал чувства Рикарда и испытывал то же самое. Ему не меньше, чем Рикарду, хотелось рвать и метать, прямо сейчас помчаться и начать искать этих бандитов, а найдя — сурово наказать их.

— Рик, мы справимся, слышишь? Мы вернём Хирона домой! — С этими словами старший брат встряхнул младшего. Рикард, отстранившись от Эддрика, схватился копытами за рога и, согнувшись, застонал, потом с рёвом лягнул стол. Монитор компьютера с глухим стуком упал плашмя на столешницу.

— Я не знаю, что с ними сделаю, когда мы их схватим! — рычал Рикард. — Порву, уничтожу… Да таких слов ещё не придумали!

— Хватит, Рик! — рявкнул Буйволсон и вновь схватил брата, но уже за рога. — Посмотри мне в глаза. Посмотри, я сказал!

Рикард, с трудом переводя дыхание, посмотрел на брата.

— Нам нельзя идти туда вдвоём неподготовленными, понимаешь! Где гарантия, что нас не ожидают там три мешка для трупов?

— Да я сам готов в этом мешке оказаться, лишь бы с Хироном всё было хорошо, Эд! — сдавленно прохрипел Рикард.

— Там и окажетесь, если будете действовать вдвоём! — раздался сзади знакомый голос. Братья обернулись. В кабинет вошёл Носорожиц, за ним следом — Звермайер, МакРог, Крумпански и Гиппинс. Носорожиц, не дожидаясь ответных реплик, подошёл к буйволам.

— Лонгтэйл, когда Рик его пытал, выкрикнул, что ему нужны вы оба. Тому, кто потом позвонил, — напомнил носорог. — Роговски и держит в плену Хирона, рассчитывая, что вы явитесь за ним. Ты сам, Эддрик, знаешь, что в банде слишком много зверей и оружия. Как думаешь, что они сделают с вами обоими? Вы с Риком и Хироном просто не вернётесь, они перестреляют вас и зароют где-нибудь в лесу. А то и утопят в реке!

Носорожица оборвал звонок телефона. Буйволсон схватил телефон со стола и отклонил вызов от Гилберта, уже пятый.

— И разговор ты слышал весь, — подхватил МакРог. — Они хотят вернуть Лонгтэйла в обмен на Хирона. И ты сразу им поверишь? Что могут сделать двое полицейских с двумя пушками против полутора-двух десятков вооружённых до зубов бандитов?

— Чем больше нас, тем лучше, — шагнул вперёд Звермайер.

— Так, заткнулись все! — рявкнул Буйволсон. Дверь в очередной раз распахнулась, Рикард обернулся. Глаза его расширились, и он выкрикнул вместе с братом:

— Гилберт, какого чёрта?!

В кабинет ворвались Гилберт с Мирандой. Обезумевшим взором буйволица окинула собравшихся, потом бросилась к Рикарду.

— Как это понимать? — взвился Буйволсон и шагнул к сыну. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Если ты думаешь, дядя Рик, что надёжно запер меня в квартире на втором этаже, то ошибся, — решительно произнёс юноша, глядя в глаза дяде. — Я тоже член семьи, так что беда касается и меня! Лично я не намерен остаться в стороне.

Рикард, обнимая прижимающуюся к его груди Миранду, только покачал головой.

— Гилберт! — прогремел отец. — Здесь тебе не школа, а по-настоящему опасная работа, здесь тебе нечего делать! Быстро взял Миранду и поехал домой!

Гилберт в сердцах топнул ногой.

— Слушайте все, я не ребёнок уже! Почему я не могу что-то сделать хорошее для своих родных? — закричал он. — Почему я, сын капитана полиции, не могу помочь своему отцу в серьёзном деле? Я действительно могу пригодиться!

МакРог повернулся огромным корпусом к сыну друга.

— Потому не можешь, что серьёзное дело для серьёзных зверей. Для взрослых, Гил, для сильных и опытных полицейских. — спокойно пояснил носорог. — Здесь никто не хочет новых жертв. Ты несовершеннолетний, а отцу ты дорог.

— Я здесь не только отец, а капитан полиции! — гаркнул Буйволсон. — Так что я здесь решаю, что и как. Ты сейчас уезжаешь домой, а если через пять секунд тебя здесь не будет, я запру тебя в камере, чтобы не лез не в своё дело!

Гилберт даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Носорожиц, где ключи? — повернулся Буйволсон к коллеге.

— А ты попробуй, отец! — оскалился Гилберт и демонстративно сложил копыта на груди. — С места не тронусь.

— И не надо, — кивнул Носорожиц. — Я тебя сам отведу!

Зажмурившись, словно от боли, и сжав кулаки, Гилберт развернулся и подошёл к двери. Но взявшись за ручку, он постоял пару секунд, затем развернулся и подошёл к отцу. Буйволсон нахмурился. Но Гилберт не собирался начинать новый виток ссоры. Он злобно толкнул отца в плечо и прорычал:

— Я тебе это ещё припомню, понял? Рогатый ханжа!

С этими обидными словами парень выскочил из кабинета и так хлопнул дверью, что стоящая на шкафу папка сорвалась и упала на пол. Документы веером разлетелись по линолеуму.

— Милая, ты тоже езжай домой, — обратился к буйволице Рикард, но она только молча покачала головой. Было понятно, что она не сдвинется с места.

***

 

— Гил, что там происходит? Эй, хочешь пончик? — дружелюбно окликнул Гилберта Когтяузер. Буйвол не обернулся, стремительной походкой он, миновав пост диспетчера, пересёк огромный вестибюль и вышел на крыльцо. Внутри у юноши всё бушевало от гнева и обиды. Сейчас отец унизил его при всех, друг отца назвал несовершеннолетним, да все, судя по выражениям морд, дали Гилберту понять, что он бесполезен! Это было настоящей обидой для сильного и уверенного в себе юноши. Обида вдвойне усиливалась при воспоминании об угрозе отца запереть его за решётку как преступника. Гилберт больше всего на свете не любил оказываться не нужным, а сейчас речь шла о жизни и здоровье его больного двоюродного брата. «Чёртов зануда! — костерил Гилберт отца. — Кто угодно от него на стенку полезет!»

Внезапно в голову Гилберту пришла идея. Он порылся в карманах в поисках денег. При нём было около тридцати долларов. Отойдя на всякий случай подальше от здания Департамента, Гилберт окликнул таксиста.

— Далеко едем? — спросил зебра, когда буйвол сел в салон.

— Тундра-таун. Побыстрее, пожалуйста, — попросил Гилберт, пристёгиваясь.

— Что-то зачастили буйволы туда, — сообщил таксист, когда выехал на широкий проспект недалеко от центральной площади. За рулём сидел тот самый Винс, который отвозил Рикарда на первую встречу с Козловым. Гилберт угрюмо промолчал, в то время как Винс рассчитывал на собеседника.

— Так будем адрес говорить? — спросил зебра, когда такси въехало в снежный мир Тундра-тауна.

— Буйволы, говоришь, зачастили в Тундра-таун? — повернулся к таксисту Гилберт. — Отвези туда же, дальше как-нибудь найду дорогу.

Винс согласно кивнул и резко свернул с широкого проспекта на одну из улочек. Через десять минут автомобиль остановился около двухэтажного особняка, окружённого стальным забором. Винс остановился у больших ворот, у которых стояла охранная будка. Гилберт расплатился, вышел на морозный воздух и поёжился. Не подумав о том, куда поедет, он почувствовал забирающийся под лёгкую водолазку холод. Когда Гилберт подошёл к будке, оттуда вышел белый медведь в чёрном костюме.

— Стой, куда? — сурово спросил он.

— Мне нужно найти Бориса Козлова. Где он живёт?

— В этом доме, — последовал неожиданный ответ.

***

 

— Что тебя привело сюда, Гилберт? — удивлённо спросил Козлов, приведя Гилберта в свой кабинет. Буйвол рассказал о похищении брата, а также о том, как его унизил при всех отец. Голос Гилберта до сих пор звенел остатками обиды. Когда Козлов услышал о пропаже Хирона, то вскочил. Он сразу догадался, в чём дело.

— Эти подонки похитили мальчика с целью выманить твоего отца, Гил, — сообщил медведь. — Я так и знал, что этим всё обернётся!

— Я слышал утром от дяди и отца, что они поймали какого-то бандита и держат его в камере, — сказал Гилберт. — Он ранил двух офицеров.

Ярко-голубые глаза Козлова расширились.

— Что вы так смотрите? — удивился Гилберт.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, кого они схватили, — тихо, под нос себе, сказал Козлов. — Того, кто задавил моего сына. Сириус Лонгтэйл. Вы с Вероникой тогда, в парке, видели его. — Тут мощные кулаки медведя сжались. — Твой отец должен был мне сразу сообщить!

— После вашей последней встречи я понял, что он не собирается вам доверять, — пожал плечами Гилберт, смотря на обтянутый чёрной водолазкой плотный живот медведя. — Он и мне не доверяет, думая, что от меня толка не будет.

— Твой отец прав, — отрезал Козлов. — Тебе нельзя мешаться под лапами взрослых полицейских.

— Вы сейчас прямо как отец! — взвился Гилберт, уже глядя медведю в глаза. — Туда нельзя, это нельзя, ты слишком маленький, сиди смирно! Я пришёл к вам за помощью, а не для того, чтобы выслушивать нотации, сэр!

— Это ты сейчас как твой отец, — покачал головой Козлов. — Сразу несётся на струе ярких эмоций.

— Сэр, — почти с мольбой обратился к медведю Гилберт, едва удерживаясь от желания молитвенно сложить копыта. — Прошу, помогите! У вас с отцом общая цель — наказать преступников, которые убили полицейских и вашего сына. Теперь они похитили моего двоюродного брата. Ему десять лет, сэр. Десять! И он сильно болен, у него сильный жар. Я собирался навестить Хирона сегодня, а от тёти узнал, что его похитили.

Ещё во время страстной тирады Гилберта Козлов понял, что всё начинает складываться так, как он хочет. Никто из бандитов не догадывается об агенте, внедрённом в банду около двух месяцев назад. Развитая интуиция подсказывала медведю, что братья Роговски замышляли кровавые планы против него самого. Не исключено, что они собирались посягнуть и на его семью, если добрались до родных Рикарда. А о дяде Гилберту Козлов ничего не собирался рассказывать, и он опасался, что юноша догадается об их тайной связи. И Козлов принял решение.

— Подожди, — велел он и набрал Рикарда.

— Что тебе? — рыкнул Рикард после семнадцатого гудка.

— Ты ничего не хочешь поведать? — вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался Козлов.

— Нет! Не до тебя сейчас! — отрубил Рикард и отключился. Козлов чуть слышно выругался. Гилберт внимательно следил за его действиями. Тут снова раздался звонок.

— Козлов, — с готовностью ответил Борис.

— Борис, всё пока по плану, — раздался знакомый голос. — Но мне немного не по себе. У них сын Рикарда, ему плохо. Надо нам торопиться.

— Я скоро буду готов, — сказал Козлов. — Место знаете.

Когда медведь убрал телефон в карман, Гилберт встал из кресла, в котором сидел всё время разговора.

— Даже не вздумайте оставлять меня здесь или грозить запереть, как отец, — заявил он. — Речь идёт о моём двоюродном брате!

Несколько секунд понадобилось Козлову для принятия решения. Затем он кивнул.

***

 

Время продолжало лететь. Если с момента приезда Рикарду казалось, что несколько дней пролетели как один миг, то сейчас мгновения тянулись словно эластичная резина. От беспокойства он не мог спокойно сидеть на месте и ходил по кабинету брата взад-вперёд. Миранда, которая так и не уехала домой, в страхе за сына и в томительном ожидании сидела на диване, мерно раскачиваясь. Они ждали.

— Рик, успокойся и сядь! — Сидевший за столом Буйволсон ударил кулаками по столешнице.

— Я не могу оставаться спокойным, Эд! — резко повернулся к нему Рикард. Правое веко его дёргал живчик, но и самому капитану было нелегко. — Почему они долго не звонят и не назначают место обмена?

— А если они не позвонят? — хрипло пробормотала Миранда. Рикард сел рядом с буйволицей и обнял её.

— Милая, всё будет хорошо, — попытался он успокоить любимую. — Они не смогут долго молчать.

Телефон, отнятый у Лонгтэйла, лежал рядом с клавиатурой. Буйволсон уже несколько раз пытался соединиться с похитителями, но безуспешно. Они словно чувствовали, что им будут «надоедать», поэтому Майкель отключил телефон. Буйволсон тихо проворчал что-то себе под нос и стиснул голову копытами, словно она раскалывалась от боли. Звонки стационарного телефона он игнорировал. У Рикарда голова болела по-настоящему — сказывались последние события и потрясения. Он налил из графина в стакан воды и протянул её Миранде, но буйволица только отмахнулась. От волнения она даже не думала о еде и воде. В бесконечной тревоге казалось, что во всём мире остались только они трое — члены семьи, собравшиеся по причине общей беды. И они ждали. Ждали… И ждали…

Когда настенные часы пробили шесть вечера, так никто и не позвонил. В конце концов Миранда не выдержала и вновь залилась слезами.

— Они обманули нас!.. Мы больше не увидим Хирона!..

Буйволсон резко встал и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Рикард сел рядом с Мирандой и снова обнял.

— Родная, прошу тебя, успокойся. Верь мне. Верь нам с Эдом. Всё будет хорошо, клянусь тебе, Мири!

— Рик… — только и смогла выдохнуть Миранда и уткнулась мордой в грудь Рикарда. Бедная мать вся тряслась, словно в ознобе, она заплакала ещё сильнее, слёзы её впитывались в синюю ткань формы. Не зная, как ещё утешить бывшую жену, Рикард поцеловал её в лоб. И в этот момент зазвонил телефон — но не рабочий телефон Буйволсона, а сотовый Лонгтэйла. Рикард, словно подкинутый пружиной, вскочил и бросился на звонок.

— Я предупреждаю тебя — если ты… — со злобой начал буйвол.

— Не трогайте Хирона! — одновременно не своим голосом закричала Миранда, подбегая к Рикарду и выхватывая у него телефон. — Прошу, отдайте сына!

— Миранда, дайте Эддрика, — попросил Майкель. — И не нервничайте так. С мальчиком всё хорошо, жаропонижающее действует.

— Дай телефон сюда! — рявкнул Буйволсон, ворвавшись в кабинет. Он выхватил телефон у Миранды и рявкнул: — Что у вас? Где Хирон?!

— Я сказал, что с ним всё хорошо, — с лёгким раздражением сказал Майкель. — Я слышал голос Рикарда, если он рядом, то слушайте.

— Дай-ка я, — раздался голос Конрада. — Значит, так. Знаете, где находится старый аэропорт Зверополиса?

— Знаю! — кивнул Буйволсон.

— Едете только втроём. Ты, твой брат и Лонгтэйл, — басовито хрипел Роговски. — Сомневаюсь, что ты, Эддрик, в одиночку удержишь в машине такого бандита. Вы лично привезёте его к самому дальнему ангару, под номером девять. Мы с Конрадом будем ждать вас за ангаром. И торопитесь, у вас полтора часа. Опоздаете хоть на одну минуту — следующая будет для вашего парня последней!

— Клянусь тебе… — сдавленно прорычал Буйволсон, стиснув челюсти так, что голос его звучал невнятно. Но в голосе была такая испепеляющая злоба и ярость, что, если бы Роговски стоял здесь, он бы обратился кучей пепла! Рикард инстинктивно сжал кулаки.

— Клянусь тебе, я до тебя доберусь, Роговски! Ты понял? — закончил Буйволсон.

— Время пошло, Эддрик. Мы будем звонить после шести вечера каждые пятнадцать минут, — отрезал Конрад и отсоединился.

— Я его убью, — прошептал в наступившей тишине Рикард. Миранда медленно поднялась с места и подошла к братьям. Рикард взял её копыто в своё и сказал:

— Мири, лучше езжай к Анабель и жди нас там. Мы сразу привезём Хирона в больницу. Нет, ты не едешь с нами! — опередил он Миранду, поняв, что она пытается сказать. — Это опасно, но мы справимся.

Прерывисто вздохнув, буйволица посмотрела своему любимому мужчине в глаза. Буйволсон тем временем набирал номер жены.

— Я отец, и это мой долг, Мири, — прошептал Рикард. — Верь нам. Езжай к Анабель.

На прощание он поцеловал Миранду.

— Зачем именно старый аэропорт? — недоумевал Рикард после того, как Миранда уехала.

— Там никого нет, нас там ждёт ловушка, я уверен, — сказал Буйволсон. — Как только мы прибудем на место встречи, мы не увидим не только Хирона, но и никого. Пара метких выстрелов из винтовки — и всё! Никто не увидит и не узнает, там кто только не обитает по ночам. В основном стритрейсеры.

— От Роговски стоит ждать только подлянки, — буркнул Рикард, затем вскинул голову. — Постой. Ты сказал — стритрейсеры?

— Ага, — кивнул брат. — Опасаются гонять по городу после введения комендантского часа. А что?

— Есть план, — сообщил Рикард. — Вызывай сюда всех кого можно. Гризелли, Рагнара и остальных.

Вскоре в кабинете Буйволсона было тесно от собравшихся полицейских. Рикард с братом изложили план, и проинструктированные и вооружённые копы через четверть часа разъехались. Главным в группе был назначен Гризелли.

— Ни слова при этом гадёныше, Рик! — велел Буйволсон, когда они шли к камерам. — Иначе может догадаться.

Рикард кивнул, он это прекрасно понял.

— Взял запасной пистолет? — спросил капитан. Рикард похлопал себя по груди, давая понять брату, что готов полностью, а второй пистолет был засунут за пояс. У Буйволсона была та же «экипировка».

***

 

— Без глупостей, понял? — пригрозил Рикард Лонгтэйлу, подведя его к большому полицейскому внедорожнику. Тигр хромал — раненная Звермайером лапа болела. Рикард грубо втолкнул Лонгтэйла внутрь. Лапы тигра вновь были скованы за спиной, он чувствовал, что его морда после ударов основательно опухла, а ухо до сих пор ныло. Лонгтэйл осторожно потряс головой, когда дверь захлопнулась. Салон был разделён преградой из непробиваемого стекла, в ней было оставлено небольшое оконце. «Хорошую тачку нашли!» — подумал Лонгтэйл. Рикард сел за руль.

— Седьмой час уже, Эд, — напомнил Буйволсон. — Надо побыстрее.

— Посмотри на дорогу, — буркнул брат и ткнул копытом в боковое стекло. Мимо выезда из участка плавно тёк плотный поток автомобилей — продолжался вечерний час пик. У братьев, чтобы выехать из Зверополиса, ушло ещё полчаса из оставшегося драгоценного времени.

— Вам бы поторопиться, господа мощные полицейские, — с насмешкой протянул Лонгтэйл, приблизив морду к окошечку.

— Пасть заткни! — резко оборвал тигра Рикард. Лонгтэйл хмыкнул и отодвинулся назад. Полицейский автомобиль уже ехал по окружному шоссе к трассе «Z-17». В шестнадцати милях от кольцевой трассы и располагался старый аэропорт Зверополиса, окружённый густым лесом. Предприятие не действовало уже несколько лет, новый аэропорт раскинулся в длину и вширь у океанского побережья.

Вскоре автомобиль вынырнул из общего потока транспорта и свернул на трассу «Z-17». Здесь движение было уже существенно меньше, и Рикард плавно увеличил скорость. А время летело, до встречи оставалось немногим больше получаса. На Зверополис постепенно опускался вечер, город сиял миллионами ярких и разноцветных огней. Небоскрёбы освещались мощными прожекторами, их широкие лучи стремились ввысь, в самое небо.

Лонгтэйл сидел на деревянной скамье, смотря на рогатые головы буйволов и скалясь. Его переполняли боль и злость. Он не сомневался, что братьям придётся очень туго при встрече, ведь он думал, что Роговски, играя на чувствах отца и дяди, без препятствий получат в свои лапы обоих полицейских и сообщника.

— Как вы думаете, почему Роговски не попросили выкуп за мальчишку? — спросил Лонгтэйл, вновь придвинувшись к стеклу. Рикард промолчал — он знал, что у бандитов спрятана вдалеке огромная сумма денег, знал, откуда именно. Буйволсон, глядя только на дорогу, только глухо ответил:

— Они хотят получить тебя в обмен на мальчика.

— Знаете, — хмыкнул Лонгтэйл, — кое-кто мог бы организовать вызволение мальчишки побыстрее, если бы знал, что Конрад задумал. Правильно, Рик?

— Не мальчишка, а Хирон! — не поворачивая головы, прорычал Рикард.

— Даже в какой-то мере завидую вам, — покачал головой тигр. — Со всех сторон вы окружены помощниками, сильными и влиятельными. Вы уверены в себе и верите, что всё будет хорошо.

— Я сказал — заткнись! — рявкнул Рикард. Он дрожащими копытами вертел баранку, внутри него всё кипело от ярости.

— Кажется, попал в больное место, — усмехнулся Лонгтэйл. — Сейчас тебя не отличить от своего брата. У вас у обоих силы как у медведя, — с нажимом на это слово, — только, думается, ума поменьше!

Автомобиль резко остановился на обочине. Лонгтэйл съехал по скамье по инерции и врезался головой в перегородку. Рикард отстегнул ремень и выскочил из салона. Он быстро подбежал к двери — Буйволсон не успел открыть свою дверь. Рикард рывком вытащил Лонгтэйла наружу и, схватив за грудки, с силой бросил на капот.

— Рик, хватит! — схватил брата за плечо Буйволсон. Рикард стиснул копытами шею тигра и впечатал его затылком в капот.

— Предупреждаю, мразь, скажи хоть одно слово — и я не ручаюсь за твою целость! — взревел буйвол.

— Да успокойся! — взвился Буйволсон и оттащил брата от пленника. — У нас время летит!

Рикард, тяжело дыша, отошёл в сторону. Буйволсон ухватил Лонгтэйла за шиворот и вернул обратно в салон. Тигр потёр ушибленный затылок. Рикард, пнув колесо, сел за руль и резко стартовал с места. Времени оставалось всё меньше, когда автомобиль свернул с основной трассы на дорогу, ведущую в старый аэропорт, Буйволсон посмотрел на часы. До запланированной встречи оставалось девять минут.

Вскоре автомобиль остановился перед покрытыми ржавчиной воротами аэропорта. Одна из высоких створок была отодвинута в сторону, за ней открывался путь к ангарам мимо рулёжной дорожки. Рикард, недолго думая, проехал на территорию, и тут же зазвонил телефон Лонгтэйла, который лежал у буйвола в кармане.

— Мы на месте, — стальным голосом сообщил Рикард.

— Трижды моргни фарами, — велел Майкель.

Автомобиль, повинуясь манипуляциям водителя, подал нужный сигнал. Буйволсон с братом внимательно посмотрели в сгустившуюся вдали тьму. В этой части аэропорта не было освещения, а где находился ангар номер девять, они не знали. Однако Рикард успел сообразить, что Роговски видит их, поскольку почти в тот же миг какой-то автомобиль вдалеке трижды мигнул фарами.

— Туда, — вполголоса сказал себе Рикард. Буйволсон автоматически пощупал своё оружие в кобуре. Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, а огни другой машины загорелись и уже не гасли. Рикард с тревогой смотрел в сторону далёких огней Зверополиса. В нескольких милях от них, на другом конце аэропорта, наверняка уже готовился к своему заданию Гризелли с коллегами. На какой-то еле уловимый миг сердце буйвола сжалось — ведь Рикард может не вернуться к любимой Миранде, не увидеть такой тёплый блеск её красивых глаз… Отогнав от себя мрачные мысли, Рикард вернулся к реальности.

***

 

Разномастная толпа зверей собралась около огромного старого ангара, который прежде служил «домом» для крупного пассажирского авиалайнера. В ряд стояли несколько дорогих гоночных автомобилей, около которых стояли, небрежно облокотившись на капоты, их владельцы-гонщики. На крайнем слева автомобиле сидел, закинув лапа на лапу, молодой лев и смотрел в экран смартфона. Прижавшаяся к нему львица постоянно поправляла несколько непослушных прядей его тёмно-каштановой гривы и шептала на ухо смешные глупости, от которых хищник только отмахивался, посмеиваясь. Потом он убрал телефон в карман и поцеловал спутницу. По соседству с ним сгибал и разгибал мощные передние лапы молодой бурый медведь, одетый в тёмно-бордовую футболку с надписью «Я быстрее всех!» Бойкая надпись окружала неприличный жест на мощной груди хищника. Из открытых салонов машин доносился разухабистый рок. Большинство зверей, среди которых было немало женщин, пританцовывали в такт музыке, будучи неравнодушными к ней. Стройные и гибкие фигуры львиц и тигриц, а также гепардих, леопардих и ягуарих сновали туда-сюда, некоторые с восхищением проводили лапами по лаково блестящим бокам машин. Такую картину застал Гризелли, подходя к сборищу в компании своего старого напарника, пожилого тигра Ролана Тигровски. Их полицейский автомобиль был припаркован недалеко от центрального въезда, там же дожидались сигнала остальные копы.

— Здесь бьётся сердце этого города, так, кажется, говорили они? — фыркнул Тигровски. — Гонщики ничем не лучше. Ничего не стоит сбить зазевавшегося пешехода.

— Ролан, мы сюда пришли не разборки устраивать, — напомнил ему Эрланд.

Подходящих тигра и белого медведя заметили несколько девушек-тигриц. Весело смеясь, они подбежали к полицейским.

— У нас зрители пришли! — улыбались хищницы. — На кого будете ставить?

— Где ваш главный? Каспер Левицки?

— Ставьте на него, выиграете по семь тысяч! — хлопнула в ладоши одна из тигриц.

— Мы будем говорить только с Левицки! — сурово произнёс Тигровски.

Фамилию одного из гонщиков услышали уже многие, в этот момент грохочущие раскаты рока смолкли. Молодой лев, тот самый, что целовался на капоте своего авто с возлюбленной, быстро спрыгнул на асфальт и подошёл на зов.

— Это наше место, если вас послал Толсторог, то уматывайте! Его тачка теперь принадлежит моему брату! — громко сказал Каспер.

— Нам нет дела до ваших разборок с другими нарушителями ночного спокойствия, — оборвал льва Эрланд.

— Я его знаю! — внезапно вскрикнул другой автогонщик. — Они оба из полиции!

Услышав слово «полиция», все собравшиеся оживились и в несколько секунд заключили Эрланда и Тигровски в плотное кольцо. Возмущённый гомон разносился над собравшимися.

— И что понадобилось копам в моём районе? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался Каспер. — Как вы попали сюда?

— Сами пришли, — усмехнулся Гризелли, — лапами.

— У нас к вам дело, — без обиняков сообщил Тигровски.

Слова старого тигра заглушил взметнувшийся хохот. Гонщики старались громче всех, они хлопали друг друга по плечам и топали лапами.

— Интересно, интересно, — сообщил Левицки, достал портсигар, обшитый чёрной кожей, достал оттуда тонкую сигару и, небрежно чиркнув зажигалкой, закурил. — Вы захотели проблем здесь?

— Слушай, ты, проблемы будут у тебя!.. — рявкнул Тигровски и устремился к Касперу. В тот же миг его загородил мощным телом медведь в тёмно-бордовой футболке. Хрустнув толстой шеей, он пробасил:

— Дать им взбучки?

— Успокоились все! — рявкнул Гризелли. Громкий голос белого медведя прокатился над толпой и затих. Было во властном голосе офицера что-то такое, что заставило заткнуться разом всех.

— Ладно, ладно, — рассмеялся Левицки и, подойдя к Эрланду и Ролану, беззастенчиво хлопнул каждого из них по плечу. — Излагайте, что там у вас произошло? Нужны запчасти? Я могу достать что угодно, даже с завязанными глазами и из толстой слоновьей задницы.

— Нам нужны машины, — сразу заявил Ролан. — Ваши машины. На время.

Тигр пытался придать своим словам властность, но почему-то они только рассмешили всех присутствующих. Громче всех смеялся Каспер, у него даже выступили от смеха слёзы на глазах.

— Небо и звёзды!.. ха-хах!.. вот это да! — выдавил он сквозь смех, вытирая мокрые глаза. — Ничего смешнее не слышал и не видел с тех пор, как Толсторог обосрался от шока, когда я его уделал на трассе! Долго вы думали перед тем, как заявиться сюда с этими дебильными словами?

— Ты не слышал? — шагнул ко льву Эрланд. — Машины!

— Вот это видел? — Левицки указал лапой на свой низ живота. К его неприличному жесту присоединился звучный хохот. Тигровски с невозмутимым видом достал телефон и коротко сказал:

— Покажитесь.

Приказа веселящиеся стритрейсеры и их группы поддержки не услышали, как не услышали и шума приближающихся полицейских автомобилей. Эрланд то сжимал и разжимал лапы, то складывал их на груди и сурово смотрел на хохочущих зверей. Через минуту совсем рядом вспыхнул свет фар, в небо взвился громкий вой сирен. Испугавшиеся полицейских звери побежали к ангару. Осталась лишь небольшая часть во главе с самими гонщиками, они были окружены полицейскими. Из машин выбрались Рагнар, Звермайер и ещё примерно полдюжины копов.

— С тобой, Левицки, придётся говорить только так, если не понимаешь по-хорошему, — сдвинул брови Тигровски, подойдя ко льву.

— Зачем вам машины? — спросил медведь-гонщик.

— Спецоперация под прикрытием. Производим задержание особо опасных преступников, похитивших родственника нашего шефа, — сказал подошедший Рагнар. — А с ними, — лев указал на Гризелли и старого тигра, — лучше не спорь.

Эрланд для пущей убедительности достал пистолет из кобуры. Все полицейские сделали то же самое. Левицки опасливо покосился на смертоносное оружие.

— У нас получается убеждать только так, с демонстрацией оружия, — довольно кивнул Тигровски. — А теперь слушайте. Похищен тяжело больной буйволёнок, ему десять лет. Он племянник нашего шефа Буйволсона. Знаете, что нам и вам сделает капитан в случае неудачи?

Все полицейские по очереди убеждали гонщиков и Левицки, пугали их возможными последствиями, начиная от того, что Буйволсон вырвет Левицки всю гриву, и заканчивая тюремным сроком за нарушение спокойствия по ночам.

— Ой, всё, хватит, — махнул лапой Левицки. — Помню вашего Буйволсона, у меня до сих пор нескольких прядей гривы не хватает!

— Эй, Кас, может, не стоит впутываться? — дёрнул его за плечо медведь, на что лев только отмахнулся и грубо велел «коллеге» заткнуться. Потом Каспер повернулся к полицейским и спросил с наглым блеском в глазах:

— А что мне за это будет?

— У нас нет времени торговаться, нам нужны машины, и побыстрее! — упёр лапы в бока Эрланд.

Каспер посуровел:

— Мне глубоко наплевать, что вы — копы. У нас здесь тоже действуют законы. Наши — в полной мере, а ваши — выборочно. Вы сейчас на моей территории, поэтому ставлю условия я. Хотите помочь какому-то мальчику — думайте быстрее, а иначе — хрен вам, а не тачки. Знаете, сколько стоит хотя бы одна? Вы столько за год не заработаете! — Лев окинул презрительным взглядом Ролана и Эрланда и добавил: — Вы оба, вместе!

— Всё, замолчи! — оборвал Каспера Гризелли, задетый не столько неприкрытым оскорблением, сколько потраченным временем — Рикард и его брат-капитан были в опасности. — Мы поняли.

— А если не поможете, — начал Тигровски, подойдя к Левицки, — знаете, что Буйволсон с вами сделает? Он ещё помнит, как ты врезался в его автомобиль год назад!

— Вам всем нагорит по самую макушку, — добавил Рагнар. — Всем!

— Ладно-ладно! — замахал лапами Каспер. — Не давите, сам такой. Берите все четыре машины и езжайте, но времени у вас час.

Спорить было некогда. Тигровски и Эрланд кивнули, и полицейские, не дожидаясь согласия, подошли к машинам. Рагнар с восхищением окинул взглядом блестящий серебристый суперкар. Гризелли, кряхтя, влез в автомобиль Каспера — машина была для крупного медведя довольно тесной. Но выбора не было. Рядом с ним сел Звермайер, к Рагнару же сел Тигровски. Среди полицейских были ещё два тигра и один лев, им достались оставшиеся две машины. МакРог и Носорожиц с остальными копами должны были ждать сигнала от Тигровски.

— Стойте! — только сейчас сообразил Каспер. — Если нагрянете к бандитам, то наши машины просто изрешетят! Не расплатитесь с ремонтом!

— Будем осторожными. Если повредим, сами скинемся — оплатим покраску и всё, что нужно! У меня есть знакомый мастер, — высунул голову в окно Эрланд.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Левицки.

***

 

Ангар номер девять расположился у самой кромки леса, в полумиле от въезда. Рикард, не отрывая взгляда от огней, заметил мелькнувшую в свете фар фигуру. Автомобиль бандитов стоял рядом с высокой стеной ангара. Вышедший вперёд Майкель Роговски поднял оба копыта, давая знак остановиться. Автомобиль замер рядом с большим чёрным контейнером. Рикард нажал на тормоз, заглушил двигатель и быстро спрятал под сиденье телефон, с которого только что отправил Гризелли сообщение.

«Мы на месте».

— Чёрт, они могут обыскать нас, — запоздало шепнул Рикард.

— Выходите! — велел Майкель.

Братья вышли из машины. Майкель шагнул к ним, за его широкой спиной возникла фигура брата.

— Здравствуй, Рикард, и ты, Эддрик, — кивнул буйвол.

— Вы вовремя! — осклабился Конрад.

— Отдавайте Хирона, — велел Буйволсон. — Ваш Лонгтэйл в машине.

— Подождёт твой мальчишка, — оборвал Буйволсона Конрад. — Обыскать их!

К Буйволсонам незаметно подошли два бурых медведя, вышедшие из-за контейнера. Преодолевая короткое и яростное сопротивление, бандиты забрали у братьев оружие и сунули к себе в карманы, затем ушли за ангар.

— От вас, подонков, что угодно можно ожидать, — процедил Буйволсон. В такой ситуации полицейский чувствовал себя без оружия как без копыт.

— Выводи его, — велел Конрад. Рикард покорно открыл дверь и вытащил Лонгтэйла на потрескавшийся асфальт.

— Сними налапники!

Короткий звон цепей, лёгкий щелчок — и тигр потирал большие лапы. Припадая на пробитую пулей лапу, он медленно подошёл к буйволам.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — мгновенно посуровел Майкель.

— Сопротивление при задержании и очевидные последствия, — буркнул Буйволсон, пошевелив плечами.

— Где мой сын? — почти выкрикнул Рикард. — Ведите его сюда!

Роговски указал копытом себе за спину.

— Он ждёт тебя, — сообщил он.

Медведи подтолкнули буйволов в спину. Чувствуя почему-то нарастающую тревогу, Рикард быстро пошёл вдоль стены и свернул за угол. В темноте стоял фургон с открытыми дверями, за ангаром почти ничего не было видно, лишь выступали какие-то неразличимые контуры. Рикард подбежал к грузовику.

— Хирон! — дрогнувшим голосом выкрикнул отец. — Хирон, ты где?

Никакого ответа — в фургоне было пусто. Рикард обернулся, и тут вспыхнул свет. Не различимые во тьме силуэты оказались ещё несколькими автомобилями, из которых вышли вооружённые члены «Чёрного черепа». Рикард и брат не сводили взоров с направленных им в грудь пистолетов и автоматов.

— Это как понимать? — прорычал Буйволсон, шагнув к брату и пытаясь загородить его.

— Стой на месте, рогатый! — велел медведь, державший капитана на прицеле.

— Где мой сын?! — взревел Рикард. Майкель махнул кому-то лапой. Из стоящего дальше остальных автомобиля — старого потрёпанного пикапа — вышел молодой тигр, ведя за локоть мальчика.

— Папа! — вскрикнул Хирон и бросился к отцу. Рикард опустился на колени и заключил сына в объятия.

— Ты пришёл!.. Папа! — всхлипывая, буйволёнок уткнулся носом в тёплую широкую грудь отца.

— Маленький мой… — шептал Рикард, целуя мокрую от слёз и пылающую жаром мордочку сына. — Как ты? Они тебя не трогали?

— Погасите фары! — внезапно велел Майкель. В несколько мгновений место событий погрузилось во мрак. Вдали раздался нестройный рёв двигателей гоночных автомобилей. Вцепившись в оружие, бандиты подошли вплотную к стене ангара, но опасаться им было нечего — гонщики, развернувшись в сотне ярдов от ангара, погнали по рулёжке обратно, в сторону старой взлётно-посадочной полосы.

— Гонщики, — буркнул один из медведей.

— Интересно, что им здесь понадобилось? — хмыкнул Конрад.

— Это единственное место, где им нечего опасаться их, — указал медведь на Буйволсонов. Рикард, по-прежнему обнимая Хирона, медленно выпрямился. Бандиты с нехорошими взглядами приближались к ним, впереди шли вооружённые медведи, Гаспар и Далвер, а с ними носорог. Рикард выпученными от шока глазами смотрел на него. Копыто буйвола по привычке метнулось к кобуре, но у обоих братьев револьверы были отняты врагами. Не выдержав, Буйволсон бросился на Гаспара, но получил удар под дых и согнулся пополам. Хирон испуганно закричал, когда Рори нанёс Рикарду мощный удар в живот. Следующий крик мальчика был ещё громче — носорог схватил Хирона за шиворот и отбросил в сторону. В мгновение ока бандиты забросили буйволов в фургон и закрыли двери. Майкель махнул копытом, и остальные звери — несколько львов, тигров и Рори — подняли автоматы, готовясь выпустить очереди. Смерть была неминуемой…

И тут случилось сразу несколько вещей.

Никто не увидел, как Бах-Бах, прятавшийся в это время за рядом деревянных поддонов, подскочил к кабине и вскочил внутрь. Хирон страшно закричал от ужаса за любимых отца и дядю и кинулся на Рори, который был в несколько раз толще и крупнее, а позади преступников раздался звонкий удар, а позже — странный звук, будто по асфальту катились несколько металлических цилиндров. Раздались три или четыре хлопка. Звери инстинктивно упали на землю, выронив автоматы и прикрыв головы кто копытами, кто лапами. Всё вокруг быстро заволок густой дым. Хирон бросился бежать подальше от него. Мальчика уже не могли увидеть из-за дыма, поэтому он обогнул склад и помчался к контейнеру. Вдруг взгляд мальчика приметил дряхлый железный ящик для мусора. Дрожа от страха, Хирон спрятался за ним и прижался к холодной стали. Грузовик взревел двигателем и резко сорвался с места, затем, сделав крутой вираж и чуть не опрокинувшись, развернулся и помчался в сторону распахнутых небольших деревянных ворот. Выезд в сторону туристической базы использовали криминальные группировки, чтобы скрыться вовремя. Также это был самый короткий проезд от Зверополиса на трассу, ведущую от города Нью-Фэнгз на север Анималии, к побережью. Этой дорогой пользовались в сухой сезон водители, не желая делать гигантский крюк почти в сотню миль. Туда и устремился грузовик. Он скрылся на уже известной дороге, которую отделял от аэропорта деревянный мостик через ручей.

— Догнать их! — взревел Конрад. — Бах-Бах, падаль сучья!

Кашляя от дыма из запалённых дымовых шашек, звери бросились к своим машинам под повторный рёв двигателей гоночных машин. На этот раз тачки мчались прямо к ангару. Воздух над местностью наполнился громкими хлопками и посвистом пуль. Буйволсон с братом оказались в стороне от основных событий — началась перестрелка между бандитами и прибывшими на тюнингованных автомобилях полицейскими во главе с Гризелли.  
Грузовик отъехал на безопасное расстояние и остановился. Бах-Бах выскочил из кабины и бросился к фургону. Едва тигр открыл двери, как на него набросился Буйволсон.

— Ах ты…

Буйвол повалил тигра на землю, сзади спрыгнул на землю Рикард.

— Спокойно, капитан! — выпалил Бах-Бах, увернувшись от могучего Буйволсонова кулака. — Город Нью-Фэнгз, полиция!

— Эддрик, отпусти его! — поспешил к брату Рикард. — Он свой!

Хрипло дыша, тигр поднялся на лапы. Буйволсон недоверчиво смотрел на неожиданного союзника. Тот сунул лапу в брюки и достал оттуда жетон, только Буйволсон не унимался.

— У кого украл, мерза…

— Эд, это мой коллега! — рявкнул Рикард. — Мариус!

— Младший лейтенант Мариус Джексон, полиция города Нью-Фэнгз, — отрапортовал тигр. — Всё объясню позже! — Эти слова Мариус почти выкрикивал, подбегая к кабине. — Держите пушки!

Буйволсон схватил брошенный ему револьвер, Рикард поймал свой.

— Быстро садись за руль! — велел старший брат Мариусу.

Дважды повторять не пришлось — тигр мгновенно прыгнул за руль. Рикард и Эддрик кое-как уместились на двойном пассажирском сидении. Тигру понадобилось около минуты, чтобы развернуть довольно громоздкий грузовик на неширокой грунтовой дороге. Мариус буквально вдавил педаль газа в пол, и тут в грузовик чуть не врезался старый пикап. Мариус сразу узнал в водителе удирающего с места перестрелки Лонгтэйла.

— Удирает! — завопил Буйволсон, хватая оружие.

— Хирон! — обмер на мгновение Рикард и бросился к кабине.

— Так, вы с Рикардом езжайте и спасайте мальчика, Лонгтэйла беру на себя, — скомандовал тем временем Мариус. — Ну, живее!

Властность в своих приказах перешла к Мариусу по наследству, это Рикард прекрасно знал. Тигр выскочил в грязь и, деловито щуря левый глаз, прицелился в колёса уезжающего пикапа. Три звучных выстрела огласили тёмную дорогу, автомобиль остановился. Лонгтэйл уехал недалеко — пуля пробила заднее колесо. Мариус бросился к вставшему у обочины пикапу, а Рикард с братом уехали обратно к аэропорту.

Грязно ругаясь, Лонгтэйл вылез из негодной уже тачки и тут же получил удар в голову рукоятью револьвера. Тигр беззвучно свалился в салон. Мариус тут же заковал его в налапники, потом достал телефон и набрал нужный номер.

— Он мой, — коротко сообщил молодой полицейский.

Прошло около трёх минут. Всё это время Мариус слышал доносившиеся от девятого ангара крики и выстрелы, смешанные с мощным рёвом двигателей спорткаров. Он смотрел в сторону разворачивающейся битвы, сожалея, что не прикрывает коллег… и не мстит бандитам. Мстит… Тигр обернулся к бесчувственному сородичу и с трудом подавил желание убить его прямо здесь. А причина у Мариуса для этого была!

«Теперь ты точно не уйдёшь, мразь!» — злобно подумал Мариус, увидев вдали свет фар. Вскоре рядом с тигром остановился огромный хищно-чёрный внедорожник. Тигр шагнул навстречу Козлову, Рэймонду, Кевину и Митчу, который был за рулём. Медведь держал в одной лапе пистолет, в другой — небольшой чёрный полотняный мешок.

— Странное место, — недовольно пробормотал Козлов, осмотревшись. — Где эта тварь, Мариус?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Борис с несвойственной для его комплекции быстротой подошёл к пикапу. Мариус приподнял за ухо голову бессознательного Лонгтэйла и спросил для уточнения:

— Он?

— Да-а! — с маниакальным выражением морды прорычал Козлов, с ненавистью глядя на морду Лонгтэйла, на его закрытые глаза и приоткрытую пасть. Да, сколько времени он мечтал повергнуть в прах ненавистного ему зверя! Козлов торжествовал — наконец-то он поймал в свою ловушку убийцу любимого сына. И из этой ловушки Лонгтэйлу теперь не выйти, это медведь знал. Митч подошёл к Козлову и подал ему пистолет.

— Нет, Митч, — покачал головой Козлов. — Я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал, как умирает, и знал, за что! Хочу смотреть ему в глаза!

Из джипа выбрался ещё один пассажир. Козлов и Мариус обернулись на звук.

— Гилберт, я же сказал сидеть в машине! — раздражённо сказал Козлов.

— Там стреляют, слышите? — паникуя, выкрикнул сын Буйволсона. — Там отец, дядя и Хирон, надо ехать!

— Братья Роговски там же, Борис, — напомнил Мариус.

— Так, — ударил себя по бокам лапами Козлов, — Мариус, ты остаёшься здесь и следишь за этим, — медведь указал на Лонгтэйла. Мариус усадил его за руль, потом взял протянутый Митчем мешок и надел тигру на голову. Козлов с братьями и Митчем быстро залезли в автомобиль. Гилберт сел позади около двери. Огромный джип взревел и сорвался с места, выбрасывая из-под колёс гравий. Но неожиданно джип провалился передними колесами — небольшой участок дороги внезапно превратился в довольно глубокую яму.

— Твою мать! — выругался Козлов и в ярости ударил лапами по приборной доске. Митч попытался сдать назад, но джип, царапая днищем гравий, продвинулся совсем ненамного.

— Вылезай! — толкнул Гилберта в бок Рэймонд. Гилберт издал рык злости и выскочил из салона. Медведи тоже поспешили выбраться и начали толкать автомобиль.

— Давай-давай! Митч, жми на газ! — кричал Козлов, наваливаясь огромным весом на высокий и широкий капот джипа. Гилберта же озарила безрассудная и опасная идея. Увидев блеснувший у пояса Рэймонда большой пистолет, юноша выхватил его и бросился к мосту.

— Стой, Гилберт! — взревел Козлов.

Куда там! Гилберта, подстёгиваемого тревогой за членов семьи, уже и след простыл, он мчался словно ветер.

***

 

За ангаром вовсю уже шла перестрелка. Остатки дыма рассеивались на ветру, в режущем горло чаду мелькали бандиты и полицейские. Крики, выстрелы и ругань слились в один сплошной гам. Приехавшие с Гризелли и Звермайером полицейские открыли по бандитам огонь, не успев затормозить. Спорткары дружно взвизгнули дорогими шинами и резко остановились, тигры, львы и медведи выскочили наружу и сразу начали отстреливаться, оказавшись под ответным огнём.

— Далвер, бей! — заревел во всю глотку Конрад. Медведь был уже готов, он достал из тёмно-серого джипа гранатомёт и прицелился в притаившихся за автомобилями новоприбывших.

— У него гранатомёт! — раздался крик Ролана Тигровски. Но выпустить страшный снаряд Далвер не успел. Сзади раздался звучный рёв грузовика, который вёл Буйволсон. Вдавив в пол педаль газа, он на всей скорости сбил огромного хищника. Капот и лобовое стекло обильно забрызгало кровью и бордовыми ошмётками, гранатомёт отлетел в одну сторону, а изуродованный труп Далвера — в другую. Буйволсон развернул грузовик левым бортом, заслоняя коллег.

— Пригнись! — крикнул Рикард, бросив взгляд вправо. Майкель и Конрад выпустили по обойме в кабину, но ни одна пуля чудом не попала ни в Рикарда, ни в Эддрика. Оба брата буквально ползком выбрались из салона через левую дверь.

— Где Хирон? — выкрикнул Рикард. — Хирон!

Сердце отца разрывалось из-за тревоги за сына, но его крика мальчик не мог услышать.

— Ищите мальчишку, он недалеко! — услышал Буйволсон крик Конрада.

Через полминуты отряд полицейских понёс потери — одному из тигров, когда он высунулся из-за борта, перезарядив пистолет, пуля попала точно в морду. Несчастный полицейский рухнул мешком рядом с автомобилем. Буйволсон и Рикард стояли за фургоном, ведя прицельный огонь. Полицейским удалось убить ещё одного из бандитов. Майкель и Конрад с тремя-четырьмя стреляющими спрятались за своими машинами, несколько зверей из банды использовали в качестве прикрытия большие ящики у стены ангара. Никто не заметил, как младший Роговски сделал какое-то круговое движение копытом. Неожиданно часть боевиков начала отходить за ангар, в сторону контейнера и железного ящика, за которым притаился Хирон. Странный отход заметил Звермайер.

— Куда они? — выкрикнул он.

— Эддрик, Вальтер, Ролан, Эрланд — прикройте! — велел Рикард и, перезарядив пистолет, побежал к стене.

— Рик! — громовым голосом окрикнул его брат. Бандиты заметили новую цель и открыли по Рикарду огонь. Буйвол вовремя успел спрятаться в пространство между одним из ящиков и высокой стеной ангара. Полицейские, прикрывая коллегу, стреляли по скрывшимся Роговски. Тут Рикард увидел прямо перед носом дверь. Недолго думая, он пнул её и распахнул. Ворвавшись в ангар, он увидел, как ещё три машины выезжают наружу.

— Нет… — выдохнул Рикард, развернулся и закричал во всю мощь лёгких: — Они с той стороны на машинах! Нас зажимают!

Очередная канонада выстрелов звучала на фоне шума бандитских машин.

— Сзади! — прогремел отчаянный вопль Буйволсона.

В этот момент Роговски с оставшимися членами банды выскочили из-за своего прикрытия. Часть полицейских была к ним спиной, чем братья и воспользовались. Повалился наземь Гризелли и громко зарычал, зажимая лапами простреленное левое бедро, что-то крикнув, скрылся за спорткаром Ролан Тигровски. Звермайер, со стиснутыми зубами, пригибаясь, затащил раненого друга за автомобиль. На асфальте осталась дугообразная полоса крови.

— МакРог! — со стоном окликнул Эрланд друга и поморщился от сильной боли. Из сквозной раны в бедре медведя ручьями лилась кровь. — Вызывай вертолёт!

Ситуация накалилась до предела, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Но вдруг раздались ещё выстрелы, и они шли уже совсем с другой стороны. Буйволсон увидел, как очень знакомая фигура бежит за ангар.

— Нет! — в ярости закричал он. Рикард тоже увидел бегущего Гилберта. Окликнуть племянника значило подставить его под пули Майкеля и Конрада.

Не успел он об этом подумать, как Роговски увидели нового «гостя». Рикард высунулся и начал стрелять по бандитам. Пуля сразила насмерть одного из них, волка Бойда. Гилберт целым и невредимым скрылся за стеной массивной постройки, отсюда его бандиты уже не видели.

— Гилберт! — раздался панический писк из-за ящика.

Не говоря ни слова, юноша схватил брата в охапку, обогнул стену и вбежал с ним внутрь пустого ангара. Вдали была открыта дверь, через которую доносились звуки стрельбы.

— Хирон, — сжал Гилберт плечи брата, — спрячься здесь. Быстрее!

— Гил, не уходи! — взмолился мальчик и схватил Гилберта за локоть обоими копытами. Гилберт ласково потрепал его по плечу и указал на какой-то ящик:

— Беги туда, Хирон. Всё будет хорошо!

Тем временем к месту яростной перестрелки подоспели уже остальные полицейские во главе с МакРогом. Из отряда, выехавшего на окружение, осталась половина, но бандиты сопротивлялись уже с отчаянием, а не со злобой. Численное превосходство полицейских победило, и, оставив окровавленные тела товарищей, звери вскочили в один автомобиль и помчались в сторону старой дороги. Спасаясь от полицейских, они протаранили одну из гоночных машин, их машин, просвистев мимо товарищей, скрылась за мостом. Но братья Роговски не были намерены так просто сдаваться. С ними были ещё пятеро стрелков и Рори. Носорог смог добраться до брошенного убитым Далвером гранатомёта. Это заметил показавшийся в проёме двери Гилберт. Отец и дядя, посылая пули вдогонку уезжающим, стояли совсем рядом с грузовиком, куда и целился Рори. Оба не видели смертельной угрозы…

— Отец, осторожно! — отчаянно взревел Гилберт. Сразу же после раздался звучный хлопок и свист гранатомётного выстрела. Буйволсон обернулся на вопль сына, мгновенно сориентировался и буквально перелетел за один из спорткаров. Снаряд угодил в фургон и взорвался, во все стороны засвистели фрагменты кузова. Рикарда с Гилбертом отбросило ударной волной к ангару, они оказались отличной мишенью для Роговски, Рори и оставшихся в живых бандитов.

— Папа! — раздался позади Гилберта истошный крик Хирона. «Нет!» — мелькнуло в голове у Гилберта. Мальчик, обезумев от страха за отца, выскочил из ангара. Гилберт, лежа на асфальте, успел схватить Хирона за штанину и повалить на себя. В десяти-пятнадцати ярдах от буйволов полыхали останки грузовика.

— Убить их! — рявкнул Конрад. — Вместе с мальчишками!

— НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Т!!!

Буквально две-три секунды заняли события, происходившие под отчаянный и полный страха рёв Буйволсона. Раздались новые выстрелы, но стреляли уже не бандиты. Что-то закричал Майкель. Рикард быстро опомнился от взрыва, когда Гилберт поднимался на колени. Рядом с ним дёргался Хирон, а позади них Конрад поднимал револьвер. В самый последний миг Рикард оттолкнул Гилберта к машинам гонщиков, потом схватил Хирона в охапку и крепко прижал к себе, развернувшись к бандитам спиной. Прогремели три выстрела. Два невероятной силы удара в спину заставили Рикарда громко охнуть, третья пуля пробила ему насквозь левое плечо. Раненый буйвол вместе с Хироном рухнул наземь. В глазах его потемнело, вся действительность обратилась сильной болью.

В то время, когда Рори взорвал грузовик, на место схватки выехал джип с братьями Козловыми. Сделав крутой вираж, он развернулся багажником к полицейским, из салона медведи открыли стрельбу по Роговски, Рори и оставшимся в живых бандитам. Ещё один зверь из банды упал на капот машины, схватившись за горло, вверх сквозь пальцы его лап забили кровавые фонтаны, Конрад упал между машинами с криком боли — пуля прошлась по правому боку, по рёбрам. Майкель и Рори успели укрыться от огня, затащив Конрада за собой. Митч сначала резко сдал назад, а потом рванулся вперёд, и всё это время Рэймонд и Кевин с Борисом обстреливали затаившихся врагов.

— Рик, Рик! — бросился Буйволсон к раненому брату. Хирон с трудом выбрался из-под каменно-тяжёлого тела отца.

— Папа! — закричал он. — Папа, вставай, вставай!

Рикард был без сознания, его форму пропитывала текущая из пробитого плеча кровь. Пользуясь тем, что бандиты отвлеклись, Звермайер и подбежавший МакРог, на виске которого темнела пулевая царапина, оттащили Рикарда в безопасное место. Плача, от больших зверей не отставал Хирон.

— Валите их! Валите! — на пределе голосовых связок заорал Буйволсон, обращаясь сразу к коллегам и Козловым — последних он узнал сразу. Огонь со стороны медведей не стихал, к их выстрелам присоединились громкие хлопки пистолетов полицейских. Те звери, что остались невредимыми, обрушили на бандитов настоящий свинцовый шквал.

— Это уже слишком! Валим отсюда! — зычно завопил Рори. Его крик смешался с громоподобным приказом Буйволсона:

— За ними!

Уцелевшие бандиты беспорядочно набивались в огромный внедорожник, принадлежащий Рори, который уже сел за руль. Полицейские и отряд Козлова открыли по ним огонь, и бандиты оставили позади ещё одного своего. МакРог, Буйволсон и остальные перешли в решительное наступление. Последним внутрь забрался Майкель, но перед этим он несколько раз выстрелил в Буйволсона. Одна из пуль задела его левое ухо, но он вовремя припал к асфальту и выстрелил ответно в Майкеля. Высунувшийся из салона Конрад быстро втащил брата внутрь. Буйволсон, чувствуя, как горит задетое пулей ухо, увидел, как резко газанул джип с Козловым. Митч, сидящий за рулём, намеревался перегородить путь бандитам. Рори нажал на газ, одновременно с ним стартовал с места джип МакРога, куда запрыгнули Звермайер и Рагнар. Рори мчался во весь опор, стремясь опередить рвущегося ему наперерез Митча, и на мост въехали сначала бандиты. Подчиняясь приказу, МакРог гнался за Рори, в то время как уцелевшие полицейские быстро рассаживались по своим машинам. Но у бандитов была подготовлена ещё одна ловушка. Как только мафиози с братьями переехал ручей, Рори взорвал заранее заминированный мост. Раздался оглушительных и густой звук «ба-бах!», в воздух взметнулись сотни горящих щепок, повалились вниз объятые пламенем брёвна. Над лесом взвился большой огненный шар. МакРог инстинктивно нажал на тормоз, так что и он, и Звермайер врезались мордами кто в руль, кто в приборную доску. Внушительных размеров полис-кар с громким визгом толстых шин остановился, горящие обломки засыпали его. На противоположной стороне Митч чудом успел оказаться на дороге, взрывной волной выбило стекло двери багажника. Оттуда вновь зазвучали выстрелы, но полицейские уже не могли туда попасть — единственная связующая дорога была разрушена.

— Шеймас! — крик Буйволсона разнёсся над залитым кровью асфальтом. МакРог выбрался из джипа и, морщась от боли, сделал несколько выстрелов вдогонку. Пули не достигли цели, сквозь клубящийся дым только мелькнули габаритные огни машин, пробитых во многих местах пулями. Шум двигателей быстро замолк в гудении жаркого пламени.

— Твою мать… — простонал Звермайер, утирая с носа кровь. — Чуть не попали!

— Ушли! — прорычал МакРог и ударил кулаком по двери.

— Бегом сюда, все! — скомандовал Буйволсон. — МакРог, вызывай подмогу и врачей, живо!

— Уже вызвал! — отозвался носорог. Он и Звермайер подбежали к остальным друзьям. Полицейские осматривали нанесённый своим машинам ущерб. Больше всего пострадали гоночные автомобили, практически у всех полис-каров были выбиты пулями стёкла, а местами — отбиты боковые зеркала. Гризелли вытянул голову, осматриваясь в поисках лучшего друга. Звермайер сам вспомнил о медведе и поспешил к нему.

— Ты как, здоровяк? — с тревогой спросил тигр у Эрланда.

Не в силах ответить, Эрланд только поднял лапу, будто говоря: «Всё обойдётся!» В свете фар полис-каров блеснула его кровь, которой уже было много на грязном асфальте.

— Гилберт! — одновременно с облегчением и яростью выкрикнул Буйволсон, увидев сына рядом с Рикардом. Тот по-прежнему был без сознания, его пытались привести в чувство коллеги.

— Папа, пожалуйста, проснись! Не умирай! — плакал тем временем Хирон. Гилберт же, путано перебирая ногами, пошёл к разъярённому отцу. В два прыжка Буйволсон оказался рядом с сыном и больно схватил его за плечи.

— Я тебе что велел? — рычал отец. — Я тебе где велел оставаться? Я тебе что говорил? Ты чем меня слушал?!

С каждым вопросом Буйволсон резко встряхивал непослушного сына, с каждым вопросом голос его становился громче и под конец превратился почти в рёв. Голова Гилберта только болталась на мощной шее, взгляд его был устремлён не на отца, а на покорёженные машины и поблёскивающие на земле пятна крови. Он пытался что-то сказать в свою защиту, но не смог, только нечленораздельное мычание вырывалось из пасти молодого буйвола. То, что он увидел на месте событий, то, чему участником оказался родной отец, поразило парня в самое сердце.

— Я тебя… — продолжал кричать Буйволсон, но осёкся, заметив подёрнутый пеленой шока взгляд сына. Судорожно выдыхая и чувствуя в горле неприятные ощущения после надсадных воплей, буйвол прижал парня к своей могучей груди и изо всех сил обнял.

— Папа… — только и смог выдавить из себя Гилберт.

— Зачем, Гил? — чуть ли не с отчаянием прохрипел Буйволсон, не выпуская сына из крепких объятий. — Зачем?

— Я боялся за тебя, — тихо сказал Гилберт, глядя отцу в глаза. — Я не мог…

— Весь в отца! — раздался знакомый голос. Пришедший в себя Рикард, зажимая простреленное плечо, смотрел на брата и племянника. В глазах буйвола сквозила боль, но сейчас Гилберт видел там только гордость.

— Давай, поднимайся, Рик, — осторожно поддерживал Рикарда МакРог. Буйволсон поспешил к раненому брату.

— Как ты? — спросил он у Рикарда. Не получив ответа, Буйволсон осторожно обнял брата со стороны здорового плеча. В эти объятия он вложил всю свою любовь к брату и гордость за него, ведь старший брат видел, как Рикард не колеблясь закрыл собой сына и вывел из-под удара племянника. Рикард поморщился от боли в спине, куда ударились две пули. Бронежилет спас полицейского от самого худшего. Синяя форма была в крови, тёмные пятна остались и на форме Буйволсона. Хирон после всего пережитого будто боялся, что отец пропадёт, поэтому не отпускал его большое копыто. На мордочке буйволёнка ещё блестели слёзы.

— Быстро берите аптечки, оказывайте помощь! — распорядился кто-то.

Внезапно Буйволсон насторожился, когда его взгляд задержался на кучке полицейских, собравшихся около одной из гоночных машин. Звермайер, сидевший около кого-то на корточках, медленно выпрямился, на морде тигра было выражение тревоги и печали. До ушей буйвола доносились голоса.

— Несите аптечку кто-нибудь, ну же!

— Где эти треклятые врачи?!

Буйволсон отстранил от себя брата и сына и подошёл к собравшимся. Гилберт быстро подошёл к Рикарду, который тихо стонал от сильной боли. Окровавленный буйвол бессильно опустился на колени. Рядом с отцом стоял до сих пор дрожащий от ужаса Хирон. Капитан обогнул машину и замер. Его сердце ухнуло вниз. Чуть поодаль Рагнар пытался остановить кровь у Гризелли, а в двух ярдах от Буйволсона полицейские окружили Ролана Тигровски. Именно его состояние заставило буйвола в один прыжок оказаться рядом со старым коллегой.

Пожилой тигр, привалившись спиной к колесу, прижимал правую лапу к туловищу. Форма на Ролане намокла от большого количества крови, тёмная лужа рядом с колесом медленно увеличивалась в размерах. Рядом с тигром лежал бронежилет, уже бесполезный — во время перестрелки одна из пуль пробила его и, уже деформированная, вошла Ролану глубоко в живот. Тигр, истекающий кровью, с трудом дышал.

— Вот и всё… — простонал Ролан, склонив голову вправо. На тревожный оклик Буйволсона он чуть скосил глаза. Капитан опустился на колени рядом с Роланом и взял его за свободную левую лапу.

— Несите аптечку, живо! — рявкнул он. — Ролан, держись, слышишь?

— Не надо, всё кончено, Эд… — выдохнул тигр и поморщился от сильной боли.

— Так, молчи, Ролан, и держи крепче. Крепче зажимай! — распорядился капитан, не сводя взгляда с раны. — Всё будет хорошо, ты выкарабкаешься, друг!

— Не надо, Эд, не старайся!.. — прохрипел Тигровски и закашлялся. К нему быстро подбежал Звермайер, сжимая в лапах большую аптечку. Буйволсон дрожащими копытами достал несколько небольших полотенец, взял одно и прижал к ране друга, снова зажав её мохнатой окровавленной лапой. Силы стремительно покидали смертельно раненного Ролана.

— Я ув… увольняюсь, капитан… — насколько позволяла боль, криво усмехнулся тигр. — Я уже отслужил своё…

— Я не приму твоей отставки! — почти закричал Буйволсон.

Ролан на несколько мгновений отнял лапу от глубокой раны. Тёмно-бордовая струйка на миг мелькнула под лапой и исчезла на намокшей форме. Тигр не собирался хвататься за жизнь и оставаться в строю, у него были на это свои причины. Оставалось сообщить это Буйволсону, пусть и из последних сил.

— Эддрик… — голос Ролана перешёл на натужный шёпот. — Этот бронежилет мне подарила дочка… она работала с нами… Ты её хорошо помнишь… Помнишь, что мою Агнессу убили на следующий день… В тот же… — Ролан снова закашлялся, фразы прерывались судорожными хриплыми вдохами. — В тот же день… мой сын с женой и моими внуком и внучкой… разбились в аварии рядом… со Зверополисом. Когда ввели новые жилеты… я втайне от тебя… надевал именно этот… он старого образца. Два года я надеялся, что однажды… какая-нибудь пуля пробьёт моё сердце… И я встречусь со своими родными…

При каждом слове сердце Буйволсона, сурового и жёсткого начальника, заходилось от сострадания. Ему было жаль несчастного Ролана, который в один день лишился всех родных, но в тоже время он отказывался верить в наступающую смерть того, кто знал его с первого дня работы в полиции.

— Я помню тебя совсем… совсем молодым, Эддрик, — Ролан бессильно откинул голову назад. — Я знал, что из тебя выйдет большой толк… Старик Гэлверн был прав… он не ошибся в тебе…

— Ролан Тигровски, — стиснув зубы, прорычал сквозь боль Буйволсон, — я запрещаю тебе умирать!

— Отпусти меня, Эд… — голос Ролана перешёл на шёпот.

Буйволсон хотел было яростно возразить: «Нет!» — но в горле встал ком, он понимал, что помочь старику уже не сможет никто.

— Отпусти…

Копыто буйвола само собой схватило умирающего за лапу, он почувствовал, как по телу Ролана пробежала лёгкая судорога. Голова тигра безвольно упала на грудь, лапа, зажимающая рану, соскользнула по животу и с глухим звуком упала в лужу крови. Тяжесть трагедии обрушилась с силой валуна. Буйволсон словно окаменел на несколько мгновений, затем чуть приподнял голову Ролана. Тёмно-коричневые глаза бездумно смотрели в одну точку…

— Спи спокойно, Ролан Тигровски, — охрипшим голосом выдавил из себя капитан и закрыл другу глаза. — Ты выполнил свой долг…

Буйволсон бережно опустил уже безжизненную лапу Ролана на асфальт. Окружившие их полицейские печально опустили головы, а в это время по рулёжной дорожке мчались, надсадно воя сиренами, микроавтобусы скорой помощи. С тяжёлым вздохом Буйволсон выпрямился, обернулся и заметил стоящего позади Гилберта. Он смотрел только на умершего Ролана. Буйволсон медленно подошёл к сыну и тихо спросил:

— Видишь, что случается на моей работе?

Гилберт только кивнул, не отводя взгляда от окровавленного тела тигра. Юноша всегда говорил своим друзьям и любимой девушке о службе своего отца как о настоящей мужской работе, где каждый полицейский проявляет в момент опасности героизм. Отца не раз ранили во время выполнения заданий, и каждый раз Буйволсон возвращался в строй. Коллеги, несмотря на крутой нрав начальника, любили и уважали его безмерно за бесстрашие и умение быстро ориентироваться в опасных и, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуациях. «Такая работа, иначе нельзя», — не раз говорил Буйволсон. Гилберт гордился отцом и хотел, когда вырастет, стать, как и он, полицейским. Но увиденная картина последствий перестрелки повергла Гилберта в шок. Он видел повсюду пятна крови, трупы, слышал глухие стоны раненых.

— Это могло случиться сегодня со мной или с твоим дядей, Гил, — голос Буйволсона вновь охрип. — Даже с тобой.

Не слыша слов отца, Гилберт покивал несколько раз в состоянии прострации и отошёл в сторону. Заставив себя отойти от тела, Буйволсон подошёл к брату. Рикард сидел, навалившись спиной на дверь гоночной машины, его раненое плечо осторожно перевязывал Звермайер, который успел к тому времени оказать помощь Гризелли. Хирон сидел рядом отцом, он так и не отпускал его. От всего пережитого тело мальчика сотрясала крупная дрожь, ему было ничуть не лучше, чем Гилберту. Действие жаропонижающего кончилось, температура тела вновь поднималась.

— Как только закончишь, — обратился капитан к Звермайеру, — отвезёшь Гилберта и Рика с Хироном в больницу. Моя жена сегодня работает в ночь.

— Есть, — кивнул Вальтер.

— Я хочу домой, — тихо шепнул Хирон.

— Потерпи, малыш, — потрепал его по голове Звермайер. — Я отвезу вас с папой. Шеф, — повернулся тигр к Буйволсону, — мне потом возвращаться?

— Нет, справимся без тебя, — ответил Буйволсон и выругался: — Чёрт, где вертолёт? Гилберт, иди сюда!

Сын безучастно подошёл к отцу.

— Поезжай с Вальтером, он отвезёт тебя с Риком и Хироном в больницу, — велел отец. Произошедшее сильно подействовало на Гилберта, он ограничился только кивком. Рикард, с уже перевязанным плечом, медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Порядок, Рик? — спросил его Звермайер. Буйвол кивнул и поманил Гилберта к себе. Юноша пошёл к машине, но на полпути развернулся и окликнул отца. Буйволсон обернулся. Гилберт понял, почему отец не собирается ехать с ними, поэтому медленно и молча подошёл к нему и обнял.

— Будь осторожен и возвращайся, — прошептал сын.

— Так, слушайте сюда! — зычно обратился Буйволсон к полицейским. К тому времени в недрах реанимобилей скрылись Гризелли и ещё несколько раненых, визжа сиренами, микроавтобусы помчались друг за другом в госпиталь. Некоторые полисзвери помогали осторожно укладывать в чёрные мешки тела погибших товарищей.

— Далеко уйти они не могли, здесь только одна дорога, за этим мостом, — доносился до Гилберта голос отца. Затем Буйволсон ударил кулаком по одной из машин. — Да и тот взорван! Найдём этих бандитов, когда освободится хотя бы один грёбаный вертолёт!

— Я пытался вызвать их ещё тогда, когда мы подъезжали сюда, Эд, — сообщил МакРог.

— Так пытайся ещё! — рявкнул Буйволсон. — Не стой на месте!

***

 

Рикард, Хирон и Гилберт сидели на заднем сидении. Звермайер сначала слушал передаваемые на частоте приказы Буйволсона, перемешанные с его руганью, и ответы, потом переключил на радио. Салон наполнила музыка. Рикард время от времени морщился, придерживая левое плечо копытом. Любое шевеление плечом отдавалось сильной болью. Когда автомобиль вырулил на шоссе, буйвол осторожно взглянул на повязку. Сквозь бинты уже проступала кровь, повязка грозилась вскоре полностью намокнуть. Звермайер, зная о раненом коллеге, ехал осторожно.

— Салон могу запачкать, — виновато сообщил Рикард.

— Забей, — по-молодёжному ответил Звермайер, методично покручивая баранку.

— Ну как ты, малыш? — повернулся Рикард к сыну. Хирон, сидевший справа, только прижался к тёплому отцовскому плечу. Рикард бережно пощупал лоб мальчика и, убедившись, что жар вновь терзает детский организм, вздохнул:

— Ничего, сейчас приедем к маме, она ждёт нас в больнице с тётей Анабель.

— Ты очень смелый, папа! — с детской бесхитростностью и восторгом сказал Хирон. — Я знал, что тебе не бывает страшно!

— Знаешь, Хирон, — Рикард доверительно наклонился к мальчику, — мне сегодня тоже было очень страшно. Я боялся, что потеряю тебя. Боялся и за тебя, и за Гилберта.

— Он меня нашёл, когда я прятался, — сообщил Хирон. Задержав взгляд на покрытой кровавыми пятнами форме, он спросил: — А тебе не больно?

— Сейчас уже нет, сынок, — покачал головой Рикард и улыбнулся. — Сейчас всё хорошо, а боль обязательно пройдёт. И ты поправишься!

С отцовской любовью и лаской, с теми чувствами, что присущи любому настоящему отцу, Рикард обнял своего единственного сына за плечи. Ощущая на себе надёжное тепло большой лапы, Хирон чувствовал, что находится в полной безопасности. Самое страшное было уже позади, а рядом сидит тот, кто никогда не даст в обиду и защитит всегда — отец. Герой и отец.

— Ты самый лучший, папа! — прошептал Хирон, утыкаясь мордочкой в грудь отца и не обращая внимания на кровь. По дрожи плеч Рикард понял, что мальчик плачет. — Спасибо тебе! Я тебя очень, очень, очень люблю!

— Всё хорошо, родимый, — прошептал буйвол в ответ, прижимая сына к себе, и поцеловал в лоб. — Папа тоже тебя любит… Мы все тебя любим!

В подтверждение слов Рикарда Гилберт ласково потрепал братишку по плечу. Рикард же внимательно посмотрел на племянника. Он знал, кто неожиданно приехал к ним на помощь, догадался, откуда Козлов узнал о похищении. Гилберт поймал строгий взгляд дядюшки в ожидании нелёгкого разговора. Но буйвол только хлопнул Гилберта по плечу и тихо шепнул:

— Отлично сработано, Гил!

Вскоре полицейский внедорожник ехал по широким улицам Зверополиса, под обилием вечернего света и сияния мерцающих вывесок. Гилберт, не менее напуганный сегодняшними событиями, только сейчас почувствовал себя в безопасности, но тревога за оставшегося в аэропорту отца не покидала юношу.

— Ты в порядке? — повернулся к племяннику Рикард, который прекрасно чувствовал его настроение. Гилберт, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно, ответил:

— Да, в полном, дядя Рик.

Рикард перевёл взгляд на Хирона. Голова буйволёнка лежала у отца на коленях, и Рикард понял, что уставший от сегодняшних испытаний и болезни мальчик спит. Он машинально погладил Хирона по голове, потом обратился к Гилберту:

— Гил, не говори никому ни слова о том, что ты был там, особенно маме. Понял?

— Мне своя жизнь дороже, — хмыкнул Гилберт, немного отошедший от шока. К нему даже вернулась прежняя манера шутить. Через четверть часа Звермайер остановился у главного входа в Центральный госпиталь Зверополиса. Рикард запоздало вспомнил, что его телефон остался в полицейской машине.

— Вальтер, дай телефон, — попросил буйвол.

***

 

— Суки! — рявкнул Рори. — Проскочили! Стреляйте в них!

Разъярённый носорог только сильнее нажимал на педаль газа, увеличивая скорость. Он, Гаспар, два тигра, один лев и Майкель с братом остались единственными, кто смог уйти от нагрянувших полицейских. Почти половину банды они потеряли ранеными и убитыми, те, кого не забрала смерть, сейчас наверняка, находятся под неусыпным вниманием полиции. За ними гналась ещё одна угроза — Козлов, который не собирался упускать врагов. Сейчас бандиты и отстреливались на полном ходу от преследующего их мафиози. Пули свистели в воздухе, звуков выстрелов почти не было слышно за рёвом двигателя. Тут во звоном обвалилось разбитое несколькими пулями заднее стекло, одна из них попала в зеркало заднего вида.

— Вниз, вниз, пригнитесь! — рявкнул Гаспар. Он с одним из приятелей-тигров находился на третьем ряду сидений. На втором пригибались от пуль остальные бандиты и Майкель. Рори инстинктивно повернул руль в сторону, Конрад ударился головой о боковое стекло.

— Майкель, стреляй! — услышал он позади крик. — Майкель!

Из-за шума двигателя буйвол не услышал, что ответил брат, но тут раздалась серия громких хлопков. Гаспар, вооружившись большим револьвером, стрелял прицельно по мчащемуся за ними джипом. Ему не удалось попасть с первых трёх выстрелов ни в водителя, ни в сидевшего впереди Козлова. В этот момент джип подпрыгнул на ухабе, огромные лапы Гаспара, сжимающие револьвер, дрогнули, палец рефлекторно нажал на спусковой крючок. Неожиданно автомобиль Козлова резко свернул в сторону. Пуля попала в переднее колесо, Митч потерял управление и, выворачивая руль, попытался удержаться на гравийке. Но скорость была большая, а огромный джип близко прижался к кромке дороги. Наехав на поваленный столбик, автомобиль съехал в кювет и чуть не опрокинулся на бок.

— Слетели с дороги! — выкрикнул Гаспар. — Теперь хрен догонят!

— Рори, езжай прямо и не останавливайся! Скорость не сбрасывай, уверен, что Буйволсон пошлёт в погоню вертолёт, — распорядился Конрад. — Вы все целы? Майк? Майкель!

— Конрад, — каким-то испуганным голосом окликнул буйвола тигр. — Дело плохо.

— Чт… — отреагировал было Роговски и осёкся. Одежда тигра была в крови, но был ранен не он. Конрад обратил взгляд на Майкеля и на миг окаменел. Это его кровь покрывала куртку тигра.

— Майк! — выкрикнул Конрад и толкнул тигра. — Свали назад, Джастин! Майк!

Джастин послушно перебрался назад, Конрад перелез на его место и оказался рядом с окровавленным братом.

— Майк! — тряхнул буйвол брата за плечо. — Не молчи, ну!

Дело было плохо, очень плохо. Конрад понял это, бегло окинув брата испуганным взором. Две пули попали ему в правый бок, ещё одна пробила левое плечо у локтя. Из ран ручьями лилась кровь, пропитывая одежду и пачкая обивку на сиденье. Майкель глухо стонал, его взор, подёрнутый пеленой боли, блуждал по салону.

— Нет… — выдохнул Конрад.

— Буйволсон… — прохрипел буйвол, зажимая копытами живот. — Тогда… когда садились… Печень… он меня прошил…

— Замолчи немедленно! — рыкнул Конрад и, сдёрнув с себя куртку, дрожащими копытами прижал её к пробитому туловищу брата.

— Да чтоб тебя во все щели!.. Бензин кончается! — яростно оповестил Рори.

— Не смей останавливаться, понял?! Гони! — рявкнул Конрад и повернулся обратно к истекающему кровью Майкелю. — Майк, держись!

— Нам может не хватить топлива до посёлка, там больница, — вполголоса сказал Джастин.

— Конрад… не выйдет… вы мне не поможете… — простонал Майкель. Его голова измученно обвисала на толстой шее, он с каждым мигом терял всё больше крови. Боль и смертельные ранения лишали мощного зверя последних сил.

— Заткнись, кому говорю! — сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал Конрад и схватил брата за воротник пиджака. — Только посмей! Рори, долго до больницы?

— Нельзя туда… — выдохнул умирающий. — Наши имена могут быть там на слуху…

Конрад сейчас не мог об этом думать — рядом с ним истекал кровью старший брат. Младший, сидя вполоборота, продолжал прижимать куртку к ранам Майкеля и отчаянно пытался остановить кровотечение, что, впрочем, было уже бесполезно. Конрад видел, куда попали пули, видел состояние Майкеля и, хоть краешком сознания надеялся хоть на ничтожный шанс, в глубине души понимал, что не сможет выхватить брата из цепких объятий смерти.

— Не надо, Майк… — голос Конрада дрогнул. — Не сдавайся, не умирай… Зажимай сам раны!

Майкель только бессильно откинул голову на спинку дивана. Он слышал доносящийся до него голос брата словно издалека, а перед глазами сгущалась тьма. Нужно было лишь одно усилие, чтобы сказать брату одну очень важную вещь.

— Конрад… — Майкель с трудом поднял копыто и дотронулся до локтя брата. Голос буйвола звучал ещё глуше, за шумом работающего двигателя он был слышен только Конраду. — Деньги теперь твои… ты знаешь, где они спрятаны… знаешь, что надо делать…

— Они только наши, Майки! — Конрад сжал одним из копыт плечо Майкеля, словно не собираясь отпускать брата в болото смерти. — Они тебе нужны, понял?

— Нет… Конрад… они пригодятся тебе… — хрипел Майкель. — Я не смог сделать того… что хотел… не победил Козлова… Лучше беги, Конрад… беги… или тебя убьют. Козлов тебя найдёт…

Сбивчивый шёпот Майкеля прервался, последним в жизни усилием умирающий буйвол хрипло потянул в себя воздух, но выдох уже не последовал.

— Нет, Майк… нет! Пожалуйста, не умирай, брат! — чуть не со слезами взмолился Конрад. Майкель уже не слышал брата, рогатая голова безвольно упала на плечо сидящего рядом Конрада. Большое тело буйвола слабо дёрнулось и обмякло. Конрад продолжал сжимать плечо брата и повторять его имя, но Майкель уже навсегда покинул этот мир. Зажмурившись, словно от боли, Конрад медленно поцеловал лоб брата.

— Чёрт! Чёрт! — выругался Рори. Джип начал медленно сбавлять ход, но это тормозил не водитель. Бензин закончился, ехать дальше было невозможно. Носорог, злобно рыкнув, ударил обоими кулаками по баранке, когда автомобиль остановился у крутого поворота. За ограждением был крутой обрыв.

— У нас нет больше бензина! — прорычал Рори. — Дальше не уехать!

— Буйволсон наверняка выслал вертолёт за нами! — вторил Джастин и выбрался из салона. Гаспар с трудом протиснулся на средний ряд сидений и вылез следом. Бандиты отъехали от аэропорта на несколько миль. Тигр посмотрел на пройденный ими с большой скоростью путь и прислушался, но всё было тихо, не доносился звук летящего вертолёта. Лишь лёгкий ветерок едва слышно колыхал листву деревьев.

— Пока никого, — сообщил Джастин.

— Это пока никого! — Выскочивший из-за руля Рори в ярости пнул колесо. — Вертолёту надо несколько минут, чтобы добраться до аэропорта. Валить надо быстрее, пока всех за жопы не похватали! Конрад! Конрад!

Роговски так и сидел в салоне джипа, сжимая плечо мёртвого брата. Буйвол, стиснув зубы, смотрел только Майкелю в переносицу.

— Конрад, слышишь? Валить надо! — обогнув автомобиль, Рори распахнул дверь. — Не сиди здесь. Хочешь копам попасться?

Конрад отпустил плечо Майкеля и сжал кулаки. В его памяти мелькнули только два важных для него слова, сказанные старшим братом перед кончиной.

— Буйволсон убил его, — прошептал Роговски, но в его шёпоте было неимоверное количество злобы и ненависти. — Это он убил Майка, Рори, он!

Терять время было нельзя, поэтому носорог, преодолевая сопротивление, выволок Конрада из салона на гравий. Он понимал, что друг был разбит горем и злобой, поэтому встряхнул буйвола за плечи.

— Майкелю мы уже ничем не поможем, Конрад! Полиция скоро будет здесь, надо бежать!

— Да-да, — закивал Роговски. Рори повернулся к остальным члена банды.

— Слушайте, времени нет на вопросы. Гаспар, Джастин и вы двое, — носорог повернулся к медведю, двум тиграм и льву, — разбегайтесь в разные стороны.

Слова Рори прервал раскат грома. Носорог поднял голову вверх. Над лесом медленно тянулась громадная туча, должна была вот-вот начаться гроза. Конрад с потрясением увидел, как на морде носорога появилась улыбка.

— Что весёлого? — глухо спросил буйвол.

— Если начнётся гроза, то копы не будут рисковать отправлять вертолёт, — ответил Рори. — У нас есть время скрыться куда подальше. Ну, чего ждёте? Бегите!

— А вы? — спросил Гаспар.

— С вами мы ещё встретимся. Ну, бегите!

Звери немного помялись и бросились бежать на север, где, пробежав несколько сотен ярдов, разделились. Рори без всяких эмоций смотрел на кромку леса, в котором только что исчезли приятели, затем повернулся к Конраду. Он безучастно смотрел на окровавленный труп брата, чувствуя, как душу, словно кислота, разъедает ненависть к Буйволсону.

— Я убью его… — прошептал Роговски, сжав ручку двери. — Я его уничтожу, Майки, клянусь тебе!..

— Надо их запутать, — сказал носорог словно сам себе, затем подошёл к деревянному ограждению, отделяющему дорогу от крутого косогора. С нескольких могучих ударов Рори пробил деревянный заборчик, сделав в нём пространство. Роговски понял, что хочет сделать друг, когда подошёл к джипу и упёрся мощными копытами в багажник.

— Стой, Рори, стой! — вцепился буйвол в плечо носорога. — Майкель же…

— Ему всё равно, где лежать, Конрад! — рявкнул Рори. — Помоги, подтолкни машину!

Мощные звери медленно подтолкнули массивную машину к самому обрыву. Несколько усилий — и джип полетел вниз с шестидесятифутовой высоты. Конрад почувствовал, как громкие удары, скрежет металла наполняют его нутро болью за брата. Искорёженный джип плюхнулся на дно оврага.

— Я знаю, как нам добраться до Хай-Клоу, — сказал Рори спустя несколько минут, когда они уже быстро шли вглубь леса. — Надо выйти к реке и побыстрее, во время грозы в лесу находиться нельзя.

Конрад молчал, за всё время пути он не произнёс ни слова. Рори повернулся и схватил друга за локоть.

— Конрад, мы этого не оставим, я обещаю, — сказал носорог. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, я тоже потерял друга. Ты сам знаешь, что Майк не зря всё это задумал.

— Я не остановлюсь, Рори, — буркнул Роговски. — Он хотел избавиться от Козлова, теперь это сделаем мы. А Буйволсон — мой. И только мой! И ты меня не остановишь, усёк?

Рори, не зная что сказать, крепко обнял Роговски, прижав его к могучему туловищу, потом тихо сказал:

— Я и не собираюсь тебя останавливать, Конрад. Я буду с тобой. — И ещё тише добавил: — У меня тоже есть своё дело.

***

 

— Что у вас стряслось? — кричал в трубку Мариус. — Борис!

— Они прострелили колесо, сейчас меняем, — ответил Козлов. — Подъезжай к нам, живо!

Мариусу пришлось ехать к Козлову чуть ли не четверть часа — у пикапа Лонгтэйла тоже было повреждено колесо, и тигр ехал на низкой скорости, слушая, как грохает спущенная шина. Лонгтэйл был по-прежнему без сознания, но, когда автомобиль остановился в нескольких десятках ярдов от джипа Козлова, пришёл в себя и застонал. Голова болела от сильного удара рукоятью револьвера, простреленная лапа ныла сильнее.

— Что за… — пробормотал Лонгтэйл и, повернув голову, увидел за рулём Мариуса. Тут бандит всё вспомнил.

— Ах ты, мразина! — взревел он и дёрнулся, но его лапы были скованы за спиной. Мариус, не удержавшись, с силой ударил Лонгтэйла в скулу кулаком, но промолчал. Он хотел выйти из образа немого при Козлове. Белый медведь уже шёл к пикапу, сжимая за поясом рукоять большого ножа, пока Рэймонд и Кевин с Митчем меняли колесо. Автомобиль, выкаченный обратно на дорогу объединёнными усилиями огромных хищников, окончательно убедил Лонгтэйла в том, что это ловушка. Лонгтэйл увидел приближающегося Козлова и по-настоящему испугался.

— Бах-Бах, ты куда меня привёз? — повернулся он к Мариусу. — Что происходит, а? Выпусти немедленно!

Промолчав, Мариус вышел из салона и громко хлопнул дверью. Козлов приблизился к пикапу и заглянул через опущенное стекло — прямо в глаза Лонгтэйлу.

— Узнаёшь меня? — прорычал медведь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он рывком распахнул дверь и буквально оторвал Лонгтэйла от сиденья. Тигр плюхнулся мордой в грунт. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь негромкими ругательствами Рэймонда и Митча да отдалёнными раскатами грома.

— Сними налапники, Мариус, — обратился к молодому полицейскому Козлов. — Далеко он не убежит.

— Его подстрелили вчера, когда брали, — сказал Мариус. Лонгтэйл, лежа на грунте, вытаращил глаза. Вот это неожиданность!

— Ты не немой? — глупо спросил тигр, затем выкрикнул: — Да ты кто вообще такой?

Мариус присел на корточки рядом с поверженным врагом и тихо, словно отец, рассказывая сказку ребёнку, сказал:

— Я Мариус Джексон, младший лейтенант полиции, работаю в городе Нью-Фэнгз. Неприятная неожиданность, да?

Лонгтэйл от шока словно проглотил язык, переводя взгляд с Козлова на «Бах-Баха».

— Ну да ладно, — подмигнул Мариус и похлопал Лонгтэйла по плечу, затем резко схватил его за раненую заднюю лапу и с силой сжал её. Тигр зарычал от боли, а Мариус вывалил на Лонгтэйла очередной ушат невероятных сведений:

— Джексон — фамилия моей матери. Когда они с отцом развелись, она поменяла отцовскую. А знаешь, кто я по отцу? — С этими словами Мариус схватил Лонгтэйла за загривок и ткнул мордой в пыль. — Я по отцу — Страйпс!

— Отпусти! — невнятно выдавил из себя Лонгтэйл. Мариус убрал лапу с загривка Сириуса, тот быстро перевернулся на спину, отплёвываясь.

— Страйпс, — повторил Мариус знакомую Лонгтэйлу фамилию. — Мой отец — прежний капитан полиции, Джоэл Страйпс, которого ты застрелил в подъезде собственного дома! Вспомнил, подонок?

Посчитав разговор законченным, Мариус выпрямился, оставив на земле поражённого Лонгтэйла.

— А я всегда считал тебя подозрительным, немтыка! — надменно процедил тигр.

— Мариус, сними с него налапники, — повторил Козлов. Могучий медведь сохранял внешнее спокойствие, но лапы его дрожали от ненависти к убийце сына, и он предвкушал скорую расправу над врагом. Козлов знал — она будет жестокой. И в той мере, в какой она заслужена. Мариус освободил лапы сородича. Тот, видимо, поняв, чем закончится встреча, попытался вскочить, но потерпел неудачу. Он не мог опереться на больную лапу даже немного, поэтому его повело в сторону. Мариус с выражением омерзения оттолкнул Лонгтэйла от себя, и тот врезался головой в толстый живот Козлова и упал на колени. Медведь схватил бандита за горло и с лёгкостью приподнял.

— Я тебя спрашиваю — ты меня узнаёшь, убийца?

Душа Лонгтэйла ушла в пятки — он понимал, что это последняя его встреча в жизни. Возмездие настигло тигра за все совершённые им ошибки, за жестокое убийство молодой пары и за прочие преступления — за всё. В морде любящего отца, потерявшего единственного сына. Сердце тигра забилось втройне быстрее, словно навёрстывая за непрожитое время, он, несмотря на опасность, обозлился. Не будь он таким дураком…

— Надо было посоветовать Конраду убить тебя прямо там, на складе. Вместе с этими копами! — докончил Лонгтэйл свою мысль. Рэймонд и Кевин услышали эту фразу и повернулись к нему. Козлов, с мордой, от ненависти исказившейся до неузнаваемости, ударил врага в живот кулаком. Громко охнув, Лонгтэйл согнулся пополам и закашлялся.

— Всё, он твой, — коротко сказал Мариус.

Козлов, ухватив Лонгтэйла за шиворот, поволок к лесу, Мариус пошёл следом. Митч проводил компанию взглядом, Рэймонд пошёл было за братом, но его остановил Кевин.

— Не надо, Рэйм, — сказал он.

Отойдя от кромки леса ярдов на пятнадцать, Козлов толкнул Лонгтэйла к толстой сосне и вытащил из-за пояса нож. Тигр почувствовал, что при виде широкого лезвия, блеснувшего в темноте, по спине побежали мурашки.

— Думаешь, Роговски не узнает о моей смерти? — протянул Лонгтэйл. Лапы его дрожали.

— Майкель, Конрад и Рори сами сговорились, чтобы выдать тебя Борису, — заявил Мариус. — А я выполнял приказы его и своего отца.

— Справился и Рикард, — подтвердил Козлов.

— Послушай, Козлов, — отступил от сосны на шаг Лонгтэйл. — Я не по своей воле убил твоего сына. Роговски приказали мне убить тебя, я не знал, что это был не ты в том ресторане!

— Мой сын, — начал охрипшим голосом Козлов, — был светлым и добрым парнем. Он только начал прекрасно жить, у него появилась невеста. Моррис и Сесилия были счастливы в тот вечер, были бы ещё счастливее через несколько недель, если бы не ты и твоя ошибка!

— Слушай, Борис, — не сдавался Лонгтэйл. — Я ошибся, я не знал, что это твой Моррис!

Козлов надвигался на Лонгтэйла, сжимая нож в лапе. Мариус подошёл поближе к тигру, на случай, если тот попытается напасть. Но понимал — шансов спастись у бандита уже не было. А в голове Лонгтэйла мелькнул знакомый образ, такой родной и светлый, словно солнце в голубом небе. Дорогая его сердцу Амелия…

— У нас есть деньги, — Лонгтэйл отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь уговорами, вжавшись в ствол дерева. — Очень много, Борис! Я скажу тебе, где мы их спрятали. Даже покажу, Борис!

Теперь меньше фута разделяло зверей. Козлов был намного выше и крупнее Лонгтэйла, он возвышался над ним словно носорог над волком. Медведь яростным шёпотом, опаляя жарким дыханием морду Лонгтэйла, произнёс:

— Не надо предлагать мне то, что и так принадлежит мне!

С этими словами Козлов по самую рукоять вонзил нож Лонгтэйлу в живот. Страшный хрип вырвался из клыкастой пасти тигра, жуткая боль растеклась по туловищу.

— Ты отнял у меня сына, — прорычал Козлов и вырвал из тела тигра нож. Зверь, жутко хрипя, с выражением сильной боли на морде смотрел на медведя, он слышал звук льющейся на траву крови. — Лишил меня замечательной невестки! — Нож вошёл в живот тигра второй раз, лапу Козлова, сжимающую оружие, заливала горячая кровь врага. — Сили была беременна!

Последнее слово Козлов почти проревел, за его рёвом чавкающий звук вытаскиваемого из плоти лезвия не был слышен. Медведь стиснул зубы, и нож оказался во внутренностях Лонгтэйла уже третий раз. Тигр, истекая кровью, рухнул на колени, из последних сил зажимая почти распоротое брюхо. Козлов схватил Лонгтэйла за загривок и рывком развернул мордой к дереву. Кровавые брызги попали на дорогой костюм Козлова. Даже Мариус, не меньше Козлова жаждавший мести, был поражён такой чудовищной расправой. Уже умирая и чувствуя охватывающий тело смертный холод, Лонгтэйл из последних сил попытался поднять лапы, чтобы освободиться от захвата — он не хотел уходить из этого мира. Козлов, оскалившись в темноте, оттянул голову тигра назад.

— В моей семье ошибок не прощают! — отчётливо и по слогам произнёс Козлов и резким движением перерезал Лонгтэйлу горло, разрезав шею почти до позвоночника. Кровавый фонтан оросил ствол дерева, из пасти тигра вырвался страшный булькающий хрип, и медведь, удовлетворивший свою жажду мести, опустил врага. Пару мгновений тигр стоял на коленях, упираясь ими в корни сосны, затем его большое мускулистое тело безжизненно рухнуло наземь. Ещё несколько секунд подёргивались его лапы, но эти конвульсии очень быстро закончились. Тёмная кровь из шейных вен и артерий впитывалась в землю. Козлов, тяжело дыша, с мрачным удовлетворением смотрел на труп убийцы, капли крови падали с ножа. Он сделал это. Отомстил за любимого сына, его невесту и нерождённого медвежонка. Мариус закрыл глаза и отвернулся. Козлов повернулся к сообщнику.

— Иди к Рэймонду и возьми у него мешок, — последовало распоряжение.

***

 

— Эй, малыш, — легонько потряс Хирона Рикард. — Мы приехали. Как ты?

— Голова болит, — пробормотал мальчик, зевая.

— Потерпи немного, сейчас тебе помогут, — успокоил сына Рикард. Стараясь меньше двигать левым плечом, он осторожно вылез из машины, следом за ним выбрались Гилберт и Хирон.

— Вас подождать? — спросил Звермайер.

— Езжай домой, Вальтер, — махнул копытом Рикард. В этот момент двери госпиталя распахнулись, на крыльцо выскочила Миранда. Хирон протёр заспанные глаза и, увидев маму, с криком побежал к ней. Миранда бросилась ему навстречу. За ней быстрыми шагами шла Анабель.

— Хирон! Мальчик мой! — плача от счастья, буйволица заключила сына в объятия. — Сынок, любимый, милый!

Всхлипывания перемежались быстрыми очередями поцелуев, которыми измученная тревогой мать осыпала Хирона. Анабель, заметив пятна крови на форме Рикарда, испугалась и подошла к нему.

— Я в порядке, — слабо улыбнулся он. Не менее напуганная историей с похищением, Анабель осторожно обняла деверя.

— Это всё папа с дядей Эдом, мама! — сказал Хирон, когда Миранда отпустила его. — Они спасли меня.

Хирон продолжал рассказывать о том, что видел, тогда как Миранда подошла к бывшему мужу.

— Я же сказал, что привезу нашего мальчика, — тихо сказал Рикард перед тем, как буйволица заключила его в тесные объятия. Рикард поморщился и не удержался от стона боли, но Миранда не обращала внимания ни на его кровь, ни на его реакцию. Сейчас рядом с ней были два самых дорогих мужчины в её жизни, оба были целы, оба сумели вырваться из этой кошмарной истории.

— Мири… осторожно… — шептал Рикард, обнимаю любимую в ответ.

— Мири, он ранен, — остановила родственницу Анабель.

— Рик… родимый… — шептала сквозь слёзы Миранда, не отпуская Рикарда. — Спасибо… спасибо тебе!..

— Всё хорошо, Мири, всё в порядке, — пробормотал Рикард, целуя буйволицу в лоб.

— Бегом ко мне! — вернулась в свою профессию Анабель и повела больного племянника и раненого деверя в здание госпиталя. Хирон шёл между мамой и папой, Рикард не убирал копыта с плеча Миранды, а она не отпускала его. Гилберт шёл за родными. Когда группа вошла в хирургическое отделение, Рикард неожиданно схватил Гилберта за локоть и оттащил в санузел.

— Ты чего, дядя Рик? — удивился племянник, когда Рикард припёр его к стене.

— Гил, ты понимаешь, к кому обратился? — кипел Рикард, дыша Гилберту в морду. — Ты знаешь, кто такой этот Козлов? Почему ты пошёл именно к нему?

— Я помнил их последнюю встречу с отцом, — вздохнул Гилберт. — Вспомнил о нём… Дядя Рик, да какая тебе разница?

— Большая, Гилберт! — нахмурился Рикард. — Прибегнуть к помощи полиции — это не прибегнуть к помощи криминальной семьи, да ещё несовершеннолетнему парню!

— Я помню рассказ этого Бориса, — тихо сказал Гилберт. — Он потерял сына, а мой отец лишился двух друзей, оба преступления совершены этими бандитами. Дядя Рик, в борьбе с такими мерзавцами хороши все средства! У папы и Козлова одна цель — наказание, она оправдывает все средства!

— Но…

— Не надо никаких «но», дядя Рик! — отрезал Гилберт, разозлившись. — И не начинай, ладно? Я просто хотел помочь отцу и тебе, и вообще всей полиции. Я привёл помощь, разве это не достаточно? Всё, тема закрыта!

Рикард не успел ничего возразить, а Гилберт, решительно оттолкнув дядюшку, вышел в коридор.

Спустя полчаса Хирон, напоенный горячим чаем с малиной, спал на диване в ординаторской под присмотром тётушки. Она же и осмотрела Рикарда, сняв с него покрытую тёмно-бордовыми пятнами форму и жилет. Ничего страшного не оказалось, как сообщила она, а синяки пройдут. Анабель намеревалась сменить и повязку, но тут её вызвала медсестра. Миранда и Рикард остались в процедурной. Буйволица осторожно сняла с бывшего мужа пропитанную кровью повязку.

— Ты потерял много крови, — с грустью покачала головой Миранда. — Может, тоже останешься здесь?

Рикард неопределённо помотал головой и сел на кушетку. Миранда сначала осторожно промыла рану и приступила к перевязке. Рикард посмотрел в окно. Снаружи бушевала гроза, небо простреливали электрические разряды, воздух сотрясали раскаты грома. Капли дождя барабанили в окно.

— В первый раз перевязываю рану мужу, — лёгкая улыбка отразилась на серой морде буйволицы.

— Бывшему мужу, Мири, — поправил Рикард и чуть заметно улыбнулся в ответ, но в его голосе прозвучали нотки грусти. Но Миранда заметила только улыбку.

— Тебе смешно, да? — с упрёком спросила бывшая жена. — Смешно, Рик?

На глазах её вновь заблестели слёзы, она схватила Рикарда обоими копытами за запястья.

— Ты понимаешь, что мог погибнуть сам, Рик? — почти вскрикнула она, едва подавляя желание встряхнуть раненого Рикарда. — Понимаешь, нет?

— У этих бандитов был наш сын, Мири! — строго напомнил Рикард. — Наш с тобой Хирон! По-твоему, мне следовало остаться в участке и ничего не делать?

Миранда сжала запястья буйвола сильнее и хотела было гневно сказать ему, что он такой же, как и старший брат — всё время бросается в самое пекло. Хотела, но наткнулась на серьёзный взгляд Рикарда. В нём Миранда прочла всё, чем он жил все эти годы — уверенность в себе, непоколебимость духа. А ещё там был недавний страх за единственное дитя, за любимую женщину… и огромное всепоглощающее чувство любви к своей семье, которой Рикард так дорожил. Взгляды Рикарда и Миранды встретились, и буйволица осеклась. Все эти чувства она сейчас увидела во взоре его красивых и тёплых карих глаз. Небо и звёзды, как ярко отражались в этих глазах любовь и ласка, нежность и забота! Никаких иных чувств к своей родной буйволице Рикард не испытывал. Миранда была для него всем — лучом света в царстве тьмы, согревающим пламенем в обители холода, прохладным морским бризом в жару, ярким солнцем в голубом небе… везде и всегда, даже в разлуке. Оба замерли на пару мгновений, затем Рикард с нежностью провёл копытом по щеке Миранды.

— А если бы ты оказалась на месте Хирона? — тихо спросил он.

Миранда чуть вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса. В самом деле, что бы сделал Рикард, окажись она на месте сына? У Рикарда ответ на это был всегда готов. Когда речь шла о жизни и безопасности родных, он готов был пойти на всё, даже на самое невыполнимое задание, даже на самое тяжёлое унижение. Миранда уже не раз в этом убедилась. Она помнила вечер двенадцатилетней давности, когда чуть не стала жертвой наркомана-грабителя. Тогда Рикард, совершенно безоружный, рискуя собой, обезвредил преступника и получил несколько серьёзных ранений, следы от которых до сих пор остались на его груди. Дело было не только в служебном долге, а в многогранном и великом чувстве — в любви. Даже расставшись с Мирандой, Рикард не утратил ни крупицы этого чувства, именно оно подгоняло его, когда он мчался к своей любимой Мири, попавшей в неприятную ситуацию из-за Джойна. Миранда помнила, как бывший супруг в два счёта проучил того, кто посмел поднять копыто на сына и его мать. Что она могла сейчас ответить на вопрос Рикарда? Ничего. Ответ был очевидным. Рикард, любящий муж и прекрасный отец, никогда не бросит своих родных на произвол судьбы. После двухлетней разлуки Миранда снова поняла это, как поняла и то, что совершила ошибку, уйдя от Рикарда к Джойну, который сначала показался ей нормальным, а оказался мерзавцем и пренебрежительным. Эту истину и подчеркнули слова Рикарда, которые он и сказал Миранде в тот день: «Что лучше — видеть ежедневно пьяного мерзавца или раз в неделю совершенно трезвого отца?»

Продолжая гладить Миранду по щеке, Рикард тихо сказал:

— У меня нет никого любимее и роднее вас, милая. Я всё сделаю для вашего счастья, Мири…

Совсем немного они смотрели в глаза друг другу, потом Рикард с нежностью положил копыта на плечи Миранды.

— Рик… — коротко шепнула она.

За обращением не последовало ни просьбы, ни мольбы, ни тем более укора — только в одном слове буйволицы воплотились разом все испытываемые к Рикарду чувства. Её глаза были всё ближе, Миранда была совсем рядом — впервые за эти два года по-настоящему рядом. Рикард даже видел своё отражение в ярких глазах буйволицы. С самой максимальной нежностью и лаской он поцеловал Миранду, а она обняла Рикарда за шею и с не меньшей горячностью ответила на его поцелуй. Сейчас Рикарду было плевать на боль в плече и потерю крови. Он уже не хотел ничего говорить своей единственной, кроме одного…

— Я больше не хочу быть твоим бывшим мужем, Мири…

Миранда, забыв выдохнуть, посмотрела Рикарду в глаза — она знала, что рано или поздно он так скажет. А Рикард понял, что Миранда услышала. Когда гулко бухнул очередной громовой раскат, буйвол бережно поднял голову буйволицы за подбородок и тихо повторил:

— Не хочу…

Не сказав ни слова, Миранда медленно уткнулась носом в грудь Рикарда. Дверь беззвучно приотворилась, внутрь заглянул Гилберт. Увидев дядюшку, гладящего Миранду по спине, юноша тихонько прикрыл створку и пошёл в ординаторскую.

— Тебе нужно примерно час провести в состоянии покоя, — строго сказал Миранда после очередного поцелуя. — Ложись, а я посмотрю, как Хирон.

Рикард не хотел, чтобы Миранда отходила от него хотя бы на пять шагов, но, когда она всё-таки вышла из процедурной, буйвол почувствовал, как вся пережитая тревога, стрессы, чуть не случившийся приступ и боль от ранения разом обрушились на него. Только сейчас он понял, как устал за весь день, поэтому обессиленно закрыл глаза.

Гилберт в это время сидел в ординаторской и бездумно листал медицинские журналы, а в душе по-прежнему металась тревога. Юноша ждал отца, он был уверен, что тот приедет узнать о состоянии брата. Так и случилось. Примерно через час из коридора раздался знакомый голос, быстрые шаги за дверью. В ординаторскую вошёл мокрый от дождя Буйволсон.

— Как Хирон? — тихо спросил он, увидев спящего племянника.

— Мама дала ему лекарство и напоила чаем с малиной, — ответил Гилберт. — Не думаю, что стоит его забирать домой сегодня, пусть тётя Мири оставит его здесь. Дядя Рик в процедурной отдыхает.

Дверь вновь распахнулась, в ординаторскую быстрым шагом вошла Анабель, услышавшая голос мужа. Не говоря ни слова, она подошла к нему и крепко обняла.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Буйволсон жене и поцеловал её. — Как Рик?

— Дай ему отдохнуть, — попросила буйволица, но муж вышел в коридор, поманив за собой Гилберта. Анабель подошла к Хирону и заботливо поправила одеяло.

Отойдя от ординаторской к окну, Буйволсон крепко сжал сына за локоть.

— Не вздумай говорить матери о том, куда сегодня ездил, понял? — сурово спросил капитан.

Гилберт, услышавший те же слова от дяди, только кивнул.

— Ты в порядке? — уже мягче спросил Буйволсон. Снова кивок. Буйвол повернулся и пошёл к процедурной, но на полпути остановился, услышав, что его окликнул сын. Гилберт нерешительно приблизился к отцу и тихо сказал:

— Прости, что обозвал тебя сегодня.

— После твоего сегодняшнего поступка даже не извиняйся за этот пустяк, — Буйволсон похлопал сына по плечу. При других обстоятельствах отец, несомненно, устроил бы сыну запоминающуюся выволочку, но есть ли время думать об этом во время круговорота событий, когда каждый из друзей и родных рискует жизнью?

Рикард, лежа на кушетке, был бы только рад уснуть, но не получалось. Его одолевала усталость, но рана будила. Буйвол вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове напряжённые и опасные события этого бесконечного дня, они остались в его памяти до мельчайших деталей. Гудящей болью ещё долго будут напоминать о себе простреленное плечо и большие синяки на спине, но какая боль может сравниться со страхом за единственного сына? Дверь тихо открылась, явив стоящего на пороге Буйволсона.

— Как ты? — спросил брат, подойдя к кушетке. На вопрос Рикард ответил своим любимым: «Бывало и хуже».

— Давай рассказывай, что там было дальше! — потребовал Рикард у брата, свесив ноги с кушетки.

— Ничего, — покачал головой Буйволсон, злясь на погоду, которая сорвала их планы по поиску сбежавших бандитов. На волне чувств буйвол ударил по кушетке кулаком. — Если бы не гроза, мы прочёсывали бы уже лес и нашли их!

— Левицки как отреагировал? — задавая вопрос, Рикард не смог подавить улыбку.

— Орал так, как будто ему яйца прищемили дверью, — буркнул Буйволсон. — Потом ему кто-то позвонил, а он стушевался и сразу уехал. Не знаю, кто звонил, но Левицки здорово трясся. Правда, на прощание сказал, чтобы я засунул себе каждую сломанную деталь каждой машины себе в… В общем, придётся завтра с восходом солнца поднимать вертушки и искать подонков. Не думаю, что они могли уйти далеко.

— Эд, они на машине, — напомнил Рикард.

Буйволсон только отмахнулся.

— Жаль Ролана, — покачал головой спустя минуту Рикард. — Бедняга… Как остальные?

— С Гризелли и остальными ранеными всё обойдётся, — сказал Буйволсон. — Андерсен пришёл в себя, привет передаёт. Только, — буйвол опустил голову, — Армандо до сих пор в тяжелейшем состоянии после операции, ему сделали переливание крови, но лучше не стало. Раны у него тяжелейшие. Рик, — Эддрик повернулся к брату, — Армандо что-то знает. Уверен, что это очень важное.

— Жаль, что ни на один вопрос он пока ответить не может, — с сожалением произнёс Рикард. Его тоже терзала тревога за старого коллегу, но с появления Армандо в Зверополисе странное ощущение того, что именно с медведем связаны ответы на все вопросы, не покидало буйвола.

— Всё, — Буйволсон встал. — Я домой. Поехали, отвезу вас с Мирандой.

Рикард зашёл в ординаторскую. Его форма была безнадёжно испачкана кровью, и он надел медицинскую пижаму. Работающий в этом же отделении брат Анабель, Каледон Рогателло, дал одежду Рикарду. Гилберт слегка усмехнулся, увидев дядю в этой пижаме, сказал, что он похож на врача, а не на полицейского. Рикард подошёл к дивану, где спал Хирон. Опустившись на корточки рядом, он осторожно поправил одеяло, погладил сына по голове и поцеловал. Но мальчик крепко спал и ничего не почувствовал. Будить его отец не собирался — пусть он побудет под присмотром тётушки-доктора.

— Рик, может, тебе остаться в больнице? — с сомнением спросила Миранда, когда она, Рикард и Гилберт с отцом вышли в вестибюль госпиталя. Рикард обнял буйволицу за плечи и тихо сказал:

— Я хочу остаться только с тобой.

Всю дорогу до дома они оба молчали, только держали друг друга за копыта. Изредка Рикард смотрел любимой в глаза и встречал взгляд Миранды, полный и беспокойства, и любви. После всего пережитого обоим не надо было никаких слов, а впереди у них были часы, дни, недели и месяцы…


	15. Раздел III. Глава тринадцатая. Багровое буйство

— Ну-ну, давай! — поддразнивал брата Рикард, в глазах которого блестело яркими искорками веселье. — Давай, Эдди! Или сдаёшься?

— Как бы не так! — задорно хохотнул Буйволсон и крепче вцепился в мощные плечи брата. Оба буйвола, обхватив друг друга за плечи, уже несколько минут боролись между собой. Каждый пытался оттеснить кратковременного соперника к стене спортзала. Буйволсон, уже закалённый многочисленными тренировками и не одно десятилетие знакомый со спортзалом, штангами, гирями и боксёрскими грушами, был для многих зверей достойным оппонентом в спарринге. Работа полицейским обязывала держать себя в необходимой форме. Но и Рикард тоже был очень доволен своей физической развитостью и могучей мускулатурой. Он тоже не намеревался так легко сдаваться под натиском брата. В какой-то момент Рикард собрался с силами и заставил Эддрика отступить на два шага к стене.

— Стареешь! — шутливо фыркнул Рикард, когда ещё через минуту Эддрик упёрся спиной в стену рядом с окном.

— Я тебе поддался! — прищурил глаза Буйволсон. — А ну-ка держись, братишка!

Напрягая все мышцы, капитан вновь напустился на Рикарда, но тот по-прежнему держался молодцом, и за то же время, что Рикарду понадобилось для победы, Буйволсон оттеснил его всего лишь на три-четыре шага.

— Ладно-ладно, Эд! — выдохнул Рикард и засмеялся. — Опять ничья, будем считать!

С не сходящей с морды улыбкой буйвол ударил кулаком по боксёрской груше. Буйволсон распахнул форточку. Ворвавшийся прохладный вечерний воздух приятно охладил его морду, запах вечера смешался со стоящим в спортзале запахом пота.

— Пошли в душ, — сказал Рикард и хлопнул брата по плечу.

— Дай лучше подышать, — мотнул головой Буйволсон и вновь глубоко вдохнул пахнущий тёплым солнцем воздух. — Душ приму и дома.

— Такой потный и с таким ароматом поедешь домой, к жене и сыну? — широко улыбнулся Рикард. — Пошли быстрее, а по пути надышишься сколько душе угодно! Давай-давай!

— Ты придумал, что подарить Гилберту на окончание школы? — спросил Рикард после душа, натягивая футболку.

— Да, — кивнул Буйволсон. — Он давно хочет хороший планшет. Мы с Анабель уже присмотрели подходящую модель. Ну, как присмотрели… Гилберт сам рассказал, я в этой электронике не очень хорошо разбираюсь.

— Планшет на окончание школы? — переспросил Рикард. — Ты серьёзно?

Буйволсон повернулся к брату, уловив в его голосе помимо удивления какое-то неодобрение.

— Что не так?

— Твой сын заканчивает школу, один из главных этапов начала взрослого жизненного пути и самореализации, а ему за это прямоугольный кусок пластмассы? — продолжал кривиться Рикард. — Парень давно взрослый, ему и подарки нужны соответственные!

— С этим пока проблемы, Рик, — вздохнул Буйволсон.

— С фантазией и воображением у тебя проблемы, брат, — пожурил брата Рикард и достал телефон. — Смотри, у меня есть идея для подарка. Вот!

Братья вышли из душа в коридор. Буйволсон следил за действиями Рикарда.

— Так… папка «Галерея»… «Недавние фото»… — бормотал себе под нос Рикард. — А, вот оно! Посмотри, тебе точно понравится!

Буйволсон бросил взгляд на открывшуюся фотографию. Рикард был уверен, что вариант его подарка придётся Эддрику по душе.

— Гилберт уже полгода как получил водительские права, а о тачке он мечтает ещё с того дня, когда дед разрешил ему ненадолго сесть за руль. Чем не подарок, Эд?

— С ума сошёл? — тихо возмутился Буйволсон, игнорируя довольную улыбку Рикарда. — Ты не будешь дарить ему машину, понял?

— Ты меня опять не услышал, Эд, — покачал головой Рикард. — Это идея для подарка, я ещё не купил!

— Я тебе повторяю — ты не будешь дарить Гилберту машину, Рик! — повысил голос Буйволсон.

— Один — не буду, — кивнул брат. — Предлагаю так — Гилберту подарим машину все вместе. Я, ты, Анабель и Мири. Надо с ними поговорить. А ты подумай.

Буйволсон, словно нехотя, кивнул в ответ. Только Рикард не зря был братом, он видел, что все эмоции написаны на широкой морде буйвола.

— Правда, подумай, — сказал он. — Гилберт уже не маленький мальчик, чтобы за копытца отводить его в школу и смотреть, чтобы он перешёл дорогу на зелёный свет. Помнишь тот аэропорт?

— Не напоминай! — рыкнул Буйволсон. — Мне одной той проблемы хватило.

— Знаешь, Эд, — уже с нескрываемым раздражением заявил Рикард, — ты слишком сильно печёшься о Гилберте. Я тоже его не одобрял тогда, когда он вмешался в перестрелку. Но это вначале! Ты же видишь в Гилберте только упрямство, а на самом деле совершённое им — настоящий мужской поступок. Ещё ты знаешь о его желании служить в полиции — и снова противишься. Не мешай Гилу стремиться к мечте! Он взрослый парень, ему после выпускного будет уже восемнадцать. Восемнадцать, Эд! Если полиция — это тот самый путь, который он решил выбрать, это нельзя осуждать. Это выбор Гилберта, и ты, зная сына, не сможешь изменить его взгляда. Ты должен гордиться своим сыном таким, какой он есть, а не осуждать его. Точнее, начать гордиться! Твой парень не желеобразный субъект, а мужчина!

— Прекрати! — взвился Буйволсон. — Мы в своей семье сами разберёмся, ладно?

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Рикард. — Ладно, поехали домой.

Братья ехали по улицам города в молчании. Буйволсон хмуро смотрел на дорогу, равнодушный взгляд скользил по асфальту, тротуарам и беззаботным и весёлым жителям Зверополиса, а мысли занимало совсем другое. И это была не работа. Гневные слова Рикарда не то чтобы рассердили Буйволсона, а словно открыли для него истину — простую и понятную для Рикарда, но с трудом достижимую для самого Буйволсона. Он много лет заботился о Гилберте, всячески пытаясь уберечь его от неприятностей и неправильных мыслей. К последним Буйволсон относил и стремление Гилберта пополнить ряды полиции. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Гилберт в обыденной жизни мог попасть в ситуации, где нельзя обойтись без кулаков. Буйволсон помнил подёрнутый вуалью шока взгляд Гилберта, когда он видел последствия перестрелки, лужи крови и раненых коллег, смерть Ролана Тигровски… Капитан опасался, что Гилберт, работая в полиции, может на каком-нибудь задании разделить участь раненных несколько недель назад Андерсена и Эрланда Гризелли. Или Армандо, который после расстрела до сих пор находится в коме…

«А ты сам разве не был таким? — неожиданно пронеслось в голове Буйволсона. — Сколько раз ты ссорился со своим отцом, доктором исторических наук и профессором, из-за своего стремления? И помнишь, чем для тебя обернулось принятие решения?» Буйволсон резко потряс головой, словно отгоняя что-то надоедливое — протянувшиеся почти из забвения, из глубины омута памяти воспоминания вереницей пронеслись у буйвола в голове. Он прекрасно помнил, какой скандал с отцом последовал после ухода из университета и поступления в полицейскую академию. А стремление бороться с преступностью было у Эддрика в крови с юности, с годами оно обратилось в манию и приняло размеры невиданные. Казалось, оно заполняло всё сознание. Теперь Буйволсон видел, как почти те же события разворачиваются с Гилбертом, но совершенно не хотел, чтобы повторилась ссора, подобная той, что грянула между отцом и сыном двадцать с лишним лет назад. Больше двух лет Эддрик не разговаривал с отцом, тот лишь к тридцатилетию старшего сына смог принять его выбор. Помог в этом Зигварду уже Рикард.

«А как быть с Гилбертом? — спрашивал Буйволсон, изредка оставаясь наедине с самим собой. — Что с тобой было в первые годы службы, ты никогда не забудешь! Лучше раз и навсегда избавь Гилберта от такой жизни!» И тщеславный голосок отцовского самолюбия неоднократно нашёптывал Буйволсону на ухо занудные проповеди, которые Гилберт зачастую обращал в насмешку.

Рикард, словно прочитав мысли старшего брата, сказал:

— Любовь к сыну далеко не всегда заключается в стремлении защитить от проблем и боли. Гилберт, как и любой ребёнок, должен иметь право выбора. Гил ведь совсем как ты в юности, Эд. Если ты думаешь ругать его за то, что он делает для твоей пользы, у тебя не останется времени для того, чтобы хвалить его. Сделай для него что-то такое, чтобы парень тобой гордился. — Помолчав пару секунд, Рикард докончил: — Ещё больше.

Буйволсон промолчал — после неожиданной мысли о своём юношеском прошлом он почувствовал, что козырять дальше нет смысла. Он только тяжело вздохнул, и тут раздался требовательный звонок телефона.

— Шеймас, я уже уехал, что случилось опять? — раздражённо выпалил буйвол.

— Эд, — в голосе МакРога звучала тревога. — Тебе надо приехать. Это срочно, касается тебя.

— Что опять? — рявкнул Буйволсон. Но МакРог уже отключился.

— Что случилось? — спросил Рикард. — Мне с тобой поехать?

— Проклятье! — выругался Буйволсон и, оставив вопрос брата без ответа, резко развернулся.

***

 

Спустя несколько минут после отъезда Буйволсона домой собрался МакРог. Сложив выстиранную форму в большой пакет, носорог запер свой шкафчик и спустился в вестибюль. Едва он отошёл от лестницы, как зазвонил в кармане телефон.

— Шеймас, — раздался в трубке голос Гризелли, — можешь забрать мою кружку? Я с прошлого дежурства забыл её, она на посту стоит.

— Хорошо, если Когтяузер её не убрал куда-нибудь, — кивнул МакРог. Подойдя к посту, за которым предстояло ночь провести Звермайеру, он поискал взглядом нужный предмет. Большая чёрная кружка с надписью «Hot coffee. Enjoy!» обнаружилась около монитора. МакРог взял её и положил в пакет, к форме.

— Стой, это моя кружка! — раздался голос подходящего Звермайера. Тигр шёл от вендингового аппарата, держа в лапе вафельный батончик.

— Это Эрл оставил, — возразил МакРог.

— У него кружка поцарапанная, а эта — целая, — сообщил Вальтер, проходя за пост. — У нас с ним одинаковые.

— Зачем брать на работу кружку из своего дома, если Когтяузер свою никогда не уносит, а аппаратный кофе в стаканчиках, а? — усмехнулся носорог.

— А зачем брать одинаковые? — хмыкнул в ответ Звермайер. — Я его кружку специально поцарапал, чтобы не перепутать!

Вальтер нагнулся, открыл задвижку у стола и достал оттуда кружку Гризелли. Она действительно была такая же, только под словом «Enjoy» была короткая кривая царапина, сделанная, очевидно, ножом.

— Смотри, если Эрл узнает, он тебе хвост оторвёт, — ухмыльнулся МакРог, забирая кружку Эрланда и отдавая Звермайеру его собственную.

— Ты ему скажешь? — прищурился Звермайер, потом улыбнулся. — Ладно, Шейм, до завтра.

МакРог вышел на огромное крыльцо Департамента. Джип носорога стоял с правой стороны от входа, и МакРог, спускаясь с широких мраморных ступеней, заметил на одной из них, рядом со стеной, какой-то клочок бумаги. При рассмотрении оказалось, что это обрывок фотографии. Над входом в здание горели фонари, и в их ярком свете, заливающем крыльцо, МакРог посмотрел на изображение и онемел. Кто-то сжёг большую часть фотографии, оставив на ней Буйволсона. Капитан в высоко поднятом правом копыте держал большую золотую звезду «За заслуги перед Зверополисом» и кого-то обнимал за плечи. Но этот «кто-то» со снимка лежал где-то горсткой пепла, а левый рог Буйволсона был почему-то закрашен чёрным маркером. МакРог перевернул находку.

«Сначала ты встретишь меня, а потом и моего брата. Готовься. К. Р.» — было написано на обороте. Оглядевшись по сторонам, МакРог прошёл вдоль фасада здания Департамента туда и обратно, затем вернулся внутрь.

— Вэл, посмотри! — Он плюхнул перед Звермайером на пост часть фотографии. — Валялось на крыльце.

— Что это? — Звермайер взял обгорелый фрагмент. Морда тигра вытянулась, он сначала нахмурился, а потом медленно поднял взгляд на друга. — Буйволсон?

— Переверни, — мрачно велел МакРог. Вальтер прочитал вслух подпись на обороте.

— К. Р., — пробормотал он. — Что за К. Р.?

— Да знаю я одного К. Р., — пробасил носорог и достал телефон.

— Из-за чего опять я должен, не доехав до дома, мчаться сломя рога обратно? — раздался сразу от дверей громкий возмущённый рокот Буйволсона.

— Из-за этого! — буркнул МакРог и буквально под нос сунул другу его собственное изображение. — Посмотри.

Сдвинув брови, Буйволсон полных две минуты изучал фотографию. Потом он задумчиво повертел её в копыте. Глаза буйвола словно потемнели, и он наконец-то произнёс:

— Откуда у него это было?

Рикард взглянул через плечо брата на фотографию.

— Это же нас с тобой тогда фотографировали! — вырвалось у него. — Три года назад ты получил награду от Златогрива, я был на награждении. Но откуда…

— В последний раз фото было у тебя, — повернулся Буйволсон к Рикарду.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Неделю назад эта фотография тебе зачем-то понадобилась. Я тогда навещал Армандо в больнице, а фото лежало в бардачке. А когда приехал в Департамент, тогда и обнаружил пропажу. Кстати, у кого — у него?

Вместо ответа Буйволсон развернул фотографию надписью. Рикард прочёл. Он тоже, как и брат, всё понял.

— Помнишь поиски после перестрелки?

Все события того тяжёлого вечера навсегда врезались Буйволсону в память. Поиски сбежавших бандитов полицейские смогли продолжить только после продолжительной грозы — на следующий день. Тогда же в нескольких милях от аэропорта они обнаружили на дне глубокого оврага искорёженный джип, на котором удирали братья Роговски со своими подельниками. В салоне находился изуродованный труп Майкеля Роговски. Буйволсон сразу понял, что остальные бандиты не могли уйти далеко, и отдал приказ немедленно поднять в воздух вертолёты. После продолжительного прочёсывания территории, ближе к вечеру, они нашли одного из преступников, тигра по имени Джастин. Когда он бежал по лесу, на него упало дерево. Сам Джастин чудом не погиб, но сломал левую заднюю лапу и получил множество травм. На следующий день Буйволсон и МакРог допрашивали его в больничном изоляторе при Департаменте.

— Куда бежали остальные? — первым делом спросил у Джастина Буйволсон.

— Не знаю, — буркнул тигр, исподлобья глядя на Буйволсона.

— Нет, знаешь, только сказать не хочешь! — прорычал капитан. — Отвечай!

— Я ответил вам, капитан! — сквозь зубы процедил Джастин, выделив с неким презрением последнее слово. — Я не знаю, где они! Мы разделились — и в разные стороны! Откуда я могу знать?

— Тогда рассказывай — зачем вам нужно было похищать племянника Эда? — спросил МакРог. — Чтобы выманить его с Рикардом и убить?

Джастин отвёл взгляд от Буйволсона и уставился в потолок.

— Ты оглох? — шагнул к кушетке МакРог.

— Постой, Шеймас, — остановил друга Буйволсон и повернулся к Джастину. — Им нужен был повод, чтобы я и Рик пришли прямиком к ним в лапы. Там бы эти бандиты просто убили нас вместе с Хироном!

— Если бы не Козлов, — на этих словах МакРог нахмурился — он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с тем, что мафиози вынужден сотрудничать с полицией, — то…

Носорог замолчал, но Буйволсон понял его без слов. В багажнике джипа, где осталось тело Майкеля, полицейские нашли три мешка для трупов. По их планам, ни Буйволсон, ни Рикард, ни Хирон не должны были спастись. Потому бандиты и приехали на нескольких машинах. Каждый раз, вспоминая об этой находке, Буйволсон чувствовал, как по его спине пробегала дрожь. Не вмешайся тогда Козлов по просьбе Гилберта в перестрелку, погибли бы все полицейские и ни в чём не повинный мальчик.

— Я уверен, что они вернутся в город, — неожиданно сказал Джастин. — У Конрада есть на это причина.

— Пусть попробуют, — с угрозой произнёс Буйволсон. — И уже не уйдут!

— Ты убил его брата, Майкеля, — напомнил Джастин, перейдя на «ты». — Я уверен, Конрад этого так не оставит.

Буйволсон помолчал немного, потом стиснул лапу Джастина, заставив его сморщиться от боли.

— Это мы посмотрим!

— Остальным гадёнышам повезло, — буркнул МакРог, тоже вспомнив события в аэропорту. — Никого больше не нашли. Дождь смыл все следы.

— Мне ещё кое-что не даёт покоя, — медленно сказал Рикард и повернулся к друзьям. Звермайер вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Вернее, кое-кто. В случае с Майкелем Армандо был прав, только теперь от организатора всей этой аферы мы больше не услышим ни слова. Я думал, что Рори, брат Дарнелла Бигхорна, тоже неизвестно где. А у ангара я собственными глазами видел его. Это точно был Рори. Но и он теперь прячется, значит.

— Тогда надо связаться с Дарнеллом, пусть держит на контроле Нью-Фэнгз, — решил Буйволсон. — Остатки банды могут скрываться в окрестностях города.

И буйвол неожиданно с яростью пнул ногой стойку диспетчера.

— Роговски со своей шайкой неизвестно где болтаются, — тихо пробубнил капитан. — И этот, Мариус твой, — он повернулся к Рикарду, — тоже исчез. Вместе с Лонгтэйлом!

— Не верю в то, что Мариус с ними, — отчеканил Рикард, прекрасно знающий, что останки Лонгтэйла уже месяц гниют на дне одного из многочисленных лесных озерец. — Я не один год его знаю. Они убили его отца, забыл?

— Вдруг эти бандиты и до него добрались? — предположил МакРог то же, о чем подумал миг назад Рикард. Мысль была неожиданной и заставила Рикарда похолодеть. Буйволсон сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы с глухим рычанием. Звермайер на всякий случай отошёл от шефа подальше, ожидая от него нового удара по стойке.

— Чем дальше идём по лезвию ножа, тем острее он становится, — негромко сказал Буйволсон.

***

 

— Что такой грустный, Раг? — Звермайер подошёл к Рагнару, который с самым несчастным видом сидел за столом с огромной кипой отчётов, которая, казалось, подпирала потолок. Рагнар только покачал головой, давая другу понять, что не намерен сейчас поддерживать разговор. Совсем другие мысли обитали в голове молодого льва. Однако Звермайер не привык сдаваться, не получив ответа, поэтому продолжал расспрашивать:

— Неужели с Луциллой поругались? — Этот вопрос прозвучал с сочувствием.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — с раздражением спросил Рагнар и поднял голову. Одна из папок с лёгким шорохом смялась в больших лапах льва. — Её же нет, она уехала. Уже неделю она отдыхает на курорте.

— Понятно, значит, успел соскучиться, — резюмировал Вальтер.

— Сделайте милость, — буркнул из-за дальнего стола коллега Вальтера и Рагнара, Красс-Веллингтон Тигрис, — не заводите разговора о женщинах при мне!

— Что у нас за клуб одиночек сегодня? — фыркнул Звермайер. Красс, к которому все обращались только по первому имени, неуклюже встал из-за стола и вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Звермайер с недоумением проводил его крупную и полную для тигра фигуру и повернулся обратно к Рагнару.

— Скучно мне без Луциллы, Вальтер, — вздохнул Рагнар. — Вроде бы и ненадолго уехала, на три недели. Одна неделя прошла, а каждый день без неё тянется словно год…

— Ну, после тех дней, что она за тобой ухаживала, когда ты болел, другого я от тебя не ожидал, — кивнул Звермайер.

— Луцилла, как узнала о болезни, просто переселилась ко мне, — вспоминал Рагнар дни тяжёлой болезни. — Как мать за мной ухаживала, только что не кормила с ложечки.

Состояние Рагнара в первые дни болезни было слишком тяжёлым, его сильно трепала лихорадка. Болезнь напала на него внезапно, ещё в один из дней, ближе к концу рабочей смены, Рагнар почувствовал недомогание, но доработал день до конца. К вечеру самочувствие ухудшилось, и Рагнару пришлось принять лекарство, надеясь, что оно отпугнёт недомогание и что не заболеет окончательно. Но на следующее утро лев уже не смог встать с постели, телефон его разрывался от звонков друзей и Буйволсона. Начальник был крайне недоволен тем, что один из сотрудников заболел в самое неподходящее время, когда по всему Зверополису, окружающей его агломерации и по всему Зверополис-Дистрикт полиция искала членов «Чёрного черепа». Напрягая резко упавшие силы, Рагнар вызвал доктора, а потом кое-как сообщил Луцилле о болезни. Львица, бросив все дела, сразу приехала к другу. Две недели она заботилась о Рагнаре, не опасаясь заразиться сама. Результаты заботы о дорогом льве не замедлили сказаться — благодаря лекарствам и предписаниям врача Рагнар полностью выздоровел за полмесяца. Переполненный благодарностью лев сделал Луцилле подарок, когда вышел на работу, — приобрёл ей путёвку в отличный санаторий Лайт-Си* на берегу океана, в ста пятидесяти милях от Зверополиса.

— После всего того, что ты пережила, тебе просто необходимо отдохнуть, — сказал он, когда удивлённая Луцилла рассматривала путёвку. — Поживи в покое, рядом с бескрайним морем. Мы с Мартином там отдыхали в детстве, там такая красота!

— Три недели! — ахнула Луцилла. По её радостно блеснувшим глазам Рагнар понял, что он выбрал правильный подарок, но потом увидел, что львица погрустнела.

— Только не подумай ничего плохого, — сразу же сказал Рагнар. — Я ещё подумал, что тебе там будет безопаснее.

— Ты на три недели останешься один, — тихо сказала Луцилла.

— Я уже несколько лет живу один, и ничего, — криво усмехнулся лев, но тут же понял, что смысл фразы, сказанной Луциллой, был совершенно иным. И тут же поправился: — Прости, Лу, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но прошу тебя, не отказывайся. Это благодарность тебе.

— Я… — Луцилла замялась на миг, но потом продолжила: — Я не хочу тебя оставлять, Раг.

— Ты прямо как моя мама в мои одиннадцать лет, — с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс Рагнар. Он положил лапы Луцилле на плечи и тут же стал серьёзным. — Для меня важно твоё состояние. Ты давно отошла от всех стрессов, но отдых тебе просто необходим. А за меня не переживай.

С этими словами лев с нежностью обнял Луциллу и прижал к себе. В этот жест он вложил всю свою благодарность за заботу, все не высказанные за время болезни слова. Луцилла с еле слышным вздохом обняла друга в ответ. Нет, она была рада, что ей сделали такой шикарный подарок, но дело было вовсе не в нём. Она за эти дни привыкла находиться рядом с Рагнаром, ухаживать за ним, когда тот не мог в тяжёлом состоянии не то что двигаться — даже разговаривать. И в один из дней, когда ртутный столбик градусника вновь ушёл за критическую отметку, Луцилла услышала от Рагнара своё собственное имя. «Бредит же», — подумала она, кладя ему на голову смоченное в холодной воде полотенце… Со стороны казалось, что все действия по уходу за другом Луцилла выполняет из дружбы и заботы, но как бы автоматически, словно внутрь неё была встроена какая-то программа. На самом деле ей на составляло никакого труда заботиться о Рагнаре, каждый раз, глядя на него, она вспоминала Мартина. Братья были похожи друг на друга практически до мелочей, разве что у Мартина грива была чуть темнее, и сам он был чуть более плотным, нежели младший брат. И часто Луцилла видела в светлой морде льва хорошо знакомые черты Мартина, отчего чувствовала к Рагнару ещё большее расположение и желание помочь ему встать на лапы. Вечерами, сидя рядом с кроватью спящего Рагнара, Луцилла подолгу смотрела на него, держа его лапу в своей. Львица всегда считала Рагнара кем-то вроде близкого приятеля, но обстоятельства их очередной встречи и болезнь сильно сблизили их, и теперь Луцилла чувствовала, что Рагнар с каждый днём ей нравится всё больше. Вечерами они часами разговаривали друг с другом, говорили каждый о себе, о своём будущем, о своих мечтах и мыслях. И с каждым днём общение с Луциллой и нахождение рядом с ней доставляло ему всё большее удовольствие. Родители Рагнара тоже не забывали об оставшемся сыне и навещали его каждый день. Против присутствия Луциллы они совершенно не возражали.

По-видимому, Рагнар каким-то образом уловил все эти мысли в голове Луциллы. По-прежнему обнимая её, он прошептал:

— Ты так же, как и мама, заботилась обо мне все эти дни. Спасибо тебе за всё, Лу.

Голос, ставший за эти недели родным, вынудил Луциллу посмотреть Рагнару в глаза. Тихие мгновения пролетели быстро, за короткий промежуток времени он продолжал чувствовать живое тепло её красивого тела, ощущать на себе её негромкое дыхание. Но для Луциллы казалось, что прошла целая вечность перед тем, как Рагнар поцеловал её в щёку.

— Это ещё одно «спасибо» от меня, — шепнул он ей на ухо.

После поцелуя и шёпота Рагнара и последовавшего за ним ласкового прикосновения лапой к щеке Луцилла почувствовала, как у неё быстро-быстро заколотилось сердце, а по спине от макушки побежала волна тепла. Луцилла взяла возлюбленного за лапу, а другой медленно провела по его щеке. В голове у льва зашумело, он вспомнил те моменты, когда тягостное забытье, окрашенное жаром болезни, сменялось красивыми и яркими снами, в которых Рагнар шёл с Луциллой то по ослепительно сияющим улицам вечернего Зверополиса, то по бескрайним полям с обилием цветов. Оба держали друг друга за лапы, смотрели друг другу в глаза…, но каждый раз, когда желание поцеловать любимую достигало апогея, сон рушился. А в действительности было почти то же самое, только Рагнара с Луциллой окружали лишь стены квартиры, не дивные и живописные панорамы. Сейчас Рагнара от Луциллы отделяли считанные дюймы, лев смотрел своей любимой львице прямо в глаза. И это было не сном, а непоколебимой реальностью. Луцилла держала его лапу в своей, чувствовала её ровное тепло. Другой лапой она ещё пару раз провела по морде льва, потом пригладила его пушистую гриву и медленно-медленно притянула Рагнара к себе. Сейчас он видел каждую шерстинку на её щеках, ушах, макушке, видел своё отражение в её прекрасных глазах. Никогда Луцилла не была так близка к Рагнару. Лев мягко улыбнулся — сейчас ему ничто не мешало сделать то, что он не смог во сне. И Луцилла сразу поняла, что последует после этого взгляда, полного любви и искрящейся нежности… Казалось, будто силами какой-то неведомой магии Рагнар перенёсся в другую реальность, ради которой он был готов отдать многое. Лишь бы этот поцелуй с любимой повторялся снова и снова, лишь бы Луцилла всегда была с ним рядом…

Вспоминая этот, наверное, самый светлый момент в своей жизни, Рагнар вздохнул и вновь вернулся к своим отчётам.

— То есть она уехала, а вы с ней перед отъездом не поговорили? — удивился Звермайер. Выкатив из-за стола Красса стул, он подкатил его к столу Рагнара и сел, закинув обе задние лапы на столешницу и чуть не задев ими кипу папок. — Неужели после таких моментов с поцелуями мужчины должны молчать, как камень?

— Да я сам не пойму, отчего вдруг спасовал в самый последний миг! — буркнул Рагнар и спихнул со стола лапы друга вместе с несколькими отчётами. — Когда я поцеловал Луциллу в первый раз, я этого действительно хотел…

— А на прощанье не хотел? — посмотрел на друга Вальтер.

— Слушай, какое твоё дело, Вальтер? — тряхнув гривой, неожиданно взвился Рагнар. — У тебя своих дел полно, иди и не мешай мне!

Звермайер возвёл глаза к потолку и поднялся со стула, не забыв вернуть его на прежнее место. Тигр подошёл к двери, но на пороге обернулся.

— Телефоны придуманы уже много десятилетий назад, друг мой, — спокойно сказал он. — Возьми и позвони Луцилле, расстояние в сто пятьдесят миль для вас не должно быть помехой!

Хлопнула дверь. Рагнар шумно выдохнул и уронил голову на сложенные на столе лапы, кляня свою нерешительность. И эта нерешительность обернулась для него ошибкой, во всяком случае, молодой влюблённый так считал. Всё это время Рагнар уже был сильно влюблён в Луциллу, а в самые тёплые моменты нахождения рядом с любимой терялся при подборе слов для объяснения в чувствах. Но он смог поговорить с Луциллой по телефону только один раз, и то в день её приезда — буквально тогда же над территорией «Лайт Си» пронёсся ураган и сильно повредил вышку сотовой связи. Тогда Луцилла смогла связаться с Рагнаром через стационарный телефон, который, правда, давно дышал на ладан. Теперь в санатории ремонтировали и эту связь. И целую неделю Рагнар не слышал звонкого и весёлого голоса возлюбленной… «Позвони ей, сегодня же!» — прозвучал в голове Рагнара его собственный голос, и эта же фраза через минуту звучала уже голосом Звермайера.

— Поговорили по душам? — без улыбки спросил Красс, завидев подходящего к нему Звермайера. Тигр отошёл от кофейного аппарата, сжимая стаканчик с ароматным напитком.

— Судя по тому, что Раг молчал, когда я закрыл за собой дверь, он глухим к моим словам не остался, — пожал плечами тигр.

— С чем его и поздравляю, — пробурчал Красс, прихлёбывая очень сладкий кофе. — Хоть у него без ссор с возлюбленной.

— Вы с Ланеттой поругались, что ли? — вздохнул Вальтер, догадываясь, какой ответ последует.

— Да кто виноват, что у неё чувства юмора нет? — Красс с возмущением взмахнул пухлой лапой, в которой держал кофе. Часть содержимого выплеснулась на пол. Не обратив внимание на сделанный беспорядок, Красс отошёл к окну и рассказал о неудачном розыгрыше.

— Ну ты даёшь! — после целой минуты хохота выдавил из себя Вальтер, вытирая с глаз выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Ну ты накрутил, Красс!

— Вот, тебе смешно, — покачал головой Красс, к тому времени взяв второй стакан со сладким кофе. — А Ланетта распсиховалась и ушла. Хлопнула дверью так, что у меня чуть штукатурка не посыпалась.

— Подлить ей в йогурт средство для мытья посуды!.. ох… — Звермайер продолжал давиться смехом. — Красс, ты идиот? Тебе не семнадцать лет, а ровно в два раза больше! Детство позади осталось уже давно!

Красс только пожал плечами. Звермайер продолжал распекать незадачливого юмориста:

— Ты в полиции работаешь, дослужился до звания лейтенанта, и перспективы в росте у тебя есть, а до сих пор ведёшь себя как моя Матильда. Хотя такая глупость даже ей в голову не придёт. Посмотри на себя и ответь — что для Ланетты в тебе хорошего?

Красс отошёл к стоящему между стендами почёта большому зеркалу. Оно равнодушно отразило крупную фигуру тигра. Ростом Красс был ненамного ниже Звермайера, в плечах оба тигра были одинаковой ширины, только Красс фигурой напоминал Когтяузера — широкая морда с пухлыми щеками, довольно объёмистый живот, выдающийся вперёд над ремнём; натянутые брюки явно испытывали большое напряжение. Подошедший Вальтер негромко, сдерживая улыбку, сказал глуповатому другу:

— Когда я говорил «посмотри на себя», я не имел в виду твоё отражение, Красс.

— Для Ланетты не главное, как я выгляжу, — буркнул Красс. — Для неё моральный облик приоритетнее, широта души, а не внешность с фигурой.

— Вот на свой вопрос ты понемногу и отвечаешь, — кивнул Вальтер и хлопнул Красса по плечу. — Ответственный сотрудник полиции, борющийся за закон и справедливость в Зверополисе, серьёзный зверь с правилами и принципами — вот кто нужен большинству женщин. А твой образ вечно подшучивающего неудачника скорее только оттолкнёт от тебя Ланетту.

— Ну и что делать? — резко повернулся к Вальтеру Красс. — Что, Вальтер?

В голосе Красса прозвучала настоящая мольба. Таким дёрганым тигр был с того самого дня, как он поругался со своей Ланеттой.

— Я не хочу её терять, Вальтер, — прошептал Красс и стиснул лапу друга до боли. Даже голос толстяка дрожал. — Знаешь, как я её люблю! Я только-только встретил женщину своей мечты!

— А случилось всё из-за кое-чьей глупости, — не удержался от ехидного замечания Вальтер. — Видели глазки, что покупали…

— Да не продолжай ты! — сквозь стиснутые зубы простонал Красс. — Вальтер, у тебя больше опыта в семейной жизни, да и сам ты среди нас как психолог.

— Да не подлизывайся ты, толстяк-прохвост! — Звермайер развернул массивного друга к себе за плечи и растрепал на его макушке и без того взъерошенный мех.

— Ладно, дружище, я устрою вам с Ланеттой свидание, тогда вы помиритесь, — заявил он. — Может, и после свидания будет романтичное продолжение! Считай это моим подарком на твой прошедший день рождения! — И тигр подмигнул Крассу.

— Тигрис! — Зычный, очень хорошо знакомый голос прокатился под сводами огромного вестибюля и буквально обрушился на тигров. — Это что такое?!

Красс и Звермайер обернулись. В двух шагах от пролитого Крассом кофе стоял разгневанный Буйволсон, тыча копытом в тёмно-коричневую лужу.

— В следующий раз кофе будешь пить на улице, а не в здании! — громыхал буйвол, шумно дыша и раздувая в ярости ноздри. — Швабра и ведро в подсобке! Минута, чтобы убрать это безобразие!

Красс удручённой походкой пошлёпал за уборным инвентарём.

— Звермайер, отчёты сами себя не заполнят! — повернулся к Вальтеру Буйволсон.

— Понял, шеф, — поспешно сказал Звермайер и помчался на второй этаж, к Рагнару. Буйволсон суровым взглядом проводил подчинённых, и тут в кармане ожил телефон. Буйвол посмотрел на дисплей — Рикард.

— Рик, я же тебе выходной дал, чтобы самочувствие подправить, — с лёгкой усмешкой произнёс Буйволсон. Но вместо ответной шутки он услышал напряжённый и тревожный голос брата:

— Эд, у меня проблемы.

— Что случилось? — вмиг подобрался брат. Услышав ответ, он на миг словно прирос к полу, затем обернулся к лестнице и во весь голос закричал:

— Звермайер, быстро за мной!

Тигр мгновенно сбежал по ступенькам. Буйволсон уже мчался к выходу из Департамента.

— В чём дело, шеф? — спросил Звермайер, когда Буйволсон уже буквально запрыгнул в патрульный полис-кар. — Отчёты же…

— Да пусть сгорят сейчас твои отчёты! — взревел Буйволсон. Заведя мотор, он буквально на третьей скорости сорвался с парковки. Педаль газа вжималась Буйволсоном в пол до предела, полицейская сирена оглашала улицы диким рёвом. В двух словах шеф объяснил Звермайеру случившееся.

***

 

— Я никогда ещё так не высыпался! — с улыбкой прошептал Рикард и вновь мечтательно закрыл глаза. Миранда, чьё копыто лежало на голой груди Рикарда, приподнялась на локте и поцеловала буйвола.

— Зато ты мне всю ночь спать не давал! — усмехнулась она.

— Да, покоя от меня теперь не жди! — басовито хохотнул Рикард и, схватив Миранду за плечи, повалил её на себя. Заливаясь смехом, она обхватила мужа за шею. После очередного поцелуя Миранда встала с кровати и накинула халат.

— Ты не решила, куда мы полетим после свадьбы — в Орестию или в Арвиэр? — спросил Рикард, натягивая футболку.

— Для этого тебе нужен целый отпуск, а ещё у тебя время работы у Эда не окончено, — напомнила Миранда.

— Так не пойдёт, — покачал головой Рикард и, встав, подошёл к Миранде. Она стояла спиной к нему, и Рикард положил подбородок буйволице на плечо. — У нас свадьба уже на следующей неделе, я хочу, чтобы мы всё решили.

— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь звать весь отдел, как в прошлый раз? — с прежней улыбкой повернулась Миранда.

— В этот раз, — Рикард положил копыта жене на плечи, — в этот раз я сделаю так, как ты захочешь, милая моя.

— Давай отметим более узким кругом, — предложила Миранда. — С Эдом, его семьёй, с твоим отцом. Да-да, я знаю, — быстро сказала буйволица, заметив, что Рикард хочет что-то добавить. — Ты всё равно позовёшь друзей!

— Жаль, что «Остерию» нам не потянуть, — вздохнул Рикард, и тут он услышал громкий звон разбитого стекла.

— Хирон! — раздражённо выдохнул Рикард и быстро вышел в коридор. На какой-то миг отец подумал, что Хирон снова разбил что-то из посуды, но мысль тут же была опровергнута появлением сына. Удивлённый мальчик вышел из комнаты.

— Ты что-то разбил? — строго спросил Рикард.

— Нет, я проснулся из-за этого звона, — зевнул мальчик. — Это на кухне!

Нахмурившись, Рикард распахнул дверь в кухню и замер. На полу, между подоконником и столом были рассеяны стеклянные осколки. Большая часть из них несколько мгновений назад была цельным окном, другая часть лежала в маслянистой луже бесцветной жидкости. Нос Рикарда уловил запах чеснока…

— Мири! — взревел буйвол как ненормальный, выскочив из кухни. — Мири, Хирон, бегом из квартиры! Быстро, быстро!

На мордах буйволицы и сына появилось выражение удивления, но высказать его вслух они не успели. Второй звук разбитого окна разнёсся уже по гостиной, где спали супруги.

— Не дышите! — рявкнул он, выталкивая семью из квартиры на лестничную площадку и хватая лежащий на тумбочке у зеркала полицейский жетон и пистолет. — На улицу, живо!

Подталкивая сына и жену в спины, Рикард стремительно спустился на улицу в чём был — в футболке и трусах. На Миранде был только халат, а Хирон едва успел надеть майку и шорты.

— В подвал! — велел Рикард. Мать и сын переглянулись друг с другом, но повиновались. Рикард, сжимая оружие, уже мчался к другой стороне дома. Окна квартиры выходили на небольшой переулок, заставленный автомобилями. Пронзительный визг шин раздался в тот самый миг, когда Рикард обогнул угол дома. Седан, заляпанный грязью по самую крышу, уже покинул переулок. Номера буйвол не разглядел.

— Эй, умчался твой конкурент! — Из подъезда соседнего дома вышел молодой ягуар. Широкая улыбка играла на его чёрной морде. Рикард тут же подскочил к нему. Ягуар увидел оружие в копыте буйвола и присмирел.

— Быстро давай телефон сюда! Полиция! — рыкнул Рикард, ткнув под нос соседу жетон. Хищник ошалело отступил и молча достал требуемое. Рикард набрал номер брата и посмотрел в разбитые окна квартиры.

— Рик, что это было? — спросила испуганная Миранда, подбегая с Хироном к мужу, когда тот вернул телефон владельцу.

— Не знаю… — покачал головой Рикард, обнимая жену и сына. — Не знаю, милая… Вы в порядке?

Миранда только неопределённо кивнула.

***

 

— Так ничего и не увидел? — допытывался встревоженный Буйволсон у брата.

— Я же сказал, Эд — нет! — покачал головой Рикард. — Автомобиль грязный до жути, ничего не различить, тем более — номер!

— Ну, хоть что-то? — напирал Эддрик.

— Вообще ничего! — по слогам повторил брат. — Всё произошло слишком быстро, мы сразу с Мири и Хироном выскочили на улицу. Мало ли отморозков по Зверополису носится, вот и веселятся, дебилы!

— Не похоже на отморозков, Рик, — без колебаний сообщил Звермайер после осмотра квартиры спецбригадой. — У уличных хулиганов нет при себе ёмкостей с ипритом* и денег на него.

— Иприт? — поразился Рикард. — Его применений не было больше сорока лет, со времён последней Орестийской кампании! Это вещество запрещено законами Анималии.

— Знаешь, кому закон не писан? — буркнул Буйволсон. Ответ на этот вопрос, в свете событий последних полутора месяцев, не требовался.

— Кончай говорить ерунду и тратить деньги на съёмную квартиру! — бурчал Буйволсон, когда он и Рикард поздно вечером подходили к подъезду. Миранда и Хирон шли впереди. — У нас — четырёхкомнатная квартира, места ещё на две семьи хватит, будете жить с Мири и Хироном у меня.

— Эд, лишнее доказательство того, что мы с тобой братья — мы оба не отменяем своих решений, — заявил Рикард. — Я сказал — я не буду тебя стеснять, ты меня понял?

— Да понял, понял! — отмахнулся Буйволсон. Рикард говорил верно — если он что-то для себя решил, то уже никакие доводы его не проймут. И тише добавил: — Только тебе и жене иду на уступки!

Звонкий звук щелчка из кармана оповестил Рикарда о новом SMS-сообщении. Пропустив старшего брата вперёд, Рикард достал телефон.

«Ты мне сегодня нужен. Приезжай», — сообщение было от Козлова.

«Не сегодня. Я у брата. Завтра. Не звони», — набрал Рикард ответ.

— Почта пришла, — вполголоса сказал Буйволсон, открыв почтовый ящик. На свет появился конверт. — За свет и воду я уже платил.

— Это не квитанция, они в конвертах не приходят, — подошёл Рикард к брату.

— Значит, опять Сберанимбанк* что-то придумал, — решил Буйволсон и посмотрел конверт на свет. Внутри угадывались очертания маленькой CD-болванки.

— Дай-ка, — Рикард взял у брата конверт и осмотрел с обеих сторон. Ни адреса отправителя, ни почтовых марок не было, только имя адресата, неаккуратно выведенное чёрным маркером. И с ошибкой — с одной буквой «Д». Лёгкий озноб пробежал по широкой спине буйвола — он вспомнил ещё одно послание с надписью, сделанной маркером. Происходящее всё сильнее и сильнее настораживало Рикарда.

***

 

— Эти твари зашевелились вновь! — прорычал Козлов, стоя у окна и сдавливая в лапе большую эрнатийскую сигару. Вонючий дым плыл сизыми перламутровыми клубами к потолку. Рикард всё это время сидел насупленным и хмурым, изучая ковёр под ногами. Потом поднял голову.

— Так ты уверен, что это Роговски? — спросил он. Впрочем, этого вопроса можно было не задавать, всё было предельно ясно.

— Я уверен, Рик, я уверен! — отрубил Козлов и резко развернулся к буйволу. Хлопья и комья пепла сорвались с конца сигары и мягко спланировали на ковёр и медведю на живот. — Забыл, что я тебе полчаса назад рассказал? У меня неделю назад пропала часть денег, которые были спрятаны на побережье. Там было несколько миллионов! Старый лодочник на станции, который сторожил эти миллионы, зарезан, а деньги пропали! А твою квартиру забросали бутылями с ипритом. Знаешь ведь, что он запрещён! А догадываешься о его стоимости на чёрном рынке? Да, я надеюсь, Миранда и Хирон не пострадали?

— Угу, нет, — буркнул Рикард, уже не сомневающийся в повторном появлении Роговски на горизонте. Все обрушившиеся на головы полицейских проблемы — подброшенная фотография, исчезновение Мариуса, иприт и новое убийство, — выстраивались в новый виток борьбы с бандой. — Значит, если принять во внимание все факты и все события, то получается, что Роговски и его шайка перешли на новый уровень.

— О Дарнелле твоём ни слова? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, произнёс Козлов.

— Угу, — вновь бормотнул Рикард. — Ни слуху от него, ни духу. Уехал в командировку, а как будто в воду канул. Мне не сказал ни слова. Я спрашивал у Клыкадо…

— Кстати, что вы с Клыкадо увидели на той старой пилораме? — вдруг вспомнил Козлов.

При упоминании задания, которое Козлов поручил за несколько дней до нападения с ипритом, Рикард вздрогнул. В его голове словно вновь зазвучали автоматные очереди, перед глазами опять разворачивалась багровая картина расстрела и уничтожения оружейников-контрабандистов и их главаря, Хармони Урсуса, окровавленные трупы, лужи крови… Пламя, пожирающее не новую уже постройку и брошенные там тела; треск и гуд бушующего огня, огромный столб дыма, тянущийся вверх…

— Они убили всех, — словно самому себе, рассказывал буйвол. — А потом сложили всё оружие в пару грузовиков и сожгли пилораму вместе с трупами. Роговски я узнал сразу — новый рог-протез себе раздобыл! Рори, брат Дарнелла, был там же, ещё с ними те, которых мы не могли найти после того аэропорта. Схватили только одного Джастина, но тот уже в изоляторе. Борис, — уже громче продолжил Рикард, которого возмутило только выслеживание Роговски, а не их мгновенная поимка, — почему нельзя было сразу их взять на этой пилораме?

— Тогда бы Буйволсон задался вопросом — а откуда тебе известно о «новом Роговски»? — сурово ответил Козлов, после чего глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул. Тёмно-коричневая водолазка, плотно облегающая огромное туловище, явно испытывала напряжение.

— После этого расстрела Хармони Урсуса Роговски с Рори неизвестно где! — возмущался Рикард.

— Прекрати нервничать, Рик, — стукнул лапой по столу Козлов. — Что могут сделать два копа против двух десятков бандитов? Ты сказал, что их больше!

— Похоже, Роговски поднял часть банды, залёгшую на дно в Нью-Фэнгз, и, будучи в бегах, заглянул на Нордсайд, — сказал Рикард. — Двое бандитов оттуда в розыске по всей Анималии. Грэвелл Шортмэйн и Мограт Прайд.

— Вот видишь, — удовлетворённо заметил Козлов. — Ещё двоих мы знаем. Но о них я сообщу Эддрику сам.

— Ему сейчас точно не до тебя, Борис, — понурившись, мрачно возразил буйвол и вытащил из кармана маленький диск. — Это Эддрик нашёл вчера вечером в почтовом ящике. Я улучил момент, взял запись и сделал копию. Доставай ноутбук.

Козлов развернулся к подоконнику, где лежал на зарядке компьютер.

— Эддрик, как увидел это, сразу бросился звонить Дарнеллу, — вполголоса, словно самому себе, сказал Рикард. — Не ответил. Сегодня весь день просматривали запись, в надежде хоть какую-то зацепку найти…

Рикард вставил болванку в дисковод. Через несколько мгновений открылся медиафайл — единственная запись на диске. Сам Рикард уже просмотрел запись вместе с братом — и всё равно не смог сдержать дрожи ужаса, пробежавшей волной по телу. Пронзительно-голубые глаза Козлова расширились, огромные лапы медведя вцепились когтями в стол. Запись бесстрастно демонстрировала страшную картину — сильно избитый и окровавленный Мариус был привязан к стулу прочными верёвками. Над его головой висела керосиновая лампа. Капли крови падали с морды молодого тигра на грудь.

— Говори, недошпион! — с угрозой прорычал голос за кадром. В желудке у Рикарда что-то перевернулось — буйвол узнал хриплый бас Конрада Роговски.

— Пошёл на… — Роговски на этом моменте с силой ударил несчастного тигра кулаком в живот. Грубая фраза сменилась хриплым стоном и булькающим кашлем, Мариус безвольно свесил голову на грудь, тяжело дыша. С его подбородка на колени цедилась по каплям кровь, смешанная со слюной.

— Я тебе задал вопрос, парень! — Голос Роговски снизился почти до шёпота, но ярости и угрозы в нём звучало в разы больше, чем в недавнем ударе. — Хочешь ещё получить?

Позади Мариуса замаячила огромная фигура Рори, носорог держал в копытах кляп-намордник.

— Не надо, — возразил Роговски. — Пусть кричит так, всё равно никто не услышит. — И — к Мариусу: — Ты сам напросился!

Мариус замотал головой и попытался отдёрнуться на стуле, но он к нему же и был привязан, так что всё, что тигр смог сделать — это лишь передвинуться вместе со стулом на дюйм-другой вправо. Скрип ножек о деревянный пол кольнул Рикарда, словно острая и большая игла — бедолага Мариус никак не мог уйти от пытки. А самому Рикарду было не по себе до сих пор, даже после вторичного просмотра. Спустя минуту в кадре появился неизвестный лев. У левого уха отсутствовал кусок, из-за чего оно казалось как бы раздвоенным. Рикард ткнул копытом в монитор:

— Грэвелл Шортмэйн.

Копыта Рикарда сами собой сжались в кулаки — Грэвелл Шортмэйн без всяких колебаний прижал к лапе Мариуса включённый паяльник. Тигр закричал от невыносимой боли, пронзившей тело.

— Ты у меня заговоришь, парень! — сквозь вопли донёсся голос Роговски. — Где остальные деньги? Отвечай, сучёныш!

На этом моменте Козлов выключил проигрыватель.

— Это ты не до конца досмотрел — эти твари пускали в ход молоток, — после короткой паузы сказал Рикард. — Мариус же пропал больше недели назад. Запись была создана примерно пять дней назад. В последний раз его видели недалеко от Департамента полиции Нью-Фэнгз, вечером, в день исчезновения.

— Я уверен, за парнем следили, — вздохнул Козлов и сложил на груди лапы. — Лонгтэйл по приказу Роговски убил Джоэла, значит, сын им зачем-то нужен. Они думают, он что-то знает. Потому и не убили сразу. Это и странно, он же был в банде как свой, а такие, как Роговски, предателей не прощают. Кстати, насчёт предателей, Рик… — Козлов понизил голос, так что Рикарду пришлось пересесть ближе к медведю. — Лучше повнимательнее присмотрись к своему Дарнеллу. Не нравится он мне. Скажи, он сам принимал участие в поисках своего сотрудника?

— Я узнал об исчезновении Мариуса именно от Дарнелла, — ответил Рикард. — Я велел ему держать меня в курсе всех дел. Ещё — я встречался с Дарнеллом несколько дней назад. Борис, я не думаю, что он может оказаться предателем. Из-за Мариуса он сильно переживает, как из-за Джоэла, тот ведь был его давним другом. Дарнелл показал мне всё, что им удалось выяснить и получить. Потом он уехал в командировку в Нордсайд. Он уже там.

— Нордсайд… — нахмурился Козлов. — Ты же говорил, что двое бандитов оттуда.

— Вот туда Дарнелл и уехал. Проклятье! — Рикард ударил себя по коленям. — А если они его вычислят?

— Значит, ему надо быть осторожным, — резюмировал Козлов. — Ещё одной жертвы среди полицейских нельзя допускать.

В кармане Рикарда ожил сотовый. Недоумевая, кто бы мог звонить в первом часу ночи, Рикард достал телефон. Козлов заметил, как расширились глаза буйвола. На немой вопрос медведя он поражённо протянул:

— Дарнелл! — И принял вызов: — Дарнелл, ты где?

— Рик! — зачастил носорог странно охрипшим голосом, переплетавшимся с рёвом двигателя. Бигхорн явно куда-то спешил на автомобиле.

— Дарнелл, слушаю, говори быстро! — воскликнул Рикард и быстро включил запись разговора.

— Рик, прости, если поздно, но это срочно! Слушай меня. Срочно пиши адрес! Нордсайд…

— Дарнелл, что случилось? — Не в силах сдержать волнения, Рикард вскочил и забегал по кабинету Козлова. — Немедленно говори, где ты! Я подниму всех…

— Рик, адрес! — буквально взвыл Дарнелл. — Нордсайд, Львиный тупик, шестьдесят один! Там… А-а-а, чёрт!!!

— Дарнелл!

Крик Рикарда уже не был услышан носорогом — голос Дарнелла перешёл в панический рёв, следом раздался невнятный хлопок, затем грохот, скрежет и звон бьющихся стёкол. Вся эта какофония звуков продолжалась несколько мгновений, а затем — ни с чем не спутаешь — звук взрыва. В ухо тут же понеслись гудки. Всё это время Рикард стоял, словно окаменев, сжимая телефон так, как будто кусок пластмассы был единственным спасением от какой-то беды. Сердце буйвола, гонявшее по телу кровь, билось теперь где-то в горле. Телефон выпал из копыта на пол, от корпуса отлетела крышка и закатилась под шкаф. Но Рикарду сейчас было не до этого. На протяжении не одного дня он опасался того, что может случиться с другом и новым капитаном полиции. Рикард всячески предупреждал Дарнелла, напоминая о его тесном сотрудничестве с Армандо Гризелли и Джоэлом Страйпсом и о том, что Бигхорн может разделить судьбу друзей.

— Эй, тебе плохо, Рик? — Встревоженный Козлов вскочил из кресла. — Рик!

— Нет… — хрипло выдохнул Рикард. По его телу побежала сначала горячая волна, потом она сменилась холодом, иглами воткнулась в голову. Разум полностью отказывался верить в случившееся. Сердце вновь отозвалось знакомыми тревожными перестуками, в последнее время оно всё чаще беспокоило Рикарда. А он сам никак не решался рассказать родным о болезни. Козлов молча открыл бар, достал оттуда штоф с фужером. Наполнив ёмкость коньяком доверху, он буквально силой впихнул его Рикарду в копыта.

— Пей! — последовал приказ железным тоном, исключающим возражения. Но…

— Убери. — В этот момент к Рикарду вернулась способность соображать. Буйвол поставил коньяк на стол и встал. — Надо срочно обо всём сообщить Эддрику и предупредить Клыкадо.

— Он спросит… — заикнулся было Козлов.

— Я был дома, Дарнелл позвонил мне среди ночи. Миранда сегодня ночует у подруги, Хирон остался у Эддрика. Всё в порядке, — заявил Рикард.

— Стой, — Козлов подошёл к Рикарду. — Рик…

Рикард поразился произошедшей в голосе медведя перемене. Сейчас он обращался к нему не как к своего рода подчинённому, а как к младшему брату или хорошему другу.

— Ведь Эддрик рано или поздно узнает о твоей работе со мной.

Слова Козлова ещё долго звучали в голове Рикарда, когда он ехал домой, даже когда уже лежал в постели. И Козлов, и Рикард были уверены в одном и том же — Роговски не оставит Буйволсона в покое, пока не отомстит за Майкеля. Уничтожение банды торговцев оружием, похищение Мариуса и смерть (Рикарда передёргивало при этом слове, он из последних сил цеплялся за надежду, что друг жив) Дарнелла были новыми доказательствами. Но ответ у Рикарда на это был давно готов. Он ни перед чем не остановится, найдёт на все вопросы ответы и защитит брата. Вытащит Мариуса. Узнает, что случилось с Дарнеллом и окончательно перекроет бандитам свободу.

***

 

— Вальтер, если тебя отправил ко мне Красс, то можешь сразу уходить! — заявила сидящая напротив тигрица и гневно отодвинула от себя чашку предложенного Звермайером кофе. Часть напитка выплеснулась на бежевую столешницу.

— Ланетта, он меня не отправлял, — как можно более убедительно сказал Вальтер. — Я сам пришёл. Пойми, он мой хороший друг, он в последнее время совсем раскис. Переживает из-за разрыва с тобой.

— Интересное дело! — скривилась Ланетта в презрительной усмешке. — А кто заставлял его идти на разрыв, подлив мне в йогурт средство для мытья посуды? Так ведут себя последние идиоты.

— Слушай, — Вальтер пододвинул к тигрице кофе, — я уже Красса отчитал за его неудачный поступок.

— Выходку дегенерата, — встряла Ланетта.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — поправился Звермайер. — Но ты бы видела его во время нашего разговора. Он буквально трясся весь! Слушай, он действительно переживает, он раскаивается.

— Потому и подослал тебя? — фыркнула Ланетта и отпила из чашечки. — Если он из себя весь такой видный мужчина, работает в полиции, то почему сам не пришёл ко мне? Так и передай ему, пусть сам звонит, а не подсылает гонцов!

— Как он тебе позвонит? — раздражённо выдохнул Звермайер. — Ты сразу вызовы отклоняешь! Вообще, Ланетта, я не понимаю твоей логики! Сама говоришь, чтобы Красс не отправлял к тебе меня, а если он сам придёт, ты и говорить с ним не захочешь. Вот вы, женщины, все такие! — И тигр отвернулся к окну.

— Ты вроде пришёл сюда не с целью оскорбить меня, а попытаться помирить меня с Крассом, — тихо сказала Ланетта.

— Ладно, извини, — вздохнул Звермайер. — Красс — я тебе и говорю — в последние дни сам не свой. — Решив, что напускное и импровизированное утрирование поможет ситуации, тигр заговорил дальше, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно: — Ни с того ни с сего взял и разорвал один из отчётов, когда сидел на бумажной работе. Без причины. Знаешь, как Буйволсон орал на него? А вчера шеф заставил Красса без всякой причины отдраить весь Департамент. Весь! А само здание ты видела. Там чистки — на добрых два часа! А утром чуть не с кулаками налетел на меня за то, что я ему принёс не сладкий кофе, а чай с ромашкой! Теперь понимаешь, какие он коленца выкидывает?

Ещё до того, как Ланетта расширила в удивлении свое карие глаза, Звермайер подумал, что все его старания идут крахом.

— А ведь это на него не похоже, — тихо пробормотала Ланетта. — Красс не только на работе к каждой мелочи внимателен, а тут… Может, ему и вправду… ну… не очень хорошо?

— Это ещё сейчас ему, как ты сказала, не очень хорошо, — с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Вальтер. — А если его Буйволсон попрёт с работы? Для Красса это — полный крах! Моего шефа ты тоже знаешь!

Пользуясь некоторым душевным замешательством Ланетты, Вальтер снова издал тяжёлый вздох и, накрыв своей ладонью лапу тигрицы, добавил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы мой друг страдал и дальше, Нетти. Вы же такая хорошая пара!

— Знаешь, — с лёгкой безоблачной улыбкой сказала Ланетта, — мне всегда нравилось, когда ты меня так называл, Вэл. Мы с тобой тоже были хорошей парой в университете…

— Я хочу, чтобы у Красса всё было хорошо, — повторил Звермайер. — И у тебя тоже.

— Тогда пусть он меня сегодня удивит, и прощение у него в кармане, — с хитринкой в глазах улыбнулась Ланетта. — Передай ему так, слово в слово!

— Обязательно! — с готовностью кивнул Вальтер и положил рядом с лапой Ланетты купюру. — Я приглашал, я и плачу, сдачи не надо. А я помчался!

Выйдя на улицу, Звермайер отошёл на всякий случай на два квартала и достал телефон.

— Красс, всё отлично! Она сегодня тебя ждёт!

— Нет, ты серьёзно? — дрогнувшим от радости голосом воскликнул Красс. — Она меня простила?

— Ты не дослушал, — укорил друга тигр. — Она сказала, чтобы ты её сегодня удивил, и ты прощён, друг мой! Так что бери свои толстые лапы в лапы потоньше и бегом в «Остерию»!

— Что? — опешил Красс. — Вальтер, мы же говорили о…

— Так, не жмись как жмот! — резко отбрил Красса Вальтер. — «Остерия», и точка! Одна лапа здесь, другая там, — живо!

— Обалде-е-е-еть… — восхищённо протянул Красс, осматриваясь уже в «Остерии». Антураж в гигантском, заставленном разнообразными столами помещении царил невероятный. Потолок, украшенный лепниной с позолотой, парил на высоте не менее восьми ярдов; свет, ярко и весело льющийся из всех десяти огромных люстр, падал на каждый квадратный дюйм обстановки, на любую её деталь. Красивая музыка, казалось, струилась из каждого предмета, по стенам были развешаны кашпо с искусственными розами, астрами и георгинами. Посуда на роскошно сервированных столах золотилась, искрилась, серебрилась — сверкала так ярко, что у Красса зарябило в глазах.

— Здравствуйте! — Сияя вежливой улыбкой, к Вальтеру и Крассу подошёл высокий и широкоплечий тигр. — Извините, но у нас строгий дресс-код.

Вальтер окинул взглядом одетых в чёрные костюмы зверей и их дам в длинных платьях, затем повернулся к тигру.

— Дресс-код даже для брата? — спросил он с улыбкой и пожал официанту лапу. — Здравствуй, Бен!

— Привет, Вэл, — хлопнул старшего брата по плечу Бенедикт. — Неужели решил заглянуть?

— Помогаю другу готовить сюрприз, — сказал Вальтер и чуть толкнул Красса — тот украдкой покосился на зазывно манящее чудесным запахом заливное и громко сглотнул. — Бен, нужен столик, и по полной программе. Сделаешь к семи вечера?

— Хорошо, что зарплату завтра переведут, — вздохнул Красс, убирая чек на огромную сумму в карман. Для своей любимой Ланетты он ничего бы не пожалел, но первый ужин в элитном ресторане потребовал очень солидных затрат.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть друзья, готовые помочь, — ухмыльнулся Звермайер и потряс друга за плечо. — Как говорится, хочешь быть мужчиной ночью — будь им днём!

***

 

— О-о-ох-х-х-х, как же я жалею, что не убил его там, когда была возможность! — в дикой звериной ярости прорычал Буйволсон и привычным жестом обрушил огромные кулаки на стол. Рикард ожидал от брата вспышки гнева — и всё-таки вздрогнул, когда стол подпрыгнул от удара. Но не поддержать Эддрика он не мог, у самого Рикарда внутри всё кипело от злобы. Он бы тоже не стал церемониться с убийцами друзей.

— Злость тебе сейчас мало поможет, Эд, — вздохнул Рикард и посмотрел на клонящееся к закату солнце.

— Рик, да я на себя злюсь, понимаешь? — круто повернулся к нему Буйволсон. — Мы всё это время просто бездействовали, а надо было действовать решительно! — Правое копыто буйвол сжал в кулак, вторым прихлопнул сверху. — Накрыть их так, чтобы не выбрались! А вместо этого имеем только одного пойманного бандита!

— Я говорил тебе о Грэвелле Шортмэйне и Мограте Прайде, — напомнил Рикард. — Они в розыске по всей Анималии. Я не знаю, где именно сделана запись с пыткой Мариуса, но Шортмэйна я узнал. По его уху! И… Знаешь, о чём я подумал?

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Буйволсон.

— Дарнелл поехал…

— Какого хрена он поехал туда один? — перебил Рикарда брат. Вопрос, который Рикарду пришёл в голову ещё после звонка, был задан с неистовой свирепостью.

— Не знаю, — Рикард опустил голову в задумчивости. — Но он звонил мне посреди ночи, и тогда спасался от погони. Дарнелл явно что-то узнал — и, похоже, они убили его. — Буйвол устало подпёр копытом голову. — Только я не верю, что он погиб, Эд. Не верю! — И Рикард выпрямился. — Сначала Джоэл, потом Армандо, теперь Мариус и Дарнелл… Они не остановятся, брат!

— Хватит жертв, — пробасил Буйволсон и вновь впечатал могучий кулак в стол. — Каждый из моих ребят на моей совести. Если я увижусь с Роговски, как он и написал в своём послании, то я сделаю всё, чтобы эта встреча оказалась последней! Отправлю эту мразь вслед за братом!

Рикард промолчал — он полностью разделял слова брата.

— Ты что-то говорил о том, почему Дарнелл поехал в Нордсайд, — вернулся Буйволсон к вопросу Рикарда.

— Да, — кивнул Рикард. — Что, если Дарнелл ехал выручать Мариуса? Что, если Роговски и Шортмэйн держат его в Нордсайде?

— Так почему он поехал туда один, Рик?

Братья помолчали. Потом Рикард достал телефон и набрал домашний номер Дарнелла. Никто не отозвался. Ещё несколько минут у него ушло на обзвон его родственников.

— Никто не отвечает — ни Говард, ни мать, — вполголоса сообщил Рикард и выругался. — Вообще никто!

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — проворчал Буйволсон. — Нас с тобой так же хотели выманить к тому аэропорту.

— Значит, Дарнелл… — начал Рикард и замолчал. У него не укладывалось в голове, как более опытный коллега и сотрудник, уже занявший место капитана полиции, не подстраховавшись, поехал в опасное для жизни место. Сглотнув ставший в горле ком, Буйволсон хрипло сказал:

— Мне это совсем не нравится.

— Слушай, — заговорил спустя минуту Рикард словно о ком-то постороннем, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, — я надеюсь, больше у тебя не было Козлова?

— Его здесь больше и не будет, — вмиг посуровел Буйволсон. — Я не позволю, чтобы по моему Департаменту мафиози и преступники расхаживали, как у себя дома!

— Он тогда нам здорово помог, — напомнил брат.

— Его никто не просил! — отбрил Буйволсон. — А выходить на нас через моего Гилберта…

Он не договорил и махнул копытом. Рикард хотел было напомнить, что в той схватке племянник проявил себя молодцом и что без вмешательства Козлова среди полицейских были бы новые жертвы, но опасался новой вспышки гнева у брата. Поэтому промолчал.

— Рик, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — вздохнул Буйволсон. — Те же бандиты убили Мартина с Соломоном и сына Козлова. Но это ничего не изменило! Роговски до сих пор на свободе, а прибегать к помощи того же преступника я не намерен!

— Успокойся, Эд, — сказал Рикард и встал, услышав из вестибюля радостные возгласы. Буйволсон снял трубку резко ожившего телефона. Пользуясь тем, что брат отвлёкся на разговор, Рикард вышел из кабинета и спустился к группе полицейских, кого-то окруживших. Когда Франциска Хоботовски отошла в сторону, тот, кого она обнимала, предстал перед глазами Рикарда.

— Вот это встреча! — издал радостный крик огромный бурый медведь и бросился к Рикарду. — Рик, дружище!

— Рога чтобы мои отвалились… — дрогнувшим от восторга голосом выдавил Рикард. — Дарий, гора ты бурая!

С радостным хохотом медведь обнял буйвола и прижал его к могучему туловищу. Рикард с не меньшей горячностью приветствовал друга.

— Сколько же лет я тебя не видел, Рик, — весело вещал Дарий, энергично потирая макушку Рикарда, который был чуть ли не на голову ниже медведя. — Ты-то какими судьбами здесь? Где Эддрик? Не протёр ещё своё кресло седалищем? Чего не вышел друга встречать?

— Пошли к нему, давай! — Рикард, обхватив толстую шею медведя, буквально поволок его наверх.

— Если будет что подозрительное, сразу докладывай мне, — распоряжался по телефону Буйволсон. — Слушай, Клыкадо, у тебя голова на прежнем месте! Держи меня в курсе, ты меня понял. Да, не спрашиваю, а утверждаю — ты меня понял! Всё!

— Эддрик, Эддрик, смотри, я тут случайно поймал друга! — с весёлым хохотом Рикард с Дарием буквально ввалились в кабинет. Буйволсон бросил пищащую трубку на базу, выскочил из-за стола.

— Я уж и не думал его дождаться! — С широкой улыбкой, какую Рикарду не так часто доводилось видеть, буйвол заключил Дария в тесные объятия.

— Эд, дружище! — пробасил Дарий, обхватив Буйволсона так, что у него почти не было возможности пошевелиться.

— Полегче, ты, громила! — невнятно пробурчал Буйволсон, уткнувшийся мордой в грудь медведя. — Задушишь!

— Не беда, Рика капитаном сделаем! — хохотнул Дарий, но Эддрика отпустил.

— Как арвиэрский климат? — потирая шею, спросил Буйволсон с не сходящей с морды улыбкой. Белые зубы блеснули в свете люстры.

— Не помог он, видать! — заявил Рикард и шутливо ткнул кулаком Дария в массивный живот. — Ещё больше растолстел, мохнатый ты бугай!

— Я вообще думал, что ты утром приедешь, — подмигнул Буйволсон.

— Рейс из-за непогоды отменили, — отмахнулся Дарий. — Ну что, день уже закончился, Эдди, где твой неприкосновенный запас? Не выпьем за приезд лучшего друга?

Понимающе кивнув, Буйволсон открыл шкаф с документами, отодвинул несколько папок и достал бутылку пятнадцатилетнего виски и три стакана. Оживившийся Дарий потёр лапы. Ещё с минуту друзья молодости обменивались приветственными репликами, потом выпили.

— Надо будет в следующий раз вас обоих с собой взять, и Мири с Анабель и с детьми, — предложил Дарий, морщась от крепкого алкоголя.— Скидки в этот сезон нереальные! Уверен, Хирон будет в восторге, там такие аттракционы!

Дарий с несколько минут описывал всевозможные развлечения, от которых его дочь и сын до сих пор были в восторге. Рассказал он и о великолепном климате, в котором млел Каррэнтиан — крупнейший город и порт в Арвиэре. Как и всегда, медведь был оживлён и весел, радуясь встрече с лучшими друзьями. Только он не замечал, что серые морды буйволов были подёрнуты вуалью озабоченности и даже некоторого напряжения.

— Ну, как у вас тут дела? — уже немного посерьёзнев, спросил Дарий, когда бутылка опустела почти наполовину. — Что я пропустил за эти два месяца?

Рикард и Эддрик переглянулись. Дарий на этот раз заметил перемену в их настроении, искорки восторга в его глазах угасли, взгляд стал сосредоточенным. Потом Буйволсон со вздохом сказал:

— Дарий, у нас здесь отдыха не было…

— Не могу поверить, — сокрушённо качал головой Дарий спустя полчаса. После всего услышанного о злоключениях друзей даже радость от встречи как будто притупилась. — В голове не укладывается… Вот она, жизнь — ещё перед отпуском с Соломоном и Мартином отмечали мой день рождения, а теперь обоих уже не увижу никогда…

— Этот Роговски просто неуловим, — пробормотал Рикард. — Он может быть неизвестно где. Вчера он был здесь, сегодня — за сотню миль отсюда.

— Значит, я вернулся вовремя, — подытожил Дарий.

— Вовремя, — жёстко подтвердил Буйволсон. — Если ещё что случится, буду всех из отпусков вызывать.

— У Волкаса только первый день отпуска, — напомнил брату Рикард.

— Перебьётся! — рыкнул буйвол. — Нечего кайфовать, когда война идёт!

— Ты прав, Эд, — покачал мощной головой Дарий, наливая очередную порцию коньяка — себе и друзьям. — Это настоящая война. В такие времена полиция даже с влиятельными должна находить общий язык.

— Чёрт, хоть ты не напоминай! — взвился задетый за живое Буйволсон, который раздражался уже при одном упоминании о Козлове.

— Ладно, извини, Эд, — шумно вздохнул медведь и хлопнул друга по плечу. — Но лучше…

Но тут Буйволсон шибнул в Дария таким гневным взглядом, что тот умолк. И уже старался не колоть друга в больное место.

***

 

— Вальтер, что за ерунда? — звучал в трубке звонкий и гневный дискант Ланетты. — Где Красс? Я сама его жду. Столик готов, а сам — пропал!

— Я сам до него дозвониться не могу, — пытался успокоить тигрицу Звермайер. — Попробую ещё раз набрать его, ты только не переживай. Он сам тебе звонил?

— Уже час назад!

— Может, он пытается свой лучший костюм надеть, а он ему мал, — фыркнул Вальтер.

— Вот что, — отчеканила Ланетта. — Если это его очередной дебильный розыгрыш, то между нами всё кончено. Так Крассу и передай, понял?

И, не дождавшись ответа, она отключилась.

— Ну где тебя носит, толстяк? — проворчал Звермайер себе под нос, в который раз набирая Красса и слыша в ответ одно и то же. «Аппарат абонента временно не доступен, попробуйте соединиться позже».

— Кому звонишь? — спросила, садясь рядом с мужем, Каролина.

— Крассу, — ответил Вальтер. — Помогаю ему помириться с Ланеттой, мы с ним и с Беном даже сделали столик в ресторане. В самой «Остерии»! А этот жиртрест куда-то запропал. Наверное, смокинг на брюхе не застёгивается, помчался новый покупать!

— Неужели у Красса нашлись деньги на такой ресторан? — усмехнулась Каролина. — Обычно для еду на себя тратит, а тут…

— Сам не знаю, — покачал головой тигр, обняв супругу. Отчего-то на душе стало мрачно.

***

 

Сознание медленно, словно нехотя, возвращалось к Буйволсону. Он полулежал на холодном полу в каком-то помещении, спиной навалившись на стену. Буйвол с трудом приоткрыл один глаз, чувствуя, что могучее тело словно налилось свинцом — тяжело было поднять даже копыто. Спустя несколько мгновений он осознал, что ему холодно. Из его пасти вырывались клубы серебристого пара и сразу таяли в воздухе. Содрогнувшись от холода, Буйволсон попытался подтянуть к себе ноги, но не смог — правую что-то не пускало. Послышалось звяканье, потом удар металлического предмета о бетон. Недоумевая, в чём дело, Буйволсон дотянулся до ноги, ощупал её и понял проблему — он был к кому-то прикован налапниками. Тут в глаза буйволу ударил яркий луч, Буйволсон инстинктивно зажмурился — после потери сознания и тьмы свет резал как ножом.

— О-а-а… ах… — раздался где-то рядом с головой стон, затем охрипший, но всё равно узнаваемый голос спросил: — Что за ерунда?

— Красс, ты что здесь делаешь? — чуть не подпрыгнул Буйволсон. Он повернулся к тигру и ужаснулся — его морда была в крови, пятна которой угрожающе темнели на полицейской форме. Красные капли продолжали стекать на шею и грудь Красса. До того, как Буйволсон пришёл в себя, тигра сильно избили — но кто и зачем?

— Шеф, это вы! — с видимым облегчением выдохнул Красс, тоже сотрясаясь в дрожи, и поморщился от боли. — Что случилось?

Буйволсон на миг напряг память, чувствуя, как голова буквально раскалывается. До потери связи с реальностью он возвращался домой с Дарием и Рикардом на такси, которым управлял сосед. Буйволсон велел ему отвезти друзей по домам и, преодолев сопротивление со стороны брата и друга, расплатился с таксистом. После чего пошёл домой. Путь к подъезду лежал мимо огромного джипа, вставшего чуть ли не на детской площадке. Рядом никого не было, в доме уже начали ложиться спать, и окна гасли одно за другим. На четвёртом этаже, в гостиной квартиры Буйволсонов, ещё горел свет. Что-то в облике агрессивно-мощной машины не понравилось буйволу, и он, нахмурившись и нащупав в кармане жетон, подошёл к двери водителя.

— Детская площадка для парковки таких громадин построена, или совсем глаз нет? — сурово спросил Буйволсон. — Полиция! Отгоняй отсюда свою махину!

Тонированное стекло с мягким гудом опустилось вниз. Буйвол показал жетон водителю, морда которого была скрыта тенью, но тот даже не пошевелился. Понять, что за зверь сидит за рулём, Буйволсон не успел. Кто-то огромный обхватил его своими мощными лапами поперёк туловища, следом в шею впилась игла. Вмиг по телу пробежала холодная волна, разум затуманился, а ноги подкосились. Уже теряя сознание, Буйволсон чувствовал, как его обмякшее тело затаскивают в салон.

— Меня схватили прямо у дома, — вспоминал Буйволсон. — Вкололи что-то, и я отключился.

— То же с-с-самое, — пробормотал Красс и поёжился. — Чёрт, что за холодина, где мы?

— Похоже на холодильник какой-то…

— Ты там, где мог бы не оказаться, не суй твой брат и его коллеги носы не в своё дело! — раздался звучный и хриплый бас. Ненавистные звуки этого голоса заставили Буйволсона напрячься и сжать кулаки. Этот голос принадлежал только одному зверю, за несколько недель Буйволсон очень хорошо его запомнил. Послышалось множество шагов. Неизвестное помещение сразу стало казаться тесным из-за нескольких мощных зверей, среди которых был один носорог, два бурых медведя и один лев. Все они казались по размерам больше из-за надетой на них тёплой одежды. Но Буйволсон смотрел только на одного из бандитов — чувствуя, как в душе закипает ярость, он видел, как к нему, исказив морду в злобной гримасе, подходил Конрад Роговски. Буйволсон инстинктивно схватился за кобуру, но оружия там не было. Забрали.

— Вот мы и снова встретились, — процедил буйвол и с силой ударил Буйволсона копытом в морду. Красс, избитый Роговски, со злобным рычанием попытался вскочить, но на него обрушился очередной удар. Остальные звери негромко пересмеивались. Буйволсон утёр кровь с разбитых губ и воззрился на бандита.

— Это тебе за брата — для начала! — Последовал новый пинок, на сей раз в живот. Громкий стон перешёл в хрип. Буйволсон согнулся, надрывно кашляя и роняя капли крови на пол, покрытый пылью и — немного — снегом. А Роговски, избивая беспомощного и безоружного убийцу брата, чувствовал себя уверенным и правым. Жестокость, плотно вросшая в каждую клеточку его тела, только вскормилась смертью Майкеля, и сейчас он наслаждался кровавым зрелищем, нанося врагу удары и видя его кровь.

— Хватит, угомонись, — подошёл к Роговски носорог, стоявший всё это время у дальней стены. Буйволсон узнал и его — Дарнелл Бигхорн был его братом-близнецом.

— Полагаю, ты и его узнал, — фыркнул Роговски, потирая кулак и следя за взглядом Буйволсона. Сам буйвол тяжело дышал, не в силах сидеть прямо от сильной боли в туловище. Холод ощущался всё сильнее и сковывал мышцы. У Красса же мех был гуще, поэтому мороз чувствовал он не так сильно, как начальник.

— Что? — прохрипел Буйволсон и снова закашлялся. Сплюнув кровь на пол, он продолжил: — Остаток силы решил напоследок показать?

— А много нас здесь не надо, — покачал головой Роговски и вновь навесил на морду мерзкую гримасу.

Всё это время Буйволсон рассматривал врага. На нём была другая одежда — вместо замусоленного и потрёпанного пиджака на нём был хороший спортивный костюм, облегающий мощное тело, а поверх была накинута плотная куртка. И однорогим Роговски теперь не казался — на месте обломанного правого рога теперь сидел искусственный, лихо закрученный, создающий иллюзию настоящего. Мысли стремительно проносились в голове Буйволсона — снег на полу ясно давал понять, что их держат в Тундра-тауне. Свет от нескольких фонарей скользил по потолку, полу и стенам, выхватывая из мрака пустые оконные и дверные проёмы — всё указывало на то, что они находятся на какой-то стройке. Сквозняк свободно гулял по ней, морозный ветер резкими струями затекал внутрь, трепля мех пленников и их захватчиков.

— А один ты ничего не можешь, да? — огрызнулся Красс. — Только и можешь убивать связанных и безоружных? Как Мартина с Соломоном?

— Вот они сами вам и расскажут! — рыкнул буйвол. Теперь он верил, что всё пойдёт по его плану, в душе его разливалось ликование, смешанное с коварством — наконец-то, после стольких недель подготовок, он разберётся с убийцей брата и займётся оставшимся врагом. А потом со своими бандитами исчезнет из Анималии навсегда — с ними и огромной суммой денег. Красс же Роговски был совершенно не нужен — уже следуя на поводу своего желания уничтожать полицейских, буйвол отдал приказ захватить вместе с Буйволсоном совершенно случайного копа, а потом убить его на глазах у начальника. Мало кто знал, что происходит в голове ненормального убийцы и наркомана, и при виде крови он испытывал почти экстаз, особенно смотря на кровь своего истинного врага. Теперь он был прямо перед ним, и буквально несколько секунд отделяли могучего шефа полиции от гибели. Так и могло всё бесславно закончиться для Эддрика Буйволсона…

Если бы не наблюдательность его подчинённого Красса.

Когда луч света одного из фонарей пронзил пространство и пронёсся в открытое окно, тигр заметил мелькнувшие рядом ветви старого дерева, росшего у стены стройки. Красс сообразил, что здесь невысоко, но до окна было далеко. Не успеют он и Буйволсон вскочить, как бандиты равнодушно изрешетят обоих пулями. Красс повернул окровавленную голову в сторону. В двух шагах от скованных пленников находился дверной проём, за которым мог скрываться спасительный коридор, а не другое помещение. Действовать нужно было резко и на грани отчаяния.

Буйволсон, по-видимому, думал о том же, и Красс незаметно толкнул шефа. В этот момент Роговски вытащил револьвер, который отнял у бесчувственного сородича-законника.

— Капитан Буйволсон убит из своего же оружия! — едко прохрипел буйвол, поднимая оружие на уровень переносицы. Он уже готов был нажать на спусковой крючок, когда Красс выпустил когти и впился ими в бедро Роговски. Другой лапой он выхватил револьвер из копыта врага и, рывком поднявшись, с силой ударил его в глаз. Роговски взвыл от боли и отшатнулся, матерно ругаясь. Одновременно с действиями Красса Буйволсон, забыв о собственной боли и ранах, вскочил и со всей силы оттолкнул от себя стоящих рядом массивных медведей. Не ожидавшие нападения, они попятились назад, один из них не удержался и плюхнулся тучным задом на пол, а Красс выстрелил в Рори и попал ему в предплечье. Носорог зарычал от боли и выронил свой пистолет, который успел выхватить.

— Бегом! — скомандовал Красс почти буйволсонским тоном. Повторять дважды не требовалось — полицейские, стараясь верно перебирать скованными ногами, выскочили в тёмный коридор. Две или три пули, пущенные им вдогонку опомнившимися врагами, цели не достигли, ударились в стену, осыпав Буйволсона с Крассом обломками щебня и кирпича.

— Туда! — рыкнул Красс, указав лапой вправо. Там, в густом мраке, острый взгляд тигра различил прямоугольный зев проёма, за которым могло находиться спасение. Крики ярости и боли, грубая ругань бандитов и рёв Роговски: «За ними, придурки грёбаные!» — слились на миг воедино, а потом грянули очередные выстрелы. Красс, не раздумывая, толкнул Буйволсона в проём и сам полетел туда же. Не на пол комнаты. Это была шахта лифта.

Пара мгновений свободного полёта, свиста в ушах, короткий вскрик — и два массивных тела рухнули мешками вниз, в подвал. От серьёзных увечий Красса и Буйволсона спасла куча песка на дне шахты. Тигр со стоном выругался. Сверху раздался очередной приказ Роговски — стрелять на поражение! Луч света упал на песчаный холмик, враги увидели своих сбежавших узников с высоты трёх этажей. Выстрелы хлопнули ещё до того, как Буйволсон увидел выход из шахты в коридор подвала и буквально вытолкнул вперёд Красса. Теперь оба были вне досягаемости для несостоявшихся убийц.

— Дай ствол, — велел Буйволсон, но Красс сообразил раньше. Выстрел — и звенья налапников остались по одному на ноге буйвола и лапе тигра, они были свободны.

— Надо… бежать, пока… — выдохнул тигр. Оба устремились буквально вслепую, натыкаясь на стены, пока через минуту Красс не увидел мертвенно-бледное сияние луны где-то в стороне. Он волок за собой Буйволсона, пока сверху доносились приглушённые перекрытиями вопли бандитов. Явственнее всего Буйволсон слышал грязную ругань своего врага номер один. Он споткнулся о кирпич в темноте и чуть не упал, едва удержавшись на ногах, продолжил бежать вслед за Крассом. Ещё несколько мгновений, скрашенных тревогой и опасностью быть обнаруженными — и полицейские выбежали из подвала, но луна внезапно скрылась за облаками. Стройку и прилегающую к ней территорию густым саваном обволокла почти кромешная тьма.

— Быстро, вдоль стены, — тихо скомандовал Красс. Стараясь ступать неслышно, пригибающиеся звери — как могли быстрее — пошли по песку и обломкам кирпича. Земля была покрыта плотным слоем снега, который лишь легко похрустывал под лапами тигра. В какой-то момент Красс хрипло вздохнул и на секунду опёрся о стену, Буйволсон чуть подтолкнул его в спину.

— Твою мать, куда они делись?! — раздался откуда-то из глубины рёв Роговски — в погоне за сбежавшими они уже успели почти полностью обыскать первый этаж и теперь спустились в подвал, в то время как Красс и Буйволсон успели обогнуть стройку.

— Ищите по следам! Осмотрите другое крыло! — ответил ему кто-то издали. Тревожный взгляд Буйволсона метался в поисках пути к спасению, ведь ещё совсем немного — и их увидят. Одно крыло пятиэтажной стройки примыкало к крохотной полосе деревьев, шириной не более десяти ярдов. За ними Красс в темноте заметил серебро льда, покрывающего небольшую речку. Заметил лишь на доли секунды — внезапно засвистел ветер, заставляя высокие и раскидистые деревья раскачиваться и скрипеть. Лежащий на ветвях снег, срываясь, закружился в воздушных потоках, затем порывы резко усилились — на Тундра-таун обрушилась метель.

Нельзя было терять ни секунды. Буйволсон ткнул Красса в бок и указал на дорогу. До деревьев было немногим больше тридцати ярдов, а шанс на то, чтобы добежать до обнаружения, был невелик. Неожиданно Красс пошатнулся.

— Давай, вперёд! — Теперь уже шеф подхватил своего подчинённого под локоть и поволок его к речке. Достигнув крошечного перелеска, Буйволсон обернулся посмотреть, не выскочил ли Роговски со своими прихвостнями наружу, под бушующую непогоду, но метель была такая, что ничего не было видно на расстоянии двадцати шагов. Холод накинулся на буйвола с новой силой, ветер и мороз неистово рвались под одежду.

— Красс, давай, через реку, живо! — прохрипел Буйволсон, думая, что они спасены.

Протяжный и сдавленный стон послужил буйволу ответом. Он обернулся и увидел, как Красс, прислонившийся к толстому стволу дерева, сползает по нему на снег, прижимая к животу лапу.

— Чёрт, сегодня точно… не мой день, шеф, — с трудом выдавил из себя Красс.

Буйволсон с тревогой поспешил к коллеге. Хрипло дышащий тигр на миг отнял лапу от правого бока. Форма сильно намокла от быстро текущей из глубокой раны крови.

— Когда прыгали… попали, — мотнул головой серьёзно раненный Красс. — Проклятье… ни телефона, ни помощи!

— Держи крепче, слышишь?! — велел Буйволсон. — Сколько патронов осталось?

Со стройки через вьюгу неслись крики бандитов:

— Они не могли далеко уйти!

— Один здорово ранен!

— Ищите, мать вашу! Буйволсон — мой, второго убить! — раздался голос Роговски. Ветер вокруг бушевал всё сильнее, но врагов было слышно, что могло означать только одно — они близко.

— Сэр, уходите! — прошептал Красс. Он поморщился от сильной боли, выжимающей слёзы из глаз, и поднял револьвер. — Бегите, я их задержу…

Не слушая раненого коллегу, Буйволсон закинул его слабеющую лапу себе на плечи и с трудом поднял тучное тело от земли. Дикая боль пронзила Красса, он, не пересилив себя, вскрикнул, но сжимаемое оружие не выпустил.

— К реке! — рявкнул Роговски. Буйволсон похолодел — хотя на морозе и сильном ветру со снегом, казалось бы, дальше некуда.

— Давай, Тигрис, поднажми! — прорычал буйвол. — Немного осталось!

Они успели дойти лишь до середине реки, когда грянул выстрел. Неимоверная боль выше колена пронзила Буйволсона и разлилась почти по всей правой ноге. Вместе с Крассом он упал на лёд. Неожиданно раздался треск.

— Красс, ползи к берегу! — рявкнул Буйволсон и выхватил из лапы тигра револьвер. Второй выстрел — и пуля угодила в лёд рядом с упавшим Крассом. Истекающий кровью тигр уже был не в силах идти. Буйволсону некогда было оценивать серьёзность ранения, да и ни к чему это было; то, что рана тяжёлая, он осознал сразу. На лёд горячим ручьём струилась из простреленного бедра кровь, пуля, сильно повредив кость, осталась остывать посреди пучков мускулов.

— Ну же! — буквально проревел буйвол и выстрелил в темнеющий сквозь вьюгу силуэт Роговски. Тот лишь лениво пригнулся и вновь поднял своё оружие. Буйволсон со стоном опёрся копытом на лёд и, тяжело приподнявшись, успел выстрелить в Роговски и подоспевших к нему зверей последние пули. Но враги неожиданно обратились в бегство. Очередной треск льда слился с новой порцией выстрелов, но звучали они уже из-за спины Буйволсона. Однако обернуться за спину он не успел. Он успел услышать перед тем, как провалиться под лёд, только одно — отчаянный крик брата:

— Эддрик!

Вмиг Буйволсон оказался в ледяной воде. Холод был просто убийственный. Вода обжигала словно пламя. Сейчас Буйволсону казалось, что весь мир превратился в адскую боль, казалось, что тысячи раскалённых и острых ножей вонзились ему в грудь, в живот, в плечи, в шею… Быстрое течение подхватило его, дыра, через которую он провалился, быстро удалялась. Воздуха в груди не было — буйвол не успел вдохнуть. Ледяная вода сковывала практически все движения. Пересилив себя, Буйволсон с трудом подплыл к поверхности льда и ударил копытами по нему, но кулаки лишь проскользили по гладкой поверхности. Последняя надежда приходилась на острые и прочные рога, но даже они не смогли проломить лёд — в этом месте он был толще… Буйволсону стало по-настоящему страшно — путей к спасению он не видел. Лёгкие сжимались от недостатка кислорода, в них словно разгорался огонь. Буйволсон остатками разума осознавал, что долго держаться не сможет. Все силы у него уходили на тщетные попытки, чтобы выбраться наружу и не вдохнуть. Но дыхательный рефлекс не признавал теорий, и боль во всём теле вот-вот пересилит тягу к жизни, к освобождению из смертельного плена… Буйволсон увидел через слой льда какую-то тень, словно кто-то бежал за ним, уносимым течением. Он уже ничего не мог увидеть — перед глазами словно вспыхнуло пламя, а жар в груди достиг критической точки. Лёгкие, отказываясь удерживать остатки воздуха, уже против воли своего хозяина впустили в себя воду. Пузырьки устремились наверх, ко льду, они плясали под ним, ища выход. Тело Буйволсона страшно задёргалось, он, ещё будучи в сознании, вскинул копыта, словно моля кого-то о помощи. Но её не было. Мощные мышцы расслабились, и тело Буйволсона пошло ко дну…

***

 

— Эддрик! — взревел Рикард. На его глазах лопнул лёд, и старший брат исчез в стремнине реки. Спешившие за Рикардом Звермайер, Дарий, МакРог, Рагнар, Гризелли и ещё с полдюжины полицейских открыли по бандитам шквальный огонь, заставив их отступить. Метель ослабла, и видимость ненамного улучшилась. Красс, с трудом доползший до берега, сразу потерял сознание, к нему первым бросился Звермайер.

— Шеймас, быстро дай топор! Шеймас! — рявкнул Рикард. — Быстро по берегу за мной, достаньте из фургона покрывало! Дарий, верёвку! Остальные — быстро ищите другой путь на ту сторону и ловите этих ублюдков!

Подстёгиваемый тревогой за жизнь брата, Рикард — с топором в одном копыте и концом верёвки в другом — мчался прямо по льду, не опасаясь за себя. По берегу бежал Дарий. Лёд трещал под могучим телом бегущего буйвола. Пробежав около сорока ярдов, Рикард упал на колени и с силой опустил топор на лёд. Раздался треск.

— Рик! — в ужасе выкрикнул Дарий. В лапе медведь держал фонарь.

— Держи верёвку! — велел Рикард и вновь рубнул топором по льду. Трещины поползли по тёмной поверхности. Наспех завязав верёвку вокруг пояса и достав из кармана фонарик, Рикард в несколько ударов сделал во льду прорубь, набрал полную грудь воздуха, так что форма чуть не треснула по швам, и без колебаний нырнул в воду. Все звуки — панические крики друзей и выстрелы — остались словно в другом мире. Ледяная вода словно тисками сжала Рикарда, и он, сжимая в зубах фонарик, в панике осматривался. Брата нигде не было.

«Где ты, брат?!» — мысленно вскрикнул буйвол и нагнул голову. Сердце дрогнуло — безвольный Буйволсон шёл ко дну реки. Рикард поплыл вниз, чувствуя, как вокруг пояса натягивается верёвка. Несколько резких движений копытами — и Рикард схватил брата за рога, потом дёрнул за верёвку.

Словно стёрлись из памяти Рикарда те мгновения, когда Дарий, отчаянно моля небеса, чтобы лучшие друзья спаслись, вытаскивал буйволов из воды. Всё отдалилось от Рикарда в эти секунды, он стальной хваткой держал брата. Казалось, что лишь секунду, а не полчаса назад он узнал, где брат, а теперь он вытаскивает его тело на берег. Дарий бросился на помощь и, не обращая внимания на крошащийся под огромным весом лёд, подхватил мокрого насквозь Буйволсона. Вместе с Рикардом они осторожно оттащили его от воды. На снегу оставалась мокрая широкая дорожка с разлапистыми следами зверей и розовеющая полоса крови. Друзья уложили Буйволсона на расстеленное на снегу покрывало. В этот момент метель закончилась, лишь редкие падали с неба снежинки.

— Дарий, бегом в автобус, там мешок Амбу. Неси, ну! — рыкнул Рикард. Медведь быстро вскочил и, с небывалым проворством неся огромный живот, помчался за требуемым. Рикард быстро, но осторожно запрокинул назад голову брата и наклонился над ним. Буйволсон не дышал совсем. Рикард сам трясся от холода, но это было неважно. Все прочие мысли ушли не на второй план, даже на третий — перед ним бездыханным лежал тот, кто сейчас был дороже всех на свете.

— Давай, Эд, дыши! — сквозь зубы выдавил Рикард. Выпрямив лапы, он упёрся ими в грудь брата и резко и коротко надавил, потом ещё несколько раз. Уроки по оказанию медицинской помощи должен был знать назубок каждый полицейский, в любой момент эти знания могут пригодиться. Под толчками Рикарда тело Буйволсона только вздрагивало, но в себя он не приходил.

— Вот! — Подбежавший мокрый по пояс Дарий принёс ещё одно покрывало и мешок Амбу — медведь верил, что его лучший друг вернётся в этот мир, к своим друзьям, к семье, к работе… Но использование аппарата для вентиляции лёгких тоже не привело к результату.

— Ну же, Эд, давай, давай, давай! — С каждый словом Рикард возвысил голос почти до рёва, с каждым словом он всё сильнее давил на грудь брата. И с каждым словом — он чувствовал, что надежда, пусть даже и братская — начинает понемногу иссякать.

— Рик… — попытался вмешаться Дарий.

— Уйди, Дарий! — рявкнул Рикард и вновь вернулся к оживлению брата. — Эд, ну очнись же!

Полные мольбы, боли и отчаяния крики словно сами собой вырывались у Рикарда, пусть брат его и не слышал. После очередных нескольких манипуляций с мешком Амбу буйвол отшвырнул в сторону аппарат и, уже теряя контроль над собой, с силой ударил Буйволсона по груди.

— Рик! — вскочил Дарий.

— Очнись! Очнись, я тебе сказал! — Рёв терзаемого болью Рикарда разносился над рекой, над подступающим к ней небольшим лесом, над опустевшей стройкой.

Ноль реакции. Рикард, стиснув зубы, продолжал отвешивать удары по груди, чувствуя, как в глазах вскипают слёзы. Не в силах смотреть на словно обезумевшего друга, Дарий попытался оттащить Рикарда от тела Буйволсона.

— Отвали на хрен! — взвился Рикард и вновь замахнулся для очередного удара. Внезапно огромное тело буйвола как будто подпрыгнуло на покрывале, он оглушительно и протяжно закашлялся, выхаркивая из лёгких потоки воды. Буйволсон перевернулся на бок и сжался в комок, окоченевший, как никогда в жизни, разбитый вернувшейся болью. Колоссальное облегчение затопило Рикарда и Дария, буйвол поспешно склонился над братом, буквально вернувшимся с того света.

— Х-х-хол-л-л… лодно… — стуча зубами, простонал Буйволсон. Рикард схватил большое плотное покрывало и поспешно обернул им брата.

— Надо его в машину, срочно! — скомандовал Дарий. Тут уже подоспели остальные коллеги, они с великой осторожностью понесли раненого шефа в реанимобиль, который приехал вместе с несколькими полис-карами. В высоком и длинном микроавтобусе медведь снял с колотящегося в крупной дрожи буйвола одежду и накинул покрывало сразу на обоих. Рикард, всё это время пребывавший в состоянии лёгкого шока, после пережитого потрясения крепко обнял брата и долго не отпускал, чувствуя, как медленно-медленно оба согреваются взаимным теплом.

— Жив, братишка… — только и выдохнул Рикард, обхватив шею брата и уткнувшись ему в плечо. До сих пор дрожащий Буйволсон не видел, что от перенесённого стресса младший брат плачет.

— Пулю надо вытащить и рану надо перевязать, — вместе с болью в бедре вернулась к Буйволсону способность соображать. Он поморщился от боли уже в который раз.

— Куда тебя понесло, скажи, Эд? — с укором и яростью обратился к брату Рикард.

— Не меня… — лениво повёл головой Буйволсон. — Они нас с Крассом схватили…

Он не договорил — мокрая от воды морда вновь исказилась от боли. Рикард покачал головой.

— Ты чего, Рикки? — с лёгкой насмешкой спросил Буйволсон, заметив блестящие на глазах Рикарда слёзы. Тот никак не отреагировал на ласковое прозвище с детства и вновь заключил брата в объятия.

— Ещё раз пойдёшь ловить Роговски без меня, сам тебя утоплю, — невнятно пробормотал Рикард. Буйволсон лишь слабо улыбнулся, затем на его морду наползло прежнее суровое выражение.

— Это был последний раз, когда мы их упустили!

***

 

— Это я виновата! — всхлипывала Ланетта, пряча морду в лапах. Звермайер сидел рядом с бывшей любовницей и поглаживал её по спине. — Не нужно было заводиться так…

— Перестань, Нетти, — попытался успокоить её Вальтер. — Не плачь, не делай себе тяжелее.

Спустя час после своего резкого условия Ланетта позвонила Вальтеру вновь, но на этот раз в её голосе звучала тревога. Не дозвонившись до Красса, он набрал друзей. Никто ничего не знал. Напоследок Вальтер связался с Рикардом и узнал от него об исчезновении Буйволсона. На вопрос, откуда ему известно местонахождение, Рикард коротко ответил, что подарил брату «хитрые часы». Больше Звермайер вопросов не задавал, но сейчас… Сейчас в его душе шевельнулось странное любопытство — зачем Рикарду было дарить часы с маячком? О маячке Звермайеру нетрудно было догадаться, и вопрос о часах он решил задать Рикарду позже, когда Красс придёт в себя.

«Если дотянет до утра», — предательски мелькнуло в голове, но Вальтер тут же потряс головой, прогоняя мерзкое сомнение и опасение. Тяжелораненого и избитого бандитами тигра сразу увезли в ближайший госпиталь в Тундра-тауне, куда могли обращаться жители из других районов Зверополиса. Всячески убеждая себя в том, что друг поправится, Звермайер обнял Ланетту.

— Просто верь, с ним всё будет хорошо… Просто верь, Нетти.

Спустя пару минут — времени уже было под утро — распахнулась дверь операционной. В коридор вышла белая медведица в халате, покрытом пятнами крови, и сняла с морды маску. Вальтер и Ланетта с тревогой вскочили, но тут усталая морда доктора озарилась слабой улыбкой.

— Ваш друг поправится.

— Я же говорил, — чуть улыбнулся Звермайер, когда Ланетта, плача от счастья и пережитого, уткнулась головой в грудь тигра.

***

 

— Как Эд? — спросил Дарий у Рикарда на следующее утро.

— Сейчас после наркоза отходит, — вздохнул буйвол. — Ранили его тяжело, бедренная кость почти раздроблена. Плюс сильное охлаждение и потеря крови…

— Ладно, Рик, — спустя минуту произнёс Дарий и хлопнул Рикарда по плечу. — Главное, что всё хорошо с Эдом.

— Плохо с остальными, — отрезал Рикард. Дарий взглянул на друга, уловив в его голосе стальные нотки. — Эти твари вновь сбежали! Эд сказал, что их было пятеро. Мало для всей банды.

— Им не нужны были все силы, — пожал плечами медведь. — Им нужно было только убить Эддрика. Рик, они не остановятся, пока Роговски не уничтожит его, ты сам мне всё о банде рассказал!

— Здесь он хотя бы под присмотром, Дарий, — сказал Рикард. — Но боюсь, что в игру брат вернётся нескоро.

Дарий словно почувствовал, что Рикард сейчас спросит: «И что делать дальше?» Он интуитивно уловил этот вопрос, так и не сорвавшийся с языка друга. Но Рикард повернулся к медведю с решительным выражением.

— Ты действительно вернулся вовремя, друг, — твёрдо сказал он.


	16. Глава четырнадцатая. Последний тайник. Часть I

— Вот она, работа в полиции! — качал головой Гризелли, демонстративно отмахиваясь от клубов дыма. Рядом с белым медведем стоял с сигаретой в лапе Доран Джонсон и с наслаждением затягивался. Молодой лев поступил работать к Буйволсону совсем недавно, спустя неделю после перестрелки в аэропорту.

— Слышал, что тут у вас происходит, — кивнул Доран и саркастически усмехнулся. — Как-то не хочется погибать после месяца работы.

— Это полиция, парень, — повернулся к новому коллеге Гризелли. — Ничего смешного! Здесь работают только те, кто знает, на что приходится идти. Поработаешь почти десять лет, как я, тогда поймёшь. Или как Буйволсон — тот вообще, считай, родился здесь.

— Да ладно, не заводись, Эрл, — отмахнулся Доран и стряхнул пепел с сигареты в железную урну. И угрюмо проворчал, пока Гризелли здоровался с подъехавшим Звермайером: — Некому обо мне особо беспокоиться.

В словах льва была определённая правда — буквально через месяц после поступления в Полицейскую академию Зверополиса он потерял родителей в авиакатастрофе и теперь жил один. Немногочисленные друзья помогали Дорану как могли.

— Как Красс? — спросил Гризелли у Звермайера.

— Он поправится, — обрадовал друга Вальтер. — Давай вечером навестим его? И Буйволсона заодно.

— Не думаю, что у него хорошее настроение, — усмехнулся Эрланд. — После вчерашнего-то! Опять упустили эту сволочь Роговски, я думал, рёв шефа из госпиталя будет слышен здесь.

На парковку въехал огромный серебристый джип, принадлежащий Дарию. Медведь вылез из него и грузной, но быстрой походкой направился ко входу в Департамент. Он был сильно не в духе.

— Доран, убери сигарету! — толкнул льва Звермайер, завидев приближающегося Дария. — Когда ты запомнишь, что здесь не курят? Дарий вместо Буйволсона остался, сейчас наваляет!

Доран поспешно выкинул недокуренную сигарету в урну, но от внимания Дария это не укрылось. Медведь на полном ходу остановился прямо перед Дораном. Глаза его метали молнии, сам он шумно дышал, его мощная грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась.

— Я сейчас кому-то скормлю этот окурок! — прорычал Дарий, возвышаясь над Дораном чуть ли не на фут. — Что за чертовщина, Джонсон?

— Прости, Дарий, я забыл, — заметно сконфузившись, пробормотал Доран. Пусть лев и обладал довольно сложным характером и не боялся отвечать достойно на грубости, но при виде более мощного зверя, хоть и коллеги, растерялся.

— В первый день здесь можно было увидеть знак, запрещающий курить у главного входа! — бушевал Дарий. — А ну живо в кабинет! Жвачку хоть зажуй, чтобы не воняло на весь отдел!

Через несколько мгновений под сводами вестибюля прокатился его зычный голос:

— Чтобы через минуту были все в зале для брифингов! Кто опоздает — того поставлю у входа, будет двери открывать и закрывать за приходящими! Когтяузер, хватит пончики трескать!

Вошедший следом за Дарием Рикард едва сдержал смешок — Когтяузер от неожиданности поперхнулся минералкой, которой запивал аппетитный пончик. Уже не дожидаясь очередных криков Дария, он мигом скрылся за стойкой диспетчера и, достав тряпку, протёр поверхность от брызг и комьев почти пережёванного теста. Рикард знал причину, по которой Дарий ведёт себя как брат — сказывались гены отца, ныне покойного Гэлверна Браунфура. И твёрдо знал Рикард другое — Дарий никак не мог забыть то, что его лучший друг вчера чуть не погиб вместе с напарником. Прав был Рикард, сказав вчера, что Дарий вернулся в самый подходящий момент — другого старшего по званию полицейского для замены Буйволсона не найти. Поэтому Рикард большую часть ночи рассказывал Дарию обо всём, что происходило не только в Зверополисе, но и в Нью-Фэнгз. Рассказал он и обо всех преступниках, с которыми приходилось пересекаться. Разумеется, он утаил правду о своей работе с Козловым, но теперь чувствовал, что рано или поздно другу придётся открыть правду.

— Тебе бы, Рик, точно после вчерашнего не помешал бы отдых, — заявил Дарий по пути на работу. — Выглядишь не очень хорошо, после такого запросто можно слечь с пневмонией.

— Ну уж нет! — яростно потряс головой Рикард. — Всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже, нельзя допустить, чтобы это повторилось.

Дарий смерил друга внимательным изучающим взором.

— Дарий, всё в порядке, отдых мне не нужен, — категорично заявил Рикард.

Идя сейчас вслед за Дарием на второй этаж, Рикард прекрасно понимал, что тот чувствует. Дарий всю свою жизнь проработал в этом отделе вместе с Буйволсоном и своим отцом, для Эддрика же Дарий и был первым наставником. Долгие годы службы переросли в тесную дружбу, она связала с Дарием обоих братьев, МакРога, Носорожица и многих, кого Буйволсон встретил, когда впервые переступил порог Департамента.

Плавный ход мыслей Рикарда прервал громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери. Рикард сел за стол рядом с МакРогом, Дарий прошёл за трибуну и встал мордой к собравшимся друзьям, ныне — временно подчинённым. В этот момент огромный медведь был похож на грозовую тучу — ещё чуть-чуть, и грянет буря.

— Значит, так, — суровым тоном начал Дарий. — Полтора месяца запомнились потерей двух сотрудников из нашего отдела, убийством полицейских из другого города и гибелью нескольких мирных граждан. А преступники, за которыми вы все обязаны были усердно гоняться, до сих пор разгуливают на свободе! — На этих словах Дарий яростно грохнул кулаком по трибуне. — Надо объяснять, что происходит?

— Это война, — сказал Рикард.

— Нет, Рик, это не война! — рявкнул Дарий. — Ты тоже здесь работаешь, пусть и приехал сюда по обмену. Ты, как и все здесь сидящие, полицейский, поэтому должен отличать войну от наступления! На войне две стороны бьются друг с другом, но на битву сейчас это не похоже. Ваш капитан чуть не погиб вместе с братом несколько недель назад, бандиты, хотевшие убить их с ребёнком, скрылись и до сих пор не пойманы! А вы забились в угол и ничего не делаете, как будто ничего не случилось!

— Ничего? — не выдержав, встал с места Гризелли. — Ролан Тигровски, твой друг и друг твоего отца, погиб в той перестрелке! Ещё несколько ребят никогда уже не займут здесь свои места, Дарий! Моего отца расстреляли, он до сих пор не пришёл в сознание!

— Сядь, Эрл! — снова рявкнул Дарий. — Кто-нибудь теперь скажите — где те, что убили Ролана? Где тот, кто изрешетил Армандо?

— Скрываются, — невнятно буркнул кто-то из задних рядов.

— Без тебя понятно, что скрываются! — Дарий вновь обрушил кулак на трибуну, так что она чуть не треснула. — Если кто помнит, против такой же шайки пошёл мой отец. Сказать, что с ним случилось?

— Майкель Роговски мёртв, — сказал тот же офицер.

— И что?! — громыхнул Дарий. — Если один вооружённый бандит был ликвидирован, мне вас малиновыми пряниками одаривать? Вчерашнего события вам не хватило? Мало этой хрени для ваших мозгов, чтобы понять, что бандиты разозлены и не остановятся? Надо не злить их, а действовать всей командой! А то так и будут отправлять на тот свет по одному копу! Так что если вы — каждый из вас! — будете сидеть и греть задницы на ровном месте, с вами случится то же самое! Хотите этого?

Негромкий гул голосов пробежался по рядам собравшихся, полицейские качали головами.

— Я не слышу ответа!

— Никак нет! — грянул хор из двух дюжин голосов.

— А теперь зарубите себе на носу, каждый! — зловеще понизил голос Дарий. — Мартин, Соломон, Ролан, Армандо, граждане Зверополиса и прочие полицейские — в смерти их всех есть вина каждого из вас! Вы, даже зная, как выглядят убийцы, не смогли их схватить! А теперь они держат в плену вашего коллегу, пусть из другого города.

— Дарий, ты знаешь, что мы не можем вмешиваться в дела Нью-Фэнгз, — обратился к другу Рикард. — Это не наш район и не наше ведомство.

— Знаете, как говорил мой отец при таких словах? — сощурил глаза Дарий. — Он говорил: «Мне насрать!» А ты, Рик, сам сказал, что это война. А на войне все средства хороши. Вот и будем этими средствами пользоваться! Есть возражения?

Медведь суровым взором обвёл полицейских. Они коротко переглядывались между собой, но если у них и было недовольство, то внешне они старались его не выказывать. А Рикард в душе был согласен с другом. Доран Джонсон, сидящий за спиной Рикарда, возражающим тоном спросил:

— Ты хочешь, в отличие от Буйволсона, нарушить устав?

— А ты хочешь вылететь отсюда за неподчинение? — ощерился Дарий. — Сейчас командует не Эддрик, а я, меня вы знаете. Хотите узнать ещё лучше — выполняйте приказания! А теперь слушайте — никаких выходных у вас не будет до тех пор, пока не накроем банду. И рабочий день теперь до десяти вечера.

Тут уже мало кто смог сдержать негодование, но Дарий мигом призвал всех к порядку и стал распределять полицейских по районам Зверополиса. Практически каждый получил ориентировку на всех бандитов, что были известны. После того как зал опустел — а покидали его полицейские с отнюдь не добрыми мыслями, — Дарий поманил Рикарда в кабинет.

— Ты совсем как брат, только в другом виде, — без улыбки сказал буйвол.

— А что ты хотел? — парировал Дарий. Остатки злости всё ещё звучали в его голосе. Рикард сел напротив друга.

— Мариуса надо спасать, — заявил он спустя миг. — Его отец был моим начальником, сам Мариус выполнял задание отца. Долго бандиты его не продержат.

— Запись у тебя? — спросил Дарий.

Рикард кивнул и достал из кармана конверт с диском.

— Этих двоих я знаю, — он рассказал о тех бандитах, о которых уже знал Козлов. — Оба в розыске. Скорее всего, прячутся в Нордсайде, там же…

— Это туда поехал Дарнелл? — перебил Рикарда Дарий.

— Туда, — вздохнул Рикард. — Там его и убили. Теперь я точно уверен, что Мариуса держат именно там.

— С чего ты решил, что Дарнелл убит?

— Я слышал, — Рикард опустил голову. — Он уходил от погони, а перед тем, как пропала связь, успел сообщить название городка и адрес.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка? — напрягся Дарий.

— Львиный тупик, шестьдесят один, — тут же сообщил Рикард — адрес с той ночи прочно врезался ему в память.

— Может, он и не погиб, вдруг он тоже у них? — высказал надежду Дарий.

— Вряд ли, Дарий. — Вновь тяжёлый вздох. — Рори, его брат, не стал бы с ним церемониться. Им наверняка удалось покинуть Зверополис после вчерашней перестрелки. Нет, я уверен, что они скрылись в Нордсайд.

— Тогда надо передать всем постам на выездах из Зверополиса, чтобы проверяли каждую машину, — решил Дарий. — Ориентировки сейчас разошлю.

***

 

Измученный долгим днём и выжатый, как губка, Рагнар открыл дверь. Пустая квартира встретила его тишиной и приятной прохладой. Только дома Рагнар чувствовал себя спокойно и безмятежно, стоило ему переступить порог квартиры и вдохнуть привычный и родной запах. В последнее время он был в подавленном настроении. Вновь ненадолго вернулась боль по покойному брату — позавчера минуло пятьдесят дней* с убийства Мартина, а ещё сердце продолжала колыхать тоска по Луцилле. Её ясный образ всегда был у Рагнара в памяти. Сняв форму и повесив её в шкаф, Рагнар взглянул на небольшой комод в углу гостиной. На кружевной скатерти стояли в рамках фотографии. На одной были запечатлены Мартин с Нателлой, на другой — Луцилла рядом с огромным дубом в парке. Вновь грусть ущипнула Рагнара — нелегко сейчас было Нателле и их с Мартином малышу… А ведь Мартин пока ничего не знает об отце, да и Нателла до сих пор печальна. Рагнар навещал обоих каждый день и всячески им помогал.

— Мне не хватает вас. Обоих… — тихо прошептал Рагнар, проведя лапой по изображению Луциллы. Вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Рагнар вздрогнул от неожиданности, опомнился и вышел в коридор. Звонок повторился, чья-то уверенная лапа жала на кнопку.

— Сейчас, сейчас, секунду! — крикнул Рагнар, надевая футболку. На него напало недовольство — наверное, опять сосед просит в долг. «Пока не вернёт мне сорок долларов, ничего не дам!» — думал лев, открывая замок. Но за дверью был вовсе не заискивающе улыбающийся сосед.

Рагнар обнимал Луциллу тут же, на пороге. Дорожная сумка с глухим шорохом упала на пол — её владелица крепко заключила возлюбленного в объятия.

— Я только сейчас думал о тебе… — прошептал Рагнар, целуя Луциллу в макушку. Встреча была неожиданной — и тем не менее радостной, и сердце в груди льва подпрыгнуло. Как будто небеса услышали его грустные мысли. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, кроме счастья — своего счастья, которое прижималось к нему. Рагнар долго не отпускал Луциллу, ощущая её тепло и быстрое биение сердца — две радости слились воедино.

— Я сразу решила к тебе поехать, — тихо сказала Луцилла, уткнувшись в плечо своего Рагнара.

— Как же я скучал, милая…

Луцилла услышала едва различимый шёпот, сорвавшийся с губ Рагнара. Подняв голову, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Светлая морда львицы озарилась радостной улыбкой, а при виде любимого у неё словно вспыхнули глаза — вспыхнули таким ярким и брызжущим светом радости, что у Рагнара перехватило дыхание. Как же эти глаза, полные красок жизни и тепла любви, были красивы! Как же ему не хватало этого взгляда и присутствия любимой львицы рядом! Казалось после этих длинных дней, что Луцилла никуда и не уезжала, что она всегда была здесь, с Рагнаром, а для него — и для неё — словно заново открылся мир. А сейчас в её взгляде было что-то другое, но пока Рагнар не мог понять, что именно.

— Я не могла приехать позже, Раг, — выдохнула Луцилла, выпустив льва из ласковых объятий. — Я просто сбежала оттуда!

— Что случилось, Лу? — испугался Рагнар, мигом уловив перемену в голосе Луциллы. Хватило всего лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что за неизвестное было во взоре львицы. Это был страх.

— Раг, это срочно, ты должен знать, — быстро заговорила Луцилла. Слушая её сбивчивую речь, Рагнар быстро повёл львицу в гостиную и усадил на диван. Луцилла тут же взяла Рагнара за лапу.

— Успокойся и рассказывай, — потребовал он.

— Неделю назад у нас произошло убийство, зарезали какого-то старого льва, лодочника, — начала торопливый рассказ Луцилла. — Старик был одинокий, никому не мешал, это я слышала от сотрудников. Он жил недалеко от самого санатория, в небольшом домике, около моря. Сначала приезжала местная полиция, они увидели дикий бардак в доме. Похоже, туда влезли какие-то бандиты, что-то искали, а когда увидели пришедшего хозяина, убили его. Рядом с домом было множество следов, в том числе и от автомобиля…

— Ну, дальше, — поторопил Рагнар.

— Потом полиция приехала снова, опрашивали сначала магазины, затем приехали к нам. Они показывали фото преступников последних недель. Подошли и ко мне. Я спросила, откуда у них ориентировки. Оказывается, их прислали из Зверополиса. Сначала никого не узнала, а потом увидела последнее фото… — Тут Луцилла затряслась, словно в ознобе.

— Ну, что?

— Там был Роговски, — чуть слышно закончила Луцилла. — Раг, что им там понадобилось? Зачем они убили лодочника? Они не меня ищут? Раг, умоляю тебя, скажи, что они ищут не меня, прошу!

Торопливый голос львицы дрожал, с каждым словом вздымаясь всё выше и под конец превращаясь почти в крик. На глазах заблестели слёзы. Рагнар быстро обнял Луциллу.

— Тише, родная, успокойся, — утешил он её и погладил по спине. — Ты правильно сделала, что сразу уехала. Оставаться и дальше там было слишком рискованно.

— Раг, мне страшно… — всхлипнула Луцилла, утыкаясь носом в тёплую и надёжную грудь Рагнара. — Скажи, что это не из-за меня!

Теперь в глазах Луциллы вместо недавней радости от встречи вовсю бурлил ужас. Едва львице стоило увидеть фотографию с жестоким убийцей, как под её лапами земля словно закачалась. Вереницей пронеслись ужасные воспоминания — окровавленный мёртвый Мартин, окружающие его тело бандиты, жестокое истязание, которому Луциллу подверг Лонгтэйл…

— Лу, успокойся, ты ни в чём не можешь быть виновата, — тихо и с расстановкой сказал лев и поцеловал Луциллу в щёку. Как и при их встрече в полиции, нотки уверенности в голосе Рагнара вновь вселили в Луциллу надежду и успокоили, почти залечив вновь закровоточившую душевную рану. Тогда Луцилла сразу поняла — вот он, тот, кто никогда не даст её в обиду. Среди полицейских, к которым она попала, все своим видом внушали надёжность, но уверена Луцилла была только в одном. И её свет, её любовь, её надежда и опора сейчас сидела рядом с ней на диване.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Рагнар, прижимая львицу к себе. — И никому не позволю тронуть мою Луциллу, запомни.

***

 

— Как у вас дела? — слабым и охрипшим голосом спросил на следующий день Буйволсон. Дарий и Рикард решили навестить его, пользуясь обеденным перерывом. Анабель, хоть и была рада видеть Дария, впустила их к мужу с огромной неохотой. Она считала, что супруг ещё не окреп для посетителей. К сожалению, она была права — Буйволсон с трудом мог приподниматься на кровати, даже незначительная попытка вызывала у него сильную боль в ноге. Но он, понимая, что брат и друг пришли по работе, настоял на том, чтобы их впустить. — Как поиски продвигаются?

— Работают и ищут зацепки, — ответил Дарий. — Пришлось усилить контрольно-пропускной режим на всех постах города, но результатов нет. Есть шансы, что прячется в Зверополисе кто-то из них. Кто-то, кому велели сидеть тихо.

— Похоже, не очень довольны твоим разносом, — злорадно усмехнулся Буйволсон и поморщился — перевязанная нога до сих пор болела после операции. — Ничего, так им и надо! Надо было раньше им мозги промыть. Я в тебе, Дарий, не сомневался — даже Дэнсмэйна его же сотрудники не слушают! Чёрт…

Буйволсон стиснул зубы и на мгновение опустил голову, затем отвернулся к окну.

— Ты-то как? — чувствуя настроение брата, спросил Рикард.

— А вот, полюбуйся сам, Рик, в какой роскоши я обитаю! — рыкнул Буйволсон, махнув копытом в сторону. — Судно ждёт своего часа, а ещё нет никакой возможности сходить нормально по нужде и принять душ. Хуже всего то, что я загремел сюда в самый острый момент! Э-эх! — В порыве чувств он сжал кулаки.

— А мне казалось, что со своей работой ты должен был к этому привыкнуть, — вздохнул Рикард. Буйволсон метнул яростный взгляд в брата, но на его морде увидел не подтрунивание, а сочувствие. — Прости, я не хотел.

— А вы, — Буйволсон посуровел ещё больше, — сами что нашли?

— Я уверен, что нужно ехать в Нордсайд, — сказал Рикард. — Дарнелл перед… — тут буйвол замялся — он до сих пор отказывался признавать, что Дарнелл мог погибнуть, — …перед той аварией успел сообщить адрес. Львиный тупик, шестьдесят один.

Рикард неожиданно хлопнул себя копытом по лбу, потом достал телефон и включил запись разговора. Искажённый помехами и заглушённый шумом голос Дарнелла наполнил палату. Те же слова, выбрасываемые в панике, в страхе за жизнь, а следом — тот же грохот, который вновь ударил Рикарда словно ножом.

— Я уверен, что там можем что-то узнать, — сказал он, когда запись кончилась. — Прости, что сразу тебе не сообщил.

— Звонили в местное отделение? — Буйволсон сначала нахмурился, но овладел собой.

Тут заговорил Дарий, опередив Рикарда:

— Эд, я не думаю, что местная полиция может справиться с вооружёнными до зубов бандитами. Нам нужно отправляться туда самим.

— Дарий, это не наше ведомство, — оборвал его Буйволсон. — Узнают информацию от нас, а потом должны действовать сами.

— Ты меня не слышишь, Эд? — сощурил глаза Дарий — несомненный жест того, что медведь начинает терять терпение. — Городок крошечный, там не больше трёх тысяч жителей. Если местной полиции понадобится подкрепление, то они его не дождутся! Роговски и его банда…

— Положат всех без колебаний, — раздался от двери знакомый голос. Все обернулись. Буйволсон напрягся и — насколько мог — приподнялся на кровати, не обратив внимания на вновь пронёсшуюся по травмированной ноге боль. Рикард чуть не выронил телефон на пол и поперхнулся воздухом. Дарий же выпрямился, его густой мех на голове приподнялся, а глаза сузились. В дверях палаты стоял Козлов.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — почти взревел Буйволсон. За мощной спиной Козлова возникла Анабель.

— Эд, прости, я не… — Обойдя медведя, она упёрлась копытами в его могучую грудь. — Уходите отсюда, сюда никто никого не звал, тем более вас! Убирайтесь, он не в том состоянии…

— Я не собираюсь его ухудшать, я собираюсь поговорить с ним. Тем более аудитория подходящая, — отчеканил белый медведь.

— Вы не будете с ним говорить, я сейчас охрану позову! — взвилась Анабель.

— Анабель, выйдите из палаты, — вмиг посуровел Козлов. — Мне нужно поговорить с вашим мужем. Дело касается его жизни.

— Анабель, оставь его, я один с ним справлюсь, если что, — нехорошо сверкнув глазами, сказал Дарий. — Окно ближе, чем выход из госпиталя!

Буйволица внимательно посмотрела на друга мужа. Он утвердительно кивнул ей. Раздражённо всплеснув копытами, она вышла из палаты, не забыв хлопнуть дверью. Буйволсон не сомневался, что она пошла вызывать охрану.

— Ты что здесь забыл? — в голос спросили все трое. Дарий подошёл к Козлову вплотную, не сводя взора с его ярко-голубых глаз.

— Забыл навестить того, без кого осталась главная сила города, — невозмутимо произнёс Козлов, как будто Дария рядом с ним нет. — Тебе придётся меня выслушать. Твои сотрудники пусть останутся.

Даже зная Рикарда, Козлов говорил о нём как о постороннем. Как и о Дарии, пусть обоих медведей связывало нелёгкое прошлое.

— А что тебя слушать? — взвился Буйволсон. — Я тебе говорил — не соваться в мой отдел!

— Отвечу за то, что фактически спас немало шкур — твою и твоих копов? — Морда Козлова словно окаменела от сдерживаемого гнева. — Ладно, за это я благодарностей не требую. А ты сейчас не в отделе. Хотя… — Козлов обвёл взглядом Рикарда и на этот раз Дария. — Ты уже успел организовать в больнице филиал.

Слова произносились не с насмешкой, а совершенно серьёзно. Козлов не стал дожидаться реакции Буйволсона и подошёл к его кровати. Дарий загородил ему дорогу.

— Дарий, уйди по-хорошему, — тихо, но весомо велел Козлов.

— Отойду, когда закую тебя в налапники! — прорычал Дарий.

— Успокоились, оба! — гаркнул Буйволсон. Даже при серьёзном ранении, даже не находясь на ногах, он внушал всем присутствующим тот трепет и отчасти страх, который обычно испытывали подчинённые.

— Это ты успокойся, Эддрик. — Голос Козлова снизился почти до шёпота, но это не мешало выглядеть ему как всегда — устрашающим и властным для врагов и друзей. Несмотря на неприятие Буйволсоном его как союзника, Козлов оставался, как всегда, самим собой. — А я не уйду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь.

С этими словами он подтянул к себе стул, на котором до его прихода сидел Рикард, и, развернув его к Буйволсону спинкой, сел. Железная конструкция заметно прогнулась под тучным весом медведя. Рикард с Дарием переглянулись. Дарий, по-видимому, понял, что без результата Козлов не уйдёт — для этого он его, к сожалению, хорошо знал. А Рикард при приходе мафиози попытался ничем не выдать своего потрясения, разве только дрожь волнения пробежала по его спине.

— Случившееся позавчера с тобой никак не повлияло на ход твоих мыслей? — тихо и с расстановкой спросил Козлов. — Тебе пора уже давно понять, что Роговски не остановится, пока не убьёт тебя за своего брата! Он сумасшедший, настоящий психопат и наркоман, уж поверь — я его знаю! Для таких зверей не писаны не только законы Анималии, но и всего мира. Роговски устранит всех, кто ему мешает, а мирные граждане — просто пыль под его ногами! Ему мало моих Морриса и Сесилии.

— До сих пор пытаешься склонить меня на свою сторону? — вкрадчивым тоном произнёс Буйволсон.

— Я пытаюсь занять твою сторону, Эддрик, — отрезал Козлов. — Я на твоей стороне, целиком и полностью!

— Надо же, какая неожиданность, — саркастично осклабился Дарий. — Приятно это слышать после истории с нашими с тобой отцами, Борис!

— Я не с тобой разговариваю, Дарий, — отбрил бурого медведя белый. — Здесь ты не основной участник событий, поэтому стой в стороне и не мешай.

— Он мой заместитель, — вступился Буйволсон. — И все вопросы касательно сотрудничества решаем вместе.

— Так что сам стой в стороне и не мешай, — улыбнулся Дарий и похлопал Козлова по плечу. Лишь близкие друзья знали, что эта улыбка — не искренняя. Под ней скрывалось презрение. Только Козлов был не из той категории зверей, что отступают даже тогда, когда, казалось, других путей не найти.

— А теперь слушайте меня, — заявил он, не вставая со стула. — Об этом будете знать только вы. У меня есть несколько тайников с большими суммами денег. Два из них уже ограблены, из них всё вынесено подчистую. Подчистую, ни цента не оставлено! Второй тайник был около санатория Лайт Си, лодочник, что тщательно стерёг спрятанное состояние, жестоко убит неделю назад. Третий тайник, — Козлов понизил голос, — у меня под домом. Он последний. Думаете, куда делись деньги? Зачем Роговски и его шайка скрывались все эти недели после побега из аэропорта? Откуда у них взялся запрещённый законами Анималии и межконтинентальными соглашениями иприт? И самое главное — то, что произошло в десяти милях севернее границы Зверополис-Дистрикт. Зачем Роговски понадобилось уничтожать банду «оружейного барона» Хармони Урсуса?

Буйволсон на миг задумался. О расстреле Урсуса он слышал от Клыкадо, который до сих пор находился в Нью-Фэнгз. Только он не знал, что свидетелями всему был и он, и Рикард. Буйволсон не успел начать излагать свои мысли, впрочем, излагать уже было незачем. Козлов, появившись внезапно, снова сумел всё расставить по полкам и заставить почву под ногами Буйволсона колебаться, дыбиться, рушиться. Буйвол не успел ничего сказать, как в палату буквально влетел Рагнар. Козлов обернулся и увидел в коридоре мощную фигуру своего охранника Митча.

— Сэр! — запыхавшимся голосом выдавил Рагнар и обвёл взглядом присутствующих. Завидев Козлова, он попятился. — Что он здесь делает, шеф?

— Рагнар, ты что здесь забыл? — насупился Дарий.

— Сэр, это важно, послушайте! — чуть ли не взмолился молодой лев.

— Вы сговорились все, что ли? — выкрикнул Буйволсон. — Ты-то что сюда примчался?

— Я прошу выслушать, шеф! — тяжело дыша, выдавил Рагнар. — Это срочно!

— Ради всего святого! — В палату влетела разъярённая Анабель. — Оставьте его в покое! Он болен, а не на работе! Хватит превращать его палату в полицейский участок!

— Милая, выйди, — строго велел Буйволсон.

Шумно выдохнув, Анабель удалилась.

Рагнар рассказал о приезде Луциллы и его причине. По мере того, как вытягивалась морда Буйволсона — впрочем, не его одного, — было заметно, что он потрясён до глубины души. Казалось совершенно невероятным то, что убийство лодочника совершено рядом с Лайт Си — именно там, где отдыхала Луцилла. Разум Буйволсона в первые мгновения после услышанной новости отказывался верить в такое роковое совпадение. И лишь взглянув на Козлова, на его помрачневшую белую морду, он убедился, что рассказ Рагнара вывернул душу и ему. С тяжёлым сердцем он возвёл к потолку глаза.

— Совпадение ли это, Эддрик? — тихо спросил Козлов. — Не думаю!

Рагнар внимательно посмотрел на Козлова и повторил свой вопрос:

— А что он здесь делает?

Но ответить на этот вопрос никто не успел. Все находящиеся в палате услышали нарастающий в коридоре гул встревоженных голосов. Рикард, не в силах вынести гнетущее молчание, вышел из палаты. Коротко кивнув стоящему у дверей Митчу, он пошёл на шум. Множество зверей — пациентов и врачей — льнуло к окнам, выходящим на находящийся вдали торговый квартал. Протолкавшись сквозь толпу, Рикард подошёл к окну. Вид, не менявшийся неделями, даже не омрачавшийся периодами мрачной погоды, сейчас отличался от повседневного — вдалеке над тем местом, где располагался вечно оживлённый и кишащий множеством зверей торговый рынок, поднимался густой столб чёрного дыма. Медленно, но уверенно он разлапистым чудовищем тянулся вверх, к яркому лазурному небу.

— Пожар? — коротко спросил Рикард.

— Похоже, что-то взорвалось, — покачал головой пожилой носорог с массивным костылём. — Отсюда было всё слышно, с этого крыла. У меня в палате открыто окно, я всё через него услышал. Сначала — звучный хлопок, а потом повалил дым!

Рикард окаменел на минуту, потом попятился назад, чуть не наступая на лапы толпящимся у окон зверям, а потом чуть ли не бегом помчался в палату к брату. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что это не взрыв газа или бытовой инцидент.

— Твою мать, там же… — по пути к Буйволсону буркнул на бегу Рикард. Он вспомнил, что сегодня рынок патрулируют МакРог и Звермайер с новеньким, Дораном Джонсоном.

***

 

— Всё-таки хорошо, что Дарий не усадил за рассортировку отчётов, — ухмыльнулся Доран.

— А ты думал, что будешь весь день кресло протирать? — фыркнул МакРог, сидящий за рулём.

— Я бы не отказался, — сказал сзади Звермайер. — С этими патрулями не поешь нормально!

— Почему не поешь? — удивился Доран, оборачиваясь к Вальтеру. — На рынке много вкусного, там можно и перекусить.

— Ты ел час назад, — напомнил МакРог и повернул баранку. Массивный полицейский внедорожник остановился перед светофором, и через широкую проезжую часть длинной шеренгой пошли звери. Время перехода через проспект ограничивалось минутой, но даже её не хватило, чтобы десяткам жителей пересечь дорогу. Светофор начал мигать при оставшихся девяти секундах, когда на переход ступил вальяжной и ужасно медленной походкой ленивец. Заторможенно посмотрел по сторонам и продолжил движение. Он проходил как раз мимо полис-кара, когда время пешеходов на перекрёстке закончилось.

— Эй, шевелись давай! — окрикнул его МакРог, стартуя с места. Позади ещё раздавались недовольные выкрики водителей и гудки клаксонов.

— Вот чудеса природы! — посетовал носорог на ленивца. — Интересно, где такие работают?

Через несколько минут джип встал на парковке около рынка. Огромная площадь, заставленная по периметру многочисленными домами, как бы жила своей жизнью — это был отдельный торговый город. Ряды палаток, фургонов, грузовиков и микроавтобусов тянулись рядами от одного края к другому, и между этими рядами сновали туда-сюда сотни зверей. Они останавливались рядом с палатками, присматриваясь к товару, потенциальные покупатели, как правило, выторговывали скидку у жадных продавцов, а те, не желая упускать текущую в лапы выгоду, так просто не сдавались. Смех, крики, чей-то зов и ругань слились в мощную какофонию голосов. Утро было в самом разгаре — многие торговцы ещё только устанавливали палатки и расставляли на лотки свои товары.

— Самые свежие фрукты! Подходите! — кричал кто-то из дальних рядов. Над палаткой гордо реял плакат с надписью «Самые свежие фрукты» — очевидно, более оригинального способа привлечения покупателей торговец придумать не смог.

Глядя на оживление, МакРог обратился скорее к самому себе, чем к коллегам:

— Все должны быть на работе, откуда с утра столько покупателей?

Однако, вопреки его словам, чем дальше тянулось время, тем больше становился поток зверей. Картина не изменилась к обеду — к тому времени Звермайер и Доран дважды успели съездить в Департамент. В первый раз им попался малолетний воришка, решивший поживиться и украсть пару яблок, во второй — подвыпивший пожилой барсук наскочил на продавца-енота, торгующего домашней утварью.

— У меня уже в ушах гудит от этого шума голосов и криков, — пожаловался Звермайер МакРогу.

— В следующий раз надевай наушники и включай музыку, — усмехнулся носорог и хлопнул друга по спине. Затем снова повернулся куда-то в сторону. Звермайер проследил за его взглядом.

— Что там увидел, Шейм? — толкнул он носорога в бок.

— Вон тот микроавтобус уже больше часа стоит на одном месте, — тихо сказал МакРог. — И никто оттуда не выходил.

Звермайер автоматически нащупал рукоять оружия.

— Погоди-ка, — велел он и медленно пошёл к тёмно-коричневому микроавтобусу, МакРог — следом. Выглядела машина странно — для торговца она была слишком грязной. Обойдя фургон, Звермайер увидел распахнутые двери и сидящего на раскладном стуле льва со взлохмаченной бурой гривой. Зверь лениво потягивал из бутылки воду. Рядом с ним на столе были разложены журналы и газеты с кроссвордами.

— Полиция, — коротко заявил МакРог. — Почему здесь стоим?

Лев махнул лапой.

— Жарко там, а в тени хорошо, — фыркнул он. — Какой спрос на газеты, офицер? И вообще, я всегда здесь стоял.

— Тогда покажи лицензию на торговлю, — сдвинул брови Звермайер и ткнул в микроавтобус. — И почему номера так заляпаны, как и вся машина?

— А ты пришёл сюда номера покупать или газету? — парировал лев и снова отпил из бутылки. — Или ты из общества защиты транспорта?

— Слышишь, ты разговариваешь со старшим офицером! — прорычал Звермайер и повернулся к МакРогу. — Шеймас, вызывай сюда хозяина рынка. Пусть вышвыривает его отсюда!

— Да не лезь ты в бутылку, — хохотнул лев. — Я скоро всё равно заканчиваю и уезжаю.

— Доран, иди сюда, — позвал Звермайер по рации. Когда лев подошёл, тигр указал на продавца газет: — Следи за ним в оба глаза!

Спустя десять минут Звермайер и МакРог шли в компании владельца рынка — пожилого лося, одетого в дорогой светлый костюм.

— Ну и где ваш нарушитель? — спросил лось, недоумённо крутя головой по сторонам.

— Странно, только что здесь стоял, — пробормотал Звермайер.

— Вы оставили с ним своего друга, его тоже не видно.

МакРог осмотрелся. Действительно, ни микроавтобуса, ни Дорана, ни торговца не было. Звермайер позвал новичка по рации, но никакого ответа не последовало.

— Что за… — начал было тигр, но вслух высказать недоумение не успел. Со стороны рынка раздался рёв двигателя. Звермайер и МакРог устремились на торговую площадь. Картина впечатляла и ужасала. Микроавтобус торговца газетами на полной скорости мчался по широкому проходу между палатками. Звери, истошно вопя, едва успевали разбегаться в стороны. В какой-то миг большой фургон повернул вправо и на полном ходу снёс несколько палаток. Послышался грохот. Столики с разложенной продукцией разлетелись по сторонам, фрукты, овощи, ягоды и декоративные изделия беспорядочной кучей обрушились на асфальт, а микроавтобус затем врезался в стену, рядом с павильоном с мороженым. Там зверей было чуть ли не больше, чем у остальных точек — день сегодня выдался жарким. Звон разбитого стекла и скрежет сминаемого металла заглушил на миг громкие голоса зверей. Потрясённые продавцы и несостоявшиеся покупатели поднимались с земли и отряхивались.

— Вальтер, быстро вызывай Дорана и скорую! — велел МакРог и, выхватив пистолет, помчался к искорёженному микроавтобусу. — Полиция, разойдитесь! Все назад!

— Вальтер! — вдруг ожила рация. — Вальтер, ты где? Помоги…

Звермайер замер на миг.

— Доран? — И достал рацию. — Прохвост гривастый, где ты?

Вопрос был обращён уже в никуда — грузно топая ножищами, МакРог сокращал и сокращал расстояние до цели. До фургона носорогу оставалось около пятидесяти ярдов, когда в памяти у Вальтера стремительно пронёсся заляпанный грязью микроавтобус с газетами, сначала стоящий у рынка, а потом — несущийся по рядам палаток и чуть не давящий зверей. Только сейчас тигр вспомнил, что ему показалось необычным — за рулём никого не было. Страшная догадка поразила его мозг.

— Шеймас, стой! — взревел Звермайер, резко срываясь с места. — Шеймас, назад! Назад, все бегите от фургона! НАЗАД!!!

Все события развивались молниеносно, а казалось, что всё разворачивалось словно в замедленной киносъёмке. МакРог с пистолетом успел пробежать ещё с несколько шагов, очевидцы и зеваки толпились около места происшествия, не обращая внимания на властные крики носорога. Изумлённые возгласы проносились над толпой. Вальтер, более грациозный и гибкий, нагнал друга и успел поравнялся с ним, как раздался невероятной силы взрыв. Оглушительный хлопок, ярчайшая вспышка, затем ощущение, как по телу разом ударили десятки кулаков — и Звермайер почувствовал, что летит спиной вперёд по воздуху. Пара секунд — и тело тигра тяжело рухнуло наземь и покатилось по асфальту. Остановившись, Звермайер на несколько секунд сжался в комок и инстинктивно прикрыл голову лапами. То же самое сейчас ощутил и МакРог — носорог, крепко вцепившись в рукоять пистолета, как в последнее спасение, был отброшен назад мощной ударной волной. На миг он лишился сознания, но удар о землю привёл его в себя, вышибив из лёгких воздух. В ушах стоял тяжкий звон. МакРог кое-как поднял разом отяжелевшую голову, чувствуя, как по правой стороне морды стекает липкая горячая струя. Перед глазами всё расплывалось.

После оглушительного хлопка дружно обвалились стёкла в окнах всех близлежащих домов, тревожным хором взвыли сигнализации припаркованных неподалёку автомобилей. Дневной свет померк — солнце заслонил огромный столб чёрного дыма, поднимающийся вверх. Останки кузова микроавтобуса полыхали вовсю. Жар от пламени ощущался даже на большом расстоянии. Страшный взрыв просто раскидал по рынку зверей, половина трёхэтажного здания администрации рынка оказалась разрушена. Звермайер, чувствуя, как болит всё тело, медленно поднялся. Шокированный и пока не способный понять, что случилось, он осмотрелся в поисках МакРога. Увидев огромное тело друга, слабо шевелящееся на асфальте, тигр поспешил к нему.

— Шеймас! — прохрипел Вальтер, упав на колени рядом с носорогом. — Ты цел?

Тревожный возглас почти не был услышан носорогом — взрыв довольно ощутимо его контузил. Лишь только в поле его зрения попал Звермайер, как по его двигающимся челюстям он понял вопрос.

— Вр… вроде да, — отозвался МакРог, прижимая копыто к ране на голове — один из обломков стали разодрал шкуру на правой стороне. Крупные красные капли падали на грязный асфальт и пачкали свежевыстиранную полицейскую форму.

— Слышишь меня? — Звермайер мельком взглянул на рану на голове друга.

МакРог потряс головой.

— Плохо… — констатировал он.

— Ребята! — раздался откуда-то издали голос Дорана. Лев, путано перебирая лапами, подбегал к товарищам.

— Доран… — выдохнул Звермайер и схватил его за воротник. — Ты где был?!

— Он меня вырубил, газетчик этот, — пояснил запыхавшийся Доран. — Больше ничего не помнил, очнулся за мусорными баками…

Звермайер, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту, прижал лапы к голове и окинул взглядом то, что раньше было частью рынка. Теперь этот участок был сравним с адом. В памяти пострадавших полицейских запечатлелась картина взрыва на всю жизнь. Вместо оживлённого говора и перебранок покупателей с продавцами — дикие и панические крики раненых и искалеченных зверей, плач детей, зовущих родителей, стоны и хрипы умирающих. На углу, около одной из упавших палаток, маленькая тигрица в белом платьице, покрытом сажей, с плачем звала маму, которая как раз покупала мороженое для своей дочки. Расширившиеся в ужасе и шоке глаза Звермайера поймали взгляд девочки. Даже на расстоянии он показался таким, как будто из него ушла жизнь. Но это было не самое страшное. Сбоку послышались жуткие булькающие звуки. Это Доран не смог удержать в желудке остатки недавнего перекуса, когда увидел медленно подползающего к ним отчаянно ревущего пожилого ягуара с оторванными задними лапами. За ним оставалась широкая багровая полоса. Хищник оборвал рёв и, издав тяжёлый хрип, неловко повернулся набок и затих. Звермайер чувствовал себя гораздо хуже, видя и слыша плачущих детей, которых поспешно уводили звери, пришедшие в себя от потрясения. Повсюду валялись обломки камня, фрукты, овощи и прочие товары лежали вперемешку с кусками стали, обугленного дерева и фрагментами тел. Звермайер попытался вдохнуть и тут же закашлялся — его самого чуть не стошнило от смеси запахов гари, крови и сгоревшей плоти. С громким гудом бушевал пожар — пламя охватило руины обрушившегося здания администрации рынка.

— Вызывай всех, — велел Звермайер Дорану.

***

 

— Если это видел Эддрик, то даже я не могу представить, что он чувствует, — тяжело вздохнул Рикард и выжидающе посмотрел на Дария. Медведь словно прилип глазами к монитору — он уже в который раз смотрел на сайте новостей репортаж о теракте.

— Не говори ничего, Рик, прошу, — отмахнулся Дарий.

Рикард послушно замолчал — он и так знал, что было на душе у друга. Потом перевёл взгляд на настенные часы. Стрелки равнодушно показывали первый час ночи, но немалая часть сотрудников была ещё в здании Департамента. Перед Дарием на столе высилась куча отчётов о прежних терактах, взрывах и убийствах. На глаза Рикарду попалась папка с фамилией «Лонгтэйл». О содержимом папки он знал, как знал и то, что на одной из фотографии было напечатано: «Настоящее местонахождение неизвестно». Одна из папок на компьютере была забита записями с камер наблюдения. Среди них была запись взрыва машины Альвисса Дэнсмэйна — та самая, которую Козлов передал Рикарду в первую его ночь в Зверополисе.

— Ясно одно, — резюмировал Дарий, откинувшись в кресле и скрестив на груди лапы. — Рынок взорвал Роговски, то же сказали и в новостях. Уверен, на нём и покушение на Дэнсмэйна. Ещё несколько месяцев назад эти же твари взорвали другой рынок — овощной.

— Выключи, прошу тебя, — устало выдохнул Рикард. — Слушать не могу больше этот ужас.

Одним словом «ужас» нельзя было описать случившееся. Мало того, что чуть не погибли трое полицейских во время задания, так ещё и не было практически никаких зацепок за теракт. Однако Дарий, уже не сомневаясь в правильности своих умозаключений, возложил ответственность за взрыв на «Чёрный череп». Тем временем все информационные агентства Зверополиса перемалывали чудовищный инцидент. Данные о взрыве заставили содрогнуться от ужаса и впасть в шок весь город и его район. В результате теракта погибли по меньшей мере тридцать пять зверей, среди них — пять детей. В больницах находятся более полутора сотен пострадавших, многие из них были в критическом состоянии. Все сходились во мнении, что число жертв возрастёт.

— Шакал меня дери… — простонал Дарий и уронил голову на сложенные на столе лапы. — Ты слышал, что говорят о полиции вне эфира?

— Можешь не рассказывать, — буркнул в ответ Рикард, не понаслышке знающий, что полицию вновь обвиняют в бездействии. После ухода Козлова Буйволсону пришлось перенести ещё один неприятный визит — к нему пришёл сам мэр Златогрив. Гневу его не было предела. Леодор припомнил ему их давний разговор после заседания коллегий капитанов, не забыв вновь приписать сотрудничество с криминальными авторитетами. На крик его дважды приходила Анабель, бессильная что-либо сделать в присутствии главы Зверополиса. В первый раз разбушевавшийся лев с грохотом закрыл дверь прямо перед носом буйволицы, а во второй — бесцеремонно вытолкал в коридор. Но самым тяжёлым было не это.

— Как мэр, я даю твоему отделу две недели, чтобы вся банда была накрыта! — рявкнул Леодор, в сердцах пнув стол. — С сегодняшнего дня ты отстранён от дела, Эддрик. Две недели! Если хотя бы один бандит останется на свободе или пройдёт лишний день — ты меня знаешь. Знаешь, кому я буду писать официальную бумагу!

— Теперь у нас только две недели, — мрачно подвёл итог Дарий. — Если результатов не будет, Эддрика просто выкинут, а отдел расформируют.

— Через две недели и меня уже здесь не будет, — вздохнул Рикард. Не в силах справиться с давящим на него стрессом, он открыл шкаф брата и достал оттуда виски — тот самый, с которым друзья отмечали приезд Дария. В бутылке оставалось немного. Рикард вылил весь виски в бокал и выпил разом. Поймав мрачный взгляд Дария, Рикард вытер губы и виновато произнёс: — Прости…

Дарий лишь неопределённо повёл головой. Спустя минуту спросил:

— Что будешь делать с Мирандой?

— Видимо, свадьбу придётся перенести, — тихо ответил Рикард. — Или мы с ней просто тихо распишемся. Не то сейчас время для гуляний.

— Дай-ка… — бормотнул Дарий и вытащил несколько папок из большой стопки на столе. Дверь распахнулась, вошёл, чуть прихрамывая, Гризелли, держа в лапах ещё несколько папок с отчётами.

— Клади на стол, — велел Дарий, не глядя на Эрланда. Тот не сказал ни слова, вышел.

— Помочь чем? — спросил Рикард, вставая.

— Иди в архив, найди всё, что можешь, на Прайда и Шортмэйна.

Рикард вернулся в кабинет через три четверти часа. Теперь рядом с Дарием стоял Доран Джонсон.

— Вот, держи. Я сам посмотрел недавние наблюдения с камер и показания свидетелей. Шортмэйна никто не видел в Зверополисе со времени взрыва машины Дэнсмэйна.

Не дожидаясь реакции друга, Рикард положил папки на стоящий рядом стул — множество папок на столе уже не помещались. Доран посмотрел на кипу. Одна из папок была открыта — Рикард смотрел её содержимое по пути. Фотография чем-то заинтересовала Дорана.

— Эй, парни! — окликнул он. — Это же он!

— Кто — он? — оживился Дарий.

— Этот Грэвелл Шортмэйн, — Доран ткнул лапой в фото. — Это он был на рынке с тем микроавтобусом! Точно, он! Он меня и вырубил.

Минуту все молчали.

— Доран, ты в курсе, что мы под угрозой расформирования? — медленно произнёс Дарий, исподлобья глядя на льва. Тот кивнул со словами:

— Ты командуешь отделом вместо Буйволсона, вот и командуй.

— Значит, завтра собирайтесь. Вечером выезжаем в Нордсайд. Кто ещё поедет, скажу утром. Да, знаю, что ты скажешь — это нарушение устава! — поспешно перебил Дарий Дорана. — Я не собираюсь терять работу и тем более не собираюсь ждать, когда нас всех вытурят!

Рикард после секундного колебания кивнул, он был согласен с другом. Доран, пожав плечами, вышел из кабинета.

— Нам нужно произвести эффект внезапности, — пробормотал Рикард. Ему хотелось верить, что его опасения напрасны и что Дарнелл жив, но в то же время опасался очередного опасного поворота событий. Вновь настала такая ситуация, когда придётся взвешивать каждый свой шаг.

***

 

— Как будто всё против нас… — печально покачала головой Миранда и вздохнула.

— Малыш, не переживай, — тихо сказал Рикард. Он обнял буйволицу и поцеловал в лоб. — Пойми, на работе всё серьёзно.

— Рик, увольнение тебе не грозит, ты вообще из другого города, — повернулась к Рикарду Миранда. — Или его проблемы в таком случае и твои?

— Не мои, Мири, а общие, — поправил Рикард. — Меня это тоже коснётся, ведь и я принимал прямое участие в поисках Роговски и его шайки.

Миранда угрюмо промолчала.

— Пойми, Мири, я не хочу подставлять Эда и друзей, — тихо увещевал он жену. — Две недели, если банду не поймаем — отдел Эддрика расформируют и всех по миру пустят.

— Это его проблемы, Рик, — сказала Миранда. — Я тоже не рада ситуации.

— Это не только его проблемы, Мири, — возразил Рикард. — Эти твари чуть не убили нас с Хироном больше месяца, а позавчера Эд с Крассом и со мной чуть не погибли. Роговски снова вернулся. Как думаешь, только ли у Эда проблемы?

Миранда молчала, не зная, что сказать. По правде, она тоже была взволнована нелёгкой ситуацией Буйволсона, но за мужа она переживала больше.

— Роговски хочет убить Эддрика, — напомнил Миранде Рикард. — Мы в аэропорту застрелили его брата, теперь Конрад мстит. Снова собрал свою банду. Он — настоящий псих, я его знаю. Одного Эда ему будет мало. Нашу квартиру забросали бутылями с ипритом. Ещё произошло несколько убийств в разных районах Анималии, и все они связаны одной нитью.

— Знаю, ты в стороне не останешься, — перебила Миранда. Эти слова она произнесла с горечью, но перечить себе не могла — она всегда гордилась обоими братьями. Рикард снова обнял любимую.

— Что бы ни происходило, для меня на первом месте только ты и наш мальчик, — тихо шепнул он ей на ухо. — Помни всегда…

Поцелуи и объятия супругов прервал короткий звонок в дверь. Рикард вышел в коридор и, подойдя к двери, не забыл захватить пистолет. Посмотрел в глазок, но за дверью никого не было. Сжимая оружие, буйвол открыл дверь и выглянул на лестничную площадку. Пусто. Рикард перевёл взгляд вниз и насторожился. У порога стояла большая плетёная корзина с цветами. Совсем недавно Рикард подарил Миранде почти такой же букет, но этот был роскошнее. На миг шевельнулась осторожность — нельзя трогать ничего подозрительного. Наклонившись над букетом, Рикард осмотрел его и увидел в нём записку. Прочитал — и морда буйвола помрачнела.

— Кто там, Рик? — подошла Миранда.

— Постой-ка, — велел Рикард и помчался вниз. Шансы на то, что он может поймать знакомого отправителя, были невелики, поэтому он бежал, перемахивая через три ступеньки. Через несколько секунд Рикард был на улице, в просторном дворике. Но в этот поздний час никого не было.

— Вот урод! — буркнул Рикард и вернулся наверх. Потом взял корзину, внёс её в холл и закрыл дверь. Не говоря ни слова, он — по-прежнему мрачный — протянул найденное недоумевающей Миранде. Она прочитала записку. Рикард внимательно посмотрел на растерянное выражение морды любимой буйволицы. Записка спланировала на пол.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — нахмурился Рикард. Перед его глазами мелькали строчки из послания.

«Люблю тебя до сих пор и прошу прощения за всё. Ты для меня как солнце в пасмурную погоду, как звезда на небесах. Ты мне по-прежнему дорога. Хочу снова быть с тобой. Джойн».

— Миранда? — нахмурился Рикард, отбросив нежное обращение «Мири», и подошёл к жене. Она лишь вздохнула под взглядом мужа, казалось, прожигающим насквозь.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — подчёркнуто спокойно произнёс Рикард, сложив копыта на груди.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, Рик, — тихо сказала Миранда. Голос её не дрогнул.

— Да неужели? — Голос Рикарда снизился почти до шёпота, но в нем звучало что-то зловещее. Рикард чувствовал нарастающую в душе злость, и ему стоило немалых усилий её сдерживать. Уже больше месяца он надеялся, что после давней стычки Джойн не появится в их жизни, убеждал себя, что с семейной жизнью всё наладилось, и делал для этого всё, а в этот вечер было достаточно лишь одного мгновения, чтобы почва вновь начала колебаться под ногами.

— После того, что он с тобой сделал, ты продолжаешь с ним видеться? — Рикард хмурился всё больше и больше.

— Я не встречалась с ним, Рик, я клянусь тебе! — воскликнула Миранда, забыв, что буквально за стеной спит Хирон.

Брови Рикарда вопросительно приподнялись. Миранда вздохнула.

— Я. С ним. Не встречалась, — раздельно произнесла она. — Джойн мне звонил несколько раз, но я не отвечала. Ни разу. Потому что я действительно не хочу больше иметь с ним никаких дел. Тех сцен до твоего прихода мне хватило!

— Тогда как он узнал адрес?

Миранда вновь издала грустный вздох и подошла к Рикарду. Взяв его за копыта, она тихо сказала:

— Хочешь — не верь, но я вправду не пересекалась с этим Джойном. Когда ты меня забрал, я выкинула его из жизни, из своей головы. Забрала оставшиеся вещи и вернула ему ключи. Зачем он мне сдался? Рик, если бы передо мной стоял выбор — ты или Джойн, — кого бы я выбрала, как думаешь? После всего, что случилось с Хироном и тобой?

Не отпуская копыт мужа, она поцеловала его. Долгий и нежный поцелуй обезоружил Рикарда, он сразу почувствовал, как злость, вызванная неприятным вечерним сюрпризом, начинает испаряться. Рикард не раз спрашивал и себя, и Миранду — что для неё сделал Джойн? Что он хорошего сделал для Хирона? Этот Джойн начисто пропал с горизонта во время самых опасных событий для Рикарда, он не предпринимал никаких действий по спасению маленького мальчика, по его вызволению из лап жестоких бандитов. Даже не имея выбора между двумя мужчинами своей жизни, Миранда всё решила для себя уже давно.

— Жизнью ради сына и брата рисковал только ты, — шепнула Миранда, отпустив Рикарда. — И истекал кровью в том аэропорту ты, а не Джойн. Хирону нужен настоящий отец, а не денежный мешок. А мне нужен настоящий мужчина, Рик. Такой, как ты.

Слова Миранды словно растопили холод, который на эти мгновения сковал сердце Рикарда, и он почувствовал, как в душу возвращается прежний покой и прежние чувства. «Хватит подозрений», — мысленно сказал себе Рикард и с привычной для себя теплотой и нежностью обнял Миранду.

— Прости, солнышко… — прошептал Рикард, прижимая к груди свою единственную женщину, свою единственную любовь. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме вас… Я никому тебя не отдам.

А про себя вновь подумал — похоже, ему предстоит очередной серьёзный разговор с соперником. Только-только в жизни Рикарда всё наладилось, он снова был вместе с любимой женой, с сыном, — и снова зашевелился в стороне давно выброшенный из жизни Джойн. Поэтому он решил, что не оставит наглому сородичу никаких шансов. Слишком много Рикарду пришлось пережить на пути к повторному обретению счастья, и терять его вновь он не собирался.

***

 

— Ты идиот? — нависал Грэвелл Шортмэйн над сидящим в дряхлом кресле Роговски. Лохматая грива льва распушилась в его ярости. — Зачем нужно было такое устраивать со мной? Я едва успел оттуда удрать!

Роговски вскочил и схватил разъярённого льва за грудки.

— Это ты идиот! — рявкнул буйвол, тряся подельника. — Почему ты вырубил этого копа, а не убил? Он мог запросто тебя узнать. А если он сейчас рассказывает своим о тебе?

Безграничная ярость, бушевавшая в Роговски, уже не сдерживалась им. Отпустив Шортмэйна, он отвернулся и пнул кресло. С глухим стуком оно опрокинулось.

— Ты так и будешь убивать копов одного за другим, пока не доберёшься до Буйволсона? — процедил Шортмэйн, потирая грудь и шею. — При чём тогда мирные жители?

Даже видавший виды преступник был потрясён ужасными последствиями организованного взрыва. Только одной фамилии хватило, чтобы привести Роговски в настоящее бешенство. Он стремительно развернулся ко льву. Шортмэйн не успел ничего предпринять, как Роговски прижал его к стене и, схватив обоими копытами за горло, приподнял над полом.

— Он убил моего брата! — прорычал Роговски, сдавливая шею Шортмэйна. — Забыл?

Лев невнятно хрипел, стараясь освободиться от стального захвата — риск быть задушенным был велик. Он впился когтями в запястья Роговски, но тот не обратил внимания на физическую боль — душевная и моральная боль от потери брата и недавней неудачи была намного сильнее, она делала сумасшедшего Роговски только страшнее в своей мести.

— Забыл?! — проревел Роговски, затем со злобным рычанием отпустил Шортмэйна. Задыхаясь и кашляя, тот мешком упал на пол, но не успел опомниться, как Роговски схватил его за шиворот и с силой впечатал мордой в стену.

— Я… его… убью! — Каждое слово сопровождалось ударом. — Понял, ты?

Дверь позади Роговски распахнулась со стуком.

— Конрад, ты что творишь? — раздался вопль с порога. Резкое движение — и Мограт Прайд едва успел увернуться от летящего в него стула и закрыть дверь. Лев знал, если главарь разбушевался — под копыто лучше не лезть. Пары мгновений, пока Роговски был отвлечён, хватило Шортмэйну, чтобы отползти в сторону, но и только. Роговски вновь повернулся к непокорному подельнику и, схватив его обоими копытами за гриву, с лёгкостью поднял. Из обеих ноздрей льва текла кровь.

— Я спрашиваю — ты понял? — прорычал он, приблизив морду к Шортмэйну. Лев ощутил жаркое дыхание Роговски. — А теперь слушай меня. Если понадобится, я уничтожу всех копов, что стоят у меня на пути, пока не доберусь до Буйволсона! Всех! До одного! Понял?!

Дверь вновь открылась. Рори без всяких слов и церемоний размашисто подошёл к Роговски и отволок его от избиваемого Шортмэйна.

— Успокойся, идиот! — рявкнул носорог. — Совсем скоро свихнёшься на своей наркоте!

— Не… успокоюсь… — хрипел буйвол, хватая пастью воздух. — Рори, отпусти меня!

— Ты псих! — рыкнул Шортмэйн, вытирая с морды кровь. — Рори, убери его отсюда!

Взбешенный Роговски рванулся было к Шортмэйну, но был удержан мощной хваткой Рори. Лев чуть не споткнулся о поваленное кресло и поспешно убежал из комнаты, опасаясь нового избиения.

— Да успокойся ты! — прорычал Рори, встряхивая Роговски. Тот лишь вращал выпученными, налившимися кровью глазами и хрипло дышал.

— Дай пушку мне… — выдавил буйвол. — Где этот коп?

— Хватит, я сказал!

— Рори, дай пушку! — взревел словно обезумевший Роговски. В его организме вовсю бродил наркотик, и это был уже не кокаин, а настоящий героин. Очередной дозы было достаточно для буйвола, чтобы эмоции с чувствами были ярче, и особенно злоба, ненависть к полиции и вновь вернувшаяся при упоминании Майкеля боль от потери.

— Возьми себя в копыта! — Рори несколько раз встряхнул друга. — Этот тигр нам нужен, он так и не сказал, где последний тайник Козлова!

— Да насрать мне сейчас на деньги! — Голос Роговски сорвался, он рванул воротник рубашки и сел в старое кресло.

— Да пойми ты! — попытался донести до друга хоть какие-то доводы Рори. — Этот Мариус может выдать нам и самого Козлова!

Роговски сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. В яростно пылающих гневом глазах появился огонёк осмысленности.

— А ведь ты прав, Рори, — охрипшим голосом произнёс он минуту спустя. — Козлов тоже принимал участие в той перестрелке! Значит…

Роговски замолчал. В его мозгах и крови, насквозь пропитанных алкоголем и наркотиками, продолжала кипеть ненависть к убийцам брата и всем, кто помогал полиции. И его уже ничто не могло остановить. Ему было плевать, сколько жертв и крови будет на его пути к Буйволсону. Да, он убьёт каждого, кто посмеет ему помешать! А Козлов мешал ему уже давно. Рори только покачал головой.

— Выйди и подыши воздухом, тебе сейчас это необходимо, — велел Рори и буквально вытолкал Роговски в коридор. — Давай-давай!

Роговски стиснул зубы на несколько мгновений, потом в ярости сплюнул на пол. Широким шагом преодолев расстояние до двери, буйвол вышел на улицу, под покров густеющего вечернего мрака. Банда сейчас размещалась вдали от любопытных глаз, на правобережье городка Нордсайд. Это был унылый район, который ночью смотрелся ещё мрачнее. Ещё несколько лет назад Нордсайд располагался на обоих берегах реки. Тогда на правой стороне, по соседству с жилыми домами, находился культурный центр городка, а дома были историческими памятниками архитектуры. Теперь всё изменилось. Ранее бросавшиеся в глаза постройки, гордо названные мэром городка «нордсайдским барокко», теперь были заброшенными. После нагрянувших проверок из более развитого и современного Зверополиса эти дома были признаны не годными для жилья и теперь подлежали сносу. Было отдано распоряжение — старые постройки снести, а на их месте возвести более современные. Таковым было распоряжение комиссии.

Но теперь ничто не напоминало о недавней красоте этой части городка. Мрачный каскад серых домов тянулся несколькими улицами прямо к берегу реки, к полуразрушенной переправе, которую заменял современный мост, что связывал Зверополис с севером Анималии. Одна из таких улиц и называлась Львиный тупик. Роговски окинул взглядом некогда величественные контуры зданий, облупившуюся краску на стенах. В сгущающемся мраке дома казались чёрными, лишь последние лучи солнца играли светом с верхушками крыш и разросшихся деревьев.

Глядя на этот тёмный и бескрасочный пейзаж, Роговски нахмурился, задумавшись. С того самого дня, как на его копытах умер старший брат, из души Конрада не уходила ядовитая ненависть к Буйволсону, Козлову, полиции и всем, кто был вовлечён в эту стычку в аэропорту. Эта ненависть жгучей рекой опаляла его изнутри, каждый его орган, каждое чувство. Вначале у Роговски в угаре жаркого безумия была мысль покарать даже гонщиков, которые помогли полиции, но с недавних пор свой упор он делал именно на бравых защитниках правопорядка Зверополиса. Сейчас, в этот момент, Роговски был бессилен что-либо предпринять, чтобы хотя бы на шаг продвинуться в своей страшной мести. Даже совершённого ими сегодня чудовищного теракта оказалось мало для разорванной души Роговски, а ещё вчера он бушевал так, как подельники раньше никогда не видели. Им удалось с помощью шпиона из Зверополиса уйти от погони. Роговски ещё в машине «заправился» очередной дозой наркотика и под его действием ворвался ураганом в подвал, где томился Мариус и ещё один пленник, хорошо знакомый. Не произнося ни слова, Роговски почти до потери сознания избил обоих — связанного и измученного пытками Мариуса и его товарища по несчастью. Даже Рори, у которого были счёты к обоим, вмешался, чтобы остановить неуправляемого главаря. Он сам видел, что Роговски с каждым днём всё больше теряет нормальный облик и во всех смыслах сходит с ума, — и сам понемногу понимал, что разумных доводов, чтобы привести друга в обычное состояние, уже не хватает. Но сдавать его полиции и уж тем более сдаваться Рори не собирался — слишком велика была его вина перед законом. Но от одной проблемы он себя уже обезопасил.

Сплюнув в очередной раз, Роговски достал из кармана сигареты и закурил. Он чувствовал, как охвативший его пароксизм бешенства начинает отпускать. Всеми силами он старался не думать о ненавистных полицейских, но забыть о таком нарыве было невозможно. Сразу за томящимся в плену Мариусе вспоминался Буйволсон, затем и Майкель. «Нет, хватит! — потряс головой Роговски. — Меньше думай о них сейчас, потом насытишься их отчаянием! А сейчас…» На этом моменте мысли буйвола оборвались. Что — сейчас? Что ему делать дальше? Роговски докурил сигарету и швырнул окурок в сторону, на старую асфальтированную площадку, сквозь трещины в которой уже давно пробивалась трава. И ещё долго во тьме горел, словно глаз хищника, оранжевый огонёк…

— Отошёл? — раздался сзади голос Рори.

Роговски обернулся.

— Считай, что отошёл, — буркнул он. — Если ждёшь моей мольбы о прощении, то не сейчас!

— Я бы на твоём месте сейчас думал, что нам делать дальше, Конрад, — медленно заговорил Рори. Увидев, что Роговски достаёт очередную сигарету, носорог выхватил её и, смяв, выбросил вслед за недавно выкуренной. — Когда ты куришь, ты не думаешь.

— Уже давно всё придумано, — фыркнул Роговски, не глядя на Рори. — Чёрт, ну где эта белая гора?

Едва вопрос сорвался с языка, как зазвонил телефон. Роговски посмотрел на дисплей и осклабился — звонит тот, о ком он спрашивал.

— Что там у тебя?

Рори только услышал невнятный говор, доносившийся из трубки. Взгляд его упал на Роговски, и даже в темноте Рори увидел, как на морду буйвола наползает улыбка, полная злой радости. Роговски только кивнул и отключился. Рори вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Белая гора справилась, — пророкотал буйвол. — Остальные деньги в том месте, на которое я так надеялся! Не спрашивай ничего! Теперь я добьюсь своего!

— Как попадём туда в очередной раз? — нахмурился Рори.

— У него всё схвачено, — пояснил Роговски, не отвечая прямо на вопрос. — И в этот раз выйдет!

***

 

На следующий день

 

— Доброе утро, — произнесла Анабель, входя в палату с подносом. Хмурый со вчерашнего дня Буйволсон посмотрел на супругу, но, как только увидел её прежнюю улыбку, складки на его лбу разгладились. Он даже выдавил некое подобие улыбки, когда Анабель привычно, подойдя к кровати, поцеловала мужа в лоб.

— Завтрак немного раньше, — заявила она и поставив на тумбочку поднос со стаканом сока и свежими тостами. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше не спрашивай, — дёрнул головой Буйволсон.

На это Анабель ничего не ответила — она прекрасно понимала, что чувствует её муж, помимо физической боли. Он выпал из самой гущи рабочих будней и событий, лежал в палате совершенно бесполезный для своих подчинённых, а такой образ жизни его отнюдь не радовал. Перевязанная нога, начинённая болью, лишь угнетала его душу и усугубляла ощущение беспомощности. Анабель как никто понимала своего Эддрика, иногда сочувствовала ему, иногда злилась, когда он уделял мало времени ей и сыну. А сейчас он был рядом с женой, и она тщательно берегла его покой, но работу Буйволсон забыть не мог, он требовал от каждого сотрудника докладов. Прежде всего — от Дария, заместителя.

— Эд, ты ведь можешь хотя бы на время больничного забыть о работе, — Анабель не спрашивала.

— Как? — фыркнул Буйволсон, потом раздражённо схватил с подноса тост и откусил сразу половину. Потом с набитой пастью невнятно продолжил: — Ты знаешь, что происходит. Сама слышала, что вчера случилось, видела моих посетителей! Всех, даже Златогрива!

— По поводу твоих посетителей, — голос Анабель стал стальным. — Какого чёрта у тебя вчера был этот бандит Козлов? Если приходят к тебе по работе, от которой я даже здесь не вижу отбоя, — этому я не смогу помешать, но Козлов… это уже слишком, Эддрик! Зачем ты его сюда позвал?

— С ума сошла? — взвился Буйволсон. Он ещё не прожевал до конца половину тоста, так что многочисленные крошки вырвались из пасти и упали на одеяло. — Никто его сюда не звал, он сам пришёл!

Но Анабель не поверила.

— В глаза мне посмотри, — велела она. — Что тебя с ним связывает?

Буйволсон вздохнул — он так и не рассказывал жене об их с Козловым стычке возле тел Морриса и Сесилии. Сглотнув, решился.

— Я сам не рад этому, Анабель, — закончил он, когда на подносе не осталось ничего. — Я зол сам на себя, понимаешь? Из-за того, что встал, как ты сейчас думаешь, — вон, на лбу у тебя всё написано, — на одну сторону с мафией. Да, пусть Козлов и убийца, и бандит, но он сам пострадал от этого Роговски не меньше! Если ты не забыла, то они хотели убить и меня с Риком и Хироном.

— Я не поняла — тебе жаль его? — севшим голосом спросила супруга.

По телу Буйволсона словно прошёл электрический разряд — точно такой же вопрос ему задал несколько недель назад МакРог. И на мимолётный миг Буйволсону почудилось, что сейчас его друг и стоит перед ним. Стоит, излучая ярость. Буйволсон сжал губы в нитку, чувствуя, как внутри бурлит гнев.

— Вот пусть этот Козлов сам и разбирается с подобными ему, а ты не суйся в их разборки, — припечатала Анабель, которая прекрасно помнила, как безуспешно пыталась спасти умирающую Сесилию. — Половина моего отделения видела, как Козлов заходил в твою палату, а вторая половина отчётливо слышала крики Леодора. Сказать, что говорили обо мне и о тебе после ухода обоих? Я слышала, как медсёстры меня обсуждали до моего появления! Меня обсуждали, а тебя осуждали! Эддрик, ты фактически главный во всей полиции города, а связываешься с криминальной грязью! Думаешь, мне приятно становиться обильной пищей для пересудов? А тебе?

— Послушай, давай ты не будешь лезть в мою работу, а я — в твою! — разозлился Буйволсон. — Не говори о том, в чём не смыслишь ничего!

Анабель внимательно посмотрела в глаза мужу, он ответил ей раздражённым, если не сказать злым взглядом. Она хотела что-то сказать Буйволсону, но, натыкаясь на его взор, чувствовала, что не в силах дальше спорить с ним. Она боялась, что спровоцирует настоящую ссору, поэтому, буркнув: «Как доешь, позови медсестру», — буйволица резко развернулась и вышла из палаты, хлопнув дверью. Буйволсон яростно ударил кулаками по краям кровати, забыв о подключённом к нему аппаратном мониторе и поставленной капельнице. Откинув голову на подушку, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, хотя раздражение и злость так просто не покидали его. Снова раздался стук, затем дверь открылась, и вошёл Гилберт. Увидев отца, юноша радостно улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро!

— Бывало и добрее, — мрачно процедил Буйволсон. — Привет.

— Что случилось? — Улыбка сползла с морды молодого буйвола.

— Догадайся с одного раза! — фыркнул отец. — Кое-кому не нравится, что я и здесь работаю.

— С мамой поругались? — догадался Гилберт и сочувственно вздохнул. Несложно было догадаться насчёт этого — Гилберт видел, как мать выходила из палаты и быстрым шагом уходила на верхний этаж хирургии. Буйволсон лишь усмехнулся краем пасти и отвёл глаза в сторону. Гилберт достал из пакета любимый яблочный коктейль отца и подошёл к кровати. При виде упаковки взгляд Буйволсона как будто потеплел, буйвол даже попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла какой-то вымученной.

— Пока до экзамена время есть, решил тебя навестить, — сказал Гилберт и сел на стул. — Рассказывай, что у тебя.

— Только не говори, как мать, ты ведь знаешь, кто ко мне вчера приходил! — протестующе поднял копыто Буйволсон, едва Гилберт услышал последние слова. Очередной стычки, уже с сыном, ему вовсе не хотелось, а настроение было и так испорчено, наверное, на весь день. Но…

— Пап, перестань, — Гилберт не улыбался, он был серьёзен. — Что бы мама ни говорила, всё равно прав ты. Я на твоей стороне, я тебя всегда поддержу. У мамы своя работа.

— И с ней она не понимает, насколько всё происходящее опасно и страшно для всех! — чуть не закатил глаза Буйволсон. В эти мгновения он чувствовал себя по-настоящему ненужным, слабым и беспомощным. И злился на себя из-за того, что его почти все видят именно таким, даже сын и жена. Ненавидел себя из-за этого. — И такие тучи над головой нависли!

— Да уж… — пробормотал Гилберт. — Хотя я с каждым годом всё больше понимаю, насколько серьёзно ты относишься к своей работе.

А дальше Гилберт промолчал, он намеренно не стал говорить о своей готовности предложить помощь отцу и полиции, зная и видя его состояние. На какой-то миг взгляды отца и сына встретились, но Гилберт никак не дал понять, что хотел только что сказать. А Буйволсон, если и понял что-то по взгляду сына, тоже решил промолчать.

— Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь то же, что и мама? — исподлобья посмотрев на Гилберта, спросил он.

— Нет, — поколебавшись долю секунды, ответил Гилберт. Посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза. И вновь Буйволсон понял сына без слов — парню пришлось пережить далеко не самые светлые моменты, когда он узнал, что отец едва не погиб.

— Ладно, пап, побегу я, — Гилберт встал и осторожно похлопал Буйволсона по плечу. — Если бы не экзамен, посидел бы с тобой подольше.

— Давай, иди, — слабо улыбнулся отец. — Удачи тебе на экзамене! Звони, как сдашь.

— Обязательно!

Хлопнула о косяк дверь. Гилберт ушёл, оставив отца наедине со своими мрачными и грустными мыслями. Буйволсон вспомнил о Армандо, который до сих пор лежал в реанимации, на этаж выше. Шевельнулись в памяти слова Гилберта о том, кто Анабель ушла наверх. Наверняка к нему — состояние старого медведя до сих пор было тяжёлым, но не таким, как в первые дни после ранений. Гризелли навещал отца каждый день, переживая не только за его состояние, но и жизнь. Над Армандо вновь нависла опасность, Роговски мало что стоит узнать, что он жив. А потом Буйволсон напрягся — Роговски не насладился сполна своей местью за брата, неудачи только обозлили его. Новых неприятностей не миновать, это было вопросом времени. Следом в душу медленно, шаг за шагом, вползло раскаяние — Буйволсону стало стыдно за свою резкость к жене. Он чуть не погиб, а Анабель лично проводила операцию, потом окружила любимого мужа стеной заботы, оберегая ежедневно. Её слова были результатом не злости, а страха за мужа — страха, который чувствуют те, кто приходится роднёй всем полицейским. Их каждый день ждут дома дети, жёны, братья…, но в один день может случиться непоправимое. Никто в этом мире не вечен…


End file.
